DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON: EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA!
by Zafy
Summary: Tercera parte de: “No se como entraste en mi vida tan fuerte” y “Decir adiós”; “Donde esta mi corazón: el final de la historia”
1. Chapter 1

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON:"EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA"**

Hola a todos:

Esta lista la tercera y última parte de esta historia, espero que comenten, critiquen pregunten y sobre todo que les guste

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implicito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 1:**

"**CADA DIA PIENSO EN TI"**

_Poco mas de dos años después…._

_Londres: _

Draco sujetaba las caderas con fuerza, apreciaba como la formada espalda se arqueaba cada vez que lograba tocar su próstata en cada embestida, el sudor resbalaba suavemente y los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, enredó sus dedos en la oscura cabellera, jalándola un poco, hasta hacer que el chico gire su rostro y se lanzó sobre sus labios, lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo y chupando, pronto aquella sensación de estar tan cerca lo invadió, abandonó los labios y su manos ahora sujetaron con mas fuerza las caderas del chico, golpeando una y otra vez su pelvis contra las nalgas, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía.

-Oh… Si… DiosDraco- gritó una voz ronca y ahogada.

-Si…. Si…- gimió Draco cerrando los ojos y llegando finalmente al orgasmo, por un par de segundos, dentro del placer vio aquella mirada verde… la que veía siempre en aquella situación, era tan difícil sacarlo de su mente, sobre todo en momentos como éste…

"_Cada día pienso en ti…"_

-Mierda si, siii- el sollozo ahogado del chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su acompañante había llegado también… _-¿cual dijo que era su nombre?- _se preguntó Draco distraídamente mientras salía del cuerpo de su amante y se dejaba caer a un lado, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Wow… eso fue fantástico- le dijo el chico entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas junto a él.

-Si, gracias… lo mismo digo- dijo distraídamente mientras se dedicaba a observar alrededor de la pequeña y desordenada habitación durante un par de minutos, luego se levantó de la cama y empezó a recolectar su ropa que había quedado tirada por todo el piso, a punta de varita se limpio y vistió.

-Hey… Draco, ¿por que no te quedas a pasar la noche?... podríamos aprovechar mas el tiempo juntos…- le preguntó el chico con tono meloso, incorporándose sobre la cama y siguiendo con la vista los movimientos del rubio.

Draco observó a su acompañante de esa noche, cabello oscuro, delgado, ojos castaños, y la mala costumbre de hablar en exceso –Tengo que trabajar mañana… Gracias- dijo finalmente con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te veré alguno de estos días?- preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento.

-No… no lo creo… Adiós- dijo mientras salía del departamento.

-Bien… Adiós entonces- respondió el muchacho con aire ofendido.

"_Pienso un poco más en ti"_

Draco sabía que faltaban aun unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, la humedad de la madrugada se le antojaba ideal para él en ese momento, notó como la sensación de embriaguez que había tenido antes de llegar al departamento de aquel muchacho había desaparecido casi por completo, buscó un cigarro en su abrigo y lo encendió, mientras caminaba por las medio iluminadas calles de Londres, recordó entonces aquello en lo que no le gustaba pensar, aquello que había pasado una vez mas, la mirada de Harry, ¿por que siempre tenía que recordarla en esos momentos? Por que no podía simplemente olvidarla, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo no pasaba un día en que de una u otra manera su recuerdo estuviera presente.

Pisó con furia el cigarro, maldiciendo su falta de voluntad, desde que Harry se había ido había hecho de todo para olvidarlo, y todo siempre había sido en vano.

Encontró al fin un pequeño callejón poco iluminado, miró a ambos lados alerta y se internó en el, luego giró y desapareció para aparecer en la cocina de la Mansión, sirvió un vaso de agua, y caminó escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, se desprendió de la ropa sucia, y se dejó caer en la cama, tomó de la mesita de noche aquella carta, ya sucia, despedazada en algún momento de rabia, y vuelta a pegar nuevamente y leyó la última línea:

_Quien siempre, en cualquier parte del mundo, será tuyo._

_Harry _

"_Despedazo mi razón_

_Se destruye algo de mi"_

Suspiró cansado y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa de noche, se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos sabiendo que en cuanto se durmiera volvería a soñar con él, pero aquello no le molestaba después de todo, no en noches como esta, en la que se sentía totalmente solo y vacío, la sensación que le dejaba siempre el estar con alguien mas, alguien que no era Harry, SU Harry.

**--0O0O0--**

"_Cada día pienso en tí_

_Pienso un poco más en ti"_

_Bulgaria:_

_Harry levantó la vista, y pudo ver a Draco mirándolo, con esos ojos grises que tenían un brillo diferente, esa mirada…_

_-Draco…-_

_-mmm- susurró el rubio a la vez que apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry_

_-Quiero pedirte algo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Nunca dejes de mirarme así-_

_-¿Así? ¿Cómo es que te miro?- preguntó algo divertido el rubio._

_-Como si me amaras-_

–_Te lo prometo, no lo haré, por que nunca te dejaré de amar-_

_Harry sonrió complacido antes de volver a besarlo, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda desnuda de su novio._

El sonido de unas campanadas hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos, tardó unos segundos en reconocer la situación, levantó con pereza la mano y golpeó el pequeño despertador que sonaba insistente, luego tomó las mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza, _-Fue solo un sueño… un recuerdo… uno mas-_ se dijo con aíre triste, aunque éste se sentía tan real… podía sentir la suavidad de las manos de Draco sobre él, el aroma… y esa mirada… no lo pudo evitar, nunca lo lograba, cada noche soñaba con Draco, o mejor dicho recordaba, recordaba cosas que antes le parecían pequeñas, y que ahora llenaban sus noches, cosas como cuando iban juntos a hacer las compras, recuerdos de la academia de aurores, conversaciones en la cabaña de la Tía Muriel, cuando aún se estaban conociendo, o momentos en los que Draco le decía que lo amaba, aquellos recuerdos eran los que mas lo deprimían.

"_Cada vez que sale el sol"_

Tomó aire un par de veces, para sentirse mejor, y luego de un solo golpe dejó caer las mantas al suelo, el frío de la mañana lo golpeó, y aquello fue suficiente para hacer que se levantara y fuera hacia la ducha.

Caminó por la habitación envuelto en una toalla, y con el cabello ya secó y recogido en una coleta, seleccionando lo que vestiría aquella mañana, a diferencia de Inglaterra, los aurores no llevaban túnicas de uniforme a diario, solo para actos oficiales, o para hacer seguridad en determinados sitios, así que tenía libertad de usar lo que quisiera, lo cual representaba un pequeño problema para él, pues nunca fue muy bueno seleccionando colores ni apegándose a la moda, era Draco el que lo ayudaba en aquello, finalmente decidió por lo que era su elección normalmente, una túnica de color negro, con los ribetes de color verde, a uno de los lados tenía lugar para colocar la varita, cogió de la silla su pequeño morral, y un abrigo negro del armario, _-Bien, tan original como siempre- _se dijo sarcástico delante del espejo.

"_Busco en algo de valor_

_Para continuar así…"_

Ya en la cocina, sirvió una taza de café, la cual bebió a prisa, mientras el diario "Lo que Bulgaria hace hoy" aparecía en su mesa, lo tomó y lo guardó dentro del morral, lo leería mas tarde, terminó su café, y dejó la taza sobre el fregadero, con una ruma mas de tazas aun por lavar,_ -Lo haré esta noche- _prometió al aire mientras pensaba que de no hacerlo no tendría en que tomar el café la mañana siguiente.

"_Y te veo asi no te toque…."_

Salió por la pequeña sala, y como siempre detuvo su vista en las tres fotos que adornaban un pequeño librero cercano a la puerta, la primera era una de él, junto a Ron y Hermione, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, tomada en 5to año, seguro que por Colín, los tres saludaban sonriendo a la cámara, la segunda foto era una tomada seis años atrás, después de la guerra, uno de esos sábados en los que jugaban quiditch: Ron, que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, a su lado Ginny y Neville sonreían avergonzados, por una broma que Luna, la cual estaba a su lado, les había hecho. Draco y el estaban junto a la rubia, la mano de Harry estaba apoyada distraídamente en la cintura del rubio, y ambos sonreían tranquilamente a la cámara, la tercera foto era una de las que habían tomado en su cumpleaños hace casi ya tres años, solo estaba Draco, levantando una copa de vino a la cámara como saludo. –Buenos días- dijo hacia la foto como cada mañana, antes de ajustar los botones de su abrigo y salir por la puerta.

"_Rezo por ti cada noche…"  
_

**--0O0O0--**

Draco entró a la cocina, y como siempre Shane ya estaba sentado leyendo el profeta con una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días, Draco- dijo levantando la vista del profeta.

-Hey… que tal San Mungo- preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su hermano.

-Bien… ya sabes lo usual, ¿que tal tu? No te sentí llegar anoche-

-Llegué tarde…-

-Oh… deberías descansar mas, estoy seguro que si no sales una noche no se acabará el mundo-

-Si mamá…- bufó fastidiado Draco

Shane sonrió, -¿Esta noche empieza el campeonato en el ministerio?-

-Si, ¿vendrás verdad?- preguntó Draco, el campeonato del ministerio era algo nuevo, era el segundo año que se realizaba, cada área presentaba a un equipo de Quiditch, y competían con las demás áreas, ellos habían ganado el año pasado, y esperaban hacer lo mismo este año.

-Si, claro que si, Luna, Ginny, Neville y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo para asistir, tal vez vayan los gemelos también.

-Genial- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Shane se puso de pie –Me voy, te veo en la noche, tal vez luego todos podamos salir a celebrar su victoria… o llorar la derrota-

-Ja Ja … ¡gracias por la confianza!!- respondió Draco sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie también.

Ambos caminaron hacia la chimenea, primero entró Shane –A San Mungo- y pronto hubo desaparecido en medio de las llamas.

Draco le siguió luego, -Al Ministerio- y pronto sintió la vertiginosa sensación de estar viajando en un tubo demasiado pequeño a una gran velocidad, luego cayó en una de las salas de recepción del ministerio.

"_Amanece y pienso en ti…"  
_

Cuando llegó al área de aurores todos estaban bastante entusiasmados respecto al partido del día de hoy, Hermione había hecho y regalado a todos los que no jugarían pequeñas banderitas con el lema "Aurores a Ganar", Draco saludó a todos con su mejor sonrisa, antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, todo aquel entusiasmo lo remontó a los partidos de Hogwarts, aquello era divertido, las guerras entre las casas, pero el recuerdo terminó, irremediablemente en Harry, -é_l si que era bueno jugando...- _se dijo antes de sentir como alguien dejaba una taza de café sobre su escritorio, levantó la vista para encontrarse con Hermione.

-¿Listo para hoy?-

-Eso ni se pregunta Hermione, por favor, demoraremos mas en cambiarnos que en ganarles, los de contabilidad nunca han sido muy buenos- Sonrió Draco altaneramente, mientras daba un trago al vaso de café.

-Lo sé, no esta de más preguntar-

-Ya…- dijo Draco agitando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto – Mejor dime, ¿el profesor Klein logró traernos ya alguna información sobre el hechizo?-

-No, aun no, pero me dijo que tiene algunas ideas sobre lo que puede ser, el problema es y será siempre el mismo, no podemos hacer pruebas, por que de lo contrario terminaríamos matando a uno de ellos- dijo ella seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, aun hay sustancias ilegales en el mercado, y no puede ser que cada vez que agarremos a alguien encontremos que tiene el maldito hechizo encima- respondió fastidiado Draco, desde un año atrás habían conseguido contactar con un experto en la materia, un viejo y algo cascarrabias profesor: el profesor Klein, y habían conseguido detectar cuando realmente el hechizo estaba actuando en un detenido, pero pronto la investigación se había estancado allí.

**--0O0O0--**

"_Y retumba en mis oídos  
El tic-tac de los relojes"_

Harry atravesó el vestíbulo del ministerio Búlgaro con pasos lentos, respondiendo los saludos con una inclinación de cabeza, el ascensor lo llevó hasta el ultimo piso, un gran pasillo con varias puertas a los lados, donde estaban las oficinas de los jefes y las salas de entrenamiento, al fondo una gran sala, con separadores, en cada pequeño cubículo habían dos escritorios, uno frente a otro, el suyo quedaba casi al final, cuando llegó su compañero ya se encontraba trabajando en un informe sobre el último caso que habían tenido durante la semana, Harry, si bien es cierto después de dos años dominaba ya casi a la perfección el búlgaro, no era bueno escribiéndolo, así que aquello lo salvaba de hacer lo que mas le aburría, los informes.

-Hola Harry – dijo Abner sonriendo

-Hola… ¿que tal va eso?-

-Casi terminado, te extrañamos ayer en la fiesta, te desapareciste demasiado rápido-

-mmm… si, no tenía muchos ánimos, lo siento- dijo Harry mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el diario y se sentaba dispuesto a leerlo.

-Harry, te conozco desde hace dos años, y nunca estas con ánimos…-

-Tal vez soy de aquellos que no les gusta las fiestas- apuntó Harry con cierto fastidio, de una parte acá, Abner insistía en hacerlo salir a divertirse, o presentarle chicos y chicas, esperando que pudiera liarse con alguien.

-Tal vez seas de aquellos que no quiere olvidar-

-Abner…- empezó Harry, sin embargo no pudo terminar, ya que un altavoz resonó por toda la sala

-Potter y Zoïk a la sala de misiones número uno- dijo la voz de su jefa.

-Genial, empezaremos bien el día entonces- murmuró Abner poniéndose de pie, seguido por Harry.

La sala de misión numero uno era una pequeña sala circular, desde donde los aurores desaparecían hacia el lugar de la emergencia luego de ser notificados sobre lo que tenían que hacer por una fría voz sin rostro.

-Hay un Dragón suelto en las fronteras con Rumania, en las afueras de Ruse, los encargados rumanos, junto con sus aurores ya están trabajando en aquello, pero ya han traspasado la frontera, necesitamos que ustedes vayan, los ayuden y supervisen todo-

-Si Señor- dijeron ambos y pronto un tirón en el estomago le indicó a Harry que estaban desapareciendo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse al reflejo de la nieve.

-Ten- le dijo una voz, mientras le entregaba un par de lentes oscuros, Harry por fin pudo apreciar mejor todo el paisaje, todo estaba blanco debido a la nieve, el ruido de un rugido lo hizo sobresaltarse, en frente suyo, a una distancia, no tan prudencial pensó Harry, pudo reconocer, un gran colacuerno húngaro

-¿Vaya… has visto eso?- preguntó Abner a su lado, también tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y miraba fascinado al Dragón, que estaba siendo sujetado por cadenas y luchaba por zafarse lanzando latigazos de fuego.

-Si… un colacuerno húngaro… son los más peligrosos- le dijo Harry.

-¿Ahora me dirás que también eres experto en Dragones?-preguntó divertido Abner.

-Es una historia muy larga… te la cuento luego, hay que encontrar al que esta a cargo-

Harry y Abner caminaron entre la fila de magos que rodeaban al dragón, agachándose cada vez que una de las llamas llegaba cerca de ellos.

-Yo soy, Matthieu Womack, estoy a cargo de la reserva de Rumania, esta pequeña tiene demasiada fuerza, se escapó luego de que aplastará a todos sus huevos, ya casi la tenemos, los aurores de nuestro país nos están ayudando, pero el ministerio búlgaro insistió en tener aurores presentes, si nos ayudan con los aturdidores será todo mas rápido.

-Si, claro señor, díganos donde nos necesita- dijo Abner con cortesía mientras no dejaba de mirar un segundo al colacuerno que se retorcía tratando de librarse.

-Bien… ¡Charlie!… ¡Charlie!… ven por favor- gritó sobre ellos Womack, segundos después, luciendo la túnica quemada por uno de los extremos y un corte en la cara aparecía Charlie Weasley.

-¡Charlie!!- dijo contento Harry a la vez que extendía una mano para saludar al pelirrojo, que lo veía sorprendido.

-Pero si es Harry…. Muchacho del demonio, así que aquí te habías metido eh?- dijo mientras jalaba la mano de Harry y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Harry sonrió divertido, recordando de alguna manera los abrazos de la señora Weasley, trató de corresponder al saludo, pero le fue imposible. Una voz hizo que Charlie lo soltara:

-Que gusto ver que te lleves bien con los aurores, Charlie- dijo Womack –Pero te comento que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí…así que si me haces el favor de llevarlos al otro extremo para que puedan ayudar con los aturdidores, antes que esta preciosidad se suelte…-

-Si, si señor, lo lamento, vamos Harry… - dijo Charlie, guiando a los chicos alrededor de todo el grupo que rodeaba al colacuerno, hasta el otro extremo.

-Harry… vaya, mamá esta molesta, no le has escrito nada… nadie sabía donde te habías metido- le decía Charlie conforme caminaban.

-Si, bueno, fue algo que salió de improviso, ya sabes como es el trabajo, además, necesitaba alejarme un poco-

-Oh… ya veo… si mamá me escribió respecto a lo que paso con Draco…-

-Si, bueno, esa fue una de las razones, pero por favor, no les digas a los demás donde estoy, es decir, solo los jefes lo saben, no se lo he contado ni siquiera a Hermione y Ron…-

-¿Quien es Draco?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Harry recién se percató que Abner caminaba con ellos, relegado al no haber siquiera sido presentado.

-Oh… lo siento… Charlie el es Abner, es mi compañero en el departamento de aurores, Abner, este es Charlie, un buen amigo al que no veo hace tiempo- dijo Harry y ambos chicos se dieron las manos corteses antes de proseguir caminando.

-Pero aun no me dices quien es Draco- insistió Abner.

-Vamos, esta es la parte en la que trabajaremos nosotros- explicó Charlie haciéndose sitio entre unos cuantos magos mas, pronto el circulo alrededor del colacuerno estaba completamente cerrado –En unos cuantos segundos mas Womack dará la señal-

Ambos chicos asintieron en señal de entendimiento –¿Y como esta tu mamá, como están todos por allá?- preguntó Harry.

-Oh, bastante bien, todos muy bien, se te extraña, deberías ir aunque sea para navidad-

-Si…- pero Harry no continuó porque la voz de Womack se escuchó amplificada indicándoles que empezaran a disparar hechizos aturdidores.

Durante cerca de una hora, todos se dedicaron a lanzar hechizos, hasta que finalmente el colacuerno quedó reducido, por medio de hechizos de levitación lo pudieron poner en el vagón de un pequeño tren, propiedad de la reserva en la que trabajaba Charlie.

-Bien Harry, ha sido un gusto verte, aunque no hemos hablado casi nada, como te va por aquí, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Charlie, él y Harry se habían alejado del grupo que tomaba unas pequeñas copas de aguardiente para el frío antes de partir.

-Si… todo va bien, ya estoy adaptado a vivir aquí- dijo Harry dando un trago a su bebida, pronto el calor del licor le dio una sensación agradable en el pecho.

-Estas en Sofía… entonces me será muy fácil escribirte, tal vez uno de estos fines de semana puedo darme una escapada y conversar-

-Sería genial- Harry bajó la mirada, quería preguntar, aunque no tenía valor, temía que le dijera que Draco ahora estaba feliz con alguien mas…

Charlie lo observó un par de segundos antes de hablar –Harry, sé que quieres saber de él, no te preocupes, esta muy bien, sigue con los aurores, es uno de los mejores, y no ha conseguido a nadie mas después de ti, o nadie importante al menos, - dijo Charlie recordando como Ron le comentaba que Draco andaba saltando de cama en cama y de peligro en peligro – Y si me permitas que te lo diga – dijo bajando la voz –creo que él aun esta enamorado de ti.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el calor del licor en su pecho fue opacado por uno mas tibio y dulce –En… ¿en serio?-

-Si, en serio, mira, no sé en realidad que es lo que puede haber pasado, pero yo siempre pensé que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos… tal vez debas volver y preguntar… uno nunca sabe-

-No, el no querrá saber de mi, lo conozco, es demasiado orgulloso, no me perdonará….- la voz de Harry se quebró ligeramente, allí estaba de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Vaya… para ser Gryffindor te estas dejando vencer muy rápido-

Harry dio un sorbo mas a su bebida –Espero que puedas venir uno de estos días, la pasaremos bien- dijo cambiando el tema de conversación, aquel que no había tocado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que aun dolía.

-Vale, cuídate Harry- dijo sonriendo -Tu también Abner- dijo hacia el chico que estaba a unos metros de ellos, conversando con un par de aurores rumanos, Abner hizo una seña de despedida.

Charlie abrazó a Harry una vez mas antes de subir al pequeño tren, que luego de unos minutos se elevó por los aires hasta desaparecer.

-Bien, entonces… ¿quien es Draco?- preguntó Abner una vez ambos llegaron a la oficina.

-Nadie, solo un amigo-

-Oh… ya veo, solo un amigo- dijo divertido Abner, Harry se sentó en su escritorio, sacó una pluma y un pergamino, dispuesto a parecer ocupado para que Abner no lo molesté mas, mientras su mente empezaba a nadar entre los recuerdos de Draco….

"_Y sigo pensando en ti…"_

**--0O0O0--**

Draco dio un giro completo a su escoba y se dejó caer en picada, a pocos metros de él podía sentir al otro buscador persiguiéndolo, extendió el brazo lo mas que pudo hasta que por fin se pudo hacer con la pequeña snitch, frenó y elevó la escoba, con la mano en alto.

-Y Malfoy la atrapa señores, tiene la snitch- dijo la voz del locutor. –Aurores ganan 230 a 100 contra los Contables-

Draco dio una vuelta mas en su escoba alrededor de todo el estadio, pudo ver en una de las tribunas a Hermione, junto con Ginny, Neville, Luna y Shane que saltaban y gritaban de alegría.

Cuando por fin aterrizó todos los miembros de su equipo lo rodearon, y entre abrazos y felicitaciones se encaminaron hacia los vestidores.

-Draco, volaste muy bien hoy - dijo Ron desde una de las duchas.

-Gracias, tu también lo hiciste bien,

-¿Vamos por unas copas para celebrar? , los demás están afuera esperándonos.

Si… claro- respondió Draco, que estaba dentro de una de las duchas también, el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, apoyó las manos en la pared, y dejó el agua correr sobre su espalda, aquello era bastante relajante, cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por las sensaciones agradables, su mente otra vez le trajo aquel pensamiento de la mañana _–Harry volaba mejor…- _suspiró cansado… -¿Llegará el momento en que lo olvides?- se preguntó con un suspiro antes de cerrar la ducha y salir a vestirse, sabiendo de ante mano que la respuesta sería no

_Y sigo pensando en ti…  
_

**--0O0O0--**

Este pequeño primer capitulo solo es como una especie de pre inicio, vamos viendo como están ambos, que hacen y como se sienten después de tanto tiempo separados, empezamos hoy, Lunes 05 de Mayo, nos leemos el siguiente lunes

_La canción, como deben saber pertenece a Shakira, a mi me da mucha pena, casi como lo que sienten (a mi parecer los chicos) _

Gracias a todos por leer y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Besos

Pao


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**DOND ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPÍTULO 2****:**

**A ****LONDRES DE NUEVO**

Harry caminó por el pasillo y tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho de su jefa, una voz lo invitó a pasar, detrás de su escritorio Kallisté François lo miraba sonriente,

—Pasa muchacho, ven siéntate— le dijo con amabilidad la mujer, Kallisté François era una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, siempre sujeto en un moño, tenía unos ojos celestes muy dulces, pero cuando estaba molesta, Harry ya había aprendido que era alguien a quien realmente temer.

—Usted pidió verme— dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

—Si, así es, verás Potter, ya llevas aquí mas de 2 años y realmente nos has servido de mucha ayuda, nos has enseñado una infinidad de trucos— dijo sonriendo, la mujer aun podía recordar el ingenio del muchacho para las situaciones difíciles —y espero que mis chicos hayan hecho lo propio también—

—Gracias, he aprendido mucho, y me gusta estar aquí— dijo Harry, que sabía de sobra cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, dos años, tres meses y una semana, había contado cada día, un día mas separado de sus amigos y de Draco, lejos de casa, sabía que en algún momento lo enviarían de vuelta a Londres, aunque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que por algún motivo ese día no llegara.

—Pero como tú sabes, este pequeño intercambio tenía fecha límite, y tú ya la has traspasado desde hace tres meses—

—Lo sé, pero yo esperaba que ustedes estuvieran felices conmigo, que no quisieran mandarme de vuelta aun…— dijo Harry, en su mente la idea de volver a Londres, a Draco y lo que le podía esperar allí, daba vueltas y lo angustiaba, le era difícil estando a tantos kilómetros de él, estando cerca no lo soportaría y lo sabía.

—Oh, quien no quisiera quedarse con un auror tan capaz como tú, y es por esa misma razón que Jhonson te reclama en su equipo, el tiempo del intercambio ha terminado, y muy a pesar mío debo mandarte de vuelta— le dijo Kallisté.

Harry asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada un par de segundos, antes que una idea llegara a su mente —Y… que ocurriría si yo no quisiera volver… es decir, aun puedo renunciar—

Kallisté dio un suave suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante le dio una mirada comprensiva y cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono mas suave y maternal del que había estado usando hasta hace un momento —Harry, sabes que eso es imposible, tienes un contrato vinculante con el ministerio inglés, debes volver, lo que te trajo aquí…— hizo una pequeña pausa mientras Harry desviaba la mirada —eso es algo que nunca supe, ni tu lo comentaste, pero te he notado, siempre tan solo, tan alejado de todos, muy bueno al momento de actuar, pero en tu vida personal… sé que alguien te rompió el corazón por allá, no se me ocurre otra idea para que actúes de aquella manera, pero creo que después de dos años debes por fin enfrentar todo aquello que te atemoriza, me han dicho que en tu escuela estabas en la casa de los valientes, pues dale, demuéstralo—

—No es eso…— dijo Harry aun sin levantar la vista, luego dio un suave suspiro —Yo no… aun no estoy listo para volver—

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo enfrentes— le dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer nuevamente hacia la silla y cambiar el suave tono que había usado por uno mas firme —En dos días, Potter debes abordar el traslador rumbo a Inglaterra—

Harry asintió nuevamente, sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, lo supo desde que aceptó ir a Bulgaria, aquella escapatoria que le había dado Jhonson, era solo temporal, y el tiempo se había terminado, cuando salió de Londres aquella mañana, estuvo seguro que en dos años, si bien no habría podido olvidar a Draco por lo menos dolería menos, que sería capaz de vivir ya sin él, pero lamentablemente tuvo que admitir que no había hecho nada mas que sentirse miserable y triste durante todo ese tiempo, se había refugiado en su rutina, encerrándose en si mismo, prefería estar solo a estar rodeado de gente, y finalmente cuando había llegado el momento de ir a casa se encontraba peor que cuando había partido, tanto tiempo atrás. Se puso de pie —Bien, Señora François, entonces empezaré a preparar todo para volver— Kallisté le dio una sonrisa y Harry salió de la oficina y caminó nuevamente hacia su pequeño escritorio, distraídamente miró el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, en unos minutos mas entraría Abner con las escobas listas para que hicieran el patrullaje que les correspondía aquella tarde, —_Al menos volar despeja mi mente— _se dijo mientras esperaba a su compañero.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco emitió un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió como la fría pared golpeaba su espalda, su cuerpo resbaló hasta el piso y por un par de segundos las ideas se fueron de su mente, dejando solo un espacio negro, el sonido de una nueva explosión lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, tomó aire, siendo recién conciente del dolor en la espalda y el pecho, pese a eso, él sabía que no podía quedarse allí, así que con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, observó el lugar con atención, todo había quedado ya reducido a escombros, ya casi ninguna pared quedaba en pie, caminó lentamente con la varita en alto, sintió un frío extraño en su espalda que se acentuaba con cada paso que daba, con la mano que tenía libre se tanteó la espalda unos segundos, y sintió la humedad, innecesariamente llevó la mano hasta la altura de su rostro, sangre, estaba herido, —Genial, ya escucho el sermón de Shane_— _se dijo con fastidio sin dejar de recordar las broncas que le echaba su hermano cada vez que ingresaba herido a San Mungo. Siguió avanzando a paso lento, notó que le costaba cierto trabajo respirar, y pensó que si no era mejor ser responsable aunque sea por una vez e ir hacia San Mungo, pero un ruido extraño distrajo su atención hacia el lado derecho, vio el filo de una oscura capa desaparecer por unas paredes destrozadas, corrió lo mas que pudo hacia ese lado, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba demasiado, el aire le faltaba y las piernas le temblaban a cada paso, cuando bordeó finalmente la pared por donde había visto desaparecer la túnica, vio en las sombras a alguien que se alejaba

-EXPELIARMUS- gritó con todas sus fuerzas dándole en la espalda a su objetivo, se agachó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas tomando varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, cuando sintió que ya era posible, corrió hasta donde el cuerpo había quedado desmayado, lo giró y vio a un hombre, pálido, y con el cabello castaño, sujeto por una pequeña cola en la parte de la nuca, calculó que tendría un poco mas de treinta años. Le lanzó un hechizo para atarlo y le puso en una de las manos un pequeño traslador, el cual se activó a los pocos segundos haciéndolo desaparecer rumbo a las celdas del ministerio, ya allí se encargarían de él hasta que volviera.

Se dedicó a observar alrededor nuevamente, ya no se escuchaban mas ruidos, el cielo, ya oscuro y nublado anunciaba que pronto tal vez llovería, vio con algo de preocupación como la sangre que caía de su espalda formaba un pequeño charco en el piso, aquello lo empezó a preocupar realmente —debo buscar a los demás— se dijo sabiendo que a alguien tendría que avisar que se iba a San Mungo, por que de lo contrario sus amigos no dejarían de buscarlo, ya había pasado antes, solo que en aquella ocasión no se había ido a San Mungo, si no a un bar con otro chico, sus amigos pusieron patas arriba todo Londres, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo, y Hermione se molestó tanto con él que, luego de gritarle por un par de horas seguidas, no le habló durante una semana.

Dio un par de pasos mas cuando un mareo casi lo hizo caer al piso, tomó varias bocanadas de aire notando como el aire cada vez se resistía más a llegar a sus pulmones. A lo que le pareció una gran distancia, escuchó la voz de Ron, llamándolo, giró por completo y por fin pudo ver al pelirrojo corriendo hacia él.

—Draco… al fin te encuentro, te estábamos buscando… no respondías a las llamadas….¿estas bien?— preguntó Ron observando al rubio mas atentamente, se veía demasiado pálido e incluso débil, pensó el pelirrojo.

—La… explosión debió dañarlo…— dijo Draco, sintió sus piernas temblar un poco mas y no pudo evitar esta vez caer de rodillas al piso, frenando el resto de la caída con sus manos.

—Draco, estas herido…— dijo Ron agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que el rubio.

—Tu siempre tan observador, Weasley — dijo entrecortadamente, ahora le dolía ya todo el pecho, sin contar con la debilidad que sentía.

—Ven— dijo mientras lo trataba de poner en pie —Te trasladaré a San Mugo—

Draco solo pudo asentir mientras los brazos de su amigo lo jalaban hacia arriba, un nuevo dolor en su espalda lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, parpadeó un par de veces viendo pequeñas luces alrededor antes que todo se pusiera negro de nuevo, no supo mas, pues cayó inconciente.

**--0o0o0--**

—Entonces nos dejas— le dijo Abner mientras daba un sorbo mas a su cerveza.

—Si, ya terminó mi tiempo aquí, y me mandan de vuelta— dijo Harry con pesar, dando cuenta de su cerveza también.

—Pero… bueno, se te debería ver feliz, es decir, volverás a ver a tus amigos, no los ves desde hace dos años, ni siquiera quisiste tomar las semanas libres en diciembre que te dio la jefa—

—Si… mis amigos… —

—Y a Draco—

Harry le dio una mirada de reproche mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato ya vacío, de vez en cuando Abner prácticamente lo obligaba a cenar con él, y a mostrarle los lugares típicos de la ciudad, y Harry internamente agradecía aquello, pues sin esas salidas lo mas probable es que volviera a Londres solo conociendo de la ciudad de Sofya el camino de ida y vuelta de su departamento al edificio de Aurores.

—¡Bah!— dijo Abner agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —Si no quieres hablar de él no te molesto mas, es solo que los ojos te cambiaron en cuanto Charlie hablaba de él…—

—No lo creo— le respondió Harry sin abandonar su mirada de reproche.

—Si, de muy tristes a solo un poco tristes— le respondió Abner con una sonrisa.

—Yo no…— empezó a decir Harry confundido, pero decidió que lo mejor era no discutir mas del tema —Déjalo, ¿si? Ya me quiero ir a casa—

—Pero no es tan tarde, si es por lo de Draco no te molesto mas—

—No, nada de eso, es solo que estoy cansado, y tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas para volver a Londres- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, Abner hizo lo mismo y pronto ambos salieron del pequeño restaurante, Harry se despidió de su amigo y se apareció en su departamento.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se dedicó a observar las fotos de sus amigos, sobre todo la de Draco, se preguntó cual sería la reacción de ellos ahora que volviera, ¿estarían demasiado molestos por no haber dado señales de vida durante tanto tiempo? Tal vez Draco ya lo habría olvidado… ¿podría ser su amigo aunque sea ahora? O peor aun ¿Soportaría ser solo su amigo estando tan perdidamente enamorado de él como lo estaba?

Cansado ya de pensar se acostó en la cama y llegando a la conclusión que era mejor no pensar en todo aquello hasta que estuviera en Londres, se durmió.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane trabajaba en la área de emergencias de San Mungo, y no era la primera vez que recibía a su hermano entre los heridos de alguna misión, por lo general llegaba por sus propios medios, maldiciendo y renegando de alguna herida menor, pero esta vez Shane no pudo evitar asustarse al ver a Ron aparecer con Draco en brazos, el cual estaba inconciente, con algunas quemaduras y aparentemente desangrándose por la espalda.

—Shane, que bueno que estés aquí aun— dijo Ron mientras colocaba a Draco en una de las camillas cercanas.

—No… de espaldas no, esta sangrando en la espalda, hay que girarlo…— dijo Shane recobrando su aire profesional, y girando a su hermano, aunque su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que hasta dolía no podía perder la calma en un momento así. La espalda de Draco se veía realmente lastimada, trató de ubicar el sitio de donde la sangre emanaba, ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

—Lo encontré conciente, pero luego se desmayó, creo que a perdido ya mucha sangre— murmuró Ron.

— ¿Que le pasó esta vez?—

—No lo sé, él se quedó solo, dijo algo de una explosión… pero nada mas—

—Bien— dijo Shane a la vez que empujaba la camilla hacia uno de los tópicos —Te mantendré informado—

Shane empujó la camilla hasta encontrar un sitio libre, pronto un par de enfermeras lo alcanzó, y empezaron a limpiar toda la sangre de la espalda con unos cuantos hechizos, tenía varias heridas no tan profundas que dejaron de sangrar con los hechizos curativos, sin embargo la que llamó su atención fue una en el lado izquierdo de su espalda, con su varita hizo un par de movimientos y pronto de la espalda del rubio salio una pequeña luz que se convirtió en una imagen clara, en ella se veía el pulmón izquierdo, —Demonios… tiene el pulmón perforado… aquello esta provocando una hemorragia interna…preparen una sala de operaciones, avísenme cuando este todo listo—

Una de las enfermeras asintió y salió de la sala rápidamente, Shane murmuró un par de hechizos mas y la sangre dejó de emanar del pulmón, aunque aquello no era una cura definitiva ayudaría a frenar la hemorragia por unos momentos, pero tendrían que abrir y curar el pulmón directamente, dejó a la otra enfermera vigilando a Draco y se encaminó hacia la sala de espera, Hermione ya había llegado también:

—Shane ¿como esta él?— preguntó poniéndose de pie, Shane pudo verle un pequeño vendaje alrededor de su muñeca.

—Tenemos que operarlo— contestó fríamente Shane.

— ¿Tan grave es?— preguntó Ron, que se había puesto de pie junto a Hermione.

—Tiene una hemorragia interna, un pulmón esta perforado, además de un par de costillas rotas—

Hermione cubrió su boca con las manos ahogando un pequeño grito.

—Pero él… él estará bien ¿cierto?— dijo Ron mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

—Lo resolveremos…—

La voz de una enfermera interrumpió su conversación: —Mendimago Rendell, ya estamos listos—

—Bien, chicos, les avisaré en cuanto termine la operación— dijo Shane hacia sus amigos antes de girar y atravesar la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Hermione se dejó caer en la incomoda silla, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, a su lado Ron le acarició suavemente la pierna

—Cálmate, él estará bien, ha salido de peores—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry tuvo una extraña noche, en lugar de sus acostumbrados recuerdos, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de extrañas pesadillas, él se encontraba en aquel sótano, trataba de llegar a Draco, pero no lo conseguía, cuando abría la puerta de la habitación en la que él sabía que Draco estaba, solo habían mas escaleras, las cuales bajaba para llegar a la misma puerta, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo para encontrarlo, por que Terry lo quería matar, pero por mas que corría nunca le encontraba, despertó bañado en sudor y con la sensación de no haber dormido absolutamente nada.

Aquel día en su trabajo fue bastante tranquilo, se dedicó sobre todo a despedirse de todos sus compañeros, se despidió también de su jefa, la cual le comentó que había enviado un gran informe a Jhonson sobre sus actividades.

Harry también se dio tiempo de escribirle una carta a Charlie, explicándole que volvía a Inglaterra al día siguiente, y pidiéndole que no dijera nada a nadie aun, por la noche sus compañeros insistieron en llevarlo de copas, como despedida, no pudo negarse, y se pasó gran parte de la velada sentado en la barra, observando a sus compañeros bailar y reír, no pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos, cuando salían de fiesta, cuando bebían y reían de las ocurrencias de Luna, los discursos de Hermione, o de las bromas ácidas de Draco… —Draco…— murmuró en voz baja, que estaría haciendo en este momento, estarían todos bailando en alguna discoteca, o tal vez en alguna misión nocturna, tal vez estaría en cama durmiendo o, con alguien mas, aquel último pensamiento se le clavó como una espina en el pecho.

—Sabes, te ves muy triste como para volver a casa— le dijo Abner, que se había sentado a su lado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, el alcohol había actuado demasiado rápido, su cabeza ya estaba lo bastante entumecida, lo suficiente como para sentir más nostalgia de lo que normalmente sentía por los recuerdos de Draco.

—Supongo que ver a tu amigo Draco no te hace feliz—

—Al que no le hará feliz verme será a él— dijo Harry con pesar y arrastrando las palabras

—Oh… Vaya, nuestro chico ya esta ebrio— dijo Abner riendo.

—No… no lo estoy…— afirmó Harry aun arrastrando las palabras, aunque él en realidad no lo notaba.

—Si, claro, y yo soy inglés—

—No, no lo eres— le respondió Harry confundido, no captando la ironía de la frase.

Abner soltó una carcajada, nunca antes Harry se había emborrachado con ellos, siempre se iba demasiado temprano para aquello, no podía negar que era cómico cuando estaba así.

Harry llamó al barman y pronto su trago fue renovado, la levantó en señal de brindis —Gracias por todo, Abner, te extrañaré…—

Abner sonrió devolviendo el brindis —Aquí también se te extrañará, y de verdad espero que cuando vuelvas a casa todo salga bien—

—Me acostumbraré— le murmuró Harry antes de tomar todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane estuvo en operación durante mas de cuatro horas, el pulmón izquierdo de Draco al parecer se había lastimado por alguna presión, hizo una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a su hermano si había caído de una gran altura o había sido golpeado demasiado fuerte contra una pared.

Cuando por fin pudo tener a Draco estable y en una sala de recuperación, caminó por uno de los largos pasillos y llegó a un pequeño balcón, abrió las puertas, vio que ya estaba cerca de amanecer, el color del cielo se lo indicaba, y el frío aire de la aun madrugada le dio de lleno en el rostro, provocándole calma. Encendió un cigarro, él casi nunca fumaba, pero en esta ocasión lo necesitaba realmente, sabía que debía ir a informar a los demás de la condición de Draco, pero realmente necesitaba calmarse antes, dejó que el sabor del tabaco lo envolviera mientras su mente recordaba lo vivido poco antes:

_**Flash Back**_

_Podía ver la espalda de Draco subiendo y bajando lenta pero acompasadamente, a su alrededor unos hechizos le indicaban el ritmo del corazón, los niveles de magia y de sangre en su hermano, Shane susurraba los hechizos reparadores, directamente sobre el pulmón, viendo poco a poco como este se iba regenerando, de pronto los hechizos empezaron a zumbar y parpadear, Shane conocía bien aquello, __y no pudo dejar de sentir terror por la situación._

—_Demonios… Draco no…, ni se te ocurra— murmuró mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la espalda del chico, lanzó un hechizo y una luz blanca salió de su varita hacia el cuerpo del rubio, el cual saltó y se estremeció durante unos segundos antes de volver a caer sobre la cama completamente inmóvil, las alarmas de los hechizos aun sonaban, contó hasta cinco y nuevamente lanzó el hechizo, esta vez las alarmas cesaron y la sala se llenó nuevamente de aquellos sonidos acompasados que le indicaban que todo iba bien._

—_Por poco lo perdemos— dijo una enfermera a su lado mientras le acercaba una poción para la piel de la espalda._

_Shane solo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire, incapaz de contestar…Por poco lo había perdido._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—Veo que Draco ya te pegó el vicio— dijo una voz detrás de él.

Shane se sobresaltó y giró para encontrarse a Luna — ¡Hey!… tu no puedes estar aquí—

—Si, si puedo, soy reportera— dijo mientras enseñaba su pequeño pase a Shane —Tenemos nuestros métodos ¿sabes?—

Shane le sonrió en respuesta —Ya has pasado entonces por la habitación de Draco—

—Si, te buscaba para ir a decirle a los demás, están afuera muy preocupados, y Hermione esta a punto de volverlos locos, no ha parado de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala de espera—

—Me lo imagino, ¿quien mas esta?—

—Snape, Lupin, la Señora y el Señor Weasley, Ginny, Neville y Ron—

—Entonces, vamos— dijo él dejando caer el cigarro en el piso, y girándose para abrir nuevamente la puerta que Luna había cerrado al entrar, pero Luna lo sujetó por la muñeca y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Shane, ¿estas bien? es decir, si estas aquí, fumando… ¿todo esta bien?—

Shane la miró un par de segundos, Luna era siempre tan receptiva hacia sus emociones —Si, ahora si, hubo un par de complicaciones…—trató de explicar pero no pudo terminar, el miedo de casi perder a su hermano decidió aparecer en su pecho nuevamente en ese momento. Su voz no quiso salir mas de su garganta, solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, no sabía que hubiera hecho si a Draco le llegaba a ocurrir algo.

—Hey… — dijo Luna mientras se acercaba mas a él y ponía sus manos sobre los brazos del chico —Ya todo esta bien…—

—Casi lo pierdo, y por un momento pensé en que hace tan poco en realidad que lo conozco… y que no sería justo…—

Luna se abrazó a él, Shane sintió como la preocupación se deslizaba fuera de él y una tibieza agradable inundaba su pecho, pasó sus brazos hasta la cintura de la chica y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

Luna se dejó abrazar y aspiró el suave aroma del cabello castaño, por un momento olvidó donde estaban, o por que estaba allí, deseaba quedarse abrazada de aquella manera por siempre, a salvo, en paz.

Shane sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuello cuando la chica se acercó mas a él, el miedo nuevamente lo invadió, no aquel miedo que había sentido antes por Draco, este era un miedo diferente, el miedo a arruinar las cosas, a equivocarse, se separó del abrazo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió y la tomó de la mano —Vamos, nos están esperando…—murmuró mientras salía finalmente hacia el pasillo.

Luna caminó a su lado en silencio, aun tomada de la mano de él, cada vez mas confundida por sus sentimientos, y por las reacciones de él, cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba a la sala de espera Shane se soltó suavemente de su mano y abrió la puerta para dejarla salir, sus amigos se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y los rodearon, con la mirada ansiosa.

—Él esta bien, ahora duerme, y lo hará por un par de días mas, le estamos administrando pociones para que su cuerpo regenere la sangre perdida y termine de regenerar el pulmón perforado también— explicó Shane, levantando las manos para que sus amigos lo dejaran hablar.

—Gracias a Merlín— suspiró la señora Weasley —Vaya susto que nos ha dado esta vez—

—Cuando podremos entrar a verlo— preguntó Snape.

—En la tarde, ahora aun esta en recuperación, pero después del medio día será trasladado a su habitación y podrán verlo aunque aun estará dormido…—

—¿La operación fue muy complicada?— preguntó Remus.

-No, todo estuvo bien…— mintió Shane —ya casi amanece… lo mejor es que vayan a descansar, yo me quedaré para vigilarlo- agregó Shane.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry había despertado con una terrible resaca, no había tenido una desde hace muchos años, y decidió ser mas precavido a futuro con el alcohol para no tenerla durante muchos años mas.

Después de una buena dosis de poción anti-resaca había conseguido mitigar el dolor de cabeza, casi no recordaba ya como había llegado a su departamento ni por que Abner había dormido en el sofá de su sala. El casi nunca había tomado hasta ese punto, y se preguntaba que tan mal se habría portado la noche anterior con sus ahora ex – compañeros de trabajo.

Abner que lo acompañó durante toda la mañana, ayudándolo a empacar todas sus cosas, que no eran muchas en realidad, se dedicaba ahora a observar con detenimiento las tres fotografías que había en la pequeña sala.

—Supongo que él debe ser Draco— dijo apuntando a la foto donde estaba solo el rubio con una copa de vino, recordando la descripción que Harry le había hecho de Draco.

—Si, él es— respondió Harry distraídamente mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas de la cocina, había decidido dejar todo allí, solo se llevaría su ropa y cosas personales, transportar todo lo demás sería demasiado complicado, sobre todo si aun no tenía un lugar en el cual quedarse, aquello lo había preocupado un poco, pero pensó en el pequeño hotel en el que Shane se había hospedado antes, y se dijo que no era mala idea quedarse allí hasta que consiguiera un lugar donde vivir.

—Es guapo…— siguió hablando Abner.

—Si… él lo es— respondió Harry, mirando la foto con cariño, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Abner le sonrió en respuesta y no comentó mas nada al respecto, la noche anterior Harry había tomado demasiado, y había terminado contándole la razón por la cual había llegado a trabajar a Bulgaria, fue en ese momento en que comprendió el comportamiento de Harry, siempre tan callado, siempre solo, sin querer conocer a nadie, sin querer salir, era por culpa de aquel error del pasado, con todo el corazón espero que al volver a Londres pudiera solucionar todo aquello, que Draco aun lo amara y lo perdonara, y que volvieran a estar juntos.

Pese a repetirle varias veces que aquello no era necesario, Abner insistió en acompañarlo a la central de transportes mágicos, la cual estaba bastante llena, después de formar una pequeña fila para entrar a la sala de transportes, le tendió la mano a Abner para despedirse, pero este lo jaló y lo abrazó —Cuídate mucho Potter, y a ver si no eres tan ingrato y escribes alguna vez— le dijo al separase del abrazo.

Harry sonrió algo asombrado por la demostración de cariño —Claro que te escribiré…gracias por todo—

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione dormía tranquilamente, abrazada al cuerpo de su novio cuando el ruido de una lechuza llamando a su ventana la despertó, de mal humor se alejó del tibio cuerpo de Ron, el cual como siempre, dormía profundamente.

Una pequeña lechuza marrón, con el logo del ministerio colgada al cuello entró y extendió la pata, mostrando un pequeño sobre, que Hermione retiró con cuidado, la lechuza, ni bien se vio libre del encargo voló por la ventana, perdiéndose en el horizonte, —_esta bastante despejado para ser mayo—_ pensó Hermione mientras veía por la ventana como la lechuza desaparecía. Miró el sobre algo fastidiada, conocía la letra, era de Katty, la secretaria y asistente de Jhonson, por ende ese sobre eran instrucciones de su jefe — ¡_No es justo, tenemos el día libre por la misión de antes de anoche! — _pensó mientras abría el sobre, efectivamente eran instrucciones de Jhonson, pidiéndole a ella y a Ron que fueran a recoger a alguien en la central de transportes mágicos, para que luego lo escoltaran hasta el ministerio, no les daba el nombre, solo les decía que llevaran un pizarra diciendo Aurores del ministerio inglés, ya que el mago al que reacogerían quería pasar de ser percibido.

Bostezó cansada, maldiciendo al famoso mago incapaz de llegar solo al ministerio ingles y pensando que desde hace mucho que creía haber superado el nivel de auror que recoge y escolta gente. Miró el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa de noche, tenían poco tiempo ya para llegar. Con pena, agitó a Ron que aun dormía placidamente, para despertarlo y contarle que su día libre había terminado.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry parpadeó varias veces tratando de que su cuerpo se relajara por la aparición, decidió que definitivamente odiaba las apariciones internacionales, estar tanto tiempo viendo imágenes aceleradas y la sensación de ahogo era demasiado.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba en su lugar nuevamente levantó su pequeña maleta y ajustó su mochila un poco mas a la espalda, entregó el pequeño ticket de transportación a la señorita que esperaba a su lado, la cual le sonrió con amabilidad

—Bienvenido a Londres, señor—

—Si… Gracias— respondió él con cierto fastidio en la voz, caminó hacia la salida, y cruzó la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba de la sala de espera de familiares y amigos, una vez allí se dedicó a observar, la sala estaba repleta de personas, muchas de ellas con los ya conocidos letreritos, caminó alrededor tratando de ubicar la pequeña pizarra que tenía que encontrar, maldiciendo a Jhonson —_Como si yo no supiera llegar solo al ministerio—_ se dijo con fastidio, antes de sentir a alguien lanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo y sollozando, en un principio trató de alejar aquel cuerpo, pero en medio de todo el alboroto pudo reconocer la voz de Hermione, miró alrededor y vio que frente a él estaba Ron con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh… Harry eres tú… has vuelto— sollozaba Hermione dentro del abrazo, Harry se abrazó con fuerza a ella también.

—Ya, si sigues llorando me voy a sentir culpable de haber vuelto— dijo tratando de sonar divertido, la chica se separó de él y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—¡Auch!... que agresiva— dijo con tono fingido Harry.

—¡Culpable es como te debes sentir! mira que irte así, no escribir…—

—Ya déjalo, Hermione, lo estas avergonzando— dijo Ron separando a la chica de su amigo y abrazándose a el por un par de segundos. —Pero ella tiene razón, eres un desconsiderado— dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Chicos… no puedo creer que estén aquí… ¿los mandaron a buscarme?— dijo Harry aun sonriendo feliz y obviando el comentario de Ron.

—Eso creo— dijo Hermione enseñándole la pequeña pizarra.

—Sip, ese soy yo…—

—Bien, vamos entonces, Jhonson dijo que te llevemos de frente al ministerio— dijo Ron haciendo levitar la pequeña maleta de Harry.

—¿Volverás al trabajo entonces?— preguntó Hermione mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida.

—Si, así parece… aunque nunca he dejado de trabajar—

—Harry nos tienes que contar donde has estado…todos hemos estado siempre tan preocupados por ti, no sabiendo nada sobre ti en tanto tiempo y… ¡Oh! Mírate— dijo de pronto Hermione deteniendo el paso —Pero si estas tan cambiado… te ves muy bien—

Harry sonrió con sinceridad a su amiga, notando cuan bien le hacía estar cerca de ellos dos —Gracias, ustedes dos lucen genial, estuve en el departamento de aurores de Bulgaria, trabajando—

—Entonces los jefes sabían donde estabas…. Eso explica el que no te hayan querido buscar cuando desapareciste de pronto, nadie dijo nada, pensamos que habías renunciado…— empezó a explicar Ron.

—No me dejaron renunciar, ellos me enviaron a Bulgaria, tienen métodos muy interesantes de trabajo, y una cantidad de hechizos…— de pronto Harry detuvo sus palabras pues Hermione había levantado el brazo para retirarse el cabello de la cara y había visto el pequeño vendaje —¿Que te pasó?—

—Oh, ¿esto?— dijo ella levantando el brazo para enseñar el vendaje —no es nada, intervenimos un criadero de criaturas ilegales la otra noche, los tipos se volvieron locos y volaron el sitio—

—Pero… ¿estas bien?… tal vez deberías descansar…—

—Oh, por favor, no seas tan sobre protector— dijo la chica sonriendo.

—¿Ya sabes donde te quedaras?— preguntó Ron evitando la conversación sobre la misión, pues tendrían que decirle a Harry que Draco estaba ahora en San Mungo recuperándose de una gran explosión. Y Draco era un tema que aun no sabían como tratar con Harry.

—Pensaba en el hotel en el que se hospedaba Shane, no se si aun seguirá allí…—

—Ni lo pienses, te quedaras con nosotros, ¿verdad Ron?—

—Chicos, no es necesario, en serio….—

—Ni se te ocurra negarte, con nosotros y punto— dijo con voz firme Ron.

—Vale, pero solo hasta que encuentre un departamento, luego de eso me mudaré—

Sus amigos sonrieron y junto a él caminaron hacia el ministerio.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane revisó los hechizos alrededor de su hermano una vez más, Draco estaba suspendido a unos centímetros de la cama, rodeado de un aura blanca, que lo mantendría en aquella posición un par de días más, hasta que las heridas curaran por completo.

Lanzó un par de hechizos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, e hizo unas cuantas anotaciones mas en el pequeño tablero que llevaba en la mano, cuando un pequeño quejido llamó su atención, se acercó a su hermano y puso la mano sobre la frente —mmm un poco de fiebre, eso es normal— dijo suavemente anotando aquello en la historia.

—¿Harry…?— murmuró el rubio suavemente, Shane lo miró desconcertado un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, —_alucinaciones—_ se dijo y lo anotó también en la historia, dio una mirada mas a su hermano antes de salir de la habitación, después de operarlo durante la madrugada, había pasado casi toda la mañana con el chico y debía descansar un poco, así que ya seguro que nada le ocurriría durante su ausencia y que su recuperación iba de acuerdo a lo planeado se dirigió a la mansión, a tomar un largo baño y una siesta mucho mas larga aun.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry entró en el ministerio reconociendo algunos pequeños cambios, aunque en esencia todo estaba tal como hace mas de dos años, caminó junto a sus amigos hacia los ascensores, mientras estos le ponían al día en la vida de todos sus conocidos.

—Remus dijo que cuando volvieras te golpearía por haber faltado a su boda— le dijo Ron

—Iré a verlo a Hogwarts pronto… ¿Como le va con Tonks?—

—Les va genial, se ve que están muy felices— le contestó Hermione.

El ruido del ascensor cesó y se abrieron las puertas para ver los largos pasillos del departamento de Aurores, trayendo a su mente mas recuerdos, la oficina de Jhonson aun estaba ubicada en el mismo sitio, llamó a la puerta y una voz lo hizo pasar,

—Potter, al fin te dignaste a volver…. Te pasaste del tiempo— dijo sonriendo Jhonson mientras le extendía la mano.

Harry pudo ver que en aquellos dos años Jhonson había envejecido bastante, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y labios se habían marcado mas, su cabello era ahora mucho mas blanco que antes, y lo mantenía bastante corto y bien peinado, extendió la mano sonriendo para saludarlo —Buenos días, Señor—

—Weasley, Granger, gracias por ir por él, sabía que les gustaría la pequeña sorpresa— dijo sonriendo a los chicos que se habían quedado junto a la puerta.

—Fue una agradable sorpresa— aceptó Hermione sonriente.

—Si, Harry, te esperamos afuera— le dijo Ron, mientras ambos salían de la oficina.

Jhonson se dejó caer en su silla, indicándole a Harry que se sentará también —Bien Potter, me dice François que ha quedado muy contenta con tu labor—

—Gracias, si he aprendido bastante de ellos, señor—

—Me alegra, ahora lo tendremos que poner en práctica—

—Supongo que volveré a estar bajo su mando…—

—Si, Potter, así es, y el grupo sigue siendo casi el mismo, hay un par de aurores nuevos…—

—Bien…—

—Ya los conocerás, te caerán muy bien, se han adaptado bastante rápido al ritmo de los demás, estoy seguro que tu también lo harás—

—Si, ese no es problema…—

—Este es tu horario para las guardias de esta semana, como puedes ver te he puesto con Weasley y Granger, empezaras en un par de días aun, supongo que debes buscar donde vivir y todo eso…—

Harry escuchaba a medias lo que su jefe decía, se había dedicado a leer el horario, habían un par de nombre nuevos y no pudo dejar de notar que alguien faltaba, él daba por sentado que Draco seguía con ellos, estaba seguro de haber entendido eso cuando habló con Charlie días atrás —Señor… Draco… ¿el no esta ya en nuestra área?—

—Si, claro que si esta… De los mejores, como recordaras, ¿por que la pregunta?—

—No aparece en la lista…—

—Oh, el resultó herido antes de anoche, en la última misión, una explosión al parecer, tuvo que ser operado, pero ya esta fuera de peligro, en San Mungo, tendrá aun un par de semanas libres…—

—Herido… pero él… —

—Fue grave, pero en San Mungo lo atendieron correctamente… ese muchacho se ha vuelto tan imprudente… mas que tu aun— dijo Jhonson con aire reflexivo.

—Vaya…— dijo Harry pensando en que lo primero que haría al salir de la oficina sería reclamar a sus amigos por la falta de información, y luego iría a San Mungo, hasta que no viera que Draco estaba bien realmente, no se movería de allí.

**--0o0o0--**

—Harry, por favor, él esta bien, solo duerme ahora por las pociones— dijo Hermione una vez mas, mientras ella y Ron seguían a Harry, que caminaba casi corriendo, por los pasillos de San Mungo.

—No puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho—

—Harry, no sabíamos que harías si te lo decíamos, no queríamos preocuparte— le dijo Ron a su lado.

—Miren— dijo Harry parando de pronto, sus amigos lo imitaron —Solo quiero verlo, solo unos minutos nada mas—

Ambos chicos asintieron, conocían la mirada de determinación y sabían que no había forma de detenerlo.

Harry ubicó la habitación de Draco, y entró despacio en ella, temiendo por un momento que el chico estuviera despierto y lo echará a gritos, pese a que sus amigos le habían dicho ya que estaría inconciente por las pociones.

Harry contuvo el aire cuando vio a Draco suspendido sobre la cama, con una sábana encima, rodeado de luces claras que lo hacían parecer rodeado por una cálida aura, frascos y monótonos sonidos todo aquello le daba una imagen poco real, como si un fuera de este mundo, si no un ángel. Caminó lentamente hasta estar a su lado, se veía mas pálido de lo normal, pensó que debía ser por la sangre que había perdido, aun así su rostro estaba relajado y tranquilo, sus cabellos rubios caían descuidadamente sobre su frente, extendió una mano lentamente y los retiró hacia los lados, al sentir su piel, tibia a pesar de todo, no pudo resistir la tentación y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la suave mejilla, disfrutando del contacto, un gemido escapó de la boca del rubio, y Harry detuvo su caricia, pensando que tal vez, con aquellas caricias lo había despertado.

—¿Harry…?— murmuró Draco, que había sentido, dentro de su semi inconciencia aquella tibia mano acariciándolo como años atrás, pensó que aun estaría dormido, pero podía sentir su aroma, podía escuchar su respiración, estaba casi seguro que si lograba abrir los ojos lo vería de pie junto a él, era demasiado real como para no disfrutarlo.

Harry sintió su corazón latiendo con violencia, sin embargo era incapaz de retirar su mano de la mejilla del rubio, y sus dedos siguieron acariciando y recorriendo hasta la barbilla, donde una pequeña e incipiente barba ya empezaba a crecer. Draco suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, y Harry sonrió en respuesta, que importa si solo era por que el rubio estaba inconciente, o que no recordaría nada de aquello cuando despertara, después de tanto tiempo el poder verlo de cerca, durmiendo tranquilamente era mas de lo que había esperado al volver a Londres, aunque sea en aquella situación.

—Draco… te extrañé…te amo tanto, no puedo dejar de hacerlo— murmuró Harry lentamente, mientras sus dedos aun acariciaban la mejilla del rubio. Un pequeño ruido lo hizo girar Hermione y Ron lo miraban preocupados desde la puerta.

—Vamos ya— le dijo la chica en susurro.

Harry dio una mirada mas a Draco, —lo siento… adiós, mi amor— le murmuro al oído antes de girarse y salir de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos.

Las palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Draco, como si hubieran sido pronunciadas a la distancia, intentó abrir los ojos pero se sentía demasiado débil incluso para eso, y pronto el aroma de Harry desapareció y el silencio se hizo nuevamente.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry le pidió a Ron y Hermione que no mencionaran nada acerca de su regreso aun, y a regañadientes sus amigos aceptaron, diciendo que por el momento no le dirían a nadie.

Sus amigos lo llevaron a comer a un restaurante cerca del departamento donde ellos vivían, que a Harry le gustaba bastante, con un par de cervezas se pasaron bastante tiempo contándose pequeñas aventuras, Harry los hizo reír al contarles lo mal que la había pasado tratando de entender y hacerse entender por sus compañeros, mientras ellos le relataban algunas misiones y anécdotas de sus amigos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sentía ligeramente feliz.

Ya en la noche Harry daba vueltas en el pequeño sofá de la sala, su mente seguía recordándole una y otra vez su visita a Draco, la forma como éste había murmurado su nombre, la palidez de su piel… la necesidad que tenía de verlo nuevamente, aunque Draco no lo viera, de cuidarlo, de estar a su lado. Dio un par de vueltas mas en la cama, encendió un cigarro y lo fumó lentamente, tratando de calmarse, sin embargo sabía que no podría dormir, no estando Draco en San Mungo, y por mas que sus amigos dijeran que ya estaba fuera de peligro no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Finalmente, decidido, se puso de pie, garabateó una pequeña nota para sus amigos, de su maleta sacó su capa invisible, y abrió la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo, ya en el pasillo se envolvió con la capa y se desapareció para luego aparecer en San Mungo.

No le fue muy difícil llegar hasta la habitación de Draco, pese a las enfermeras que vigilaban los pasillos y el ajetreo de una y otra camilla, abrió lo mas despacio que pudo la puerta y se coló dentro de la habitación, el rubio seguía de la misma forma que la primera vez que lo había visto, Harry se sentó en el piso, junto a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, aun cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad y se dedicó a observarlo, pasó toda la noche despierto, velando su sueño, por momentos Draco gruñía alguna cosa que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo tranquilo.

Un par de veces una enfermera entró a la habitación y revisó los hechizos y pociones alrededor de Draco, para luego salir sin notar su presencia, por la ventana podía ver como el sol ya estaba por salir de un momento a otro, se sentía realmente cansado, pero aun no se quería mover de aquel privilegiado lugar, quería quedarse cuidando a Draco, los ojos se le cerraban, y él hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo, finalmente no pudo mas y cerró los ojos —_Solo un momento, luego me iré—_ se dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Un pequeño golpe en el costado lo hizo sobresaltarse, cuando abrió los ojos delante suyo estaban Ron, Hermione y Shane, que lo miraban de manera acusadora.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— le dijo Ron en un susurro y tendiéndole la mano para que se levante.

Harry vio como la capa había caído hacia un lado, seguro cuando estaba dormido, por la ventana ya entraba la luz del día, les dedicó una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos antes de tomar la mano de Ron y ponerse de pie, agitó las piernas, tratando de desentumecerlas. —Es que yo no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Draco…—

—El estará bien, no te preocupes— le dijo Shane mientras le extendía una mano — ¿Como has estado?—

—Bien… y ¿tu?—

— Bastante bien, creo yo —

—Me alegra—

—Vamos, Harry, mejor será que desayunes algo, Draco necesita que lo revisen, además que despertará pronto, ya le han quitado las pociones regeneradoras— le dijo Hermione mientras recogía la capa invisible.

Harry miró una vez el cuerpo de Draco, antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir a la chica fuera de la habitación, detrás de él iban también Shane y Ron.

**--0o0o0--**

_**Notas finales:**_

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me han enviado, he quedado muy feliz por todo lo que me han dicho y ya me encargué de responderlos a cada uno._

_La historia recién empieza, y espero que les guste..._

_Espero que todos tengan una buena semana, y estamos leyéndonos el lunes que viene. _

_Y ya saben, un comentario es todo lo que necesito para sonreír. _

_Pao. _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 3****:**

**REENCUENTROS**

En medio de lo que Harry denominó un vil engaño por parte de sus amigos fue llevado a la madriguera, la cual lucía igual que dos años atrás, donde toda la familia Weasley en pleno, junto con Remus, Tonks, Luna, Neville y Ginny lo esperaban listos a darle la bienvenida y todos los reclamos por su sorpresiva partida.

—Eres un ingrato, y un mal amigo— le reclamó Luna aun sin soltarlo del abrazo —mira que irte así, sin decir a donde…—

—Lo siento…— murmuró Harry dentro del abrazo.

—Ven aquí muchacho— le dijo la señora Weasley mientras prácticamente lo arrancaba de los brazos de la chica para poder abrazarlo con fuerza —Nunca mas te vuelvas a ir así… mírate, pero si se ve que no te alimentabas bien, y estas demasiado paliducho— dijo la mujer con mirada critica mientras tomaba el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

—Hola Señora Weasley— pudo decir Harry antes de ser abrazado nuevamente, y así continuo durante mucho rato, luego de la señora Weasley, los gemelos lo abrazaron y golpearon, según ellos, cariñosamente en los brazos, luego Neville, Ginny, el señor Weasley, Bill y Fleur. Desde un rincón Lupin lo observaba junto a Tonks, tenía una mirada extraña, aquello lo ponía realmente nervioso, ¿estaría demasiado molesto por haberse perdido su boda, como le había comentado Ron?

—Yo… los extrañé mucho, a todos— dijo Harry sonriendo azorado hacia todo el grupo mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas para llegar al rincón donde estaba Lupin y encararlo.

—Ya me dirás cuanto nos extrañaste, no mandaste siquiera una nota de felicitación— le dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie y caminando con pasos largos y firmes hasta donde estaba Harry, a su alrededor los demás se hicieron a un lado, —¡No debería ni venir a saludarte por tu comportamiento!— dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos frene a él, a su lado, con el cabello azul eléctrico, Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como tratando de darle a entender que no se lo tome tan enserio.

—Lo siento, sé que tienes razón actué mal— dijo Harry mirando al piso, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

—Pues si, lo hiciste— respondió Remus aun con voz seria.

—Y que no merezco que me disculpes por haber faltado, sobre todo cuando prometí ser tu padrino— siguió explicando Harry.

—No, no lo mereces—

—Pero es que… no pude llegar— Harry levantó la vista y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Remus.

—¿No pudiste llegar?— bufó Remus.

—Ya, amor— intercedió Tonks aun sonriendo —Dale un abrazo que sé que te mueres de ganas—

Lupin fulminó a su ahora esposa con la mirada antes de mirar a Harry nuevamente y dar un suspiro, rindiéndose —Oh, Ven aquí— dijo mientras lo jalaba para abrazarlo.

Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Remus —En serio lo siento…— murmuró, Remus negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto— le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

—También me alegra haber vuelto— respondió Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable por haberse ido de Inglaterra sin decir nada a nadie, y dejando tanta gente preocupada, él siempre pensó que después de lo que había pasado y lo que le había hecho a Draco, sus amigos le darían la espalda (y con toda la justa razón del mundo, claro está) pero no, allí estaban todos esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, y eso no podía dejar de emocionarlo.

Cuando por fin se pudieron sentar a la mesa los gemelos empezaron a explicarle entusiasmados acerca del éxito de su tienda, y como habían abierto ya varias sucursales mas, para sorpresa de Harry, con apoyo y asesoría de Draco.

El nombre de Draco surgió, primero tímidamente en la conversación, era como si sus amigos estuvieran tanteando el terreno, Harry sin embargo no se mostró incomodo, si no con ganas de saber mas, mas de todos ellos, de lo que había pasado desde su partida, y también de la vida de Draco.

Así fue como supo que Draco aun seguía viviendo en la mansión, ahora junto a Shane, quien, según sus amigos era uno más del grupo y que estaba muy unido a Draco.

Luna le contó que su padre ya se había retirado por completo del manejo de la revista, y que ahora se pasaba el tiempo haciendo experimentos en el pequeño laboratorio que tenía en casa, Ginny seguía jugando Quiditch, y Neville había abierto un invernadero, daba clases en la universidad y algunas charlas cada vez que era requerido, aun no había podido entrar a enseñar a Hogwarts, aunque ya había recibido una propuesta de Beauxbatons, sin embargo seguía esperando por Hogwarts.

Conoció a la pequeña Victorie una pequeña muy linda de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, hija de Bill y Fleur, quienes seguían trabajando en Gringots. El señor Weasley le comentó que ese sería su último año en el ministerio, luego se retiraría. La señora Weasley estaba muy emocionada por la pronta jubilación del señor Weasley, pues ya casi nunca tenía a nadie en casa durante el día.

Estaban ya tomando el postre cuando la voz de Shane resonó en la chimenea.

— ¡Señora Weasley!—

Todos se miraron por un par de segundos antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala de estar, la señora Weasley se inclinó un poco para dejarse ver por Shane.

—Shane, querido, ¿dime pasó algo?— preguntó la señora Weasley con voz preocupada.

—No, nada malo, Draco ya despertó, Hermione me dijo que estarían aquí, en un momento mas ya puede recibir visitas—

Un suspiro de alivio llenó la habitación —Gracias, estaremos allí en un momento mas— dijo la señora Weasley, Shane hizo una reverencia y desapareció entre las llamas.

Pronto todos tomaron sus capas y se alistaron para salir, Harry junto a ellos, estuvo en la sala de espera, aunque pidió a todos que no le dijeran nada a Draco de su llegada a Londres, ya que recién había despertado y era mejor no molestarlo con eso, además Harry no entraría a verlo, aunque si quería estar cerca, para que sus amigos le contaran como estaba

—Yo creo que él notará tu presencia en la oficina— le dijo algo burlón Ron.

—Ya, pero ahora no tiene que saberlo ¿verdad?— contestó Harry, pensando ahora en como se comportarían uno con el otro durante el trabajo, no entendía la terquedad de Jhonson por hacerlo volver, o hacerlo estar en la misma área que el rubio.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, se dedicó a mirar el techo un par de minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en San Mungo, a su lado Shane lo miraba atentamente.

—Hola…— murmuró sintiendo su garganta seca.

Shane le acercó un pequeño vaso de agua, le levantó un poco la cabeza y lo ayudó a beber —Hola… ¿como te sientes…?—

Draco sintió el agua deslizarse por su garganta con gran alivio —Bien creo… ¿que hora es?— respondió mientras Shane retiraba el vaso.

—mmm… déjame ver, las 4: 35 de la tarde—

—Oh… vaya— dijo mientras trataba de sentarse, los brazos temblaron ligeramente por el esfuerzo, Shane lo sostuvo y le acomodó una almohada detrás de la espalda, y lo ayudó a sentarse completamente. —He dormido todo el día…—

—Bueno, en realidad… hoy es miércoles…—

—¿Miércoles?— preguntó Draco con asombro, —pero ayer era lunes…—

—No, ayer definitivamente no fue lunes, fue martes, estuviste semi-inconciente durante dos días, para que las pociones actuaran correctamente en tu organismo…— Draco miró hacia la ventana y alrededor del cuarto como tratando de encontrar el engaño en lo que Shane le decía, ¿en serio habían sido dos días? —Escucha, resultaste muy herido esta vez…— siguió Shane sentándose en la cama frente a su hermano.

—Oh… aquí vamos, el discurso otra vez— dijo Draco resoplando y cruzándose de brazos, en una actitud que a Shane siempre le parecía infantil.

—Si, el discurso otra vez… — le dijo Shane seriamente —Tenías un par de costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado… tuvimos que operarte de emergencia, hubo desestabilizad de magia y de signos vitales…creo que esta vez estuvo muy cerca—

—Entiendo— dijo Draco dándole una mirada de disculpa a su hermano —Realmente lo siento, no que yo vaya por allí pidiendo que me lastimen—

Shane negó con la cabeza —Solo ten más cuidado… ya te lo he dicho antes—

Draco asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, hasta que Draco habló nuevamente —Los demás… ¿ellos resultaron heridos?—

—Solo cosas pequeñas, tu te llevaste el premio esta vez—

—Siempre primero, hermanito— dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que gracioso que eres…— le respondió Shane con tono burlón también antes de cambiar su voz a mas seria y profesional —Te quedarás aun una semana mas, como perdiste demasiada sangre, y tu magia se desestabilizó durante algún tiempo aun hay cosas que debemos revisar antes de dejarte salir—

—¿Una semana? Vamos Shane, es demasiado tiempo—

—Una semana señor, y aquello no es negociable—

— En realidad todo es negociable— dijo Draco mientras apuntaba a su hermano con el dedo índice, pero Shane solo frunció mas el ceño, así que Draco entendió que no valdría de mucho discutir, no cuando su hermano lo miraba de esa manera al menos —Vale, vale— dijo Draco, Shane sonrió triunfal.

De pronto algo volvió a la memoria de Draco: —Shane, durante el tiempo que estuve inconciente… —

—Semi-inconciente— le corrigió Shane.

—Si, eso… semi inconciente… ¿alguien vino a verme?—

—Todos, como siempre—

—Ya veo, tuve un sueño que parecía tan real…—

—Es probable que los hayas escuchado hablándote, aunque también estuviste durmiendo una gran parte del tiempo…— dijo Shane mientras Draco le daba una mirada algo extraña, que a Shane le pareció de ¿Decepción?

—Si, eso ha de ser…— murmuró Draco, la voz de Harry se había escuchado tan real, y aquella caricia, casi podía sentirla aun, trató de alejar todo aquello de su mente, sabiendo que no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

—Draco, afuera, como ya debes imaginar, esta toda la pandilla en pleno, quieren verte, ¿te sientes con fuerzas para recibirlos?— le preguntó Shane interrumpiéndolo en sus cavilaciones y mirándolo cada vez mas extraño.

— ¡Claro, he dormido dos días enteros!, creo que ya descansé bastante— dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Vale, pero no se pueden quedar mucho tiempo, aun estas débil, aunque no lo sientas en este momento— dijo Shane poniéndose de pie.

—Si mamá— le respondió Draco en forma burlona, pero antes que el chico abandonara la habitación lo llamó —Shane…—

—Si, dime—

— ¿Tú me curaste?—

—Claro…—

—Gracias…—

Shane sonrió complacido —No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿quieres?—

Draco asintió y su hermano abandonó la habitación, minutos después sus amigos llegaron, la señora Weasley le soltó su acostumbrado discurso, mientras Hermione y Ron le informaron los resultados de la misión.

Draco tuvo que darle razón a Shane, pues una hora después de despertar se sentía totalmente cansado, pronto quedó dormido una vez más.

Aquella noche, nuevamente cubierto por su capa invisible, Harry logró escabullirse a la habitación y se quedó a cuidarlo, apoyado en la misma pared, observando el tranquilo sueño de Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo nuevamente fue algo sencillo para Harry, sus demás compañeros lo habían recibido con gran entusiasmo, durante el día estaba en el ministerio, y durante la noche volvía a la habitación del rubio, cuando éste estaba ya dormido, para que no notara su presencia, las dos primeras noches Shane lo había reñido, pero a la tercera noche parecía ya convencido de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que en las mañanas llegaba temprano, lo despertaba con una gran taza de café y lo enviaba a casa de nuevo.

—Hoy le daremos el alta— le dijo Shane aquella mañana mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

—Oh, entiendo, y… ¿cuando volverá al trabajo?— preguntó Harry algo triste, sabía que ahora si no podría evitar la confrontación con Draco.

—Si por él fuera, hoy mismo…— dijo con fastidio Shane —Pero será pasado mañana—

—Supongo que será mas difícil que me meta a la mansión a vigilar su sueño ¿no?— medio bromeó Harry, aunque con una sonrisa triste.

—Si, así es Harry— dijo Shane deteniendo el paso, Harry se quedó de pie a su lado también, preparado para escuchar cualquier tipo de discurso de hermano sobre protector que le tuviera Shane preparado. —Sé que las cosas entre tu y mi hermano no quedaron para nada bien, pero también sé que tu aun lo quieres…— Harry asintió —Yo no sé como se comportara contigo ahora que trabajen juntos, pero debo advertirte, Draco ha cambiado bastante desde que te fuiste… eso es lo que dicen sus amigos, cuando lo conocí actuaba algo diferente, pero no tuve tanta oportunidad de conocerlo antes que ustedes… terminaran—

Harry asintió en silencio, sorprendiéndose de cuanto aun le dolía que alguien mas dijera Ustedes terminaran.

—Solo te pido que no lo presiones, ni lo hostigues, ni lo fuerces a nada…—

—Yo no pensaba forzarlo a nada— dijo Harry con aire ofendido, ¿Qué creía Shane? ¿Qué lo arrinconaría en uno de los pasillos del ministerio para convencerlo de volver con él o algo por el estilo?

—Vamos Harry, has estado en su habitación viéndolo dormir durante toda la semana…—

—Me preocupo por él, eso es todo…—

—Lo sé, pero a Draco no le gustará saber aquello, ni que estés sobre él, sé que no soy el mejor para decirte esto, pero lo heriste mucho hace tiempo, él, creo que lo lleva bien, y no quisiera que volviera a sufrir…—

—Yo… entiendo— respondió Harry bajando la mirada, Shane le dio una palmada en la espalda, —No tengo intenciones de siquiera insinuarle nada… en serio— dijo finalmente Harry.

Shane asintió —Supongo que te veré por allí— le dijo mientras regresaba por el pasillo y dejaba a Harry solo frente a la puerta de salida.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡Lo tengo!!— rugió Daniel, con alegría en la voz a la vez que levantaba en brazos a un niño pequeño, de, según supuso el auror unos 8 años.

—¡Hey…! suéltame, solo fue una broma…. Ese niño siempre me molesta!— gritaba el niño pateando y tratando de soltarse del agarre del auror.

—Genial…— dijo Harry mientras seguía examinando la gran esfera verde que flotaba a escasos metros del piso.

—Ahora niño, vamos con tus padres, a los cuales les daremos una multa por enseñarte esos trucos— le dijo Daniel, quien finalmente había podido someter al niño y lo cargaba sobre los hombros, como si fuera un saco.

—Espera… como fue que hizo algo así… esta lleno de…— dijo Harry aun examinando fascinado la esfera, pero no terminó de hablar cuando ésta estalló, sintiendo como era empapado por una sustancia viscosa y pestilente —¡Puaj!! PUS, esta lleno de PUS…— gritó enfurecido mientras retiraba un poco de la sustancia de su rostro.

El niño que aun era cargado por Daniel empezó a reír y al poco rato el auror también lo hacía, pero la mirada furiosa que le dio Harry hizo que se detuviera —Lo siento, Harry es solo que…— una nueva carcajada fue frenada con mucho esfuerzo por Daniel antes de poder seguir hablando —por que mejor no regresas a la oficina, y yo llevo a este pequeño a casa…—

—Vale…— dijo disgustado Harry, le dio una ultima mirada de resentimiento al niño, que aun sonreía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza antes de aparecer en el sótano del ministerio, donde estaban las celdas de los detenidos, los dos guardias que cuidaban el lugar y que conocía a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo se le quedaron mirados con una mueca entre diversión y preocupación.

—Sin comentarios, chicos— dijo con aire cansado mientras subía por las pequeñas escaleras de emergencia para llegar a la oficina, esperando no encontrar demasiada gente en el camino, poder coger su túnica de repuesto y luego ir hacia los vestidores para poder tomar una ducha.

Caminó por el pasillo y se cruzó con Katty, quien seguía siendo la secretaria de Jhonson, —Hey, Harry… ¿que te pasó?— dijo ella mirándolo media divertida.

—Oh, ya sabes el deber…— dijo Harry sin detenerse a conversar, llegó por fin al área de aurores y entro sin mirar a los lados, directo a su escritorio que estaba al final, tomó de uno de los cajones la túnica de repuesto y su pequeño morral y se dio vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, pero el llamado de su amiga lo detuvo:

—¡Por Dios Harry, pensé que solo era un niño haciendo travesuras!!— dijo Hermione preocupada, a su lado Harry vio que Ron se mordía los labios para evitar la risa, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue Draco, allí estaba, apoyado sobre el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, Harry pensó que nunca antes la túnica de aurores se había lucido tan bien por nadie como por Draco, ahora que lo veía despierto, de pie, podía recién notar los cambios en él, su cabello tenía ahora un nuevo corte, era disparejo, los mechones mas largos le llegaban casi hasta los hombros, mientras algunos mas pequeños caían sobre su frente desordenadamente, y esos ojos lo miraban de una manera extraña, analizándolo, sus rosados labios, que a Harry le parecieron tan o mas apetecibles que antes, se apretaron en una extraña mueca. Harry sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se hacía cada vez mas difícil, su mente le gritaba ¡corre… corre! Pero sus piernas no parecían enterarse.

Draco, que al primer día en el que debí incorporarse había llegado tarde por tener que atender un improviso con una de sus empresas se encontraba conversando con Ron y Hermione, los cuales le querían decir algo, importante al parecer, pero daban tantas vueltas que él simplemente se estaba ya cansando, cuando el olor de algo asqueroso llegó hasta ellos, los tres giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, y Draco pudo ver a alguien, que no reconoció, caminando, con paso rápido y firme, bañado en una sustancia verdosa, hasta el último escritorio, no fue hasta que se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos cargando algunas cosas que lo reconoció, parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de pensar si aquello era parte de otro de sus sueños o realidad, cuando Hermione habló y lo llamó por su nombre comprendió que no estaba soñando, era Harry, él que lo miraba con la boca abierta, con el cabello, al parecer mas largo que antes, húmedo y pegado a la frente, la túnica empapada y adherida al cuerpo, se le veía mas delgado que antes tal vez, y esa mirada verde, única para Draco, esa mirada que ahora lo estaba estudiando. No pudo evitar pensar que después de todo era una situación graciosa, allí estaba el objeto de sus sueños durante mas de dos años, delante de él, empapado en algo asqueroso y pestilente, mirándolo azorado.

Hermione y Ron miraron a ambos lados, tanto Harry como Draco solo se habían quedado allí observándose, convencidos que nada malo ocurriría pensaron que era el mejor momento para alejarse, y así lo hicieron, dejándolos solos.

—Draco…— murmuró Harry entrecortadamente, pues los latidos de su corazón impedían que la voz le fluyera normalmente (o al menos eso pensó él)

— ¿Has vuelto al trabajo?— le preguntó indiferentemente Draco, que, ahora entendía lo que sus amigos le habían querido decir durante toda la mañana, hizo una nota mental para recordarse que luego los debía matar, con mucho sufrimiento incluido.

—Si… yo… bueno Jhonson no quiere cambiarme de grupo…— respondió Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto consigo mismo,

— _¡Vamos, no es tan difícil, sabes hablar!!_— Se reprochó mentalmente.

—Ya veo…— dijo Draco sin cambiar su expresión en lo mas mínimo.

—Pero… yo… yo no te quiero molestar, si te incomoda mi presencia aquí yo puedo insistir con Jhonson… tal vez él…— empezó a explicar Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Tu presencia no me provoca nada—

—Oh… ya… claro— dijo bajando la cabeza. Aquel comentario había dolido, realmente si había dolido. Sin embargo aunque la razón le decía que era el momento de salir corriendo de allí, sus piernas se negaban a moverse mientras sus ojos seguían estudiando a Draco, registrando cada uno de los cambios en él.

Draco rodeó su escritorio, se sentó y sacó un par de pergaminos y una pluma, empezó a escribir con rapidez por un par de minutos, haciéndose el desentendido aunque aun sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en él, hasta que finalmente levantó la mirada una vez mas. Harry seguía allí de pie, observándolo, con sus cosas entre los brazos, y bañado en aquella sustancia —Yo que tú me voy a dar una ducha, estas apestando toda la oficina— dijo con una mueca que a Harry le recordó mucho al Draco de Hogwarts.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y recordó entonces lo ocurrido, y como lucía, casi pudo sentir como su cerebro empezaba a funcionar nuevamente, asintió y salió casi corriendo rumbo a los vestidores, maldiciendo su suerte, cuando por fin lograba ver a Draco despierto, y existía la posibilidad de mantener una conversación tenía que estar empapado en una asquerosa y apestosa sustancia, ¡oh, cuanto odiaba a ese niño, y su estúpida broma!

En cuanto Harry abandonó la oficina, Draco se dejó caer sobre la silla, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón, —Maldición ¿como es que aun logras provocar tanto en mi?— se preguntó aunque realmente ya sabía la respuesta.

Harry volvió una hora después, completamente limpio, y sin el olor que le había costado tanto trabajo quitar, cuando llegó notó que su escritorio, aunque a una gran distancia, quedaba enfrente del de Draco, es decir cada vez que levantaba la vista, veía al rubio, leyendo, o escribiendo, su estomago revoloteaba cada vez que aquello pasaba, aunque ni una sola vez su mirada se había cruzado con la de Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

—Por mi no hay problema, ya lo veo igual todos los día en el trabajo ¿no?— dijo Draco dando un sorbo a su taza de capuchino, había recibido una lechuza de Luna, pidiéndole reunirse aquella tarde, diciendo que debía hablar con él. En algunos días mas sería el cumpleaños de la chica y como siempre lo celebraría con una gran y fenomenal fiesta, pero se presentaba ante ella el problema de invitar tanto a Harry como a Draco, así que finalmente había decidido encarar el problema, primero con Draco para saber cual era su opinión al respecto.

—Si, pero no es lo mismo, es decir, esto es una discoteca… y no quiero que luego terminen en problemas….— le dijo Luna con aire crítico

—Vamos, Luna, Harry y yo la llevamos bien, ¿si?, él se mete en sus cosas y yo en las mías, el que estemos en la misma discoteca no quiere decir que vaya a pasar algo malo, ni siquiera tenemos que dirigirnos la palabra—

—Si, pero temo que te comportes como siempre, te ligues a algún chico por allí y luego hagas sentir mal a Harry—

Draco la miró unos segundos molesto, ¿El era el que hacía sentir mal a Harry?... ¿Acaso era él el responsable de lo que había pasado? —No tiene por que sentirse mal, él y yo no somos nada hace mas de dos años, si mas no recuerdo por que él se ligó a un italianito de tres por cuatro— respondió con voz bastante molesta y descortés.

Luna suspiró con fastidio, sabía que entraba en terreno peligroso —Bien, veo que aun no lo puedes perdonar… ¿seguro que su presencia no te causa ya ningún daño?—

—Oh, vamos Luna, no empieces con eso ¿si?— dijo Draco cada vez mas a la defensiva.

Luna le dio una mirada evaluadora, sabía que no podía seguir con la conversación por ese rumbo, por que si no Draco se enfadaría (no era la primera vez) así que no insistió mas en el tema, solo le quedaba rogar a Merlín que nada realmente pasara durante su fiesta.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Harry entró a la discoteca el sonido de la música, junto con el calor y el humo que golpeó su rostro, lo desubicaron por unos segundos, delante suyo sintió como Hermione le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba, se dejó llevar por su amiga, atravesando la pista de baile, entre cuerpos que se contorneaban y bailaban al ritmo impuesto por la música, cuando por fin llego hacia la gran mesa de uno de los lados encontró al resto de sus amigos hablando y bebiendo contentos, primero se acercó hasta Luna para poder saludarla, con un abrazo:

—Feliz día…—

—¡Harry!! pensé que ya no vendrías…— dijo ella.

—No, como crees— dijo Harry con cierto sentimiento de culpa, lo cierto era que no pensaba ir, hasta que Ginny y Hermione aparecieron en medio del departamento, lo obligaron a cambiarse e ir a la discoteca con ellas, a él no se le apetecía ir por un solo motivo, y dicho motivo estaba ahora en la pista de baile, meneándose de la manera mas descarada que jamás le había visto, con unos pantalones oscuros demasiado ajustados y una camiseta roja que le quedaba perfecta, delante de él un chico, con el cabello castaño y bastante guapo sonreía como no pudiendo creer su suerte, mientras Draco lo jalaba por las caderas para tener mayor contacto.

—Harry, ven toma algo— le dijo a su lado Ron, que veía al mismo punto al que observaba el moreno y entendía que sería una noche difícil.

Harry se sentó junto a su amigo y tomó de un solo trago el pequeño vaso que le dieron, sin dejar de mirar a Draco y su acompañante —No sabía que tuviera un novio…— murmuró sin poder evitar el fastidio en la voz —No lo había visto antes—

—Ni lo verás después— dijo a su lado Neville —Es solo alguien con el que esta bailando, no es su novio—

—Pero… ¡prácticamente se lo esta follando en la pista!!— respondió Harry con la indignación y los celos a flor de piel, por que aquel chico estaba toqueteando a Draco de una manera, al parecer del moreno, demasiado íntima y descarada, a él jamás Draco le había permitido hacer eso, no en un lugar público al menos, y ahora le decían que ese solo era "alguien" con quien estaba bailando.

—No, no lo creo, le he visto hacer cosas peores— dijo Hermione, uniéndose a la conversación.

Harry dejó de mirar la pista de baile, para girar hacia sus amigos

—¿Ah?—

—Nada…vamos a bailar mejor… ¿si?— le dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano, Harry aceptó con poco entusiasmo la invitación y ella lo jaló hacia el lado opuesto al que Draco y su "amigo" bailaban.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando finalmente Draco vio que Harry era alejado por Hermione hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile soltó un suspiro de alivio, había notado como Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima, y aquello lo ponía nervioso, en realidad la sola presencia del chico lo hacía, despidió a su amigo y se encaminó a la mesa de Luna, para poder beber algo.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca lo soltarías— le dijo Luna a tono de reproche, mientras Shane, a su lado sonreía.

—Veo que ya llegaste, hermanito, pensé que tenías turno esta noche— dijo Draco ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga.

—Oh, ya ves, cambie solo un turno con un compañero…— explicó Shane quitándole importancia al asunto, cuando lo cierto era que había tenido que cambiar toda una semana nocturna con un compañero para poder llegar a la fiesta.

—Gracias, Shane— dijo Luna sonriendo.

Shane agradeció que las luces cubrieran su rostro, pues estaba seguro que ante aquella sonrisa él no podía dejar de ruborizarse, Draco arqueó las cejas en mudo entendimiento y se giró hacia sus demás amigos.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Acaso Draco se comporta así todo el tiempo? Ninguno de ustedes parecía sorprendido por eso— reprochó Harry a Hermione.

—El es diferente ahora, le gusta salir, bailar, se divierte… demasiado en realidad— le explicaba Hermione a Harry mientras ambos bailaban.

—¿Me estas diciendo que se ha convertido en uno de esos tipos que andan por allí contoneándose y acostándose con todo lo que encuentran…?— preguntó Harry molesto y para que negarlo bastante celoso.

—Tampoco como que con todo lo que encuentra pero…— dijo la chica dejando de bailar —Lo cierto es que nosotros queremos que ustedes se lleven en paz, él es así ahora y tu debes entenderlo, y aceptarlo, además de meterte en la cabeza que él y tu… pues ya no son nada…—

Harry la miró un par de segundos antes de girar en dirección a la mesa, Draco no estaba ya allí, estaba un poco mas allá, hablándole a otro chico al oído, el cual sonreía de lo que el rubio le decía, el pequeño león de celos rugió en su pecho nuevamente, pero le dio la razón a su amiga, él no podía reclamar nada, asintió en silencio —Volvamos, ya no quiero bailar— murmuró al oído de la chica.

Hermione le dio una mirada de pena y asintió —Harry se dirigió a la mesa, seguido por su amiga, y no se movió mas de allí, bebió un trago tras otro, tratando de no mirar y seguir las acciones de Draco, pero aquello le fue imposible.

Draco bailaba nuevamente en el centro de la pista, el ritmo de la música golpeaba al mismo ritmo que su corazón, delante suyo estaba Carlos, un chico que había conocido minutos antes. Está realmente guapo, pensó Draco, mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo jalaba mas hacia él, el chico colocó las manos alrededor de su cuello y Draco se acercó mas, Carlos pasó la lengua sobre sus labios en una clara invitación que Draco no pensó en rechazar y pronto estaba besándolo, no había nada de romanticismo ni enamoramiento en aquel beso, como siempre le pasaba a Draco era desesperación pura, desesperación por borrar de sus labios el sabor de los de Harry, aunque estaba convencido que aquello no pasaría, las manos de Carlos se enroscaron en su cabello, y las de Draco bajaron de las caderas hasta que abarcaron en su totalidad las redondas y firmes nalgas, apretándolas y jalándolas hacia él, un pequeño gemido lo hizo sonreír, repitió el movimiento varias veces mas, sintiendo como a través de la delgada tela del pantalón su erección crecía, un gemido mucho mas agudo escapó de los labios de Carlos, y Draco besó su cuello mordiendo ligeramente antes de empujar al chico y hacerlo caminar, aun sin romper el contacto hacia uno de los baños.

Harry no pudo evitar que su magia fluyera, y por unos segundos los vasos de la mesa de sus amigos tintinearon peligrosamente, había visto a Draco besar a ese otro chico, rápidamente desvió la mirada, pensando que no podía ver aquello mas tiempo, tomó aire varias veces tratando de calmarse, mientras sus amigos le daban miradas disimuladas, estaba seguro que ellos sabían que él era el responsable del pequeño tintineo de los vaso, cuando volvió a mirar Draco ya no estaba en la pista, no queriendo pensar en donde se podían haber metido o que pudieran estar haciendo se puso de pie, y le murmuró a Neville, que era el que estaba a su lado que iría al baño.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco empujó a Carlos dentro de uno de los cubículos vacíos y cerró la puerta tras él, se lanzó sobre sus labios una vez mas mientras con sus manos desabotonaba los pantalones del chico, Carlos intentaba hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de Draco, y al final luego de pelear un poco ambos pudieron acariciar su ya despiertas erecciones, Draco mordió con un poco mas de fuerza el cuello de Carlos para luego girarlo contra la pared, Carlos sujetó con ambas manos los extremos del cubículo.

Harry abrió la llave de agua del baño, y se mojó el rostro, tratando de refrescarse, evitando mirar a los lados; había mas de una pareja teniendo sexo alrededor sin ningún tipo de pudor, cerró la llave de agua, y vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, los gemidos de algunas parejas lo hicieron sonrojarse, pero fue un gemido en especial el que llamó su atención, lo conocía, lo había escuchado cientos de veces antes, era de Draco, estaba completamente seguro que era él el que estaba dentro de uno de esos sitios gimiendo de placer con alguien mas. Se congeló por un par de segundos, tratando de asimilar aquello, pero los gemidos de Draco resonaban cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza, imaginándolo con otro, con un extraño sin rostro, un extraño que ahora disfrutaba un momento de placer con aquel que amaba. No lo pudo soportar más tiempo y salió del baño prácticamente corriendo queriendo alejar de su mente aquellas imágenes que se habían formado en su cabeza.

Llegó hasta su mesa, sintiéndose demasiado agitado, de pronto le pareció que estaba en un ambiente demasiado asfixiante, necesitaba aire, salir de allí. Se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales le miraron extrañados, y preocupados, pero no pidieron mayores explicaciones, convenció a Ron y Hermione de quedarse y finalmente salió de la discoteca, sintiendo como el aire de la madrugada lo refrescaba.

**--0o0o0--**

-Gracias… fue genial- murmuró Carlos dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir del pequeño cubículo, Draco le dio una sonrisa, pero no salió inmediatamente, se quedó de pie, observando la puerta un par de minutos mientras su mente vagaba nuevamente a aquella mirada verde, la misma que había visto, como siempre durante el orgasmo. Y la que veía ahora a diario en la oficina.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de Harry, preguntó a Shane casi en un susurro por el moreno, y este le explicó que se había marchado ya. Draco solo asintió de la manera mas despreocupada que pudo, pero aquello de alguna manera le hizo sentirse mal, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se marchará también, aunque con una sonrisa hacia sus amigos pero sintiéndose tan miserable y solo como siempre. Ya en su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama y extendió la mano hasta tomar la carta de Harry, una vez mas la leyó y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Las limpió con cierto fastidio, dejando la carta a un lado, si bien Harry siempre había estado presente en sus pensamientos durante su ausencia, el tenerlo cerca lo hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable _—Necesito ir a ver a Ariel—_ se dijo finalmente mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas del rostro y abrazando a su almohada, como cada noche poco a poco se quedó dormido.

**--0o0o0--**

Londres de madrugada, aun en verano era bastante gris, al parecer de Harry. Las calles estaban ligeramente iluminadas, y al ser la madrugada de un sábado aun habían personas caminando, generalmente bajo la influencia del alcohol, —_o quien sabe que mas— _pensó Harry mientras metía las manos dentro del pantalón, mas que nada para sujetar su varita y estar listo, después de tanto tiempo tenía que darle razón al viejo Ojo loco Moddy, ya la experiencia le había enseñado que uno debe estar en alerta permanente, una pequeña sonrisa afloró recordando aquellos tiempos en que el ex – auror había estado junto a ellos en Grindmul place, era todo un caso, y nadie podía negar que realmente si estaba medio chalado, en mas de una ocasión lograba sacar de quicio a Harry. Tanto Ron como Draco, al principio, se morían de miedo cuando se les acercaba. Sobre todo Draco, que no podía dejar de asociar el recuerdo de haber sido convertido en hurón con la imagen de ojo loco, aunque ya sabía por demás que no había sido realmente él el que le había hecho aquello.

Su mente empezó a divagar en los recuerdos de aquella extraña época, y era extraña por que había sido terrible, los amigos que habían perdido, las cosas que habían tenido que ver, lo cerca que habían estado de morir, pero pese a eso era en aquella época en la que se unieron mas, en la que el grupo realmente se consolidó, en donde conoció realmente a Draco, donde se enamoró de él, y casi lo pierde en manos de Voldemort. Al final lo que lo hizo vencer al mago tenebroso había sido su decisión de no dejarse arrebatar a Draco.

De pronto Harry se detuvo, no se había dado cuenta hasta donde habían le habían llevado sus pasos, ahora se encontraba de pie, frente al edificio donde quedaba su viejo departamento, aquel que había comprado y compartido con Draco por mas de cuatro años, miró a la puerta de entrada durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la cruzó, el pequeño vestíbulo se hallaba en casi completa oscuridad y completamente vacío, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras y fue subiendo los escalones de uno en uno mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente:

_**Flash Back**_

—_Harry, este sitio es muggle, ¿¡por que tienes que empeñarte tanto en vivir aquí!?— reclamó Draco mientras ambos subían las escaleras._

—_Oh, vamos, ni siquiera has visto el departamento, se que te gustará, tiene una habitación extra que podrás usar de estudio, para que puedas trabajar a gusto en tus negocios y todo eso—_

—_Pero hay miles de departamentos, en zonas mágicas, donde también tienen habitaciones extra para eso—_

—_Ya vimos aquellos y ninguno me gusto realmente, además que todos nos conocen allí, aquí podemos estar mas tranquilos— siguió defendiendo Harry, mientras se paraba frente a una puerta de madera, color oscura. —Es aquí… si no te gusta entonces te prometo que buscaremos otro sitio en un lugar mágico ¿si?—_

—_Pues entonces ya podemos volver, por que no me gustará— dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos._

_Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar paciencia, amaba a Draco pero a veces era tan… Malfoy, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la llave que la mujer encargada de vender el departamento le había entregado para que pudiera ver el departamento una vez mas y la hizo girar abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Draco._

—_No esta mal —, tuvo que admitir el rubio luego de dar una vuelta por la pequeña salita de estar, y dirigiéndose a la cocina para observar la mesa que había en el centro._

—_Tiene muy buena luz, y una chimenea que podremos conectar a la red flu — dijo Harry mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano para jalarlo —Ven quiero que veas el resto—_

_Draco no protestó y se dejó jalar por el pasillo, Harry le mostró una habitación pequeña, pero confortable —Aquí será tu estudio— sonrió Harry. _

—_Aun no he dicho que si, Harry—_

—_Pero lo harás mi amor… lo sé— respondió Harry cerrando la puerta y guiándolo hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una gran puerta blanca, la cual Harry abrió, para dejar ver una gran habitación, tenía una ventana bastante amplia, y un baño al fondo, las paredes eran de un color claro, y el piso de madera brillaba con los rayos de sol que en ese momento iluminaban la habitación._

_Draco dio una vuelta a la habitación y al baño, examinándolos con atención mientras Harry lo miraba expectante. No podía negar que el lugar se veía bien, no tan grande como la Mansión donde había vivido casi toda su vida, pero era…hogareño… esa era la palabra, se veía como un hogar, y por mas grande que la mansión pudiera ser, no le daba la misma sensación que aquel pequeño departamento. _

— _¿Y bien?— le preguntó Harry no pudiendo aguantar mas la espera al veredicto del rubio. _

—_Se ve bien…— le dijo Draco distraídamente mientras salía nuevamente de la habitación, lo cierto es que ya tenía su decisión, le gustaba el sitio, pero mas que nada le gustaba ver a Harry feliz en ese sitio, pero no por ello podía evitar el disfrutar de molestarlo un poco mas._

_Cuando llegaron a la cocina nuevamente, Draco se dedicó a observar el espacio vacío, tratando de calcular el tamaño de los muebles que podrían necesitar, le dio una mirada de disconformidad a la pequeña mesa rectangular que estaba empotrada en el piso, —Esto nos quitará espacio para poner un comedor real— dijo Draco._

—_Pero… a mi me gusta, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer aquí—_

—_Oh, si con lo bien que cocinas, Potter— respondió Draco con burla. _

_Harry extendió el brazo y jaló a Draco hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, el rubio se sorprendió por aquello, pero no protestó y pronto se vio arrinconado contra la mesa en cuestión —No hablaba de cocinar, precisamente— le murmuró Harry al oído. _

_La piel de Draco se erizó al contacto, y giró el rostro para besar a su novio, un beso lleno de pasión, sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Harry mientras ambos cuerpos se pegaban mas aun. De pronto el moreno se separó de él con brusquedad, dejando a Draco sorprendido._

—_¿Has dicho para poner un comedor real… es decir… que si?— dijo Harry sujetando a Draco por los hombros y recién procesando lo que su novio había dicho poco antes._

—_Bueno, si, pero si quieres conservar esta mesa tendrás que convencerme— le respondió Draco con una sonrisa. _

_Harry sonrió mucho mas, y se acercó al rubio —Te amo… te amo mucho… y te demostraré todos los días el por que no debes quitar esta mesa de aquí— Harry levantó al rubio y lo sentó sobre la mesa, luego se colocó entre sus piernas, con sus manos le acariciaba suavemente las piernas mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo, de una manera mas lenta y profunda. _

—_mmm…— murmuró Draco mientras Harry ahora daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello –Todos los días ¿eh?— le dijo Draco en voz baja._

—_Si, todos los días, por siempre— murmuró Harry. _

—_Tú, conmigo, por siempre… — le dijo Draco mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Harry y lo miraba a los ojos, — eso es algo que no puedo rechazar…—_

_Harry se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente — Ni yo…—_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Harry se había quedado de pie, delante de la puerta del departamento mientras su mente recordaba aquella vez en que había traído al rubio por primera vez, casi seguro de que no lo convencería, pero si lo había logrado, al día siguiente habían firmado ya los papeles de la compra, y solo unos días después se habían mudado, ahora recordaba con gracia las discusiones de esa época, sobre como decorar el departamento, sobre que comprar y que no.

Harry susurró un hechizo de seguridad, el mismo que había dejado puesto dos años atrás cuando había salido de allí, para que solo pudiera ser abierto por él, o por Draco y un pequeño click se escuchó, si es que Draco había vuelto allí no había cambiado aquello.

La puerta estaba ya sin seguro, solo tenía que empujarla para entrar, pero no pudo, no podía volver a ver aquel sitio una vez mas, vacío y sin Draco, entre esas paredes se encontraban demasiados recuerdos, se encontraban todas las promesas que se habían susurrado, todos los besos que se habían dado, todo el amor que habían sentido y que él había destruido.

Volvió a murmurar el hechizo de seguridad y la puerta se cerró, innecesariamente miró hacia todos lados antes de desaparecerse, para luego aparecer en la sala del departamento de Ron y Hermione. Con sorpresa vio que ambos chicos se encontraban en el sofá, sentados y durmiendo uno al lado de otro, la cabeza de Hermione estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron, mientras el brazo de este rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica. Se sintió culpable, seguro que lo habían estado esperando, preocupados por él. Se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, pero solo dar un par de pasos y Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

—Harry… ¿donde estabas?— dijo Hermione mientras golpeaba el brazo de Ron para que despertara también.

—Yo… lo siento, no pensé llegar tan tarde, fui a caminar—

Ron dio un sonoro bostezo — ¿Caminar…? ¿Tu solo? —

—Claro que solo— dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, Ron, vamos a la cama— le dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba al chico. —Que descanses, Harry—

—Si, duerme— le dijo Ron mientras ambos caminaban ya por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

—Buenas noches, chicos— dijo Harry mientras con la varita se cambiaba la ropa por el pijama, se dejó caer en el sofá y jaló un par de mantas, por la ventana vio que el cielo estaba ya bastante claro, a punto de amanecer, se quedó despierto bastante rato mas, mirando la ventana mientras su mente seguía bombardeándolo de recuerdos.

**--0o0o0--**

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, no era necesario— dijo Luna con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a Shane por el pequeño jardín hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Claro que era necesario, no me sentiría bien si no supiera que llegaste bien a casa— le dijo él.

Unos pasos mas y ambos estuvieron delante de la puerta de la chica. —Puedes usar la red flu de mi casa, será mas seguro para ti— le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar.

—Si es buena idea— dijo él mientras caminaban en la oscuridad hacia la pequeña sala, camino que Shane ya se sabía de memoria.

Luna encendió con la varita el fuego de la chimenea y Shane tomó un poco de los polvos flu que estaban cerca

—Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato— le dijo Shane.

—Si, claro que si…— dijo ella dándole una mirada tierna —Todos estaban allí, y tú también, no necesitaba nada mas—

—Yo…— empezó a hablar Shane, Luna lo miraba fijamente, y a él simplemente se le fue el valor —Ya nos vemos…— dijo finalmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si… hasta luego— dijo ella mientras veía a Shane entrar a la chimenea.

—A la Mansión Malfoy— dijo con voz firme, mientras no apartaba la vista de Luna, pronto la sensación de estar viajando a una gran velocidad en un espacio demasiado pequeño lo invadió, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba ya en la sala de su casa, maldiciéndose por su falta de seguridad.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias por leer a todos y también a los que se dan el tiempo de enviarme un comentario, me alegran la semana de verdad, por lo general los contesto directamente, solo los que no se pueden por que no están registrados como usuarios (creo que eso es) los contesto por aquí:

_**Sara:**__ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te siga gustando la historia y sigas comentando. _

Nos leemos la semana que viene,

Que tengan una linda semana

Pao


	4. Chapter 4 ARIEL

CAPITULO 4 JUNIO

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 4****: **

**ARIEL **

Draco avanzó por la empedrada avenida, mirando a uno y otro lado con actitud vigilante, el insipiente sol iluminaba el día ligeramente, aunque no calentaba en lo absoluto y una pequeña brisa agitaba su cabello, llegó al final de la calle Upper Brook y dobló a la derecha para poder seguir por Plymouth Grove, avanzó un par de calles mas, hasta que por fin llegó al pequeño callejón, con pasos veloces se internó en el, ya casi ni le sorprendía que se viera oscuro, aun a medio día, en una de las paredes sucias del fondo, pintado con grafiti de color azul eléctrico estaba escrito "Manchester es mágica", Draco sonrió, siempre que veía aquella pared lo hacía, pues le parecía gracioso que hayan escogido aquellas palabras como portal, levantó la varita, tocó un par de letras y la pared emitió un muy suave brillo plateado para luego desintegrarse ante sus ojos, traspasó por el espacio, ahora vacío y una vez dentro escuchó un ruido de succión, lo que le indicaba que el portal estaba cerrándose nuevamente, mientras la pequeña comunidad mágica de Manchester lo recibía, a diferencia de el callejón Diagon o de Incluso Soho, esta lo atraía mucho mas, era posible estar de fiesta incluso al medio día (lo cual ya había comprobado en mas de una ocasión), se puso encima de la ropa la túnica oscura que hasta entonces cargaba en uno de los brazos para pasar inadvertido entre los muggles y empezó a caminar por la empedrada avenida, mientras algunos chicos en las puertas de los bares lo invitaban a tomar un trago o a pasar algún momento agradable, Draco sonreía en respuesta sin detenerse hasta que llego a la pequeña plaza para luego entrar por una de las trasversales, anduvo un par de calles mas hasta que, en una esquina divisó el pequeño bar, "Le Vampire", las paredes de afuera eran de un color amarillo pálido, y en lugar de puertas tenía un par de oscuras y pesadas cortinas de un color marrón muy oscuro, recordó que cuando le preguntó a Ariel acerca del por que de aquello dijo que ya que no iban a cerrar nunca, no serian necesarias las puertas, traspasó las cortinas con pasos seguros, dentro la luz del día no llegaba, el ambiente solo estaba ligeramente iluminado por las antorchas que parpadeaban adheridas a las paredes, una vieja y triste canción, que el ya conocía sonaba suavemente, recordó que se sorprendió al saber que era muggle:

_Bang bang, you shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

Mientras avanzaba hacia la barra vio que solo había un par de mesas ocupadas, una por una pareja de chicos que se estaban besando de manera necesitada y ansiosa, y al otro extremo dos chicos y dos chicas que conversaban animadamente mientras bebían de unas copas con contenidos multicolores.

Llegó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquitos elevados, -Hola Ernest- dijo hacia el hombre que en ese momento se encontraba de pie en medio de la barra, mirando con cara aburrida hacia las mesas ocupadas.

—Que tal Draco, ¿lo mismo de siempre? —

—Solo una cerveza de mantequilla esta vez, gracias— El hombre hizo un asentimiento y agitó su varita, un enorme vaso apareció delante de Draco, y éste le dio un largo trago, mientras seguía escuchando aquella canción.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_I grew up, I called you mine_

_You would always laugh and say_

_Remember when we used to play_

—Draco… ¿tu por aquí?…escuché que habías estado herido…— murmuró una voz en su oído, el rubio sonrío y se giró para poder ver a su amigo: con los ojos de un color tan irreal, casi dorado, algo mayor que Draco, vistiendo una oscura túnica negra con ribetes grises, el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro cayendo por los hombros, y por la espalda hasta casi la cintura, y aquella sonrisa, capaz de engañar hasta el mas listo, menos a Draco, que ya lo conocía demasiado bien. El rubio se puso de pie y con una mano lo jaló lo suficiente para tener acceso a sus labios, los cuales atacó y mordió con fuerza y pasión, el hombre se sujetó de los brazos del rubio y emitió un pequeño gemido, pegó su cuerpo mas aun, mientras sentía como la lengua de Draco empezaba a recorrerle el cuello.

—Es una buena forma de saludar— le dijo el hombre entrecortadamente.

—Hola Ariel… ¿Tienes tiempo…?— murmuró Draco sin dejar de morder el cuello del moreno.

—mmm… si… si claro que si— respondió entrecortadamente Ariel antes de, con pesar, separar a Draco un poco, miró a la barra donde Ernest limpiaba un vaso, bastante indiferente a lo que ocurría allí.

—Vuelvo pronto… que no me interrumpan— dijo con voz firme, el hombre asintió y Ariel tomó de la mano a Draco y lo jaló hasta un pequeña puerta al fondo del salón, que conducía a las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, donde Draco ya sabía, quedaba la habitación de Ariel, se dejó llevar, y al llegar a la puerta empujó a Ariel sobre ella, mordiendo y agitando las caderas para lograr mayor contacto.

—Oh… debe ser algo muy malo para… oh si... allí— trataba de hablar Ariel mientras le rubio mordía su cuello con insistencia —para que te hayas puesto así…—

—Mmm… si lo es… vamos abre esa puerta— le apuró Draco, en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y empujo a Ariel hacia adentro, con pasos seguros del lugar al que se dirigía lo guió hasta la cama, levantó una mano y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Ariel cayo sobre la cama y Draco encima con una mano empezó a desabotonar a túnica lo mas rápido posible, mientras sus labios mordían toda la piel que encontraba en el camino.

—Oh… si…— gimió Ariel cuando Draco pellizco uno de sus pezones, separó sus piernas mas aun dándole mayor espacio y comodidad al rubio — ¿Que…? ¿Que paso…?—

—Es… es él… ha vuelto— dijo entre mordidas Draco, había conocido a Ariel cerca de año y medio atrás, cuando investigaban un crimen en la zona, había algo especial en él, que lo atraía, era algo mas que su cuerpo, Draco siempre volvía a él cuando se sentía demasiado solo o cuanto tenía demasiados demonios internos torturándolo, no tenían nada serio, nunca lo había hablado ni insinuado, era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, él podía ir allí y decirle a Ariel todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sus preocupaciones, sus pesadillas, todo y él siempre lo escuchaba, mientras hacían el amor, era algo muy extraño, quizá hasta enfermo, había pensado Draco en mas de una ocasión, pero lo cierto es que funcionaba para él, como sabía que funcionaba para Ariel que actuaba de la misma forma con el rubio, y en mas de una ocasión lo había buscado de la misma forma desesperada en que Draco lo buscaba a él.

—Oh… ¿Harry…? ¿Él ha vuelto?— preguntó Ariel mientras sus manos empezaba a desvestir a Draco también — ¿Has hablado con él?—

—Ah…— Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como Ariel mordía su pecho hasta casi el dolor, sin embargo aquello no le molestaba, solo lograba excitarlo mas —Si… esta en mi unidad, en la oficina, todos los malditos… ahhh... ¡Haz eso de nuevo!— gimió Draco sujetando por el cabello a Ariel para que volviera a morderlo.

Ariel mordió la pálida piel hasta dejar una marca rojiza, para luego pasar la lengua suavemente, mientras sentía como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba por el placer. —O sea ahora lo verás siempre….— sus manos viajaron hasta el pantalón de Draco, desabotonó y bajo el cierre, su mano se coló por el bóxer y acarició un par de veces la erección, Draco lo empujó nuevamente sobre la cama y se colocó encima, sus manos terminaron de desvestirlo en solo segundos,

—Si… siempre… y…— Draco tomó entre sus manos la erección del chico y la empezó a masajear, de arriba abajo, lentamente, con total calma, su otra mano acarició los testículos.

—Y…ah... joder… y él… ¿como se ve…?—

—Oh… mejor que nunca…—

— ¿Te ha dicho algo?...— dijo Ariel, antes de gemir con fuerza —Oh… si… eso me gusta— gimió cuando el rubio empezó a presionar la hendidura de su pene con un dedo, mientras que con la otra mano seguía acariciando de arriba a abajo su ya muy excitado miembro.

—Lo sé…— le respondió Draco en un susurro cargado de deseo.

—Ah… ¿crees que aun esta interesado en ti?— preguntó Ariel mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cabecera de la cama y su respiración se agitaba mas por las caricias del rubio.

—Tal vez… yo… creo que aun me ama… —

—mmm…— murmuró Ariel, levantó sus caderas y trató de hacer que Draco pusiera mayor velocidad a las caricias — ¿Por que lo crees…?—

Draco detuvo sus caricias y se puso en pie, se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se colocó encima de Ariel, separándole las piernas, el hombre flexionó sus rodillas y levantó su cadera, el miembro de Draco rozaba con su entrada —… creo que en San Mungo mientras estaba internado e inconciente él me lo dijo, y no sé… su forma de mirarme …— murmuró Draco aun sin entrar en el cuerpo de Ariel mientras que con sus manos acariciaba nuevamente el miembro erecto del moreno.

—Deberías estar…— Ariel levantó sus caderas mas y una de sus piernas se enroscó en las caderas de Draco, sin embargo este no se movió — ¡Joder… hazlo ya…!— reclamó Ariel con impaciencia.

Draco sonrió, se acercó mas y, mordió la piel del cuello de Ariel, murmuró un hechizo lubricante y empujó un poco tratando de entrar lentamente, pero la pierna de Ariel lo jaló, haciéndolo entrar de un solo golpe —Oh... Merlín— gruñó Draco mientras sentía como su erección era atrapada por aquella estrechez y el cuerpo de Ariel respirar agitadamente debajo de él — ¿Por que siempre te gusta así de rudo…?— preguntó dando pequeñas mordidas alrededor de los labios.

—Tú… tú me gustas rudo…— se defendió Ariel.

Draco se retiró un poco y volvió a entrar, un gemido de aprobación salio de la boca de Ariel, Draco siguió entrando y saliendo marcando un ritmo lento pero profundo, Ariel arqueaba la espalda en cada embestida.

—Su presencia me incomoda…— murmuró Draco entrecortadamente sin cambiar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Deberías estar… ah… si… felíz…— le dijo Ariel entre gemidos

—Feliz… no…—

—Si… ahh si…— dijo Ariel levantando su otra pierna y enroscándola también en el cuerpo del rubio —Podrán volver…—

—No… no quiero…— Draco empezó a marcar un ritmo mas fuerte —No quiero…— repitió una vez mas.

—mmm... Draco…— gimió Ariel mientras una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar su propia erección — ¿Aun…? ahhh… ¿aun sueñas con él?—

—Sie… siempre— dijo Draco sabiéndose ya cerca del final.

—Lo amas…— no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—Mierda… si…— Draco no pudo mas que admitirlo, su cuerpo estaba tan concentrado en el placer que le era imposible engañarse a si mismo como hacia siempre, empujó a un ritmo ya irregular, sus cuerpos se fueron agitando mas cada vez, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar gemidos y el sonido de los cuerpos chocando —Ariel…— murmuró Draco con tono implorante,

—Dilo… vamos…— lo animó Ariel, sabiendo que el rubio estaba tal como él, a punto del final, y a pesar de todo siempre tenía la consideración de pedir permiso para hacerlo.

—Ah… ¡Harry!!— gritó Draco clavando sus dedos sobre la pálida piel de las caderas de Ariel, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como un pequeño y agradable hormigueo le recorría la espalda y piernas, la mirada verde otra vez clavada en él, solo que esta vez si la disfrutó, como cada vez que estaba con Ariel. Era algo incorrecto, insano, desde cualquier punto de vista, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, porque así eran las cosas con Ariel y tanto como para él como para el otro chico funcionaban bien.

Ariel cerró los ojos, sintió la descarga en su interior, y vio a aquel hombre nuevamente, aquel que había muerto ya diez años atrás y que se parecía tanto a Draco, no tuvo reparos en murmurar su nombre una y otra vez mientras el orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo —Armand… Armand…— Draco le dio un par de pequeños besos en los labios y la barbilla para luego dejarse caer sobre él. Ninguno de los dos habló ni abrió los ojos, ambos estaban envueltos en su propio orgasmo, en sus propios recuerdos, imaginando a personas diferentes a su lado, ese era su acuerdo tácito, eran los únicos con los que podían hacer eso, ningún amante, por mas ocasional que sea, tolera que grites el nombre de otro, jamás, en cambio ellos lo permitían, por que ambos tenían casi la misma pena, por eso es que ambos se entendían.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas, Draco empezó a ser conciente nuevamente de la realidad, y se alejó un poco dejándose caer a un lado —Gracias…— le murmuró dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ariel le sonrió y se acercó a la mesa de noche, sacó un par de cigarros, los encendió con su varita y le pasó uno a Draco

—Supongo… que no te veré en mucho tiempo— dijo con voz relajada

—Por que… ¿Ya no quieres que venga?—

—Por que él esta aquí… —

—Ya, pero yo no he vuelto con él…—

—Aun— puntualizó Ariel.

Draco no dijo nada, así que Ariel continuó hablando —¿Él quiere estar contigo…?—

—No lo sé…—

Ariel bufó —Si lo sabes ¿verdad?—

—Creo que si quiere…—

—Deberías intentarlo una vez más—

—No estoy seguro….todo lo que pasó… —

—Tú sabes que no todo fue su culpa… me lo has dicho ya antes—

—Si… es solo que…—

—Vamos, si te vuelve a lastimar entonces no dirás que no lo intentase… en cambio de no hacer nada, te podrás pasar la vida entera pensando en que hubiera pasado si al final si volvías con él—

—Lo pensare ¿si?... aun no estoy seguro de muchas cosas… tal vez solo es mi imaginación…—

—Eres muy astuto como para dejarte engañar por tu imaginación— le respondió Ariel haciendo una mueca burlona.

Draco dio un par de caladas mas a su cigarro, meditando antes de contestar —Tengo miedo…— Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, pero era verdad, tenía miedo de salir mas herido de lo que ya estaba, de no poder volver a ponerse en pie si es que algo salía mal nuevamente.

—Draco…— le murmuró Ariel muy de cerca mientras con una mano le acariciaba la pierna —Tú le amas… no le pierdas, llevas mas de dos años recordándolo, no quieras ser como yo que llevo mas de 10 años pensando en él, tu lo tienes tan cerca, en cambio yo… no tengo forma de recuperarlo…— La voz de Ariel tembló ligeramente, sintió la mano de Draco sobre su pecho haciendo suaves caricias.

—Shhh… no te pongas así— intentó consolar Draco, sabía que para Ariel, hablar de Armand, aun después de tanto tiempo, siempre le era difícil, y tenía razón a diferencia de Harry, Armand ya estaba muerto, sin forma de retorno. —Lo tomare con calma…—

Ariel suspiró —Solo no lo dejes pasar—

—Yo…— dudó Draco por un momento —Aun necesito tiempo—

Ariel quiso protestar, pero sabía que lo mejor era no insistir, después de todo Draco tenía razón en sentirse temeroso, solo espero que pronto sus inseguridades desaparecieran.

Ambos se quedaron durante mucho rato mas en silencio, mirando el techo y fumando, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, aunque cada uno navegaba en sus propios recuerdos, temores y terrores, muy lejos de aquella habitación.

**--0o0o0--**

El área de archivos del ministerio era bastante amplia, había decenas de estantes llenos de pergaminos empolvados y viejos, en el techo las lámparas iluminaban lo suficiente para poder leer y encontrar lo que se necesitaba. Harry pasaba los dedos sobre los desgastados archivos, buscando el expediente que se había creado sobre Blaise y Pansy, los que, según Draco habían estado a cargo de su secuestro un par de años atrás, y habían logrado escapar, podía escuchar las voces de un par de magos que hablaban animadamente en uno de los pasillos cercanos a donde él estaba, le eran completamente indiferentes hasta que mencionaron el nombre de Draco, Harry se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, tratando de escuchar lo que decían:

—Fue realmente fantástico, realmente creo que Potter no sabía lo que se perdía cuando engaño a Draco con aquel otro chico— dijo uno de los magos.

—Era un italiano ¿verdad? Se veía bastante bueno también— le respondió una segunda voz.

—Pero estoy seguro que no tanto como Draco, además que, como ya te dije, Draco es realmente uno de los mejores polvos que hay por aquí—

—Claro, después de haberse metido con medio ministerio, algo bueno debe haber aprendido— dijo la primera voz.

Una carcajada se escuchó —Yo creo que exageran, pero es una pena que él no busque nada serio, por que esta como para quedárselo—

—Pues yo no me quedaría con él, te imaginas, con la fama que tiene no podría dormir tranquilo—

—Si es un buen punto… coincidió el otro mago.

Pronto las voces de ambos magos, a los que Harry no había podido ver el rostro, pero si escuchado claramente, se fueron haciendo más lejanas, hasta que todo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

Harry se quedó allí de pie durante mucho rato, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, sería posible que realmente Draco se haya convertido en todo lo que aquellos decían, bueno, ya lo había visto en acción durante la fiesta de Luna, pese a lo que sus amigos le habían dicho sobre como era Draco ahora, aun tenía la esperanza de que aquel comportamiento no fuera algo habitual.

Se olvidó de los archivos que estaba buscando y subió hasta su oficina nuevamente, durante el resto de la tarde estuvo de muy mal humor, sus amigos, que ya se estaban acostumbrando a verlo así, no preguntaron nada acerca del porque, y lo agradeció, por que no estaba listo para hablar de lo que le molestaba con nadie.

Draco llegó unas horas mas tarde, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar la lista de pendientes que aun tenía para el día, aunque su mente aun seguía pensando en lo que Ariel le había dicho, Levantó la vista para poder ver al moreno, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que con la pluma iba corrigiendo algunos errores en, lo que supuso Draco, sería un informe. Se veía molesto, y no solo por el trabajo, había algo mas que lo molestaba, el rubio lo sabía, lo conocía bien y después de tanto tiempo no había olvidado sus mañas, se quedó mirándolo por un momento mas, antes de retomar lo que estaba haciendo, preguntándose que podría estar molestando a Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

El profesor Klein entró a la sala de reuniones cargando una gran cantidad de carpetas, para Harry era la primera vez que lo veía y asistía a una de sus periódicas reuniones, ya Hermione le había hablado de él, diciéndole que era un gran estudioso de la magia no física, y que sus estudios habían hecho mucho por el mundo mágico, sin embargo los últimos 20 años se los había pasado viajando alrededor del mundo, en donde pudo desarrollar muchas mas teorías, había sido invitado a participar como jefe del área de misterios en el ministerio en mas de una ocasión, pero nunca había aceptado, había sido amigo de Dumbledore, y ahora que decía que el final de su vida estaba ya cerca prefería estar en Londres, en su hogar, hacía ya unos tres años que había llegado y al poco tiempo había montado un gran laboratorio para llevar a cabo mas experimentos, fue año y medio atrás que el padre de Luna los conectó con él, y aunque tardaron un poco, finalmente lo pudieron convencer para que los ayudara, no quería ninguna remuneración a cambio, y desde entonces había hecho ya grandes avances sobre el tipo de magia que hacía que los detenidos no pudieran hablar. Harry se dedicó a observarlo, efectivamente, era ya muy viejo, lucía una túnica de color azul, como el cielo en verano, en la parte baja habían bordados dibujos de planetas, su mirada era amable, de un color castaño muy oscuro, el cabello largo y ya canoso estaba sujeto por una coleta detrás, cuando habló, su voz sonaba pausada y en calma.

—Bien, muchachos, veo que tenemos a alguien nuevo…— dijo mirando a Harry

Harry se puso de pie y extendió una mano a través de la mesa —Hola, yo soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto— la mano de Klein lo agarró firmemente y por unos segundos lo miró a los ojos, Harry sintió cierta incomodidad, como si el anciano lo estuviera radiografiando, pero aun así no apartó la vista hasta que lo soltó. Luego el profesor miró a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, me dicen que estuvo algo delicado…—

—Oh, no fue nada, una explosión—

—Ya veo, me alegra ver que esté bien…— dijo sentándose finalmente en una de las sillas, a su lado una mujer, que había entrado junto con el profesor minutos antes, de cabello oscuro y suelto, ligeramente ondeado, que caía hasta los hombros hizo un par de giros con la varita y pronto las carpetas fueron distribuidas delante de cada uno de ellos.

—Gracias Señorita Gayte…— dijo el hombre mientras habría la carpeta —Bien chicos, como verán, ya tenemos casi lista una de las soluciones al hechizo, una poción inhibidora, pero tendría que ir asociada a la proyección de magia, ¿alguno sabe que es la proyección de magia?— preguntó el hombre levantando la vista para ver evaluadoramente a todos.

—Si, señor, eso es separar la magia del cuerpo… un procedimiento peligroso, y prohibido además— intervino Hermione, Harry pudo ver que tenía la misma mirada que en Hogwarts durante las clases, y por un segundo se preguntó si es que se darían puntos o algo así en las reuniones, la idea le pareció tan tonta que casi no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Si, así es señorita Granger— dijo con una sonrisa —se requiere no solo un gran poder mágico, o dominio de hechizos, son muy pocos magos los que lo pueden lograr—

— ¿Y si alguno de nosotros lo logra, podríamos con eso desactivar el hechizo de lealtad?— preguntó Harry interesado.

—Bueno, no en realidad, esa solo sería la mitad de la solución, necesitaríamos que uno de los portadores del hechizo haga lo mismo, pues al estar la magia separada del cuerpo el hechizo no les afectaría, o al menos esa es nuestra teoría— explicó.

—¿Esta diciendo que ellos tendrían que proyectar su magia también?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido Draco.

—Lamentablemente…—

—Ellos no colaboraran con nosotros…— intervino Daniel.

—Sin contar que lo más probable es que ni siquiera encontremos a uno capacitado para hacerlo— dijo Susan cerrando su carpeta de golpe.

—Entiendo su frustración, pero eso es lo que tenemos— defendió Edith. —Deben comprender que esto es muy complicado, más de lo que creímos en un inicio—

— ¿Y es algo completamente seguro?— preguntó Harry

—Todo debe ser probado antes, y no hay nada completamente seguro— respondió el profesor Klein, —tendríamos que encontrar a alguien que este dispuesto a correr el riesgo—

—Ni hablar, nadie lo hará, y no los podemos obligar, Jhonson no quiere mas accidentes— dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa, y la cabeza sobre sus manos, —Pero es frustrante, no podemos probarlo por que pueden morir, pero no encontraremos la solución a menos que lo probemos…—

—Las cosas están así por ahora, hemos hecho un avance, ya sabemos el tipo de magia que se esta empleando, si eliminamos al que creó el hechizo este desaparecerá—

—Ya no nos serviría tanto la información, es decir, necesitamos esa información para encontrarlo…— dijo con pesar Hermione.

—Lamento no tener mejores noticias para ustedes, espero que en un par de semanas podamos hacer algún avance mas— dijo Klein poniéndose de pie y dando por finalizada la reunión.

—Bien, entonces, nos veremos en un par de semanas— dijo Edith también poniéndose de pie.

**--0o0o0--**

Media hora después todos caminaban por los pasillos hacia su oficina, —Ya hemos probado de todo, hechizos de sangre, de vinculación, marcas prohibidas— le explicaba Hermione a Harry —incluso— dijo bajando aun mas la voz —hechizos con magia oscura… no hay nada que resulte—

—Necesito que me enseñes bien ese hechizo del que me hablaste, el que detecta el juramento de lealtad— respondió Harry algo preocupado, pues aunque sus amigos ya le habían enseñado como funcionaba aun no lo dominaba muy bien.

—Lo practicaremos mañana mismo— le respondió la chica.

—Ah, Harry, esta noche iremos a cenar con los chicos, es a las 8— dijo Ron interrumpiéndolos.

—Yo… estoy muy cansado, no creo que… mejor vayan ustedes— se excusó Harry girando el rostro para mirar a Draco por un momento, el rubio caminaba algunos metros detrás de ellos y reía animadamente con Susan y Daniel.

—Él no irá— le contestó Hermione con seguridad, rogando por que Ron no la delatará, y para placer de ella su novio se quedó en silencio.

—Yo… no lo hacía por él…—

—Ya, si claro…— repuso Ron pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro, —No tienes que inventar excusas con nosotros—

—Yo no invento excusas… en serio estoy cansado— reprochó Harry.

—No lo estas, lo que tu necesitas es salir, volver a ser como antes, estos días has estado muy extraño…— le dijo Hermione mientras entraban a la oficina y, junto a Ron, siguieron a Harry hasta su escritorio.

—Yo estoy bien así, no he cambiado, ni estoy extraño— le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y rogaba por que sus amigos desistieran pronto.

— ¿Entonces, vienes con nosotros?— preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Si— dijo Harry, sabiendo que no encontraría ninguna forma de zafarse de aquello, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y aislarse no era la mejor solución, después de todo, ya lo había intentado por mas de dos años y no había resultado.

**--0o0o0--**

Neville había sido el encargado de escoger el lugar para la cena de aquella noche, así que Harry, junto con Hermione se apareció en una de las trasversales del callejón Diagon, en la entrada de un restaurante de comida vegetariana.

—No entiendo por que Neville está tan obsesionado con todo lo que tiene que ver con vegetales— murmuró Hermione mientras guiaba a Harry dentro del local.

—Tampoco yo… ¿por que Ron no vino con nosotros?— preguntó Harry algo desconfiado.

—Por que tenía algo que hacer donde Fred y George antes— respondió la chica buscando entre las mesas a sus amigos —Allí están, vamos— dijo mientras avanzaba entre las mesas.

Harry se dedicó a observar el lugar mientras avanzaban, era mucho mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera, aunque aquello no lo sorprendió mucho, las mesas eran grandes y redondas, estaba casi lleno, los meseros levitaban los platos entre las mesas con bastante rapidez, la decoración era bastante rústica y acogedora, cuando finalmente llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, está estaba al final del salón, en un sitio bastante oculto, ya Shane, Luna, Neville y Ginny estaban allí, todos se pusieron de pie y los saludaron, Harry no pudo evitar notar que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, se sentó junto a Ginny, vio que delante suyo quedaban aun dos espacios vacíos y un mal presentimiento lo invadió, el cual fue confirmado cuando segundos después Ron hacía su aparición junto a Draco, el cual miraba a sus amigos con cierto resentimiento —Genial, no fui el único engañado— pensó Harry.

—Te mataré— le murmuró Draco a Ron al oído cuando notó que Harry también estaba en la mesa, pese a que Ron le había dicho que no iría. Ron le sonrió en respuesta, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera estaba sentado frente a Harry, el cual, lucía algo incómodo. El descubrir que provocaba esas reacciones en Harry solo le hacía comprobar que el moreno aun sentía algo por él, y aquello no podía dejar de agradarle.

—Entonces… ya que estamos todos podemos ordenar— dijo Luna sonriendo, pronto un mesero se acercó a su mesa, Harry se dedicó a observar la carta, evitando por todos los medios mirar al frente, maldiciendo internamente a sus amigos y pensando en que por que Draco tenía que verse cada vez mejor, y él sin poder siquiera acercársele.

Todos ordenaron ensaladas, pan y cervezas, la conversación se aligeró bastante, cuando las chicas empezaron a hablar del baby shower que planearían para Tonks, recordando el que habían hecho para Fleur.

—Mujeres, siempre encuentran la forma de hacer una fiesta— murmuró con aire divertido Draco hacia Ron que estaba a su lado.

—Ni que lo digas… nos tendrán con esto por semanas—

—Déjenlas, ellas llevan la peor parte con eso de dar a luz— aportó Shane a su hermano.

—Oh, ¡y habló el mendimago!— dijo Draco con aire burlón.

— ¡Pero es cierto!— contestó Shane con aire ofendido —Ellas… —

— ¡Oh no! por favor no se te ocurra darnos una cátedra de cómo es que eso ocurre— le interrumpió Neville, levantando las manos, la mesa entera estalló en carcajadas, y Shane se sonrojó ligeramente pero no pudo dejar de reír también por el comentario, Harry se sentía cada vez mas cómodo, recordando que después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, su familia, y que no había mejor lugar para estar que aquel.

Ya la comida de los platos había desaparecido y ellos iban por su tercera ronda de cerveza, cuando, para grata sorpresa de Harry, descubrió a Draco mirándolo, el rubio se desconcertó un momento antes de girar el rostro por completo para escuchar lo que Luna seguía explicando, aquello lo hizo sonreír, su mente comenzó a volar, se imaginó que sería lo que ocurriría si es que él hablara con Draco, le pidiera perdón una vez mas, si le pidiera que volvieran a estar juntos, ¿Draco aceptaría?, pero los recuerdos de la mañana en que se había ido del departamento volvieron a su mente, Draco le había dicho que nunca mas se le acercara, pronto su esperanza murió, y la realidad lo volvió a golpear, claro que aquello no ocurriría, Draco era diferente ahora, tenía una vida en la que Harry ni ningún otro compromiso tenía cabida.

Al final de la velada, todos se despidieron en la puerta del restaurante, de alguna manera Draco se las arregló para evitar despedirse de Harry, se sentía demasiado tonto, no había podido dejar de mirar a Harry durante toda la noche, y es que Harry se veía tan bien, y a tan poca distancia de él, podía estirar el brazo y allí lo tenía, estaba casi seguro que Harry aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le propusiera, pero sabía que una vez que hiciera el primero movimiento lo mas probable es que no hubiera ya retorno, y aquello pese a todo aun le asustaba.

**--0o0o0--**

Aquella mañana Draco y Daniel se encaminaron a un pequeño poblado cerca de Londres, donde una rencilla familiar había sobre pasado los límites y dos hermanos estaban disparando hechizos uno contra otro, el resto de la familia estaban bastante asustados y habían llamado a los aurores para que los detuvieran.

Luego de intentar mediar entre ellos, e incluso sopesar el hecho de reducirlos, uno de los hermanos provocó una gran explosión, y el resultado de aquello fue que Draco y Daniel tuvieron que refugiarse detrás de uno de los grandes sofás que había caído en mitad de la estancia mientras los rayos de colores volaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Tendremos que pedir apoyo— le dijo Daniel a Draco.

—¡Protego!— gritó Draco poniendo un hechizo de protección sobre ambos — ¡Te arrepentirás por esto!— gritó en dirección a uno de los hombres, que casi les da con un hechizo, pero el mago no dio signos de haberlo escuchado siquiera. —Si, tienes razón llama a los demás— dijo Draco a Daniel.

Pronto Harry, Hermione y Ron aparecían en el jardín de la casa, —Bien, creo que un encantamiento desilusionador será lo mas adecuado— aportó la chica.

—Si, pero bien coordinado, aun me duele el Expeliarmus que me dio Draco la vez pasada por no verme— dijo Ron acariciando su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Draco te dio con un hechizo?— preguntó Harry esperando escuchar la historia completa.

—No fue para tanto, además estamos en medio de algo ahora, como para andar recordando viejos tiempos…— dijo Hermione algo molesta.

—Ya entonces, yo voy por el lado izquierdo de la habitación, Ron por el derecho y Hermione se queda en la puerta por si tratan de escapar, yo apunto al que este mas lejos de la puerta y tu al mas cercano ¿que te parece?—

—Suficiente coordinación para mi— dijo Ron sonriendo, realmente extrañaba trabajar con Harry como antes.

Segundos después Harry se pegaba a la pared y avanzaba lentamente, los hechizos seguía volando por toda la casa, dos mujeres estaban refugiadas detrás de un gran piano, y Draco y Daniel detrás de un enorme sofá, el muchacho que disparaba hechizos en el fondo no se veía mayor de 20 años, y entre gritos le reclamaba a su hermano el que le haya quitado a la novia, Harry bufó fastidiado —_Por lo que nos quitan el tiempo— p_ensó. Miró un par de segundos mas a Draco, el cual con la varita en alto mantenía un escudo protector, la mirada gris se detuvo unos segundos en Harry, como si lo hubiera reconocido, aquello a Harry lo desconcertó y detuvo su avance para mirar hacia su propio cuerpo, no era posible que Draco lo hubiera visto, el encantamiento aun seguía allí, hizo una nota mental para recordarse preguntar por aquello en cuanto volvieran a la oficina.

Draco pudo sentir la magia de Harry en el ambiente, era algo que no sabía como podía hacer, y nunca antes le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora por primera vez desde que Harry había vuelto estaban juntos en una misión sonrió complacido al comprobar que aun lo podía hacer, aunque no pudiera verlo sabía por donde estaba casi exactamente.

—Inmobilus— gritó la voz de Ron en el otro extremo de la sala, Harry apuntó su varita y gritó el mismo hechizo, el mago se había quedado desconcertado solo unos segundos por el hechizo escuchado y el ver a su hermano caer como una tabla antes de quedar inmóvil y caer de la misma forma.

Draco se puso de pie junto con Daniel, y caminó al mago que había derribado Harry, mientras Daniel hacía lo mismo con el que había derribado Ron.

Harry espero a que Draco estuviera cerca para quitar el desilusionador, Draco se sobresalto ligeramente al tener a Harry de pronto tan cerca, pero su rostro casi ni lo reflejó.

—Lo llevaré al ministerio— señaló Draco hacia el chico

—Yo voy contigo— respondió Harry

Draco iba a protestar, pero sabía que no tendría ninguna excusa para negarse así que solo asintió con aire fastidiado.

Luego de que Harry y Draco dejaran al chico en una de las celdas, avanzaron por las escaleras internas para el uso de personal, rumbo a la oficina, iban en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar por fin.

—¿Como es que me viste?—

— ¿Eh?— se sobresaltó Draco, que no esperaba que Harry hablara.

—En la casa, tu me viste, yo no era visible, y sin embargo tu lo hiciste… ¿como?—

—Ah eso…pues no lo sé, no te ví en realidad, solo… sentí tu magia cerca—

— ¿En serio?— sonrió Harry con admiración —¿Como aprendiste a hacerlo?—

—No lo aprendí, solo lo siento…— dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Es decir que eres capaz de sentir cuando estoy en algún sitio sin verme?— preguntó confundido Harry.

—No, solo cuando estas haciendo magia—

—Ah— dijo Harry. Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras, hasta que una voz detrás suyo los hizo sobresaltar.

—Bien chicos, ya esta su hermano en una celda también, se quedarán allí por un par de días para que aprendan la lección— les dijo Daniel mientras los alcanzaba, ambos voltearon par ver como detrás suyo también iban Hermione y Ron sonriendo al ver a sus dos amigos caminando civilizadamente y sin ninguna intención de matarse.

—Es lo propio, ese idiota casi me da con uno de sus hechizos para hacer crecer orejas de burro— dijo resentido Draco.

—Ah, pero pensé que a ti todo te quedaba bien— le dijo Ron burlón mientras entraban a la oficina.

—No lo sé Weasley, tal vez las pueda ver en ti puestas primero para ver que tal lucen— dijo Draco amenazante, levantando la varita.

—Pero que carácter— respondió Ron levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Hermione, Daniel y Harry rieron por la broma mientras se sentaban en sus propios escritorios.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry leía muy concentrado el informe que había terminado de redactar acerca del caso de los hermanos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien delante suyo, levantó la vista y se encontró con Cho —¡Hola!— dijo poniéndose de pie —¿Que haces aquí?—

—Hola, Harry— dijo ella mientras se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba, a Harry aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa pero finalmente rodeó con sus brazos a la chica. —Escuché que habías vuelto y no pude resistirme el venir a saludarte— le dijo ella separándose un poco de él.

—Gracias, y ¿tu como estas?—

—Bien, estoy trabajando como una de los asistentes del ministro, pero déjame verte… estás espectacular— dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa.

—Gracias… tú también te ves bien…— dijo Harry algo avergonzado por el coqueteo.

Cho sonrió complacida —Supongo que no será mucho pedirte que me invites un café, así nos ponemos al día…— dijo ella mientras enganchaba su brazo al de Harry y lo jalaba hacia la salida.

Harry se dejó llevar, pero sintió una mirada clavada en él, sabía que se trataba de Draco, pues no había nadie mas en la oficina, evitó girar a mirarlo, sabía que al rubio nunca le había caído bien la chica, y que su presencia le molestaba, estaban ya cerca de la puerta cuando de pronto Cho tropezó cayendo hasta el piso, jalando a Harry en el proceso, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó de rodillas.

—Pero que demonios…— murmuró Cho confundida mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba su túnica.

Harry no pudo evitar esta vez girar a ver hacia el escritorio de Draco, el rubio escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, el cual desapareció de su escritorio en segundos.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Harry, mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír por aquello, sabía que había sido Draco, le encantaba molestar con ese hechizo, y sabía invocarlo mentalmente.

— ¡Eso fue apropósito!— dijo ella molesta mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio de Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada divertida. —Sé que fuiste tú, Malfoy—

—¿Yo?, yo no tengo la culpa que no puedas coordinar el hablar y caminar a la vez— dijo con aire despreocupado Draco.

—Oh… eres un…— pero ella no pudo terminar de decir lo que Draco era, pues un pequeño pergamino cayó sobre ella, con las justas lo sujetó con las manos, y lo leyó. —Genial— murmuró para ella misma, antes de mirar a Harry con la misma sonrisa coqueta que tenía minutos antes —discúlpame, Harry dejaremos _nuestra cita _para otro día— dijo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, que solo veía medio divertido la discusión —El ministro necesita que vaya ahora—

—Claro, no te preocupes, ya… ya nos vemos por allí— dijo Harry, sabiendo muy bien que aquella nota no la había mandado otro que el rubio que tenía enfrente.

Cho salió sonriente de la oficina, Harry le dio una mirada interrogante al rubio, el cual arqueó una ceja, — ¿Quieres algo?— preguntó al fin.

—No lo sé, tu dime, le pusiste el hechizo ¿verdad?—

—Te alucinas demasiado, _Potter_, a mi no me interesan tus citas— le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se escondía detrás de la revista que había estado leyendo minutos antes.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, Draco no lo admitiría, quería creer que todo ello había sido una escena de celos mas que una venganza hacia Cho por el simple hecho de caerle mal, se dejó caer nuevamente en su escritorio y volvió a su informe, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para poder ver a Draco, pero sus miradas no se cruzaron durante el resto de la tarde.

Draco sonrió complacido detrás de su revista, sabía que no tenía nada con Harry, y ningún derecho a estar celoso, pero esa chica le caía tan, pero tan mal, que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de fastidiarle todo el plan, bien empleado se lo tenía después de todo, por andarse regalando de esa manera con su Harry, ¿dijo Su Harry?, No, no es mas tu Harry se recordó, aunque aquello no le hizo arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

—Chicos, en serio no creo que sea buena idea— dijo Harry mientras se dedicaba a observar sus manos. Shane y Luna habían llegado al departamento de Hermione y Ron aquella noche para invitarlo a la cena que harían para Draco por su cumpleaños.

—Pero Harry, no sería correcto que no asistieras— le dijo Shane.

—No quiero arruinarle la noche— se justificó el moreno.

—No le arruinaras la noche, si es que no vas se sentirá mal— dijo Luna.

— ¿Él les pidió que me invitaran?— preguntó Harry con algo de esperanza en la voz.

—Bueno, no en realidad, nosotros nos encargamos de planear todo y él solo de asistir— explicó Shane.

—Pero tampoco dijo que no te invitáramos— continuó Luna —Y si él no te quisiera allí lo hubiera mencionado—

Harry evaluó por unos minutos la situación, si no asistía sería un desaire hacia el rubio, sus amigos tenían razón, tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo, y siempre podía encontrar la forma de escaparse temprano si es que las cosas no se daban bien.

—Vale, yo iré— dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shane y Luna sonrieron complacidos. Poco después ambos caminaban fuera del edificio de sus amigos.

—¿Estas completamente segura que no es una mala idea?— preguntó preocupado Shane.

—Estarán bien, no te preocupes— dijo ella con una sonrisa, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que así sería.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias por todos los comentarios, los cuales ya respondí personalmente. **

**Sigan leyendo y comentando, que me alegran la semana. **

**Un beso y que tengan una muy buena semana. **

**Pao**


	5. Chapter 5 UN NO MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A M

CAPITULO NUEVO: "UN NO MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI"

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 5****: **

"**UN NO MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI"**

El sábado 4 de junio, todos se reunieron en un muy elegante y mágico restaurante de comida italiana, según le refirió Hermione a Harry, uno de los favoritos de Draco.

Habían llegado cerca de las 10 de la noche, con la idea de esperar que sea media noche, y entonces oficialmente el cumpleaños de Draco para luego ir a celebrar en una discoteca.

En la gran mesa circular en uno de los apartados estaban, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, con su novia Angelina, George, Luna, Shane, Susan, Daniel, y Harry. Ya todos habían terminado de cenar, y solo los vasos con las bebidas de cada uno seguían en la mesa, alrededor habían colgado globos verdes y plateados y una gran pancarta que decía "Feliz Día Draco" la cual cada cierto tiempo emitía un brillo verdoso haciendo lucir mas la dedicatoria.

—Bien, muchachos, la hora de los regalos— anunció Fred mientras hacía levitar un gran grupo de paquetes envueltos en papeles de colores que habían sido dejados en el piso y ahora caían en la mesa frente Draco, que con las justas logró sacar su vaso para evitar que se derramara y le daba una mirada resentida al pelirrojo.

—Vamos Draco, hay muchos por abrir— continuó Fred mientras sacaba uno del montón y se lo entregaba.

—Chicos… no tenían que molestarse en darme nada— dijo Draco sonriendo mientras miraba el piquetito que Fred le había dado.

—Oh, ese es mío— dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Draco arrancó el papel para dejar ver una pequeña caja de terciopelo marrón, la cual estaba cerrada por un broche dorado. El rubio levantó el broche para dejar ver una pequeña esfera que brillaba en el interior, había una pequeña tarjetita adherida a la parte superior de la caja, —Vamos, léelo— le apuró Luna, Draco despegó con mucho cuidado la tarjetita y leyó en voz alta: — ¡Felicidades! usted se ha hecho acreedor al recuerdo de uno de los conciertos que— Draco dejó de leer y sonrió a Luna —"Locura mágica" dio en su ultima gira por Inglaterra… Vaya Luna, gracias— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y daba la vuelta a la mesa para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla —Eres lo máximo… pensé que ya estaban agotadas, las busque por varios sitios—

—Vamos, solo cobré un par de favores que tenía pendientes con los encargados de esa banda— le dijo la chica aun sonriente, Locura mágica era uno de los grupos favoritos de Draco, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y se habían separado durante la guerra, era muy difícil conseguir la proyección de alguno de sus conciertos, el rubio lo había intentado ya varias veces, hasta que finalmente el año anterior dijeron que no los harían mas.

—El siguiente, Draco— le dijo Fred mientras le lanzaba un paquete mas, el rubio que aun estaba de pie cerca de Luna lo atrapó con una mano, dejó el primer regalo en la mesa, y rompió el papel del segundo paquete, era un pequeño cubito de madera clara que tenía la inscripción "Diseños Belby, lo mas fino para magos y brujas con clase" —Ese es nuestro— dijo Neville.

—Si, sabemos cuanto te encantan sus diseños, así que puedes ir y escoger cualquier cosa que te guste— continuó Ginny.

—Oh chicos… gracias, ¡me encanta!— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a sus dos amigos.

Todos sonreían mientras Draco iba abriendo uno a uno sus regalos, para luego abrazar a sus amigos en agradecimiento: recibió de parte de Hermione y Ron un juego completo de plumas, bastante finas, hechas en plata y con sus iniciales talladas. Daniel le regaló una nueva funda para su varita, y Susan una gran caja llena de chocolates franceses, uno de los favoritos del rubio. George hizo volar una caja mas hacia el rubio

—Esta es de Harry— dijo con una sonrisa, Draco giró el rostro para ver al moreno el cual se veía algo avergonzado, rasgó el papel para ver una enorme taza plateada que, con letras negras decía "café" a uno de los lados y al otro "DM".

—Tiene un hechizo, es para que el café no se enfríe, es que en la oficina siempre te quejas que se enfría antes que puedas terminarlo…— explicó Harry.

—Ah, Gracias, Harry— dijo sonriendo, el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo Draco no se acercó a abrazarlo como había hecho con los demás. Un pequeño e incomodo silencio se hizo en el ambiente, hasta que Fred habló finalmente.

—Y este es nuestro— dijo lanzando el ultimo paquete. Draco lo examinó con cuidado, el que se llevara bien con los gemelos no significaba que no desconfiara de cualquier cosa que le dieran, agitó un poco el paquete escuchando el ruido de varias cosas chocando en su interior.

—No te preocupes, no es nada peligroso— le aseguró Angelina con una sonrisa —Me encargué de revisarlo antes—

—Eso espero…— dijo Draco mientras abría la caja, en su interior habían un montón de los artículos de broma de la tienda de los gemelos.

—Te podrás divertir— dijo George

—Molestando a otros— continuó Fred.

— ¡Que es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos!— terminaron los dos a la vez.

— ¡Genial!— dijo Draco mientras les palmaba los hombros a ambos gemelos.

Un reloj anunció la media noche y pronto uno de los camareros, apareció con un gran pastel, el cual puso delante del sitio del rubio, las luces se apagaron dejando ver solo las chispas que salían de las velas. Y todos rodearon a Draco y empezaron a cantar, los gemelos desentonadamente: "Feliz cumpleaños a ti"…

—Debes pedir un deseo— le dijo Shane. Draco miró el pastel una vez mas _un deseo… un deseo…_ pensó indeciso_ —dejar de temer, dejar de tener miedo—_ pensó finalmente y luego sopló las velas, las cuales lanzaron unas cuantas chispas mas antes de apagarse por completo, todos aplaudieron felices mientras las luces volvían a encenderse.

Mientras todos comían pastel y conversaban, Draco reía y coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero, el cual le sonreía de manera demasiado insinuante, un retorcijón en el estomago obligó a Harry a apartar la vista, ¿sería posible que Draco no parara con aquel juego?, pensaba la mejor forma de salir de aquel sitio, pero a su lado la voz de Hermione lo alejó de sus planes escapistas:

—Vamos ya Harry— le dijo ella sonriendo

Harry la miró desconcertado — ¿Eh?— no se había dado cuenta que ya casi todos estaban de pie a su alrededor.

—A bailar… ya nos vamos todos a bailar— le dijo ella algo preocupada.

—Ah… bueno, como que muchos deseos de bailar no tengo— dijo él, pensando haber encontrado ya la excusa perfecta.

—Ah… ni lo pienses— le interrumpió George —Tu te vienes con nosotros—

—Si, vamos Harry— le dijo Ginny, pronto Harry sintió como la mirada de todos estaba puestas sobre él, incluso la de Draco, que finalmente había dejado de prestarle atención al camarero y lo veía expectante, le pareció que era de mal gusto el hacer que todos le rogaran, —Si, claro, vamos…— dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Por un momento Draco pensó que Harry se negaría, y aquello desataba una pequeña batalla en él, por un lado el tener a Harry tan cerca siempre lo alteraba, aunque sabía que si Harry no iba, finalmente no se sentiría tan contento.

Los chicos se encaminaron hasta una pequeña discoteca que quedaba en la misma calle que el restaurante, Shane y Luna ya habían hecho una reserva, así que obviaron la larga cola de la puerta y les permitieron el ingreso, la discoteca era bastante amplia, tenía los techos altos, y la decoración era extraña, las mesas y sillas parecían salidas de una historia galáctica, había mucho plateado por todos lados, era rara, pero a Harry le agradó. El mismo guardia de seguridad que los dejó entrar los dirigió hasta una de las mesas en alto, donde todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron, quedando bastante ajustados.

—Feliz día, Draco— dijo el guardia guiñando un ojo al rubio antes de dejarlos solos.

—_¿Vaya…pero que en serio se conoce a todos los tipos de Londres?— _pensó algo fastidiado Harry.

—Entonces chicos… a celebrar— gritó Draco sobre el volumen de la música, mientras las bebidas empezaron a circular en la mesa, y Harry se dedicó a beber de su trago, no sabia bien lo que era, pero tenía un agradable sabor dulce.

La música sonaba y pronto Angelina y Fred junto con Hermione y Ron se perdieron en la pista de baile, a su lado, Shane le comentaba a Harry los casos de emergencia que había tenido aquella mañana, Harry conversaba y sonreía tranquilamente cuando su mirada se clavó en la de Draco, por un segundo había tenido la esperanza de que el rubio lo estuviera mirando, se había hecho ya una apuesta mental, si descubría a Draco mirándole, se pararía e iría por él, lo jalaría a la pista de baile y… bueno, quien sabe todo lo que pudiera pasar luego, sin embargo aquello no pasó de ser una vaga esperanza, cuando vio que un chico, bastante guapo, con el cabello corto y oscuro se dirigía a Draco con una sonrisa.

—Draco… Feliz cumpleaños— dijo el chico acercándose a él y dándole un beso en cada mejilla y luego un fuerte abrazo.

—Hey… ¡Gracias Braulio!— respondió Draco con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Supongo que nos dejaras invitarte una copa ¿no?— le preguntó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo que quieres es emborracharme— le reprendió Draco dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Braulio era el dueño de aquella discoteca, a la cual era bastante asiduo, lo había conocido algunos meses atrás, y claro que habían pasado un genial momento, pero a Draco no le apetecía repetir, sin embargo se dejó jalar hacia la barra por el chico, —Hey, chicos, ya vuelvo— gritó hacia sus amigos sin dejar de caminar.

—Es el dueño del lugar, un… amigo de Draco— le explicó Shane a Harry, que no les había quitado la mirada de encima.

—Oh, ¿otro amigo mas?— preguntó algo molesto Harry, de pronto el sitio ya no le gustaba tanto, ni la bebida tampoco.

—Vamos, llévame a bailar mejor— le dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie, Harry suspiro cansado pero no se negó, pronto se unieron a sus demás amigos que aun estaban en la pista bailando, Harry trataba de seguir el ritmo de la música, pero no podía dejar de ver a Draco, que se había acomodado en una de las bancas de la barra y reía animadamente junto al dueño de la discoteca mientras bebía de una copa con un líquido rojo fuego dentro.

Ginny le dio un golpe en el hombro para que le prestara atención —Creo que estoy perdiendo mis encantos— le dijo ella con reproche.

Harry levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada por el comentario —Claro que no… lo siento— dijo obligándose a mirar a la chica la cual le devolvió una sonrisa complacida

—Creo que deberías buscarte a alguien con quien andar… — le dijo de pronto Ginny

—No… no creo que sea lo mejor momento— le respondió Harry, sus ojos se habían desviado lo suficiente para ver a Draco jalando a dos chicos hasta muy cerca de donde ellos bailaban,

Ginny giró para ver a Draco apretándose contra uno de los chicos, bailando muy sensualmente, negó con la cabeza. —Conozco un chico, es jugador de Quiditch, y es realmente encantador…. Tal vez pudieran salir, estoy segura que te gustará— insistió Ginny.

—No, en serio Ginny, gracias pero no— respondió Harry lo más cortés que pudo.

—En algún momento lo tendrás que olvidar, como creo que él ya lo hizo— dijo ella seria hacia el moreno, sabía que aquello dolía, pero evitaría mucho mas sufrimiento a Harry el entender eso de una vez, le encantaría que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos, pero cada día se convencía mas que aquello no pasaría.

—¿Te importa si regresamos con los demás¿— le preguntó Harry con voz apagada, Ginny tal vez tendría razón, aunque sabia que si en dos años lejos no había podido olvidar a Draco, era por que nunca lo haría.

Draco se movía al ritmo acelerado de la música, dejándose llevar, sabía que había tomado demasiado, su cabeza aun no se sentía lo demasiado adormecida como para no darse cuenta, sin embargo aquello le encantaba, era una maravillosa forma de no pensar en nada mas, aunque claro, al día siguiente tendría que terminar con todas sus reservas de poción antiresaca. —_Pero que demonios, es mi cumpleaños no?— _ se dijo mientras jalaba mas al chico que tenía enfrente.

Después de menearse de la manera mas descarada contra las caderas del chico con él que bailaba, decidió que era tiempo de ver a sus amigos, después de todo ellos estaban allí por él, así que sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante se encaminó hacia la mesa donde la mayoría de sus amigos seguían bebiendo.

—Y llegó el rey de la noche— le dijo Shane con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una copa en señal de brindis.

Los demás, incluyendo a Harry levantaron también las copas y dijeron casi a la vez:

— ¡Por Draco!!—

Draco sonrió complacido —Ya se que no pueden vivir sin adorarme—

La carcajada fue general, y Draco fue contagiada por ella también, empezó a reír bastante fuerte. —Ahhh Draco, ya estás demasiado ebrio— apuntó Neville mientras lo jalaba para que se sentara.

—No, no lo estoy, aun puedo estar mas ebrio…pregúntale al mendimago— dijo Draco con un puchero mientras encendía un cigarro, cuando busco sobre la mesa un cenicero fue recién que notó que Harry estaba demasiado cerca de él, es mas, si Neville decidía ponerse de pie, él quedaría al lado del moreno. El corazón empezó a acelerarse y él sabia que no era por el alcohol, agradeció el aun estar conciente de sus actos y no tan borracho como para lanzarse sobre él, como ya había hecho una vez, muchos años atrás. Se obligó a calmarse, mientras seguía a medias la conversación de Luna y Ginny, que estaban frente a él.

Harry también notó la presencia de Draco cerca de él, pero no se sentía complacido, lo cierto era que en ese momento el alcohol había conseguido sumirlo en un estado de frustración y rabia, llevaba poco tiempo en Londres y ya había visto a Draco coqueteando con demasiada gente, sin olvidar el incidente del baño en el cumpleaños de Luna. Las conversaciones que ya había escuchado en el ministerio de una u otra aventura del rubio y de su descaro, empezaron a resonar en su cabeza.

Neville finalmente hizo lo que Draco tanto temía, se puso de pie y fue junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny a bailar, Draco tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso, y miró con cierto temor hacia el sitio en el que estaba Harry, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry, pero se sorprendió al ver que esta vez su mirada era fría. No pudo dejar de asustarse de aquello, seria posible que Harry de pronto simplemente ¿lo haya dejado de amar?, no aquello no pida ser posible, es decir, Harry no lo podía haber dejado de amar… él dijo que nunca lo dejaría de amar.

Harry miró a Draco con mucha rabia antes de encender un nuevo cigarro y desviar la mirada, no se sentía con ganas de investigar la razón por la cual lo miraba ahora, ni de cumplir aquello de sacarlo a bailar.

—Hola guapo… ¿por que no seguimos bailando?— dijo una voz detrás de Draco, la cual Harry también escuchó, allí estaba aquel chico con el que el rubio había estado bailando antes.

Draco lo miró un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza —Tal vez luego, Mark, estoy con mis amigos—

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes, estaré por allí— dijo el chico señalando a un grupo de chicos al otro lado de la pista.

Draco asintió y el chico se dio la vuelta para irse, por unos segundos se quedó mirándolo, ¿por que lo había rechazado?... estaba bastante bueno, pero la mirada que Harry le había dado aun lo tenía demasiado pensativo como para nada mas. Levantó su copa y pronto una chica reemplazó su bebida. Dio vueltas a su vaso un par de veces antes de tomarse un nuevo trago, el ardor del licor en su garganta le dio un poco mas de fuerzas, se giró hacia Harry y sin pensarlo siquiera, habló —Hey Harry, ¿quieres bailar?— Draco se escuchó decir las palabras tan nerviosamente que por un momento se sintió avergonzado_, —Pufff… lo que hace el alcohol en uno—_ se dijo mentalmente.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos, no podía negar que se sentía sorprendido por la propuesta, sin embargo, ya había visto demasiado del rubio como para no saber que a lo mucho que podría aspirar ahora era a un polvo rápido en el baño, y definitivamente él no podía permitirse aquello, por que terminaría por destruirlo. Si Draco ya no lo amaba tendría que aceptarlo y superarlo, pero no se dejaría usar, claro que no — ¿Para que quieres bailar conmigo? Estoy seguro que conseguirás mas con uno de tus amiguitos… esos que se ven tan regalados…— le dijo señalándole un grupo de chicos que bailaba en el centro de la pista, entre los cuales estaba el muchacho que había venido a invitarlo minutos antes.

Draco siguió la dirección hacia la que Harry apuntaba, y luego miró al moreno, seguía con esa mirada fría e imperturbable, ah no, él no permitiría que lo humillaran de esa manera Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido. Por hablar sin pensar, por creer que… no, no era momento de lamentarse, recobró la sonrisa en su rostro —Bastaba con decir que no, _Potter_— dijo con desden antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la pista de baile, llegó al grupo de muchachos y jaló a Mark de un brazo, el chico lucía sorprendido cuando unos labios lo tomaron con rudeza, pero a los pocos segundos estaba ya sujetándose del cuello del rubio mientras este lo jalaba y lo apretaba lo mas posible a su cuerpo.

Harry no dejó de mirar la escena un solo instante, hasta que Draco jaló al chico por entre la multitud y se perdió por la puerta de salida, la rabia que sentía aumentó mas aun, y se puso de pie de un solo golpe, sobresaltando a Shane y Luna que conversaban en voz baja en uno de los lados de la mesa, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

— ¿Estas bien, Harry?— le preguntó la chica

—Si… yo ya me voy, estoy cansado… díganle a Ron y Hermione que los veré en el departamento— dijo Harry tratando de disimular la furia y sonriéndoles.

Shane y Luna le dieron una mirada escéptica, sin embargo no comentaron nada.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Mas de una hora después, Harry se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que ocupaba desde que había vuelto de Bulgaria, se sentía bastante incomodo durmiendo allí —Mañana mismo tomo el primer departamento que vea— se prometió mientras acomodaba una almohada bajo su cabeza, por la ventana podía ver aun el cielo bastante oscuro, y al tratarse de una noche de verano este estaba despejado, habían muchísimas estrellas, se preguntó a donde habría ido a parar Draco, con el chico aquel, y cuantos mas habrían en su lista de conquistas de ese tipo, no podía dejar de recordar lo tímido que era Draco antes, cuando habían estado juntos, y ahora era tan desinhibido, demasiado… —¡Ahh….!— gritó Harry pateando las sábanas con rabia, durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados Harry ni siquiera había mirado a nadie mas, había aprendido muy bien lo que fidelidad significaba, aunque, claro, algo tarde, y aunque sonaba tonto, le había sido fiel al recuerdo de Draco, mientras que el rubio iba por allí metiéndose con cualquier par de pantalones que se encontrara en el camino. Se sintió traicionado aunque sabía que no tenía por que sentirse así. —Ese es tu castigo, por haberte comportado así, Draco siguió con su vida y tu estarás condenado a seguir amándolo por siempre, viendo como el te olvida— concluyó el moreno, se quedó mucho tiempo mas despierto, aunque se durmió antes de que sus amigos volvieran.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Ya cuando habían bailado antes, Mark le había dicho que podían hacer algo mas, sin embargo, amablemente Draco lo había rechazado, pero ahora preso de una furia incontenible, lo jalaba fuera de la discoteca, hacia un pequeño y oculto callejón que se conocía ya de memoria, quedaba a un lado de la discoteca, y no era difícil ver una o dos parejas por allí durante la noche, sin embargo en este momento se hallaba vacío, Draco empujó con fuerza al chico contra la pared, lo besó y mordió en los labios y cuello mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabotonar y abrir el pantalón, metió una mano dentro y sintió con orgullo aquella dureza, el chico hizo un extraño gemido y agitó sus caderas contra la mano de Draco. El rubio lo masturbó solo un poco mas, antes de separarse de él y abrir sus pantalones, sacó del bolsillo un preservativo, y ante la mirada ansiosa de su pareja se lo puso, con un solo movimiento lo giró y lo dejó contra la pared, susurró lo mas bajo que pudo el hechizo lubricante, y se introdujo en él con una sola embestida.

— ¡Oh Dios!— gritó Mark, arqueándose para darle mas espacio a Draco,

— ¿Estas…? ¿Estas bien?— pudo preguntar Draco, respirando entrecortadamente, sabiendo que tal vez había sido demasiado brusco.

—Si… sigue…dale—

Draco comenzó a entrar y salir rápidamente del chico, con sus manos sujetaba las caderas firmemente casi arañándolas, aunque al otro eso parecía no importarle.

Con una de sus manos Mark se había empezado a acariciar, mientras gemía cada vez mas fuerte.

—Si… Oh si!— gemía Draco mientras entraba y salía del chico, no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, Draco se le pegó mas y le acarició el cabello mientras le daba pequeños besos en la nuca.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Draco maldijo el hecho de que el chico fuera muggle, pues eso le impidió realizarse un hechizo de limpieza, así que simplemente se subió los pantalones y le dio un suave beso en los labios al chico que también había terminado de vestirse.

—Nos vemos…— le murmuró Draco cuando ambos volvieron a la discoteca.

—Si, Feliz cumpleaños— le respondió Mark con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su grupo de amigos que empezaron a reír y molestarlo mientras el los hacía callar.

Draco cruzó la pista de baile y fue directo al baño, ya en uno de los cubículos hizo un hechizo de limpieza, podía escuchar en el cubículo del lado unos gemidos, sonrió con burla, y se detuvo delante de uno de los lavabos, se mojó la cara y un poco el cabello, contempló su reflejo unos segundos. —Feliz cumpleaños a mí— canturreó con cierta pena, pues no se sentía para nada feliz después del rechazo de Harry.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la mesa, no pudo dejar de notar que Harry no estaba, le preguntó a Ron que era el que estaba mas cerca y este le dijo que Harry se había ido hacia buen rato. Draco fingió que aquello no le importaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, la manera como Harry lo miraba los últimos días y la manera como lo había mandado de paseo cuando le había propuesto bailar le rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Y si Harry finalmente ya no me ama? Se preguntó con miedo, una nueva copa de licor apareció delante de él, no supo exactamente quien la puso allí, ni tampoco todas las demás que bebió casi de un solo trago, tratando de sacar de su cabeza aquella idea.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Ya casi amanecía, cuando Shane hizo levitar a Draco por las escaleras hasta su habitación, lo dejó caer suavemente en la cama, negando con la cabeza, pocas veces había visto a Draco tan borracho, vamos que Draco era de los mas fiesteros del grupo y todo, pero siempre se sabía controlar, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, había tomado demasiado, y nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello hasta que el chico se subió a una de las sillas y empezó a cantar algo así como "Un no muy feliz cumpleaños a mi", les costó mucho hacerlo bajar, y cuando por fin lo consiguieron el rubio murmuró algo como "él lo prometió…" apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se quedó profundamente dormido, lo tuvieron que cargar entre Ron y él hasta un callejón para luego poder hacerlo aparecer en casa.

—Ya mañana la resaca te enseñara, hermanito, a no tomar tanto— dijo Shane ahogando un bostezo y saliendo de la habitación, para ir a dormir un poco.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó mucho mas temprano de lo que había esperado, sentía que no había dormido prácticamente nada, y el cuerpo le dolía, se sirvió una taza de café y garabateó una nota para sus amigos, explicándoles que debía salir a buscar un departamento, y se dirigió a la calle con el diario en la mano, donde había marcado varias opciones interesantes, todas cerca del ministerio.

Recorrió varios edificios sin encontrar un departamento realmente agradable, hasta que finalmente a solo unas calles del ministerio, encontró un departamento en el primer piso de un edificio, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente para él, tenía una chimenea que podría conectar luego a la red flu, el edificio era silencioso y la zona le gustaba, había una tienda de comestibles al lado, y una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

Tras arreglar el precio del alquiler con un hombre mayor, que le dijo que era el administrador, volvió a la casa de sus amigos, para poder mudarse aquella misma tarde.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Draco abrió los ojos y la luz que entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana lo hizo cerrar lo ojos, un terrible, muy terrible dolor de cabeza lo hizo emitir un quejido, con manos temblorosas se palpó, bien estaba vestido, eso era un punto a favor, volvió a abrir solo un poco los ojos, tratando de reconocer en donde estaba, era su habitación, suspiró aliviado, al menos sabía donde se encontraba.

—Puk— llamó suavemente, evitando hacer el menor ruido o movimiento, sintiendo que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento, con un pequeño plop un elfo apareció al lado de su cama.

—Buenos dias Señor Malfoy, espero que se haya divertido ayer— dijo el elfo efusivamente. Draco apretó los ojos aun sin moverse.

—Sh…— dijo suavemente —No grites, mi cabeza, me duele mi cabeza—

—Lo siento, señor— dijo el elfo en un susurro.

—Cierra las cortinas, y tráeme una dosis de poción para la resaca…— dijo el rubio aun sin abrir los ojos, segundos después la oscuridad invadió la habitación, parpadeó un par de veces mas, y se dio cuenta que ahora era mas fácil el mantener los ojos abiertos. El ligero _plop_ le hizo saber que el elfo había ya salido de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como la cabeza le dolía aun mas, era como si un par de Trolls estuvieran dándole con su garrote encima todo el tiempo. Se puso de pie, para ir al baño, pero al parecer lo hizo demasiado rápido.—Oh oh… mierda— murmuró mientras sentía deseos de vomitar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el baño, donde según él, vomitó hasta lo que había comido en su cumpleaños anterior, se mojó el rostro y se vio en el espejo, se veía peor de lo que jamás se había visto en su vida, se arrastró hacia su cama nuevamente, en la mesa de noche estaba ya el vial con la poción para la resaca que había pedido, de un solo trago y haciendo gestos de asco se la tomó, pensando que volvería a vomitar, sin embargo aquello no ocurrió y después de unos minutos mas las molestias iban desapareciendo rápidamente. —Como amo la magia—dijo en voz alta para él mismo antes de empezar a beber el café con lentitud mientras trataba de recordar como había llegado allí, recordó la discoteca, había bailado con varios chicos, y luego… —Oh, mierda!— murmuró cuando recordó que había invitado a Harry a bailar y este lo había rechazado fríamente, luego había terminado con Mark, —¿Así dijo que se llamaba?, si estoy seguro…— en fin, había terminado con él en el callejón, luego había vuelto a la mesa y Harry se había ido, después de eso todo se volvía confuso, recordó una ridícula canción, que realmente esperaba no haberla cantado en voz alta, pero nada mas, supuso que Shane era el que lo habría traído hasta allí.

Después de terminar su café se dio una larga ducha, su mente ya estaba lo bastante aclarada como para recordar el por que había tomado de aquella manera la noche anterior, la mirada fría de Harry, y la posibilidad de que después de todo Harry solo se sintiera culpable por lo pasado antes, pero ya no enamorado de él.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Harry, con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville logró organizar toda la mudanza en tan solo una tarde, y aunque se veían cansados por la fiesta de la noche anterior, Ginny y Hermione lo habían ayudado a comprar las cosas que no tenía, como una cama, una cómoda y algunos artefactos para la cocina, mientras Ron y Neville las iban acomodando de la manera que Harry les indicaba.

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Draco había terminado muy borracho, mas de lo que jamás lo habían visto antes, y que Shane finalmente se lo había llevado inconciente a casa.

Después de que Hermione y Ginny preparan una improvisada cena de inauguración en su departamento nuevo sus amigos se habían marchado dejándolo solo.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando finalmente Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama bastante cansado, pensando que no tenía casi ningún mueble, y que tendría que ver de conseguirlos pronto, pues la sala estaba completamente vacía, y la cocina tenía muy pocas cosas, Hermione le había sugerido que le pidiera a Draco alguno de los muebles del viejo departamento, pues estaba segura que aun seguían allí, pero Harry se había negado, prohibiéndoles a sus amigos siquiera insinuar eso delante del rubio. Prefería no tener cerca nada que le trajera recuerdos, ya bastante tenía con ver a Draco a diario.

Sobre la pequeña cómoda, frente a la cama había puesto las tres fotos que lo acompañaron antes, las miró por largo rato, dedicándose a mirar durante más tiempo la de Draco hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

"_Y mi corazón se quedó contigo_

_Me marché, cariño, pero dejé mi corazón en nuestra cama_

_En aquella en la que dormirás con otros_

_En donde te dije que te amaba por primera vez"_

La guitarra empezó a hacer un solo mientras Draco se ponía de pie e imitaba los movimientos, como si la estuviera tocando realmente hasta que se hizo silencio absoluto, solo la batería marcaba un suave ritmo, la voz del cantante resonó melódicamente

"Ya de nada me servirá mi corazón

Al final siempre te perteneció,

Solo a ti, a nadie más.

Nunca fue realmente mío…"

La batería marcó un ritmo mas fuerte y pronto los demás instrumentos se le unieron, podía escuchar a la gente gritando "Locura Mágica" una y otra vez.

"Te dejo mi corazón

No lo necesitaré… es tuyo"

— ¿Quien es Michael?— dijo la voz de Shane detrás de él. Draco giró sobresaltado para ver a Shane sentado en uno de los sofás, no había sentido cuando su hermano había llegado.

—¿Quien es Michael?— volvió a preguntar Shane. Draco miró con cierto resentimiento a su hermano antes de girar nuevamente y levantar la varita y murmurar –Finite Incatatem- la imagen del concierto se detuvo y se fue haciendo cada vez mas delgada, hasta quedar convertido en un pequeño hilo blanco que cayó sobre la esfera, esta emitió un pequeño brillo verde y la cajita que la contenía se cerró.

Draco la levantó del piso y se la metió al bolsillo antes de sentarse en un pequeño sillón cerca de su hermano.

—¿A ver… Michael…que Michael?— preguntó Draco tratando de hacer memoria.

Shane se adelantó un poco — ¿Tienes un cigarro?—

—Tu, fumando, vaya es grave— dijo Draco entregándole un paquete de cigarros, Shane sacó uno y lo encendió con la varita mientras el rubio invocaba a un cenicero, lo hizo levitar delante de ambos y prendió un cigarro también cuando Shane le devolvió el paquete.

Shane dio un par de caladas al cigarro, meditando un poco antes de mirar a su hermano y empezar a hablar, —Paso algo, hoy cuando estaba en casa de Luna…—

_Flash Back:_

—_Los chicos dicen que Harry ya esta instalado, que el sitio es lindo— le dijo Luna mientras ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la casa de la chica. Pues minutos antes de que Shane llegara, Hermione se había comunicado con ella para darle la nueva dirección de Harry._

—_Genial, haremos alguna inauguración, ¿o algo? Es que ustedes son muy amantes de andar celebrando— dijo Shane _

—_No creo que Harry nos deje, aunque siempre esta el factor sorpresa— dijo ella sonriendo._

— _¿Factor sorpresa?— _

—_Sip, todos vamos a su casa a la vez y empezamos a celebrar, para cuando Harry se de cuenta ya no podrá evitar la inauguración—_

_Shane rió acerca del comentario de la chica y sus carcajadas hicieron que Luna riera también._

— _¿Y como esta Draco?— preguntó Luna cuando ambos pararon de reír._

—_Oh, bien, él…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió._

—_Que raro, papá no me dijo que hoy no tendría visitas— dijo ella mirando hacia el recibidor, se puso de pie, pero su padre bajaba las escaleras en ese momento_

—_Yo voy, yo voy— dijo mientras pasaba de largo._

_Luna se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Shane mientras escuchaban a su padre hablar con otro hombre en la puerta, segundos después aparecía su padre sonriente junto a otro chico, de cabello oscuro, alto, se veía musculoso debajo de la capa de viaje, con la piel bronceada y un caminar bastante altivo. Luna se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó con una extraña expresión en el rostro._

— _¿Michael?— pudo preguntar._

—_Hola Luna— dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. _

_Shane aun permanecía sentado en el sofá, mirando la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada, el chico se separó de ella solo un poco para luego darle un beso en los labios, Shane sintió que un frío le invadía el pecho, una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girar para ver al padre de Luna, que aun seguía sonriendo:_

—_Será mejor que los dejemos solos— murmuró. _

_Shane asintió y casi sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la casa, avanzó hasta el final del jardín, giró una vez mas para ver la casa, con las luces iluminadas y aun sin comprender nada se giró para aparecer nuevamente en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy._

_Fin del Flash Back_

—Oh, ese Michael— murmuró Draco luego de que Shane le contara todo el relato.

—Si, ese Michael— repitió Shane con un poco de rabia e impaciencia — ¿Lo conoces?—

—Pues si, aunque no mucho en realidad…— contestó Draco —Él y Luna salían durante la guerra, se veían lo mas que podían, luego hubo todo aquello que te conté, del ataque al cuartel y la huída, ¿recuerdas?— Shane hizo un asentimiento —Luego de la guerra ellos se encontraron y se fueron a viajar por muchos lugares, haciendo estudios, pero Luna terminó con él hace casi tres años, ella quería algo mas serio de lo que él parecía querer ofrecer—

—Oh… pero ella aun está… es decir— dijo Shane entrecortadamente.

— ¿Enamorada de él?— completó Draco —no lo sé, pensé que ya lo había olvidado… él estaba en…— Draco se acarició la barbilla mientras trataba de recordar — ¡China! si en China, tenía un estudio que hacer, duraría 5 años, y Luna no quería ir con él por eso terminaron—

—Ya veo… entonces lo mas probable, y por lo que vi el ha vuelto, y por ella— dijo Shane desanimado.

—Si, pero eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez Luna ya lo mandó de paseo para esta hora— trató de animarle Draco.

—Por la forma como lo besó no parecía querer mandarlo de paseo— respondió Shane, no era la primera vez que la chica tenía un novio en el tiempo que se conocían, pero nunca se había sentido tan celoso y perdido como esta vez.

—Si tanto te gusta deberías decírselo—

—No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por algo de lo que no estoy seguro—

—Ya, ¿y el que te estés muriendo de celos por esto no te hace comprender nada?—

— ¡No me estoy muriendo de celos!— respondió elevando la voz, Draco puso una expresión de incredulidad y Shane suspiró —solo me preocupo por ella, eso es todo—

—Shane, por favor, conmigo no juegues a que estas confundido, estas perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, y debes decírselo pronto, ella no te esperara para siempre, es una gran chica, sabes que no le faltaran pretendientes—

—Yo… tal vez lo haga pronto— dijo finalmente Shane mientras se ponía de pie.

—Espera… — dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie y lo obligaba a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

— ¿Que?— preguntó confundido Shane.

—Ahora que por fin te veo, ¿me dirás como es que llegué a mi cama anoche? ¿Que fue lo que pasó?— preguntó Draco, ya que después de haberle dado vueltas a sus recuerdos durante todo el día no había sacado nada en claro.

—Oh— sonrió Shane —Borracho eres muy gracioso—

**--0o0o0o0o--**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios dejados**

Un Comentario me hará sonreír :-D

Un beso y actualizaré el lunes

Pao

_Un poco de publicidad:_

_Tengo una nueva historia, se llama No sin ti, si tienen tiempo dense una vueltita por allí… _


	6. Chapter 6: ORFANATO

CAPITULO 5: ORFANATO

Hola a todos mi cyber amigos, ¿que tal están? ¿Listos para empezar una nueva semana…?

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y sus opiniones respecto a la historia, realmente me encanta leer sus comentarios. Y antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO**** 6: **

**ORFANATO**

La mañana del lunes Harry corría a prisa por el vestíbulo, maldiciendo el haberse quedado dormido, Jhonson siempre se enojaba cuando alguien llegaba tarde, y no le importaba darle un grito delante de los demás. Aquello era algo realmente vergonzoso y que quería evitar a toda costa.

Entró por fin a la zona de los elevadores y puso un pie delante de la puerta de uno que estaba a punto de cerrarse, la puerta se volvió a abrir, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras entraba al ascensor.

Había unos cuantos magos y brujas que lo saludaron con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Harry contestó el saludo distraídamente, mientras veía a Draco, apoyado en el fono, entretenido leyendo el profeta. –-Hola…— murmuró.

Draco levantó la vista del diario solo unos segundos para ver a Harry. —Hola— contestó secamente antes de volver a la lectura de su diario.

El ascensor empezó con su característico y estresante sonido subiendo lentamente, deteniéndose en cada piso, donde bajaban unos cuantos magos o brujas, y así fue como, poco a poco, se fue vaciando, Draco aun seguía oculto tras el diario, apoyado en el fondo, con un gesto despreocupado, pretendiendo leer, cuando lo cierto era que no podía concentrarse, no teniendo a Harry y los recuerdos de esa estúpida mirada en la cabeza. En el momento en que lo había visto entrar al ascensor y maldijo su suerte, por un momento pensó en bajar una planta antes que la de la oficina, pero deshecho la idea rápidamente, pensando en lo ridículo que se vería aquello.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente en la última planta, Harry prácticamente corrió fuera del ascensor, como si quedarse en el representara un peligro mortal y tratando de evitar algún tipo de confrontación con el rubio, de ahora en adelante ese sería su plan, no se acercaría mas de lo necesario a él, no tenía por que estar cerca de él y ver todo lo que hacía, bien decía el dicho, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, pues bien, mientras menos se acercara a él fuera del trabajo, menos vería y por lo tanto sufriría menos ¿verdad?

Draco dio un bufido de fastidio viendo a Harry caminando delante de él por el pasillo, —_y yo temía parecer demasiado inmaduro— _

—Hola chicos— dijo Harry mientras entraba a la oficina, todos le sonrieron y saludaron levantando las manos mientras se dejaba caer en el escritorio, solo unos segundos después Draco hacía su aparición, caminando con calma.

—Hey, Draco, ¿como estas?— preguntó Hermione ni bien el rubio cruzó la puerta de la oficina.

—Hola, chicos— dijo Draco hacia todos en general, —Espero no haber sido una carga muy pesada la otra noche, Shane no me ha dado demasiados detalles…— le dijo a Hermione y Ron mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

—No te preocupes, nos divertimos bastante— dijo la chica

—Si, pero, como cantante, eres un muy buen auror— le dijo Ron con burla.

—Ja Ja, pero mira que gracioso Weasley, no hace falta que te recuerde aquella vez que te emborrachaste en aquella taberna luego de que Ginny ganara el campeonato…— empezó a picar Draco mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba y Hermione reía.

—Ya, ya… vale, no eres tan mal cantante…— le interrumpió Ron cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido. —Pero no tienes por que hacerme recordar aquello—

—Es que eso es divertido también…— le respondió Draco con burla.

—Él tiene razón, Ron— aportó Hermione —Aquella vez fue muy divertida—

—No puedo creerlo, mi propia novia…— dijo Ron mirando hacia Harry. El cual solo sonrió, le divertía un poco la conversación, pero lo cierto era que no podía aportar nada pues no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que estaban hablando. Draco iba a decir algo mas pero no le fue posible, pues en ese momento Katty, la secretaria de Jhonson entró corriendo:

—Chicos… a la sala de aparición, ¡YA!— gritó agitada mientras se daba vuelta para salir nuevamente, los chicos la siguieron un par de segundos con la mirada, perplejos, antes de reaccionar y todos a la vez ponerse de pie, coger sus capas y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

—Han atacado un orfanato en Liverpool, el orfanato mágico— aclaró Jhonson mientras les entregaba unos pequeños prendedores, que servían para comunicación del grupo y como trasladores.

—¿Atacado?... ¿Hay heridos?— preguntó Susan con preocupación.

—No lo sabemos, los de misterios nos dieron la alerta de una fluctuación de magia demasiada alta en el lugar, ya saben chicos, nada de heroísmo— miró a Draco directamente —quiero que vuelvan todos— dijo Jhonson a la vez que con un pase de varita activaba los trasladores para luego aparecer en un amplio jardín, frente a una casa bastante grande, que los chicos supusieron era el orfanato.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Harry caminaba con la varita en alto, por uno de los corredores, a los lados habían puertas abiertas que daban a las habitaciones, cada una de ellas tenía dentro tres o cuatro camas, dependiendo del tamaño, y todas estaban completamente vacías y en orden, siguió hasta el fondo entrando en cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que llegó al final y dio la vuelta.

—No hay nadie en este piso— dijo a través del intercomunicador

—En este tampoco… y no hay señales de lucha— afirmó la voz de Daniel

—Hay que encontrarnos en el jardín de afuera— indicó Hermione.

Harry bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y un piso mas abajo se encontró con Daniel bajaron en silencio las escaleras, aun con las varitas en alto, atentos a cualquier ruido extraño

—Esto es terrible— dijo por fin Harry cuando ya estaban cerca del primer piso.

—Lo es, ¿te das cuenta que han secuestrado a todos los niños del orfanato?—

—Se requiere demasiada inventiva para hacerlo—

—Demasiada inventiva y tener una mente muy retorcida— concluyó Daniel.

Cuando se reunieron con su grupo en el jardín exterior de la casa, Susan les explicó que había encontrado a la administradora del orfanato, encerrada en su oficina, muerta.

—¿No hay mas personal?— preguntó Hermione.

—Si, pero están muertas también, las encontré en el sótano, al parecer fueron Avadas— contestó Ron que llegaba en ese momento.

—Por Merlín…— murmuró Hermione abatida.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco se entretuvo mirando algunos cuadernos y libros que había sobre las mesas, le había tocado el cuarto piso, al parecer en donde se daban las clases, pues estaba lleno de aulas y de un par de bibliotecas, escuchó el llamado de Hermione y supuso que el piso que le había tocado debía ser mas amplio que los demás, pues todos los demás ya estaban bajando a reunirse, entró a la ultima aula que le quedaba por revisar, estaba ligeramente iluminada, sobre las mesas aun había pergaminos y lápices, el que estuvieran llenos de pequeñas y desordenadas letras le dio a entender que lo mas probable es que recién estuvieran aprendiendo a escribir —¿Donde nos sitúa eso?— se preguntó en voz alta, tratando de recordar la edad en que el mismo había aprendido a leer y escribir, para así saber la edad promedio de los niños de esa aula. —Vaya, 5 años, demasiado pequeños— dijo negando con la cabeza, aun sin poder creer que niños tan pequeños e indefensos pudieran ser atacados de esa manera _—Aunque Harry tenía solo un año de vida cuando Voldemort quiso matarlo—_ aquel pensamiento hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y si un nuevo loco se estaba alzando y tratando de apoderarse de la comunidad Mágica, como había hecho Voldemort solo seis años atrás, algunos de los mortífagos que lograron escapar tal vez. Caminó alrededor de la habitación dando una ultima mirada, a los dibujos que tapizaban las paredes casi por completo, habían cientos de dibujos de los niños, en ellas habían escenas de niños volando en escoba, o caminando cerca de playas y de campos, habían animales, plantas e incluso dulces, ya iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio dibujos de magos, vestidos de blanco, con capuchas y pequeñas varitas en las manos creando estrellas y luces alrededor del papel, —¿De donde salieron esos tipos?— se preguntó confuso, mientras desprendía unos cuantos dibujos de la pared, encontró unos cuantos mas, en los que además se veían a magos creando animales y plantas, los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pensando que aquello podía ser una pista. Dio una mirada mas al salón cuando el sonido de lo que, claramente para Draco, eran piedras cayendo y golpeando una contra otra invadían el, hasta entonces, silencioso edificio.

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero vio como las paredes se desplomaban una a una, bloqueando por completo aquella salida, entonces comprendió que las paredes, extrañamente, caían en orden, desde las escaleras hasta donde el estaba, no había otra salida que aparecerse fuera, intentó hacerlo un par de veces, pero no pudo.

—Hermione, quita el encantamiento antidesaparición— gritó por el intercomunicador, pero no se escuchó ninguna respuesta.

—¡Hey, alguien… quiten el hechizo antidesaparición!!— volvió a gritar, pero nadie le contestaba.

—¡Mierda!!— gritó con frustración. Las paredes destrozadas estaban cada vez mas cerca de donde se encontraba, miró hacia el pasillo y las aulas vacías, solo había visto ventanas mágicas, de aquellas que realmente no te llevan afuera, seguro que para evitar que algún niño sufriera un accidente, al final del enorme pasillo vio una ventana grande y alta que parecía real, miró a ambos lados una vez mas, no había otra forma, solo esa, no dio ni dos pasos cuando un aparatoso sonido lo hizo levantar las manos, creando inconcientemente un hechizo de protección, vio como los destrozados pedazos de lo que antes era una pared color marfil caían sobre su hechizo y se desviaban a los lados, las piedras empezaban a bloquear su camino hacia la ventana, así que rogando por no recibir ningún golpe en la cabeza retiró el escudo protector y empezó a avanzar, tratando de ganarle a la secuencia de caídas de las paredes.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

—Draco, contesta, Draco— gritó Hermione en el intercomunicador, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—¿Que…?— preguntó Harry asombrado, al igual que sus amigos habían visto como el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse, piso por piso en una especie de tortuosa danza, mientras los sonidos de piedras golpeando mas piedras los hacia estremecerse.

—Draco no contesta el intercomunicador— contestó Hermione mientras miraba el edificio,

—Joder!— exclamó Ron, —no nos podemos aparecer dentro, hay algo que lo impide! Acabó de intentarlo y es imposible—

— ¡¿Como se supone que lo vamos a encontrar allá adentro?!— casi gritó Susan mientras daba vueltas, hizo el intento de avanzar hacia el edificio pero la mano de Daniel la sujeto.

—No es seguro, espera— dijo el chico seriamente mientras también veía el edificio impotentemente.

Harry miró hacia el edificio unos segundos y luego gritó: —Expectro Patronus— un plateado ciervo apareció delante de él —encuentra a Draco y muéstranoslo— le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, el ciervo corrió hacia dentro del edificio y desapareció en el interior.

—Harry… ¿que haces?— le preguntó confundida Hermione.

—Ya vuelvo— le respondió Harry girando sobre si mismo para aparecer en su departamento —Accio escoba— murmuró, su escoba salió de uno de los armarios volando hacia su mano, ni bien tocó la madera volvió a aparecer en el jardín, sus amigos miraban ahora atónitos una luz plateada en el tercer piso, que aun no se derrumbaba por completo, alumbrando y avanzando lentamente.

—Harry, allí esta…— le dijo Ron ni bien notó la presencia del moreno, Harry hizo un asentimiento y montó sobre la escoba, dio una patada y se elevó lo mas rápido que pudo rumbo a la luz plateada.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco avanzaba entre las piedras, haciéndolas levitar para abrirse camino, rogando por que ninguna causará un derrumbe mayor cuando una luz plateada lo hizo girarse asustado, pero soltó el aire calmándose cuando reconoció que tenía delante de él al ciervo plateado de Harry que lo miraba con cariño, —Harry…— murmuró algo esperanzado, buscó alrededor pero no habían rastros del chico —Bien, supongo que solo somos tu y yo ¿verdad?— dijo mientras se giraba para seguir avanzando, con el ciervo a su lado sentía un poco mas de seguridad, el ruido del techo desplomándose detrás suyo lo hizo sobre saltar, vio con horror como poco a poco el techo caía por todo el camino que había recorrido ya, la ventana le pareció mas lejana que nunca cuando corrió hacia ella, mientras las piedras seguían cayendo detrás de él, pisándole literalmente los talones, tropezó y cayó un par de veces entre las piedras, haciéndose algunos cortes pequeños en las manos, no supo como realmente pudo llegar hasta la ventana, pero no se detuvo a cuestionárselo, la empujó con fuerza pero estaba atorada —Maldición— murmuró, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la ventana —Cistem Aperio— y está se abrió de un solo golpe, el viento le dio de lleno en el rostro, para su sorpresa, delante suyo Harry estaba suspendido en el aire con una escoba. —¡Harry!—

**--0o0o0--**

Harry seguía los movimientos que la luz de su patronus le indicaban, y supo que Draco trataría de salir por la ventana, por un momento consideró el entrar por el rubio, pero la ventana se abrió con fuerza antes que hiciera siquiera el intento, dejando ver a un muy agitado Draco. Acercó la escoba lo mas que pudo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir, Draco se montó detrás de él y se abrazó con fuerza, el patronus desapareció y el sonido de derrumbe llegó a sus oídos —Sujétate— le gritó Harry, sintiendo como las manos de Draco se apretaban mas alrededor de su cintura.

Harry elevó la escoba y sobre voló al edificio, ambos pudieron ver como poco a poco caía, como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes, ya del piso en el que Draco había estado no quedaba nada mas que piedras, y hasta que finalmente, haciendo un sonido sordo el edificio cayó por completo, levantando una gran nube de polvo, y ante el asombro de ambos una luz azul iluminó los escombros antes de desaparecerlos por completo, dejando una pequeña onda que hizo tambalear la escoba de Harry, Draco se pegó mas a Harry, el cual elevó la escoba tratando de dominarla, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió cuando estaban ya muy alto.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó?…— murmuró Harry siendo cada vez mas conciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de su ex novio.

—No lo sé, pero estuvo cerca— respondió Draco cerca de uno de los oídos del moreno, de pronto el rubio sintió como el cuerpo de Harry temblaba ligeramente, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, actuando básicamente por instinto, se apretó mas a él, su pelvis se pegó mas aun al trasero del moreno, y sus manos bajaron un poco mas hasta la cadera, sujetándola con fuerza.

—Draco…— Harry quiso rogar que se detuviera, aunque lo que salió de su garganta se pareció mas a un gemido, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que alguien lo había tocado de aquella manera, su cuerpo respondía en contra de toda lógica a la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio, olvidando el donde o en que situación se encontraban.

—¿mmm?— murmuró Draco poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y haciendo que su aliento golpeara el oído de Harry. Sintió como el rostro de Harry se pegaba mas al suyo, quedando unidos por las mejillas, se sentía tan bien y reconfortante sentir aquel calor, pensó Draco, no queriendo moverse más de allí.

Una de las manos de Harry soltó la escoba e hizo una suave caricia por el brazo del rubio hasta rozarle la mano, suavemente con un par de dedos acarició los delgados dedos del rubio, que ante el contacto se fueron relajando.

Draco apretó los labios antes de que un gemido escapara de su garganta, solo tenía que girar el rostro un poco, y tendría total disposición de los labios del moreno, su respiración se agitó mas por la idea de volver a sentir el sabor de Harry en sus labios, mientras sus dedos buscaban entrelazarse con los dedos del moreno, que lo seguían acariciando delicadamente.

Harry estuvo a punto de girar el rostro y besarlo, darle la vuelta a la escoba y llevárselo lejos de allí, era increíble que con tan solo un par de minutos de cercanía Draco pudiera producir todas esas sensaciones en él, y no era solo deseo, claro que no, él lo sabía era amor. Amor. El deseo de tener nuevamente a Draco entre sus brazos. De amarlo y dejarse amar. Amor que el rubio ya no sentía por él. Podrían tener sexo tal vez, pero ya no más hacer el amor. Aquellas ideas bastaron para que se diera de cara con la realidad, —Vamos, hay que bajar…— le murmuró mientras su mano dejó de acariciar los dedos de Draco y se sujetaba a la escoba nuevamente, las manos de Draco se tensaron ligeramente, y subieron hasta la cintura, sintió frío en su parte del rostro en que minutos antes había estado apoyado el rostro del rubio, que ahora había retrocedido, ya no podía sentir su pecho pegado a su espalda y se odió, realmente lo hizo, pero sabía que era lo correcto, y lo mejor, para ambos.

—Eh…si…— pudo murmurar Draco sintiéndose demasiado desconcertado por todo lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo, las caricias, tan simples y a la vez tan intensas, se sentían tan conocidas y correctas, como cuando después de un muy largo viaje llegas a casa, y te sientes aliviado de al fin haber vuelto, pero luego Harry simplemente había terminado con todo aquello, de una manera demasiado brusca, Draco trató de pensar y recordar, en que momento empezaron con eso, cual de los dos había iniciado, entonces se dio cuenta que inconcientemente se había lanzado sobre el moreno, lo mas probable es que Harry había buscado la mejor forma de rechazarlo sin ser demasiado descortés , en cuanto la idea se hizo en su cabeza sintió un dolor en el pecho, era mas que un dolor físico, era como sentir a tu corazón dividiéndose y cayendo al piso. En cuanto sus pies rozaron el pasto dio un salto y se alejó lo mas que pudo de Harry, no lo quería cerca, no podía verlo a la cara, ver sus ojos y ya no ver nada mas que indiferencia.

El que Draco se alejara de esa manera de él, en cuanto tocaron el piso confirmó a Harry que lo que había sucedido arriba no había sido mas que un error, un juego para el rubio tal vez. Los demás chicos rodearon a Draco, pero Harry no se movió ni desmontó la escoba, se quedó allí en silencio, observando de reojo a Draco, él cual lucía algo sucio, y con algunos cortes en las manos, que el ya había sentido cuando las había acariciado, pero fuera de eso bastante bien y suspiró aliviado.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

El ministerio se puso patas arriba tras la noticia de la desaparición de todos los niños de aquel orfanato, según pudieron averiguar los chicos era en realidad el único orfanato mágico, se había abierto muchos años atrás, y nunca antes había pasado nada como aquello.

Los diarios se encargaron de que la comunidad mágica se enterara de aquello antes de que el ministro hubiera podido siquiera terminar de redactar una explicación al respecto.

Jhonson los presionaba para que los encontraran, y los chicos pasaban ahora muchas mas horas trabajando, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, aunque el edificio entero había desaparecido, y ahora no era mas que un gran terreno vacío, por lo que no había forma de investigar ni siquiera los hechizos usados o algún rastro mágico.

Draco y Hermione se mostraron algo preocupados acerca de los dibujos de los niños, según habían podido investigar por medio de los archivos del ministerio, varias de las enfermeras y profesoras que habían muerto allí eran Squibs, y los que podían hacer magia tenían prohibido el enseñar hechizos a los niños, así que el que hubiera alguien que de alguna manera hubiera engañado a los niños para salir de allí se volvió una de sus teorías principales.

Se hicieron muchas redadas, basados sobre todo en cartas que la comunidad mágica enviaba, la mayoría no los llevó a nada importante, en algunos casos encontraron alguna poción ilegal, u objetos de magia oscura, pero nada relacionado con los niños, el ministro había dado estado de alerta, con lo que le daba a los aurores luz verde para poder catear cualquier lugar con solo una sospecha, era una medida que no se daba desde la guerra, pero necesaria en casos como estos, cuando la vida de muchos niños estaba en juego, y la población mágica, no solo de Inglaterra, si no de varias partes mas de Europa, pedía la cabeza del ministro.

Durante ese par de semanas los chicos también fueron donde sus contactos, magos que por lo general vivían de algunos negocios ilegales, no muy malos, pero que siempre les daban pequeñas informaciones que los habían ayudado a resolver mas de un caso en el pasado, sin embargo ninguno supo dar razones sobre lo ocurrido, aunque si todos se mostraron preocupados al tratarse de la desaparición de tantos niños.

**--0o0o0--**

—Él simplemente ya no me quiere— le repitió Draco por enésima vez a Ariel, mientras ambos estaban tendidos en la cama desnudos y fumando. Aquella tarde Draco había ido a ver a un contacto cerca del bar de Ariel, no había conseguido información para el caso, pero aprovechó el estar cerca para visitar a su amigo.

—No te lo ha dicho, ¿o si?— dijo Ariel con algo de fastidio en la voz.

—Fui un estúpido— dijo Draco tapándose la cara con las manos —En menos de tres días intente acercarme a él dos veces, y en ambos casos terminó dándome una patada en el culo—

—Tal vez tú tengas la culpa— aseguró Ariel.

Draco se sentó en la cama de un solo golpe y lo miró con rabia —Yo no le he hecho nada, no es mi culpa que me engañara y luego se fuera a Bulgaria durante tanto tiempo, no me iba a quedar sentado en casa esperando a que regresara— dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de él, sería el colmo que encima ahora Ariel lo culpara por todo aquello.

—Cálmate— dijo Ariel sentándose a su lado y acariciando suavemente el brazo —Yo solo digo, que tal vez actúas como si él ya no te importara realmente, es decir, si yo estuviera enamorado de ti, no me acercaría por miedo a salir lastimado, andas saltando de cama en cama, lo mas lógico es que crea que no lo quieres ya—

Draco lo observó un par de segundos y bajo la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, tal vez, solo tal vez, Ariel tenía cierta razón

—Además— continuó Ariel —No puedo creer que aun no olvides lo que pasó, ya te lo dije antes, hasta que no olvides y estés dispuesto a perdonar lo que pasó te sugiero que no te acerques a él, si es que no quieres resultar mas lastimado, y lastimarlo a él en el proceso—

—Te estas poniendo de su parte— murmuró Draco dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente. Ariel se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios

—Estoy de tu lado, por eso te lo digo— le murmuró aun sobre sus labios.

Draco sonrió —Lo sé…— dijo antes de empujarlo y ponerse encima de él para besarlo. Ariel emitió un pequeño gemido.

—¿Te quedaras a cenar?— le preguntó Ariel cuando se separaron del beso.

—No puedo, lo siento, debo volver, estamos demasiado ocupados— le comentó Draco poniéndose de pie.

—Si, lo imaginé, los niños…— Ariel negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie también —Es horrible, si llego a escuchar algo al respecto te mandaré una lechuza—

—Gracias…— le dijo Draco mientras se terminaba de poner la capa, se acercó a Ariel y le dio un casto beso —Hasta luego—

—Cuídate y medita lo que te he dicho— le respondió Ariel con una sonrisa.

—Si… yo lo haré— le respondió Draco, le dio una breve sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Harry releía nuevamente la copia de las fichas personales de las personas que habían fallecido en el orfanato, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, pero no lograba encontrar nada, con fastidio cerró la carpeta de golpe y se hecho hacia atrás en su silla, con sus manos empezó a masajearse las sienes, había leído tantas veces aquello que ya se lo sabía de memoria. A diferencia de sus demás compañeros, él no tenía ningún contacto que le pudiera dar información así que se quedaba en la oficina investigando.

Un pequeño pergamino cayó sobre su escritorio, lo tomó y desdobló:

_Hola Harry, _

_Se que debes estar muy ocupado, pero que tal si nos tomamos un café, descansar no te haría daño._

_¿Te veo en la cafetería en 5 minutos?_

_Cho._

Harry leyó el pergamino un par de veces mas, antes de ponerse en pie, lo cierto es que la chica tenía razón un café no le vendría mal,

—Ya vuelvo— dijo hacia Hermione que leía y tomaba notas en su escritorio, la cual solo hizo un gesto de entendimiento con la cabeza.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Ron apagó con frustración el cigarro dentro del cenicero —Entonces, nada de nada, ¿ni siquiera algún rumor que te pareciera tonto?…—

—Lo siento, esta vez no tengo nada— le dijo el mago que estaba sentado junto a él, su nombre era Kavner Lan, pero le decía simplemente Kav, tenía el cabello oscuro y bastante corto, de piel morena y un poco mas bajo que Ron, era un revendedor de objetos robados, un delincuente de poca monta, que siempre estaba dispuesto a cambiar información a cambio de protección. No era la primera vez en la que Ron había acudido a él, y el chico casi siempre había podido darle algunos datos importantes.

—Vale, Kav, si escuchas algo…—

—Si lo sé— se acercó un poco más a él y bajó la voz —Todos están muy preocupados, es decir, quien es capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como meterse con niños indefensos—

—Eso es lo que pretendemos averiguar— dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, le dio una palmada en el hombro —Pórtate bien— luego atravesó el oscuro bar hasta llegar a la puerta, el aire fresco le dio en el rostro, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminó por la calle, —_En cuanto llegue a la oficina, Hermione notará que estuve fumando y se molestará— _pensó con pesar, y aunque él no era muy recurrente a ese hábito, y usara lo que usara para despistar cuando lo hacía, su novia siempre terminaba descubriéndolo y luego echándole la bronca por eso.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

—Me imagino como debes estar, es decir, la oficina del ministro es un lío también, todo el mundo esta esperando que los niños aparezcan y que el, o los, culpables se pudran en Azkaban— le dijo Cho

—Si, lo peor de todo es que aun no hallamos nada, ninguna pista, ni indicio, y ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo… y esos niños, no sabemos ni como están…—

Cho le dio una mirada comprensiva, cuando vio que por la puerta, con aire petulante entraba Draco, Harry no lo podía ver por que estaba de espaldas, pero ella pensó en aprovechar la ocasión para molestar al rubio, pasó sus manos sobre la mesa y sujetó las de Harry con fuerza, acercándose un poco mas a él.

—Además, también se como debes estar sufriendo por lo de Malfoy— le dijo ella en un susurro.

Harry se había sorprendido por el repentino agarre de sus manos, pero lo olvidó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la chica. —¿A… a que te refieres?— Pudo preguntar.

—Es decir, todos saben como es él, no es bueno, estoy segura que si antes…— hablaba la chica pero se detuvo y soltó las manos de Harry asustada en cuanto las tazas de ambos estallaron.

Harry sintió aquella magia a su alrededor, le pareció extraño, era la primera vez que la sentía, sin embargo estaba seguro de quien era, comprendió entonces a que se refería Draco con eso de que podía sentir su presencia si hacía magia cerca, se giró, sabiendo de donde había venido el hechizo, y, efectivamente, en la puerta, mirándolo retadoramente estaba Draco con los brazos cruzados y con la varita en la mano.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco entró a la cafetería, aun con la mente en lo que le había dicho Ariel cuando vio como Cho sujetaba las manos de un chico, el cual no tuvo ninguna duda era Harry, no se detuvo a pensar, simplemente sacó la varita y apuntó, las tazas de ambos estallaron y se separaron, Cho le dio una mirada furiosa, y él le sonrió complacidamente, pero en cuanto Harry volteó su sonrisa se volvió fría y su mirada retadora.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos más antes de girarse hacia la chica nuevamente, —lo siento…— le murmuró mientras sacaba la varita y con un par de movimientos reparaba las tazas. Vio como Draco se acercaba al mostrador y el vendedor le entregaba un vasito con, lo que supuso sería café, el rubio no los miro siquiera y salió por la puerta con pasos tranquilos. —Debo irme…— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, mientras se sentía muy confundido por la actitud de Draco.

—Pero Harry, Malfoy no vale la pena, que no lo entiendes?— le dijo ella poniéndose también de pie y sujetándolo por un brazo para que no se fuera —creo que ya medio Londres ha pasado por su ca…— pero no pudo terminar, pues Harry se había soltado del agarre de ella toscamente, y le daba una mirada tan furiosa, que la chica tuvo que retroceder un paso.

—Nunca mas… escúchame bien nunca mas vuelvas a hablar de Draco, tu no lo conoces y lo que el haga o no haga no te interesa— siseó Harry hacia ella, antes de darse la vuelta y salir en busca del rubio, sabía que Cho tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no le daba derecho a decirlo, ni a meterse con él.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco avanzaba por el pasillo maldiciéndose por su falta de control, al parecer era algo que le pasaba demasiado últimamente, y siempre Harry tenía que estar implicado en aquello, no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo y lo hizo girar con fuerza, Harry lo miraba molesto.

—¿Pero que te pasa?— dijo Draco tratando de soltarse.

—¿Que te pasa a ti?, ¿por que hiciste eso?— preguntó Harry en voz baja, había corrido por los pasillos para alcanzarlo, pero tampoco se trataba de hacer una gran escena en medio del ministerio.

—¿Hice que?— preguntó Draco despreocupadamente.

—Interrumpiste nuestra conversación e hiciste explotar las tazas— le respondió Harry con tono de reproche.

—Ya te lo he dicho, _Potter,_ te das demasiada importancia, yo no he fastidiado tu pequeña escapada con tu novia— le dijo Draco tratando de poner el mayor desprecio sobre todo al decir "tu novia"

—Ella no es mi novia…— siseó Harry.

—Y eso me interesa… ¿por que?— preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido. Aun sentía la mano de Harry aferrándose a su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—No tenías por que hacerlo y punto, además… ella es solo una amiga—

—No quiero tus explicaciones sobre lo que haces o no haces con ella, no me interesan, además ya te dije que yo no hice nada, y si me disculpas, algunos tenemos que trabajar— dijo Draco soltándose finalmente del agarre de Harry. Le dio una mirada despectiva y se alejó, aun temeroso que Harry decidiera seguirlo y continuar con la discusión.

Harry dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la pared, sintiéndose frustrado y confundido, no entendía para nada a Draco, quería mantener su mente alejada de él pero era imposible, además parecía celoso con Cho, pero luego lo trataba mal, y no daba señas de querer volver con él, aunque, claro que Harry no se lo había planteado, pero como lo haría si cada vez que lo veía iba en busca de una nueva conquista.

**--0o0o0o0o--**

Ron llegó a la oficina, y se acercó al escritorio de su novia.

—Hola— le dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita, con unos chocolates muggles, que eran los favoritos de la chica.

Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió a su novio mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita —Hola, ¿que es lo que has hecho que has tenido que ir a comprarme chocolates?— le preguntó encarnando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no te puedo comprar nada sin ningún motivo aparente?— preguntó Ron con aire ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione estudió su rostro un par de segundos, luego le dio una sonrisa —Ah, ya veo, estuviste fumando— le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, ¿Cómo siempre lo sabía?, pero la chica soltó una carcajada.

—No importa, supongo que fuiste a ver a uno de tus contactos y bebieron algo… en fin, estamos en tantas cosas aquí que aquello hasta se justifica—

Ahora si que no comprendía nada, —¿No me dirás nada entonces?— preguntó con asombro mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates de la caja que la chica ya había abierto.

—No, en serio, tenemos demasiado trabajo para eso— dijo ella mientras volvía a leer uno de los pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio —Pero gracias por los chocolates—

—Vale— dijo Ron dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos parejita, que no es lugar para eso!— les dijo Draco, que cruzaba en esos momentos la oficina hasta su escritorio.

—Supongo que tu tampoco conseguiste nada— le respondió Ron sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Para el caso? no nada— dijo Draco mientras vaciaba el contenido del vaso de café en la taza que Harry le había dado por su cumpleaños. Dio un sorbo y se dio cuenta que de pronto ya no le sabía tan bien como esperaba cuando había ido a la cafetería, sin embargo siguió bebiendo.

—Y entonces, ¿que cosa conseguiste?— preguntó Ron confundido.

Draco iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Harry entraba a la oficina con pasos rápidos y con cara de "si aprecias tu vida no te me acerques ni preguntes", le dio una mirada mas de odio a Draco, el cual solo siguió bebiendo su café como si con él no fuera el problema.

—Ah, ya veo— dijo Ron siguiendo con la vista a Harry, el cual se dejó caer en su silla con bastante fuerza y empezó a pasar los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, con mucho mas escándalo del necesario.

**--0o0o0--**

**AUN NO HAY PISTAS DE LOS NIÑOS DESAPARECIDOS**

**LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA PIDE QUE EL MINISTRO DEJE SU PUESTO.**

_Despué__s de 10 días del ataque al orfanato de Liverpool, el cual culminó con la muerte de todo el personal que trabajaba allí, la desaparición de todos los niños y el desvanecimiento del edificio completo, el ministerio no ha podido dar ninguna información alentadora al respecto. _

"_Los niños desaparecidos, tienen entre 0 y 8 años, nuestro departamento de aurores esta trabajando al máximo para lograr encontrar a los responsables y traer de vuelta a los niños, como comprenderán, los avances que se hagan en las investigaciones son privados y secretos, ya que revelarlos puede entorpecer el caso, pero el que no les demos información no significa que no estemos avanzando" Fueron las palabras de Kingsley Shacklebolt, nuestro ministro de magia, el día de ayer en la tarde en la conferencia de prensa que se organizó en el ministerio. _

_También instó a la población a moderarse en cuanto al envío de lechuzas con supuestas pistas al departamento de aurores, pues el exceso de correspondencia, que por lo general no contiene información real esta haciendo que se pierda demasiado tiempo. _

Harry dejó el diario sobre la mesa y negó con la cabeza, lo cierto era que no había el mas mínimo indicio de los niños, ni ninguna información que mantener en secreto, pues estaban tan perdidos como el primer día.

El reloj de pared marcó las 7:00 AM, y se puso de pie de un salto, recogió la taza y el plato de tostadas y lo acomodó en el fregadero, el cual estaba ya lleno. – ¿Por que siempre tengo que esperar hasta no tener nada que usar para lavar ese desorden?- se auto regañó en voz alta, sin embargo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por solucionarlo, tomó su pequeño morral de la silla y su capa, y caminó hacia la puerta, lamentando no haber podido disponer de tiempo suficiente para conectarse a la red flu, pero estaba seguro que le sería imposible, por lo menos hasta que el caso de los niños se solucionara.

**--0o0o0--**

Ginny hizo un extraño giro con la escoba, y se lanzó hacia adelante, segundos después apretaba la snitch con fuerza entre los dedos, la levantó en alto mientras el estadio entero estallaba en aplausos.

—Y Weasley la tiene, las Holyhead Harpies ganan a Wigtown Wanderers 350 a 330, este ha sido un muy emocionante partido, si claro que si señores— dijo la voz del narrador.

—¡Si…Bien hecho!!— gritó Neville poniéndose de pie, aplaudiendo y sonriendo orgulloso, a su lado sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, gritando de alegría.

En la tribuna, estaban sentados, como cada domingo que había partido, Draco, Shane, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Tanto, Harry como Draco habían buscado sentarse lo mas lejos posible uno del otro , sus amigos agradecieron aquello, pues desde varios días atrás, desde que Draco había "fastidiado" su cita con Cho, los chicos no se dirigían la palabra mas que para cuestiones del trabajo, y siempre en un tono frío y poco amable. Sus amigos los conocían bastante bien, y sabían que aquello no duraría por siempre, que en algún momento estallarían, solo esperaban tener donde esconderse cuando aquello ocurriera.

Cuando ambos equipos se retiraron por fin del campo, todos volvieron a sentarse, comentando las jugadas que habían visto, la voz del locutor resonó nuevamente.

—Gracias a todos por su asistencia, y aprovechamos este medio para hacer nuevamente un llamado a aquellos magos que se han llevado a nuestros niños, la comunidad mágica esta muy preocupada y triste por esto, por favor, recapaciten, son solo niños—

La gran banderola color celeste que adornaba el estadio de quiditch aquella tarde de domingo, y que decía "Devuelvan a nuestros niños" brilló con mas fuerza aun.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Siento que estamos completamente perdidos— le murmuró hacia Hermione que estaba a su lado.

—Lo sé, es terrible, y peor aun no poder encontrar la forma de solucionarlo— le respondió la chica, la cual lucía muy cansada, al igual que Ron y Draco, pues todos ellos estaban trabajando bastante, tratando de hallar alguna pequeña pista. Aquel domingo Jhonson los había mandado de descanso, diciendo que tal vez eso los ayudara a pensar mas claramente. Los chicos agradecieron aquello, pues desde el día del ataque no habían mas que descansado unas cuantas horas diariamente, demasiado ocupados en investigar, leer el correo de pistas que llegaba, y hacer redadas, para terminar en el mismo punto en el que habían empezado.

El estadio se fue quedando vacío poco a poco, mientras los chicos seguían esperando a Ginny, cuando esta por fin salió, con el cabello húmedo y su escoba aun en la mano todos se acercaron a felicitarla, Neville le dio un suave beso en los labios y la levantó un poco del piso, mientras Ron volteaba el rostro afectadamente, —Oh, vamos— bromeó Harry, sorprendido y divertido de que después de tanto tiempo su amigo siguiera haciendo lo mismo.

**--0o0o0--**

-Pero debe haber alguna forma- murmuró Luna a Hermione, ambas chicas estaban en la cocina de la rubia, terminando de preparar unos emparedados para comer, habían ido allí después del partido, y Hermione se encargaba de ponerla al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la semana con sus amigos.

—No, ya sabes como son, Draco argumenta que no ha hecho nada malo, además que esta con un carácter que para que te cuento— dijo Hermione mientras volteaba para ver a través de la puerta como los demás chicos conversaban y asegurándose de que no las escucharan.

—Harry debe decirle que lo ama aun— aseguró Luna, como quien da la respuesta a un problema en medio de una clase.

—No lo hará, dice que Draco lo rechazará, y nos ha prohibido decirle algo a Draco al respecto—

—No lo culpo, por como se comporta Draco, pareciera que ya lo ha olvidado—

—Si no hacen algo pronto ambos, me importará un rábano lo que Harry y Draco piensen, los meteré en una habitación y no los dejaré salir hasta que hayan hecho las paces— resolvió Hermione finalmente.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane daba vueltas a su taza ya vacía, mientras escuchaba poco interesado los comentarios de sus amigos acerca del partido de Quiditch, habían llegado al acuerdo de que no hablarían nada del caso de los niños, la idea era descansar, para luego, al día siguiente retomarlo con fuerza.

—Sinceramente, no creo que acepte de vuelta a Michael— murmuró Ginny, de pronto la conversación se volvió mas interesante para Shane que la miró con atención, Draco le dio una mirada extraña pero no comentó nada.

— ¿Por que lo dices?— preguntó en voz baja Shane.

—Es que después de mas de casi tres años de estar separados el no puede llegar y decirle, "Hey me equivoque, realmente estoy dispuesto a comprometerme contigo" ¿no lo crees?— argumentó la chica.

—Si dos personas se amaban de verdad no importa cuanto tiempo pase ellos se seguirán amando— comentó Neville, dando una pequeña mirada a Harry.

—Como sea— dijo Draco tratando de olvidar el comentario de Neville, —Si Luna hubiera vuelto con él, nosotros ya lo sabríamos—

—El se ha establecido en Londres, esta viviendo con sus padres por el momento, parece que encontró trabajo en un laboratorio— explicó Ginny.

—Vamos chicos, ¿no se están apresurando? es decir el solo vino a saludarla, es lo más normal del mundo, no quiere decir que vayan a volver— comentó Harry.

—Cierto, ellos son amigos después de todo ¿no?— argumentó Ron —No es que hayan terminado peleados ni nada por el estilo—

—Pues si, Michael en el fondo se fue por que quería crecer profesionalmente, fue ella la que decidió no acompañarlo, él no hizo nada malo, como… traicionarla, para luego irse huyendo lejos sin siquiera decir a donde— dijo Draco, sabiendo que el comentario tenía doble filo.

Harry lo miró con resentimiento, eso había ido directo a él y todos lo sabían, no sabía como responder a eso así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar su taza de té casi vacía.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, y un pequeño silencio incomodo se hizo en el lugar, a los pocos minutos Hermione y Luna aparecieron cargando bandejas llenas de bocadillos, aunque se extrañaron de encontrarlos tan silenciosos no preguntaron nada al respecto, y pronto la conversación volvió a fluir, aunque Harry no dijo mucho durante el resto de la tarde.

**--0o0o0--**

_Gracias a todos por leer_

_Comentarios:_

_Sora__ Gracias por tu comentario, y por leer… si la vida de Draco es muy triste, y bueno lo que pasa con Michael se verá un poquitin mas adelante… Un beso…_

Espero que todos tengan una linda semana, nos leemos el lunes

Pao


	7. Chapter 7: LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LUTON

CAPITULO 6: PRIMER GRAN ATAQUE, CONEXIONES

Hola a todos… ¿que tal les va?

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO ****7:**

**LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LUTON**

-A ver preciosa abre la boca- dijo Shane con cariño a una pequeña niña que lucía unas manchas moradas en el rostro y los brazos, al parecer ella y su hermana mayor habrían estado jugando con las varitas de sus padres a escondidas y las consecuencias habían sido las manchas púrpuras en la piel de una y unas terriblemente enormes orejas de burro bailadoras en la otra niña.

-Marleni, abre la boca hija- le dijo la madre al costado de la niña, la niña volvió a negar con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Llevaban mas de 15 minutos tratando de examinarla, pero la niña simplemente se resistía a cooperar, incluso, por lo que pudo notar Shane, la madre parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Shane dio un suspiro mientras ideaba otra forma de convencerla.

-¡OH vamos! ¿No quieres acaso que te quitemos esas manchas púrpuras? - preguntó Shane –O deseas quedártelas y que en la escuela te llamen algo así como purpurina?-

La niña abrió los ojos mas aun –No… no quiero eso- miró a Shane un par de segundos mas, como si lo evaluara y luego abrió la boca para que el mendimago la examinara.

Shane sonrió a la madre y se dedicó a examinar a la niña con calma durante mas de quince minutos.

-Bien, Señora, esto será muy simple- dijo finalmente –Le daremos un par de pociones, y con eso desaparecerán todos los rastros del hechizo, ahora se la puede llevar a casa, que descanse y en unas cuantas horas mas ya no tendrá ningún rastro-

-Oh, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco… - dijo la mujer sonriendo a Shane, pero luego cambió su expresión a una mas seria y miró a la niña –Y tu Marleni, que sea la última vez que tu y tu hermana hacen algo así-

-Pero mamá, solo queríamos divertirnos- argumentó la niña cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, la madre puso los ojos en blanco y Shane sonrió ante la respuesta de la niña.

-Bien mi ex - niña purpurina, pórtate bien y ya no juegues con las varitas de tus padres- dijo Shane revolviendo el cabello de la niña que le sonrió en respuesta. –En un momento mas una de nuestras enfermeras les traerá las pociones y las ordenes de salida- dijo hacia la madre.

-Gracias, usted cree que mi esposo y mi otra hija ya estén listos para irse?- preguntó la mujer.

-Puedo averiguarlo y se lo haré saber- dijo Shane ya encaminándose a la salida, -Hasta luego, purpurina-

--0o0o0--

Luna caminaba entre los distintos pequeños consultorios de emergencia de San Mungo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Shane asolas, como antes, ella estaba ya tan acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca que su ausencia le dolía, sabía que desde la noche en que Michael había vuelto. Shane se había vuelto esquivo con ella, y por alguna razón que ella comprendía a medias se sentía en la necesidad de explicarle lo ocurrido, así que decidida a que el chico no se le escapara mas decidió ir en su busca, se sabía sus horarios demasiado bien, así que en solo veinte minutos mas el chico terminaría su turno y no tendría excusas para no desayunar con ella.

En el pasillo izquierdo escuchó su voz, aunque no podía entender lo que decía, aquel tono le era inconfundible, sabía que él odiaba que interrumpieran cuando trabajaba, así que se apoyó en la pared a la espera que el chico saliera para poder saludarlo.

--0o0o0--

Shane salía del consultorio donde atendían a la hermana de Marleni, la cual ya estaba totalmente recuperada. Iba distraído leyendo una historia clínica cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí, ha pasado algo?- preguntó algo preocupado por la visita de la chica, temiendo que alguno de sus amigos estuviera herido.

-No, claro que no- respondió ella con una sonrisa –Vine a invitarte a desayunar-

-Ah- dijo él con cierto alivio –Veras, ahora estoy muy cansado… ¿lo podríamos dejar para otro día?-

-Pero… hace mucho que no conversamos… y pensé que tal vez… ¿estas molesto por algo?- preguntó ella algo desconcertada, Shane nunca se había negado a ninguna de sus invitaciones antes.

-No tengo por que estarlo- respondió Shane un poco mas brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, estuvo tentado a preguntarle acerca de su "novio" pero se contuvo.

-Pues lo pareces, es más, estoy segura que lo estas- dijo ella firmemente.

-Te equivocas, no lo estoy-

-Bien, entonces me voy- dijo ella molesta dándose la vuelta para salir, dio un par de pasos y se giró de nuevo hacia Shane –Y por si es de tu interés, no volví con Michael- Luna salió prácticamente corriendo hasta el final del pasillo y empujó la puerta.

Shane la miró desconcertado, nunca había visto a Luna molesta, siempre ponía buena cara a cualquier cosa que pasara, cuando las últimas palabras de la chica llegaron a su mente reaccionó y corrió para alcanzarla, pero la chica simplemente había desaparecido. –¡Idiota!- se reprochó, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ella no estaba enamorada de Michael después de todo.

**--0o0o0--**

El olor a océano no le agradaba a Draco para nada, menos aun encontrándose en aquel lugar, todo le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos desagradables, de aquellos que enterró en su mente y que no quiso ver más, sin embargo allí estaba, caminando junto a los demás en medio del pequeño bosque que escondía aquella casa, en las afueras de Sandbanks, aquella casa donde había pasado las peores horas de su vida, donde había sido humillado y maltratado, donde había deseado morir, donde había matado a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Dio un respingo cuando Daniel tropezó con una piedra y casi cae, estaba demasiado tenso y lo sabía, debía concentrarse, no dejar que su mente divagará entre lo ocurrido, pues eso no ayudaría para nada a los demás, así que trato de volver a enterrar aquellos recuerdos, se dedicó a mirar alrededor, el bosque parecía triste, vacío, no habían animales alrededor, ni un solo sonido, excepto el de sus pasos, eso no era normal, a su lado caminaban Hermione y Daniel, y unos metros mas lejos de ellos, a un lado también, Ron, Harry y Susan, vio que Harry le murmuraba algo a Ron al oído y este le dio una mirada preocupada antes de correr hacia Hermione para murmurarle algo al oído también, imaginando que se trataba de alguna cosa muy privada dejo de mirarlos y se adelantó unos pasos, aun con la varita en alto, examinando los árboles, nunca había hecho ese camino antes, cuando lo secuestraron el despertó dentro de la casa, en aquella horrible habitación, cuando Harry lo había rescatado lo apareció en San Mungo directamente, y en las posteriores investigaciones todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor si él no iba nuevamente a ese lugar, evitaría sufrimientos, y aunque el aseguró que estaría bien agradeció el gesto, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, cuando creyó que nada de eso lo afectaría, tenía que volver a aquel sitio para comprobar que aun de alguna manera los recuerdos estaban allí. Una mano se posó en su hombro y dio un salto hacia un lado por el susto.

-¡Merlín, Hermione, me asustaste!- reprochó el rubio.

-Lo siento, es solo que…-ella pareció dudar un par de segundos antes de continuar –Estábamos pensando si no sería mejor que volvieras a la oficina-

-¿Eh?- preguntó desconcertado, sobre el hombro de la chica vio como Harry y Ron los veían conversar con miradas preocupadas.

-Es que este sitio tal vez no sea muy apropiado para ti- dijo ella tímidamente, aun sabiendo por la mirada del rubio que se rehusaría a irse y que lo más probable es que se molestara por habérselo insinuado siquiera.

-Este sitio no es recomendable para nadie, hay fluctuaciones de magia, similares a las del orfanato- argumentó Draco hacia la chica sin levantar la voz.

-Lo sé, pero…- intentó contestar ella, pero Draco la interrumpió

-Además, nada de esto me afecta- luego levantó la voz y miró hacia Harry fríamente –Y algunos deberían dejar de meterse en lo que ya no es su problema- Se giró y siguió caminando con la varita en alto, a los pocos segundos escuchó los pasos de sus amigos que lo seguían también, nadie mencionó nada mas del asunto, y en silencio siguieron caminando durante unos minutos mas hasta llegar al centro del bosque, donde un terreno completamente vacío estaba ahora en lugar de la casa que buscaban.

Harry bajó la vista medio avergonzado, cuando Draco había prácticamente gritado aquello, él solo se había preocupado por el rubio, después de todo sus amigos sabían que en ese sitio Draco había sido secuestrado y torturado, pero no todo lo que pasó, recordó lo difícil que fue todo en esa época, y que en mas de una ocasión había pensado que tal vez Draco no lo superaría, no le pareció adecuado que el chico reviviera todo aquello, por eso se lo había sugerido a Ron, que también estuvo de acuerdo, pero casi como ya esperaba Draco se había negado.

-Donde demonios…- murmuró Daniel al lado de Draco, dio un paso hacia adelante, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Espera, no te puedes acercar allí, aun no sabemos que es lo que pasó- dijo mientas se agachaba al suelo y recogía algo, segundos después lanzó una piedra sobre el terreno y esta hizo un giro extraño y luego desapareció como tragada por el aire.

-Vaya- murmuró Daniel algo aturdido, pues la idea de que él pudo haber sido desaparecido de la misma forma que la piedra lo preocupó.

-¡El hechizo aun esta activo!- dijo Hermione a un lado.

-Hay que hacer un rastreo- argumentó Harry mientras lanzaba también una piedra hacia el centro del terreno, y esta desaparecía también.

Hermione levantó la varita mientras empezaba a murmurar unos hechizos, dio un par de vueltas frunciendo el ceño hasta que finalmente dio un bufido de fastidio, y ante el grito -¡No!- que dieron sus amigos caminó hasta el centro del terreno, pero nada ocurrió. –¡Lo perdimos, no pude completar ningún hechizo!- gritó molesta.

-Genial- dijo Ron mientras pateaba el piso y una pequeña cantidad de polvo se levantaba.

Harry se sentó en el piso y miró distraídamente el terreno vacío, se sentía demasiado derrotado, por lo que había pasado supo que aquello definitivamente tenía que ver con el orfanato, ya que ese había desaparecido de la misma manera, la pregunta era ¿hacia donde se había ido?.

Draco miró a Harry por un par de segundos, sabía como se sentía, frustrado al igual que él, una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo y decirle que pronto todo se resolvería se apropió de él, negó con la cabeza _–Odio esos pensamientos- _se dijo antes de alcanzar a Hermione y Ron, pasando de largo por donde Harry estaba sentado, él cual no levantó la mirada para verlo.

**--0o0o0--**

El sonido de una explosión hizo sobre saltar a la clase entera, para Neville aquel sonido lo remontó a la época de la guerra, donde era tan común escucharlo que ya casi se había habituado a el, sin embargo ahora salía de todo contexto, los alumnos se pararon y empezaron a correr, mientras gritaban.

-Cálmense- gritó Neville tratando de hacerse oír sobre los gritos, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención –Sonorus- murmuró apuntando con la varita a su garganta, -HE DICHO QUE SE CALMEN- gritó, esta vez todos se detuvieron, y lo miraron desconcertados, recordó el plan de evacuación que meses antes, y solo por rutina habían practicado. –POR AQUÍ, TODOS EN FILA Y EN ORDEN- volvió a gritar empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, los alumnos lo miraron asustados pero obedecieron, cuando salieron al pasillo había un caos completo, cientos de jóvenes y profesores corrían por el pasillo hacia las puertas de salida, pronto se dejó arrastrar por la multitud, en el camino tropezó varias veces y se detuvo a recoger chicos y chicas que habían caído, una nueva explosión hizo que la gente gritara y corriera con mayor desesperación, Neville pudo identificar que las explosiones venían del lado opuesto a la salida del campus, por un momento la idea de que hubiera sido uno de los laboratorios surgió en su mente, pero fue descartada cuando una tercera explosión destrozó uno de los salones mas cercanos. Se detuvo y se pegó a una de las paredes y, mientras la gente seguía corriendo, tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de regularizar su respiración y calmarse, los gritos y el pánico a su alrededor no le hacían bien, si es que realmente estaban atacando el edificio lo mejor era buscar de no dejar a nadie herido, así que mas calmado y decidido se dirigió en sentido opuesto a la multitud, hacia las aulas que habían explotado.

**--0o0o0--**

Después de revisar a fondo el bosque y el terreno, en busca de hechizos o pistas Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Susan y Daniel aparecieron en el ministerio, en la sala de apariciones los recibió Katty, que lucía mas pálida de lo normal aunque con la nariz y los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Merlín, ¡aparecieron! Estaba tan asustada por ustedes- casi gritó en cuanto los vio

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione con cierto temor en la voz.

-Un laboratorio… uno de los de la corporación Malfoy- dijo mirando a Draco, su voz temblaba, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar –Fue atacado, el aviso llegó poco después que ustedes se fueran, mandaron al grupo de Norwich, y… hace media hora volvió uno de los aurores de su grupo, todo el laboratorio desapareció…-

-¿Que…?- murmuró Ron incrédulo.

-¿El volvió solo?- preguntó Draco sabiendo que la chica no estaba en tal estado por la sola desaparición de un laboratorio, por mas que sea uno de los de la corporación Malfoy.

-El grupo casi completo… ellos… ¡Oh Merlín! – las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente y Harry se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, tranquila, dinos que pasó- murmuró el moreno, casi sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Ellos estaban aun en el laboratorio cuando desapareció, y desaparecieron, no sabemos donde o como están… - dijo finalmente antes de volver a llorar con más fuerza, abrazándose a Harry.

Todos se dieron una mirada de pánico.

-Mierda… tenemos que ir, debe haber algo que hacer- dijo Draco dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña sala.

-No, Jhonson me dijo que los esperara para que fueran directo a su oficina- dijo Katty soltándose del abrazo de Harry y limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero…- trató de argumentar Draco, pero Ron lo detuvo.

-Si es como pasó con la casa no hay nada que podamos rastrear-

Draco frotó su cara con ambas manos mientras daba un grito de frustración –Tienes razón, tienes razón, vamos-

No terminaron de salir al pasillo cuando un agitado Jhonson les llegó a dar el alcance –¿Están todos bien?- preguntó.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, -Bien, la universidad mágica de Luton esta siendo atacada en este momento- dijo Jhonson pasando entre ellos para entrar nuevamente a la sala de apariciones.

-¡Es un ataque masivo!- gritó Susan.

-No…- gimió Hermione mientras se cubría la boca con una mano –Neville… él, creo que hoy enseña allí-

**--0o0o0--**

-Vamos… despierta- casi imploró Neville de rodillas junto a la chica inconciente que había encontrado en una de las aulas, junto con varios mas, la mayoría maestros, había logrado sacar a varios heridos, luego de un par de explosiones mas Neville sabía que debían salir rápidamente y que no había mucho mas tiempo. La chica emitió un pequeño gemido, pero no abrió los ojos, Neville apuntó nuevamente con su varita – Mobilicorpus - y el cuerpo de la chica se elevó un poco del piso, esperando que no la golpeara contra nada empezó a salir hacia el pasillo, la gran multitud de alumnos y maestros corriendo se había reducido notablemente, el edificio estaba casi evacuado, caminó con pasos rápidos detrás del cuerpo de la chica, cuyo cabello largo y oscuro caía hasta casi rozar el piso, Neville iba atento a cualquier ruido o señal de ataque, a su lado pasaron corriendo varios magos, ninguno se detuvo a mirar a la chica, dio la vuelta en el último pasillo, estaba ya escasos metros de la puerta.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry intentaba cruzar entre la multitud de alumnos, profesores y padres que rodeaban el edificio, llevaban 10 minutos tratando de llegar a las puertas, pero les era imposible, de reojo vio como Daniel empujaba a un grupo de ellos y a trompicones empezaba a avanzar, Harry dio una mirada mas a la gente –Permiso… vamos soy auror déjenme pasar- sintió como la multitud lo aplastaba entre gritos de preguntas que no comprendía, no quería empujar a nadie como había hecho Daniel, o tal vez Ron, pero no le quedaba de otra, vio cruzando cerca suyo la manga de una túnica azul, la túnica de los aurores, alguien se abría paso entre la gente con éxito, se lanzó y atropelló a un par de magos, pero logró aferrarse a esa túnica azul, encontrando que aquella era la mejor forma de cruzar entre toda esa multitud, una mano buscó la suya y tiró de él, arrastrándolo entre la gente hacia la entrada de la universidad.

Draco empujaba a todo el que estaba alrededor, no le importaba lastimar a nadie, ni que luego se quejaran, estaban en una situación demasiado riesgosa como para pararse a pensar en aquello, había que asegurarse que no quedara nadie en el edificio, era imposible aparecerse dentro, y eso le dio muy mala espina, pues fue similar lo que paso con el orfanato antes de que desapareciera como tragado por la nada. En el camino, mientras empujaba, metía codazos, golpes, patadas y todo lo que necesitara para avanzar, sintió una mano jalándolo, por un segundo pensó que sería uno mas de las víctimas tratando de detenerlo para preguntarle sobre la situación, o lo que sea que quisieran, hizo un ademán de soltarse, volteando a ver si lograba zafarse y vio el reflejo de una túnica de auror, al parecer era uno mas del grupo que no tenía forma de entrar, aferró la mano del compañero y siguió dando empujones y avanzando.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó Hermione apuntando la varita a su garganta y su voz sonó amplificada – ¿Como vamos a ayudar si no nos dejan pasar?- siguió haciendo oír su voz sobre la multitud. –Si no se apartan los hechizaré- A su lado sintió como Ron sujetaba su mano y tiraba de ella hacia adelante, instándola a caminar, los gritos de la multitud se volvieron murmullos, tanto el chico como la chica avanzaron con las varitas en alto apuntándolos, lamentaron hacer algo así, pero no había otra forma de entrar, el edificio de la universidad Luton era mucho mas amplio que Hogwarts, y ellos habían aparecido frente a la fachada donde ciento de magos rodeaban todo, queriendo saber de sus familiares, aunque la intención había sido pasar rápidamente hacia la entrada, no había sido posible, pues la multitud comenzó a aplastarlos y en cuestión de solo segundos ya estaban separados casi todos, al fondo del edificio de 5 pisos Hermione y Ron veían con preocupación la humareda de lo que al parecer sería fuego que se extendía con rapidez.

**--0o0o0--**

El sonido de la explosión llegó segundos antes que el golpe, un dolor agudo en el brazo derecho lo hizo soltar un grito, chispas plateadas aparecieron a su alrededor, quiso mirar donde le dolía y entonces registró que le era difícil mover la cabeza, tomó aire un par de veces sintiendo como el polvo levantado por la explosión entraba a su garganta, la cual empezó a picarle, tosió un par de veces hasta que le fue mas fácil respirar, apretó los dientes con bastante fuerza y giró todo lo que pudo para ver como una gran pared había caído sobre su lado derecho, cubriendo su brazo y su hombro, además de su pierna. Maldijo que la varita estuviera a ese lado, lo mas probable que ya rota por los golpes, miró alrededor, la chica que había traído levitando estaba ahora tirada boca abajo, por suerte no había caído nada encima de ella, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparle su estado.

-¡Hey!- la llamó – ¿Estas bien? ¡Hey!- insistió, pero nada ocurrió, por un momento tuvo la idea de que si ella despertaba podía traer ayuda, pero estaba allí atrapado, solo, imposibilitado de moverse, en un edificio que pronto colapsaría.

Giró su cuerpo y con el brazo izquierdo empujó la pared que lo tenía apresado, no cedió ni un milímetro, bufó por el esfuerzo antes de tomar aire, gritó dándose fuerza y empujó una vez mas. Era imposible, no tenía forma de hacer que se moviera. Respirando entrecortadamente se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando hacia el pálido techo. Había estado tan cerca de llegar a la salida. El tiempo le pareció que pasaba demasiado lento, y la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurriría a continuación era desesperante, ¿Habría una nueva explosión? ¿Alguien podría llegar a tiempo a rescatarlo a él y a la chica? Trató de moverse nuevamente pero aquello generó que el brazo derecho le doliera mas, -Debe estar roto- pensó sabiendo que ese era uno de los problemas menores en toda la situación.

Pronto escuchó lo que era el ruido de pasos corriendo cerca de él, en algún lado indeterminado, si de verdad estaban atacando el edificio entonces tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callado, pero y si eran ya los aurores, o alguno de los profesores en busca de nuevas víctimas para evacuar lo mejor era gritar. Si tan solo tuviera su varita a mano no estaría en ese problema, pero la varita sepultada ya no respondía a su llamado.

No tuvo que decidir que hacer, en su limitado campo visual apareció lo que era una túnica azul, demasiado conocida para él, acompañado de la voz de una chica, que le sonaba de algún lado, pero no estaba seguro de donde. Parpadeó un par de veces, el dolor en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo se hacía mas fuerte, por un momento se preguntó si es que alguien no estaría presionando las paredes derrumbadas contra su cuerpo.

-¡Hey! Cálmate, te sacaremos de aquí- pudo escuchar, las paredes y el techo parecían moverse alrededor de él, ¿Podría ser una nueva explosión? Pensó preocupado, sabiendo que de ser cierto, no tendría como protegerse a él ni a la chica que estaba inconciente cerca de él. ¡La chica!, por un momento la había olvidado. Giró hacia la chica de la túnica azul y trató de hablar.

-Ella…- Dolía, la voz salía como desgarrando cada centímetro de su garganta, pero aun así insistió –Ella primero…-

-Tranquilo, Ya la estamos sacando también- le respondió otra vez aquella voz. Trató de asentir en respuesta, evitando hablar, las paredes a su alrededor se movieron con mas velocidad, provocándole una sensación de nauseas, el dolor del brazo de pronto empezó a parecer algo lejano, escuchaba aun la voz de la chica, pero cada vez era mas suave, todo se iba diluyendo poco a poco en su cabeza hasta que de pronto no había nada mas que silencio, a su alrededor todo era negro, parpadeó un par de veces confundido por la situación y no tuvo conciencia de nada mas.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry sintió como la mano que lo aferraba lo lanzaba hacia delante, soltándolo en el proceso, con las justas pudo apoyar las manos contra la fachada del edificio para no golpearse el rostro, aun agitado giró para ver a Draco que avanzaba hacia él, había sido el rubio el que lo había jalado por entre la multitud.

-Gracias- murmuró poniéndose a su lado mientras ambos avanzaban hacia una de las puertas para entrar.

-Espero que los demás ya estén adentro- respondió Draco, cuando cruzaron la puerta, ambos con las varitas en alto, pudieron ver que el pasillo entero ya estaba casi destruido por completo.

-Si es como el orfanato…- empezó a decir Harry.

-Ya falta muy poco para que se active el hechizo que lo hace desaparecer- terminó Draco por él con gran preocupación.

- Homenum Revelio- gritó Harry agitando su varita, alrededor unas cuantas luces iluminaron los pasillos, tanto al lado derecho como izquierdo de donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-Hay aun demasiados…- murmuró Draco.

-Yo voy por este lado, tu por el otro, si todos esos son aurores habrá que apurarlos a salir- le dijo Harry mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado que había mencionado.

Draco no se detuvo a asentir, empezó a caminar hacia donde había visto las luces –Sonurus- apuntó a su garganta y empezó a gritar, su voz se escuchaba amplificada, Draco espero que lo suficiente como para que lo escucharan todos los que aun estaban allí –SALGAN, ESTO VA DESAPARECER, ¡!SALGAN TODOS YA!!-

Harry escuchaba la voz de Draco, y se cruzó con un par de aurores de otro grupo, a los cuales conocía de vista solamente, que venían levitando a algunos mas, inconcientes, recordó que aun habían luces de personas mas al fondo, así que corrió mucho mas rápido hacia el final para poder sacar a los que estuvieran inconcientes antes de que el edificio entero desapareciera, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo mas tendría, y por un momento quiso saber a donde iría el edificio, ¿si él se quedaba adentro podría descubrirlo?

Draco apuntó a una de las paredes del fondo: - Defodio- las paredes se derrumbaron, dejando entrar la luz de la tarde, y la bulla de la gente que estaba afuera. –Por allí, ya no hay tiempo- le dijo a una auror que hacía levitar a un par de personas inconcientes. Ella hizo un asentimiento antes de salir, entre tropezones por las piedras de la derribada pared. Draco pudo ver como Susan, Hermione y Ron corrían hacia él, y se apresuró a darles el alcance –El edificio, creemos que desaparecerá, hay que alejar a todos esos del perímetro- les gritó, pudo ver la cara de horror de las chicas.

-¿Hay aun mucha gente dentro?- preguntó Ron, Draco giró para ver solo tres luces a su lado,

-No, solo tres, yo voy por ellos, Harry esta también sacando gente- respondió antes de girar a correr por lo que quedaba del pasillo en busca de, lo que esperaba sean las tres últimas personas en el edificio.

Ron amplificó su voz, y lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Susan, mientras se dispersaban alrededor del edificio, gritándole a la gente que se debían alejar, por que pronto el edificio desaparecería, al principio los magos no se habían querido mover, pero en cuanto Hermione hechizó a un par, la multitud entendió que ellos no bromeaban y fueron alejándose.

Hermione lamentaba que tanta gente tuviera que ver aquel hechizo funcionando, eso solo traería mas presión sobre ellos. Miró con preocupación el edificio mientras unos cuantos aurores mas salían haciendo levitar a algunos inconcientes, ya no esperaban a llegar a las puertas para salir, simplemente destrozaban las paredes y corrían desesperadamente fuera del edificio, se preguntó si todos ellos estarían al tanto de lo pasado con el grupo de Norwich. Buscó con la mirada a Ron, preocupada por sus amigos, ninguno de los dos había salido aun del edificio, por lo menos no por ese lado.

Ron vio a Hermione y entendió su muda pregunta, negó con la cabeza antes de mirar al interior, -Vamos, demonios, apúrense- gritó aun sabiendo que era poco probable que sus amigos lo escucharan sobre todo el desorden.

Draco llegó hasta la altura de las tres luces que le faltaban evacuar, eran tres chicos, no mas de 18 años según pensó, todos inconcientes, con algunas piedras encima y llenos de polvo, levantó la varita e hizo levitar los escombros sobre ellos, para dejarlos libres y luego los hizo flotar a medio metro de altura para poder llevarlos hacia la salida. Avanzó por el pasillo, a solo unos metros estaba un agujero que seguramente había hecho otro de los aurores para salir, hizo el camino bastante rápido y ya en el exterior vio a Hermione y Susan que lo miraban con alivio mientras le señalaban el lado derecho, donde un grupo de mendimagos estaban ya atendiendo y trasladando a los últimos heridos.

Dejó caer los cuerpos sobre las camillas que le indicaron, una de las mendibrujas lo hizo sentarse en una cuarta camilla.

-Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada- protestó Draco.

-Tu eres hermano de Shane ¿no?- preguntó la chica mientras pasaba la varita sobre los brazos y piernas de Draco.

-Eh, si, soy yo, ¿te conozco?- preguntó algo confundido.

-No lo creo, Shane y yo solíamos salir, hace un año, siempre hablaba de ti, es mas, creo que te vi en la sala de emergencia mas de una vez- explicó ella, detuvo el recorrido de las piernas y empezó con el pecho.

-Oh, Grace, ¿cierto?- recordó él.

-Si, así es, a tu hermano le dará gusto saber que esta vez, efectivamente no has salido herido- dijo ella dando por finalizada la revisión.

-Si, genial- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, mientras conversaba con la chica no pudo dejar de notar que Harry aun no salía del edificio y aquello definitivamente lo preocupaba, así que sin despedirse siquiera salió rumbo al edificio nuevamente.

-Harry… aun no sale?- preguntó a Hermione deteniéndose.

La chica iba a contestar, pero Susan la interrumpió, señalando detrás de ellos –Allí están,..-

Draco y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron aliviados, mientras Ron y Harry les daban el alcance.

Harry había encontrado a un par de aurores que hacían levitar a un grupo de cinco alumnos, eran ya los últimos que quedaban en el edificio, así que junto a ellos salió por las puertas principales, que era la salida que le quedaba mas cercana, pudo ver como la multitud que rodeaba el edificio había retrocedido considerablemente,

-Genial- dijo uno de los aurores a su lado – ¿Como lograron que se alejaran?, era imposible hace un momento, cuando llegamos-

-Seguro les advirtieron que el edificio desaparecería- dijo Harry mientras hacía señas a los dos aurores para que apuraran el paso.

-¿Desaparecer?- preguntó preocupado el segundo auror sin dejar de apurarse.

-Eso creemos- murmuró llegando ya a la altura de Ron, el cual le sonrió.

-Chicos, los heridos están siendo atendidos por ese lado- apuntó Ron, los dos aurores asintieron y siguieron caminando hacia las camillas, mientras Ron y Harry se alejaban hacia donde estaba Hermione, Draco y Susan.

-Debemos alejarnos mas aun, no sabemos…- empezó a explicar Harry pero la onda de una nueva explosión los hizo agacharse, a su alrededor el ambiente se llenó de una nueva capa de polvo y de los gritos desesperado de la multitud que rodeaba el edificio y que ahora corría para alejarse mas.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a alejarse también, cuando la nube de polvo desapareció dejó ver las ruinas del edificio, luego una luz azul lo iluminó por completo, los chicos caminaban hacia atrás, con temor, sin dejar de ver como poco a poco la luz se hacía mas fuerte para luego cegarlos un par de segundos, una nueva onda los hizo caer unos contra otros, y luego el silencio.

Draco parpadeó, mientras se trataba de sentar, a su lado Ron y Susan hacían lo mismo.

Harry le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mientras veía el gran terreno vacío delante suyo, en donde antes había estado la universidad.

-Demonios…- murmuró Draco a su lado,

Los gritos de la gente a su alrededor los hizo girarse para ver como los magos y brujas corrían en todas las direcciones, horrorizados por lo ocurrido.

**--0o0o0--**

La sala de emergencias de San Mungo estaba tan abarrotada que incluso se tenía que atender a los pacientes en medio de los pasillos, la mayoría presentaba huesos rotos o articulaciones dislocadas. La falta de personal era tal que se había tenido que mandar llamar a los mendimagos que estaban de descanso y cuyos turnos ya habían terminado.

Entre ellos estaba Shane, que verificaba los huesos rotos de una estudiante, que había sido rescatada entre los escombros, cada cierto tiempo miraba con preocupación la entrada de pacientes, esperando que Draco no apareciera herido, pero cuando uno de los aurores que acompañaba a un grupo de pacientes le comentó que el edificio entero había desaparecido, al igual que había pasado con el orfanato, empezó a rogar por que Draco y todos sus amigos aparecieran por esa puerta.

Pero sus preocupaciones fueron dejadas de lado cuando en una de las camillas, inconciente aun, encontró a Neville, recordó que su amigo daba clases en esa universidad algunos días. Se dedicó a examinarlo, tenía rotos todos los huesos del lado derecho del cuerpo, _-seguramente una gran pared debió caerle encima- _concluyó.

Luego de asegurarse que le dieran una habitación mucho mas rápido que a los demás siguió atendiendo a otros pacientes. _–Vamos Draco, ¿donde estas? –_ pensaba cada cierto tiempo. No fue conciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya era de noche, y el estomago le rugía de hambre cuando atendió a uno de los últimos pacientes que quedaban en la sala de espera, la mayoría había sido enviado a casa, para descansar con pociones crece huesos, para no sobre copar el hospital, solo los mas graves o delicados se habían quedado internados finalmente.

Estaba inclinado sobre la historia clínica, firmando el alta de su último paciente cuando un vaso de café fue dejado delante de él.

-¡Draco!- dijo aliviado.

-Hey, debes tener hambre- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un pequeño emparedado que había traído de la cafetería.

-Si, Gracias- dijo Shane mientras sacaba la envoltura –Donde te metiste, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo antes de dar una mordida al emparedado. La túnica de Draco estaba desgarrada en algunos puntos y llena de polvo, vio un par de arañones en las manos, su rostro estaba limpio, y se veía sano y salvo.

-Es un caos completo, sabía que no podía mandarte un patronus ni una lechuza para avisarte, por que aquí estarían muy ocupados, lo siento-

-No importa, ¿Todos están bien? Escuché que casi todos los aurores del ministerio estuvieron allí-

-Si, bueno, los chicos están bien, pero ahora la cosa se pone peor, ha habido tres ataques hoy, y en uno de ellos un grupo entero de aurores desapareció- le comentó Draco mientras bebía de su vaso de café.

-Merlín…- murmuró Shane preocupado.

-Vamos, arriba están todos con Neville- le comentó Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Ginny sobre voló el campo una vez mas, antes de lanzarse con la escoba hacia el vacío, frenando a pocos metros y volviendo a subir, repetía aquella jugada una y otra vez, tratando de llegar cada vez mas cerca del piso sin perder el control de la escoba ni caer, a su alrededor escuchaba el sonido de las bludgers y de los bates golpeándolas. Volvió a ascender una vez mas cuando se oyó el silbato de la entrenadora deteniendo las prácticas.

-¿Y ahora que hicimos?- preguntó a su lado Johana, una de las cazadoras, Ginny se encogió de hombros antes de dirigir la escoba hacia abajo, Donde Yannel las esperaba, en la sombra que creaban las tribunas se podía ver a alguien mas junto a la entrenadora, pero Ginny no fue capaz de reconocerlo hasta que llegó al piso, era Ron.

-Hola… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny hacia su hermano.

-Bueno, chicas, el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, lo mejor es que vayan a casa- dijo la entrenadora, todas mostraron su asombro pero no objetaron y empezaron a caminar hacia los vestidores, solo la pelirroja se quedó de pie observando a Ron, con las túnicas sucias, el cabello despeinado y una extraña mirada, Yannel puso una mano en el hombro de la chica –Nos vemos- le murmuró antes de alejarse también.

-¿Ron…-? Preguntó mas asustada.

-Ginny, hoy hubo un ataque, bueno, varios en realidad, uno de los sitios fue la universidad mágica de Luton…- empezó a explicar Ron.

-No… Merlín no por favor…- murmuró Ginny sintiendo gran pánico.

-Neville, él esta bien, esta en San Mungo- aclaró Ron acercándose a la chica.

-Que… ¿que fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó ella mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían.

-Tiene algunos huesos rotos, Shane lo atendió, estará bien, ya su abuela y mamá están allí, vine para llevarte allá-

Ginny asintió y su hermano le puso en la mano un pequeño prendedor de los aurores la tomó del brazo y ambos aparecieron en uno de los pasillos de entrada al hospital, caminaron unos cuantos pasos mas hasta las escaleras, caminaban rápidamente, y aun así a ella le parecía que demoraban bastante en llegar, el mano de Ron aun le sujetaba el brazo, y podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte y rápido. En la cuarta planta cruzaron una puerta de vidrio mas y entraron a la parte de habitaciones para internos, pudo ver al fondo un grupo de personas, distinguió a Harry, Luna y Hermione, que conversaban con Fred y George mientras bebían del contenido de unos vasos, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlos, y entró a la habitación, donde efectivamente su madre y la abuela de Neville estaban cada una al lado de la cama del chico, que dormía tranquilamente, pudo ver un par de golpes en el rostro y en el brazo, pero fuera de eso se veía bien.

-Hija- dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

-¿Como esta? ¿Qué es lo que han dicho?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras esquivaba a su madre y llegaba hasta la cama.

-El estará bien, querida- dijo la abuela de Neville – Shane ha hecho un buen trabajo con él, solo debe descansar-

Ginny asintió y se dedicó a mirar mas atentamente el rostro de Neville, sintió a su lado una mano en su hombro y se volteó para ver a su madre, que le ofrecía una pequeña silla para que se pudiera sentar.

-¿Y Draco? – preguntó Ron mientras Hermione le daba un vaso de café, todos habían preferido quedarse fuera de la habitación donde podrían conversar mas tranquilamente mientras esperaban a que Neville despertara.

-Fue por Shane- le informó Luna.

-Les estábamos contando que en el callejón Diagon hubo un gran alboroto cuando se supo lo ocurrido, casi todos los negocios cerraron, y todos corrían a sus casas, alguien dijo que era el mismo Voldemort que había vuelto por venganza- comentó George.

A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Sería posible que después de todo no lo hubieran eliminado?.

-Eso no es posible- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Ella tiene razón- apoyó Ron –Nosotros lo vimos morir, esta vez no desapareció, su cuerpo fue quemado y las cenizas aun están en el ministerio, resguardadas en el departamento de misterios-

-Esto debe ser obra de algunos mortífagos que escaparon en el ataque, nadie mas podría tener una imaginación tan macabra- razonó Harry.

-Chicos, sé que ustedes dicen no saber nada, pero Percy…- empezó a preguntar Fred.

-El era un mortífago ¿verdad?- terminó la pregunta George.

Todos se miraron incómodos, pero Draco y Shane aparecieron en ese momento, evitándoles contestar.

Luna y Shane se dieron una mirada incomoda, pero se saludaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, antes que el chico entrara a la habitación a examinar a Neville.

**--0o0o0--**

El pequeño salón estaba iluminado por las velas que flotaban cerca al techo, una chimenea calentaba el lugar, las paredes de piedra no tenían cuadros ni adorno alguno, en el centro una gran mesa circular, de piedra oscura, las sillas, del mismo color estaban ahora ocupadas por una veintena de magos, frente a ellos una copa de vino, y algunos de ellos fumaban tranquilamente, mientras escuchaban los informes del día.

-Todas las recolecciones de hoy se encuentran ya colocadas de acuerdo a lo planeado- informó un mago moreno, con el cabello oscuro y bastante corto, bajo la oscura túnica se podían ver sus marcados músculos. Sus ojos eran marrones y tenía una mirada dura y fría.

-Pero tuvimos un problema- informó Blaise, ahora con el cabello mucho mas largo que antes y entrenzado debajo de la nuca.

-¿Y que problema fue ese?- preguntó Percy inclinándose hacia delante y mirando preocupadamente al chico.

-Un grupo de aurores, 11 para ser mas exactos, ellos aun estaban dentro del laboratorio de Malfoy cuando el hechizo trasladó al edificio- continuó hablando el primer mago.

-Ahora están todos encerrados, les quitamos las varitas, no tienen hechizos de rastreo, y les quitamos cualquier otra cosa que pudieran usar, como trasladores y radios-

-¿Están concientes?- preguntó Percy.

-No, el efecto del traslado debió afectarlos de alguna manera, pues aun no han despertado, aunque comprobamos que todos están vivos-

-Bien, ese no es un gran problema, los tendremos prisioneros por el momento, ya luego se verá que hacer con ellos- concluyó Percy antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su copa. –Pansy, cuéntame ¿como van nuestros niños?- preguntó luego de un pequeño silencio.

-Bien, yo supongo que en unas cuantas semanas mas podremos tenerlos completamente listos, aunque necesitaríamos hacer una prueba antes-

-El primer grupo de niños ya controla todo a la perfección, aunque no son suficientes para llevar a cabo todo el ataque, así que de todas maneras tendremos que esperar por estos- informó otro mago al lado de la chica.

-Pero con el último grupo de niños que planeamos conseguir no será necesario esperar tanto, solo un par de días antes de poner en marcha todo-

-Esperar no es problema, tenemos demasiado tiempo planeando esto como para echarlo a perder por ser impacientes- comentó Percy.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió con rapidez, en el espejo vio su reflejo, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y se veía mucho mas pálido de lo normal, lo cual hacía que la cicatriz de la frente se notará mas, después de que matara a Voldemort, no le había vuelto a doler, aquello era lo único que le hacía confiar en que él no había vuelto, pero la pregunta de Fred y George le había hecho recordar a Percy, después de la última batalla no habían vuelto a saber de él, pero lo cierto es que Percy era demasiado ambicioso como para solo desaparecer del mapa, no se lo imaginaba viviendo en el mundo muggle tampoco, si los mortífagos se habían reagrupado existían muchas probabilidades de que el estuviera entre ellos, pero quien podía ser su líder, después de todo los que habían logrado escaparse eran de los mas jóvenes, ninguno importante o cabecilla, sería necesario investigar mas a fondo, concluyó mientras caminaba a la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y la bebió calmadamente, el profeta descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa, pero ni se molestó en abrirlo, sabía que comentaría los ataques del día anterior, y no estaba de humor para leer sobre la incompetencia del ministro o de los descuidos del departamento de aurores.

Miró al pequeño reloj que estaba colgado encima de la puerta que dividía la cocina de la sala, 2:00PM, había estado hasta el medio día en San Mungo, hasta que finalmente Neville había despertado, todos sonrieron aliviados al saber que efectivamente estaba bien, todos había dormitado en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación del chico, y casi no había descansado nada, pero no tenían tiempo para eso, ahora debía volver al ministerio y continuar con la investigación. Tomó de uno de los estantes una pequeña caja de galletas, comió un par a prisa, mas por costumbre que por sentir real apetito, antes de salir rumbo a la oficina.

**--0o0o0--**

Muchas gracias por leer, y también a los que se han dado el tiempito para leer el otro fic que estoy escribiendo, "No sin ti"

Espero que tengan una muy linda y gratificante semana, nos leemos el siguiente lunes, y no olviden, un comentario solo les toma un par de minutos, pero me hará sonreír toda la semana.

Un abrazo

Pao


	8. 8: UN GRAN ATAQUE, PRIMERAS CONEXIONES

--0o0o0--

Hola a todos… ¿que tal el fin de semana?

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

* * *

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 8****: **

**UN**** GRAN ATAQUE: PRIMERAS CONEXIONES**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el día del ataque, denominado por los diarios como "El trágico jueves 16" en el cual según el conteo de la prensa habían resultado 317 heridos, y tres edificios desaparecidos, cerca de una semana después de los ataques alguien, se supuso que uno de los familiares, le había dado al profeta la exclusiva de que un grupo de 11 aurores había desaparecido dentro del laboratorio Malfoy.

Las preguntas sobre por que el laboratorio Malfoy, uno de los mas modernos y mejor equipados en la industria, la universidad de Luton una de las mas grandes del país en pociones y herbología y una vieja casa que antes había sido guarida y almacén de traficantes de pociones, (los cuales supuestamente habían sido ya capturados y encarcelados) habían sido "robadas" y desaparecidas o que era lo que tenían en común no recibían respuesta por parte del ministerio ni del departamento de aurores.

Aunque en realidad los aurores si tenían algunas ideas al respecto, pues ambas estaban llenas de ingredientes y equipo para la elaboración de pociones en grandes cantidades y una nada despreciable biblioteca. La antigua guarida tal vez solo fue un gesto para darles a entender que se trataban del mismo grupo, por lo que para ellos tenían de cabecillas a Pansy Parkinson y a Blese Zabinni, que eran de los pocos que no pudieron ser capturados en aquella ocasión hace dos años.

Dos días después del ataque, el ministro salió a dar una supuesta conferencia de prensa, pero no fue más que la lectura de un comunicado ya redactado, en el que se solidarizaba con los heridos, y pedía calma y tranquilidad a la población, y a los medios que no interfirieran en la investigación. No permitió preguntas de los reporteros y luego de eso se encerró en su oficina, de donde, según algunos, no había vuelto a salir desde entonces.

Tras la publicación de la desaparición de los 11 aurores, y el engaño que el ministerio había creado al no informar aquello, la comunidad entera pidió la cabeza del ministro, y su reemplazo inmediato, se sometió a votación pero no fue aprobado por mayoría, pues aun habían algunos que creían en él y en que pronto resolvería todo

Los aurores del ministerio no tenían ya horarios ni reglas, les habían dado el aviso de que estaban en estado de emergencia, lo cual implicaba la autorización de maldiciones imperdonables y el hechizar primero y preguntar después, aquella medida fue nuevamente condenada por la comunidad mágica. Mientras los aurores seguían investigando a fondo, y por suerte y buena supervisión, no se reportó ningún caso de abuso de autoridad durante ese tiempo.

La comunidad mágica había entrado a un terrible compás de espera, era obvio que algo mas pasaría, que todos estos atentados habían sido el inicio de algo mayor, y todos querían estar preparados para el momento.

Aquella tensa calma fue rota el 21 de julio, 45 días después del secuestro de los niños del orfanato; en medio de una plaza muggle, a solo media calle del ministerio, y burlando la supuesta gran seguridad de los aurores, apareció el primer muerto de toda esta extraña guerra.

_A las 4:35 AM fue divisado el cuerpo sin vida de Charlton __Tupper, Auror del Ministerio ingles, 35 años, uno de los que había desaparecido semanas atrás, dentro del edificio del laboratorio de la corporación Malfoy._

_El área de investigación forense del ministerio a descartado que el auror haya sido torturado antes de morir, al parecer sus captores solo habían aplicado un Avada Kedabra (la maldición imperdonable que causa la muerte, y que no tiene contra hechizo, solo una persona a sobrevivido a ella en toda la historia; Harry Potter, cuando tenía un año de edad, a manos del que no debe ser nombrado). _

_La forma como el cuerpo fue trasladado y abandonado aun es un misterio, según los guardias que estaban de servicio en ese momento, el cuerpo simplemente apareció._

_¿__Es esta otra muestra de la descoordinación y la mediocridad de nuestro servicio de defensa? ¿Es en ellos en los que confiamos para que nos protejan de una amenaza mayor, aunque hasta ahora no han podido obtener ni un solo dato relevante?_

Hermione bufó y arrugó el periódico, para dejarlo a un lado –Disculpen pero no lo puedo seguir leyendo- dijo hacia Ron, Draco y Harry, que estaban sentados junto a ella en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería tomando su cuarta taza de café durante el día, y es que 24 horas seguidas sin dormir no podían dejar de pesar sin tanta cafeína.

-Esos idiotas… quisiera que estuvieran en nuestros zapatos aunque sea una noche- dijo Draco con fastidio.

-Si, a que se orinan de miedo antes de llegar a la mitad del turno- apoyó Ron.

-Pero ellos tienen razón- dijo de pronto Harry, sus tres amigos lo miraron con reproche, sobre todo Draco, con quien no se hablaba realmente pero habían llegado a una especie de tregua silenciosa luego del ataque de la universidad, solo se hablaban lo necesario, y estrictamente del trabajo, durante las operaciones ninguno de los dos ponía objeciones ni malas caras cuando les tocaba estar juntos, se complementaban casi como antes, pero nada mas. Solo habían coincidido fuera de la oficina cuando habían ido a visitar a Neville al hospital o a su departamento, después de que le dieran de alta, y en aquellas ocasiones habían mantenido un comportamiento frío, pero correcto.

-Harry… ¡como puedes decir eso!- le acusó Hermione.

-Me refiero a cuando dicen que el cuerpo simplemente apareció- se defendió Harry, para luego bajar un poco mas la voz y pegarse mas a la mesa, para que sus amigos lo imitaran –Estuve hablando con Rick Leggat, ¿se acuerdan de él? Es del grupo de Butler – sus amigos asintieron y él continuó –Bueno, el estuvo allí, de guardia esa noche, me dijo que todo era muy extraño, por que el estaba en frente a esa pequeña plaza y no vio a nadie correr ni nada, simplemente, como si fuera una aparición el cuerpo apareció-

-Tal vez se quedó dormido y lo dice para cubrirse- apuntó Draco bastante suspicaz.

-Pues, y que tal si se trata de un hechizo similar al que hizo desaparecer los edificios pero a la inversa- dijo la chica

-No hubo bulla, ni luz, ni nada que diera a entender que un hechizo fue puesto en marcha, simplemente apareció en una plaza que es considerada ya muggle, yo apoyó a Draco, tal vez si se quedó dormido, escuché que le darán una gran sanción por esto-

Harry le dio una mirada resentida –Bueno solo tendremos que esperar a ver la forma en que aparezca el siguiente y rogar por que no sea en nuestro turno- dijo finalmente.

-El siguiente- repitió Ron en voz baja, aquella idea había dado vueltas en todos los aurores desde el principio, si habían matado a uno sin razón aparente, los demás tendrían la misma suerte, la pregunta era cuando sucedería. Sabían que eso era solo una forma de tensar mas la situación, el problema era que no sabían hasta cuanto podrían aguantar antes que la comunidad mágica se lanzara sobre todo el ministerio y los aurores, tal vez eso era lo que estaban buscando.

**--0o0o0--**

El sonido de las explosiones llenaron la plaza por completo, Harry sintió que una mano lo jalaba hacia abajo, y se agachó, dejándose arrastrar un par de metros hasta una esquina, fue conciente que la que sujetaba su manga con fuerza era Hermione.

-¿Que?- preguntó molesto.

-Mira…- le murmuró la chica apuntando con la cabeza hacia delante, frente a ellos, a los pies de lo que antes posiblemente fue un gran edificio, estaba la figura de un grupo de algo que Harry no alcanzaba a entender bien que era, eran pequeñas figuras, algo doradas y transparentes, emanaban luz, se veían de alguna manera atemorizantes, algunas luces de colores salían de sus manos, al chocar contra los edificios estos caían destrozados, como si les estuvieran lanzando hechizos, aunque, Harry pensó, eso no era posible, no sin varita, no de esa manera al menos .

-Voy a acercarme mas…- le dijo Harry a Hermione soltándose del agarre.

-No… Harry – cuchicheó ella, pero ya era tarde, Harry ya se arrastraba entre las piedras acercándose poco a poco, gracias a la cantidad de piedras y polvo en el ambiente pudo escabullirse hasta quedar lo bastante cerca para tratar de comprobar lo que eran aquellas criaturas.

-Se ven demasiado irreales- dijo una voz a su lado, lo que lo hizo girar sobresaltándose y apuntando con la varita al pecho de Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja con mirada retadora – ¿Así que ahora quieres matarme?-

-No, claro que no…- dijo Harry algo fastidiado, aun no había olvidado la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana, minutos antes de que la alarma por el ataque llegara

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una lechuza sobre voló el escritorio de Draco pero no se dejo alcanzar por él, si no que giró y fue hasta el escritorio de Harry, donde levantó una de las patas para que Harry desatará la pequeña carta en pergamino rosa, debía ser del interior del ministerio, pues por seguridad ya no se permitía ninguna correspondencia del exterior. _

_Harry desdobló la nota, era de Cho, una mas de muchas que había recibido desde que habían discutido tras el "ataque" de Draco en la cafetería, Harry había tratado de rechazar educadamente cada una de ellas, pero estaba pensando seriamente en usar un tono mas al estilo de Draco para deshacerse de ella. _

_-¿Otra vez ella?- preguntó Ron a su lado, Harry simplemente le extendió el pergamino para que su amigo leyera lo que ponía la chica. _

_-Por que no le dices simplemente que eres gay, que no te gustan las chicas, se supone que ella debe entender eso ¿no?- aconsejó Ron, pensando que obviamente esa era la solución mas adecuada. _

_-¡Oh!, por favor, Ron, eso no importa, al contrario, será todo un reto para ella el hacerlo… ejem… "cambiar de gustos" – dijo Hermione, luciendo ligeramente apenada al decir lo último. _

_Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y miraba distraídamente hacia el frente, para ser mas exactos hacia Draco, que los veía con una mirada maliciosa que Harry no pudo detectar a tiempo, de lo contrario se hubiera quedado callado. _

_-Tal vez deba salir con ella una vez para dejarle claro que no me interesa en lo absoluto- replicó Harry hacia sus amigos. _

_-Si, y luego puedes ir a meterte en el cuarto oscuro de una discoteca con un desconocido cualquiera, estoy seguro que así entenderá que no deseas nada con ella- masculló Draco casi solo para él, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia fuera de la oficina, pensando en que Harry había dicho que saldría con ella, al final el muy imbécil terminaría enredado con esa tipa, conociéndola podría engatusar a Harry con bastante facilidad, y aquello lo sacó de quicio, necesitaba aire, trató de alejarse lo mas posible de ellos, pero el golpe de algo contra el hombro lo hizo girar, Harry le había lanzado un pequeño pisapapeles desde su escritorio, y había dolido. _

_-¿Que mierda te pasa Potter?- preguntó molesto._

_-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo- respondió Harry mientras caminaba para darle el alcance, era suficiente el aguantar que no le hable, que le mande indirectas, que lo desprecie, pero ya había llegado a su limite. Simplemente estaba harto. _

_-A ti no te importa-_

_-__Si te metes conmigo si me importa-_

_-Esa idea tuya de que todo gira a tu alrededor de nuevo eh?- le respondió Draco con burla._

_-Eres un imbé__cil- dijo Harry con voz fría y amenazante. _

_-Y tu un idiota-_

_Conforme gritaban avanzaban mas uno hacia el otro, Harry sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos, era Ron, en frente Daniel se esmeraba por hacer lo mismo con Draco, mientras Hermione y Susan miraban espantadas la escena. _

_-Suéltame Daniel, estoy harto de él - murmuraba Draco entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de zafarse del agarre de su compañero. _

_-Si, claro, tan harto que no puedes dejar de meterte conmigo- Harry sintió que casi lograba soltarse de los brazos de Ron, cuando la alarma sonó, todos se dieron una mirada preocupada y ambos asintieron casi a la vez, prometiendo mudamente que no continuarían con la pelea, por el momento. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Harry dejando de mirar a Draco y dedicándose a observar en el frente como unos árboles eran derribados por las extrañas figuras.

-Soy auror… ¿recuerdas? Hicimos el curso juntos- respondió Draco con insolencia.

-Harry le dio una mirada desaprobatoria -Es genial tu capacidad para bromear de aquella manera en momentos tan inoportunos-

-Vine a buscarlos y Hermione me dijo que se te dio por la curiosidad y que estabas aquí tratando de ver que eran aquellas cosas- dijo Draco obviando el comentario de Harry y señalando a las pequeñas figuras que se movía entre los troncos de los árboles que habían estado derribando.

-¿Ron esta bien?- preguntó Harry, recordando que Ron y Draco habían ido juntos, así como Hermione y él.

-Si… ¿has averiguado algo o no?- le respondió Draco con impaciencia, sería el colmo que ahora el gran auror piense que no soy capaz de cuidar ni de mi propio compañero.

-No, no sé que son… pero parecen… ¿niños?…- dijo Harry mirando con atención las pequeñas manos de donde salían los hechizos.

-Solo que los niños no son así de transparentes, ni pueden hacer magia sin varita ¿verdad?- aportó Draco, que también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Exacto-

Ambos se agacharon rápidamente cuando un grupo se acercó demasiado hasta donde ellos estaban, tratando de esconderse detrás de unas piedras, que ambos sabían no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderlos. De pronto Harry sintió un recorrido de algo tibio sobre el cuerpo, reconoció el efecto en el momento, Draco le debió echar un hechizo desilucionador. El grupo que segundos antes estaba allí se alejó de pronto, casi respiran aliviados cuando una pequeña, realmente pequeña criatura se quedó de pie observándolos.

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Draco pegarse mas a él, inconcientemente con una de sus manos se aferró a la túnica del rubio, y la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, ambos contuvieron la respiración, la pequeña figura delante de ellos avanzó unos pasos mas, ladeó la cabeza con aire curioso, y levantó lentamente un dedo y lo dirigió hasta la frente de Harry, mientras este cerraba los ojos.

El efecto fue asombroso, Harry sintió como una onda de energía recorría su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así antes, de pronto se sentía menos pesado, cuando abrió los ojos estaba de pie, aunque no recordaba haberse movido siquiera, la criatura aun estaba allí solo que esta vez era mas nítida y clara, aunque bastante pequeña, efectivamente como un niño. Pudo distinguir una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos grandes y oscuros que lo observaban con curiosidad, Harry sonrío en respuesta, quiso avanzar hacia ella pero un pequeño tirón en su brazo derecho lo hizo girar para ver a Draco con los ojos como platos y completamente asustado. Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia el rincón, Harry siguió con la mirada la dirección que Draco le indicaba, y las piernas le temblaron un momento al ver su cuerpo y el de Draco, aun apretujados en un rincón, los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, y Harry se esforzó mucho en convencerse que ambos respiraban, pues sus pechos subían y bajaban a un paso rítmico.

Draco estaba mas que asustado por la experiencia, sentía como si hubieran tirado de él hacia fuera con demasiada fuerza, y luego después de lo que solo le parecieron milésimas de segundo estaba de pie junto a Harry, su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar donde antes estaban, y casi pega un grito cuando vio que en efecto, aun estaban allí. Por un momento se preguntó si es que no habían muerto y ambos se habían quedado a mitad de camino, convertidos en fantasmas.

-Hola…- dijo de pronto la voz de, lo que los chicos ahora estaban seguros era un niño, haciéndolos sobresaltarse a ambos.

-Hola…- contestó Draco, observando con más atención al niño.

-Ustedes también se arruuben?- preguntó el niño sonriendo mas aun.

-Aburren- corrigió Draco mecánicamente, a lo que Harry le dio una mirada de reproche.

-No, realmente no, por que ¿tu si te aburres?- le preguntó Harry, que fue conciente que la mano de Draco aun estaba cerrada alrededor de su muñeca pero no hizo ningún gesto por quitarla. Pensó que lo mejor era mantenerse juntos.

-Pues si… mis demás amigos no saben como venir aquí-

-Pero tus amigos están allí, pasándola de lo lindo- dijo Draco con cierto reproche en la voz y señalando a un grupo de lo que ahora ya parecían mas energías, si no niños, algunos mas pequeños y otros mas grandes.

-Oh, esos no son mis amigos- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero con la boca.

- ¿Y por que estas con ellos entonces?- preguntó Harry

-Por que si no estaría durmiendo como mis reales amigos, sabes- dijo bajando la voz y acercándose mas a ellos, como si les fuera a contar un secreto, tanto Harry como Draco se inclinaron lo más posible a él para escucharlo -mis amigos se parecen a ellos pero no son ellos-

-¿Te refieres a que tus amigos también son niños?- preguntó Harry algo confundido.

-Noo- canturreó el niño corrigiéndolos -mis amigos son iguales a ellos, pero no son ellos… -

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada de desconcierto –No te entendemos…- respondió Draco.

-Cuando los grandes nos hacen dormir, yo escucho que hacen ruidos, murmuran cosas, luego de pronto aparecemos aquí- volteó hacia los demás "niños", que estaban relativamente alejados de ellos, y luego hacia Harry y Draco -ellos se portan mal, yo les quise decir a mis amigos cuando estaban despiertos que no debían hacer eso..- se interrumpió de pronto y los miró con cara de asustado –Por que ustedes creen que eso es malo ¿verdad?-

Harry y Draco asintieron a la vez, sintiéndose cada vez mas perdidos en toda la conversación.

-Que bueno, por que la profesora Lexa nos ha dicho muchas veces que no debemos portarnos mal…-

- ¿La profesora Lexa del orfanato?- preguntó Draco.

-Ah… tu también la conoces… hace tiempo que no la veo... No sé por que no viene, ella siempre esta cuidándonos- comentó el niño frunciendo los ojos y haciendo una extraña mueca con los labios, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a un gran dilema.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró, no creía que fuera correcto decirle al niño que la profesora en realidad había muerto semanas antes.

Harry agradeció que la frialdad de Draco no se impusiera y le dijera la verdad al niño, -Entonces… ¿nos decías que ellos no eran tus amigos?

-¡Ah... si! por que en las mañanas yo les pregunto que por que se portan tan mal y ellos me dicen que toda la noche estaban durmiendo, entonces ellos no son, son otros que se les parecen- concluyó el niño con una mirada de triunfo.

-¿Y si ellos te mienten…?- le preguntó Draco, pensando que era lo más obvio.

-Mentir es malo, si tú mientes luego te sientes triste- recriminó el niño.

-Si, es cierto, uno no debe mentir- dijo Draco dándole una mirada de reproche a Harry. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al niño.

-Dime, ¿como es que tu estas aquí, que tu si recuerdas?-

-No lo sep… es raro- dijo rascándose la cabeza confundido, el cabello castaño quedó completamente despeinado -Cuando nos envían a dormir, a todos en esa inmensa habitación, a mi no me gusta, y quiero salir de allí, por que los grandes hacen mucho ruido… murmuran todo el tiempo, yo solo pienso que quiero salir de allí, y de pronto me encuentro siguiéndolos- dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-y cuando ellos se van…- lo instó a continuar Draco.

-Me voy con ellos, por que vine con ellos, en las excursiones que hacíamos siempre tenias que volver con el grupo, eso dice la señorita Eldda-

-Y no sabes donde queda ese sitio donde se están quedando ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, pensando con pena, que cuando aquello termine aquel niño descubriría que ninguna de las profesoras de las cuales hablaba con tanto cariño lo estaría esperando.

-Bueno… si más o menos sé llegar, pero no me gusta alejarme de ellos, no quiero perderme…-

-Pero, tú nos podrías llevar, es decir, para ir a conocer a tus demás amigos…- le dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Ustedes novios?- preguntó el niño de pronto viendo como sujetaba Draco a Harry -A Patrick lo adoptaron dos chicos que dijeron que eran novios…- siguió explicando el niño.

Draco miró su mano sujetando el brazo de Harry y con mucha rapidez la soltó, casi pudo ver unas pequeñas marcas en donde antes habían estado sus dedos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de objetar, de pronto sintió su cuerpo volando hacia la pared, y luego oscuridad.

-¡Draco!!- gritó Harry viendo como la figura del rubio se alejaba hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo y luego desaparecer. – ¡Draco!!-

-Que malo… uno siempre debe saludar y despedirse de los demás- dijo el niño mirando a Harry con preocupación.

-Lo siento… no fue su intención irse así, no dominamos esto muy bien ¿sabes?...- dijo mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo -Supongo que si me acerco… volveré a ser yo ¿cierto?-

-Sip así lo hago yo- sonrió el niño.

-Bueno… me puedes enseñar donde están quedándose tus amigos y podemos ir a jugar-

-No lo sé, la maestra Lexa dice que uno no debe darle la dirección de donde vive a los extraños- dijo el chico dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Es un buen consejo, pero…- intentó Harry convencer al niño, pero este le interrumpió

-¡Oh! Tengo que irme- le dijo el niño señalando hacia uno de los bosques donde mas figuras se perdían. –Nos vemos – dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo.

-¡No! Espera… - gritó Harry pero se calló de pronto recordando que las otras criaturas podrían escucharlo, y eso no sería recomendable. Pateó el piso con frustración, tal vez si hubieran hablado un poco mas el pequeño le hubiera mostrado donde estaban ocultos. Pero al menos tenían una buena cantidad de información.

Se giró y miró el cuerpo del rubio su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, dormido, de esa manera se veía bastante bien, dio un suspiro de pena, recordando que en la mañana prácticamente se habían agarrado a golpes –¿Tanto lo estropeé que no podemos ni ser amigos?- preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que el rubio no le respondería, aunque no había necesidad, él ya sabía la respuesta, con una mano acarició la mejilla de Draco y uno de sus dedos acarició el labio inferior, negó con la cabeza y se apartó solo un poco para situarse ahora delante de su propio cuerpo, antes de tocarlo miró alrededor, le parecía extraño que no hubieran ya aurores o gente corriendo, solo silencio, todo se veía destruido, humo salía de algunos de los edificios, y ni siquiera quedaba ya ningún árbol en pie, esta vez no había desaparecido ninguna construcción, aparentemente, pero entonces, ¿cual era la razón de aquel ataque?, ¿solo manifestar su presencia? –Cuando despierte tendremos demasiado trabajo- se dijo en voz alta mientras tocaba el brazo de su propio cuerpo, que aun estaba allí "dormido". La misma sensación de ser absorbido le lleno los pulmones durante unos segundos, luego no vio mas nada.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado, era como si sus piernas, brazos y tórax tuvieran adheridas barras de cemento, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, reconoció el techo –San Mungo… - dijo en voz alta con un suspiro cansado, otra vez estaba en el hospital.

-Draco…- murmuró una voz a su lado, era Hermione, que lo miraba con los ojos hinchados y cara de no haber dormido demasiado.

-¿Hey… que pasó?- preguntó Draco, con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pensamos que no despertarían nunca- dijo Luna abrazándose a el, sin embargo a Draco no se le pasó el hecho de que la chica, que siempre era tan efusiva, murmurara suavemente.

-¿Despertarían…? – preguntó confundido, la chica le hizo una seña con la cabeza y con esfuerzo Draco giró un poco el rostro para ver a unos metros a su derecha, en otra cama, a Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados, a su lado estaban Ron y Ginny.

-¿Que…? - dijo Draco tratando de sentarse, sin embargo los movimientos le costaban, era como despertar de pronto con 100 kilos mas encima, las chicas lo ayudaron y pronto estuvo sentado, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a él.

-¿Que fue lo que les paso? Preguntó Ron serio.

-No lo se… fue muy extraño… El... él esta bien?- preguntó Draco, era como si su cerebro poco a poco se pusiera en marcha, y empezaba a recordar todo lo pasado, su primera preocupación no fue lo que les había pasado, que por demás era la experiencia mas extraña que jamás había vivido, si no a saber que Harry estaba a salvo, él lo había dejado allí solo después de todo.

-El esta igual que tú hace unos momentos, durmiendo muy profundamente… - le explicó Hermione.

-Oh…- dijo Draco dando otra mirada hacia la cama del moreno, podía ver como las sabanas subían y bajaban rítmicamente de acuerdo a las respiraciones, su cabello ahora suelto caía hacia los lados sobre la almohada.

-Draco ¿Que es lo que les pasó?- preguntó Hermione seriamente.

-Si, nosotros los encontramos a los dos en medio de aquel sitio destruido… parecían dormidos… pero luego no despertaban- explicó Ron

-Realmente nos asustaron- reprochó Hermione.

-Nos paso una cosa rara…. Muy rara en realidad, es mas ni siquiera se explicar que fue lo que nos pasó- dijo Draco, de pronto se sentía cansado nuevamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero una voz lo alertó.

-Así que te despertaste… muy bien ahora mismo me dices en que estaban pensando al separar su magia de esa manera…. ¿Es que no pueden ser concientes al menos por una vez en su vida?- Shane entró en la habitación a ver el estado de su hermano y de Harry, y al ver despierto a Draco la rabia que sentía por la falta de criterio de su hermano se apropió de él, casi atropella a sus amigos por la velocidad con la que llegó hasta el lado de la cama de Draco y lo tomaba por los hombros.

-Suéltame… ¿que te pasa?- dijo entrecortadamente Draco, mitad por debilidad, mitad por sorpresa, vamos, que había visto a su hermano cabreado antes, pero nunca tan furioso como en ese momento.

-Te he preguntado que por que han separado su magia de esa manera… - siguió preguntando Shane, se notaba que se contenía por no gritar, Draco le dio una mirada extraña, Shane estuvo casi seguro que de miedo, y lo soltó, dejándolo caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas -no entiendo por que tienes esa tendencia a auto destruirte- dijo con voz derrotada.

-Eh, nosotros… creo que Neville ya debe estar por llegar, por que no vamos a esperarlo afuera- dijo Luna, sus amigos aun con expresión sorprendida asintieron y salieron de la habitación en silencio, Ron le dio una última mirada a Harry que aun dormía, -Si despierta nos avisan…-

-Si, no hay problema- contestó Shane con voz apagada, cuando la puerta se cerró se dedicó a mirar a su hermano unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

-A veces creo que el hermano mayor debería ser yo… tu eres demasiado irresponsable-

-Shane… - dijo Draco con voz dolida –Lo siento… esta vez no hice nada, no a propósito… en serio- Draco agachó la cabeza, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y responsable por tener a su hermano siempre preocupado por su salud, es mas, lo conoció por que casi muere,

-Draco, yo sé que desde que él se fue, todo fue mas complicado para ti, y pensé que con el tiempo te calmarías un poco, tus amigos me han contado las grandes diferencias que hay entre el que eres ahora y el que eras antes, y no solo en tu vida privada, en el trabajo también, arriesgas la vida como si no te importara ya, te metes en situaciones demasiado peligrosas antes de pararte a pensar si es que valen o no la pena… No te das cuenta que de nada sirve un auror muerto…

-Yo sé que puedo ser irresponsable algunas veces, pero en serio, yo no hice nada… no esta vez, no se lo que pasó... – explicó Draco aun sin levantar la vista, al parecer esto había colmado la paciencia de su hermano y todo lo que le reclamaba era lo que venía acumulando durante mucho tiempo.

Shane iba a hablar, pero una tercera voz los interrumpió –Él tiene razón, fue mi culpa… deje que uno de los niños nos tocara.-

Harry había abierto los ojos y había escuchado casi toda la conversación, se dio cuenta que no era correcto estar allí fingiendo dormir mientras mantenían aquella discusión privada, así que con mucho esfuerzo finalmente pudo hablar.

-Harry… déjame revisarte- dijo Shane poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno, Harry trató de sentarse, y le costó mucho por fin lograrlo, Shane pasó su varita varias veces sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que salían luces de varios colores, hasta que finalmente hizo un asentimiento complacido.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en la misma habitación?- preguntó Draco algo molesto, recién cayendo en cuenta de aquello.

-Por que estamos llenos, y no hay más sitio- respondió Shane con fastidio, recordando lo insoportable que se ponía Draco cuando se encontraba cerca del moreno. Jaló una pequeña silla y la colocó entre ambas camas –Bien ahora que ya están ambos despiertos hablaré con ustedes, como su mendimago, no como si amigo ¿esta claro?- preguntó seriamente.

Ambos asintieron sin siquiera mirarse, Harry no podía negar que Shane inspiraba respeto cuando hablaba así, casi te sentías como un niño pescado haciendo algo malo.

-Entonces, le comentaba a Draco que lo que ocurrió con ustedes fue un caso de separación de magia, es algo muy peligroso sobre todo si no es monitoreado adecuadamente, sus niveles de magia estaban bastante desestabilizados cuando ingresaron, se les dio algunas pociones y hechizos y logramos controlarlas, sin embargo este despliegue de energía los deja agotados, y la sensación física al desplazarse siendo magia pura es diferente a la que tienen cuando esta ocupa su cuerpo, es por eso que seguramente experimentan debilidad, y se sienten como si tuvieran un gran peso encima- Explicó Shane, hablando mecánicamente, mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.

-Y… ¿cuanto mas durará esta sensación de cansancio?- preguntó Harry, que se sentía como si el expreso de Hogwarts le hubiera pasado por encima de ida y vuelta.

-Unas cuantas horas más-

-¿Cuanto llevamos aquí, durmiendo?- preguntó Draco, ya acostumbrado a sufrir alguna lesión un lunes y despertar para descubrir que la semana casi había terminado

-Llevan aquí más de 18 horas internados-

Harry hizo un gesto de incredulidad, pero Draco simplemente asintió.

-Hey, ¿ya se puede pasar?- preguntó tímidamente desde la puerta Luna.

-Si, si, pasen chicos- dijo Shane poniéndose se pie. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron ingresaron a la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

-¡Harry!- casi gritó Ginny recién notando que el moreno estaba despierto.

-Hola chicos, ¿dicen que los asustamos?- trató de bromear el moreno, pero sus amigos le dieron miradas de reproche, -Lo siento…- Ginny, junto con Hermione lo ayudaron a sentarse mejor.

-Ahora que ambos están despiertos, ¿que tal si nos cuentan como fue que lograron separar sus magias de sus cuerpos?- preguntó Ron

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada antes que el moreno hablara -Bien, yo puedo empezar- y poco a poco, con algunas intervenciones del rubio fueron relatando todo lo ocurrido, hasta el momento en que quedaron inconcientes-

-Eso es… vaya!- dijo Hermione, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello –No puedo creer que hayan hecho contacto con ellos…-

-¿Y entonces, ellos son los niños que buscamos?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Pero esos no pueden ser niños, es decir… destruyeron todo el pueblo mágico de Stranraer- comentó Luna.

-No, ellos no lo hacen, es decir, no saben que lo hacen, o no lo recuerdan, el niño con el que hablamos dijo que sus amigos no eran concientes de lo que hacían- trató de explicar Draco, sabiendo que no lograba ser claro en lo que decía.

-Es conductividad y enfoque de hechizos a través de magia pura- concluyó Shane mientras se encogía de hombros, todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Shane… eh… ¿traducción?- pidió Draco.

-Si, por favor- lo secundó Harry-

-Oh- sonrió Shane –El concepto es muy simple, aunque lograrlo es bastante complicado, la magia de los niños pequeños, es magia pura, aunque no se manifiesta, sobre todo por que los padres tratan de evitar que ellos hagan magia, esta allí, y es bastante fuerte. La magia de un adulto es igual de fuerte, solo que ya esta dirigida… educada, por decirlo de algún modo, pero si tu eres capaz de crear un hechizo de conductividad puedes "apoderarte" de la magia del niño y canalizarla junto con la tuya, te da el doble de poder, es por eso que lo que vieron allí no eran formas corpóreas, son el resultado de magos adultos conduciendo la magia de los niños, ellos no son concientes, por que en realidad no lo hacen, es como si tomaran prestada su magia, para luego devolvérsela.

-¡Eso es espantoso! – dijo Luna horrorizada.

-Lo es- afirmó Shane, -En New York nos enseñaron la teoría pero está prohibido bajo pena de muerte el usar niños de esa manera-

-Aquí no se contempla eso en la ley- dijo Hermione –Nunca habíamos escuchado algo así-

-Eso explica lo de los niños, pero ustedes… ¿Como lo lograron?- preguntó Neville.

Tanto Harry como Draco se encogieron de hombros.

-No tenemos la más mínima idea, ni tampoco si lo podremos volver a hacer- respondió Draco.

-Tal vez canalizaron la magia uno del otro, y el niño los ayudó de alguna manera… ¿una conexión?- murmuró Hermione mas para si misma, tratando de plantearse teorías al respecto.

-Supongo que el profesor Klein nos podrá dar algunas luces sobre esto…- murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos de pronto se sentía realmente cansado.

Draco dio un sonoro bostezo y parpadeó un par de veces con ojos brillosos, mirando a sus amigos.

-Bien chicos, hay que dejarlos descansar, en unas cuantas horas ambos estarán ya repuestos- dijo Shane.

-Si, nos vemos en un rato mas, chicos- dijo Ginny a modo de despedida.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y el sueño se desplazó lejos de él por un momento -Hey… no pretenderás dejarlo aquí toda la noche verdad?- dijo Draco a Shane apuntando a Harry con el pulgar,

-Oh… que maduro Draco…- murmuró molesto Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados, pensando que algunas de las cosas que hacia Draco eran exageradamente infantiles.

Draco le dio una mirada de odio y abrió la boca para contestar pero Shane no se lo permitió –No, él ni tu se quedaran aquí, por que no están muriendo y necesitamos las camas, hemos sobrepasado nuestra capacidad por los ataques, y no necesito a dos niños majaderos ocupando estas camas, así que en unas cuantas horas mas se podrán ir, solo deben descansar hasta estar repuestos, eso es todo- dijo Shane saliendo bastante enfadado de la habitación. Sus amigos le dieron miradas de reproche y salieron detrás del mendimago, dejándolos solos.

-Pufff, que carácter….- murmuró Draco dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Es un Malfoy, ¿no?- picó Harry sin abrir los ojos siquiera, sabía que se corría el riesgo que el rubio lo mandara derechito a la mierda, pero simplemente no se pudo aguantar el comentario.

-Piérdete- murmuró Draco molesto y se giró dándole la espalda al moreno, aunque este no lo podía ver.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y pronto se quedó dormido.

**0o0o0o**

-Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, el equipo funciona a la perfección y los hechizos son bastante fuertes- explicó de pie Jacke.

-¿Y como están los niños?- preguntó Percy hacia Pansy.

-Muy bien, no recuerdan nada, el primer grupo no está tan cansado como cuando tomamos la universidad, y el segundo grupo aun duerme, pero estarán bien el día de mañana-

-Genial- dijo Percy con aprobación.

-Pero al parecer los aurores llegaron a tiempo esta vez para verlos- intervino Blaise.

-Pero lo mas probable es que estén muertos de miedo al no saber a que se enfrentan- argumentó Jacke.

-Si, es lo mas probable, ¿como se están comportando nuestros aurores?-

-No han dado problemas, pero se rehúsan a colaborar con nosotros, aun después de eliminar al primero- explicó otro de los magos presentes.

-Entonces, tendremos que seguir eliminándolos- resolvió Percy. –Escoge a los que se vean más fuertes, deja a los débiles para el final, esos siempre terminan hablando-

**--0o0o0--**

Harry aun recordaba sus cumpleaños en casa de sus tíos años atrás, se sentaba en su cama, en total oscuridad, esperando que el reloj marcara la media noche.

Este año ni siquiera había recordado que era su cumpleaños, tenía tantos problemas, tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal (con Draco específicamente) que no se había percatado que el día del ataque y su extraña experiencia para separar magia había sido el día previo al cumpleaños de Neville, y mucho menos que al día siguiente del de Neville sería su propio cumpleaños, y no lo hubiera recordado de no ser por sus amigos.

Luego de que, cerca de las once de la noche, llegará a su departamento con la orden de descanso absoluto de Shane, se dejó caer en la cama y cayó en un intranquilo sueño, en el que se le mezclaban recuerdos de lo vivido durante el día con recuerdos de su propia niñez el sonido de gente a su alrededor lo hizo despertarse y sentarse en la cama, con la varita en la mano, apuntando a su propio pastel de cumpleaños.

-Feliz Día- dijeron al unísono Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Shane y los gemelos.

Harry los miró confundidos un par de segundos tratando de que las ideas llegaran a su cerebro.

-En serio, el pastel esta muy bueno como para que lo hechices- le dijo Fred divertido.

-Yo… ¡Chicos!- dijo Harry sonriendo al fin –Gracias… yo lo había olvidado-

-Oh, no hay problema…- dijo Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado, al otro lado se acomodó Ginny y Hermione acercó mas el pastel con muchísimas velas encendidas –Pide un deseo-

-No recuerdo cumplir tantos años- bromeó Harry contando las velas del pastel, habían mas de 50.

-Oh, es que también es el de Neville- dijo Ron sonriente.

-Hey, felíz día, lamento haberlo olvidado- dijo Harry hacia Neville que sonreía frente a él.

-Vamos, un ataque y una experiencia de separación de magia lo justifica- le dijo el chico acercándose un poco mas hacia el pastel.

-Chicos, todo eso es muy lindo, pero en serio, esto pesa así que si piden su deseo y apagan las velas por favor- dijo Hermione hacia ellos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario. –Bien, cuando estés listo, Harry- le dijo Neville.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, formulando un deseo en su mente _–Que Draco sea feliz, que olvide y sea feliz- _sabía que era algo tonto, pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa mas podía desear en ese momento, dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió los ojos sonriendo –Vale-

Sus amigos contaron hasta tres y ambos chicos soplaron, las velas se apagaron y la habitación volvió a quedar a oscuras hasta que George encendió las luces, pasaron cerca de una hora comiendo pastel y tomando té, mientras reían y conversaban tranquilamente, como si afuera el mundo mágico no estuviera en medio de una desconcertante guerra, y en peligro constante.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron y Harry se quedó nuevamente en la cama, solo, no pudo dejar de extrañar a Draco, era de esperarse que no fuera, después de todo el también necesitaba descansar, o por lo menos eso había dicho Shane, justificando la ausencia del rubio, aunque Harry sabía que habría sido pedir demasiado que asistiera.

**--0o0o0--**

La reunión con el profesor Klein, unos días después confirmó algunas de las teorías que los chicos ya tenían acerca del secuestro de los niños, lo que les tranquilizó fue que el profesor les explicó que para poder realizar aquellos hechizos y proyecciones se necesitaba que los niños estuvieran muy bien alimentados y cuidados, pues el estado de la magia pura que requería aquel encantamiento solo funcionaba si es que los niños eran felices.

-Por lo menos ellos están bien, y deben mantenerlos así- dijo Edith.

-Y que hay de lo que nos pasó a Potter y a mi- preguntó Draco hacia el profesor Klein, aunque ese niño no daba muestras de ningún tipo de maltrato, para él era un alivio escuchar que al menos estaba bien. Pero ahora necesitaba respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, chicos, quisiera saber si ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Harry y Draco, que estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas de la mesa –Tienen algún tipo de relación o…-

-¡No!- prácticamente gritó Draco interrumpiendo, mientras Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, por un momento le pareció sentir un leve temblor en la mesa, pero al parecer no había sido mas que su imaginación.

El profesor se acarició el mentón meditando unos segundos –Es extraño… supuse que ustedes dos tenían algún tipo de conexión que de alguna manera había podido ayudar al niño que me comentaron a proyectarse de esa manera-

-¿Como es que ese niño puede hacer eso?- preguntó Harry, queriendo desviar el interés de las conexiones entre él y Draco.

-Bueno, eso es un don, uno poco frecuente, pero no sería el primero en tenerlo, algo así como la adivinación o el poder hablar con los animales- explicó el profesor aun bastante confundido por la situación, esos dos chicos deberían tener algo entre ellos, no había otra forma de explicar que pudieran proyectarse de esa manera.

-¿Él no corre peligro al poner en uso éste… don siendo tan pequeño aun?- preguntó Draco.

-No lo creo, tiene alguien que de alguna manera lo ancla al mundo físico, a menos que pierda esa conexión no habrá de que preocuparse, y esa es la razón por la cual ustedes no deben repetirlo, tuvieron suerte de poder volver-

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

-Bien, creo que lo que podemos hacer ahora es ver la forma de utilizar toda esta información para nuestro provecho, tal vez entrenar a un grupo de ustedes para que puedan entrar en contacto con ellos, aunque eso tomara algún tiempo, existe la teoría pero no la forma práctica de hacerlo, en algunos países esta incluso penado con la muerte-

-Si, mi hermano nos lo comentó- aseguró Draco.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tomará esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Cerca de un mes- dijo Edith revisando la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa –Tal vez un poco más-

-¡Un mes!- exclamó Daniel.

-Es probable que no se repitan ataques en todo ese tiempo, los niños deben descansar, no creo que los quieran agotar- dijo el profesor Klein mientras se ponía de pie.

**--0o0o0--**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde el ataque al pueblo de Stranraer y tal como había explicado el profesor Klein no había habido ningún ataque nuevo, pero lamentablemente habían aparecido dos aurores mas de los 11 secuestrados, muertos en las calles cercanas al ministerio, ninguno en el turno de los chicos, pero las acusaciones sobre lo mal que los aurores hacían su trabajo eran cada vez mayores.

La vida de todos se hacía mucho mas complicada, sin embargo el ministerio decidió que no suspendería las clases en Hogwarts confiando en que la seguridad propia del castillo protegería a los niños.

Snape había sorprendido a todos aceptando la invitación de la profesora MCGonagall de dar clases nuevamente, y había vuelto de Irlanda, donde se había mudado para poder dirigir mejor los negocios de Draco y se había ya instalado en el castillo, y junto a Remus y a una ya muy embarazada Tonks se dedicaba a revisar cada uno de los encantamientos protectores y aumentar otro tanto.

El miércoles en la noche, Harry se dejó convencer por Ron y Hermione para salir a tomar algo, sabía que ellos tenían razón estaban todos tan encerrados en sus trabajos que el carácter de todos chocaba constantemente, Draco seguía tratándolo fríamente y aunque ya no se peleaban ambos estaban bastante tensos esperando cualquier pequeño motivo para saltar sobre el otro.

Harry simplemente ya había perdido las esperanzas de conseguir cualquier tipo de acercamiento con Draco, pese al estado de emergencia no dejaban de llegarle comentarios sobre una u otra escapada del rubio, y aquello hacía que le fuera mas difícil llevarse bien con él, pues aunque sabía que no tenía autoridad moral para criticarlo ni derecho sobre él, no podía dejar de sentir celos y rabia hacia sus eventuales compañeros.

Se acomodó junto a Ron y Hermione en una pequeña mesa, cercana a la pista de baile, en un pequeño bar muggle a solo unas calles de de su departamento, el sitio estaba abarrotado de gente que aun siendo miércoles se divertía bailando y bebiendo.

Una coqueta chica dejó sobre la mesa las bebidas y los chicos pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca del próximo nacimiento del hijo de Tonks y Remus, los cuales le habían pedido a Harry que sea el padrino, mas que asombrado y halagado, el chico había aceptado muy feliz, y no podía negar que le hacía bastante ilusión el tener una conexión de ese tipo con un niño. Lo cual le hacía recordar a los niños del orfanato, pero sobre todo al niño con el que habían conversado antes, era bastante pequeño, pero al parecer de Harry maduro también, aunque, claro no tenía muchos niños con los cuales comparar eso.

Un par de bebidas después Harry se excusó con sus amigos y caminó hacia uno de los baños, era bastante pequeño, y extrañamente estaba vacío, cuando ya estaba por salir chocó cara a cara con Draco, que sonreía mientras jalaba a otro chico mas, rubio también, aunque mas delgado y con el cabello mas corto, Draco se quedó sorprendido en la puerta, mientras los ojos verdes lo miraban desconcertado.

-Harry… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Draco maldiciendo su suerte, no se imaginó encontrarse al moreno y menos en ese sitio.

Harry sintió el corazón detenerse, allí estaba Draco, con otro chico mas, y no era tan inocente como para no saber a que era lo que iban al baño. -¿Que es lo que TU estas haciendo?- preguntó finalmente, sus ojos viajaban de la cara de Draco hasta las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Draco dando un pequeño empujón para que lo dejara pasar, mientras seguía maldiciendo su suerte, el ver a Harry definitivamente le había quitado las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con su acompañante.

Harry sintió el empujón y aquello lo enfadó mas aun, se giró y sujeto a Draco de un brazo – ¿Quien es él?-

Draco miró con rabia a Harry – ¿Que te importa a ti eso?-

-¿En serio no sabes por que me importa?, no entiendo por que te estas comportando de esta manera-

-Púdrete…- le dijo Draco con mas furia tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry sin soltar aun la mano del otro chico.

-Escucha Draco… yo mejor me voy- le dijo el rubio soltando la mano de Draco y caminando hacia la salida.

-No espera…- pidió Draco –Podemos ir a otro sitio…-

-No, gracias, no me gusta estar en medio de peleas de enamorados- dijo mientras salía por la puerta con aire ofendido, por un momento la bulla del bar invadió el baño hasta que esta se cerró y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ves lo que has hecho?- le reprochó Draco sin lograr aun soltarse del agarre del moreno.

-Oh, pobre de ti… ¡apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes su nombre!-

-Déjame en paz ¿quieres? No tienes derecho a meterte en lo que hago-

-¿Y tu si tienes derecho a caso? – Dijo Harry con voz mas fuerte mientras que usaba la otra mano para tomar a Draco del otro brazo y lo empujaba contra una de las paredes sin dejar de reclamar –Si lo tengo… no se que mierda haces… en cada lugar en el que hemos estado has hecho lo mismo, andas por allí fallándote a todo lo que puedas-

- ¡¿Y que?!… no me vengas a hablar ahora de lo que es o no correcto, Harry, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo- dijo Draco empujándolo con fuerza para tratar de soltarse.

-Eso fue diferente- respondió Harry sintiéndose menos molesto y mas avergonzado.

-Oh, no te vengas a hacer la victima conmigo, lo tuyo es peor que lo mío, por lo menos yo no ando engañando a nadie-

-Te engañas a ti mismo… no puedes seguir con esto… no puedes andar por allí con todo el que se te insinúa como si fueras… como si fueras…- Harry se detuvo no queriendo decir mas.

-¿Como si fuera que? Harry, dime, ¿como Will que andaba regalándote el culo cada vez que te veía? ¿O como tu, que te fuiste con el primero que se te regaló?-

- ¡BASTA… NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Harry.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, me follare a toda Inglaterra si eso me hace feliz- dijo Draco empujando a Harry hacia atrás nuevamente, el cual había cedido un poco en el agarre y trastabilló pero se sujeto de uno de los lavabos a tiempo.

-Terminaras lastimado… -

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio – ¿Cómo si alguna vez te hubiera importado que yo saliera lastimado-

-Eso no es cierto… yo- trató de hablar Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Déjame en paz, nunca mas te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, no tienes ni voz ni voto en ella, eso lo perdiste hace mucho y no es necesario que te recuerde el por que - se giró para salir, pero Harry lo sujetó y lo hizo girar con fuerza pegándolo a uno de los lavabos y quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

-Aun te amo… - le murmuró Harry muy cerca de él, podía percibir su respiración agitada y el suave olor a licor y tabaco del rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos, el aliento de Harry lo golpeaba suavemente sobre los labios, estaba tan cerca, lo besaría, sabía que lo haría, y él no se resistiría, no podría, no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo, las palabras de Harry llegaron profundo en su corazón, la forma de decirlo, la resignación en su voz, de pronto su brazo fue soltado y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pudo ver como Harry salía por la puerta, y él se quedo allí de pie, con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, degustando un beso que jamás llegó y oyendo las palabras de Harry en su cabeza como una cinta sin fin _–Aun te amo-_ pero aun no podía perdonar y olvidar, por que después de tanto tiempo dolía, aun dolía y lastimaba.

Se giró y contempló su reflejo en el espejo, el cabello le caía desordenado sobre la frente pegoteado por el sudor, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, aun podía sentir el olor de Harry, las palabras de Ariel volvieron a su cabeza una vez mas, como había pasado desde que el chico había vuelto, _-No te pases la vida llorando por él- _Negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos un cigarro, notó como sus manos temblaban y tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de calmarse.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

-Me voy- anunció

-Que… ¿pero que pasó?- le preguntó desconcertada Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

En medio de la pista de baile Harry pudo ver al rubio que había entrado con Draco al baño minutos antes, ahora bailando con otro chico, bufó con fastidio –No quiero hablar de ello ahora, pero se pueden quedar, necesito estar solo de todas formas-

-Harry…- empezó Hermione, pero Ron la detuvo.

-Vale, cuídate, te vemos en la oficina- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo, aunque no podía comprender bien lo que le había ocurrido, si comprendía que necesitaba despejarse.

Harry salió a la oscura calle, maldiciendo una vez mas el haber ido a aquel bar, el haber vuelto de Bulgaria, el haberse ido de Londres en un principio, el haber conocido a Will, maldiciendo todo lo que lo pudo haberlo llevado hasta ese punto, se sentía peor a cada paso que daba, Draco no estaba mas en su vida, y él podía hacer lo que quisiera, el rubio tenía razón él no tenía ya ningún derecho, el que aun lo amara no era una justificación, sabia cuanto lo había lastimado con todo lo que había hecho, y pese a eso venia y le exigía cosas, siendo él mismo el único responsable del nuevo comportamiento de Draco.

Caminó por varias horas, no supo cuantas exactamente, pero cuando por fin llegó a su departamento casi estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo no se sentía cansado físicamente, aunque si emocionalmente, era demasiado, todo aquello era demasiado, Draco, los secuestros, los ataques, ya no tenía la fuerza ni el ánimo que durante la guerra con Voldemort para plantarle cara a todo lo que viniera, no mas, toda eso se había ido con Draco y ahora era irrecuperable.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco apagó el cigarro contra el agua que goteaba de uno de los lavabos y se apareció en su habitación de la mansión, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se abrazó a si mismo, enrollándose en un ovillo en la cama, las lagrimas caían sin tregua, tenía demasiado frío, demasiada pena y demasiada confusión, mientras su mente seguía luchando con su corazón. Harry le había dicho que lo amaba, que aun lo hacia, había esperado desde que el moreno había vuelto para escuchar aquello, pero la razón le decía que lo mismo había dicho años atrás, que eso no lo había detenido al momento de engañarlo, humillarlo y lastimarlo. Ariel podía tener razón podría reprocharse el resto de la vida el no haber vuelto a intentarlo, el no confiar una vez mas, si es que Harry estaba dispuesto, ¿Pero realmente Harry aun estaba dispuesto? después de todo, él era conciente de que su comportamiento hacía que el moreno se alejara cada vez mas.

Pero daba tanto miedo, demasiado miedo, él no estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones basadas en lo que el corazón le dictará, todo era analizado muy fríamente, excepto con Harry, con él siempre se había dejado llevar, y el resultado había sido ese, estar llorando solo sobre su cama, con el corazón destrozado.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y por los comentarios, realmente me alegran la semana.

Las cosas están empeorando y ahora viene mucha mas acción, así que los espero el siguiente lunes para seguir compartiendo mi historia.

Un abrazo y que la semana realmente valga la pena.

Pao.


	9. Chapter 9: EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

CAPITULO 7: EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Hola a todos… ¿que tal les va?

Antes de empezar, lamento el retrazo, quisiera decir que no fue intencional, pero medio me sentí frustrada al no encontrar comentarios del capi anterior, supuse que no les gustó tanto, pero no se preocupen, el berrinche de la escritora ya terminó … .

No sé si se los comenté al inicio, pero esta tercera parte ya la tengo terminada, así que de todas maneras llegaré al final.

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia**** #1:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO ****9: **

**EL ATAQUE AL TREN DE HOGWARTS**

-No Potter, definitivamente ¡NO!!- dijo Jhonson en voz alta.

-Pero señor, yo no me siento bien aquí, yo no… no estoy seguro de poder hacer correctamente mi trabajo- explicó Harry mientras con sus dedos masajeaba sus sienes, aun de pie, frente al escritorio de un cada vez mas molesto jefe Jhonson

-La vida personal de ustedes no me importa un carajo, nunca lo ha hecho, ni mucho menos lo hará ahora, tú tienes un contrato con nosotros, y no lo vamos a romper por que no puedes estar cerca de tu ex novio- Jhonson se puso de pie con tanto ímpetu que sorprendió a Harry, el cual dio un respingo.

-Señor… por favor, no es mucho lo que le pido, no me importa estar en el área de vigilancia, en el grupo de Norwich, o donde quiera ponerme, solo… solo lejos de aquí-

-Serás el condenado niño que venció a Voldemort y un buen auror… algunas veces - Jhonson le dio una mirada suspicaz antes de continuar- pero ni por eso bailaremos al son de tus caprichos- gritó Jonson golpeando con el puño el escritorio, algunos pergaminos cayeron al piso.

Harry estaba preparado para que sea difícil convencer a su jefe, para rogar, gritar y hasta suplicar, pero había tenido realmente esperanzas de ser comprendido luego de explicar toda su situación –Señor, por favor, trate de entender…- murmuró pero Jonson lo interrumpió.

-Potter, esta reunión a terminado, puedes tomar tu maltrecho corazón y ponerlo a trabajar con el resto de tu cuerpo, de esta área no te mueves- siguió hablando con voz fuerte Jhonson mientras abría la puerta para indicarle que saliera, y así lo hizo, con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies.

-¡Genial!- masculló ya en el pasillo, dio un par de pasos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de volver a la oficina, donde era mas que seguro se encontraba Draco, así que cambio de rumbo hacia las escaleras hasta el último piso, en donde había un área para fumar, sacó un cigarro y lo fue fumando lentamente, dejando que el humo se llevaran sus ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir a todo el maldito mundo mágico y sus contratos vinculantes y a él mismo por idiota.

**--0o0o0--**

-Draco, ¿por favor, dinos que fue lo que pasó?- volvió a preguntar Hermione tratando de encontrar paciencia. No había sido necesario espiar para escuchar los gritos de su jefe por todo el pasillo hacia Harry, él cual al parecer quería irse nuevamente, pacientemente esperaron a que toda la sinfonía de gritos terminaran para preguntarle al mismo Harry lo que pasaba, pero luego de que se hizo silencio él no volvió mas, tanto ella como Ron se sentían muy desconcertados por todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior, pero fue la forma en que Draco miraba la puerta una y otra vez la que hizo que la chica sospechara y uniera líneas, después de preguntar varias veces ahora estaba completamente segura que ese rubio tenía algo que ver, solo era cuestión de averiguar que, para poder ayudar a Harry.

-Déjenme en paz, ¿quieren? Si Harry se quiere ir es su problema, no mío- respondió Draco mientras empezaba a garabatear en unos pergaminos sobre su escritorio, simplemente por mover las manos, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora analizando todo: Harry estaba intentando alejarse nuevamente, le había dicho que lo amaba y al día siguiente pedía su cambio, ¿por que era tan difícil de comprender a Harry ahora? Aquel día se había levantado con la intención de dejar pasar las cosas tranquilamente, de hacer una tregua y no molestar a Harry, tratar de superar todo lo pasado, de confiar nuevamente en él antes de siquiera intentar acercársele, tal como le había recomendado Ariel, pero como se suponía que haría todo aquello si es que decidía irse una vez mas, dejándolo solo.

-Hermione, déjalo tranquilo, no te lo dirá, ¿no lo ves?- intervino Ron, tratando de hacer que la discusión terminara.

-Pero Ron… Harry se irá nuevamente, y Draco tiene algo que ver, estoy segura-

-Bien, vayan por su amigo, que es lo único que les importa al fin y al cabo - murmuró Draco con tono herido mientras presionaba con más fuerza la pluma contra el pergamino, haciendo una gran mancha de tinta azul.

-Hey, eso no es cierto- increpó Ron. Hermione dio una mirada preocupada al ver como los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Draco empezaban a temblar ligeramente,

-Pues es lo que parece, ¿por que creen que es mi culpa?, ¿que YO le hice algo? ¿Ustedes no son capaces de creer que tal vez su MUY perfecto y grandioso Harry me hizo algo a mí? Ya lo ha hecho antes ¿no?-

-Entonces si te hizo algo- dijo con precaución Hermione mientras observaba como los pergaminos se agitaban más aun, ese era el tipo de reacción que Harry solía tener cuando estaba muy enfadado, su magia se desbordaba, en cambio nunca habían visto que aquello le ocurriera a Draco, ni a ningún otro, y era peligroso, en el caso de Harry se debía que tenía un gran poder, y ese tipo de reacciones se habían manifestado desde que estaban en la escuela, sin embargo para Draco solo podía significar que estaba perdiendo el control.

-Si, hace dos años, se acostó con otro y luego se largó, ¿contenta?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para alejarse lo más posible de sus amigos, y de cualquier ser viviente con el que pudiera descargar su furia, pero la mano de Ron se cerró alrededor de su brazo, con mucha fuerza, y lo detuvo.

-No crees que después de tanto tiempo...- murmuró Ron luchando con las ganas de soltar a Draco, sentía su energía en la piel, una energía demasiado fuerte, nada normal.

-No, y déjenme en paz, ya les he dicho que pueden correr tras su amigo si se les da la gana… - hizo un intentó por soltarse, sintiendo de pronto demasiada rabia.

-Draco eso es tan injusto- acusó Hermione, mientras jalaba a Ron con una mano para que lo soltara, los pergaminos del escritorio habían caído de pronto en cuanto Draco se había puesto en pie, pero eso no quería decir que su descontrol se hubiera terminado, temía que su magia terminara empujando a Ron.

-¿Injusto?…- empezó a responder Draco cuando la voz de alerta sonó en la oficina. Todos se miraron con preocupación, -Genial… lo que faltaba…- murmuró Draco.

-Es el Anden 9 ¾, ¡han atacado el tren de Hogwarts!- dijo Jhonson mientras entraba a la oficina corriendo.

-¿Que…?- preguntó Ron, inmediatamente volteó hacia el calendario pegado en una de las paredes: 1 de septiembre –Demonios-

-Todas los aurores y jefes están trasladándose hacia allá en este momento, ¡Vamos!- gritó Jhonson saliendo de la oficina, un revuelo de capas y sillas se escuchó detrás y pronto todos se encaminaban hacia King Cross.

**--0o0o0--**

-¿Estas segura que no son demasiado grandes como para dejarse controlar?- preguntó Blaise hacia Pansy, ambos estaban de pie, en un pequeño balcón que les permitía ver una gran habitación, donde cientos de niños miraban con ojos preocupados y asustados todo alrededor.

-Se dejaran controlar, la mayoría no ha aprendido a hacer un simple hechizo aun- dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿En cuanto tiempo mas tendremos lista la última toma que nos falta?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Pansy dio una mirada evaluadora a los niños una vez más, -Unos 4 días, no más-

-Bien, entiendes que luego de eso, el ataque deberá ser rápido sin dejarles tiempo a que se preparen, como ocurrió la ultima vez ¿cierto?- preguntó Percy mirando distraídamente los niños que hasta horas antes habían pensado estar camino a Hogwarts.

-Si, todo esta planeado, Jacke y yo hemos hecho bastantes investigaciones, nada puede salirnos mal esta vez- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. No que Percy le provocara miedo, no de la forma que Voldemort lo hacía, pero estaban ya tan cerca de conseguir lo que habían ideado durante tanto tiempo, que el temor a un nuevo fracaso no podía dejar de estar presente en el ambiente. Sintió la mano de Blaise sobre su hombro y aquello la tranquilizó, sonrió brevemente hacia el chico antes de girar una vez mas a observar a los niños.

**--0o0o0--**

Un grupo de aurores había sido asignado aquel día a cuidar el anden 9 ¾ sin embargo no habían podido hacer mucho ante la presencia de los atacantes, los cuales habían esperado el momento en que todos los niños estuvieran ya en el tren, y éste soltara los primeros sonidos de despedida para aparecer de la nada allí, el primero en caer fue el viejo maquinista, con lo que el tren se detuvo, hubo un gran revuelo de gritos y luces que iluminaban los vagones, la gran cantidad de padres se lanzó sobre el tren para buscar a sus hijos, pero pronto se vieron rodeados de lo que consideraron, atemorizantes espectros, muchos fueron hechizados y dejados inconcientes y en cuestión de solo minutos el lugar se convirtió en un gran pandemonio, los aurores descubrieron que no había forma de dañar a aquellas criaturas con simples hechizos, y en cuanto se hicieron de los niños, el miedo a dañarlos los obligó a no atacar mas. Solo los niños de primer año fueron sacados del tren, y también los niños pequeños que habían ido a acompañar a sus padres aquel día y, ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos desaparecieron junto a los atacantes.

La alerta al ministerio se había dado con bastante rapidez, y en un caso normal eso hubiera bastado para que los refuerzos llegaran a tiempo, sin embargo este no era un ataque normal.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio sin poder creer aun que no quedaba nada en pie de la gran estación, ahora estaba completamente destruida, habían pequeños incendios en algunos de los puntos donde antes habían bancas, Muchos magos, padres, gritando y llorando por todos lados, los aurores trataban de darse abasto para poder atender a todos, pronto Jhonson estuvo coordinando con los demás jefes de áreas y envío a todo su grupo a tomar declaraciones, para luego trasladar a los padres y testigos a las salas del ministerio.

-Y entonces… algo como una luz muy dorada invadió todo…- dijo la mujer sonándose la nariz sonoramente –Yo… yo no pude evitar, mi pequeño Timy no había subido al tren, estaba tan nervioso…y yo…ellos vinieron y lo hicieron entrar en algo así como un trance, traté… traté en serio de detenerlos pero….-la voz de la mujer se quebró y Draco le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Cálmese señora, estoy seguro que él esta bien, ya verá como pronto lo encontraremos…- le dijo Draco tratando de consolarla, mientras los sentimientos por lo ocurrido se agolpaban en su pecho, ahora se llevaban a los niños de Hogwarts, solo a los que irían a primer año, todo era macabramente horrible, y no pudo evitar temblar al pensar en que mente sería capaz de ello. –Firme aquí, por favor, esta su nombre, el de su niño y la declaración, con esto la puedo trasladar al ministerio- dijo Draco dándole a la señora una pequeña tabla y una pluma, la señora hizo un garabato y se lo devolvió a Draco.

-Bien señora, tenga esto, es su numero de denuncia- dijo dándole un pequeño pergamino, y una pequeña tapa de botella –Con esto aparecerá en el ministerio, ellos la ayudaran-

-Oh,.. Merlín, mi niño, ellos se han llevado a mi niño- murmuraba entre sollozos mientras desaparecía, Draco se quedó de pie observando unos segundos el espacio en donde la mujer había desaparecido, pensando que nunca había visto algo tan triste y tan despiadado, la voz de Hermione lo hizo girarse, indicándole un nuevo grupo de padres que lloraban y se abrazaban. Suspiró cansado y abatido antes de dirigirse hacia ellos, seguro ya de que la declaración sería la misma que las últimas quince que había tomado.

Draco no era conciente de cuanto tiempo llevaban ya tomando declaraciones, entregando pañuelos y consolando a las madres cuando una voz amplificada lo sobresaltó:

-Los siguientes aurores por favor al vagón del maquinista:

Malfoy, Weasley, Wilkies, Granger, Potter, Manek…- la lista continuaba, pero Draco no le prestó mas atención, terminó de interrogar a la pareja que lloraba por sus dos niños, uno que entraba a Hogwarts y uno un año menor que los había acompañado a la estación y que también había sido secuestrado, para luego encaminarse hacia el lugar indicado, en el camino Hermione lo alcanzó.

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Draco, la pelea que habían tenido antes con ellos había sido desplazada ya de su mente.

-Esta buscando a Harry, no lo vimos llegar al llamado- dijo ella tímidamente, aun a la espera que Draco siguiera molesto o descontrolado.

-Él no volvió de la oficina de Jhonson a tiempo para escuchar la alerta- contestó Draco despreocupadamente, aunque recién se daba cuenta que Harry no había aparecido por ningún lado y eso no era algo normal en él, aunque claro, considerando los últimos acontecimientos, y el tiempo que Harry había pasado lejos, ¿realmente era él capaz de decir que era o que no era normal en Harry? No claro que no.

-Seguro ha estado por allí y no lo hemos visto con tanto desorden…- murmuró Hermione,

Draco no contestó nada, y continuaron el camino en silencio, dentro del vagón estaban los jefes de aurores, junto con un gran grupo de aurores de varias áreas, el profesor Klein y Edith Gayte, ambos chicos saludaron a los que conocían y se pusieron a escuchar las explicaciones que daba el profesor Klein, muchas de las cuales ya habían escuchado antes, pero que eran nueva para la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

Draco no lograba concentrarse, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, y si es que el chico realmente había terminado marchándose después de lo ocurrido, _-No, él no es iría en un momento así- _ se dijo con convicción tratando de convencerse, pero la ausencia de Harry aun estaba en el ambiente, se sorprendió en mas de una ocasión mirando hacia la puerta expectante, mientras que sentía en su pecho una sensación de vacío y miedo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como los cristales del vagón empezaban a temblar ligeramente, el profesor se interrumpió mirando con atención, ella tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó suavemente, el chico volteó a verla confundido, y el sonido de los cristales se detuvo. Algo malo estaba pasando con Draco, por su mirada se veía preocupado, ya no tan molesto y sin embargo su magia había seguido pululando alrededor, fuera de control.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry cruzó la columna que lo dejaba en el andén 9 ¾ aun recordaba la primera vez que había cruzado aquella columna, ayudado por la señora Weasley, hacía tantos años, viendo un mundo completamente diferente, esperanzado al comprobar que no había nada de malo con él, como le querían hacer pensar sus tíos, que simplemente pertenecía a un mundo distinto, a un mundo mucho mejor. Con pesar tuvo que dejar de lado sus recuerdos cuando vio lo que quedaba de la estación y del mismo tren, había sido partido en dos, y varias de las puertas no estaban, en su lugar había agujeros, había humo en algunas de las paredes, donde se debían haber desarrollado pequeñas batallas, las bancas derribadas y destruidas, los padres de los niños habían sido ya trasladados al ministerio, al igual que los chicos que no habían sido secuestrados, por lo que ya casi no quedaba nadie cerca, dándole un aire mucho mas perturbador a toda la escena.

-Harry, ya era hora ¿donde demonios estabas?- le reprochó Ron, que venía cargando un gran pergamino que llegaba hasta el piso.

-Lo siento, es que estaba en el techo, la alarma no llega allí-

-Vamos, los demás nos están esperando en uno de los vagones- le dijo Ron mientras empezaba a caminar, Harry no tenía mucha idea de lo que había ocurrido, ni por que lo estaban esperando en uno de los vagones, había estado demasiado tiempo en el techo fumando y evitando el encontrarse con Draco, cuando finalmente había bajado Katty le había contado de un nuevo ataque, esta vez al tren que dirigía a los niños a Hogwarts y que todos estaban allí.

Harry siguió a Ron y treparon uno de los vagones, que ya no tenía las pequeñas escaleritas en la entrada, dentro pudo ver ya a la mayoría de sus compañeros, y a Draco, que estaba de brazos cruzados con mirada fría escuchando atentamente al profesor Klein, su llegada hizo que todos giraran, Draco le miró solo unos segundos sin reflejar nada mas que indiferencia, antes de poner la mirada en el profesor nuevamente.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos los seleccionados, podremos empezar….- continuó explicando el profesor, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe, ¿seleccionados para que?-

El profesor Klein abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco se le adelantó –No es nuestra culpa que llegues tarde, Potter, ¿ahora tendremos que repetir todo por que el gran auror tuvo cosas mas importantes que hacer que responder al llamado?- Al ver entrar a Harry, la preocupación de Draco se había vuelto rabia una vez mas, recordando que Harry planeaba irse nuevamente, huir de él y dejarlo solo, como dos años atrás.

Harry lo miró asombrado, esa mirada, esa pose, la forma en que arrastraba las palabras tan desdeñosamente, de pronto era como si volvieran a Hogwarts, se preguntó si aquel vagón no contendría algún tipo de hechizo que lo hacía hablar como el cretino que era en la escuela –Cierra la boca, Malfoy, si tanto te molesta volver escuchar la explicación, puedes esperar afuera mientras la repiten- respondió enojado.

-O tal vez podrías tener mas consideración con los demás y llegar a tiempo- escupió Draco, para luego hacer un gesto de sorpresa, -¡Oh! pero tal vez eso pueda quedar mal en tu personalidad de héroe famoso- una brisa que llegaba de ningún lado recorrió el vagón y Hermione y Ron se dieron miradas preocupadas, Hermione quiso tomar a Draco nuevamente de la mano y sacarlo de allí hasta que se calmara, antes de que Harry siguiera respondiendo,

-Mira pequeño hurón albino…-

-BASTA- gritó jhonson, su expresión lucía mucho mas furiosa de lo que jamás habían visto, -No estamos en la escuela, por Merlín bendito, Potter, ni aun así te sacaré, menos ahora, lo vas captando y asimilando- dijo apuntando a Harry con un dedo. –Y Malfoy, mas te vale que te moderes, no me importan sus rencillas personales, déjalas fuera, y por Merlín ya controla tu magia, que no tienes 5 años - dijo apuntando ahora a Draco –¿Estamos claros aquí?- preguntó hacia los dos chicos.

-Si, señor- fue la respuesta de ambos, aunque se quedaron mirando fríamente por varios segundos más. Draco ni siquiera se percató de que el jefe le había dicho que controlara su magia, su mente estaba puesta ahora en Harry, en Harry y su tal vez pronta partida.

El vagón se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras todos se miraban consternados y confundidos, el profesor Klein carraspeó para hacerse oír nuevamente.

-Bien, señor Potter, estábamos poniendo al tanto a los demás acerca de las averiguaciones que habíamos hecho sobre las proyecciones de magia, las que fueron responsables de los ataques anteriores y de este. La señorita Gayte y yo hemos encontrado casi la manera de hacerlo, pero necesitamos a magos que estén altamente calificados para intentarlo, y hemos hecho una lista basados en las evaluaciones de la academia y de los jefes de aurores, dado que usted y el señor Malfoy lograron realizarlo semanas atrás, y pese a que en aquella ocasión lo lograron por que fueron invitados o coaccionados, por así decirlo, por una tercera proyección de magia, encabezan la lista de los posibles encargados de llevar a cabo esta misión, sin embargo, espero que no sea necesario usarlos a ustedes dos, ya que necesito a aurores que no se dejen llevar por sus impulsos, que sean confiables y capaces de manejar los niveles de magia- Harry agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por el comentario, y sabiendo que el profesor tenía razón.

Draco bufó con fastidio mientras miraba retadoramente al profesor, él cual solo negó con la cabeza con gesto cansado, convenciéndose cada vez mas que definitivamente ambos tenían una gran conexión, aunque había algo roto y tal vez irreparable allí, lo cual era una gran pena, estaba convencido que ambos funcionarían perfectamente para la misión.

-Bien, entonces ya que estamos todos claros, vamos a trasladarlos al laboratorio para iniciar las pruebas- dijo Edith sonriendo al grupo a la vez que les entregaba unas pequeñas esferas transparentes que Harry supuso eran trasladores.

**--0o0o0--**

**GRAN ATAQUE AL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS: LOS AURORES NO TUVIERON LA CAPACIDAD PARA DEFENDER A NUESTROS NIÑOS:**

_Frente a la supuesta "gran seguridad" que el ministerio había desplegado para la custodia de los niños que abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts el __día de ayer, a las once de la mañana en la estación de King Cross, un gran grupo de lo que son denominados espectros de magia, atacó y secuestró a todos los niños menores de once años que se encontraban en el lugar. _

_El ministerio a cerrado sus puertas y no permite el ingreso de ningún periodista, solo los aurores tienen autorización para aparecer dentro, y todas los demás trabajadores han sido enviados a casa, ¿Qué es lo que el ministro de magia no desea informar? ¿Será que en realidad no tenemos ninguna defensa contra estos atacantes? Hay que recordar que no sería la primera vez que el ministerio nos oculta las cosas o evita que la comunidad se entere de los reales peligros que la aquejan. _

_Nos ha llegado el rumor de que Harry Potter, junto con varios aurores mas estarían preparando un plan para lograr poner a salvo a toda la población mágica, sin embargo no debemos dejar de recordar que Potter desapareció del mapa durante mas de dos años, y sin ninguna explicación, y tal como desapareció, apareció nuevamente…._

Shane dejó de leer, dobló el diario y lo puso a un lado, dio un sorbo mas a su taza de café, disfrutando del sabor medio amargo antes de levantar de la mesa la edición del día siguiente, se había pasado tres días seguidos en San Mungo, atendiendo heridos, casos de ataques de nervios y todo lo demás que aquel ataque había dejado, durmiendo a intervalos pequeños, y comiendo cuando podía, al igual que los demás mendimagos, hasta que el volumen de pacientes había descendido lo suficiente como para retomar horarios, y por fin esa tarde había podido aparecer en su casa, luego de una siesta bastante reparadora se sentó a leer lo que los diarios habían publicado durante esos dos días, aunque supuso ya saber la mayoría, gracias a la información que escuchó de los aurores y de los mismos pacientes. No pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando leyó el titular del profeta que correspondía al día de hoy:

**AUROR ****MALFOY ATACA A REPORTERO**

_Es nuestro deber informar todos los abusos que los aurores comenten, y más en esta ocasión, cuando fue uno de nuestros propios reporteros el que resultó injustamente atacado por uno de ellos._

_La tarde de ayer se pudo interceptar en medio de las calles de Londres al auror Draco Malfoy, al cual luego de preguntar, de la manera mas amable y cortés posible, cuales eran los avances en las investigaciones, y la veracidad sobre la versión de que Potter estuviera a cargo de un nuevo plan para vencer a esta nueva amenaza, no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que golpear al reportero, estrellándolo contra una pared para luego descargar toda su furia a base de golpes. Nuestro fotógrafo captó el momento exacto en que Malfoy toma por los hombros a nuestro trabajador y lo golpea, como verán nuestro reportero no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse, y solo después que el fotógrafo interviniera es que el "auror" lo soltó para luego desaparecer._

_No esta demás recordar que el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy dista mucho de el de un buen auror, pues es sabido, de muy buenas fuentes, su carácter explosivo y su facilidad para perder los papeles…_

-Eso no es cierto-, pensó Shane confundido, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había a Draco perder realmente lo papeles de la situación

… _para perder lo papeles, lo cual se ha acentuado mas aun desde que un par de años atrás fuera abandonado por Potter, al parecer por las mismas razones._

Shane se detuvo a ver la fotografía en la que en efecto se veía a Draco empujando contra la pared a otro hombre, la expresión de furia en su rostro realmente asustaba, Shane sabía que su hermano se estaba saliendo de control, ya le habían comentado Ron y Hermione la mañana anterior, cuando fueron a interrogar a un auror herido, que Draco estaba actuando cada vez mas agresivamente, dejando que su magia se saliera de control a la menor provocación, y que todo estaba ligado a alguna discusión que aparentemente había tenido con Harry, el cual tampoco quería dar muchas luces sobre aquello.

El sonido de la aparición de Draco a través de la red flu lo hizo sobresaltarse, dio un sorbo más a su café y se puso en pie, dispuesto a encarar a su hermano y a hacerlo entrar en razón de una vez por todas.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco salió de la oficina de Jhonson muy irritado, el jefe le había gritado durante mas de media hora seguida acerca de su comportamiento y lo publicado en el profeta, y pese a que Draco había jurado y re jurado que todo había sido manipulado y que ellos lo habían molestado hasta tal punto que lo hicieron salir de sus casillas, Jhonson no le había creído y lo había mandado a casa a que tomara unas cuantas horas libres antes de las demás pruebas, que se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente. Draco había protestado, argumentando que no estaban en un momento en el que se pudieran dar el lujo de suspender a ningún auror, sin embargo la respuesta de Jhonson lo había dejado descolocado.

-Prefiero suspenderte una tarde y que enfríes esa cabeza tuya a tener que ir por tu cuerpo a algún oscuro callejón simplemente por que no pudiste contenerte- dijo Jhonson en tono bajo, que distaba del que había utilizado durante toda la reunión, su voz mostraba preocupación y Draco, aun algo molesto, pero conciente de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Jhonson estuviera en lo cierto había aceptado y salido de la oficina rumbo a la mansión, con algo de suerte Shane estaría allí y le haría compañía, aunque era conciente de que no le era posible estar cerca de nadie sin conseguir una discusión, como venía ocurriendo desde unos días atrás, desde que Harry le había dicho que le amaba, para luego intentar huir al día siguiente, tal vez arrepentido de lo que había dicho, no había otra explicación valedera en la mente de Draco, pues Harry se comportaba de manera mucho mas fría y dura con él, y el supuesto "amor" que decía sentir no aparecía por ningún lado cuando se miraban con rabia o se enfrascaban en otra estúpida pelea.

Mientras se limpiaba las cenizas que la chimenea había dejado sobre su capa no dejaba de recordar la manera en que esos dos periodistas lo habían interceptado a la salida del viejo edificio muggle, que en realidad era el laboratorio del profesor Klein, preguntando hasta el cansancio acerca de los planes para el rescate de los niños, había tratado de sacárselos de encima de muchas maneras, pero fue cuando uno de ellos tocó el tema de Harry y como lo había abandonado por un italiano dos años atrás, cuando no pudo controlarse mas y casi sin darse cuenta ya tenía al reportero contra la pared, su puño se hundía una y otra vez en el abdomen del hombre que jadeaba por el dolor mientras unas manos lo tomaban de los brazos para tratar de detenerlo.

Negó con la cabeza, espantando los recuerdos de aquella situación, Jhonson lo había mandado a descansar y eso haría, tenía hasta la mañana siguiente para calmarse y retomar las pruebas e investigaciones con fuerza. Caminó a través del salón y Shane lo alcanzó en la puerta, se le hacía extraño verlo despues de casi tres días pues, después de mas de dos años viviendo juntos, no había pasado ninguna mañana o noche en la que no se vieran y se comentaran las anécdotas o planes del día, excepto claro, cuando Draco había pasado días enteros inconciente por algún accidente laboral.

-Hola- murmuró hacia su hermano, ensayando su mejor sonrisa, aunque sabía que había fracasado en el intento.

-¿Como has estado? no se te ve muy bien que digamos- dijo Shane con tono neutro.

-Pues… tú sabes, esto esta volviendo locos a todos- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Locura…mmm es un buen argumento de defensa- respondió Shane mientras se acariciaba la mandíbula, como si meditara sobre algo.

Draco le dio una mirada desconcertada – ¿Que…?- empezó a preguntar, pero pronto imaginó que la pelea que había tenido con el periodista y la primera plana del Profeta ya deberían haber llegado a oídos de su hermano. –No es como ellos lo dicen- se defendió.

-¿No lo es?- replicó con un tono de falsa incredulidad Shane –Tienen una muy buena foto que te contradice-

-Vale, si lo golpeé, pero no es como ellos dicen, que simplemente salté sobre él por que me dio la gana, o por que estoy medio desquiciado, ¡él me estaba hostigando!- dijo Draco mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, en un gesto molesto y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación. –No pude contenerme…-

-¡Ese es justamente el problema!- dijo Shane levantando la voz un poco –Que últimamente no te puedes contener con nadie-

Draco detuvo sus pasos alrededor de la pequeña sala y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con rabia. –¡No se de que hablas!-

-Y allí esta de nuevo, ¿lo ves? ¿No lo sientes acaso?— Shane apuntó hacia las cortinas, que tras las ventanas cerradas se agitaban como si una gran corriente de aire circulara en el salón — ¿Vas a saltar sobre mi, como lo haces con todos los que cuestionan tu mal proceder últimamente?- dijo Shane acercándose un par de pasos mas al rubio. —¿Cómo con todos los que se están preocupando por tu salud?—

-Yo no ando saltando sobre nadie- siseó Draco sintiendo cada vez mas rabia, dio una mirada a las cortinas pero no comprendió de donde venía aquel movimiento, y consideró que eso realmente no le importaba.

-Déjame ver, no solo es ese periodista, también están nuestros amigos, Harry, el profesor Klein durante las pruebas, y todo aquel que se te acerque demasiado en estos días-

-Ah, ya veo que esos dis que amigos míos te vinieron con el informe del día sobre mi comportamiento- reprochó Draco con voz grave.

-Esos son TUS amigos, Draco, nuestros amigos, y todos estamos preocupados por ti, no sé que diablos pasó con Harry…- Argumentó Shane con voz mas tranquilizadora, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-¡Exacto! No lo sabes, nadie lo sabe, ¡así que no pueden juzgarme!- dijo Draco pasando a un lado de Shane, empujándolo con un hombro mientras llegaba a la puerta, los deseos de estar completamente solo, alejado de todo el mundo crecieron mas en su interior, pero al parecer Shane no lo entendía de esa manera y pronto escuchó los pasos de su hermano detrás de él.

-Tienes razón, nadie lo sabe, pero por que tu no lo quieres contar, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido te ha afectado demasiado como para que puedas lidiar con eso solo- siguió medio gritando Shane detrás de él.

-Puedo lidiar perfectamente bien con mis problemas, gracias- respondió Draco fríamente subiendo las escaleras y maldiciendo la gran distancia que aun quedaba por recorrer hasta su dormitorio.

-No, no puedes- dijo Shane tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo girar –¡Sabes que no es recomendable que andes tan inestablemente en un momento así, estamos en medio de una posible guerra, y tu no eres capaz de controlarte!-

-Suéltame- dijo Draco deshaciéndose del agarre de su hermano –Estoy bien, ¡por todos los demonios!-

-¿Que te hizo Harry que te ha puesto así?- preguntó Shane mirando a los duros ojos grises de su hermano.

-Nada, no me hizo nada- murmuró Draco girándose y continuando con el camino a su habitación, pero el brazo de Shane lo detuvo una vez mas.

—Basta… contrólate— su voz sonaba calmada, aunque apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano, comprendiendo cuando Hermione le explicó sobre las olas de magia que emitía, al parecer inconcientemente.

-MALDITA SEA DEJA DE HACER ESO- gritó ya no pudiendo contenerse mas.

Shane lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo como la piel con la que tenía contacto empezaba a calentarse demasiado –Draco, yo solo quiero ayudarte, estas mal, lo sabes, por favor…-

-ANDATE A LA MIERDA, TU Y TODOS ELLOS, DEJENME EN PAZ- Draco se soltó del agarre de su hermano y apretó con fuerza los puños, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en la palma de sus manos por la rabia que brotaba en su pecho en ese momento y una energía recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, no la había sentido antes pero no se detuvo a cuestionar que era lo que le pasaba.

Las ventanas cercanas a la escalera empezaron a temblar ligeramente, Shane dio una mirada preocupada alrededor, no solo eran las ventanas, también los cuadros y algunos adornos se movían lentamente. –Draco, estas perdiendo el control…-

-TU ME HACES PERDER EL CONTROL TU Y TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS- siguió gritando Draco mientras avanzaba por las escaleras llegando finalmente al pasillo que lo llevaba a su dormitorio.

Shane lo miró desconcertado, y dudó por un momento antes de seguirlo por el pasillo. Draco entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe, Shane pudo sentir como las vibraciones disminuían, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero el rubio no contestó, recordó aquella vez en que Draco se había encerrado allí luego de que Harry lo engañara, había actuado de la misma manera, encerrándose en una coraza dura, para evitar mostrar el dolor que sentía, esa era su forma de ser, lo había aprendido en aquella ocasión, así como había aprendido que eso terminaría lastimándolo mas aun si no lo detenía, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, completamente diferente, el descontrol en su magia lo hacía mucho mas peligroso –Draco abre la maldita puerta de una vez, tu y yo no hemos terminado- dijo Shane mientras seguía golpeando la puerta una y otra vez.

-AHHHH- rugió Draco desde su cama, estaba harto, harto de la vida, de Harry, de sus amigos, de Jhonson, de su trabajo, del mundo y de su hermano, ¿era tan difícil para todos entender que lo único que necesitaba era encerrarse en su propio dolor, confusión y frustración? –¡LARGATE, LARGO!!-

El sonido de la puerta volando a través de la habitación lo hizo sentarse sobre saltado, en la entrada, con mirada furiosa estaba Shane. –Es suficiente- siseó Shane avanzando hacia Draco, -Te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, y no nos lo vas a pagar así, si no quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa, esta bien, es tu problema, pero lo conviertes en nuestro en cuanto empieza a actuar de esta manera- Shane se había detenido delante de la cama de Draco con los brazos cruzados.

Draco se puso de pie, mirándolo fríamente también –Pues nadie te ha pedido que estés aquí viéndome actuar de esta manera- siseó Draco, con la varita en la mano y avanzando un paso mas hacia Shane.

-Soy tu hermano, vivo aquí, no lo puedo evitar- respondió Shane sin aplacar para nada la fría mirada sobre su hermano.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, allí esta la puerta, te puedes ir, después de todo esta ni siquiera es tu casa- dijo Draco con veneno en la voz.

Y eso fue todo, la expresión de Shane fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio, pudo leer en sus ojos el dolor que aquello le hizo sentir, Shane se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada salio de la habitación con pasos largos y firmes, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, -Mierda… mierda…- murmuró Draco arrepentido y asustado, luego de unos segundos en los que había permanecido en pie mirando el espacio vacío donde segundos antes había estado su hermano. -Shane- gimió antes de salir corriendo en busca del chico –Shane, perdón, soy un idiota- iba gritando por el pasillo, -No lo quise decir…- de pronto un elfo se apareció delante de él, casi haciéndolo caer.

-El señor Shane ha salido de la Mansión, Señor Draco- dijo la voz chillona, mirando con temor como alrededor del pasillo los adornos y cuadros empezaban a flotar ligeramente.

Draco asintió en silencio y regresó a su habitación, caminando lentamente, ahora si que había jodido todo, había lastimado a Shane, se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo pensó que era irónico, finalmente había conseguido lo que quería, quedarse solo, pero no se sentía ni siquiera remotamente bien.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane apareció en medio de un jardín bastante cuidado, junto a una pequeña cerca blanca, caminó por el pequeño camino de piedras y puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, esta reconoció su magia y se abrió dejándolo pasar, en el interior escuchó la voz de una mujer canturreando algo en la cocina, con pasos lentos llegó hasta ella:

-Hey, Ginny- dijo tímidamente, la chica volteó a verlo sobresaltada, para luego darle una ligera sonrisa.

-Hey, me asustaste- dijo ella, pero su expresión cambió a la de preocupación cuando vio el aspecto de su amigo. –¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No, es decir, si, pero nada grave, es Draco, peleamos y… me echó de la casa- dijo algo triste mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina, recordaba que no era la primera vez que discutía con Draco, anteriormente habían tocado ya ese tema incomodo del dinero y de la mansión, pero las discusiones habían estado basadas en que Shane quería pagar por vivir en la Mansión, colaborar con las provisiones, y Draco no lo había permitido, o en que Draco había querido que Shane tomara posesión de la mitad de la herencia que le correspondía y él no había aceptado, pero nunca, ni una sola vez había siquiera insinuado que aquella no era su casa, lo cual, lamentablemente era cierto, por mas hijo de Lucius que fuera, no podía dejar de recordar que era un hijo bastardo despues de todo.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la chica desconcertada sentándose junto al chico.

-El esta muy mal, en serio Ginny, Hermione tiene razón, necesitará ayuda, su magia se descontrola muy rápido, no quiere escuchar ningún argumento- explicó Shane mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. —Temo… temo que finalmente si haya perdido la razón…—

-Ron y Hermione estuvieron por aquí ayer en la noche, y nos contaron las peleas que tenía con todos…- dijo ella. —Dicen que es raro, y tienen razón, Draco no controla su magia… y al parecer el ni lo nota—

-Y la agresión al periodista…- murmuró Shane. —Ellos tienen razón, tal vez debamos actuar…—

-No es el mejor momento, lo sabes-

Shane asintió en silencio sabiendo que aunque quisieran no podían darse el lujo de llevarse a Draco lejos e intentarlo hacer seguir un tratamiento, no en medio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ginny dio un suspiro y se puso de pie -Bien, te prepararé algo de té y llamare a los demás a ver si podemos lograr hacer algo-

Shane volvió a asentir en silencio, no se sentía con ganas de hablar mucho, y cuando la chica puso una taza de té humeante delante de él sonrió en agradecimiento, aun navegando en la discusión que había tenido con Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry miró desconcertado a sus amigos –¿Y lo mandó a su casa?-

-Si, después de lo que salió en el profeta era lo menos que se esperaba- confirmó Hermione.

-Vaya…-

-Si, en realidad el tuvo suerte de que no lo echaran- dijo ella.

-Harry, él no esta bien, y tu solo haces que empeore, ¿no hay forma de que simplemente lo ignores?- preguntó Ron, los tres se encontraban en el techo del ministerio, mirando al oscuro cielo, salpicado de estrellas, mientras Harry y Ron fumaban.

-Yo… yo lo ignoro, es él el que busca motivos para atacarme cada vez que me ve- se excusó Harry.

-No se que fue lo que pasó, pero me parece que todo empeoró cuando le dijiste a Jhonson que te querías ir otra vez- dijo la chica.

-No me quería _Ir-_ se defendió el chico –solo que me cambiaran de unidad, que me alejaran de él-

-Sigo creyendo que algo más pasó, no que estuvieran bien, pero de un momento a otro todo se descontroló, era casi como…como…- dijo Ron.

-Como volver a la escuela, donde peleaban por cualquier estupidez- terminó Hermione.

-¡Exacto!- confirmó Ron.

—Solo que esta vez Draco pelea con todo lo que se le pone delante, sin contar la forma como todo flota a su alrededor…— Harry la miró preocupado y Ron asintió —Magia y sentimientos… tal vez haya allí una conexión—

Harry agachó la cabeza, -Él me odia, lo más saludable es estar lejos el uno del otro-

Hermione le dio una mirada evaluadora a Harry –Él no te odia, él aun esta dolido, le es difícil perdonar-

-Me odia, Hermione, en serio, lo puedo ver en su mirada-

— ¿En serio no lo notas?— preguntó ella, y Harry le dio una mirada de incomprensión. —Su magia, desbordándose…—

Ese tema era otro que preocupaba a Harry, ellos se lo habían dicho, y él había visto los signos de la magia de Draco desbordándose, pero era como si no la pudiera sentir, no sentía la energía de Draco alrededor —No… yo no… lo siento…—

Ron se cruzó de brazos mientras apagaba la colilla del cigarro con el zapato, dejó que Hermione tomara las riendas de la situación, ella era bastante buena en eso después de todo.

Hermione dio un suspiro antes de hablar –Bien, te diré esto solo por que siento que si alguien no los ayuda terminaran matándose un día de estos- Harry le dio una mirada distraída, pero la chica continuó –El te ama, aun lo hace…-

Harry de pronto miró con mas atención a la chica –¿Se los ha dicho él?- preguntó ligeramente esperanzado.

-Bueno, no en realidad, pero nosotros lo conocemos y…-

-Él no me ama, lo sé- la interrumpió él.

La chica iba a replicar, pero una lechuza marrón, que Ron reconoció como de Ginny llegó volando hasta ellos y extendió la pata delante de Hermione, la cual desató el pergamino con bastante rapidez, temiendo que sea alguna mala noticia, en cuanto se hizo con la pequeña nota la lechuza dio vuelta y salió volando nuevamente, perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-Es de Ginny, dice que Shane peleó con Draco… que tal vez sea momento de intervenir todos juntos- dijo hacia Ron mientras le entregaba la nota.

-Oh, demonios, ¿justo ahora?- preguntó fastidiado Ron. Hermione se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Creo que me perdí de algo, ¿intervenir en que?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Draco esta teniendo demasiados ataques de ira, y descontrol de magia, habíamos pensado que se le pasaría, pero al parecer cada vez están peores, si consideramos la pelea con el reportero y su comportamiento los últimos días. Shane se encargó de consultar con un colega suyo acerca de eso y él le dijo que lo mejor era hacer una intervención, es decir, los mas cercanos a él encararlo, encerrarlo en algún lugar… en un lugar que sea capaz de aislar la magia y obligarlo a calmarse…-

-¿Desprovisto de magia?- preguntó Harry, no sabiendo que existían tales sitios.

-Si, es una forma de terapia… para gente que esta…- Hermione dudó, pero Ron continuó por ella.

-El descontrol de magia lo llevará a la locura… eso queremos evitar-

-¿ Y ustedes ya lo habían hablado antes?- preguntó algo ofendido y sintiéndose excluido Harry.

-Si, estamos preocupados por él- respondió Ron.

-Pero Draco se enfadará mucho más al saber lo que planean hacer-

-La única forma de ayudarlo es que suelte lo que lo esta carcomiendo por dentro, aunque no creo que este sea el mejor momento, no cuando tenemos ordenes de no alejarnos y estamos en medio de esta terrible expectativa- respondió la chica.

-Yo quiero ir también- informó Harry.

-Harry…-

-Yo iré- repitió con mas autoridad.

-Él tal vez tiene razón, Hermione, si es que él es la causa de su comportamiento tal vez ayude…- opinó Ron mientras ajustaba su capa, de pronto empezaba a hacer mas frío.

-Vamos a casa de Ginny, ya todos deben estar allí, aunque no creo que podamos hacer nada hoy, mañana tenemos mas pruebas- dijo la chica, encaminándose a la puerta que daba a las escaleras, ambos chicos la siguieron en silencio.

**--0o0o0--**

-Gracias, Tink, no te olvides, hazle comer y cuídalo mucho ¿si?-

-Si, Señorita Luna, Tink es un buen elfo, él cuidara al amo Malfoy- dijo la voz chillona antes de desaparecer con pequeño pop dentro de la mansión.

Luna suspiró cansada y se dedicó a mirar la mansión por un momento mas, lucía en silencio, casi no habían luces encendidas, ¿Por qué cada vez que Draco se sentía vulnerable se encerraba allí, de esa manera, sin dejar pasar a nadie? Aunque claro, Shane podría pasar, pero ahora tal vez el problema era que Shane no querría entrar allí.

Dio la vuelta y avanzó por el camino rodeado de plantas y árboles, pensando en que Draco había escogido la peor época para ponerse así, justo en medio de algo que nadie tenía por seguro que era. Aquella mañana ella misma había decidido cerrar la revista, y mandar a todos a casa, cuando todo estuviera estable lo retomarían, la mayoría de los negocios habían hecho lo mismo, todos temían ser el blanco de un nuevo ataque, la toma del expreso de Hogwarts había sido un gran golpe, según le habían dicho Ron y Harry, quien sea que estuviera secuestrando niños y lugares se estaba haciendo de un ejercito, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ataque y rogar que para ese momento el profesor Klein hubiera terminado con sus pruebas y tuvieran una manera de defenderse.

Caminó un poco mas, dejando que el frío de la noche refrescara sus ideas, sabía que los demás ya la estaban esperando, así que, y pese a saber que no habían muggles por esa zona, miró a ambos lados antes de aparecer en el jardín de la entrada de la casa de Ginny y Neville. En la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal distinguió a Shane, sentado con aire derrotado, y mirando hacia el cielo, no había hablado con él a solas desde que pasó lo de Michael, luego de esa pelea en San Mungo simplemente hicieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Draco se ha encerrado en la mansión- murmuró ella llegando hasta la altura de Shane antes de sentarse a su lado.

Shane levantó la vista sorprendido, no la había sentido llegar –Entiendo, supongo que Tink te dijo que nadie puede pasar-

-Solo tu, es más, Draco pidió que si llegabas le avisaran inmediatamente- explicó Luna mirando hacia el cielo, donde su amigo miraba también.

-Ya veo-

-Sabes que él esta arrepentido ¿no?-

Shane se encogió de hombros –Tenemos que arreglar esto antes que sea muy tarde y se lastime o lastime a alguien mas-

-¿Los demás ya llegaron?- preguntó Luna mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

-Si, vamos a cenar en un momento mas, Ginny nos avisara- respondió Shane, girando el rostro para ver a Luna.

La mirada celeste de Luna se detuvo en sus ojos por un par de segundos, y Shane tragó, sintiendo como su garganta formaba un nudo. Levantó una mano y suavemente la colocó sobre la de Luna, ¿Era el momento para hablar? ¿Para arriesgarse? Su mente no dejaba de preguntar aquello, y Shane no tenía una respuesta. Abrió la boca para hablar, mientras Luna no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo girar a ambos.

-Ginny dice que entren a cenar- dijo Neville distraídamente, sin siquiera notar que podía haber interrumpido algo.

Luna y Shane se sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para seguir a su amigo hacia el interior de la casa.

**--0o0o0--**

Cada vez era mas difícil dormir, cada vez sentía su cuerpo mas pesado, y sus movimientos eran mas torpes, si, mas torpes, eso era algo que ella no creía que pudiera suceder, unos dedos suaves y cálidos acariciaron su vientre, subiendo y bajando suavemente, aquello siempre calmaba a su bebe, y la ayudaba a descansar, agradeció a Shane por el consejo mientras sonreía complacida.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Remus en un susurro, comos si temiese despertar a alguien.

-mmm…si - dijo ella sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila, el niño había dejado de patear de aquella manera que no la dejaba descansar.

-Ya falta poco… solo debes tener un poco mas de paciencia- murmuró él, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de su esposa. Era un comentario ambivalente, pues también se lo decía a el mismo, estaba ya tan ansioso de conocer a su hijo, a su primogénito, que el tiempo parecía pasar mas lento últimamente.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no suceda durante luna llena- murmuró ella.

-¡OH!, No, claro que no, Ted y yo ya hemos tenido una plática al respecto ¿no es así, hijo?- dijo Remus mientras seguía acariciando el vientre.

Tonks soltó una suave carcajada –Serás un gran padre, y si pudiera, me giraría y te besaría, pero creo que de hacerlo no podré levantarme más- dijo ella divertida mientras que con un par de dedos acariciaba el dorso de la mano que aun seguía subiendo y bajando sobre su vientre.

-Seremos una gran familia…- murmuró Remus dando un beso en el cuello a su esposa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento más, hasta que Remus habló nuevamente.

–Tonks, si atacan el castillo…-

-El castillo es seguro, Snape lo dijo esta mañana- cortó Tonks.

-Es seguro para los ataques de magos convencionales-

-Ya no hay razón para que quieran atacar el castillo- respondió ella –Aquí ya no quedan niños…- no pudo evitar que las palabras se agolparan en su garganta, estar embarazada la había puesto mucho mas sensible de lo que normalmente era, y pensar en cientos de niños secuestrados la hacían abrazar su vientre y cerciorarse de que su hijo no nato estaba bien.

-Lo siento, no debemos hablar de esto… no quise alterarte… alterarlos- contestó Remus mientras sentía como su hijo se movía nuevamente en el vientre de la mujer.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, tratando de borrar el sentimiento que la desaparición de tantos niños le daba –Se ha despertado-

-Vamos a intentar dormirlo otra vez- repuso él mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar el vientre, haciendo círculos y pequeñas líneas.

Tonks suspiró ante las caricias, mientras sentía el aliento de su esposo golpeando suavemente su cuello haciéndole ligeras cosquillas, sabía que pronto se quedaría dormida, era tan feliz, pensó, que incluso daba miedo. Después de todo habían conseguido embarazarse, y el niño, según el mendimago que los atendía, no tenía licantropía, Remus había llorado de alegría aquel día, y aunque ella le había dicho hasta el cansancio que aquello no le importaba mucho, también se había sentido aliviada. Ahora a solo un par de semanas que naciera vivían en una pequeña incertidumbre, aunque se sentía mucho más protegida en el castillo, que en cualquier otro lado, Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que llegado el momento ella la ayudaría, y que todo saldría bien.

Dio un suspiro, y encogió un poco las piernas, los dedos de Remus seguían acariciándola y ella sentía como el niño en su interior se calmaba, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos casi de golpe, no recordaba que había estado soñando, pero había sido una pesadilla, estaba casi seguro, pues su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada, miró hacia el pequeño reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche 10:00 PM, -Increíble- murmuró pensando que nunca dormía tan temprano, Por un momento la idea de ir a algún club muggle hizo eco en su cabeza, pero la descartó rápidamente, la ultima vez que había estado en uno se había encontrado con Harry, y además aun tenía mas pruebas al día siguiente, el profesor Klein se enfadaría si no los encontraba al 100.

Aun le preocupaba el hecho de que después de todas las pruebas siguieran siendo solo Harry y él quienes lograran la proyección, por que al final, tendrían que usarlos a ellos para la misión, pese a las negativas del profesor. Aquellas pruebas los dejaban realmente cansados, esa debía ser la razón por la cual estaba durmiendo tan temprano, esa y la energía que había malgastado durante la discusión con Shane.

Shane, ¿donde estaba? Seguro en casa de Luna, o de Ginny, pensó Draco, y seguro que también estaría bien, al día siguiente tendría que ir a pedirle disculpas, y entonces él le diría que necesitaba ayuda, o hablar del asunto, y terminarían discutiendo nuevamente.

Dio la vuelta en su cama, lo suficiente para quedar de lado y abrazar la almohada, como lo hacía cada noche para dormir. Nadie lo sabía, pero aquella almohada, la favorita de Draco, era de Harry, la había dejado en el departamento luego de irse a Bulgaria, en un principio dormir con ella lo hacía sentir reconfortado de alguna manera, era como no estar completamente solo, ahora le era imposible prescindir de ella, y ya lo había intentado varias veces, simplemente no lograba conseguir dormir tranquilamente y de largo.

¿Donde estaría Harry en este momento? ¿Haciendo guardia? No, ya les había tocado la noche anterior, ¿en casa de Ron y Hermione? O tal vez en su propio apartamento, sobre la cama, mirando el techo y tratando de dormir, durante la guerra pasaban muchas madrugadas haciendo el amor y conversando por que le era imposible dormir, sufría de insomnio, y en esta ocasión no tenía por que ser diferente.

¿Realmente necesitaba ayuda? Sabía que se estaba saliendo de control, todo era mucho mas difícil ahora, no lograba tranquilizarse, antes era capaz de controlar sus emociones bastante bien, pero de una parte hasta acá simplemente no podía, las palabras y las acciones salían antes de que siquiera las analizara, y estaba el tema de la magia, ¿Por qué todos le decían que no la controlaba? Claro que lo hacía, mejor que Harry, sabía que estaba a la defensiva, pero su magia era un tema aparte. Todos decían que Harry tenía algo que ver en ello, pero él ya no estaba tan seguro, vamos, que si sentía una especie de odio-amor hacia él en este momento, pero había algo mas allí, había algo que lo estaba haciendo descontrolarse, solo que no podía entender que.

**--0o0o0--**

Decir que la reunión había sido simple sería mentir, después de todo Shane se había mostrado reticente ante la idea de que Harry participe en el grupo para lograr encarar a Draco, y más aun considerándolo en parte la razón de que todo estuviera tan mal con su hermano:

_**Flash back**_

_-Yo creo que él que Harry participe esta bien, Shane- argumentó Luna a un extremo de la mesa. _

_-El tiene la culpa de que Draco se éste descontrolando de esa manera, y acercarlo lo único que conseguirá es empeorar el estado de MI hermano- respondió Shane toscamente. _

_-¡Eso no es cierto!- argumentó Harry –Sinceramente, yo no soy el único responsable de esto, Draco no es así, él no pierde el control, ese es mi papel, no puedo creer que una estúpida discusión conmigo lo ponga así- se cruzó brazos meditando lo que había dicho, convenciéndose a si mismo de aquello, antes habían peleado pero nunca se había descontrolado. De pronto cayó en que realmente el comportamiento de Draco se estaba volviendo cada vez mas extraño, como si fuera otro. _

_Todos le dieron una mirada incrédula, Hermione abrió la boca varias veces intentando formular un comentario, pero nada salía de su garganta. _

_-Él tiene razón…- dijo suavemente Ginny. _

_Shane le dio una mirada resentida. _

_-No, es en serio- apoyó Neville –Harry siempre ha sido el impulsivo, él que pierde el control, en mas de una ocasión lo hemos visto hacerlo, Draco es el que mantiene el control de las cosas, el imperturbable.-_

_-Gracias por lo que me toca- dijo Harry con cierto resentimiento en la voz –Pero analicémoslo, Draco antes podía controlarse perfectamente, nunca ha dejado de tener la cabeza fría, siempre pensando antes de actuar, y su magia jamás ha salido de control o ha dañado involuntariamente, y ahora simplemente no puede controlar su energía durante una pelea con su hermano?-_

_-Así es, por eso Draco era el mejor en cubierto, incluso después del secuestro, sabíamos que era imposible que se recuperara tan rápido pero allí estaba plantando cara ante todos como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Ron mientras jugaba distraídamente con la pequeña cuchara sobre la mesa. _

_-Cabeza fría__, magia controlada- dijo Neville._

_-Y ahora no puede pensar antes de actuar… su magia se descontrola y…- continuó Hermione –Ustedes creen que haya sido, de alguna manera… ¿hechizado?-_

_-¿Para que, por que…?- preguntó Shane algo desconcertado, de pronto su teoría empezaba a perder fuerza, analizándolo junto con sus amigos, efectivamente, Draco había cambiado de un momento a otro._

_-Estamos en medio de algo ¿no?- dijo Ginny._

_-No… no creo que sea eso, ya lo hubieran usado, además estamos en constante evaluación, el profesor ya hubiera notado de tener algún hechizo encima.- explicó Harry._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Dos horas después Harry estaba en su departamento, mirando hacia las fotos de sus amigos, y a la de Draco en especial, que le sonreía con esa mirada traviesa, en realidad Draco podía haber superado muchas cosas y no se había comportado así antes, era momento de dejar de ser egocéntrico y concentrarse en todo el panorama, Draco no estaba así por él, o por que le había dicho que lo amaba, o cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir, era como si tuviera las emociones a flor de piel, y el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a ser así.

Bostezó y se estiró un poco, tenía demasiado sueño, estaba ya muy cansado, le pareció extraño, pues normalmente en situaciones de tensión, tendía al insomnio y al poco dormir, pero últimamente, le era muy fácil cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, incluso ya ni recordaba si soñaba con Draco o no.

Hizo una nota mental para recordarse de preguntar al profesor Klein si las pruebas tendrían algo que ver con su exceso de cansancio.

**--0o0o0--**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Un beso y un abrazo

Pao


	10. Chapter 10: ¿FURIA O TRISTEZA?

CAPITULO 8 AZKABAN

Hola a todos… Espero que listos para una nueva semana,

Primero gracias a todos los que han enviado sus comentarios, aun no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos todos pero ya voy en camino, para los que se preguntaron y tenían sus teorías de lo que pasaba con la magia de Draco, pues allí esta la respuesta (mas de uno acertó… ¡rayos! Creo que fui muy obvia)

En fin… no les distraigo más:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas._

**--0o0o0--**

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN:**

**CAPITULO 10****: **

**¿FURIA O TRISTEZA?**

Draco estaba seguro que no habían pasado mas de diez minutos desde que había logrado por fin quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de una alarma lo hizo abrir los ojos. Frente a él un patronus en forma de lechuza lo miraba atentamente, Draco se sentó y extendió una mano hasta tocarlo, la voz fría e impersonal que emitió de pronto lo hizo sobresaltarse:

-Hay un ataque en la prisión de Azkaban, todos reportarse allí inmediatamente-

Luego se desvaneció, el rubio parpadeó confuso un par de segundos antes que las ideas conectaran en su cerebro, se puso de pie y en cuestión de segundos estaba ya vestido, y desapareciendo rumbo a la isla en la que estaba la vieja prisión de Azkaban.

**--0o0o0--**

-¡Abajo!- dijo una voz a su lado, sintió un tirón en el brazo y cayó al piso, rodando un poco hacia uno de los lados, un gran muro se derrumbó delante de ellos, unas cuantas rocas enormes cayeron al sitio donde segundos antes había estado parado Harry, dejando ver el interior de la gran prisión, todo lucía oscuro y terrorífico, Harry vio a su lado a Daniel, recién dándose cuenta que él lo había jalado.

-Demonios… la están destruyendo- le comentó el chico mientras se ponía de pie. Harry hizo lo mismo, constatando que a su lado Hermione y Ron se encontraban bien. Se habían reunido solo minutos antes, todos los aurores habían recibido el llamado a la vez.

-Miren…- dijo Hermione apuntando hacia lo alto, ya casi no quedaba nada del techo de la prisión, el gran agujero dejaba ver el cielo que se iba tornando cada vez mas claro por el amanecer, muchas figuras doradas volaban, escapando del sitio, Harry pudo notar que en brazos cargaban lo que al parecer eran magos, ¡los magos y brujas encerrados!

Todos corrieron, internándose mas en la prisión, pudieron ver a varios de los Trolls de seguridad inconcientes alrededor de los pasillos, en el interior los aurores habían empezado a disparar hechizos contra las imágenes, pero estos los traspasaban sin provocar ningún daño.

**--0o0o0--**

-Expeliarmus- gritó Draco a uno de ellos que cargaba en brazos a quien, él estuvo seguro, era Crable, el hechizo dio de lleno en el chico, el cual se desmayó, sin embargo no afecto para nada el vuelo de la criatura y segundos después habían desaparecido –¡Mierda!!- gritó frustrado, un rayo azul le dio de lleno haciéndolo caer de cara contra el piso, por suerte sus manos detuvieron la caída, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a otra imagen apuntándolo, -Protego!- gritó por puro instinto y un escudo evitó el siguiente ataque. Se quedó de pie, evitando hechizos, viendo como todos los detenidos eran liberados, y la prisión poco a poco destruida, pensó que si los dementores siguieran allí los hubieran podido detener, pues al ser energía tal vez aquello los debilitaría. Lamentó el momento en el que el ministerio había decidido eliminarlos del sistema y reemplazarlos por Trolls y por hechizos de seguridad.

Pudo ver como varios de sus compañeros caían ante los hechizos y la rabia y frustración por no poder hacer nada lo llenó, conjuro un escudo protector y trató de avanzar un poco mas, debía salir de allí, no había en realidad mucho que pudieran hacer por evitar aquello.

**--0o0o0--**

-Cuidado!- gritó Ron lanzándose sobre Hermione, ambos cayeron al piso, y el hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda a Ron, -¡Ouch!- gimió dejando caer su peso sobre la chica.

-¡Ron!- gimió ella empujando el cuerpo inconciente de su novio hasta dejarlo echado en el piso, se disponía a verificar su estado, pero las figuras doradas los rodearon –Protego- dijo levantando la varita, pronto un escudo protector los cubrió a ambos –Merlín… - gimió ella indefensa, estaba acorralada, y tendría que mantener el hechizo de protección para evitar los ataques, a menos que estos decidieran lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, allí si que estarían perdidos, de reojo miro a Ron, aun no habría los ojos, pero podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Los hechizos siguieron cayendo y en poco tiempo se sintió agotada, las pruebas de proyección de magia y la falta de descanso de los días anteriores se sentían más que nunca en ese momento.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry, junto a Daniel siguió corriendo por los pasillos, magos y Trolls inconcientes, era lo único que se veía, no supo exactamente en que momento fue que se separo de Ron y Hermione, los buscó con la mirada mientras seguían avanzando, pero no los pudo ver, solo espero que se encontraran bien. Lo que quedaba del techo y algunas paredes mas comenzaron a desplomarse, Harry se detuvo de pronto y miró alrededor, comprendieron entonces lo que se planeaba, destruirían toda la prisión con ellos adentro, era una buena forma de librarse de un gran número de aurores.

-Hay que evacuar…- dijo Harry entrecortadamente a Daniel mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para que se detuviera –No los podremos detener, hay que salir de aquí antes que esto caiga sobre nosotros-

-Si…- dijo Daniel mirando alrededor con preocupación. –Mejor da el anuncio…-

Harry apuntó a su propia garganta –Sonorus Maxima- su voz se amplificó –HAY QUE EVACUAR- su voz se escuchó por toda la isla –ELLOS PRETENDEN DERRIBAR LA PRISION CON NOSOTROS ADENTRO… TODOS AFUERA- Retiró la varita de su garganta y se giró hacia Daniel –Vamos.-

Daniel asintió y corrió hacia uno de los lados, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo hacia el otro lado.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco escuchó la voz de Harry, -Demonios, él esta aquí… - dijo preocupado, se había logrado refugiar entre un par de paredes destruidas, pero le sería imposible salir, afuera aun habían demasiadas de aquellas figuras, pero pensó que al menos lo tenía que intentar, no se le apetecía demasiado el morir aplastado por aquella prisión. Tomó aire y levantó la varita murmurando un hechizo, –Protego- y luego empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida evitando tocar a aquellas imágenes, de pronto se detuvo cuando vio a una que se le hacía conocida. Era interesante, según pensó como es que la podía distinguir, después de todo casi era imposible diferenciarlas, pero había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir distinto.

Para asombro de Draco la pequeña imagen entró dentro de su escudo protector –¿Como demonios…?- murmuró pero pronto sintió aquella extraña sensación que se le estaba haciendo ya conocida, miró hacia abajo medio sabiendo lo que encontraría, y efectivamente allí estaba su cuerpo, otra vez inconciente.

-La maestra Eldda dice que uno no debe decir esa palabra- le dijo el niño con tono acusador.

Draco abrió la boca varias veces sin saber que responder, -Lo siento, se me escapó…-

-Oh, bueno, a donde ibas?-

Draco pensó que la respuesta era obvia, y estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero luego lo pensó mejor, después de todo estaba hablando con un niño -A la salida, esto se caerá en cualquier momento- a su alrededor todos se seguían moviendo, sin embargo nadie parecía reparar en ellos

El niño le dio una mirada interrogante, -¿Por que estas triste?- preguntó.

Draco frunció el ceño – ¿Triste?-

-Si, la otra vez no lo estabas, ¿te has peleado con tu novio?- preguntó mientras seguía estudiando el rostro de Draco.

Draco se agachó un poco mas –Él no es mi novio, y no me he peleado con él- dijo Draco sintiendo de pronto como un poco de rabia se agolpaba en su pecho.

El niño se cruzó de brazos, -ahora estas molesto-

Draco arqueó una ceja, ¿en serio ese niño notaba todo aquello en él? –-No se por que estoy triste ni molesto. ¿Contento?- dijo con tono frío finalmente hacia el niño.

-Nop, tampoco estoy contento…- respondió distraídamente el niño y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debemos salir de aquí, tus… bueno esos- dijo apuntando a los espectros que aun volaban alrededor de ellos –Van a derrumbar esto y mas vale que este afuera cuando suceda-

-¿Te puedo acompañar un rato?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. –Es que me…-

-Aburro- completó Draco con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de salir de allí, no habían intentado eso de hacer hechizos mientras estaban proyectados, tal vez era el momento de hacerlo. Inconcientemente buscó su varita, pero luego recordó que no era necesaria, levantó una mano, mientras pensaba en un hechizo levitador, su cuerpo inconciente se levantó del piso, sonrió con aprobación.

-Por allí es mas fácil- le dijo el niño señalando hacia el otro lado, Draco miró evaluadoramente un segundo y luego asintió. Comenzó a avanzar por entre los espectros, con el pequeño a su lado, Draco pensó que en realidad si era muy pequeño.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó

El niño levantó una mano y mostró tres dedos pequeños –¿Tres y tu?-

-25- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que realmente era muy pequeño, le sorprendió que pudiera comunicarse tan bien con él.

-¡Eres viejo!- exclamó el niño con las manos en la boca.

Draco sonrió –¡Y tu enano!-

El niño hizo un gesto que a Draco le pareció ligeramente familiar, aunque no supo identificar de donde, -¡Oh! vamos era una broma- replicó el rubio y la expresión del niño se relajó ligeramente. Draco pudo ver al final de un gran trecho la playa que rodeaba la isla, el olor a mar que tanto odiaba inundaba todo, ya faltaba poco para que lograran salir, había pensado en llevarse al niño con él, pero el profesor Klein le había ya explicado que eso sería demasiado peligroso para la vida del pequeño así que no tenía mas opción que dejarlo allí, con los otros.

-¿Por que estas triste?- preguntó de nuevo el niño.

La pregunta del niño le hizo girar a ver el rostro expectante del niño –No lo estoy, en serio, tal vez algo molesto, pero no triste- respondió pensando que era gracioso que ese enano de tres años se convierta en su confidente.

-¿Te duele la panza o algo así?-

-No, no creo que sea eso…- meditó Draco.

-Por que ayer, cuando desperté estaba llorando y vino la señorita Pansy y me preguntó lo mismo-

Draco se detuvo –¿La señorita Pansy? –

-Si, ¿también la conoces? Es amable con nosotros y nos deja jugar…-

-No, no la conozco… y no le menciones que me conoces ¿si?-

-Guardar secretos es malo- replicó el niño, y Draco estuvo seguro que esa sería otra enseñanza mas de una de sus maestras del orfanato.

-Pero, es un secreto de amigos, tu y yo lo somos ¿cierto?-

-Si lo somos…-

Draco sonrió de la manera mas encantadora que pudo, y siguieron avanzando hacia la playa -Escucha, tal vez me puedas decir como llegar a donde están los demás niños…-

-Solo hay que seguirlos a ellos- dijo él niño apuntando a las figuras que se deslizaban fuera de las ruinas de lo que antes era la prisión de Azkaban, por un segundo Draco lo consideró, incluso pensó que podía dejar su cuerpo para que lo encontraran pronto y monitorearan mientras el encontraba donde los tenían prisioneros. Pero de pronto se sorprendió a si mismo considerando siquiera algo tan arriesgado, era una idea suicida, de la cual no conseguiría ni siquiera ninguna información útil.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry corrió hacia la salida, un gran agujero en la pared que dejaba ver la arena y las olas reventando en la orilla, pasó de largo por un grupo de imágenes que rodeaban algo, no fue hasta que había avanzado unos cuantos metros mas cuando lo sintió, era magia, ligeramente conocida, no se detuvo a tratar de analizar como pudo sentir aquello, ni de quien podía ser, dio vuelta y miró con atención, notó en el centro a una muy pálida Hermione junto a un inconciente Ron.

-Harry…- gimió la chica.

-Hermione, tu hazlo levitar, yo los protejo- gritó, rogando por se lo suficientemente rápidos como para que los espectros, que ahora habían reparado en él, no lo atacaran.

La chica se veía, según Harry, a punto de desvanecerse por el esfuerzo, pero asintió, Harry tomó aire y lanzó su escudo protector sobre Ron y Hermione, ella rápidamente levito a Ron, y antes siquiera que el primer rayo cruzara cerca de él, ya estaban a su lado, el escudo de protección, al ser invocado por Harry lo permitió entrar dentro del campo de protección y así atravesaron entre las figuras, nuevamente, y caminaron hacia la salida que Harry había visto en un principio, pudieron ver que no eran los únicos que habían descubierto que el escudo protector realmente los protegía de ellos, y vieron a varios aurores mas saliendo en grupos hacia el exterior.

En el exterior pudieron ver a un gran grupo de compañeros, entre ellos a Susan y Daniel, que suspiraron aliviados al verlos salir, en el fondo aun había una gran cantidad de criaturas volando y sacando prisioneros, pero los aurores habían decidido darse por vencidos, no había nada que pudieran hacer, y seguir dentro solo lograría mas victimas.

-Hay que trasladar a los heridos a San Mungo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era el jefe Jhonson que los miraba preocupado –¿Cuantos heridos tenemos en nuestro grupo que necesiten atención?-

-Señor, Susan se ha lastimado la pierna, y Ron esta muy débil- explicó Daniel, mientras Hermione seguía de rodillas junto a Ron, acariciándole el cabello después de haberle lanzado un –enervate- y haberlo hecho volver en si.

-Hermione también se ve muy débil- murmuró Harry hacia su jefe, el cual asintió, dándole la razón, giró y los dejó solos por unos minutos, lo vieron a lo lejos conversando con los jefes de otras áreas, a su alrededor había bastante mas aurores, sentados en el piso, o cuidando a compañeros heridos y mirando hacia la prisión, viendo como poco a poco esta se iba derrumbando.

A los pocos minutos el jefe Jhonson volvió con un grupo de trasladores, los cuales entregó a Daniel, -Los llevará a San Mungo, tendrán que esperar un poco a que los atiendan, tenemos algunos heridos mas graves- Miró de nuevo a su grupo y luego hizo una expresión de descontento –¿Donde esta Malfoy?-

Todos se miraron desconcertado –Señor, ¿Draco vino?- preguntó Susan confundida,

-Si, claro que vino, yo mismo lo vi entrar a la prisión, fue uno de los primeros en entrar- explicó Jhonson mientras empezaba a mirar alrededor tratando de ubicarlo.

-Daniel, ve con ellos, yo busco a Draco – dijo Harry rápidamente mientras se perdía entre los grupos de aurores, Daniel le dio una mirada a su jefe, que solo suspiró con cansancio, sin entender aun: si se odiaban tanto por que siempre terminaban buscándose, negó con la cabeza –Ve tu con ellos, lo mas probable es que Potter y Malfoy te alcancen allí- ordenó hacia Daniel antes de girar y caminar hacia el grupo donde estaban los demás jefes.

-¿Draco Malfoy… lo han visto?- iba preguntando Harry, de grupo en grupo, casi nadie le daba una respuesta afirmativa, algunos lo habían visto en el interior, pero no salir.

Prácticamente había ya rodeado la isla, y su preocupación iba en aumento, a cada instante se materializaba mas la imagen de Draco atrapado entre los escombros, sin posibilidades de salir, un nuevo derrumbe llamó la atención de todos, cada vez quedaba menos de la enorme prisión, Harry notó que tampoco ya quedaban muchos de los grupos de aurores, al parecer la mayoría estaba ya siendo evacuados.

**--0o0o0--**

-Está preocupado por ti- afirmó el niño mientras jugaba con un poco de arena a sus pies.

Draco le dio una mirada interrogante, ambos se habían refugiado entre unas grandes rocas, donde el mar golpeaba furiosamente, alejados ya de la prisión, al parecer habían salido por un lado en el que los aurores no estaban y el rubio no sabía muy bien como lograr que los encuentren pronto, se encontraba pensando en la forma de solucionar aquello. –¿Como dices?-

-Tu novio, él esta preocupado- afirmó el niño nuevamente mientras miraba hacia las figuras que volaban cerca de ellos, cada vez quedaban menos.

-Él no…- empezó a explicar Draco, pero desitió, pensando que tenía cosas mejores que averiguar en lugar de explicarle una vez mas al niño aquello –¿Como lo sabes?-

El niño se encogió de hombros –Como supe que estabas triste, ¿tú no lo sientes?-

Draco levantó la vista hacia el interior de lo que quedaba de la prisión y pensó en Harry, y en que estaría haciendo en ese momento, su respiración se aceleró y una gran opresión se formó en su pecho –Vaya…- murmuró mirando nuevamente al niño asombrado –¡Tu nos sientes!- afirmó.

-Debo irme- dijo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Vale, cuídate, nos veremos pronto- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa preocupada, no quería dejarlo ir con ellos, temía por él.

-¿Ya no estarán tristes? ¿Harán las paces?- preguntó acercándose a él.

Draco le dio una mirada de culpabilidad, sabía que no sería así, no por lo pronto –Trataremos…-

El niño giró para irse pero antes de elevarse volvió a girar hacia el rubio, le dio una mirada tímida y se retorció las manos con gesto nervioso y avergonzado, sin decidirse a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó el rubio mirándolo preocupado y tratando de pensar en que podría estar poniendo a su pequeño amigo así, descubrió que era algo como ansiedad, pero no podía estar realmente seguro.

-Yo… - dio un paso hacia adelante –¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?- extendió los pequeños brazos y sus ojos castaños brillaron ligeramente.

Draco sonrió pensando que un abrazo era justo lo que había necesitado antes para calmarse, sin pensarlo siquiera se adelantó hacia él y lo abrazó levantándolo en el aire, la sensación de paz que lo inundó fue… inexplicable, sonrió y luego lo puso nuevamente en la arena. –Gracias- le murmuró.

-Allí esta tu novio- dijo el niño apuntando hacia el otro lado –Adiós-

Draco volteó en la dirección que el niño le señaló, y efectivamente, casi corriendo llegaba Harry hacia ellos, giró para ver al niño elevándose y perdiéndose en medio del cielo ya iluminado por la mañana, junto con las pocas figuras luminosas que quedaban. Hizo una nota mental para preguntar como es que ellos si podían volar, al profesor Klein en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry caminó unos cuantos pasos inseguros hacia el interior de la prisión, pensando que lo mejor era convocar a un patronus que encontrara a Draco, como había hecho en el orfanato, de pronto, sin previo aviso una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió, como si "algo" le quisiera decir que todo estaba bien, miró alrededor buscando la causa, y la sensación ya conocida de ser extraído de su cuerpo lo distrajo, suspiró cansado, viendo como su cuerpo estaba tendido entre las rocas caídas de la prisión –Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo- murmuró, sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente confiado de entrar ahora por la prisión, aunque ni bien dio un par de pasos supo que Draco no estaba allí dentro ya, siguió sus instintos hasta el otro lado del edificio, cerca de la playa los vio, Draco, su cuerpo y el pequeño niño, que era puesto en el piso con delicadeza por el rubio, al parecer le había dado un abrazo, sonrió pensando que dentro de todo la imagen se veía en cierta forma tierna. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta estar cara a cara con el rubio.

-Demonios, Draco ¿donde estabas?- preguntó Harry jadeando.

Draco levantó una ceja algo divertido –Aquí, obviamente-

-Ya veo…-

-Tuve un encuentro con nuestro amigo y…- pero de pronto se interrumpió –Tu me ves… ¿Estas proyectado?-

-Obviamente- respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco –Ya… ¿Y ahora?- preguntó el rubio mirando hacia su cuerpo dormido sobre la arena.

-Supongo que San Mungo- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco miró nuevamente a su cuerpo dormido sobre la arena, no se le dejaba de hacer raro todo aquello, -¿Donde esta tu… ya sabes tu cuerpo?-

-Al otro lado, creo que ahora será mas complicado volver- meditó Harry mirando hacia el edificio casi destruido.

-Tal vez si te concentras en volver…-

-¿Pero y tu?-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, de pronto Harry sintió un pequeño jalón en el estomago, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente se agarró del brazo de Draco que se había arrodillado en la arena.

Draco dio un gemido por la sorpresa, y el mismo sentimiento de miedo del moreno se apoderó de él, por reflejo puso una mano sobre el pecho del cuerpo en la arena, hubo un destello plateado y los tres desaparecieron de aquella playa.

**--0o0o0--**

El profesor Klein paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala mientras miraba algo molesto a los dos chicos, su asistente Edith, miraba el recorrido que hacía el profesor, sabiendo que cuando su jefe se hallaba molesto lo mejor era no hablar, ni hacer ningún ruido.

-Profesor, nosotros no sabíamos que eso podía ser importante- se disculpó Hermione.

El profesor detuvo su recorrido y miró a Hermione –Pensé que había preguntado correctamente la primera vez, señorita Granger, pregunté claramente si había algún lazo o conexión entre ellos, y todos lo negaron-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, como se supone que lo sabríamos- reprochó Ron al lado de Hermione.

El profesor les dio una mirada de fastidio antes de girarse y salir de la habitación, ambos chicos parpadearon sorprendidos.

-No se preocupen, se le pasara, ya verán- dijo Edith mientras recogía unas cuantas carpetas y salía también de la habitación.

-Que carácter…- bufó Ron mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de la cama de Harry, Hermione jaló otra silla e hizo lo mismo, solo que al lado de la cama de Draco, ambos dormían tranquilamente, y ya les habían dicho que sería cuestión de una cuantas horas mas a que despertaran, o eso esperaban al menos.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo inconciente de Harry cerca de la prisión, un grupo de aurores había trasladado al moreno, con un traslador a San Mungo, la sorpresa que se llevaron fue grande al ver que junto al cuerpo de Harry aparecía también el de Draco, ambos inconcientes.

Shane había ido a atenderlos rápidamente, dando por diagnostico que ambos habían vuelto a separar sus magias, lo cual hizo que el profesor Klein y su asistente fueran convocados, para examinar mejor a los chicos.

Ron y Hermione, que fueron los únicos a los que Shane dejó pasar, aprovecharon para comentarle sus dudas sobre el comportamiento tan cambiante de Draco al profesor, en un inicio él no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, asombrándose por el hecho de que aparentemente Harry debía haberse proyectado y encontrado a Draco, entonces Ron comentó que algo similar había pasado durante su enfrentamiento a Voldemort, y que gracias a los brazaletes se habían podido comunicar y mantener unidos, pero no proyectando su magia, y fue allí cuando el profesor realmente se mostró interesado, cuando Hermione le terminó de explicar la forma como es que los brazaletes funcionaban el profesor se enfadó mucho, al parecer el carácter cambiante del rubio se debía a que estaba proyectando su magia con Harry, con quien tenía una conexión a través del brazalete, y sus magias de alguna manera se lograron mezclar, e inestabilizar a un nivel mas intimo, básicamente por la falta de guía durante el proceso. Aunque actualmente ya no portaban el brazalete por que la misión del mismo había sido completada, ese tipo de magia deja rastro, una unión o conexión entre los que la hicieron, he allí el por que de la forma tan simple en que ambos podían proyectar su magia y encontrarse en ese estado, y aunque de alguna manera eso era bueno, pues con una buena supervisión serían fantásticos para la misión, pero al profesor no le agradaba la historia de ambos y dijo que el forzarlos a seguir haciéndolo y a combinar sus magias de esa manera podría ser perjudicial a la larga para ambos, si es que seguían separados y peleados como hasta ahora.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane entró a la sala de espera, abarrotada de personas esperando noticias acerca de sus familiares, un gran grupo de magos y brujas se abalanzó sobre él, no podía entender sus preguntas, todos hablando a la vez, negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no… ¡Weasley!- gritó finalmente haciéndose oír sobre la multitud, al instante Fred y George, junto a Luna, Ginny y Neville aparecieron en su campo visual, les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y volvió a entrar a la sala que llevaba a los pasillos de las sala de emergencia, aunque les tomó mucho mas tiempo y esfuerzo del que pensaban los chicos finalmente pudieron entrar, aunque Ginny se quejó de que alguien la había golpeado en el brazo en el proceso.

-Bien, chicos, noticias- dijo Shane a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban expectantes –Separaron su magia de nuevo, ambos están estables y tienen suerte de no haberse lastimado en el traslado, el profesor Klein, esta con ellos y en un momento mas los trasladará a su laboratorio. En cuanto el profesor salga creo que podrán pasar a verlos, aunque seguirán dormidos.

-Genial- murmuraron casi todos a la vez.

-Nosotros iremos- dijo Fred

-A decirle a mamá y los demás, están todos preocupados- completó George.

-Y esperan noticias en la madriguera, aquí no puede entrar un alma mas- terminó Fred, ambos hicieron una reverencia de despedida y salieron hacia la sala de espera, en cuanto abrieron la puerta se escuchó el barullo de los que estaban esperando por un momento.

Shane guió a sus amigos por los pasillos, y en el camino se encontraron con un profesor Klein bastante molesto, que pasó a su lado como un tornado, detrás de ellos Edith les dio una mirada de disculpa y se dirigió a Shane –Rendell, en una hora tendré todo listo para el traslado-

-Esta bien, estaremos a la espera- respondió Shane haciendo una reverencia de despedida y continuando su camino por el pasillo.

-Shane… ¿entraras a verlo?- preguntó Luna a su lado.

-Solo un momento, no quiero estar allí cuando despierte-

-Pero… ¿en serio crees que aun siga molesto, o que vale estar peleados en estos momentos?-

Shane se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada mientras habría la puerta para dejarlos pasar, claro que sabía que no valía la pena seguir molestos, la pregunta era si lo sabía el rubio, no quería arriesgarse a causar mas estragos, ya en otro momento de calma podrían solucionarlo.

Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista hacia sus amigos, que entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Hey… ¿como van?- preguntó Neville

-Aun no despiertan, pero al menos ya tenemos una pista del por que del carácter de Draco últimamente- explicó Hermione.

-No es grave- dijo Ron levantando las manos y tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos que habían mirado asustados hacia Draco luego de las palabras de la chica.

-No, es algo que se solucionará pronto…- empezó a explicar ella. Poco a poco, y contestando a las interrogantes de Shane que no estaba muy al tanto de todo el tema, explicó la conclusión a la que había llegado el profesor Klein. Sus amigos mostraron cierto alivio, al saber que de todas formas por lo menos no era un hechizo ni nada parecido lo que actuaba sobre Draco. Y que seguramente también sobre Harry, pero en diferente forma, tal vez imperceptibles para los demás.

**--0o0o0--**

Percy se puso de pie en el gran salón de conferencias de lo que antes era la universidad de Luton, un gran grupo de magos y brujas, todos con las túnicas sucias y rotas, lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y respeto.

-Bien, primero que nada bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa –Esta es nuestra nueva central de ataque, y ustedes han sido liberados para que nos ayuden a llevar a cabo nuestros planes-

Un murmullo general se escuchó antes de que Percy levantara la voz para hacerse escuchar –Muchos de ustedes comparten las mismas creencias que nosotros, y han pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados por culpa de un grupo de entrometidos, traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias, que lo único que hacen es arruinar nuestra raza, contaminar nuestras calles y contradecir nuestras creencias- Todos empezaron a aplaudir y asentir emocionados –Lo que yo propongo es crear un nuevo mundo, con un nuevo orden, el orden correcto de las cosas, limpiar todo lo que "esos" han creado y empezar a forjar el mundo correcto, el que siempre debió ser- Percy se tomó unos segundos para ver las expresiones de alegría en el rostro de todos sus ex – compañeros mortífagos antes de continuar -¿Están conmigo? ¿Listos para luchar una guerra que nos liberara de una vez por todas de ellos?-

El grupo se excitó mucho mas, varios se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron entusiasmados, en el fondo del salón Percy vio a Pansy, Blaise y Jacke que sonreían también complacidos, habían logrado poner el hechizo anti-traición sobre todos los magos presentes, Percy les hizo un leve asentimiento, bastante satisfecho por el resultado, cada uno de los pasos para llevar a cabo su plan estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo estipulado, realmente, no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera detener esta vez.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry parpadeó varias veces, ya acostumbrándose a los efectos de despertar luego de esa experiencia, se dedicó a mirar el techo un rato, tratando de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio, podía escuchar algunos sonidos de hechizos que seguramente estaban monitoreándolo, eso era nuevo, pensó, antes no había nada de aquello, poco a poco fue recordando los hechos anteriores, sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando recordó lo ocurrido, esta vez todo había sido de forma diferente, lo ultimo que recordaba era la mirada asustada de Draco, se incorporó de golpe, lo que hizo que un hincón en su cabeza lo hiciera gemir, con sus manos se sujetó la frente, a su lado una voz lo sobresaltó

-Hey, debes hacerlo despacio- le dijo Edith, que estaba de pie a su lado con una tablilla entre las manos.

-¿Draco…?- preguntó el moreno, pensando que aun el rubio se encontraría en la playa, abandonado.

-Esta en otra habitación, ustedes juntos no son algo bueno-

-Oh… ¿Cómo… como nos encontraron?- preguntó ligeramente mas relajado y dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

-Te encontraron a ti, y tu lo trajiste a él- le dijo ella, y poco a poco le fue contando sobre la forma como su proyección al ser trasladada junto a su cuerpo, había jalado consigo al cuerpo del rubio, algo que seguramente era muy agotador, pues llevaba inconciente por 24 horas ya.

-Genial, este año me la pasaré mas tiempo inconciente que despierto…- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**--0o0o0--**

-¡¿24 horas?!- preguntó algo sorprendido Draco, -Debes estar bromeando.

-No, claro que no- le respondió algo ofendida Hermione.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Harry esta bien?- empezó a preguntar Draco, una vez ya sentado las ideas y los recuerdos se hacían mas claros a cada instante –Algo extraño ocurrió…. Y esto no es San Mungo… yo conozco sus…-

-Shh…Calma… calma- le dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, los hechizos de control de magia habían empezado a sonar un poco mas fuerte –Te necesitamos calmado ¿Si?-

-¿Como que me necesitan?- preguntó Draco algo impaciente, había despertado unos minutos antes, sintiéndose nuevamente como si un gran tren le hubiera caído encima, no estaba en San Mungo, y Harry, que era lo último que había visto no estaba a su lado.

-Harry esta muy bien, ya despertó también…- Hermione miró con mas atención los indicadores de magia y ya se estaban estabilizando nuevamente.

-Ah… bien- dijo poco interesado, pese a ser él el que preguntara por el chico.

-Voy a llamar a Gayte, ella te explicará todo…- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación, Draco la siguió con la vista y luego se acomodó mejor en la cama, se dedicó a mirar la habitación, medio esperando que en cualquier momento Shane cruzara esa puerta y le dijera lo molesto que estaba por su comportamiento, entonces él le pediría perdón y todo estaría bien de nuevo. Si así tenía que ser.

-Bien, señor Malfoy- dijo Edith, entrando a la habitación junto a Hermione y a Ron. –Nos alegra mucho que ya haya despertado, aunque era algo de esperar que estuviera tan cansado, sobre todo después del tremendo esfuerzo que le debe haber significado materializarse a gran distancia del traslador original-

Draco parpadeó confuso –Perdón, me perdí en algún punto-

Edith jaló una de las sillas y se acomodó mas cerca de la cama, durante más de media hora le explicó todo lo acontecido, sus teorías y las razones incluso de la forma en que se andaba descontrolando últimamente, y que no podía percatarse de aquello por que en realidad no era su magia la que causaba los estragos. Le comentó también que había unas pociones que debía tomar para que su magia, al igual que la de Harry se "asentara" y de esa forma evitar descontroles. Evitó comentar aun que si eso no funcionaba correctamente tendrían que usar métodos mas fuertes para separarlos y volverlos a su sitio.

-¿Donde esta Shane?- preguntó en medio de la explicación sobre los efectos de la poción. Gayte lo miró confusa y luego a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Quien?-

-Rendell- respondió Ron

-Ah, el mendimago de San Mungo… pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta, ¿es su mendimago particular señor Malfoy? ¿Prefiere consultarlo antes de seguir con esto?-

Draco asintió rápidamente, y Edith se puso de pie –En todo caso, no es posible llevar a cabo la realización de esta poción aun, se necesitan ingredientes que hay que traer en condiciones especiales, pero si el consultar con Rendell le da seguridad, estoy de acuerdo, por lo pronto, en media hora mas tendremos reunión, espero que se sienta lo suficientemente bien como para asistir-

-Si, yo estaré allí- respondió Draco aun pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Edith.

-¿Draco?- le preguntó Hermione, que se había sentado a un lado de su cama y lo miraba preocupada –Que mas pasó… tu sabes Harry dice que te contactaste con el niño…-

-El chismoso de Potter ¿eh?- dijo de mala gana, pero luego puso las manos en la cabeza –Lo siento… esto es cada vez mas raro-

-Vale- dijo Ron dándole un golpe en el hombro, aquel golpe a Draco le dolió, pero se mordió la lengua para no contestar.

Draco les fue narrando como se había encontrado de nuevo con el niño, y como este le había hablado de Pansy, y de lo asombrado que había quedado al poder leer los sentimientos de Harry, y que el niño pudiera leer el de ambos.

-Eso debe ser algún efecto de la supuesta conexión que tienen Harry y tu, y la que crearon con el pequeño… ¿Por qué nunca le preguntan su nombre?- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-No… no lo sé, es que cuando hemos estado cerca no hemos tenido oportunidad…- se excusó Draco sabiendo que la chica tenía razón.

-Bien, vamos, debes tomar una ducha y vestirte, tenemos reunión- dijo Ron consultando su reloj.

-Esperen, donde esta Shane… él siempre esta cuando me hieren…- preguntó Draco hacia sus amigos.

-En San Mungo, él te atendió cuando llegaste, y sabía que despertarías y que estarías bien- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Él no vendrá a verme?-

-No creo que sea posible, estamos en el laboratorio de Klein, y el profesor esta molesto con nosotros por no haberle dicho lo de los brazaletes antes… no creo que le deje pasar- justificó Hermione.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Draco –Él aun esta enfadado conmigo ¿cierto?-Ron y Hermione asintieron en silencio –Si lo ven, le dicen que lo lamento…-

-No te preocupes… él sabe que tu magia a estado inestable, que no te puedes controlar- dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-Pero también sabe que lo que dije salió de mí, nadie ni nada me obligó a decirlo- dijo Draco aun en voz baja cuando sus amigos ya habían cerrado la puerta, se recostó nuevamente y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, ¿Descontrol de magia?, ese era un rasgo de Harry que se le había "pegado" aparentemente, ¿Tristeza?, el pequeño dijo que había tristeza, eso tal vez si sea propio, después de todo nunca había estado completamente feliz ¿no?, entonces que era lo que Harry podía haber adoptado de él, según Gayte nada notable, tal vez un poco de calma…Pues sea lo que sea, efectivamente, no parecía gran cosa, mientras a él le tocaba la falta de control, sonrió un poco, era gracioso, él que siempre se había sabido controlar ahora se parecía a Harry y lo que siempre criticó de él, la falta de dominio de su propia magia.

**--0o0o0--**

-Pero mamá… ¡estas siendo muy irresponsable!- casi gritó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y dando a Neville una mirada implorante.

-Pero Ginny, querida, esta es nuestra casa, nada le va pasar, en serio, tenemos varios hechizos de protección que tus hermanos han instalado, incluso Draco y Hermione ayudaron-

-Señora Weasley, Ginny tiene razón, solo hasta que todo se solucione, que espero sea pronto, usted y el señor Weasley están solos aquí, lo mas cercano es la casa de Luna, y ella ya ha trasladado a su padre a otro sitio, si llegara a pasar algo…-

-Nada pasara… niños, ustedes son demasiado paranoicos-

-Mamá, se acabó, no lo somos, somos realistas, no les hará daño estar todos juntos y cuidarse los unos a los otros, solo unos cuantos días-

-Te recuerdo que aquí soy yo la madre, no la que recibe ordenes Ginebra Weasley- dijo con voz molesta la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero una mano en su hombro la hizo girar para ver a su padre, con mirada paciente y sonrisa tranquila –Hija, déjamelo a mi ¿si? ¿Por qué no van a pasear un rato por el jardín?, tu madre y yo tenemos que conversar-

-No Arthur, no me convencerás- dijo la señora Weasley aun molesta, Ginny los miró a ambos solo un segundo antes de tomar de la mano a Neville y salir de la casa, ya Ron le había dicho que un siguiente ataque era eminente, peor ahora que había logrado liberar a los mortífagos, habrían muchos con ganas de venganza, lo mejor era juntar a todos y llevarlos a un sitio de protección, hasta que todo terminara. Pero su madre se resistía, argumentando que ella no "huía" en momentos como esos.

**--0o0o0--**

**TRAS LA TOMA DE AZKABAN APARECEN DOS AURORES MUERTOS MAS**

**¿Qué es lo que están haciendo nuestros aurores por nosotros?**

_Así es, tras 24 horas de la toma de la prisión de Azkaban, en donde se liberó según nuestras fuentes a gran cantidad de mortífagos y peligrosos criminales dos aurores mas aparecieron muertos en al entrada del ministerio de magia, ambos chicos pertenecerían al grupo de los 11 que desaparecieron junto a un laboratorio de la corporación Malfoy._

_Por otro lado los padres de los niños desaparecidos de Hogwarts nos comentan estar cada vez mas afligidos, pues no les dan ningún indicio de avances en las investigaciones sobre el paradero de sus niños. _

_Se cree que estos niños deben estar en el mismo lugar que los niños del orfanato, y solo podemos esperar y rogar por que realmente se encuentren bien. _

_Lamentablemente nuestro ministro y sus aurores no muestran ningún avance ni progreso con respecto a esto, ¿será que en el fondo no están interesados en resolverlo? O peor aun ¿será que tienen alguna implicación con respecto a esto? No sería la primera vez que …._

Harry arrugó el periódico, lo dejo caer al piso, y con un movimiento de varita lo incendió, hasta convertirlo solo en cenizas, -Estúpidos- murmuró con fastidio. –Ya quiero ver como corren a nosotros si están en peligro…-

-No les hagas caso, no saben que mas publicar- dijo Ron a su lado, Hermione solo hizo un gesto de que estaba de acuerdo mientras seguía leyendo los informes que les habían llevado para investigar, sobre los últimos aurores que habían aparecido muertos cerca del ministerio.

-Quisiera que el profeta dejara de publicar toda esa basura, es el único diario que sigue publicando después de todo, y solo lo hace para alarmar a la gente-replicó Harry aun molesto.

-Algunas veces el profeta publica verdades- dijo Draco con voz venenosa desde la puerta, ninguno había notado que el rubio había ya ingresado a la sala de reuniones.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie –¿Por que no te has vestido?- preguntó casi llegando hasta él, a Harry tampoco se le había pasado por alto aquel detalle, y si no había respondido al comentario mordaz de Draco había sido por que se había quedado sin ideas mientras sus ojos se perdían en la blanca y casi completamente transparente túnica que tenía puesta, la cual gracias a la luz dejaba ver todos los encantos del chico.

-Pues por que nadie me dejo nada de ropa, venía a preguntar si ustedes sabían donde estaba mi ropa- respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry, y este agacho la cabeza avergonzado, Draco sonrió con suficiencia, mientras recibía de manos de Hermione un juego de túnicas oscuras, hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y se giró para salir, dio un par de pasos y volteó, para ver lo que ya esperaba ver.

Harry no había podido evitar levantar la vista y seguir la forma como caminaba Draco, hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse de pie y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, cuando Draco se detuvo y lo sorprendió mirando una vez mas esta vez no agachó la cabeza, le mantuvo la mirada, esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio, el cual arqueó una ceja y le dijo:

-Sigue soñando, Potter- antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala.

Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie para ir tras el rubio, ya le enseñaría como era capaz de realizar sus sueños, pensó, pero la mano de Ron se cerró alrededor de su brazo.

-Ni lo intentes, Harry-

-¡Yo no iba a hacer nada!- protestó Harry.

-Por Merlín, déjalo en paz ¿quieres? Tenemos muchos problemas ahora como para que encima lo hagas salir de control- le riñó Hermione, con un tono que no admitía protestas.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco miró su reflejo en el espejo una vez que se terminó de poner las túnicas que Hermione le había entregado, sonrió al recordar la mirada de Harry, si, era bueno sentirse deseado de nuevo, saber que podía provocar aun esas reacciones en Harry, se sintió algo inmaduro al pensar en aquellas cosas en un momento así, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, y si aquello lo hacía sonreír estaba bien, ¿no?, acomodó su cabello un poco, y luego salio rumbo a la sala de reuniones, donde según Hermione un muy molesto profesor Klein los esperaría para ver cuales serían los pasos para estabilizar su magia y luego seguirían con los demás en las pruebas para lograr las proyecciones y el ataque al ejercito de criaturas ese.

**--0o0o0--**

-Señor, Macnair ha conseguido sacarle la información a uno de los aurores- dijo Blaise desde la puerta.

Percy, que escribía sobre unos pergaminos, levantó la vista con una sonrisa, -¿En serio? Eso es genial, me gustaría que otro mas de ellos hable y corrobore la información para estar seguros-

-Si, Aswang esta en estos momentos trabajando con otro de ellos, para la tarde le tendremos mas noticias-

Percy hizo un asentimiento complacido con la cabeza antes de continuar con los trazos sobre los mapas de Inglaterra, indicándole a Blaise que se podía retirar.

**--0o0o0--**

-El problema que tienen ustedes lo podremos resolver luego, cuando haya mas tiempo y calma- respondió el profesor Klein hacia los cuatro chicos –Ahora solo necesito que estén alejados el uno del otro y se concentren en encontrar a los culpables de todo este embrollo, o cualquier otra cosa a lo que los aurores se dediquen-

-¿Es decir, que nos esta sacando de la misión?- preguntó ofendida Hermione.

-Si, señorita Granger, eso quise decir, ustedes no son lo suficientemente eh… Estables, para poder ayudarnos-

-¡Pero somos los únicos que lo hemos logrado, y tenemos el contacto con el niño!- reclamó Harry.

-Eso es irrelevante, pues prefiero empezar de cero que tener que seguir lidiando con ustedes- replicó el profesor poniéndose de pie –Además ya estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones, al parecer les gusta siempre ser lo héroes, sin importarles a quienes ponen en riesgo-

-Eso es prejuicioso- reclamó Hermione.

-Si, ¿con quien estuvo hablando, con los reporteros del profeta o algo así?- respondió Ron, que ya estaba bastante colorado por la rabia e indignación que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Nos esta echando solo por que no le caemos bien?- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, la mesa empezó a vibrar ligeramente, Harry sintió el movimiento, aunque Draco, que se dedicaba a ver al profesor con rabia, no lo notó

-Usted sientes señor Malfoy, sabe muy bien de su poca estabilidad de magia, no querrá destrozar el laboratorio como ha hecho con otros sitios ¿o si?-

Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo. –Basta Draco, vamos, Jhonson ya nos debe estar esperando en el ministerio-

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie y le dieron una mirada rencorosa antes de salir del laboratorio, seguidos por Draco y Hermione, los cuatro caminaron en silencio, aun sin poder creer que los habían sacado de la misión, hasta que la voz de Edith los hizo detenerse.

-Lo siento, yo creo que ustedes son los mas capaces para esto, es solo que él a veces es muy… terco ¿Lo entienden no?-

-Solo esperamos que pueda encontrar la forma de acabar con esto antes que se ponga peor- dijo Draco fríamente antes de girarse y seguir avanzando, los demás le dieron miradas de disculpas antes de seguir a Draco por el pasillo hacia la salida de la ruidosa Londres muggle, era medio día y las calles estaban llenas de personas caminando apuradamente de un lado a otro, con sus abrigos cubriéndose del viento helado que había empezado a soplar.

Era increíble como todos ellos podían estar allí, como si nada ocurriera, como si todo estuviera bien, ajenos a todo conocimiento, mientras ellos caminaban mirando a todos lados, alertas, rumbo al caldero chorreante, para volver al mundo mágico, en donde cada vez entendían menos lo que estaba pasando, donde solo podían esperar a que todo se solucione pronto y hacer el mejor esfuerzo por proteger a los que querían.

**--0o0o0--**

_Gracias a todos por leer, gracias a los que comentan, me mandan sus opiniones y críticas, me encanta leerlas todas._

_Un beso y nos leemos pronto_

_Pao _


	11. Chapter 11: LA GUERRA DE LOS TRES DÍAS

CAPITULO 9 LA BATALLA DE LOS TRES DIAS : Día uno

Hola a todos,

Lamento la ausencia, no pude acercarme a una computadora en varios días, pese a que ya tenía el capitulo escrito…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado un comentario, trataré de responder lo mas pronto posible…

Antes de leer, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON **

**CAPITULO 11****: **

**LA GUERRA DE LOS TRES DIAS : DÍA UNO**

El mundo mágico había entrado nuevamente en guerra, y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no se sabia contra quien se luchaba, no habían profecías que hablaran de un posible salvador, o un señor oscuro que proclamara ideas sobre la pureza de sangre, lo único que tenían a su alrededor era la destrucción de hogares, de pueblos enteros, toda comunidad mágica estaba siendo atacada, de la peor manera, por elementos no corpóreos, aquellos a los que un hechizo no les hace nada, y que para mayor crueldad tenían la apariencia de niños, era imposible el atacar a un niño, y aunque algunos en su desesperación lo habían hecho solo habían conseguido darle al aire.

No había ninguna petición que cumplir por la paz, nadie a quien entregar para que todo terminara, simplemente aquello era un exterminio, de la peor manera, los niños eran alejados de sus padres, como había ocurrido con los niños del orfanato y los del expreso de Hogwarts, y así pues el mundo mágico se levantaba en armas, contra un enemigo invisible e intocable.

Lo primero en caer había sido el ministerio de Magia, pese a la seguridad que había en el edificio, en la madrugada se había iniciado un gran ataque, usando rutas de acceso que solo conocían los aurores, entradas secretas y creadas para evacuar al ministro y los miembros del Wizegamont, en caso de un ataque, aquellas que los ingenieros habían creado y los mas diestros aurores y trabajadores de misterios habían hechizado para protección de todos ellos, se convirtió en una gran trampa, de la cual no salió vivo ninguno.

Harry jadeó un poco, tratando de recuperarse de la imagen que segundos antes había visto, a su lado Hermione le dio una palmada en la espalda. La chica tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de hablar, tratando de alejar la sensación de nauseas -Vamos, tenemos que seguir evacuándolos-

-Lo sé, es solo que…-

-Ya lo sé, Jhonson no merecía esto…- murmuró ella mientras hacía que el chico se pusiera de pie, ambos se habían quedado en el ministerio, terminando de buscar sobrevivientes, aunque no habían encontrado a ninguno si habían hallado el cadáver del que había sido su jefe durante tantos años, aplastado por unas enormes piedras, Harry no lo pudo soportar, los horrores de perder gente alrededor nuevamente, como años antes, durante la época de Voldemort, pensó que aquello no volvería, y allí estaba nuevamente, el cuerpo de Jhonson, con el rostro desfigurado por las piedras y los golpes, era increíble pensar que poco antes del ataque habían estado discutiendo sobre la mejor posición para hacer guardias en el ministerio.

Él, al igual que varios de los jefes que estaban allí, habían tratado de proteger al ministro y los miembros del wizegamont y ahora todos habían terminado muertos.

Menos de una hora después del ataque al ministerio, cuando los aurores aun seguían sacando cuerpos de los escombros de lo que antes era el imponente edificio, se dio uno nuevo, esta vez se trató del hospital San Mungo, las paredes habían caído, por las explosiones, los mendimagos y enfermeras habían tratado de proteger a sus pacientes, muriendo muchos en el proceso.

Draco no había esperado que alguien le prohíba o autorice a moverse del ministerio, simplemente había desaparecido rumbo a San Mungo, quedaba mucho menos aun que de lo que había quedado del ministerio, su propio miedo, el olor a sangre y muerte alrededor lo hicieron por un momento dar una arcada, inclinándose a un lado y pensando que vomitaría, tomó aire varias veces antes de reponerse, ajustó mas su capa, dándose seguridad –Soy un auror, estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¡por todos los demonios!- se regañó en voz alta antes de empezar a caminar, poco a poco sintió alrededor a mas aurores apareciendo por todos lados, él solo tenía en mente encontrar a una persona, a su hermano.

Draco dio varias vueltas alrededor de los escombros, gritó muchas veces el nombre de Shane pero ya no había nadie en pie para contestar, preguntó a los demás aurores, pero no muchos le hicieron mucho caso, y los que si, le dijeron que si lo encontraban lo llamarían.

-¿Ya has buscado en el bosque de Dean?- le dijo una chica morena, con el cabello entrenzado, que vestía la túnica de auror y que removía los escombros tratando de encontrar personas vivas.

-¿El bosque…?... ¿Qué harían allí?- preguntó confundido Draco.

-Han evacuado hacia allá, es mas, todos trataremos de evacuar a los heridos allí, ¿no te lo dijeron cuando te asignaron a esta zona?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Debí perderme esa parte de la explicación…. ¡Gracias!- dijo antes de desaparecerse rumbo a aquel bosque que no había visto desde la vez en que, junto con los demás usaron como punto de referencia para escapar de los mortífagos en el ataque Grindmuld Place.

En cuanto los primeros indicios de ataque habían llegado la mayoría de los mendimagos habían tratado de evacuar a los pacientes, por suerte para ellos, tenían ya un plan en caso de que algo así sucediera, después de todo, estaban al tanto de la real gravedad de la situación por la cantidad de heridos que llegaban luego de cada ataque, se hizo lo posible por trasladar heridos, pacientes, equipo, pociones y muebles hacia el viejo bosque Dean, que ya antes había sido usado para la copa mundial de quiditch y que ofrecía mucha seguridad para esperar que el ataque terminara y ayudar a curar a los heridos.

**--0o0o0--**

-Butlher estará a cargo… o eso parece- murmuró Ron hacia Hermione y Harry, que estaban terminando de remover unas piedras.

-¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Hermione mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el borde de su túnica.

-Esta allá, indicándole a todos donde tienen que ir…- señaló Ron hacia el medio de un grupo, Butlher agitaba los brazos y señalaba a un mapa mientras un grupo de aurores asentía en silencio, poco después esos desaparecieron, Butlher dio una mirada mas a su mapa y levantó la vista, buscando gente, en cuanto los ubicó se les acercó caminando rápidamente.

-Lamento lo de Jhonson- les dijo a modo de saludo, los tres asintieron en silencio, -Necesito que reúnan a su gente y vayan a…- consultó con un enorme mapa, en donde tenía marcadas varias partes – Sheffield, deben tratar de proteger a los muggles, aunque aparentemente aun no hay reportes de ataques a ellos, solo a los mago, se están creando campamentos para trasladar a todos los heridos y refugiados-

-Si, Señor, pero cual será nuestro plan, es decir solo protegernos y arrinconarnos en los campamentos?- preguntó Harry.

-Por ahora si, Potter, esperemos encontrar pronto una solución- dijo él sin dejar de mirar el mapa, levantó la varita e hizo un nuevo trazo sobre un punto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia otro grupo mas.

-Hay que buscar a los demás…- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba con la mirada alrededor.

-Yo voy por Draco, esta en San Mungo- dijo Harry.

-No, mejor tu ve por Daniel y Susan, yo voy por él, nos vemos en Sheffield- apuró en corregir Ron. Harry le dio una mirada de desconcierto, pero no se opuso, solo hizo un asentimiento, y junto a Hermione empezaron a buscar entre los demás a los chicos.

Ron se desapareció para llegar hasta San Mungo, sorprendiéndose de lo mal que pintaba la situación.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane murmuró un par de hechizos mas y pronto el hombre herido al que atendía dejó de sangrar, lo cubrió con una sabana y pasó al siguiente paciente, en este caso una mujer, la habían encontrado inconciente, debajo de las paredes de lo que posiblemente había sido su casa, eso le había comentado una de las enfermeras, que hacía la evaluación previa de los pacientes, el bosque no ofrecía las mejores condiciones para curar, pero por suerte ellos conocían hechizos que podían darle toda la esterilidad y privacidad en el caso de requerir hacer una cirugía de emergencia, aunque Shane esperaba que no sean necesarias. Aunque estaban dentro de unas carpas bastante grandes pudo ver por la entrada como afuera todo estaba ya iluminado, la mañana había llegado en medio del ajetreo y las curaciones, por un momento pensó en Draco, esperando que se encontrara bien, que no se metiera en ningún lío mayor y que por nada del mundo llegará herido, empezó con el proceso de curación a la mujer mientras constataba que solo tenía un leve golpe y que se repondría, dio un par de hechizos mas, no usó ninguna poción, pues ya su jefe le había dicho que tendrían que economizar.

Caminó hacia la siguiente camilla, cuando un golpe en el estomago, de quien ni siquiera vio llegar le cortó el aire, levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y con ambos brazos abrazando su abdomen, y se encontró con unos furiosos ojos grises.

-Eres un idiota…- gimió Draco en medio de su furia y alivio, había aparecido minutos antes en el campamento, el cual era un alboroto completo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, aurores cargando heridos y mujeres indicando lugares libres para dejarlos, durante algún tiempo nadie se paró a contestarle, hasta que encontró a Luna, que para alivio del rubio, le comentó que estaba en la madriguera con los señores Weasley y su padre cuando la alarma llegó, y ahora estaban allí, sanos y salvos tratando de ayudar en todo lo posible, fue ella la que le indicó en cual de las carpas encontrar a Shane.

-Yo también me alegro de verte…- dijo entrecortadamente Shane irguiéndose completamente –Y supongo que el golpe fue solo cariño-

Draco se abrazó a él, asustándolo por un segundo, pensando que le daría un nuevo golpe, cuando entendió, también se abrazó a su hermano, sintió una pequeña vibración, _mas magia descontrolada, _pensó con pesar, no era el mejor momento para que Draco no se encontrara en total control de sus poderes.

–Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- murmuraba Draco entrecortadamente.

-Hey, no pasa nada…-

-Pensé… el sitio estaba destruido… no sabía donde estabas-

Shane se separó un poco del cuerpo de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos, estaban rojos y aun un poco húmedos -Ya, yo también lo siento…todo esta bien ¿ves?- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Draco asintió –Lamento lo que dije… no fue en serio, estaba…-

-Descontrolado, no importa, en serio-

-¡Draco!- gritó una voz desde la entrada ambos se giraron para ver a Ron mirándolos –Tenemos que ir a Sheffield-

-Si, Vale- dijo hacia Ron.

-Cuídate, Draco, no quiero tener que reñirte luego por que vengas lastimado- dijo Shane con una media sonrisa.

-Si, ya, me portaré bien… nos vemos- dijo mientras salía y le daba el alcance a Ron.

Shane vio a su hermano salir, y volvió a rogar por que en verdad nada mas malo pasara ya.

**--0o0o0--**

Sheffield era un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba escondido entre dos bosques, tenía una gran cantidad de calles y tiendas mágicas, y estaba escondida a los ojos de los muggles, Harry recordó que en alguna ocasión, por una misión menor había estado allí, y que le había agradado la tranquilidad de sus calles, mucho menos transitadas que las de Hogsmade, sin embargo, cuando apareció, junto a Hermione, Daniel y Susan ya nada quedaba de esa tranquilidad, en el cielo azul de la mañana aun se podían ver a algunas de las figuras doradas desaparecer, del pueblo y sus calles ya casi no quedaba nada en pie, había gran cantidad de humo y pequeños incendios por todos lados.

-Probemos si los intercomunicadores funcionan- dijo Susan a su lado, todos hicieron un asentimiento y presionaron el botón en su capa, probando la transmisión.

-Esta entrecortado, pero creo que nos servirá- dijo Daniel,

-Bien, entonces… hay que tomar distintas direcciones…- dijo Hermione mirando hacia la plaza, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Los demás asintieron y Susan y Daniel se perdieron por una pequeña calle lateral, iban susurrando hechizos para encontrar a alguna persona atrapada entre los escombros, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia el lado de la plaza haciendo lo mismo cuando el sonido de una aparición los hizo girarse con las varitas en alto, Ron y Draco habían llegado. Suspiraron aliviados y esperaron a que ellos los alcanzaran para continuar juntos el recorrido.

**--0o0o0--**

Las luces brillaban tan fuertes que no era necesario siquiera utilizar un hechizo para distinguir que lo que ocurría en el pueblo, desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía, Remus hizo un gesto negativo.

-¿Crees que lleguen hasta aquí?- preguntó a su lado Severus.

-Por que lo harían, no tenemos nada para ellos, es decir, solo estamos los profesores- dijo Tonks mientras sus manos sostenían su vientre, desde la mañana se sentía extraña, anticipando que algo estaba por suceder, tal vez el alumbramiento, y no podía pasar en el peor momento.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó algo preocupado Remus hacia su esposa.

-¡Si, claro que si! No me mandaras a la cama en un momento así- respondió ella con aire ofendido.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras miraba hacia el cielo de Hogsmade nuevamente, habían cada vez mas criaturas y humo que salía del pueblo –Lo están destruyendo… ¿Como se supone que se luche contra ellos?-

-No se puede, son energía, magia pura, es lo que explicó Harry- respondió Remus aun sin quitar la vista de su esposa, pensando que había allí algo que ella no le había dicho, la posible fecha del parto era aun en un par de semanas y rogó por que a su pequeño no se le ocurriera salir antes.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco levantó en brazos a una mujer, se veía herida, pero aun respiraba, aunque estuviera inconciente, se pregunto si en el bosque Dean aun quedaría espacio para recibir mas heridos, ya era pasado del medio día, y ya no podía ni recordar la cantidad de heridos que había llevado, los intercomunicadores hacia mucho que habían dejado de funcionar, según ellos dedujeron debido a la cantidad de magia en el ambiente, todos lo habían sentido y aun se preguntaban si los muggles ya habían notado todo el desbarajuste, buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus compañeros, pero ya todos se habían dispersado, una pequeña preocupación por cuan lejos podría haber llegado Harry se clavó en su pecho, pese a saber que Harry era el mejor en ese tipo de situaciones, como antaño, la preocupación se apodero de él, dio un suspiro pensando que en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer para encontrarlo en ese momento, giró sobre el mismo, agradeciendo que al menos aun era posible aparecerse en determinados lugares pese todo, ya le habían contado en sus constantes idas y venidas, en donde tenía contacto con los aurores que estaban en otras ciudades, que algunos sitios ya simplemente estaban bloqueados y que habían tenido que instalar allí mismo los campamentos de ayuda. Se apareció en el bosque de Dean, y dejó a la mujer en una de las improvisadas camillas entre tantas otras, buscó durante un par de minutos a alguien conocido, entre los heridos, para su alivio no había nadie, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que buscar entre los cadáveres no seria mala idea tampoco, sin embargo se negó a ello, no necesitaba esa preocupación, a su lado apareció Manek, un chico que pertenecía a otra unidad de aurores y que había coincidido con Draco en mas de una discoteca, cargaba en brazos a un chico joven, sus cabellos rojo fuego llamaron la atención de Draco, se le hacía ligeramente conocido, aunque no podría determinar de donde.

-Hey, Malfoy, donde están ustedes trabajando?- le pregunto Manek mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de auror, que lucia sucia y rota.

-Nosotros estamos en Sheffield, ya no queda mucho que hacer en realidad, solo ver cuantos mas podemos sacar, esos malditos espectros andan aun rondando, y no los podemos ni atacar- dijo con fastidio Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto y encendía un cigarro, desde la noche anterior no había podido comer nada, y aunque el estrés de la situación en si no le permitiría comer, aquella era una buena forma (por lo menos para el rubio) de engañar a su estomago, extendió el paquete hacia Manek, el cual negó amablemente, dio una larga calada, pensando que tal vez aquello lograría calmarlo, había tanta gente que conocía y que no sabia siquiera como estaba. –¿Ustedes donde andan?- preguntó mas que nada para pasar el pequeño momento de descanso.

-Nosotros estamos en Manchester, el boulevard mágico ha quedado completamente destrozado, nada en pie, muchos muertos, muchos heridos- comentó el chico negando con la cabeza.

-Demonios… ¿has estado en el local de "Le Vempire" por casualidad?-

-¿Te refieres al que no tiene puertas, al final del boulevard?, si, ya no queda nada de él-

-¡Joder!- dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras tiraba el cigarro al piso –Nos vemos- murmuró antes de desaparecer para aparecer en aquel boulevard, las calles eran completamente diferentes a lo que podía recordar, por un momento había dudado si es que había aparecido en el lugar correcto, pero estudiando mejor el lugar se dio cuenta que lamentablemente si se encontraba en aquel sitio.

Al fondo del boulevard vio lo que era ahora un espacio vacío, en donde antes estaba el local y el departamento de Ariel , el corazón empezó a dar brincos, no quedaba ya nada de aquel sitio, se preguntó si la suerte habría sido tal que simplemente Ariel hubiera salido antes del ataque, aunque sabía que aquello era improbable.

Un grupo de aurores llamó su atención, al centro de una pequeña plaza se habían armado algunas carpas, y el revuelo era bastante, se encaminó hacia allí y se encontró con algunas caras conocidas, no solo de aurores, si no también de miembros que había conocido en la orden del fénix. Saludó con un gesto a todos ellos, y no se detuvo a preguntar, sabía que era más fácil buscarlo él mismo.

Buscó entre las carpas a alguno de los bartenders del local de Ariel, o a Ariel mismo, pero no logró encontrar a nadie, anduvo bastante tiempo en eso, ya el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse dando inicio a la noche, al principio no había querido ir a la zona donde estaban apilados los cadáveres, sin embargo sintió que no le quedaba mayor opción, caminó hasta allí y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, tomando aire y preparándose para lo que podría encontrar cuando una mano en el hombro lo hizo sobresaltar, al girar pudo verlo, con el cabello chamuscado, la túnica hecha tirones, tenía un par de golpes en la cara, pero en pie y vivo, Ariel lo miraba con aquellos ojos casi amarillos que en ese momento demostraban miedo y terror.

-¡Merlín bendito!!- gritó Draco tirándose sobre los brazos de Ariel, el cual trastabillo pero Draco lo sujeto antes de caer –lo siento…- murmuró apenado el rubio mientras lo alejaba un poco para inspeccionarlo.

-Draco… Ernest… el no lo logró, yo no pude sacarlo a tiempo… y luego… aquellas horribles criaturas… las luces, cuando desperté aquí ya todo había pasado….pero no pude sacarlo- dijo entrecortadamente el hombre, Draco sabía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, Ernest, era el hombre que atendía la barra del bar desde hacía muchos años, casi desde que el local había abierto y era un buen amigo de Ariel. Draco se abrazó a él con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho- le murmuró suavemente al oído, -pero estoy tan feliz que estés bien, yo… yo estaba designado a otro sitio, y entonces me he encontrado con un amigo y me ha dicho lo que pasó aquí, estaba tan asustado, pensé que te podías haber…- pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, Ariel era uno de los mejores amigos que tenía, y el miedo de perderlo lo estaba afectando.

-Estoy bien… me han dicho que puedo ayudar, por suerte no tengo nada mas que cortes… todo esto es espantoso, nadie sabe nada de lo que esta realmente pasando- dijo Ariel notando la preocupación de Draco.

-Vale, yo tengo que volver…- dijo separándose un poco de él -Esto acabará pronto- mintió el rubio con eso último, pues en realidad no sabia si aquello tendría pronto fin, mas aun no teniendo ningún arma ni nada –Mantente a salvo, nos veremos pronto ¿si?- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Si, lo haré… vamos no te preocupes por mi, mejor anda a pelear contra los malos, ¿no dices siempre que ese es tu trabajo?- le dijo Ariel con una sonrisa, cuando se separaron del abrazo Draco sintió que alguien los observaba, cuando volteó sintió una opresión en el pecho, mientras sus ojos coincidían con la verde mirada de Harry, echando fuego por los ojos.

**--0o0o0o--**

-¿Tu eres Potter?- preguntó una voz detrás de él Harry se giró sobresaltado para ver a una chica, que él conocía, trabajaba en el laboratorio de Klein.

-Si… soy yo-

-OH, ¡genial!- dijo ella con alivio, -He estado buscándolos por todos lados, pero es imposible en este sitio- dijo dando una mirada preocupada alrededor.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿a quien mas buscabas?-

-A ti y a Malfoy, Edith dice que los necesita, al parecer lograron terminar con las preparaciones para lo que ustedes ya saben, es lo que me dijeron, y los necesitan… ¿Malfoy esta por aquí?-

-No, pero lo puedo encontrar…-

-Bien, te explicaré entonces….-

**--0o0o0--**

-Harry… -susurró Draco algo incomodo por la situación, se sentía como descubierto haciendo algo malo, aunque sabía que aquello era una estupidez.

-OH… ¿es él? - preguntó Ariel examinando al chico con cierto descaro, ciertamente Draco tenía razón, no que fuera el mas guapo del mundo, pero algo en él irradiaba sensualidad y la rabia de sus ojos eran realmente excitante.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que _es él_?- preguntó desconcertado hacia el hombre que segundos antes había estado abrazando a Draco, se veía que era mayor, y la forma como habían estado demostraba una unión entre ambos, Harry se preguntó si es que en realidad no seria el novio o algo así del rubio, uno que mantendría oculto por alguna razón. -¿Le has hablado de mi?- preguntó Harry hacia Draco, que aun lo miraba sorprendido.

-Hola yo soy Ariel- dijo el hombre extendiendo una mano, la cual fue ignorada por Harry por completo, él cual se cruzó de brazos, Ariel hizo un bufido de fastidio antes de retirar la mano.

-Draco, es increíble como hasta en un momento como este puedes ir recolectando conquistas- le reprochó Harry.

-¿Te has vuelto loco…?- le respondió Draco

Pero la carcajada de Ariel los hizo girar a ambos –El cree que yo soy tu conquista… que gracioso, en serio Draco…- dijo suelto de huesos, aunque sentía una extraña ráfaga de viento alrededor, era extraño, nunca había percibido la magia de Draco, tal vez era de Harry, ya le habían dicho que era un mago muy poderoso.

Harry multiplicó su mirada de odio por mil, y se giró a ver a Draco nuevamente, -Klein nos esta llamando, te busqué por todos lados, pensé que algo te podía haber pasado, fui al bosque de Dean y me encontré con Manek, él me dijo que estabas aquí posiblemente, ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que debas estar por este lado – las palabras de Harry sonaron a reproche, reproche que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, después de todo ¿a él que le importaba lo que hiciera?

-Ya, ya, ahórrate el discurso, Jhonson habrá muerto pero eso aun no te convierte en el jefe- le dijo Draco de mal humor.

-Draco… - le murmuró Harry dolido, pero Draco se volvió a abrazar a Ariel, solo que en esta ocasión sabía que Harry lo miraba y quería causar el mayor daño posible.

-Cuídate… nos veremos- le dijo Draco a Ariel acariciándole una mejilla.

-Eres un muy mal chico, es obvio que esta celoso y tú solo lo picas mas- le murmuró lo mas bajo posible Ariel, Draco se soltó del abrazo por completo y le sonrió, Ariel continuó hablando –y tú eres el que tiene que cuidarse, se supone que tu tienes que ayudar a que termine todo esto ¿no?-

-Siempre me das el trabajo mas difícil ¿eh?- le respondió Draco antes de darle la espalda y alcanzar a Harry que estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de una manera extraña unos cuantos pasos más lejos.

-Entonces…- le dijo Draco

-Klein nos quiere en el laboratorio ya mismo, solo conseguí un traslador, así que si me permites- respondió Harry fríamente mientras extendía su brazo, Draco asintió y tomó el brazo pronto ambos sintieron la sensación de ser absorbidos para segundos después aparecer en la misma sala de reuniones donde se habían reunido días antes, sorprendiéndoles que pese a todo se mantenía en pie.

-Ya era hora… pensé que les había pasado algo- les reprochó Edith que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada en una de las paredes.

-Lo siento, es que alguien tenía que despedirse de su novio- le explicó Harry señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia Draco.

-Al menos tengo uno que me es fiel, es un avance ¿no crees Harry?- le contestó Draco.

-JA, si tu lo dices-

-No todos son de tu calaña-

-NO ME COMPARES CON TODOS ESOS QUE TE ANDAS TIRANDO POR ALLI…-

-NO LES LLEGARÍAS NI A LOS TALONES-

-¡BASTA!!- Interrumpió Edith a Harry que ya abría la boca para contestar, –Pero lo que hay que ver… vamos, el profesor nos esta esperando- dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía por uno de los pasillos. –Y tú, Malfoy, ya trata de controlarte, es irritante sentir tu rabia alrededor- Harry y Draco se miraron un par de segundos antes de salir y seguir a Edith.

Draco avanzó por el angosto pasillo pensando si es que Harry realmente estaba celoso de Ariel. _Que capullo, me engaña, luego se larga dos años y viene a hacerme escenas de celos._ Volteó el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Harry a la cara, sus ojos se encontraron y le dio una mirada de rabia, Ya se enteraría de lo que es bueno cuando toda aquella locura terminara.

Harry sintió tanta ira en la mirada de Draco que no pudo mas que bajar la vista, ¿Draco realmente estaría enamorado de Ariel? No, lo había visto con demasiados chicos como para creer que en verdad tenían una relación, pero la forma en que se abrazaban, se hablaban, y Ariel sabía de su existencia, todo era demasiado confuso, de lo único que podía ya estar seguro era que el Draco al que amaba ya no existía, el que tenía a su lado era otro Draco, uno que no lo amaba, que lo odiaba tanto o mas que en la escuela.

**--0o0o0--**

-Los aurores ya no se dan abasto, hay demasiados ataques- afirmó Fred hacia Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, y varios chicos mas del antiguo ED que habían coincido en el campamento del bosque Dean.

-Entonces tendremos que ayudar- secundó Angelina.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió animado Neville. –¿Como lo haremos?-

-Tenemos escobas y un mapa, creo que podemos hacer algo con esto- dijo George mientras empezaba a distribuir las escobas entre los que estaban presentes, -Lo siento algunos tendrán que compartirlas-

-¿Ya no podemos simplemente aparecer?- preguntó Anthony Goldstein mientras le recibía de manos de uno de los gemelos una de las escobas viejas que habían rescatado de la madriguera antes que esta explotara.

-No en todos los sitios, en algunos hay tal descontrol de magia que es peligroso, han llegado ya varios escindidos por esa razón- explicó Fred.

**--0o0o0--**

El profesor Klein miraba hacia los dos chicos evaluadoramente, mientras con una mano acariciaba su larga barba, -Señorita Gayte, no es que no confíe en usted, pero realmente preferiría no tener que usar a estos dos-

Edith dedicó una mirada de resentimiento al profesor antes de contestar –Profesor, usted sabe que no tenemos a nadie más, estamos en mitad de esta guerra, si no los usamos a ellos no podremos detener nada-

-Oh, Señorita Gayte, créame que soy conciente de que estamos en medio de un exterminio, pero es que ya se lo he mencionado antes, estos dos están, como decirlo, dañados, su vinculo esta dañado…-

Harry y Draco miraban alternativamente al profesor Klein y a Edith, mientras hablaban, hasta que por fin Harry decidió intervenir, algo fastidiado por que hablaran de ambos como si no estuvieran allí.

-No lo entiende, estamos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, mientras fuera todo el departamento de aurores esta luchando contra los espectros de niños…-

-Proyecciones de la magia de los niños- interrumpió Draco, Harry levantó una ceja hacia el rubio antes de continuar.

-Proyecciones o lo que sea, lo cierto es que tenemos mas de dos centenas de niños extraviados, no deberíamos ponernos a eso?-

-Ve señorita Gayte, a eso es a lo que me refiero- dijo levantando un dedo y señalando a los dos chicos –Ellos no se llevan bien, no pueden ni defenderse sin lanzarse a discutir, es importante que comprendan que lo que harán implicara que confíen el uno en el otro y ellos parecen no estar preparados para eso-

-Me parece que eso es irrelevante- afirmó Draco –Harry y yo trabajamos juntos, y lo hacemos bastante bien-

-Por favor, profesor- argumentó Edith con aire cansado –Ellos están bien, pasaron todas las pruebas, sus magias se reconocen y coordinan a la perfección, sin dejar de considerar el punto más importante aquí, la magia de aquel niño los llama a ambos-

El profesor Klein los miró un par de minutos mas, alternando entre los ojos verdes y los grises –Bien, señor Malfoy, mejor será que deje aquel resentimiento de lado por el momento-

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero el profesor lo interrumpió –Y usted señor Potter, hay un aura de tristeza alrededor suyo, lo mejor será que la deje de lado, concéntrese en el objetivo, cualquier pena o problema lo podrá resolver luego-

Harry lo miró confundido, ¿aura de tristeza? Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio. Sentía la mirada de Draco clavada en él.

-Bien chicos, entonces, manos a la obra, vayamos al laboratorio- dijo Edith con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, los chicos la siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un gran salón blanco, donde solo había una gran cama, y unas sillas alrededor, ambos miraron la cama y a la chica interrogantemente.

-Bien, entonces, si se ponen cómodos…- dijo el profesor Klein, quien también los había seguido.

-Disculpe, no comprendo bien, ¿que es exactamente lo que haremos en esa cama?- preguntó Draco alejándose de Harry unos cuantos pasos.

-Bueno, pensé que la señorita Gayte ya se los había explicado, se acostaran allí, se tomaran de las manos para garantizar la unión y dependencia de ambas magias y luego proyectaran su magia de la misma manera que los niños lo están haciendo, solo que esta vez nosotros los guiaremos y supervisaremos desde aquí para que puedan salir y buscar el lugar desde donde están operando- explicó el profesor con exasperación.

-Ah… entiendo…- murmuró Harry, que no podía dejar de sentir la incomodidad de Draco al respecto.

-Es a lo que me refiero, Señorita Gayte, ellos no están cómodos juntos, no se como pretende que ambos se proyecten juntos a gran escala de esta manera-

-Pero mandarlos separados puede ser una opción…- dijo la chica.

-mmm… muy peligrosa diría yo… en este tipo de casos es posible que se pierdan, por eso se necesitan el uno al otro, pero si ellos están dispuestos a hacerlo de ese modo, solo tendremos que modificar algunas pequeñas cosas y…-

-No, espere… - dijo Harry tratando de conectar con la mirada de Draco, que tenía la vista puesta sobre la cama.-¿Podrían dejarnos solos?, tan solo unos minutos, nosotros creo que necesitamos hablar…-

La mente de Draco divagaba en el tener a Harry echado a su lado, tomados de la mano, sintiendo su aroma y su cuerpo, y aquello lo turbaba demasiado, sin embargo la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos se perdiera y no volviera a su cuerpo tampoco era algo que le agradara demasiado. Cuando escuchó la petición de Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente, no habían estado solos desde aquella horrible pelea en el bar unas semanas atrás, cuando ambos se habían terminado gritando cosas horribles e hirientes, para terminar con Harry diciéndole que lo amaba. Mala idea seguir por ese camino, se recriminó el rubio.

-Draco…- empezó Harry acercándose al chico, Draco instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. –creo que debemos dejar todo esto de lado, se que te es difícil confiar en mi… pero aunque sea durante la misión debemos hacer una tregua, por lo menos por los niños, por aquel niño que nos reclama de manera tan insistente-

-Entiendo… sé que tienes razón…- dijo el chico, bajando la mirada, no se dio cuenta cuando Harry había llegado hasta su lado hasta que unos dedos acariciaron su mejilla suavemente, de la misma manera que las había sentido cuando estaba semi-inconciente en San Mungo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry, mirándolo de una manera diferente a la forma como lo había hecho durante las ultimas semanas, no pudo evitar el preguntar –Tu… tu fuiste a verme cuando estaba en San Mungo ¿verdad?-

Harry mostró su sorpresa ante la pregunta, y no pudo más que asentir en silencio, temiendo que aquello creara una reacción negativa en el rubio, sin embargo aquella nunca llegó, Draco se había quedado en silencio, así que continuó hablando –Escucha, sé que hemos peleado y mucho… y lo lamento, en serio, lo que dije la otra noche, en el bar…-

-No… no lo digas… ahora no… - dijo Draco alejándose unos pasos de él y dándole la espalda. Sentía la mejilla que Harry había acariciado minutos antes ligeramente fría.

Harry miró la espalda de Draco, sintiéndose mas triste por aquella respuesta, por un estúpido segundo había creído que Draco le diría que también lo amaba. No sería la primera vez que ante un peligro eminente ambos revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Draco tomó aire un par de veces, no quería escuchar, si Harry le diría que lo que había dicho aquella noche no era cierto, definitivamente no quería escucharlo, no ahora, ahora necesitaban concentrarse en cosas mas importantes, como le había dicho el profesor minutos antes, condicionó a su mente a alejar cualquier resentimiento, finalmente se giró y encaró nuevamente a Harry. -Bien, creo que podemos hacer esto… por aquel niño, por todos en realidad- dijo con mas firmeza Draco.

-Iré a decírselos…- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación para buscar al profesor Klein y a Edith. La tristeza debe quedar para después, se dijo.

Media hora después ambos aun vistiendo su uniforme de aurores, se recostaban en la cama, ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de sentir aquello como un pequeño deyavü, que les recordaba tiempos mejores, el profesor Klein les acercó un par de viales

-Proyectará su magia- les dijo a la vez que los chicos bebían el contenido, pronto ambos sintieron como su cuerpo se hacía mucho mas pesado, Harry buscó a tientas a través de la cama la mano de Draco y la tomó, Draco la movió de tal manera que sus dedos se entrelazaron, giró el rostro para poder ver a Draco, y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises, Draco sonreía de manera confiada hacia él, por un momento se preguntó si sería efecto de la poción, o si realmente el chico empezaba a confiar nuevamente en él.

Draco contempló los verdes ojos que lo miraban de aquella manera, se preguntó si es que en realidad sería un error el volver a él, si es que Harry le amaba, a veces parecía que no, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que si le amaba, se lo había dicho en San Mungo, se lo había dicho en el bar aquella vez, tal vez… solo tal vez… pensó antes de sentir como un cansancio lo invadía y le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos e hilvanar algún pensamiento mas.

-Bien, empecemos entonces señorita Gayte- dijo el profesor Klein mientras con su varita empezaba a trazar extrañas figuras sobre el cuerpo de ambos, pronto la habitación se llenó de pequeñas luces mientras Edith controlaba atentamente los signos vitales de ambos muchachos.

**--0o0o0o--**

Hermione corrió a través de la demolida calle que cruzaba el callejón Diagon, delante suyo la imagen de varios niños se alzaba imponente a pesar de ser aun pequeños, su varita tembló ligeramente, no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de ellos, así no se tratasen solo de proyecciones, aunque eran demasiado reales, no había forma que ella levantara la varita en contra de un niño, un edificio mas se desplomó a su derecha, y se lanzó al piso cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, algo golpeó contra sus brazos hiriéndola, podía sentir un tibio recorrido por su brazo, de lo que suponía era sangre, espero unos segundos mas antes de levantar la vista, el polvo ya estaba asentándose en el piso, y ahora era ya seguro el caminar, dio un par de pasos mas, mientras examinaba su brazo con detenimiento, era un corto, no tan profundo, murmuró un hechizo curativo y la herida se cerró, dejando solo una rosada línea.

Ron vio al final de la calle a Hermione, y corrió hacia ella, -Hermione…- gritó temiendo que la chica siguiera su camino sin notarlo.

Hermione se volteó a prisa, reconociendo la voz de Ron –Oh… Dios, estás bien…- dijo con alivio mientras el chico la abrazaba con fuerza

-Me tenías preocupado… la magia de los intercomunicadores esta bloqueada… Varios aurores mas han caído cerca de aquí, por un momento temí que…-

Hermione se pegó mas al abrazo del chico, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero ella sabía que no era el momento y las refrenó con energía –Los demás… ¿has sabido algo de ellos?- preguntó, hacía horas que habían avanzado hacia otro poblado, y en el transcurso de la noche, casi sin darse cuenta, por las mismas explosiones y derrumbes habían terminado separándose.

-Draco y Harry están con Klein y Gayte, están intentando solucionarlo, Daniel y Susan están bien, los vi hace poco, todos estamos tratando de controlar las explosiones y seguir evacuando a los heridos.

Hermione se separó del abrazo del chico y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de darle un suave beso en los labios –Te amo…-

-También yo, mi amor, también yo- dijo él cuando se separó del beso

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir ayudando- dijo ella con la resolución claramente pintada en la mirada, Ron le tomó la mano y siguieron avanzando por las calles destruidas murmurando hechizos para ubicar personas atrapadas entre los escombros, mientras la madrugada caía sobre ellos, llevaban ya un día entero en guerra.

**--0o0o0o--**

**Comentarios:**

**Nancy:** _Gracias por todos tus comentarios siempre los leo y se me pasa el contestarlos... Un abrazo y un beso desde Lima, que tengas un lindo fin de semana..._

**Gracias a todos por leer, **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Pao**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos los que están al otro lado de la pantalla.

Después de todo volvemos a nuestro habitual (y bien recibido, si no me equivoco) lunes, listos para empezar la semana, y para ponerle todo el ánimo del mundo.

Como ya se imaginan, seguimos con la guerra… espero que el capitulo les guste y (para que negarlo, es lo que pretendo en realidad) angustie un tantito…tanto como para dejarme un comentario jeje…

Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el reclame de H.P. y el Príncipe mestizo?, no es por nada pero ese niñito realmente me asustó…

Bueno, antes de leer, lo de siempre:

"_Estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero con ellos, solo me divierto y trato de entretener a los demás, además si fueran míos las cosas serían diferentes"_

**Advertencia:** _Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 12****: **

**LA ****GUERRA DE LOS TRES DIAS: DIA DOS**

-Homenun revelio- murmuró Ginny apuntando con la varita hacia los escombros que había entre dos edificios altos, que por alguna razón no habían sido destrozados, una luz celeste emergió del fondo –Neville, aquí hay gente…- gritó hacia su novio, que estaba pasos detrás de ella revisando mas escombros.

-Bien, levitaremos las piedras…- le dijo Neville, apuntó con su varita – ¡Wingardium leviosa! Y una a una fue levitando las grandes piedras.

Ginny hacía lo mismo con su varita, pronto les fue fácil saltar las piedras, avanzaron entre ellas unos cuantos metros y encontraron lo que al parecer era un agujero que se había creado por la forma como las paredes se habían derribado, en el fondo había un grupo de magos, varios chicos y chicas, todos inconcientes, en lo que al parecer había sido una cafetería, -Están inconcientes… yo puedo levitar unos cuantos y tu…- murmuró Ginny mirando hacia el interior pero se detuvo cuando ninguna voz le contestó giró para ver que pasaba con Neville, la figura de su novio tendido en el piso, inconciente, la hizo soltar un grito de terror, delante suyo la imagen transparente de cinco niños la miraban atentamente, antes de sentir un frío en su pecho, cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novio inconciente también.

Las pequeñas criaturas siguieron revoloteando por el lugar, y pronto los edificios que estaban cerca cayeron también, cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

**--0o0o0o--**

Remus sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Tonks, temiendo perderla en el camino, el bosque era cada vez más espeso y difícil de cruzar, a lo alto ya no se podía distinguir el cielo, cada vez todo se ponía más oscuro por lo tupido de los árboles.

-Remus, ¿estás seguro que es por acá?- preguntó Snape entrecortadamente por la velocidad con la que avanzaban.

-Si, Hagrid me explicó cual era el camino, sé que aun falta regular, pero no nos podemos detener ahora- respondió el licántropo sin dejar de apurar su paso mientras le daba una mirada critica a tonks, su cabello lucía ahora de un color gris, según le atribuía ella a la debilidad y el cansancio de estar en plena huída a tan solo un par de semanas del tiempo programado para alumbrar.

-Por mi no nos detendremos-dijo ella hacia su esposo –No hasta que el bebe este a salvo- Tonks sintió una ligera patada en el estomago que la hizo sonreír unos segundos, su bebe se manifestaba con mayor fuerza cada vez.

-Espero que al niño no se le ocurra nacer en este momento- gruñó Snape sin dejar de apurar el paso también, poniéndose al otro lado de la futura madre, temiendo que por el esfuerzo en cualquier momento cayera al piso, entendía que ella era fuerte, pero ninguno de ellos había dormido nada desde el día anterior, en que habían atacado Hogsmade, durante la madrugada finalmente pasó lo que habían temido durante todo el día, Hogwarts había sido atacado, muchas de sus paredes y torres habían sido derrumbadas, sabían que lamentablemente varios de los profesores habían perecido, durante el tiempo que intentaron defenderse el grupo se separó, y finalmente cuando la mañana había llegado habían decidido huir hacia el bosque, rogando por no encontrar mayor peligro y llegar a una de las cuevas de las que Remus tenía conocimiento, se podrían refugiar hasta que todo terminara.

Siguieron corriendo a velocidad sorteando árboles y algunos obstáculos del camino, a Remus, el no cruzarse con ninguna de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque le daba muy mala corazonada, estaba con los sentidos alerta al máximo, listo para defender a su mujer y su hijo con la vida si era necesario, agradeciendo que no hubiera luna llena hasta dentro de una semana mas.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La sensación de proyectarse de esa manera era completamente diferente a todo lo que habían sentido en las experiencias anteriores, estaban ya demasiado lejos de sus cuerpos para verificar si todo estaba bien, y el solo hecho de estar allí y percibir algunas cosas les daba señales de que todo iba mas o menos de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Cuando por fin habían abierto los ojos ambos seguían tomados de la mano, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de soltarse, se dedicaron a estudiar el paisaje que los rodeaba, el profesor los había guiado hasta uno de los pueblos donde estaban atacando, tenían varias opciones, seguir lo mas cerca posible a las proyecciones hasta que estas decidieran en algún momento volver a "casa" y entonces seguirlos hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban operando, o tratar de encontrar al niño que siempre les hablaba para que el mismo los llevará, en ambos casos ambos tenían encima un hechizo, simple y casi imperceptible, según había explicado Edith y sería fácil ubicarlos y de esa manera mover a todos los aurores disponibles para atacar.

En ambos casos ellos no podrían participar mucho luego de dar a conocer la ubicación, pues el profesor les había dicho que tendría que guiar sus magias nuevamente a su cuerpo, y que aquello sería de alguna manera doloroso y delicado, y que la mejor forma de hacerlo era en el laboratorio.

Ellos esperaban en el fondo poder hallar al niño, y que él los guiará, de tal forma que se asegurarían de ponerlo a salvo antes del ataque.

Harry sentía los dedos entrelazados de Draco en su mano, se sentía seguro con él, y la tranquilidad con que el rubio miraba alrededor le hacía suponer que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Creo que estamos en Warwick …- murmuró Draco en voz bastante baja.

-Si… mira hacia allá hay luces…- dijo Harry apuntando a un punto algo alejado, donde efectivamente brillaban, no solo las luces doradas de las proyecciones de magia, si no también luces rojas y azules, que ambos sabían, eran hechizos.

-Será mejor que nos movamos…- dijo Draco empezando a caminar, sin soltar aun la mano de Harry, a ambos les sorprendió la rapidez con que llegaron a aquel punto que parecía lejano, atribuyendo aquello a los poderes que las proyecciones brindaban.

Se colocaron detrás de una de las paredes caídas, viendo de cerca de las criaturas y los hechizos que lanzaban sin varitas, mas edificios y casas caían por aquí y por allá.

Esperaron durante regular tiempo, vieron a lo lejos a algunos de los aurores tratando de sacar gente de los escombros, mientras las criaturas seguían atacando, pero no había rastros ni señales del niño.

-Tal vez si probamos en otro sitio…- le murmuró Harry.

-No sabemos donde mas están atacando, podríamos pasarnos días enteros en esto… y no tenemos tanto tiempo-

Harry frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar una solución, Draco tenía razón y separarse definitivamente no era una opción. –Vamos por el lado donde ya no están atacando, el niño siempre trata de mantenerse al margen…-

-Cierto…-

Rodearon el pueblo, cerca de un bosque, donde aun los árboles se mantenían en pie, escuchando no muy lejos los gritos y los ruidos propios de la destrucción, a los que lamentablemente ya se estaban acostumbrando –Mira ya amanece…- le indicó Draco a Harry señalando el cielo que se coloreaba cada vez de un color mas claro.

**--0o0o0--**

George, Fred y Angelina, surcaron el cielo con sus escobas, iban por los pueblos donde sabían ya habían pasado las proyecciones, y era relativamente seguro ir en busca de sobrevivientes para llevarlos al campo de Dean que pese a la falta de espacio aun seguían atendiendo a los heridos.

Fred miraba atentamente lo que quedaba de las pequeñas casas que antes cubrían uno de los bosques al sur de Glóucester. Por el lado derecho el río Severn lucía apacible y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría alrededor, junto a su hermano, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de un pequeño poblado destruido, asegurándose que no hubiera más espectros antes de bajar.

George hizo señas a su hermano y a Angelina indicándoles que pensaba bajar, Fred hizo un asentimiento y tiró el cuerpo hacia delante empezando el descenso. Detrás suyo Angelina lo imitó.

Lo que quedaba de aquel sitio no eran mas que piedras, árboles caídos, una fuente en lo que creyeron debió haber sido la plaza central estaba hecha pedazos, la cabeza de un caballo de piedra los miraba con pena, el agua alrededor había inundado un poco, creando barro.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- les apuró George

Fred tomó a Angelina de la mano y caminó con la varita en alto –Ya sabes, si pasa cualquier cosa tu solo aparécete en el campamento.-

Angelina puso los ojos en blanco –Si claro…-

Fred iba a replicar pero la voz de su hermano se lo impidió.

-Aquí hay un grupo- gritó George mirando con atención hacia el interior de lo que parecía haber sido una casa.

-Es extraño, parece como si alguien hubiera estado ya tratando de sacarlos…- dijo pensativa Angelina mientras miraba alrededor, como algunas de las rocas y paredes parecían mas removidas de lo que las explosiones podrían haberlas dejado.

-Vamos, preciosa, hay que ir por ellos- le apuró Fred mientras giraba para aparecer segundos después junto al grupo de inconcientes, habían 3 chicas y un chico, todos eran de la misma edad que ellos, según supuso Fred, tomó a la primera chica y la cargó, podía sentir la respiración pausada y suave, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a George y Angelina antes de hacer un pequeño asentimiento y desaparecer en el campamento de heridos, George le hizo una señal a Angelina indicándole que seguía ella.

Angelina desapareció para aparecer también en el fondo junto a los heridos, tomó a una de las chicas en brazos de la misma forma que había hecho Fred, y desapareció,

Fred había aparecido en el campamento y delante suyo, Luna junto con algunos de los que trabajaban en su revista estaban ayudando a recibir a los heridos y llevarlos junto a los mendimagos, de cuando en cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Shane, que le sonreía tratando de infundirle una seguridad, que ella estaba segura, el chico ni nadie podía sentir ya después de mas de 24 horas de constantes ataques.

-Luna, Angelina y George aparecerán con algunos mas- le comentó Fred mientras depositaba el cuerpo de la chica en una camilla.

-OK, ¿de donde la has traído? - preguntó Luna mientras anotaba en una pequeña tabla, tratando de tener control de esa manera de los sitios que ya estaban siendo revisados.

-Oh, de Glóucester- dijo Fred despreocupadamente.

-Mmm… es extraño, ya estuvieron allí…- dijo Luna mientras observaba sus notas –Ahora que lo veo… Ginny y Neville fueron para allá hace ya varias horas…-

-No, ellos no están allí- le comentó Fred algo preocupado. –Los hubiéramos visto-

-Podrías en todo caso revisar, ellos estaban trayendo heridos durante la madrugada de Hampshire, y no tardaron tanto tiempo como ahora, además de siempre notificar cuando cambiaban de sitio- Luna empezó a sentirse preocupada también, se sentía tonta por no haber notado antes la ausencia de sus amigos.

-Fred, ya deberías volver- le reprochó Angelina mientras dos chicos la ayudaban a sostener a la siguiente chica.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tenemos un problema, supuestamente Ginny y Neville deberían haber vuelto de Glóucester hace horas…-

-¡Rayos! los buscaremos entonces- dijo la chica tomando de la mano a Fred, este asintió y ambos hicieron un gesto de despedida a Luna antes de aparecer nuevamente cerca del grupo de escombros que protegía a los heridos, justo para ver como George se desaparecía cargando a un chico

Tanto Angelina como Fred cargaron la pareja que faltaba para luego volver en busca de más sobrevivientes, esperando encontrar a Ginny Neville.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tonks frenó de golpe, haciendo que tanto Snape como Remus, que corrían a su lado tomándola de las manos frenaran y casi cayeran al piso, ella respiró entrecortadamente, aquel dolor había sido demasiado fuerte, trató de concentrarse y alejarlo de su mente, pero las piernas le temblaban y casi podía apostar a que pronto se partiría en dos.

Se soltó de mala manera de ambos hombres y tomó su vientre, sosteniéndolo para de alguna manera mitigar el dolor.

-Merlín… Tonks… ¿ahora?- preguntó Remus mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color más pálido.

Tonks negó suavemente, mientras sentía como el dolor mitigaba poco a poco.

-¿Cuantas van?- preguntó con su habitual tono frío Snape.

-Es la primera…- mintió la chica.

-¿Estas segura…?- preguntó Remus acariciándole la espalda, y tratando de reconfortarla.

-Si… solo denme un minuto- dijo ella irguiéndose ya por completo, el dolor ya había desaparecido.

Snape y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esperando a que ella se repusiera para continuar el camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Esto no funciona!- casi gritó Draco mientras pateaba al piso y se levantaba un poco de polvo.

Harry y él ya habían caminado alrededor de todo el pueblo, habían sido casi descubiertos en mas de una ocasión, pero por suerte pudieron esconderse a tiempo, sin embargo no había forma de seguir a las criaturas sin que se percataran de su presencia, por lo que solo quedaba la segunda opción, la del niño, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Lo sé… solo cálmate ¿quieres?-

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con cierto resentimiento -¿Qué me calme?... Si claro, estamos en medio de Inglaterra, proyectados, sin saber a donde ir o por donde seguir…-

-Vale, es tu magia fuera de control de nuevo ¿no?-

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero se dio cuenta que el moreno tal vez tenía razón, bufó fastidiado y se dedicó a mirar hacia el piso, -Debe haber alguna forma…-

-De ubicarlo- continuó Harry –Si tan solo pudiéramos empezar de nuevo…-

-¿Te refieres a ir al laboratorio?-

-No, eso no…-

Draco dio un par de pasos mas hacia Harry y lo tomó de las manos, Harry dio un pequeño respingo pero no protestó –Tal vez podamos intentar una aparición conjunta, en cualquier otro sitio-

-¿Y si pensamos en él? Tal vez eso lo haga venir, o nos lleve hacia él-

-Puede…- dijo Draco considerando que no era tan mala idea. –Solo… solo no nos soltemos ¿si?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Harry pegándose un poco mas al rubio –Bien… piensa en el niño y en su ubicación, como lo hacemos cuando queremos aparecernos-

-Vale… a la de tres-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron lo mas que pudieron en el niño, durante unos segundos no pasó nada, de pronto sintieron un calor llenándoles el pecho, pero un frío rozándoles la piel, era extraño, sentir ambas cosas a la vez, pese a eso no abrieron los ojos ni hicieron nada para alejar aquello, era posible que se estuvieran ya transportando.

**--0o0o0o--**

Percy podía ver en el gran mapa sobre la pared delante de su escritorio, las explosiones llenaban de pequeñas motas rojas los pueblos, sonreía complacido, sabiendo que cada una de ellas era una victoria mas, un pequeño paso mas para destruir por completo el mundo mágico, una vez libre de todo aquello podría iniciar uno nuevo, con los niños, y su grupo, y él a la cabeza, como el único líder del mundo mágico.

En la pared opuesta una ventana le permitía observar como todos trabajaban, los niños sumidos en un profundo sueño, y sus seguidores manipulando la magia de ellos, guiándolas para que fueran destructivas, había sido una genial idea de Jack el proyectar la imagen de los niños, eso detendría a la mayoría, tomó la copa de vino y dio un nuevo sorbo, consultó su reloj, preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas necesitarían para acabar con todo aquello, cuanto tiempo mas necesitaría para terminar de eliminar a todos ellos, la ansiedad de al fin vencer llenó su pecho y lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane murmuró un hechizo y una luz amarilla brilló, con pesar miró a aquel muchacho acostado sobre la camilla, y colocó una pequeña etiqueta azul en su cuello, no había nada que hacer por él.

-Shane…- murmuró alguien a su lado, el ni siquiera necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba,

-Luna, no deberías estar aquí, este sitio no es muy agradable-

-No importa, quería saber como estabas, casi no has dormido… ni comido…- dijo ella.

-Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a los turnos largos… y no tenemos casi nada de comida…- dijo mientras se giraba y avanzaba unos pasos para evitar que Luna se acercará más a la camilla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio en ella determinación, miedo y pena, todo junto, su mano se agarró a la mano de la chica, pensando en cuantas veces había estado a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, y siempre el temor al rechazo lo había detenido, pero después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pensó lo terrible que sería no poder verla mas, el terror que había en él cuando un grupo de pacientes llegaron provenientes de la zona donde la chica vivía, el temor de perderla… se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Luna sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro, pero todo duró tan poco… ella quedó deseando poder seguir descubriendo el sabor de esos labios que tanto había ansiado –Shane yo…-

-Te quiero… - le dijo el en un susurro, sobre sus labios.

-También yo…- murmuró ella antes de darle un nuevo beso, esta vez un poco mas largo, mas calmado, conociendo territorio nuevo. Y las manos de Shane recorrieron sus brazos con caricias suaves.

El sonido de alguien entrando a la carpa en ese momento los hizo sobresaltarse, ambos se sonrieron algo avergonzados, pero no menos felices -Deja que te ayude un poco ¿si?- dijo ella, separándose un poco del chico, mientras una de las enfermeras de San Mungo metía un par de camillas mas.

-Mendimago Rendell, hay mas heridos…-

-Si, continuemos…- dijo soltándose por completo de Luna y se dedicó a observar a la primera chica que venía inconciente. –¿Que hora es…?- preguntó hacia la enfermera antes que saliera de la carpa, pudo ver por la luz que entraba que era mucho mas tarde de lo que pensaba y la mujer se lo confirmó:

-Ya pasa del medio día-

-Gracias- dijo mientras empezaba ya a murmurar los hechizos de reconocimiento sobre su paciente, a su lado Luna se quedó de pie, acompañándolo en silencio.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a todo lo blanco que lo rodeaba, después de unos segundos el lugar dejó de ser tan deslumbrante como en un inicio, giró en varias direcciones, hasta que unos pasos a su izquierda vio a Draco que estaba de espaldas,

-Draco…-

El rubio se sobresaltó ante el llamado –OH, eres tu…-

Harry hizo una mueca media resentida ante el comentario, pero no mencionó nada al respecto –¿Que fue lo que pasó?-

-No lo sé, solo aparecimos aquí…-

-¿Es como una especie de limbo?-

-Mientras no hayamos muerto, o peor aun arruinado la misión…-

-¿Y ese es el orden de tus prioridades?- le preguntó medio divertido Harry.

Draco le dio una mirada confusa, pero pronto lo entendió, y sonrió medio avergonzado, por lo que había dicho. -¿Por donde entonces?- pudo preguntar.

-No lo sé, mi instinto me indica… -

-Por allá- afirmaron ambos a la vez, se miraron desconcertados, Draco negó suavemente y empezaron a caminar por el blanco piso hacia el lado señalado, por algún tiempo nada cambió alrededor, pero de pronto el piso tembló y se abrió a sus pies, se dieron una mirada de terror mientras sentían su cuerpo caer. El frío piso de piedras detuvo su caída, sin embargo no sintieron ningún dolor, se pusieron de pie, y notaron que al parecer habían caído en lo que quedaba del callejón Diagon, mucho mas destruido que horas antes, algunos aurores corrían a su alrededor, pero ninguno parecía notar su presencia,

-Esto de lejos será lo mas raro que hemos hecho…- murmuró Draco mirando con atención alrededor.

-Ni que lo digas…-

-¿Tu crees que este por aquí?- preguntó Draco, indicándole con la cabeza a Harry que lo mejor era ponerse en movimiento.

-Debe estarlo… hay que pensar en él, tal vez así venga- respondió Harry.

-OH, no… eso no, ya lo hicimos y aparecimos en ese extraño sitio, dejemos que el nos encuentre mejor- respondió con tono preocupado Draco.

-Pues… si tienes razón-

Harry y Draco siguieron avanzando por las destruidas calles, incapaces de reconocer ya ningún edificio, la desesperación de los aurores corriendo de un lado a otro, levitando cuerpos y piedras era simplemente asfixiante, inconcientemente Harry tomó la mano de Draco para guiarlo hacia una de las diagonales, Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente del toque, pero no protestó, ya lo habían prometido después de todo, confianza entre ambos, por un bien mayor.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz animada detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron con la guardia en alto, listos para atacar, el pequeño niño frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-Lo siento… nos asustaste- le dijo Draco, rogando por no haberlo asustado tanto como para no confiar en ellos y huir.

-Hola… ¿como has estado?- preguntó Harry acercándose un poco mas.

-Aburrido… estos hombres no nos dejan jugar…-

-Lo sé, ya van mucho tiempo en eso… tus amigos… los de verdad ¿están bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si… pero ya no quiero andar con ellos- dijo señalando con una pequeña mano hacia una de las calles –Se están portando muy mal-

-Tal vez nosotros les podemos ayudar en eso, sacarlos de donde están para que puedan ir a jugar tranquilamente, lejos de ellos- le dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Eso sería genial, extraño jugar con mis amigos, y mi casa…-

-Entonces, ahora si nos podrás llevar a donde están…?- preguntó esperanzado Harry.

-Si, aunque deben ir con cuidado, el pelirrojo ese nos vigila mucho mas que antes- dijo con tono de confidencia el niño.

-No te preocupes, seremos cuidadosos- le dijo Draco mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego se giró hacia Harry dándole una mirada preocupada, por el comentario sobre "ese pelirrojo", pudo leer en los ojos de Harry la misma preocupación.

El niño sonrió y tomó la mano del rubio, y luego la de Harry, poniéndose entre ambos –Es por aquí- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Sabes, nunca nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo Harry, mientras inspeccionaba con atención el camino.

-Dorian… Dorian Smith ¡ustedes tampoco me han dicho como se llaman…!- dijo el niño como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Cierto, yo soy Draco, y el es Harry-

-Draco es un nombre extraño…- murmuró Dorian sonriendo hacia Harry.

-Si, lo es- sonrió Harry viendo la mueca de fastidio que hacia Draco a espaldas de Dorian.

**--0o0o0--**

La variación en las auras de los chicos hizo que Edith se sobresaltara ligeramente –¿Que pasa profesor?-

-Tienen compañía… espero que hayan encontrado al niño…-

Edith se retorció las manos con ansiedad mientras miraba los rostros de ambos chicos, parecía que dormían plácidamente, incluso por un momento le había parecido ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry, las manos de ambos aun seguían entrelazadas, -Vamos chicos…- murmuró, mas para ella que para los chicos, pues sabía que ellos no la escucharían.

**--0o0o0--**

El descontrol de magia que habían creado las criaturas era tal que ya era imposible aparecerse en muchos de los pueblos, poco a poco los iban encerrando, ya era peligroso siquiera intentarlo, habían muchos aurores y magos que habían resultado heridos tratando de lograrlo, asi que a los gemelos y a Angelina no les quedo de otra que simplemente desplazarse con las escobas por el cielo del atardecer aun buscando a Ginny y Neville, no le habían mencionado nada a sus padres aun, pensando que pronto los encontrarían, después de horas de búsqueda empezaban a perder la esperanza de hacerlo.

Durante la guerra, tanto Fred como George habían estado preocupados por su hermana en mas de una ocasión, pero de alguna manera encontraban alivio al saber que Harry y los demás la protegerían, que estaban resguardados en algún sitio seguro, pero ahora no tenían la mas remota idea de donde podrían haber caído, y peor aun, en que condición se encontraban.

-Hay que bajar… así no los encontraremos- gritó Fred hacia George y Angelina deteniendo el vuelo por un momento, ambos asintieron y los tres empezaron a descender, bajaron cerca de un grupo de árboles caídos, y se dedicaron a mirar alrededor.

-Será más fácil si nos separamos…- murmuró Angelina,

-Pero más peligroso- repuso Fred.

-Ya las criaturas no están aquí, ya no queda nada que destruir- contradijo George, cosa rara en ambos, sin embargo Fred no argumentó nada, supuso que al igual que él, su gemelo estaba demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de perder a su pequeña hermana.

-Vamos, empecemos por allá- señaló Angelina, hacia el lado opuesto en el que habían encontrado al último grupo que habían rescatado.

Fred asintió y junto a George y Angelina empezaron a caminar, murmurando el hechizo para ubicar personas entre los escombros, después de haber encontrado al primer grupo de la mañana habían ido buscando y preguntando en los demás pueblos si es que alguien había visto a los chicos, pero nadie les supo dar razones, algunos los habían visto en la mañana, pero no después de eso, así que dedujeron, bastante aterrados ante la posibilidad, que lo mas probable era que hubieran sufrido un ataque o accidente en Glóucester, por esa razón decidieron volver y continuar con el registro del pueblo, encontraron algunas victimas mas, las cuales tuvieron que trasladar por escoba, arriesgándose en muchos casos a que al moverlos empeoraran sus heridas.

La tarde ya caía cuando casi habían terminado con el registro sin encontrar nada de su hermana o a Neville.

**--0o0o0--**

-Es ese grupo de allí- señaló Remus, después de tantas horas corriendo ya estaban bastante cerca del grupo de cuevas que les servirían de escondite.

Severus se dedicó a mirar con preocupación lo elevadas que se encontraban, se habían internado tanto en el bosque que ya no se escuchaba nada a lo lejos, solo el sonido ocasional de algún ave, o el ruido de las copas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento, su rostro se giró un poco para ver a Tonks, lucía mucho mas pálida que antes, sus labios estaban apretados, formando una línea recta, ya estaba en proceso de parto, lo sabía, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir. En otro tipo de situaciones habría buscado la forma de luchar, como antes, pero dada la situación, sabía que sus ahora amigos lo necesitaban, solo podía rogar por que el parto se retrazara lo suficiente como para poder pedir ayuda.

-Si quieres podemos descansar un poco aquí- le dijo Remus a Tonks mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

-No… mejor no, sigamos- dijo ella con decisión en la voz, sabía que si se detenían a descansar ahora, lo mas probable es que no pudiera ponerse en pie luego, solo tenía en su mente llegar a la cueva, luego podría descansar, o afrontar lo que viniera, una nueva contracción en su vientre la hizo doblarse ligeramente, cada vez eran mas seguidas, tomó aire varias veces, tratando de hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

-Tonks…- empezó a argumentar Severus.

-No pasa nada, Snape, en serio… vamos- dijo reanudando la caminata, _-Ya falta poco- _se dijo.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione se acercó al pequeño río, sus aguas brillaban de manera, que en otro momento le hubiera parecido encantadora y bella, sin embargo ahora solo podía verlas como la fuente para saciar la sed, transfiguró un par de piedras en unos toscos jarros, y les dio una mirada crítica.

-Debes estar muy cansada para haberlos hecho así de feos- le bromeó Ron mientras hundía uno de ellos en el agua del río y se lo pasaba a la chica, para luego hundir el segundo y comenzar a beber.

Hermione dio un trago largo, sintiendo como el agua acariciaba y calmaba su irritada garganta, había pronunciado y gritado ya tantos hechizos que por momentos la voz le faltaba. –Al menos nos sirven- dijo limpiándose con la manga sucia de la túnica el rastro de agua que le quedó en los labios.

-Si, al menos…- murmuró Ron hundiendo nuevamente jarro en el agua para tomar un poco mas, ambos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro junto al río, descansando, después de tantas horas seguidas de trabajo.

Hermione estiró un poco las piernas y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, dedicándose a mirar al cielo y las nubes, pronto sintió a Ron a su lado, echado al igual que ella. –¿Ellos estarán bien?- preguntó luego de una pausa la chica.

-Si, lo están… no tienen por que no estarlo- afirmó Ron tratando de convencerla a ella y a él mismo.

-Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo, en un par de horas mas anochecerá, y no hay noticias…-

-Toma su tiempo, pronto tendremos noticias de ellos, les encanta eso de atacar de noche, ¿recuerdas?- trató de bromear el chico.

Hermione giró el rostro para poder ver a Ron, encontrándose con esa mirada azul, y sonrió –Si, lo sé…-

-Tengo demasiado sueño…-

-También yo… en el campamento podremos descansar… al menos un par de horas- le comentó ella.

El asintió y dio un suspiro de resignación antes de ponerse en pie, extendió una mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y ambos caminaron a través del campo hacia el campamento que estaba bastante cerca, con la idea de poder dormir un poco.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco y Harry descubrieron la facilidad con la que podían atravesar los pueblos en ese estado, cruzaron por varios sitios que antes le eran conocidos y ahora solo eran escombros.

Dorian aun caminaba sujetando las manos de ambos, guiándolos, mientras iba contando cosas sin importancia, como lo que les habían dado de comer la noche anterior o como Pansy los hacía ir a jugar, también les hacía preguntas como cuales eran sus colores favoritos o su sabor de helado preferido.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando cuando la impaciencia ya era mas palpable en ambos, por un momento Harry pensó si no sería que el niño estaba perdido, o solo jugando con ellos, sin mala intensión, claro, pero retrazándolos y haciéndoles perder tiempo. Al parecer Draco también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Dorian, estás seguro que es por acá?- preguntó Draco confuso mientras se adentraban en un bosque que le era desconocido. Habían caminado tanto, que simplemente ya no se podía ubicar.

-Sip… ya he venido antes…-

-Nunca nos has dicho como es que puedes hacer esto, es decir tus demás amigos no pueden hacerlo no?-

-Nop… me he cruzado con ellos en los sitios tan feos a los que van, pero no son ellos realmente…- volvió a explicar el niño.

-¿Y como logras esto?… el salir sin que ellos se den cuenta-

Dorian se encogió de hombros, -solo lo pienso y luego todo se vuelve sencillo-

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, mientras seguían avanzando a través del bosque, pronto Dorian se detuvo frente a un árbol y lo miró fijamente –Hemos llegado-

-¿Un árbol?- dijo Draco con incredulidad –No, Dorian, no queremos jugar en este momento, queremos encontrar a tus amiguitos, recuerdas?-

-¡Es aquí por donde se entra!- dijo Dorian como queriendo explicar algo obvio.

-¿Y como se entra?- preguntó Harry acercándose mas al árbol para examinarlo, parecía un árbol común y corriente. Estuvo seguro que Neville sería capaz de identificarlo.

Dorian puso una mano sobre uno de los nudos del árbol y pronto el tronco empezó a vibrar, un gran agujero empezó a aparecer delante de ellos. –Así-

-Increíble…- murmuró Draco, Dorian avanzó por el agujero, seguido por Harry y Draco, para sorpresa de ambos había un pequeño piso, de madera también, y a solo unos pasos mas el inicio de unas escaleras, que guiaban hacia abajo, y estas eran de madera, al igual que todo lo que había alrededor, madera vieja y húmeda, según pensó Draco, pues un pequeño crujido acompañaba sus pasos.

-Se que da un poco de miedo… pero yo soy valiente… ya no le temo a la oscuridad- dijo el niño con orgullo mientras seguía guiándolos.

-Si, sé que eres muy valiente- le dijo Harry, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, se giró tan rápido que casi cae al piso, pero los brazos de Draco lo sostuvieron justo a tiempo. –Me asustaste…- le murmuró ligeramente azorado.

-Has pensado que tal vez puede ser una trampa- susurró Draco lo mas silencioso que pudo sin perder de vista a Dorian que seguía bajando los escalones con pequeños saltos.

-Si, pero no nos queda mas opción, hay que estar atentos…-

Draco asintió y soltó a Harry, en segundos ambos estaban nuevamente al lado de Dorian.

Siguieron bajando por lo que pareció bastante tiempo, Harry miraba constantemente hacia arriba, cada vez mas asustado de lo profundo que podían llegar, hasta que las escaleras terminaron, y llegaron a una especie de ante sala, habían varias puertas a los lados, iluminadas por antorchas que parpadeaban sobre las paredes.

-Por allí están nuestras habitaciones – dijo el niño señalando el lado izquierdo, -y por allá las habitaciones de los grandes… - dijo mientras señalaba al lado derecho esta vez -lo sé por que una vez me perdí y camine hacia allá, pero ahora ya no me pierdo-

-Eso es genial- respondió Draco con una sonrisa, aunque no dejaba de mirar atentamente todo y no bajaba la guardia por temor a estar en medio de una trampa.

-¿Y donde están los grandes ahora?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de observar el húmedo pasillo al lado derecho con preocupación.

-En la sala de trabajo… por esa puerta, yo… allí no me gusta ir- dijo el niño.

-No tienes que ir… solo dinos por donde es…- dijo Draco mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del niño, notando un ligero temblor.

-Allá adentro- apuntó el niño -Hay muchos edificios, pero el mas grande de todos, el que esta casi en el centro, allí nos llevan para dormir algunas veces, es cuando mis amigos se portan mal….-

-Bien… tú quédate por aquí… y cuídate mucho, iremos por tus amiguitos y podremos jugar- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Si, mejor ve a tus habitaciones…- apoyó Draco. –Ya nos veremos muy pronto-

Dorian sonrió en respuesta –Hasta luego- y se giró hacia el lado izquierdo, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-Entonces… - murmuró Draco mirando hacia la puerta que el niño les había indicado.

-Tendremos que comprobar que están allí, antes de llamar al resto, además, el profesor Klein nos dijo ya como romper el hechizo sin lastimar a los niños-

-Vamos entonces…- murmuró Draco mientras empujaba la puerta, que hizo un crujido.

**--0o0o0o--**

Fred pateó una piedra con bastante fuerza, sintiendo como los dedos de los pies se le entumecían dentro de la bota por el golpe –Mierda… ¿donde se han metido?-

-Cálmate… así no los encontraremos- replicó Angelina mirando alrededor, habían vuelto al punto de partida y no habían encontrado nada, incluso habían removido piedras y paredes, encontrando mas de un cadáver, pero no a Ginny y Neville.

George caminaba en círculos, dando miradas alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún detalle que se les hubiera escapado. A un lado pudo ver el grupo de piedras donde habían encontrado a los primeros chicos en la mañana, cuando recién se enteraron de la desaparición de su hermana y Neville. De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza. –Cuando terminamos de sacar a esos chicos… luego fuimos en busca de Neville y Ginny a otros pueblos…- murmuró

-Si…- dijo Fred impaciente.

-Pero luego volvimos, y sacamos unos cuantos mas, y terminamos de registrar…-

Fred le dio una mirada de impaciencia –¿Y?-

-Pero ya no buscamos en esa parte de allá, por que allí encontramos a los chicos, yo asumí que uno de ustedes había y revisado el resto durante el traslado…-

-Pero yo no lo hice…- dijo Angelina mirando con mas atención hacia la zona que señalaba George.

-¡Ni yo!- dijo Fred con un grito. Los tres se miraron y corrieron hacia el gran grupo de escombros, eran bastante amplios así que se separaron un poco para lograr mayor rapidez en el registro.

-Seremos estúpidos…- murmuró George con fastidio antes de empezar a conjurar el hechizo de ubicación.

**--0o0o0--**

-Tenemos un grave problema- dijo la voz de Nott desde la puerta donde Percy aun observaba el mapa con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Problemas?- yo veo que todo va muy bien- dijo aun sin voltear Percy.

-Según parece hemos detectado a dos proyecciones de magia extrañas, están dentro de la ciudadela, pero no son nuestras, son mas grandes, mas poderosas- explicó el chico con bastante nerviosismo. Había sido todo demasiado bueno y rápido para ser verdad, lo habían rescatado de Azkaban y había caído en una organización con un formidable plan para de una vez por todas tomar el control del mundo mágico, aunque después de lo vivido con el señor oscuro aquello realmente ya no le interesaba mucho, pero dada la situación, era preferible estar allí que en prisión.

Percy miró al chico tratando de ver si lo que decía era realmente grave –Casi puedo apostar quienes son…. Debemos detenerlos-

-Si, señor, Jacke, él dice que espera ordenes para proceder-

-Ubíquenlos, rodéenlos, y una vez los tengan traigan sus cuerpos, no será difícil, estoy seguro que en donde están escondidos no debe haber ya tanta seguridad- le dijo Percy, luego levantó una mano para que el chico saliera. Volvió a mirar el mapa, pero ya no sentía tanta alegría como minutos antes, no entendía como es que esos dos pudieron llegar hasta allí, su plan perfecto tenía un fallo, y ellos lo habían encontrado.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco cruzó la puerta primero y se que quedó de pie asombrado, segundos después Harry chocó con él, el moreno iba a protestar pero su mirada se perdió, al igual que la de Draco en lo que había delante de ellos.

Una especie de pequeño pueblo, iluminado por lámparas enormes, podían ver varios edificios, incluso en uno de los lados cercanos estaba la casa del orfanato que había desaparecido, las calles eran de tierra, y pese a estar bajo tierra habían algunos árboles y plantas alrededor, incluso una especie de fuente unas cuantas calles adelante.

-Tu crees que nos detecten?- le preguntó Draco en un susurro a Harry, el moreno iba a contestar pero sintió un leve hormigueo en los dedos de las manos.

-¿Sentiste algo?- le susurró a Draco pegándose mas a su cuerpo.

Draco meditó un par de segundos, era evidente que algo estaba pasando allí, los cabellos de su nuca se estaban erizando, aunque también podía ser solo la tensión, no solo de tener a Harry cerca (aunque ya Klein les había explicado que nada físico podía darse realmente entre ellos ) -¿Como si estuviéramos rodeados de mucha magia?- le preguntó Draco.

-Eh… eso… si eso debe ser-

-Vamos- le indicó Draco mientras lo jalaba hacia uno de los lados de lo que parecía ser una calle central.

-Según Dorian- dijo Harry mientras se dejaba jalar por Draco, -El lugar donde todos están, es el edificio mas grande, es decir… hacia allá- señaló Harry a un edificio de tres pisos que tenía en el techo un gran letrero en el frente que decía "LABORATORIO"

-Pero que deductivo- le respondió Draco con burla.

-Observador- le reprochó Harry, aunque no podía mas que sentirse a gusto recordando esa complicidad que habían desarrollado en las misiones antes y que ahora parecía haber regresado. -Lo mejor será que estemos juntos, ¿no crees?-

-¿Ah?- preguntó desconcertado Draco mirando hacia el moreno, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa,

-Entrar juntos, mejor es no separarnos, ¿tu que dices?-

-Ahh… si claro, tienes razón- respondió Draco _–Estúpido- _se dijo mentalmente. Pero recompuso su rostro y empezó a examinar el edificio con atención, no había nada alrededor, nada ni nadie.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad estén allí dentro?- le preguntó Harry que al parecer también se había preocupado por la ausencia de magos alrededor.

-Si no lo están entonces nos topamos con la ciudadela clandestina, llena de magia equivocada- dijo Draco con tono afectado.

Harry meneó la cabeza negativamente por la broma. –Vale, necesitamos todo el humor del mundo-

-Bien, entonces… será mejor que empecemos, solo debemos meternos al edificio, ubicar a los niños, que según Dorian están en el segundo piso, luego de sacarlos del hechizo, los magos que estén usándolos quedaran demasiado débiles para poder dar pelea, sin embargo con un par de hechizos de inmovilidad bastaran, lanzaremos la alerta, nuestros cuerpos se trasladaran a este sitio, con ayuda del profesor, y por medio de los rastreadores los demás aurores nos encontraran, sacaran a los niños y capturaremos a los malos, simple- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Simple…Vamos- le dijo Harry, pensando que era una idea demasiado tonta como para ejecutarse, pero aun así, junto a Draco avanzó por el camino de tierra.

Les fue fácil llegar hasta la puerta, Draco murmuró un hechizo para abrir la puerta y esta cedió con un simple clic, -Eso fue demasiado fácil- murmuró Harry hacia Draco, este se encogió de hombros y empujó la puerta para entrar en un pequeño vestíbulo, el cual no podía dejar de recordarles a una versión en miniatura del ministerio.

Solo falta la fuente de las criaturas mágicas- le murmuró Draco a Harry

-¿Como hicieron todo esto sin que lo notáramos?- meditó Harry mas para él que para Draco mientras seguían avanzando lentamente, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, a ninguno de los dos podía dejar de parecerles extraño y sospechoso que todo se encontrara desierto.

-Por las escaleras- dijo Harry señalando la pequeña puerta que indicaba la subida.

Avanzaron lentamente, conteniendo el aliento, listos para defenderse, por dentro las escaleras eran mucho mas largas de lo que en realidad parecían, pasaron algunos segundos antes que unos ruidos los hicieran girar hacia atrás. En la puerta que iniciaba las escaleras dos hombres, los cuales vestían túnicas de color gris y viejas los miraban amenazadoramente.

-Deténganse allí- dijo el mas robusto de ellos, Draco parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que veía.

-Goyle… ¿eres tu?-

-Si, Malfoy soy yo, ¿sorprendido?, me alegra, ahora las manos arriba- dijo sin dejar de apuntar y sin que su expresión cambiara en lo más mínimo.

Draco no había visto a Goyle desde la terrible pelea en la que les había dicho que iría a trabajar para la orden del fénix, él siempre creyó que sus dediciones serian aceptadas sin preguntas, pero se dio el chasco de su vida al ver que no era así, que sus supuestamente dos mejores amigos en realidad no irían con él, pese a que Draco les había dicho que perderían la guerra, y allí estaba delante de él, mucho mas alto que antes, aunque si mas delgado, por Azkaban, supuso Draco, pero su mirada era mas cruel.

Harry dio un suave paso hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar la puerta de salida del segundo piso mientras jalaba con la punta de los dedos la túnica de Draco para indicarle que se moviera, pero no había terminado de dar el segundo paso cuando algo frío lo golpeó en la espalda, giro para ver a Pansy y Blaise, ambos sonreían como ganadores de una competencia. Harry trató de decir algo, pero le fue imposible, de pronto el aire le faltaba y su pecho latía con fuerza, miró hacia Draco para ver que el rubio estaba de rodillas en el piso, sujetándose con una mano de la baranda de la escalera, al parecer con los mismos síntomas.

Draco se distrajo mirando a Harry, solo unos segundos antes de ver a Pansy y Blaise, sabia que tendrían que aparecer en algún momento, no fue conciente cuando le clavaron la varita en el pecho y el hombre junto a Crabble susurró algo, pronto la sensación de ahogo se apoderó de él, sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que dejarse caer, las luces comenzaron a cambiar de colores, era como estar bajo la influencia de un potente alucinógeno, sintió como su cuerpo pesaba cada vez mas, unas manos aforrándose a él, parpadeó un par de veces mas, tratando de hacer que las luces desaparecieran, fue conciente de su pecho golpeando al piso, y luego nada, todo oscuridad.

Harry se agachó hasta donde estaba Draco, pese a no poder respirar, lo quiso tocar pero no pudo, una corriente no muy agradable recorrió su cuerpo, volvió a mirar a Blaise y Pansy que le daban una mirada entre curiosa y divertida

-Oh, no te preocupes Potter, aun no esta muerto, solo que creemos que deberían venir completos, si es que nos van a visitar.- le dijo Blaise.

Harry lo comprendió, de alguna manera estaban juntando su cuerpo con la magia, siempre había sido a la inversa para ellos dos, siempre era su magia la que llegaba a su cuerpo, no su cuerpo el que se adhería a la magia, el dolor en las piernas se hizo extremo y segundos después también perdió el conocimiento, con una mano inconciente trató de alcanzar la de Draco, pero aquello le fue imposible.

**--0o0o0--**

Un fuerte grito rompió el silencio de la madrugada en el bosque, proveniente desde una de las cuevas, donde dos hombres intentaban ayudar a una mujer a dar a luz.

-Demonios… ¡yo no tengo la menor idea de si esto esta bien o no!- dijo impaciente Remus, mientras miraba entre las piernas de su esposa, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que habían logrado subir a refugiarse en una de las cuevas y él, junto a Snape habían transfigurado algunas piedras y plantas en mantas para que Tonks pudiera descansar, sin embargo las contracciones se habían vuelto cada vez mas duras y recurrentes.

-Ahhhh- otro grito salió de la garganta de la mujer, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de Snape, él cual se había quedado al lado de ella, lo mas lejos posible de… bueno de donde las cosas sucedían realmente.

-Madame… Madame Pomfrey dijo que llegado el momento debía solo pujar… - reprochó Tonks dando a entender que ella tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado adolorido, y tenía unos fuertes deseos de estrangular a su marido, aunque no estaba segura por que, una nueva contracción apretó su vientre mas, se mordió los labios, tratando de no gritar, pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, por lo fuerte que se había mordido, mezclado con el del sudor.

-¡Merlín bendito!- exclamó Lupin levantando la vista hacia su mujer –Veo… veo la cabeza… Severus mira… la cabeza!-

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono Snape y Tonks, el primero no queriendo conocer tan a fondo a su amiga y la segunda por la misma razón.

Remus frunció el ceño y se dedicó a mirar nuevamente, la cabeza estaba casi completamente afuera –Bien, cariño, creo que falta poco… solo puja un poco mas-

Tonks lo miró con furia –Claro, cariño…- pero no terminó, una nueva contracción la hizo gritar y apretar mas fuerte la mano de Snape que tenía capturada y que no pensaba soltar.

-Oh… Merlín… no pudiste escoger otro momento- murmuró Snape mientras sentía que sus dedos jamás tendrían la misma movilidad de antes después de eso.

Tonks ahora lo miró a él con rabia, solo un segundo antes de que Remus le indicara pujar una vez mas, alentada por el hecho de que ya faltaba poco, según le decía su esposo, pujó una vez mas, tratando de poner en ello toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

**--0o0o0--**

-Están aquí… están aquí… ¡vivos!- gritó Fred hacia su hermano y Angelina, mientras terminaba de remover las piedras que aun cubrían parte del cuerpo de su hermana, a su lado, bastante cerca estaba Neville, ambos inconcientes, dio un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que ambos respiraban, pese a que el hechizo que había usado solo detectaba vivos tenía que asegurarse.

-Ginny…- gimió George cuando llegó al lado de Fred, dedicándose a observar a la chica, estaba pálida, un pequeño hilo de sangre seca desde la comisura del labio hasta la mejilla, llena de tierra, pero respirando, a su lado Neville ofrecía un aspecto similar.

-Tendremos que llevarlos volando…- murmuró Angelina.

Los tres se miraron preocupados, el campamento de atención quedaba a un par de horas mas en escoba, y temían agravar la situación de ambos, pero no había otra opción.

**--0o0o0--**

-Lo siento chicos, estamos ya llenos- les dijo una de las enfermeras mientras Daniel y Susan buscaban una camilla para acostar a una señora que habían encontrado en Bédford -A la siguiente ya tendrán que llevarla a otro sitio, nos han dicho que en Rútland aun hay espacio-

-Vale…- murmuró Daniel, depositando a la mujer en una de las camillas que quedaba libre.

-Daniel… vamos por agua, por favor- murmuró Susan a su lado.

-Si… es buena idea- respondió el, mientras miraba alrededor, la enfermera les señaló hacia un pequeño caminó en el que al fondo se podía ver un pequeño riachuelo, ambos asintieron agradecidos y se dirigieron hacia allá, encendiendo sus varitas para que les alumbrara el camino en medio de la noche.

-Ya no puedo mas…- murmuró Susan luego de dar un largo tragó de agua.

-Esto acabará pronto… ya verás-

-No, no me refiero solo a esto, me refiero a todo… yo creo que ya no puedo seguir mas, en cuanto esto termine… presentaré mi renuncia-

-Su…-

Susan dio un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, pesé a ser una noche de otoño, mas o menos nublada algunas adornaban el cielo.

-Sé que es horrible, pero cuando acabe date un tiempo para pensarlo- le dijo él, sentándose a un lado, él también lo había pensado, nunca había extrañado tanto su hogar como en ese momento, pensó en su familia, en su casa y sus amigos de Colombia, lo lejos que se sentía en ese momento de ellos, luchando en el otro lado del mundo una guerra que ni siquiera era suya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho rato mas, contemplando la noche.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el costado derecho, miró alrededor tratando de entender el por que estaba allí, a su lado escuchaba la respiración agitada de alguien mas

-Harry… vamos despierta- murmuró Draco con terror en la voz.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Harry aun algo desconcertado.

-¡Merlín!… pensé que estabas…- dijo Draco aun agitado, pero mas aliviado.

-¡No!- repuso Harry rápidamente, sabiendo a lo que Draco se refería -… ¿estas bien?-

-Estas cadenas me están matando…- murmuró Draco sintiendo dolor en el hombro que años antes se había lastimado durante el secuestro, y que algunas veces aun le molestaba.

Harry tiró con fuerza de sus brazos, las cadenas tiraron de él hacia arriba, y los grilletes se ajustaron más, provocándole cierto escozor en las muñecas –¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?-

-No lo sé… un par de horas tal vez…-

-¿Has visto a alguien más?-

-No… desde que desperté aquí no han venido… me extraña que aun no nos hayan matado-

-Tal vez nos necesitan para algo más…-

-Espero que el plan del profesor funcione…-

El ruido de la puerta metálica abriéndose con un terrible chillido hizo que ambos levantaran la vista, delante suyo la imagen imponente de un hombre vestido de negro avanzó hacia ellos, la parte de afuera estaba demasiado iluminada para poder distinguirle el rostro.

-¿No puedo creerlo, ¿no hay forma que no se metan en lo que no les llaman?- preguntó Percy con fastidio, en cuanto la puerta se cerró la habitación se iluminó por unas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes, revelando al fin el rostro del hombre.

-Percy… - respondió con rabia Harry.

-Harry y Draco, ¿como es que pensaron que ustedes dos solos podrían acabar con todo esto? Siempre tan arrogantes…-

Draco se encogió de hombros –Se llama confianza-

Percy le dio una mirada de fastidio al rubio, pero éste continuó hablando -Así que tu eres el que quiere poner al mundo de cabeza ¿eh?-

-Tan inoportuno y prepotente como siempre… es una pena que mis chicos no hayan podido terminar contigo un par de años atrás, eres mas entrometido que el mismo Harry- dijo Percy acercándose mas a Draco y mirándolo analizadoramente.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer?- preguntó Harry llamando la atención de Percy.

Percy giró hacia Harry –No es lo que "pretendo hacer", ya esta hecho, no queda ya ningún sitio en el mundo mágico en pie, pronto empezaremos una nueva civilización, una mucho mejor que la que estuvo ensuciando nuestro nombre y nuestra clase, hasta ahora-

-Oh… ¿otro racista mas?- preguntó burlón Draco. –¡Genial!-

-¡Crucio!- dijo con rabia Percy apuntando al rubio, el cual se retorció de dolor jalando las cadenas, un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa salió de sus labios, pero ningún grito se escuchó.

-NOOO… DEJALO!! Gritó Harry.

Percy detuvo el hechizo…-Potter, defendiendo las causas perdidas todo el tiempo… la verdad es que no lo mataré aun, si es lo que temes… tengo mejores planes para ambos… -

-Draco… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Harry, a su lado solo sentía el cuerpo laxo del rubio.

-Lo estará… ahora si me disculpan, hay todo un mundo nuevo que organizar y gobernar, nos veremos en un par de horas mas, disfruten su estancia- dijo Percy a la vez que salía y la habitación volvía a oscurecerse.

-Draco… contéstame…- decía Harry mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia un lado para golpear al rubio.

Silencio.

-Draco… ¡Draco!- llamó Harry más fuerte, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo para golpear el del rubio.

-Si… solo deja de empujarme- contestó entrecortadamente el rubio –Haces que me duela más el hombro-

-Lo siento… ¡me asustaste!- replicó Harry mas aliviado -Por un momento pensé…-

-Estaré bien…-

**--0o0o0--**

Edith dio un par de giros con su varita, tratando de estabilizar la magia de los dos muchachos mientras veía que sus cuerpos se tensaban, el que mostró mas signos de emergencia fue el rubio, y segundos después, dando un pequeño grito de terror vio como se volvía transparente hasta desaparecer por completo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna observación, pues segundos después era el cuerpo del moreno el que desaparecía de la misma manera.

El profesor Klein había empezado a lanzar conjuros al aire, pronto unas esferas iluminaron un poco la habitación, -Debemos comunicarnos con los demás, ha llegado el momento de seguirlos- dijo el hombre serio y con una fortaleza que no representaba la edad del viejo.

-Profesor… ¿ellos estarán bien?-

-Eso espero, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.

Edith asintió y antes de cerrar la puerta giró hacia la ventana, viendo como el cielo empezaba a cambiar de color, anunciando el pronto amanecer. Suspiró con aire cansado, -Empieza el tercer día- se dijo así misma –¿Cuanto mas aguantaremos?-

**--0o0o0--**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, **

**Nos leemos el lunes, que tengan una linda semana**

**Pao**


	13. Chapter 13: LGTD: DÍA TRES

Buenos días chicos y chicas… aquí con otro capítulo mas, que espero les guste… espero (muy esperanzada, la verdad) algunos comentarios al final…

* * *

"**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON"**

**CAPITULO**** 13: **

"**LA GUERRA DE LOS TRES DÍAS: DIA TRES"**

Shane parpadeó confuso, por un momento el desconcierto de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido lo invadió, pero luego recordó que se hallaba en una de las carpas de los pacientes menos graves, en una de las camillas, en el campamento que se había creado por el ataque, a su lado, abrazada a él, dormitaba Luna, sonrió recordando lo ocurrido con ella el día anterior, la contempló por un corto tiempo, sabía que no se podían quedar allí todo el día, así que se incorporó, despacio, tratando de no despertarla, pero no funcionó, al primer movimiento que hizo, ella se sentó y miró alrededor preocupada.

-Hola- le dijo Shane.

-Hola…- respondió ella, -¿Ha pasado algo?-

-No… solo me desperté-

-Ah…- suspiró aliviada mientras se trataba de acomodar mejor en la estrecha camilla, recordando que cerca de las 4 de la mañana, muy a pesar suyo, simplemente su cuerpo había decidido no seguir en pie, dos días sin dormir era demasiado para cualquiera, prácticamente se había quedado dormida en pie mientras atendía a una chica con algunos cortes menores, fue llevada casi a la fuerza por Shane a una de las camillas, y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de pasar la primera noche, o madrugada juntos, pero dadas las circunstancias debió agradecer al menos un poco de descanso.

-Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, yo creo que debo ir a revisar como van las cosas allá afuera… - le dijo Shane, mientras estiraba un poco las piernas, aunque estaba acostumbrado a hacer turnos dobles y pasar días sin dormir y comiendo poco, la tensión de la batalla lo había agotado. Además aun estaba muy preocupado por Draco, ya nadie lo había visto desde la primera noche, y temía que pudiera estar herido, o algo peor, aunque sabía que debía alejar esa idea de su cabeza, por que no ganaba nada preocupándose de esa manera, como Draco le había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

-No, vamos, tenemos mucho en que ayudar aun- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, su estomago dio un pequeño rugido, pero ella lo ignoró, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que pudiera conseguir algo mas que agua durante el día, sintió la mano de Shane sujetándose a la suya, ella se giró y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Shane sonrió por el gesto, -Está fue nuestra primera noche, juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si… así fue… espero que pronto esto termine para poder llevarte a cenar y todo aquello que un novio correcto hace- respondió él con tono afectado.

-Y así será, "novio correcto"- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Shane apretó su mano suavemente para darle ánimos y se dirigieron hacia fuera de la carpa, a la realidad, donde todo era devastador, habían muchos mas pacientes que antes, los que estaban en pie ayudando tenían grandes ojeras y estaban pálidos, por todos lados habían aterrizajes de escobas, de gente cargando heridos, y gente despegando en busca de mas pacientes.

-¡Shane!- llamó a lo lejos Kriss, una de las enfermeras que trabaja regularmente con el chico –Tenemos una paciente grave aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a la camilla a una chica con una cabellera pelirroja.

Luna no necesito una segunda mirada para saber de quien se trataba, corrió incluso mas rápido que Shane para llegar hasta ella, recién cuando estuvo cerca pudo notar como Fred y George miraban con la cara mas seria y triste que les había visto nunca, y Angelina hacía todo lo posible por evitar llorar mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Shane hacia los gemelos

-La encontramos hace un par de horas, ella y Neville, estaban inconcientes junto a un grupo de escombros, pero no logramos despertarla.

-¿Donde esta Neville?- preguntó Luna, Fred le señaló unas camillas mas allá, un mendimago trabajaba sobre el chico, los hechizos azules iluminaban ligeramente la mañana, Luna pudo ver en el rostro del otro mendimago preocupación.

-Yo… yo iré hacia allá- apuntó Luna, pensando que debía vigilar a Neville, mientras que Shane había empezado con una cantidad de hechizos sobre la chica, murmuró hacia Kriss algo pero esta negó con pena, y Shane maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Que es? ¿Que pasa?- se apresuró a preguntar George.

-Lo siento, necesito unas pociones regenerativas, el hígado esta dañado, necesito repararlo, y ya no nos quedan las pociones para eso….- dijo Shane mientras en su mente trataba de encontrar una solución a eso.

Fred pasó las manos por la cara con gesto cansado, el no dormir no ayudaba a que su mente trabajara – ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para conseguirlas?- preguntó finalmente.

-Unas cuantas horas, lo puedo controlar… pero si no lo curo pronto con la poción correcta, el hechizo dejará de hacer efecto.

Fred y George dieron una mirada sombría a Shane, y luego hacia su hermana, que descansaba inconciente sobre la camilla, ambos se sentían como la vida de su hermana se escapaba de sus manos y ellos sin poder hacer nada.

-Hay otros pueblos… mas lugares donde están atendiendo, escuché eso a uno de los aurores- dijo Angelina, soltándose de su novio, y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en ellos, pesé a todo el ruido que había alrededor, Fred le dio una mirada interrogante, pero ella lo ignoró, se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso resuelto entre la cantidad de magos que andaban por allí hasta que reconoció a uno de los aurores, la capa azul que lucía era apenas distinguible entre el barro que la cubría.

Los gemelos observaban como Angelina intercambiaba unas palabras con el chico, al que le señaló hacia ellos, luego el asintió y le dijo algo mas, la chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia ellos.

-En Manchester, hay un campamento para los de esa zona, ellos posiblemente aun tengan algunas pociones, tienen menos pacientes que nosotros- dijo Angelina.

-Iremos- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Bien, Kriss, haz una nota de lo que necesitamos, dáselas – dijo Shane mientras con una manta cubría el cuerpo de la chica. La enfermera asintió y empezó a escribir rápidamente,

-Shane…- empezó Fred.

-¿Si?-

-Nuestros padres aun no lo saben…- informó George.

-Oh…-

-Sería mejor que no supieran nada…- continuó Fred.

-Al menos hasta que volvamos- completó George.

-Bien… no me parece correcto, pero no les diré nada- prometió él.

Shane levito la camilla de Ginny mas cerca de donde Neville estaba siendo atendido –Yo me quedare con ella- les dijo Luna, los tres chicos asintieron y tomaron sus escobas para levantar el vuelo, dieron una última mirada a Ginny y ascendieron hacia el cielo de la mañana.

**--0o0o0o--**

Snape estaba sentado en la entrada de la cueva, con la varita en alto, mirando atentamente hacia el bosque, el cielo estaba ya bastante claro, era de día, había sido una muy larga y ocupada noche, giró un poco el rostro para ver en el fondo de la cueva a Tonks, acurrucada y abrazando a su bebé, mientras que Remus no dejaba de mirarlos con orgullo y alegría en el rostro, dio un suspiro, recordando la forma en que el parto se había dado, -Seguro será una grandiosa historia- pensó con tono irónico, mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de la mano derecha, que Tonks había apretado con demasiada fuerza durante el alumbramiento, preguntándose nuevamente si en algún momento dejarían de doler.

A lo lejos se podía ver lo que quedaba de Hogwarts como una pequeña mancha en el paisaje, las torres, ambas, habían sido derribadas, el castillo estaba muy afectado, pero aun en pie, había quedado en iguales condiciones luego de Voldemort, y lo habían podido restaurar en esa época, ahora también lo harían, el problema era cuando.

-Cuando llegue la tarde, mandaré un patronus a Harry- dijo la voz de Remus detrás de él.

-No, mejor Iré yo…- dijo Snape.

-Pero…-

-No, tu quédate con ella, te necesitan ahora… yo puedo ir y volver, además que no sabemos si al enviar el patronus pondremos en peligro a Harry, o alguien mas-

-¿Cuánto más crees que dure esto?-

-No tengo idea-

-No entiendo… ¿quien puede haber hecho todo esto sin que siquiera lo notáramos?-

-Nosotros tal vez no lo notamos, pero los chicos si, estoy seguro que tienen idea de lo que esta pasando y están haciendo lo posible por detenerlo-

-Pero ellos no nos han comentado nada… es decir desde el ataque al tren de Hogwarts no se han comunicado con nosotros mas que para saber si estábamos bien-

-Ya somos muy viejos para esto… ahora ellos son los "adultos" que llevan el control de la situación- murmuró Snape con tono resentido, mientras recordaba la época en que Draco aun pedía sus consejos y que ahora parecía tan lejana.

-¡Me haces sentir viejo!- exclamó Lupin con tono afectado.

Snape le dio una media sonrisa irónica –Ya lo somos-

**--0o0o0--**

Ariel secó el sudor de la frente con una de las mangas de su ya sucia y rota túnica, realmente se sentía cansado, cansado y asustado, nunca había visto algo similar a aquello, Draco y algunos amigos mas le habían contado como eran las cosas en los tiempos de Voldemort, y siempre le pareció todo irreal, él había estado en América durante esa época, y no se había visto afectado en lo mas mínimo, siempre agradeció aquello, pero ahora no había podido evitar estar en medio de una nueva guerra, que según había escuchado la estaban ganando "los malos" aunque nadie sabía quienes eran en realidad. Dio una mirada alrededor, viendo la cantidad de carpas y magos y brujas corriendo de un lado para otro, algunas camillas con magos menos graves estaban fuera de las carpas por que ya no había sitio en el interior, la cantidad de muertos era alta, pero los heridos la duplicaba, se había transfigurado todo lo que se podía en precarias camillas. ya no era solo era la gente de Manchester la que se atendía allí, también los pueblos cercanos que habían sido atacados, los heridos llegaban hasta allí, uno tras otro, en brazos de aurores y voluntarios que con escoba en mano exploraban en busca de sobrevivientes, esa mañana, mas temprano, uno de los aurores le había comentado que el bosque de Dean, que era donde habían armado el primer campamento de auxilio estaba copado, y ya no podía recibir a mas pacientes, así que ahora no solo los pueblos cercanos irían hasta allí, si no todos los heridos posibles, Ariel no pudo evitar pensar que pronto se tendría que armar un tercer campamento de ayuda, pues este estaba ya realmente a punto de reventar.

Dio un suspiro, dándose fuerzas y ánimos para seguir, y regresó a la tarea que debía realizar por el momento, había transfigurado una gran cantidad de cosas en jarras, y las había llenado con el agua de un río que quedaba a mas de una hora de caminata, con la varita las iba levitando, y paraba en cada cama dándole un poco del liquido a todos los que estuvieran despiertos y en posibilidades de beber. Cuando terminó su ronda por varias de las carpas, (y también el agua que había conseguido) caminó hacia uno de los puntos de organización, esperando que le indicaran que más podía hacer para ayudar. Su caminar se detuvo cuando, delante de él, tres escobas aterrizaron descuidadamente. Los tres chicos que venían volando lo miraron unos segundos, pudo ver a dos pelirrojos y una chica morena, los pelirrojos eran exactamente iguales, _-gemelos…-_ pensó Ariel, uno de ellos se le acercó, y a Ariel le extrañó que no fueran aurores.

-Hola, venimos del campamento del bosque de Dean, nuestra hermana esta herida, y necesitamos una poción –dijo George a la vez que le entregaba un trozo de pergamino.

Ariel lo miró unos segundos desconcertado, mientras tomaba el pedazo de pergamino entre las manos, no se molestó en leerlo, lo cierto es que con las justas había aprobado pociones en la escuela, así que no serviría de nada tratar de entender para que era la poción –Hola… yo los puedo llevar con el encargado, pero no les garantizo nada, también estamos escasos aquí-

-Gracias- dijo la chica, en silencio se encaminaron por entre las camillas y carpas, hasta que llegaron a una que se veía bastante abarrotada, sorteando camillas y mendimagos y enfermeras llegaron al fondo, en donde los chicos pudieron ver a un mendimago bastante mayor, tenía las mangas dobladas hasta la altura del codo, el cabello canoso caía por mechones pegándose a la frente por el sudor, y una rala barba oscurecía su mentón y parte de las mejillas.

-Mendimago Thompson- dijo Ariel al hombre que murmuraba hechizos rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de una señora pálida que hacia gestos de dolor.

-Si… ¿otro paciente?- preguntó sin levantar la vista, mientras hacia un par de vueltas mas con la varita. –En un momento más termino con esta señora-

-No, es que estos chicos lo buscan-

El mendimago giró en dirección a ellos –Los Weasley…- dijo

-George y Fred lo miraron desconcertados sin entender de donde los conocían.

-Oh no se acordaran de mi, estoy seguro, soy amigo de su padre, me ayudó varias veces en el ministerio… ¿él esta bien? ¿A caído aquí?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, señor, él esta bien, él y nuestra madre están en el campamento del bosque de Dean, ayudando, pero mi hermana menor, ella y su novio estaban ayudando a rescatar sobrevivientes de los pueblos atacados, y al parecer los sorprendieron, ella esta muy grave, necesitamos una poción, pero en nuestro campamento ya no hay.- George prácticamente le arrancó el pergamino de las manos de Ariel y se la entregó al mendimago. Ariel le dio una mirada seria, pero no dijo nada, comprendía que la situación no era para exigir modales.

-Y el mendimago ha dicho que si no la conseguimos ella… no lo logrará- continuó Fred.

Thompson leyó la nota y frunció las cejas, levantó la vista hacia ellos y los miró evaluadoramente, antes de contestar –Bien, creo que la puedo conseguir, esperen aquí- dijo mientras salía entre las camillas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ariel decidió a hablar, el nombre le sonaba, y por fin había recordado de donde –Ustedes conocen a Draco- afirmó

Los tres lo miraron asombrados -Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Está por aquí?- preguntó Fred alarmado y girando a buscar entre las camillas.

-No, él es amigo mío, estuvo aquí el primer día, en la noche, casi en la madrugada creo, no estoy seguro, todo era una locura… pero luego vino Harry y le dijo que un profesor… no sé que… les estaba buscando, desde allí no he sabido nada de él, pensé que ustedes lo habrían visto por su campamento- dijo Ariel preocupándose ligeramente.

-No… y ahora que lo dices, no hemos visto ya a Harry tampoco, ¿dices que un profesor los buscaba?- preguntó George prestándole un poco mas de atención al hombre.

-Si… ¿ustedes creen que les ha pasado algo?-

-No, ellos se saben cuidar mucho, sobre todo cuando están juntos- respondió George, pensando si es que este sería algún noviecito de Draco después de todo, ya sabía la fama que tenía el rubio últimamente, y aquello no le sorprendería para nada.

-Eso espero…-

-Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa, tratando de reconfortar al hombre que se veía cada vez mas preocupado.

-Si, lo sé…- murmuró más para él que para los chicos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó George,

-Yo soy Ariel, si lo ven… solo díganle que quería saber que estaba bien-

-Lo haremos- le dijo Angelina, sonriendo cortésmente, mientras pensaba en la cantidad de gente que conocía y que no había visto durante los días que llevaba el ataque.

Ariel les iba a preguntar a ellos sus nombres, pero en ese momento apareció Thompson, cargando unos cuantos frascos y los chicos se acercaron para darle el alcance –Tengan, esta la poción que necesitan para su hermana, y otras mas que creo que pueden servirles también- dijo mientras los chicos recibían los pequeños frascos y los metían en unas bolsitas de tela para luego guardarlas dentro de las capas y túnicas.

-Muchas gracias Señor Thompson, nosotros no tenemos como pagarle esto…- le dijo Fred

-Vamos, no tienen nada que agradecer, menos en una situación como esta- respondió el mendimago sonriendo –Por favor denle mis saludos a su padre-

-Si gracias- replicó George.

-Hasta luego, Ariel, Mendimago Thompson- dijo Angelina, mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la carpa, detrás de ella iban Fred y George.

-Eh, espero que su hermana se recupere- gritó Ariel en último minuto, los tres giraron y asintieron, George le dio una sonrisa agradecida y finalmente los tres llegaron fuera de la carpa, caminaron hasta un lugar menos transitado y subieron a las escobas para poder elevarse.

Era ya casi medio día y aun les esperaba un largo viaje en escoba hasta el campamento, solo esperaban poder llegar a tiempo, mientras surcaban el cielo a la máxima velocidad que podían dar sus viejas escobas.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione caminaba junto a Ron, Daniel y Susan, mientras daban un último recorrido a las ruinas de lo que antes había sido el pequeño pueblo de Wórcester, comprobando que ya habían trasladado a todos los heridos, cuando sus varitas empezaron a vibrar, todos las levantaron casi a la vez y una voz habló con prisas:

-Los chicos han entrado, tenemos el rastro, todos al laboratorio para instrucciones. El campo esta libre, es posible la aparición-

-¿Ese era…?- preguntó desconcertado Ron, su varita jamás había hecho algo así antes, aunque sabía la teoría sobre el procedimiento, lo habían estudiado en la escuela de aurores, se usaba únicamente en caso de una situación extrema, como esa.

-Butlher- confirmó Hermione,

-Vamos, a prisa- apuró Daniel, los otros chicos los siguieron en la desaparición, para segundos después aparecer en una muy abarrotada sala de reuniones del laboratorio, la cual había sido agrandada para la reunión pues eran demasiados para que cupieran todos allí en el tamaño original. Ron pudo reconocer a muchos de los aurores, todos lucían cansados, sucios y algunos incluso tenían golpes y cortadas, parado sobre la gran mesa de reuniones estaba Butlher junto a un conocido jefe de otro grupo de aurores que los chicos sabían que se llamaba Mahmoud, el profesor Klein y a su asistente la señorita Gayte, conversando entre ellos bastante serios.

Todos alrededor hablaban a la vez, había una gran confusión, los chicos pudieron reconocer a varios de sus compañeros y a aurores de otras unidades, a los cuales saludaban con la mano o con algún gesto, Manek los vio y se les acercó sorteando varios grupos pequeños de chicos –Parece que Potter y Malfoy entraron-

-¿Eh?- preguntó confuso Ron

-Ellos entraron a la fortaleza, o lo que sea ese sitio donde tienen controlando todo esto, ¡atacaremos!-

-¿Y ellos están bien?- preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-No lo sabemos- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, no he sabido nada de ellos desde la primera noche, Potter estuvo por el callejón Diagon buscando a Malfoy, dijo que el profesor Klein los buscaba…-

-Oh…- mustió Hermione.

Pronto la voz de Butlher se impuso sobre los murmullos de los demás,

-¡Ya los tenemos! ¡Haremos un ataque!- dijo con voz enérgica Butlher, levantó la varita y trazó una pequeña línea divisoria en medio del gran grupo de magos, -Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: los de la izquierda irán por los niños, bajo el mando de Mahmoud, y los de la derecha se encargaran de detener a los magos que están dominando la situación, bajo mi mando, no tenemos donde llevarlos así que solo los mantendremos allí…-

Ron, Daniel, Susan y Hermione, quedaron en el lado de detenciones, Butlher siguió explicando la forma en que aparecerían y atacarían.

**--0o0o0--**

-Tengo frío…- murmuró Draco

-También yo- le respondió Harry, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, sus brazos estaban cansados de estar en esa posición y estaban tan entumecidos que casi no los sentía.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado…? ¿Que estén por llegar?- Draco no pudo ni quiso esconder el temor en su voz, sabía que llevaban demasiado tiempo allí, y no podía imaginar como estaría todo afuera, si es que Percy no había ya tomado por completo el control.

-Debemos creerlo- le dijo Harry con decisión en la voz, aunque teniendo las mismas ideas que Draco. –¿Como esta tu hombro?-

-No lo sé… ya no me duele tanto-

Harry giró la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para poder ver el rostro de Draco, pese a la oscuridad de la celda, se encontró con aquellos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente, tenía miedo, tanto como él, aunque quiso transmitirle cierta seguridad. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y las antorchas alrededor suyo prendiendo los hizo girar a ambos a la vez, un gran número de magos estaba delante de ellos. Los chicos pudieron reconocer, a Crabble a Goyle, a Pansy a Blaise, y a varios mortífagos fugados recientemente de Azkaban.

-El jefe dice que ha llegado el momento- le dijo Goyle mirándolos con odio.

-Si el jefe lo dice…- murmuró Draco,

-Idiota… habrá forma que cierres la boca en algún momento- le dijo Blaise acercándose a Draco que le devolvió una mirada altanera.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que Blaise, ¿por que Draco siempre tenia que ponerse a retar a los demás de esa manera? Aun encontrándose en problemas o peligro.

-Déjalo, pronto se le acabaran las ganas de hablar- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad.

Draco iba a contestar pero se contuvo, pensando que no quería que lo golpearan o cruciaran nuevamente.

Pronto sintieron como las cadenas cedieron del techo y ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre el piso, sus piernas temblaban tanto que no les había sido posible sostenerles, una pequeña carcajada llenó el ambiente antes de sentir como eran levantados por los brazos y empujados hacia fuera.

Harry sintió sus piernas temblar, pero conforme eran empujados y arrastrados por los pasillos iban poco a poco desentumeciéndose, hasta ya no sentir ninguna molestia. Al parecer con Draco había pasado lo mismo, pues ahora caminaba mucho mas seguro, sin dejar empujarse.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de unas puertas de madera, bastante elegantes, uno de los mortífagos abrió la puerta y ambos quedaron asombrados por lo que había adentro.

Se podía ver alrededor muchos niños, de muchas edades, todos durmiendo placidamente, mientras una pequeña aura dorada los cubría, frente a ellos había un gran grupo de magos agitando la varita, como en transe, supusieron que eran ellos los que guiaban y canalizaban la magia de los niños.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir inspeccionando el lugar, pues sus captores siguieron empujándolos y pasaron esa habitación para entrar a una mas pequeña, Percy estaba de pie, delante de un mapa con pequeñas X rojas en muchos pueblos, que supusieron estaban ya destruidos, con pena y rabia Draco vio que casi no quedaba nada del mundo mágico.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado… - dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

-¡Como puedes ser tan ruin como para usar a niños de esa manera!- le reclamó Draco, pero un golpe en el estomago lo hizo doblarse en dos, casi cae al piso pero Harry lo sujetó a tiempo. Draco alcanzó a darle una mirada agradecida, antes que Goyle lo tomara por los brazos y lo alejara del moreno.

-Bien, bien, tan insolentes como siempre, en fin… verán, los niños tienen la magia mas pura que hay, pero necesito algo más de fuerza, y ustedes me la darán para poder dar el golpe final. Es un hechizo nuevo, que hemos creado aquí, será devastador, no habíamos pensado en usarlo, por que el mago que usemos, lamentablemente quedará muerto, pero ahora que ustedes han tenido la amabilidad de visitarnos, pienso que lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes es darles ese honor - les explicó Percy mientras se paseaba alrededor de la oficina.

-Si, sueña, maldito idiota- respondió Harry

-Mi sueño esta aquí, hecho realidad – dijo Percy apuntando al mapa. –Y ahora chicos, llévenlos a la sala, vamos a empezar-

En medio de empujones y golpes ambos fueron llevados a través de la habitación de los niños, hacia el otro lado, a una pequeña sala rodeada de lunas transparentes de donde se podía ver aun a los niños, fueron empujados, ambos cayeron al piso, de espaldas, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, Draco trató de incorporarse pero pronto notó que estaba adherido al piso.

-Mierda…- masculló Harry

-Estamos pegados al piso… ¿que es lo que harán?- le susurró Draco.

-Usaremos su magia- les dijo Pansy desde lo alto, se acercó hasta el rubio y puso su pie sobre su abdomen, los músculos de Draco se tensaron, y ella puso mas peso aun –Es una pena que luego solo quede un cascaron vacío…- dijo con un puchero.

-¡Maldita perra!- le gritó Draco.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó a su vez Harry.

-Oh, miren no quiere que toque a su novia- siguió molestando Pansy.

-Pero Draco ya no es su novia… es novia de todos los que se le pongan en frente…- le dijo Blaise a Pansy.

-¿Celoso?- dijo Draco con tono altanero.

-Terry tal vez lo estaría…- replicó Blaise hacia Draco,

Draco lo miró retadoramente, pero no contestó nada, no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, hacía mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de Terry, y ya lo había superado, de eso estaba seguro, pero no pudo evitar de todas maneras el pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Harry haciendo mas esfuerzos por levantarse, aunque no lograba conseguir moverse ni un centímetro, sintiendo toda la ira agolpándose en su pecho. Ese imbécil estaba hiriendo a Draco, recordándole aquello que nunca debió pasar.

Blaise hizo un gesto afectado hacia Harry y le iba a contestar pero una voz enérgica, aunque medio divertida, los interrumpió:

-Ya chicos, dejen de divertirse- dijo Jack –Todos afuera, debemos empezar- en ese momento entraba también Percy a la habitación.

Pansy sonrió con superioridad antes de retirar su pie del abdomen del rubio, la habitación pronto estuvo casi vacía, solo Jack y Percy quedaron dentro, y levantaron las varitas, haciendo pequeños movimientos que producían luces plateadas, aunque ninguna de ellas tocaba el cuerpo de Harry ni de Draco, ni les causaba dolor o fastidio alguno.

Harry movió los dedos de su mano tratando de alcanzar los de Draco, el rubio entendió que Harry lo buscaba, e intentó tomarle la mano también, pero estaban tan adheridos que les era imposible. El moreno dio una mirada mas al techo, tratando de girar el rostro en ambas direcciones, buscando la forma de salir de allí, pero sin varitas, sin refuerzos, e inmovilizados como estaban era imposible, de pronto el peso de la verdad cayó sobre él, moriría, morirían ambos, y aparentemente no había nada que pudiera hacer, su corazón se aceleró mas, y su respiración se hizo mas agitada, su cerebro le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se calme, que no había nada que pudiera hacer y que si debía morir, no lo haría humillándose.

Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de Draco, se sorprendió de eso, el casi nunca lloraba, no de miedo al menos, había estado en situaciones difíciles antes pero nunca había tenido deseos de echarse a llorar como un cobarde, tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse y aceptar la situación: iba a morir, todo iba a acabar, se alegró de haber hecho las paces con Shane, y lamentó no haber podido arreglar todo con Harry, no haberle dicho finalmente que aun lo amaba o cuanto se arrepentía de haberlo dejado marchar dos años atrás. Pese a no poder tocarse, la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry le daba cierta fuerza para afrontar lo que viniera.

Harry cerró unos segundos los ojos, escuchaba los murmullos de Percy y de Jack, mezclados con el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Draco a su lado, si iba a morir debía decirlo, solo una vez mas -Draco… yo…-

Pero la frase no pudo ser terminada una gran explosión hizo sobresaltar a Percy y Jack, que detuvieron los murmullos y las luces plateadas se desvanecieron en el aire, luego de solo segundos gritos desesperados y de guerra se escucharon por todo el edificio.

**--0o0o0--**

Shane desactivó la esfera que los aislaba, y sonrió hacia los Weasley, -Ella estará bien, solo hay que dejar que todo cicatrice y que descanse un poco- murmuró con alivio, habían estado muy cerca de perderla, tal vez si los chicos demoraban un poco más… pero eso no había sucedido, y ahora ella estaba bien. La señora Weasley se lanzó sobre él y le dio uno de aquellos abrazos que te quitaban el aire pero que llenaban tu alma.

-Gracias… gracias…- murmuraba entrecortadamente.

-Señora Weasley… cálmese… todo esta bien- murmuró Shane mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pronto la mujer se separó de él aun sorbiéndose la nariz ruidosamente.

-Debo ver más pacientes… en cuanto despierte avísenme.- dijo finalmente.

-Gracias muchacho… no sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos- dijo el señor Weasley dándole la mano agradecido, Shane asintió sonriendo, y pudo ver detrás de ellos a Luna, con una mirada preocupada.

-Shane, ven- le dijo Luna alejándolo del grupo, una vez que el señor Weasley lo soltó.

-Neville esta bien ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupado cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchados.

-Si, él ya esta bien, pronto despertara…- dijo ella –Las criaturas que atacaban los pueblos han desaparecido, los aurores están atacando el sitio donde estaban, el rumor se corrió mientras estabas operando-

-Oh- allí estaba Draco nuevamente en peligro, lo sabía – ¿Draco…?-

-Él al parecer fue uno de los primeros en entrar, dicen que él y Harry enviaron el rastro para que los demás entraran…. -

-¿Y están bien?-

-No lo sabemos aun, estamos esperando noticias… no quería preocuparte por Draco, pero estaba segura que escucharías algo en cualquier momento, así que pensé que lo mejor era que te lo dijera de una vez- le explicó ella.

-Gracias por no ocultármelo- le dijo Shane –Es su trabajo, me lo ha dicho miles de veces- dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaría bien.

-Y es uno de los mejores en eso, no creo que se haya dejado capturar ni nada por el estilo, él estará bien, todos lo estarán- dijo Luna.

Shane asintió mientras caminaban hacia las demás camillas, pronto la revisión de los pacientes llenó su mente, aunque cada cierto tiempo levantaba la vista, para ver como el sol avanzaba rápidamente, hasta casi el desaparecer y dar paso a la noche, y no había noticias de lo que ocurría.

**--0o0o0--**

Snape caminó por Hogsmade con la varita en alto, el pueblo lucía completamente destruido y vacío, no había nadie alrededor, eso lo alarmó mas aun, ¿sería que de verdad habían acabado con todos? Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era una idea demasiado tonta, siguió avanzando, recorriendo todas las calles, pero no había nada alrededor, así que decidió aparecerse en el callejón Diagon, si había un sitio donde habrían noticias sería allí, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo en igual o peor condición que Hogsmade, solo que en este sitio habían mas muertos, a lo lejos vio lo que eran unas cuantas escobas dejadas descuidadamente en el piso, dio una ultima mirada alrededor antes de decidir subir a una de ella, redujo un par mas para Remus y Tonks, y se las guardó en el bolsillo, y se elevó por el cielo, su plan era sobre volar la mayor cantidad de territorio mágico que pudiera hasta ubicar a algún mago o bruja que le dijera que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**--0o0o0o--**

-Mierda, entraron – gritó Jack sobre el ruido de las explosiones.

-¿Pero como…?- dijo Percy pero se interrumpió al ver a los chicos que lo miraban entre retadores y sonrientes – ¿Nadie los revisó…? ¿Nadie vio si tenían algún hechizo de rastreo?- dijo girándose hacia Jack, que le devolvió una mirada de culpabilidad.

–Pensé que lo habían hecho cuando los atraparon en las escaleras- murmuró

-¡Vamonos!- ordenó Percy, una nueva explosión llenó la habitación y las lunas estallaron, mientras él y Jack corrían para escapar.

Varios pedazos de vidrios, provocados por la explosión cayeron sobre Harry y Draco, que instintivamente encogieron el cuerpo para protegerse. Draco sintió unos cuantos ardores en los brazos, y se quedó muy quieto, acurrucado contra Harry, pasaron varios segundos escuchando el ruido de las explosiones, hasta que Harry reaccionó:

-Draco, ¡nos podemos mover!!-

-¡Cierto!- afirmó el rubio separándose del cuerpo del moreno.

**--0o0o0--**

La entrada a la ciudadela subterránea se hizo en un solo ataque, sabían que seria imposible el poder llegar sin ser vistos, así que luego de que el profesor Klein y Edith estudiaran algo asombrados el árbol que servía de entrada al sub-mundo, y les indicaran la forma de forzarlo para que los dejaran entrar, los aurores lograron traspasarlo y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta desembocar en las pequeñas calles, se dispersaron y al principio estuvieron algo desubicados, hasta que Butlher los dirigió hacia el laboratorio, que era de donde llegaba mas precisamente el rastro de Harry y Draco, un gran grupo de magos salieron a darles el encuentro, luchando para evitar que pudieran entrar al laboratorio, en medio de aquella batalla, los aurores usaron explosiones y hechizos con una sola misión en la mente, entrar al laboratorio para detener las proyecciones y salvar a los niños.

Ron empujó al cuerpo que había caído sobre él, le había dado con un hechizo justo a tiempo, y lo había logrado dejar inconciente, se puso de pie y le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad, vio que Hermione hacia lo mismo con un par mas, tras darse una mirada que aseguraba que se encontraba bien, siguió avanzando por las escaleras, en la segunda planta ya la batalla iba bastante avanzada, tras vencer a la primera línea de defensa, ahora los aurores combatían contra los magos que habían salido del trance de controlar a los niños y se defendían, pero con poca energía pues el controlar la magia de los pequeños demandaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Aquel grupo pudo ser desarmado y los aurores crearon un lazo mágico alrededor de las centenas de niños que se hallaban allí, algunos ya habían despertado, unos lloraban confundidos, otros llamaban a sus padres, y los mayores, de diez u once años se dedicaban a consolar a los mas pequeños.

-No se asusten, esto terminara pronto- les dijo Manek en voz alta mientras trataba de mantener el lazo mágico, junto a varios de sus compañeros, y a su vez otros aurores terminaban de inmovilizar a los magos.

**--0o0o0o--**

Cuando Snape encontró a un grupo de alumnos de 7mo año de Hogwarts, que le contaron como la guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, por que dos de los aurores, Potter y Malfoy, habían logrado dejar un rastro de magia para que los aurores atacaran el centro de operaciones de esas horribles criaturas y que todos los heridos se habían refugiado en unos cuantos campamentos improvisados, se sorprendió mucho, pero mas que nada se preocupó, ¿por que Harry y Draco siempre estaban metiéndose en ese tipo de problemas?.

Gracias a las instrucciones de los chicos pudo llegar al campamento de Dean, donde se encontró con los Weasley, Luna y Shane, que le confirmaron la historia que le habían dado.

Cuando el les dio la noticia del alumbramiento de Tonks, todos se mostraron asombrados y preocupados, les aseguró hasta el cansancio que ambos estaban bien (madre e hijo) y que lo único que necesitaba era ayuda para traerlos, pues la cueva era húmeda y fría, nada apropiado para un bebe recién nacido.

Era ya casi de noche cuando, junto a Fred y George finalmente, partió rumbo a la cueva, para traer a Tonks, Remus, y a Teddy, el nuevo bebé al campamento.

**--0o0o0--**

Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie de un solo salto, tratando de entender lo que pasaba alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Percy o al otro mago, Jack, la mirada de Draco se detuvo de pronto en Harry:

-Estás herido- murmuró mientras le señalaba uno de los brazos.

-Tu también…-

-Están aquí- apuntó Draco hacia el grupo al otro lado, un desorden de aurores corría en todas direcciones mientras un grupo mayor en el centro rodeaba a los niños, nadie parecía haber notado su presencia entre todo el alboroto.

-Percy… debemos ir por él- dijo Harry.

Ambos rodearon la habitación y saltaron por una de las ventanas rotas, Harry sintió como su pantalón se rasgaba a la altura de la rodilla, sin embargo pudo caer de pie, a su lado Draco cayó de la misma manera.

Draco miro en varias direcciones hasta que una cabellera pelirroja llamó su atención

-¡Hey Ron….!- gritó con fuerza, para hacerse oír sobre los demás gritos y ruidos.

Ron levantó la cara asustado para ver a sus dos amigos de pie a unos metros de el –¡Chicos!, ¡Hermione allí están! – dijo a la castaña a pocos metros de ellos.

-Necesitamos varitas- le gritó Harry, pronto dos varitas volaron a su mano. Le pasó una a Draco, pero antes que el rubio diera un solo paso lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Que haces? necesitamos ir por Percy- le reclamó Draco mientras se trataba de soltar, entendía que habían estado a punto de morir, y eso te hace pensar, pero si pensaba declarársele en ese momento era una muy, muy mala idea.

-Hay que tener cuidado- le murmuró Harry antes de soltarlo, por unos segundos había pensado decirle que no fuera, que escapara, pero sabia que no lo haría, que mejor era tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo.

-Ya, ya, tu también…- le respondió Draco con impaciencia, aunque sonriendo internamente por la preocupación del moreno, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la pequeña oficina de Percy, sorteando a los grupos de aurores y magos que eran capturados, con Harry detrás de él.

Cuando entraron estaba vacía, como ya era de imaginar, el mapa no mostraba ya ninguna X roja, lo cual significaba que los ataques habían terminado.

-Accio planos- gritó Harry, de un gran estante que estaba escondido en la pared surgieron una ruma de papeles que Harry atrapó en el aire para luego extenderlos sobre el piso.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que un accio era algo muy simple para encontrar unos documentos tan importantes, pero al parecer Percy había estado demasiado confiado en que nadie encontraría su escondite como para no tomar medidas de seguridad.

Ambos se agacharon a buscar en los planos hasta que Draco encontró lo que buscaban -Aquí- apuntó Draco mientras miraba una segunda salida de aquella ciudadela, era obvio que no lo intentaría por la inicial.

-Bien…- Harry miró el mapa varios segundos más tratando de ubicarse,

-Listo- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y jalando el plano con el, corrió hacia la puerta, con Harry pisándole los talones, mientras abandonaban el edificio, pudieron ver alrededor que casi la situación estaba dominada.

Salieron del edificio, cruzándose con bastantes mas aurores, a los cuales reconocieron solamente por el color de sus túnicas, aunque estaban sucias, sudadas y algunas ensangrentadas aun se podía ver el color azul eléctrico de las mismas.

-Potter, Malfoy ¿a donde van?- gritó una voz haciéndolos frenar

-Por el cabecilla y sus líderes, están escapando- respondió Harry, tardó solo un par de segundos en reconocer a Butlher, antes de seguir corriendo.

Draco giró el rostro y pudo ver a varios aurores mas, entre ellos al chico que ya conocía de antes a Manek –Nos ha enviado Butlher quiere que los ayudemos- le gritó el chico mientras trataba de alcanzarlos,

-Vale- gritó Draco sin perder el paso, lo cierto era que luego de levantarse de aquel piso se sentía ligeramente cansado, por toda la magia empleada, y por el haber estado encadenado por tanto tiempo, pero la adrenalina fluía en su cuerpo en ese momento, por la persecución, le daba energías, corría a la par de Harry y de reojo pudo ver en Harry aquella mirada tan determinante, la misma que tenía antes de la última batalla con Voldemort, aquello lo reconfortó y le dio mas fuerzas todavía.

Harry observaba hacia ambos lados mientras corría por una de las calles, aun iluminadas por las antorchas a los lados, aunque muchos de los edificios estaban ya destruidos -Hay que voltear aquí- prácticamente le gritó a Draco mientras giraba por una de las callejuelas, una mucho mas angosta y menos iluminada que la anterior.

Draco escuchó a Harry y continuó a su lado, por la estrechez de la calle iban mucho mas pegados y podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, al fondo pudieron divisar el fin del camino empedrado, y un camino de tierra abriéndose paso en lo que al parecer era el inicio de un pequeño bosque, y mas allá, ya a solo pocos metros un grupo de magos corriendo como si se les fuera la vida en ello, hacia lo que parecía una casa sin frente, se podían ver las largas y anchas escaleras que ascendían tan alto que se perdían en el techo de aquella extraña ciudadela.

-Esa… esa es la salida- gritó Draco hacia los chicos que los seguían detrás y hacia Harry. Solo unos pasos mas y estaban en la entrada de aquella construcción, tanto Harry como Draco reconocieron a los que iban junto a Percy, Blaise, Pansy y aquel otro llamado Jack.

-Deténganse- gritó Harry sin dejar de correr por las escaleras, con la varita en alto.

Blaise giró al escuchar la voz a su espalda, estaban mas cerca de lo que pensaba – Rictusempra- gritó con fuerza hacia los chicos, pero falló por poco, ya que Harry se lanzó sobre Draco para evitar de esta manera que les diera el hechizo.

Draco sintió el golpe de su espalda contra el piso, el de su cintura contra el borde de uno de los escalones, y el peso de Harry sobre él. La luz plateada del hechizo que les habían lanzado dio a parar en uno de los aurores que venían detrás y que no se había quitado a tiempo.

-Gracias…- pudo murmurar a la vez que Harry se ponían en pie, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de haber sido escuchado, pues una nueva ráfaga de hechizos llegaba hasta ellos. Draco se puso en pie también e invocó un hechizo protector para repeler un nuevo ataque. A su lado Harry había hecho lo mismo. Y ambos avanzaron un par de escalones mas, mientras Percy y su grupo seguían subiendo las escaleras entre hechizo y hechizo.

-Esto no funciona…- murmuró Harry frustrado, podían llegar hasta la superficie si seguían así, no había donde esconderse ni como avanzar y rodearlos, a los costados de los escalones no había ninguna pared, solo el vacío, que conforme subían se hacía mas peligroso si alguno de ellos caía hacia los lados.

Al parecer Draco pensaba lo mismo pues tenía el ceño fruncido, como cada vez que analizaba una situación difícil.

Draco giró un par de segundos hacia atrás para ver que era Manek el que estaba detrás suyo –No bajes el escudo- le dijo casi en un susurro, que mas que audible el rubio espero que el chico haya leído en su mente. Un nuevo rayo rojo chocó con su propio escudo y el rubio se lanzó al piso haciendo desaparecer su propio escudo – Desmaius- gritó con fuerza apuntando a Blaise, el cual cayó de golpe y rodó varios escalones hacia ellos.

Harry aprovechó la sorpresa causada por la acción de Draco y mientras Pansy detenía su carrera y chillaba llamando a Blaise, él pudo avanzar un par de escalones mas –Expeliarmus- gritó hacia la chica, la varita de ella voló por los aires al tiempo que Harry se agachaba e invocaba un nuevo hechizo protector, para protegerse de un nuevo hechizo lanzado por Percy varios escalones arriba.

- Immobilus- gritó Manek hacia Blaise, el cual no se había ya levantado después de la caída inicial,

-Blaise…- chilló con mas fuerzas Pansy, arrodillándose en el piso y llorando –Déjenlo-

- Immobilus- gritó uno mas de los aurores y la chica quedo petrificada también, Harry sonrió –Dos menos- le dijo a Draco que estaba a su lado, ambos aun en el piso.

-Vamos por ellos- le dijo Draco poniéndose en pie mientras en medio de la confusión veía a Percy, que cojeaba ligeramente y a Jack subir mas rápido los escalones.

Harry se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, saltó sobre el cuerpo petrificado de Blaise y casi tropezó con el de Pansy en su carrera por alcanzar a los otros dos.

Draco no tuvo ningún reparo en evitar tropezar o mejor dicho pisar a Blaise con bastante fuerza en el estomago, aunque sabía, que por el hechizo aquello no le causaría dolor en ese momento, luego al volver en sí le dolería, y es que aun no se le olvidaba lo sucedido un par de años antes, ni que se lo recordara tan solo unas horas atrás, pasó por el lado de Pansy y le guiñó un ojo burlón, hasta que estuvo a un par de escalones de Harry y unos cuantos mas de Percy y Jack, habían subido tanto que ya la parte de las escaleras donde sus amigos estaban no se veía.

-¡Detente!- volvió a gritar Harry sin dejar de correr, hacia los chicos.

-DEPULSO- gritó Draco tras Harry, unos cuantos de los escalones se resquebrajaron, haciendo que tanto Percy como Jacke cayeran al piso y rodaran un par de escalones hacia ellos, vio como el pelirrojo sujetaba jadeando su pierna derecha –esta herido- pensó el rubio, sabiendo que aquello era una ventaja.

Percy les devolvió una mirada perturbada y luego miró escaleras arriba, a su lado Jacke apuntaba con la varita aun sentado en el piso.

-Lo podrás intentar una y mil veces, Harry pero tarde o temprano lograré ganarles- le dijo Percy, su voz sonaba demasiado cruel, nada parecida a lo que Harry recordaba de él muchos años atrás, cuando lo había conocido en la madriguera.

-Tsk- Draco hizo un ruido de desprecio con la lengua –Ustedes los malos siempre dicen lo mismo ¿no? ¿Es decir, se lo tienen aprendido? ¿Es un parlamento que tienen que seguir?- se burló Draco.

Harry vio de reojo como lograba el rubio ganar la atención del pelirrojo de esa manera, no sabía si Draco lo hacia o no con esa intención, pero al menos había logrado acaparar la atención de ambos, dándole un poco de respiro para pensar, pudo ver a un lado que la distancia que habían subido era bastante, y la caída hacia los lados podría ser mortal.

-La verdad es que no sé como es que sigues vivo- le dijo con rabia Jacke a Draco –Con esa boca debiste haber sacado de quicio a muchos-

-Ya, pero ninguno fue capaz de matarme ¿o si?- respondió Draco con burla mientras se ponía al lado de Harry, ambos con la varita en alto. Listos a repeler cualquier maldición.

-BASTA- gritó Percy – ¿No ves que solo quiere distraerte?-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una pequeña mirada a Harry, estuvo seguro que no fue ni siquiera un segundo, pero aquello fue suficiente, ambos gritaron a la vez

-Defodio-

Los escalones superiores a donde estaban Percy y Jacke se empezaron a desmoronar. Algunos de los pedazos de piedra cayeron sobre ambos, los cuales pusieron las manos en la cabeza tratando de protegerse.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido. Percy logró ponerse en pie con dificultad y respirando entrecortadamente bajó dos escalones acercándose a los chicos, aun apuntando con la varita.

Al mismo tiempo Draco gritó nuevamente –Defodio- apuntando a los escalones donde Jack aun permanecía sepultado por las piedras, los escalones cayeron hacia el vacío, interrumpiendo el camino de las escaleras, un grito de terror llenó el ambiente, y se fue perdiendo poco a poco, conforme Jacke caía.

-Sectusempra Totalus- gritó Percy hacia Draco, él cual volvía a lanzar un defodio, esta vez hacia los escalones en los que Percy estaba de pie.

Harry no lo pensó, simplemente se lanzó hacia un lado sacando a Draco del camino del hechizo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Percy abrió los ojos un par de segundos con asombro antes de sentir el piso moverse con violencia, trató de sujetarse de cualquier cosa pero la caída fue inevitable, y con un grito de horror su cuerpo se perdió en el aire.

Por un momento Harry pensó que el hechizo no le había dado, sintió la respiración entrecortada de Draco debajo de él, y luego unas manos empujándolo a un lado, de pronto una horrible sensación de ser cortado con miles de cuchillos calientes por todo el cuerpo lo invadió, no pudo evitar el grito que salio de su garganta.

Draco apenas fue conciente de lo ocurrido hasta que Harry gritó, se arrastro un poco hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado para ver como la sangre salía a borbotones, no solo de su pecho, también de sus brazos y piernas.

-Harry…. Harry…- murmuró entrecortadamente, mientras lo agitaba por los hombros.

Harry ya no sentía mas el dolor inicial, ahora solo era una extraña sensación de cansancio, no era conciente en realidad de lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver a Draco mirándolo con terror.

-Harry…- volvió a susurrar Draco.

-Dra…- Harry quiso hablar pero no pudo la voz no le salía.

-Pericullum- gritó Draco mientras apuntaba hacia la parte baja de las escaleras pidiendo que alguien las vea y subiera, no podía mover a Harry en esa condición, tampoco podía desaparecerse con él hacia ningún lado. Apuntó al cuerpo de Harry, no sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar, la sangre seguía saliendo mientras Harry se ponía cada vez mas pálido, pero aun así sus ojos verdes, ahora vidriosos lo miraban – Episkey- murmuró, notando como su varita temblaba, una pequeña luz dorada iluminó el cuerpo del moreno, sin embargo la sangre no paró de salir, – Episkey- volvió a repetir una y otra vez sintiendo que el mundo se le iba de las manos.

-Draco…- pudo murmurar al fin Harry, sabía que estaba mal, que tal vez estaba muriendo, y aquello de pronto no lo asustó tanto como creyó en algún momento que lo haría.

-Sh… Harry no hables… pronto estarás bien…- mintió Draco tratando de hacer que el temblor de sus manos desaparezca -– Episkey- volvió a apuntar sin conseguir ningún resultado.

-Yo… -Harry tragó saliva, la garganta le empezaba a arder mas, y el aire cada vez era mas ralo –De verdad si…- parpadeó, de pronto alrededor unas manchas oscuras empezaron a nublar su vista, trató de tomar aire, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decírselo – te amo…- pudo decir finalmente, las manchas oscuras nublaron por completo su vista, y cerró los ojos.

Draco no pudo contenerse más –No… no te vas a morir, no me dejaras de nuevo…- dijo mientras empezaba a zarandear a Harry por los hombros para que abriera los ojos –No te atrevas…- siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, apenas fue conciente de la cantidad de magos que empezaban a llegar y a rodearlos, solo podía ver a Harry, sus ojos no se habían abierto mas, la sangre había creado charcos alrededor de su cuerpo, su pantalón estaba húmedo de sangre, de la sangre de Harry –No… no… Harry no…- empezó a llorar, unas manos lo sujetaron por los brazos y trataron de alejarlo, pero trató de soltarse, hasta que finalmente lo lanzaron hacia un lado, parpadeó dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, ahora solo veía a un grupo de aurores alrededor de Harry, gateó para poder volver a su lado pero unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza evitándoselo. Golpeó, arañó, pateó e incluso mordió, no veía a quien lo sujetaba, y no le importaba quería estar al lado de Harry, él no lo podía dejar, no podía morir.

Ron era el que sujetaba a Draco con fuerza, aun asombrado de cómo el rubio había perdido el control, él junto con Hermione y un grupo mas habían llegado al inicio de las escaleras justo para ver las luces de auxilio que habían lanzado, estaba por demás decir que el pelirrojo quedo asombrado por el estado de Harry, a su alrededor un grupo de aurores que habían llegado antes ya lo estaban atendiendo, sin embargo el rubio estaba bañado en lagrimas, y se aferraba al brazo de Harry, dificultando el poder hacer algo por el moreno. Varios de los aurores trataron de alejarlo pero el rubio se resistía, finalmente el pelirrojo, con mucha fuerza, prácticamente lo había levantado en alto y lanzado un par de escalones hacia abajo.

-Draco… basta…. Cálmate- repetía Ron sobre los gritos del rubio, aguantando los golpes que le daba, sintió una mordida en el hombro, Merlín, Draco lo había mordido…

-Desmaius- dijo una voz detrás del pelirrojo y el cuerpo de Draco se relajó quedando inconciente en brazos del pelirrojo. Levantó la vista para ver a Hermione, mirándolos con pena.

-Lo siento… debía hacerlo, no le ayuda estar así- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Ron mientras dejaba el cuerpo del rubio a un lado.

-Mal- dijo ella girándose nuevamente hacia el grupo de aurores.

Ron se puso en pie y le dio una mirada mas al rubio asegurándose que en verdad este inconciente y que no se levantaría por un buen rato, caminó un par de pasos hacia el grupo de aurores pero cuando pudo por fin escuchar lo que decían se quedó clavado en el mismo sitio, como si ese acto evitara que llegara a la realidad tan horrible que estaba a escasos metros de él, no podía ser cierto, aquello no podía pasar:

-Potter… ¡Demonios!! Creo que lo perdimos- dijo uno de ellos.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo -No… Harry no…-

**--0o0o0o0--**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer, estaré actualizando el lunes… espero que tengan una muy buena semana ¡Animo chicos, recién es lunes!_

_Un abrazo_

_Pao_


	14. Chapter 14: 48 HORAS DESPUES

Hola…

Lunes nuevamente, una semana por delante y un capítulo más, que espero les guste, gracias a todos los que me han comentado durante la semana, alegran mis días, realmente lo hacen… así que no dejen de comentar…

Bueno sin mas, aquí vamos, a leer:

* * *

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON **

**CAPITULO**** 14: **

"**48 HORAS DESPUES"**

El oscuro ataúd bajo lentamente, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, el cielo estaba completamente gris, demasiado oscuro para ser medio día, pero extrañamente apropiado para un día como aquel, el viento golpeaba con fuerza a los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño cementerio, el ruido que provocaban era estremecedor, como el llanto lejano de alguien inexistente. Habían escogido aquel lugar, Kent, un olvidado pueblo bastante alejado de todo el mundo, lo mejor era hacerlo allí, lejos de los curiosos, de los reporteros, que aun en el estado en que el mundo mágico había quedado, no lo pensarían dos veces antes de tomar fotos e importunar para poder ser los primeros en publicar aquel entierro, en cuanto los diarios volvieran a salir a circulación.

La señora Weasley simplemente había perdido ya la capacidad de llorar, había derramado tantas lágrimas que en este momento sentía que no le saldría una sola mas por el resto de su vida, miraba hacia la nada, no era capaz de ver como el ataúd seguía descendiendo con extrema lentitud, alejándolo definitivamente de ella, haciéndola entender que aquello realmente estaba pasando. El señor Weasley le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, tratando de sostenerla si es que en algún momento caía, aunque en realidad sabía que lo que hacía era tratar de encontrar la fuerza para no caer él mismo, a él si le caían las lagrimas silenciosamente por el rostro, y terminaban en su oscura túnica, sabía que nunca lloraría suficiente por él, jamás. Era incapaz de retirar la vista del ataúd, en su cabeza seguían rondando las mismas preguntas que dos días antes cuando se había enterado, ¿Cómo era posible que aquello hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir así? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así…?

Al lado de sus padres Ron miraba el ataúd con una mezcla de pena y desprecio, Hermione le sujetaba la mano fuerte, _¿por que había ido allí?,_ se preguntó Ron una vez mas, aun recordando la discusión con Hermione al respecto, la chica prácticamente lo había obligado a ir, so pena de abandonarlo definitivamente si es que no lo hacía. _"Ellos son tus padres, y estarán solos, no se los puedes permitir"_ _"No lo hagas por él, que no merece la pena, es por ellos, por tus padres"_ había dicho ella y así él era el único de los hermanos que había ido, ninguno mas lo hizo, y en el fondo odio a sus padres por aquel gesto, Percy no merecía ni siquiera un entierro, pero ahora parado allí, viendo a sus padres, viendo lo destrozados que se les veía, se preguntó si en algún momento les sería posible sonreír de nuevo. Si él, y sus hermanos serían capaces de lograr curar aquella terrible herida que había dejado Percy al partir.

La ceremonia terminó, y Ron no se enteró de nada de lo que aquel hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia dijo de muy mala gana y con voz monótona, una vez el ataúd tocó fondo la tierra lo cubrió con un solo golpe de varita, y una pequeña lápida, hecha en piedra blanca apareció sobre el montículo, Ron se agachó a leerla:

"**PERCIBAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY"**

**1975-2005**

No amado hijo, no amado hermano, ni amado amigo, nada, solo su nombre, el nombre de alguien que pasó por esta vida, con demasiada ambición y maldad, el nombre de alguien que pasó por este mundo y no dejó nada bueno al partir. Ron estuvo conforme con aquello y sabía que sus hermanos también lo estarían, se puso en pie, y tomó a Hermione de una mano y a la señora Weasley de la otra, los cuatro caminando en silencio a través del deprimente cementerio hasta un punto donde era posible ya desaparecerse, y los cuatro se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos y levantó la vista asustado, soltó un suspiro de medio alivio al ver que aun estaba al lado de la cama de Harry, que no lo habían llevado a su habitación, como habían intentado otras veces en que se había quedado dormido, sin embargo se sentía ligeramente culpable, él estaba descansando, pese a que por la ventana podía ver que aun era de mañana y se había despertado muy pocas antes, mientras Harry aun seguía postrado en aquella cama, luchando. Habían pasado ya dos días desde el ataque, Shane le había dicho que eso era bueno, que el chico seguía peleando, aunque no le había podido decir que todo estaba bien, que estaba salvado, él pese al cansancio que tenía encima, podía notar "algo" en su hermano y en sus amigos, todos les daban miradas extrañas, no solo de pena (las cuales él odiaba) si no de preocupación, de expectativa, y a pesar de haber preguntado muchas veces sobre lo que realmente pasaba ninguno le había podido dar una respuesta satisfactoria, lo único que tenía en claro era lo que su hermano le había dicho desde que despertó, que había que esperar, y allí estaba él, esperando, pero aquella incertidumbre era realmente terrible, sus nervios terminarían destrozados, por que no sabía cuanto tiempo mas tendría que esperar, solo le quedaba aferrarse al hecho de que Harry era un luchador, y que seguía luchando, que Harry no lo dejaría, no podía hacerlo, no una vez más, era un ganador y se las apañaría para poder despertar. Eso era lo que tenía que suceder, él solo tenía que esperar, quedarse quieto y esperar a que sucediera, aunque esa espera lo terminara matando, seguiría esperando.

Sin levantarse de la silla donde se encontraba, por que sabía que hacerlo implicaría demasiado desgaste ya lo había intentado la tarde anterior, y no quería repetir la experiencia, se dedicó a acomodar las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Harry, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, poco antes de la tarde.

_**Flash back**_

_Primero, antes de abrir los ojos ya era conciente de que había despertado, podía escuchar algunos movimientos alrededor, la mano de alguien__ sobre la de él, pero era muy pequeña para creer que se trataba de Harry. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero era como si aquello representara demasiado esfuerzo, sin embargo lo intentó una y muchas veces mas, aquellas manos que apresaban las suyas ahora le acariciaban la frente, sabía que aquella persona no era Harry, cuanto daría por que se tratara de Harry, pensó, luego todo fue desapareciendo, todas las sensaciones, todo, y se sumió en la oscuridad completa, no subo cuanto tiempo pasó, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, hasta que de pronto llegó a su mente un último recuerdo, Harry diciéndole que lo amaba, sangre, mucha sangre alrededor, los ojos de Harry cerrándose. Aquel recuerdo fue como un golpe de energía, pudo abrir los ojos, y en un inicio le fue imposible reconocer nada a su alrededor, aunque si escuchó la voz de Shane._

—_¡Merlín Bendito… Draco….!— suspiró Shane mientras se abalanzaba suavemente sobre él, Draco trató de moverse, y le costó muchísimo, pero pudo poner al fin, una mano sobre la espalda de su hermano, cuando este se alejó de él le fue mucho mas fácil enfocar la vista, las motitas de colores y las formas indefinidas se iban alejando, dejando solo la realidad. _

—_Ha…— intentó hablar, pero su garganta al parecer era otra parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba tiempo para reaccionar. _

—_Sh… no te preocupes ahora…— respondió su hermano mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua y le levantaba la cabeza un poco para ayudarlo a beber. _

_Draco bebió muy lentamente, temía por un momento que su garganta también hubiera olvidado la forma correcta de tragar, sin embargo no fue así y el agua fría recorrió su garganta y lo refresco de manera maravillosa, cuando Shane lo dejó nuevamente sobre la almohada entonces pudo estudiar mejor el aspecto de su hermano, tenía las ojeras mas grandes que jamás le había visto, estaba más pálido e incluso hasta podía decir que su piel había adquirido una tonalidad de gris. Rápidamente pudo identificar que estaba en la mansión Malfoy, esa era su habitación, lo cual quería decir que estaba en casa, que su casa no había sido destruida durante los ataques —¿Dónde…? — tomó una bocanada de aire, no recordaba haber estado tan agitado en su vida, y menos con simplemente tratar de hablar._

—_Debes descansar, Draco, aun tengo que revisarte y…— empezó a hablar Shane mientras sacaba la varita, dispuesto a hacerle una revisión a su hermano. _

_Draco negó con la cabeza —¿Dónde está…?— en el fondo, su mente gritaba _

_Dime que esta vivo._

_Dime que lo está._

_Dime que no lo he perdido de nuevo. _

_Recordaba claramente la sangre alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, er__a como si aun pudiera sentir aquella sensación de estar manchado con la sangre de Harry. _

—_Él esta aquí…— Shane se sentó en la cama de su hermano, lo conocía, y antes de que hiciera alguna idiotez que empeorara su situación, mejor ser honesto con él, en lo posible, claro —Está en una de las habitaciones de invitados de este pasillo…—_

_Draco se trató de sentar —Mierda…— masculló por la tensión en sus brazos, ¿como había quedado en aquel estado? No lo recordaba, y tal vez ahora no era importante. Las manos de Shane trataron de acostarlo nuevamente. _

—_Draco… estás débil aun…— dijo mientras empujaba el cuerpo de su hermano que, a pesar de lo débil que debía estar, daba lucha. _

—_No… déjame…— masculló Draco, Shane entonces lo soltó_

—_Espera… — pidió su hermano. _

—_Él está… vivo, ¿cierto?— preguntó con miedo, _

_Shane hizo un ligero asentimiento. —Él esta inconciente… después del ataque que recibió estuvieron a punto de perderlo…— Shane creyó que no era necesario aun entrar en ese tipo de detalles así que mejor se saltó hasta la parte mas importante —Había recibido la combinación de dos maldiciones, una que envenenaba la sangre y otra que lograba expulsar la sangre del cuerpo— Draco jadeó recordando que aquella maldición era para él, no para Harry, pero el muy Gryffindor había tenido que meterse en el medio. —Calma… Si quieres que te cuente tendrás que calmarte— le dijo Shane notando su agitación. Draco asintió y Shane continuó —Los mendimagos que lo atendieron pudieron expulsar casi todo el veneno de su organismo, lo que queda se esta eliminando mediante pociones, y las heridas causadas por el hechizo también han sido curadas… —_

—_¿Pero?— preguntó Draco temeroso, el alivio al escuchar la primera parte del diagnostico se había ido al diablo luego de sentir como la voz de su hermano titubeaba, y eso solo sucedía si es que estaba nervioso, por algo muy, muy malo por lo general._

—_Pero… él aun no despierta… creemos que el hechizo de proyección de magia, la forma como retornó su cuerpo y todo lo que sucedió luego de alguna manera alteró su organismo… su magia… y —_

—_No…— Draco se cubrió el rostro con la mano —No…— repitió suavemente._

—_Él lucha, él esta luchando, Draco— le dijo Shane mientras le apartaba las manos del rostro —Y estamos haciendo lo posible, tu nos tenías igual de preocupados… nunca pensamos que un hechizo así te pudiera sumir en tal grado de inconciencia… y ya ves, despertaste y estás bien…—_

—_¿Qué… que hechizo?— preguntó Draco curioso, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera dado con un hechizo, cuando estaba solo con Harry ya habían eliminado a los malos. _

—_¿No lo recuerdas entonces?— Shane le acomodó el cabello un poco —Bien… te encontraron en lo que al parecer era una especie de ataque de nervios, no querías soltar a Harry, y ellos necesitaban que te alejaras para poder atenderlo… entonces alguien te mandó un Desmaius, era necesario para calmarte… —_

_Draco miraba a su hermano, tratando de recordar lo que le decía, pero no lo lograba, sus recuerdos se detenían en Harry diciéndole que lo amaba, en la sangre y los ojos cerrados… —¿Quién?—_

—_No lo sé…— mintió Shane encogiéndose de hombros —Pero luego no despertaste, estábamos tan preocupados, no entendíamos como un hechizo tan simple como ese te había dejado en este estado…—_

—_Estoy bien— interrumpió Draco de pronto y alejó las sábanas de su cuerpo. _

—_No… ni lo intentes…— advirtió Shane. _

—_Déjame… quiero verlo…—_

—_Draco…—_

—_Accio varita— dijo Draco extendiendo la mano, pero nada ocurrió, Shane frunció el ceño —Accio Varita— repitió Draco con un poco de temor en la voz. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? _

—_No… no pasa nada, Draco— dijo Shane mientras se ponía de pie —Tu varita no esta aquí…— mintió, ¿Por qué Draco no podía convocar a su varita?, le dio la espalda a su hermano —Aun no hemos tenido tiempo de traerla a la mansión…— Shane fingía acomodar una serie de frascos sobre la mesa de noche y escondió la varita en la manga de su túnica. —Estás cansado… debes tratar de…— se giró pero Draco ya no estaba sobre la cama, negó con la cabeza, si que podía ser rápido y silencioso cuando quería._

_Draco se sujetó de las paredes mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo, estaba débil, lo sabía, cualquiera podía tener un bloqueo de magia, eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, no le importaba al final quedar como un simple squib, simplemente había algo que le importaba ahora: Debía encontrar a Harry. Abrió la primera puerta, y no encontró a nadie, siguió avanzando y maldiciendo a su hermano por haber dejado a Harry en una habitación tan lejana, _

—_Draco… ven aquí— pidió Shane desde la puerta de la habitación, Draco apuró su paso, aun sabiendo que era ridículo, sus piernas apenas y lo sostenían, y Shane lo podía alcanzar en solo dos segundos, una puerta mas se abrió cerca de allí. _

—_¿Draco?— preguntó la voz de Hermione, sus ojos estaban hinchados y también tenía ojeras, Draco avanzó hasta donde estaba ella, sintió como Shane se paraba a su lado. _

—_¿Allí está Harry?— preguntó__, aunque conocía la respuesta. _

—_Draco…— murmuró Hermione mientras lo tomaba de los brazos par__a ayudarlo a caminar, se sentía aliviada al poder ver a Draco al fin despierto, después de haberle lanzado el desmaius, él no había despertado, no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa que el chico se encontrara en ese estado, por mas que Shane le dijera que no tenía nada que ver con eso. _

—_Suéltame… No soy un maldito inválido— masculló soltándose del agarre de ella, aunque se arrepintió casi inmediatamente, hubiera sido mas fácil que ella lo llevara, sin embargo se las apañó para empujar la puerta y allí estaba, en medio de la iluminada habitación, bajo las claras sábanas, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, alrededor habían varios hechizos y frascos conectados a su cuerpo. Avanzó con pasos tambaleantes, había unos cuantos sofás alrededor, por lo que supuso que varios de sus amigos pasarían tiempo allí, encontró una silla, que aparentaba mas o menos comodidad, recordando que no tenía varita caminó hacia ella y la jaló un poco. _

—_Deja… no eres un inválido, pero estas débil— dijo Shane mientras la jalaba hasta el lado de la cama de Harry, Draco no contestó simplemente asintió, y se sentó en aquella silla, junto a la cama, y no se había movido mas, se encadenaría a la cama de Harry de ser necesario, nadie lo sacaría de allí, no saldría de allí sin Harry. _

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Le acarició con una temblorosa mano la frente, apartando un par de mechones rebeldes —Vamos, mi amor, debes despertar para que te diga que también te amo…— le susurró al moreno.

La expresión de Harry dentro de la inconciencia era bastante serena, parecía simplemente dormido, no parecía estar luchando contra una maldición terrible, ni contra el veneno que aun quedaba en su sangre.

Las manos de Draco abandonaron la frente de Harry para sujetarle las manos, dio un suspiro cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, además, había peleado tanto con Shane, que al final había tenido que ir por su varita, no podía dejar de sentirse mas seguro con ella, pero unas horas antes había intentado convocar un accio hacia una jarra de agua y el objeto ni siquiera había dado indicios de moverse, al parecer estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía hacer un hechizo básico, sin embargo aquello era lo que menos le importaba, relegó aquella preocupación lejos, solo podía pensar en Harry y que se recuperara, y una vez que lo hiciera ya todo estaría bien. Se agachó y besó la mano del moreno que tenía sujeta antes de apoyar su cabeza de lado, para poder ver el rostro de Harry, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, poco a poco se quedó dormido escuchando solo las respiraciones pausadas de Harry, aquellas que siempre habían logrado hacerlo dormir.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Hermione entró con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer ruido, a la habitación de Harry, Draco dormía sentado sobre una pequeña silla, con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama del moreno, sabía cual era la condición del rubio, pero no había forma de sacarlo de allí, apenas si era posible hacerlo comer, contuvo las lágrimas una vez mas por la situación de ver a su amigos así: a Harry postrado en una cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y a Draco a su lado, totalmente acabado emocional, mágica y físicamente, la chica se acomodó en uno de los sofás de la habitación, tomó un libro y empezó a hojearlo, su poder de concentración no era el óptimo, y su mente divagaba por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido cuando por poco perdían a Harry.

_**Flas Back**_

_-Potter… ¡Demonios!! Lo perdimos- dijo uno de ellos._

_Her__mione ahogó un grito de horror —No… Harry… no— aun así encontró las fuerzas para agacharse hasta su amigo, su pecho había dejado de moverse._

_A su lado uno de los aurores ordenó —Aléjate, trataremos de traerlo de vuelta— ella no dejó de mirar el cuerpo de Harry pero se alejó un poco, el auror murmuró un hechizo y una luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo del moreno, se elevó unos centímetros y volvió a caer, su pecho aun seguía sin moverse, el auror volvió a repetir lo mismo una vez mas, y esta vez, para alegría de todos, el pecho de Harry empezó a subir lentamente, marcando una respiración pausada, sin embargo la sangre volvió a salir de las heridas._

—_No podemos detener esa hemorragia…— murmuró otro de ellos._

_Ron se arrodilló junto a Hermione, que tenía __ahora las manos puestas sobre una de los cortes del brazo de Harry, haciendo presión, tratando de evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, él la imitó y trató de hacer lo mismo en el otro brazo, un par de aurores mas comprendieron la idea e intentaron hacer lo mismo en las piernas, sin embargo eran tantos los cortes y la sangre que salía, que no había forma de detenerla toda. _

_Ron veía el rostro de Harry, tan pálido, tan débil, los ojos le empezaron a arder, parpadeó un par de veces, obligándose a no llorar, no iba a llorar por que Harry no iba a morir, él no moriría, era así de simple. _

—_Hemos abierto un portal, ya no hay magia que lo impida— dijo la voz de Butlher detrás de ellos, a su lado un par de mendimagos del departamento de aurores se acercaron, cada uno cargaba un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios. Todos se hicieron a un lado, dándole espacio a los mendimagos para que examinaran a Harry. _

—_Es un sectusempra…— dijo uno de ellos, con solo mirar al chico, mientras el segundo movía la varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry, creando luces doradas y anaranjadas. _

—_Pero esta es muestra de veneno— argumentó otro. —Esto es muy extraño, no creo que lo hayan envenenado…— miró alrededor, a los aurores, —¿Alguien vio lo que pasó?— Todos negaron con la cabeza, Hermione empezó a sentirse ligeramente culpable, tal vez Draco les hubiera podido decir lo que había pasado. _

—_Yo voy por los cortes y la hemorragia, tú deshazte del veneno— dijo el primero de ellos, el segundo hizo un asentimiento y ambos empezaron a mover la varita sobre el cuerpo del chico._

_Los hechizos de colores rodearon el cuerpo de Harry, __mientras Hermione sujetaba el brazo de Ron, como si aquello le garantizara no caer, se aferraba a él con fuerza, esperando lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin uno a uno los mendimagos se puso de pie, su rostro no revelaba nada en realidad, y contuvo el aliento._

—_Está vivo, hay que trasladarlo— se escuchó un suspiro de alivio, mientras Butlher abría un portal y el segundo mendimago levitaba el cuerpo de Harry para llevarlo a uno de los campamentos de atención que se había montado en las afueras del bosque donde estaba la ciudadela, para los aurores que habían quedado heridos. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Shane se apareció en el vestíbulo de la mansión, estaba aun bastante cansado, y ahora mucho más preocupado, había pasado más de tres horas conversando con el profesor Klein, y finalmente habían llegado a una teoría acerca del estado de los dos chicos y la forma de lograr una recuperación.

Avanzó por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, aun no dejaba de asombrarle que la mansión no haya sufrido ningún ataque, y es que, según le había comentado Ron, lo mas probable era que, como estaba tan alejada de los pueblos mágicos, no representaba ninguna victoria el destruirla.

Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, hasta la habitación en la que habían instalado a Harry, recordando aun como se había sentido cuando Ron había aparecido en el campamento, en el cual los magos reían y se abrazaban de alegría, pues ya habían llegado las noticias de la victoria de los aurores, solo él, junto a Luna, los Weasley, Neville, Tonks, Remus y Snape, estaban a un lado, esperando noticias de los chicos, por la mirada que les dio el pelirrojo inmediatamente supo que no todo había salido a la perfección, Ron no se dedicó a explicarles mucho lo que había pasado, solo les dijo que Draco estaba inconciente pero por que Hermione lo había dejado así para que dejara atender a Harry, el cual si había quedado seriamente herido.

En solo minutos ya estaban todos junto a Ron, en el sitio en el que atendían a Harry y Draco, después de revisar a su hermano y verificar que efectivamente se encontraba estable, revisó a Harry mientras los mendimagos que lo habían atendido le explicaban todo lo ocurrido y que lo mas probable es que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que el chico despertara.

Lamentablemente ya habían pasado dos días y aun no había indicios de que Harry fuera a abrir los ojos, había estado investigando y existía una gran posibilidad de que el chico no despertara, que quedara en ese estado permanentemente, no había querido compartir esa información con nadie mas, menos con Draco, aunque sabía que Hermione se había dado el tiempo de investigar un poco, y no le sorprendería que la chica lo supiera también.

Shane abrió la puerta en silencio, Draco seguía sobre la cama apoyado durmiendo, y Hermione en uno de los sofás mirando atentamente al moreno.

—Será mejor hacer que Draco se acueste, esa forma de descansar no le ayuda a recuperarse— murmuró suavemente.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Shane, luego miró a Draco, no se había despertado desde que ella había llegado —¿No molestara a Harry?— preguntó ella con preocupación.

—No, no creo que lo moleste— dijo Shane mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione asintió y dejó a un lado el libro que estaba ojeando —Podríamos simplemente agrandar la cama y así no moveríamos a Harry…—

—Pensé que demorarían mas en el entierro…—

—No… fue rápido… no fue nadie mas… —

—Lamento esto, por los señores Weasley, se les veía destrozados… pero no podía ir a ver como enterraban al que había dejado a Harry y Draco así— se disculpó Shane una vez mas, al igual que los demás no habían sido capaces de presentarse al final.

—No pasa nada… ellos lo saben, y creo que lo entienden… — Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá y suspiró —Es tan injusto… todo esto… Ron y sus hermanos no saben que hacer, la señora Weasley esta encerrada y no quiere salir y el señor Weasley se ha quedado frente a la chimenea, no quiere hablar con nadie tampoco…—

—Es muy duro…—

—Sentimos que los hemos traicionado, nosotros lo sabíamos, desde hace muchos años, desde Voldemort lo sabíamos, y no lo dijimos nunca, Fred y George se han enfadado también con Ron y Ginny…—

—Hermione, ustedes solo buscaban ayudar… ahorrar sufrimiento…— le dijo él con tono tranquilizador, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia la cama, donde Harry y Draco dormían.

—Aún no ha podido hacer magia…— informó Hermione luego de un momento.

—Lo sé… vengo de hablar con el profesor Klein sobre eso y sobre Harry—

—Y tiene alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando con los chicos?—

—Si, y una muy buena, vendrá en un par de horas mas, pero necesito que tu y Ron vayan a conseguir algo importante… No sé si Ron estará bien ahora…—

Hermione se puso de pie —Por supuesto, además le hará bien concentrarse en otra cosa… mas aun por ayudar ¿que es?—

Shane miró una vez más a su hermano y luego giró hacia la salida, haciéndole una señal a la chica para que lo siguiera.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Todo alrededor era realmente bello, sentado desde aquel acantilado podía ver el océano, el sonido de las olas golpeando sobre las grandes piedras era, de alguna manera rítmico, el sol se ocultaba ya en el fondo, dando al agua una tonalidad dorada, el olor de océano se mezclaba con algo mas, que no podía reconocer pero que se le hacía muy familiar y agradable. El viento soplaba suavemente, agitándole un poco el cabello, a lo lejos pudo ver un gran hipogrifo surcando el cielo, volando hacia donde él se encontraba. Se puso de pie para darle espacio suficiente para que el animal aterrizara.

—Hola Buckbeak— dijo con una sonrisa, reconociendo recién al hipogrifo gris, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y pronto el animal la correspondió, alegre de ser reconocido y bienvenido, se acercó hasta él y le acarició el pico, un brilloso ojo naranja lo miraba con atención. —¿Como has estado?, ¿Qué tal ha estado Francia?— le preguntó al animal, aun sabiendo que este no le contestaría.

Pasó mucho rato mas acariciándolo y viendo como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, el animal se agachó un poco mas y Harry entendió que era una invitación para que lo montara, sin dudarlo un segundo trepó por una de las alas que estaban ya extendidas y se aferró al cuello del animal, tratando de no jalarle las pluma, recordando las instrucciones que Hagrid le había dado tanto tiempo atrás.

Buckbeak empezó a batir las alas y correr hacia el precipicio, anticipando lo que venía Harry se aferró un poco mas, dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el cuello del animal y sintió el viento frío sobre el rostro, —aun así prefiero mi escoba— murmuró para si mismo.

El hipogrifo sobre voló el océano durante algún tiempo, el color del mar, mezclado con la luz del sol era fascinante, de pronto el animal hizo un giro, extrañamente el paisaje cambió, ahora todo lo que podía ver era campos verdes, salpicados por algunos ríos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo volando, y aunque poco antes había visto el sol ocultarse, cuando finalmente el animal decidió bajar el cielo estaba claro nuevamente, como si fuera medio día. Buckbeak aterrizó en medio de un gran bosque, los árboles que tenía alrededor eran bastante altos, de un salto desmontó al hipogrifo, este le hizo una reverencia y se elevó nuevamente, —No te vayas…— murmuró Harry, sintiéndose solo de nuevo, se le quedó mirando por largo tiempo, hasta que se perdió en medio del cielo, luego se dedicó a estudiar el sitio en donde lo había dejado, se le hacía ligeramente conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde, caminó por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de unas voces atrajo su atención, guiándose por ellas llegó hasta un claro, en donde pudo ver una gran casa blanca —¡La casa de la tía Muriel!— exclamó con alegría al saber por fin en donde se encontraba, caminó a través del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, por dentro todo estaba iluminado por el sol que entraba por las ventanas, las voces se hacían mas fuertes, avanzó hasta la puerta trasera y salió al jardín, sonrió viendo a sus amigos volar, seguramente jugando un pequeño partido de Quiditch, como hacían antes. Frunció el ceño —¿Antes? ¿Antes de que?— se preguntó confundido. El grito de victoria que emitió Ginny lo hizo sobre saltar, la chica bajaba haciendo pequeños círculos con la escoba mientras en una mano en alto agitaba la snitch, los demás desmontaron cerca de ella, él se les acercó pero al parecer nadie notaba su presencia.

—¡Chicos!— dijo a modo de saludo, nadie volteó.

—Hey… que es lo que pasa, ¿he hecho algo para que me ignoren?— preguntó mientras se paraba delante de Ron, el cual no le dirigió la mirada.

—Debemos ir a San Mungo dentro de poco, mejor será entrar— dijo apesadumbrada Luna, de pronto todo el ambiente de alegría se había convertido en algo deprimente.

—Cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que tenga que seguir allí?— preguntó Hermione, el rostro de todos sus amigos había cambiado, ninguno sonreía mas.

—Oigan… ¿que es lo que pasa? ¡Vamos respondan!— dijo a la vez que quiso tomar del brazo a Ron, su mano traspaso el cuerpo del chico, y él dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba sus manos. Levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, que conversaban ahora sobre la posibilidad de pasar antes a comprarle algunos dulces a quien sea que estuviera en San Mungo.

—¿Que es lo que me pasa…?— se preguntó, recién siendo conciente de todo lo extraño de la situación, levantó un brazo y trató de tocar a Hermione, ocurrió lo mismo que con Ron.

—Shane dice que en algún tiempo mas, cuando sea mas seguro tratará de llevarlo a un lugar cálido, para tratar de hacer que se recupere— dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

—¿Quien…?— murmuró mirando con mas atención a sus amigos, estaban Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione, —¿Donde esta Draco?— preguntó de pronto asustado, no había notado hasta ese momento que faltaba Draco. ¿Estaría aun molesto con él? Se dejó caer en el pasto, junto a sus demás amigos, abatido por que no notaran su presencia, pero no los escuchaba, estaba tratando de recordar por que Draco estaba molesto con él, sabía que lo estaba, pero no podía recordar la razón. Notó que en realidad no había mucho que recordara. Fue la afirmación de Neville lo que lo hizo parpadear confuso.

—Es demasiada responsabilidad, Draco necesita que alguien lo vigile las 24 horas, la última vez estuvo demasiado cerca…—

—¿Cerca de que?— preguntó aun sabiendo que no le contestarían.

—Yo… yo a veces pienso que deberíamos dejar que lo haga, no podrá superarlo, no puede vivir sin él…— dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban ahora rojos, se notaba que reprimía el llanto. —Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…—

Parpadeó confuso —_¿No podrá vivir sin él?—_

—¡No!— gritó Hermione sobresaltando a todos. —Es suficiente con haber perdido a Harry… no podemos… no debemos dejar…— las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica y no pudo terminar de hablar, Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de consolarla.

—Ella tiene razón, es suficiente con que Harry haya muerto, no podemos permitir que Draco lo siga, debemos hacer que lo supere— dijo Ron hacia su hermana.

—No debemos permitir que deje de luchar, a Harry no le hubiera gustado eso— apoyó Luna.

—Si… dejarlo ir sería como traicionar a Harry… él nos lo pidió… ¿recuerdas?— dijo Ron hacia Hermione —Antes de irse a Bulgaria… Que nunca debíamos dejar de cuidar a Draco…—

Se puso de pie —No estoy muerto… estoy aquí… mírenme—

—Es tan difícil…— masculló Hermione.

—¡Aquí estoy! Por todos los demonios, mírenme— Sus amigos quedaron en silencio, con la cabeza baja, podía escuchar los sollozos de las chicas, nadie notaba su presencia.

—No estoy muerto… no lo estoy— repitió una vez mas.

Silencio

—No estoy muerto… quiero ir donde Draco… él tiene que verme, no estoy muerto… no estoy muerto— empezó a repetir una y otra vez, sintió como el viento frío soplaba cada vez mas fuerte, su corazón latía con mas fuerza, como tratando de demostrar que efectivamente no estaba muerto, gritó con mas fuerza, mientras se levantaba una gran cantidad de hojas, nublándole la visión, los sollozos de sus amigos desaparecieron mientras todo se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro —No estoy muerto…— repitió una vez mas.

**--****0o0o0o0o0o0--**

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido, otra vez, ¿como era posible eso?, se reclamó internamente. Sintió la suavidad del colchón debajo de él y se sentó rápidamente, tan rápido que un pequeño mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras con sus manos sujetaba su cabeza.

—¿Mareos?— dijo la voz de Shane a su lado.

El solo respondió con un gruñido de fastidio, se sorprendió cuando notó que a su lado Harry dormía placidamente, la cama no era tan amplia antes, seguro la habían agrandado mientras dormía.

—Si no te alimentas, los mareos no pararan— dijo Shane con tono de profesor.

—Si me alimento— dijo suavemente Draco mientras miraba con mas atención a Harry, seguía igual que antes, por la ventana vio que ya estaba oscuro, otro día mas estaba terminando y el chico no había despertado.

—No lo haces, y de ahora en adelante lo debes hacer, de lo contrario te debilitaras tanto que no podrás cuidar a Harry— dijo Shane mientras hacia aparecer una bandeja con platos de comida.

Draco apartó la mirada de Harry para ver a su hermano, —Siempre lo podré cuidar— dijo apartando las sábanas, para ponerse de pie.

—No tienes que levantarte, es mas, preferiría que no lo hicieras— dijo Shane dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche al lado del rubio y cubriéndole nuevamente con las sábanas.

—Pero-… y ¿Harry?—

—Tal vez le haga bien que duermas con él, además que no le molestas para nada…—

Draco asintió y le dio una mirada crítica a la bandeja de comida

—Si, tienes que comer Draco— dijo Shane, adivinando los pensamientos de Draco, mientras destapaba uno de los platos para dejar ver una humeante sopa.

Draco iba a protestar, pero lo cierto es que se sentía cada vez mas débil y cansado, el olor a la comida no le parecía para nada agradable, pero se obligó a comer, cucharada por cucharada, hasta que sintió que no podría caber mas nada en sus estómago, aunque no pudo llegar ni a la mitad del plato, pero eso a Shane no pareció importarle, sonrió complacido mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

—¿Como están todos afuera?— preguntó Draco, mientras se pegaba un poco al cuerpo de Harry, apenas había visto a sus amigos y a los señores Weasley, pero casi no había podido hablar con ellos, por lo general terminaba siempre quedándose dormido, y seguía sin entender por que no podía mantenerse completamente despierto.

—Bien, todos están bien, se esta reconstruyendo todo lo que se puede, Butlher a preguntado por tu salud y la de Harry varias veces…—

—mmm—

—Dentro de un rato más vendrá el profesor Klein, para revisarlos a Harry y a ti… tenemos una pequeña teoría…—

—No tiene que revisarme a mi…— dijo dando un bostezo, le sorprendió que se hallará listo a dormir una vez mas, cuando había dormido durante varias horas, por lo general se podía mantener despierto mucho mas rato antes de que el sueño le ganara nuevamente, su mente se iba aligerando y ya casi no era conciente de lo que decía su hermano.

—Si, si tiene… — dijo Shane acomodándole el cabello hacia atrás —Duerme, con algo de suerte estarás durmiendo cuando venga y ni te enteraras—

—Es buena idea…— dijo Draco acercándose tímidamente un poco mas a Harry —¿No le molestare? ¿Seguro?… yo puedo seguir en la silla…—

—No, o duermes allí o en tu cama, prefiero que estés con Harry, desde que te estas quedando con él tuvo una subida en los niveles de magia, eso es una mejoría—

Draco miró hacia Harry nuevamente —Aun estamos mezclados ¿no?—

—No creo que el termino correcto sea "mezclados", pero si, creo que si, el profesor Klein me lo aclarara—

—Vale— dijo Draco acurrucándose mas cerca de Harry, pero sin llegar tocarlo aun.

Shane les dio mirada evaluadora y salio, dejando la habitación a oscuras, Draco estiró un poco mas una de sus manos y tocó el brazo de Harry, se sentía tibio, sus dedos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo varias veces, fascinado por la suavidad de la piel, la cual no había tocado en mucho tiempo, pero pese a eso la recordaba muy bien.

—¿Sabes?, cuando despiertes tú y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo— dijo con un susurro, mientras se pegaba un poco más al cuerpo de Harry, hasta que se abrazó a su brazo, como si fuera su vieja almohada y cerró los ojos, —Será todo como antes— poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Ni un olor

Ni un sabor

Nada.

—¿Habré muerto de verdad?—

—¿Será esta la muerte?—

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaré aquí?—

—¿Esto será la eternidad?—

Harry movió las piernas un poco, avanzó unos pasos, pero aun todo era oscuridad y silencio, no sentía frío no sentía calor, no sentía nada, solo una gran incertidumbre.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer, pronto estuvo sentado, encogió sus piernas hasta el pecho y se abrazó a ellas, el sentirlas le daba el conocimiento de que en realidad si tenía un cuerpo, que no se había convertido en un fantasma, como Nick o el Barón Sanguinario. —Bien ese es un buen punto, no soy un fantasma— concluyó en voz alta, para luego sentirse ligeramente idiota por estar hablando solo.

Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Frunció el ceño recordando la casa de la tía Muriel, él había dicho —como antes— ¿antes de que?

¿Por que Draco estaba molesto con él? Eso debía ser más fácil de recordar… ¿Qué había hecho para que Draco se enfadara con él? ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con que se encontrara en aquel sitio?

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

—Si, déjenme ver…— murmuró la bruja mientras leía unos largos pergaminos murmurando nombres. —Smith… Smith… Si, acá está— dijo con una sonrisa hacia los chicos.

—Y él… ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó Ron preocupado.

—No tiene por que no estarlo, debemos agradecer a Merlín que hayan podido rescatarlos sanos y salvos…— murmuró la bruja mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones, hasta que finalmente sacó una gran carpeta, con algunos papeles en el interior.

—Si es un alivio— apoyó Hermione.

—Debemos agradecer a los aurores, y a Malfoy y Potter— dijo la bruja con una expresión seria —dicen que ambos chicos están muy mal…—

—Si eso hemos oído— dijo Ron algo apesadumbrado.

Hermione carraspeó suavemente —¿Como va lo del orfanato?— preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Oh, genial, todos los que pueden están ayudando, es loable, considerando todo lo que hay que reconstruir ahora…— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa —en un par de días mas nos podremos mudar para allá—

—Eso es genial…— afirmó Ron, tratando de sonar ligeramente animado, aunque aquello sería demasiado difícil por ahora.

—Si gustan puedo hacer que el niño venga para que hable con ustedes— dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie.

—En realidad…— empezó a decir Ron.

—Nosotros solo queremos verificar que se encuentra en buen estado… pero no queremos que él nos vea—

—¿Y eso a que se debe?— preguntó la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada preocupada, finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo.

—Somos aurores, es una investigación, pero no debe decirle a nadie que estuvimos aquí— dijo la chica mientras enseñaba una pequeña placa con su foto y el cargo de"Auror del Ministerio Inglés".—Es una investigación secreta— murmuró en tono confidencial.

—Ya veo…— dijo la mujer mirando con atención a la placa. —No sé si es seguro…—

—Mire— dijo Ron con expresión seria —No deberíamos decirle esto pero, se trata de un asunto muy importante, solo necesitamos verlo y ver que esta bien— bajó un poco mas el tono de la voz y se acercó un poco mas a la mujer, que se ruborizó ligeramente —Es para ayudar a Potter y Malfoy… ya escuchó lo mal que están…—

La bruja les dio una mirada evaluadora, como tratando de ver hasta que punto podía confiar en ellos, después de todo estaban en un sitio lleno de magos, y eran solo dos, además que se veían tan honestos, y el pelirrojo tan guapo, decidió que no era posible que hicieran ningún daño, finalmente dio un leve asentimiento —Si me siguen por aquí, él debe estar en este momento cenando, junto a los demás—

—Gracias— dijo Hermione mientras sonreía, Ron hizo un asentimiento y hacia la mujer que amplió más su sonrisa.

Los tres abandonaron la pequeña aula que habían logrado acondicionar como oficina, en donde se habían registrado y consignado el nombre de todos los niños encontrados y los nombres de los padres que los habían recogido, así como los que pertenecían al orfanato. Los pasillos de Hogwarts se veían desiertos, llegaron hasta el gran comedor, las mesas largas estaban llenas de niños de todas las edades, que comían mientras hablaban y reían, ajenos a todo lo que les había pasado anteriormente, ambos chicos dieron una mirada de añoranza a aquello, ¿Cuántas veces habían estado ellos mismos en ese sitio, conversando y riendo de aquella manera?

—Bien, esperen aquí, lo ubicaré y les señalaré cual es— dijo la mujer mientras caminaba entre las mesas, con la lista del pergamino en mano, pudieron notar que cada cierta cantidad de niños había un mago o bruja adulto, sentado también cenando.

—Por lo pronto sabemos que esta conciente y bien— murmuró Hermione hacia Ron sin perder de vista a la bruja.

—Son bastante pequeños la mayoría ¿no crees?— le preguntó Ron mirando hacia los niños mas cercanos que comían y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—Son niños, nacen pequeños, como Teddy— dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente.

La bruja les hizo una pequeña señal con la mano y ambos cruzaron las mesas hasta la del fondo, donde normalmente comían los de Gryffindor, cerca del final de la mesa un pequeño de no mas de tres años, según calculó Hermione, comía tranquilamente su puré de papas, mientras sonreía por un comentario que otro niño cerca de él había dicho.

—Es él— dijo la bruja.

Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada de entendimiento.

—¿Y tiene en su registro la historia del niño? ¿Cómo llegó al orfanato?—preguntó Hermione hacia la bruja en un susurro.

La bruja leyó el pergamino y se giró hacia ella y le susurró también, para evitar que los demás pudieran escuchar. —Su padre murió poco antes que el niño naciera, la madre quedó deshecha por eso, al parecer no tenía familia, cuando dio a luz en San Mungo murió durante el parto, estaba muy débil… toda una pena—

—¿Y el apellido, Smith?—

—Es el del padre, según dijo la madre cuando ingresó…—

—Ya veo…— contestó Hermione distraídamente.

—Aunque es un apellido demasiado común… cuando la madre murió se puso una noticia en el diario, para ver si algún familiar o amigo venía… pero no hubo nadie…—

—Tal vez no era de Inglaterra…— opinó Hermione.

—Si, puede que sea cierto… pero el mundo es tan grande…— suspiró la bruja.

Hermione miraba a la señora y a Ron de reojo, hasta que éste le dio un leve asentimiento, indicándole que ya tenía lo que necesitaban y ella sonrió cortésmente —muchas gracias, señora…—

—Señora Difranco— completó ella amablemente.

—DiFranco, muchas gracias— repitió Hermione cortésmente.

—A sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros…— afirmó Ron colocándose al otro lado.

—Oh… Gracias…— sonrió medio sonrojada —Los llevaré a la salida— dijo la mujer girándose y avanzando entre las mesas con una sonrisa orgullosa, los chicos la siguieron en silencio, mirando a uno y otro lado, aun sin terminar de creer que alguien hubiera sido capaz de utilizar a tantos niños para un propósito tan despreciable.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo en completo silencio, dentro del bolsillo de la túnica Ron sujetaba su varita con bastante fuerza. Las puertas se abrieron y solo bastó un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre Ron y Hermione para saber que hacer.

—Gracias…— murmuró Hermione mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa a la señora, a la vez que Ron levantaba la varita —_Obliate— _murmuró.

La mujer parpadeó confusa mientras veía a Ron y Hermione, como dos completos extraños… —Gracias por su atención señora DiFranco, como le comentamos, esperamos que el nuevo edificio este listo en un par de días mas— dijo Hermione con tono formal.

—Ah… si, claro, el nuevo orfanato…— murmuró ella confundida.

Ron le tendió la mano y se despidió con un leve asentimiento y los dos bajaron por las gradas hasta perderse en el camino que llevaba a las rejas de salida. Sabían que lo importante para que la mujer no los recordara mas era salir lo mas rápido posible.

—Debo descansar mas… todo esto me tiene realmente agotada— se dijo la mujer mientras caminaba nuevamente a su oficina, sintiéndose aun ligeramente confundida.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Edith dio una mirada de pena hacia ambos chicos, los cuales dormían placidamente uno al lado del otro. Si no fuera por que sabía que la vida de ambos peligraba hubiera encontrado el cuadro bastante tierno, hacían una linda pareja, esperaba que efectivamente, cuando todo hubiera terminado pudieran reparar aquello que se había roto tantos años atrás, no estaba segura de que exactamente había pasado, pero era más que obvio que se amaban.

—¿Le dio la poción que le indicamos?— preguntó el profesor Klein hacia Shane.

—Si, tal como indicó— dijo el chico mirando a su hermano dormir placidamente.

—Bien, empecemos señorita Gayte—

La chica hizo un asentimiento, y murmuró unos cuantos hechizos, del cuerpo de ambos empezaron a emanar varias luces de color verde y celeste, el profesor se acercó hasta la cama y se dedicó a examinar las luces, conforme estas danzaban entrelazándose una con la otra.

Shane solo miraba en silencio todo lo que sucedía, prestando especial atención al rostro de los chicos, aparentemente lo que les hacían no generaba ningún cambio en ellos, ambos tenían la misma expresión relajada que antes de que empezara todo.

—Si… aquí esta…— dijo el profesor Klein mientras extendía una mano hacia Shane, el chico entendió lo que el profesor necesitaba y le entregó el pequeño frasco que Ron y Hermione habían traído de Hogwarts.

Klein destapó el frasco y una bruma plateada salio y se dirigió hacia las luces que aun flotaban sobre el cuerpo de los chicos, en cuanto entró en contacto con ellas hubo un destello dorado, Edith hizo un movimiento mas con la varita que abarcó la totalidad del cuerpo de los chicos mientras seguía murmurando, la luz dorada llenó la habitación por un par de segundos, en los que Shane se cubrió los ojos por lo cegadora que era, cuando sintió el resplandor atenuarse volvió a abrirlos, notando que ahora las dos luces iniciales se alejaban, la celeste caía suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Draco y la verde sobre el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que pronto entraron en su cuerpo, ambos dieron un fuerte respiro casi al mismo tiempo, aunque ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos ni movió un solo músculo.

Edith se dejó caer en una de las sillas, sintiéndose demasiado cansada, mientras el profesor Klein apoyó las manos sobre la cama, para sostenerse.

—Bien…— dijo el anciano —Eso será todo—

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

—Hace muchos años, cuando perdí a mi Frank sentía que el mundo se acababa— dijo la anciana entrando a la habitación en la que la señora Weasley se había refugiado, aquella que una vez hace muchos años atrás había pertenecido a Percy.

—Augusta…— la señora Weasley se sobresaltó ligeramente, y aun en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba pudo distinguir a la anciana, —Lo siento… no quiero ver a nadie ahora… no puedo—

—Molly— dijo la anciana alcanzándola en la cama que estaba sentada, le dio un apretón en el brazo —Encerrarte no es la solución—

—No quiero ver a nadie ahora… sé que tu, mas que nadie, lo debe entender—

—Si, lo entiendo, pero también sé lo luchadora que eres y que no permitirás que esto te derrote… Percy se ha ido, pero aun tienes 6 chicos mas que están preocupados por ti…—

—Percy… él era un buen chico… era correcto… un buen alumno, y no sé exactamente en que momento lo perdí…— empezó a balbucear la señora Weasley abrazándose con mas fuerza a unas cobijas, que, según supuso Augusta, debían pertenecer a Percy en algún momento —En que momento me equivoqué…—

—Tú no hiciste nada malo, ni te equivocaste… él fue el que se equivocó, y no hay mas nada que puedas hacer… actuar así no te ayudará en nada a superar lo que ha pasado, ni te lo traerá de vuelta—

—Ellos lo sabían… ellos lo supieron todo el tiempo y no lo dijeron antes… nos mintieron y engañaron—

—¿Qué hubieran ganado diciéndotelo? Lo único que hubieran conseguido hubiera sido que se preocuparan más, que se angustiaran por algo que no hubieran podido resolver…—

—Pero…—

—Ellos te quieren, Ron y Ginny son magníficos chicos, y han demostrado con creces su amor hacia ustedes… ella aun esta enferma y sin embargo está mas angustiada por ti que por ella misma—

Molly negó con la cabeza —No puedo… no puedo ver a nadie ahora… yo solo quiero quedarme aquí— balbuceó la señora Weasley.

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llorar a tu hijo, no importa que se haya equivocado, que haya hecho mal, para una madre eso no importa, era tu hijo, y nada, jamás quitará ese vacío de tu corazón— dijo Augusta pasando un brazo alrededor de la mujer, —sin embargo no debes olvidar que aun hay un mundo afuera, y una familia y muchos amigos que te aman—

La señora Weasley rompió a llorar nuevamente, pensó que no sería capaz de hacerlo mas, sin embargo se abrazó con fuerza a la anciana y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer —Fui tan mala madre… nuestro niño se equivocó y no pudimos detenerlo…—

—No lo fuiste… jamás lo serías, me consta— con una mano le acarició el cabello —Llora, querida, llora todo lo que quieras, está bien—

La señora Weasley asintió y siguió llorando durante mucho rato mas, despidiéndose de cada recuerdo que tenía de Percy, de su rostro cuando era un recién nacido, de la forma tan correcta que tenía de hablar, de su orgullo al hablar de sus calificaciones, de su sonrisa y de sus rabietas, miles de imágenes acompañaron sus lágrimas durante el resto de la noche.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

—Ese olor de nuevo… ¿de donde es?— se preguntó preocupado Harry, aun apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, podía ser años, o minutos, no tenía conciencia de aquello, había pensado demasiado sobre lo que podía estar haciendo allí, pero no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta, de pronto aquel olor había vuelto a aparecer, era un olor cálido, familiar, pero irreconocible.

Una pequeña brisa empezó a correr, al principio no fue conciente de ella, aun concentrado en aquel aroma, hasta que sintió un poco de frío, eso era bueno, sentir algo, cualquier cosa, se dijo, de pronto sintió lo que al parecer fue un golpe, aunque no dolió como tal, algo lo empujó hasta quedar de espaldas tendido en aquel sitio oscuro, parpadeó confuso, mientras miles de pensamientos, frases y recuerdos llegaban a él, podía escuchar la voz de sus amigos, de Draco, todos hablándole a la vez., imágenes mezclándose con las voces, que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, a su alrededor todo empezaba a tornarse gris, cada vez mas claro hasta que un resplandor lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza —Ahora entiendo…— fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de perderse entre los miles de recuerdos.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

La habitación en la que dormían Harry y Draco se había llenado de sofás, en los que estaban sentados, medio dormitando Shane junto a Luna, Hermione, abrazada por Ron, Neville e incluso Ginny, pesé a las quejas de su novio y de Shane, lucía algo pálida aun, pero bastante recuperada, todos miraban atentamente a Harry y Draco, esperando que despertaran.

—¿Cuanto tiempo puede pasar?— preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

—Horas, tal vez días— respondió Shane mientras se frotaba los ojos, los sentía demasiado irritados y cansados.

—Yo debo irme…— informó Remus poniéndose de pie —Snape debe llegar en cualquier momento— Tenía que ir a ayudar a Tonks con el bebé, y Snape llegaría para mantenerlo informado de cualquier cambio.

Todos hicieron pequeños asentimientos, y él salió de la habitación, unos minutos después llego Snape y se sentó en uno de los sofás, mirando fijamente a los chicos. ¿Sería posible que en algún momento dejaran de andar asustándolo de aquella manera? Se preguntó fastidiado, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado. —¿Sus niveles de magia se han elevado?— preguntó de pronto en un susurro que sobre saltó a todos.

Shane negó con la cabeza —Solo hace unas cuantas horas que hicimos el hechizo… aun debemos esperar…—

El profesor Klein y él habían estado buscando durante varias horas las razones para el estado de ambos chicos, pues pese a que Shane no le había comentado nada a Draco, estaba muy preocupado por que su recuperación no era la esperada, a pesar de que el rubio no durmiera ni se alimentara bien, no había razón para que su estado empeorara a cada momento, o para que no pudiera hacer magia, un mago, aun a punto de morir debe poder hacer magia, aunque el rubio, preocupado mas por Harry, no lo había notado, cada vez se ponía más débil, su magia había desaparecido por completo, y cada vez le era mas difícil tenerlo despierto, eso sumado a la inconciencia de Harry los hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera aun una mezcla de magia entre ambos, lo cual ahora los estaba llevando, posiblemente a la muerte.

No fue difícil convencer a Ron y Hermione de que encontraran al niño que los había ayudado, Draco les había dicho el nombre sin ningún reparo, cuando los chicos le habían dicho que querían cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, es mas había pedido que le hicieran saber sobre él.

El profesor Klein se marchó poco después de realizar el conjuro, explicando que tal como habían pensado las magias de los chicos estaban mezcladas, y por el conjuro del brazalete se aferraban una a la otra, pero debido a todo lo que había pasado y al estado de ambos, ahora esa mezcla era demasiado peligrosa, la magia de ambos, sobre todo la de Harry se había dispersado, y la de Draco lo había abandonado casi por completo para poder unirse a la de Harry, además que lo mas probable es que hubiera un rastro de ambos sobre el niño, creado, aparentemente, desde la primera conexión, dicho rastro fue el que Ron pudo recuperar gracias al hechizo que el profesor le había enseñado poco antes de que fuera con Hermione a buscar a Dorian. El niño, al tener solo un pequeño rastro no tendría ningún síntoma, ni malestar, por lo menos no hasta que empezara a emplear y enfocar su magia, todo lo opuesto a lo que estaba pasando con Harry y Draco, quienes al tener su magia incompleta corrían un gran riesgo de morir.

Ahora que la magia estaba "reparada" solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver si el proceso se había hecho a tiempo, pues un mago no puede estar demasiado tiempo en aquella situación sin sufrir grandes daños, la que mas les preocupaba a todos era la posibilidad de que no despertaran mas.

**--0o0o0****o0o0o0--**

Gracias por leer…

Que tengan una muy linda semana y nos estamos leyendo pronto, como siempre el lunes que viene subo un nuevo capítulo.

Un abrazo

Pao


	15. VUELVE!

Hola a todos…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito durante la semana, tratare de contestar a todos… lo prometo…

Bueno, sin mas, a leer:

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 15:**

**¡VUELVE!**

Ariel tocó las rejas de la gran mansión con la varita, segundos después un pequeño elfo apareció delante de él.

—Buenos días, señor— dijo la voz chillona.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Draco— respondió Ariel con cortesía y agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura del elfo.

—El amo Draco se encuentra enfermo, no puede ver a nadie

—Si, lo sé, es por eso que vine, he escuchado que estaba enfermo, quería saber como se encontraba, ¿habrá alguien que me lo pueda decir? ¿Tal vez su hermano?

El elfo le dio una mirada desconfiada —¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

—Ariel, Ariel Schreiber, de Manchester, amigo de Draco

—Espere un momento, señor, preguntaré al amo Shane- dijo el elfo para luego desaparecer con un simple _plop_.

Ariel se dedicó a mirar los enormes jardines de la mansión, habían muchos árboles adornando un camino hacia la puerta principal, algunas de las ventanas estaban con las cortinas abiertas de par en par, pero en la mayoría estaban cerradas, se preguntó en cual de ellas estaba Draco, y como se encontraría. Durante toda la noche había estado apoyando en la reconstrucción del orfanato, cuando escuchó a dos aurores comentar acerca del estado en que se encontraba Harry, bastante herido, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y que al parecer Draco no se encontraba del todo bien, por que no había aparecido luego de ser evacuado de la ciudadela, aquellas noticias lo preocuparon, y en cuanto terminó con su parte y ya había amanecido, marchó hacia la mansión de Draco, se alegraba de que al menos Draco le hubiera dado la dirección para cualquier eventualidad.

Después de algunos minutos, durante los cuales esperó de pie junto a las grandes rejas decidió mejor sentarse en el pasto de la entrada, después de trabajar todo el día anterior en la reconstrucción de su departamento y de su bar, había estado ayudando en el orfanato durante la noche, y se sentía realmente agotado. Era la primera vez que participaba en alguna obra benéfica de ese tipo, él nunca había sido demasiado participativo con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, normalmente era de los que no se preocupaba por la sociedad en la que vivía, pero esta vez había visto todo tan de cerca, había visto a amigos morir, cuidado a desconocidos, y de alguna manera formado parte de toda aquella guerra, su visión acerca del mundo había cambiado en esos tres días.

Un sonido, similar al que había hecho el elfo al desaparecer lo hizo levantar la vista, delante de él el pequeño elfo estaba de pie.

—Pase por favor, el amo Draco aun no esta en posibilidades de recibir visitas, pero alguien lo atenderá y le explicará sobre su situación— dijo el elfo mientras las rejas se abrían, rápidamente Ariel se puso de pie, y lo siguió por el camino hacia la puerta, cada vez mas preocupado por Draco y todo el secretismo que había acerca de su salud.

Cuando entró al elegante vestíbulo el elfo le señaló una puerta a la derecha, para que pasara, así lo hizo, dentro encontró a uno de los chicos pelirrojos que habían ido al campamento en busca de pociones para su hermana.

—Hola, Ariel, no sé si me recuerdas, soy George, nos conocimos en el campamento— dijo el chico extendiendo la mano amistosamente hacia Ariel.

—Si, te recuerdo, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? ¿Se alivió con lo que les dio el mendimago Thompson?— preguntó mientras apretaba la mano de George.

—Si, ella esta muy bien, gracias, toma asiento, por favor—

Ariel asintió y se acomodó en uno de los mullidos sofás cerca de la chimenea, que permanecía con un pequeño, pero cálido, fuego.

—Me dice Tink que querías ver a Draco…— empezó George.

—Si, él es un muy buen amigo mío, escuché que estaba enfermo…

George frunció el ceño —Es raro que nunca te hubiéramos visto antes

—Si… bueno, no frecuentamos los mismos sitios…

—Entiendo…— murmuró George, mirando evaluadoramente al hombre, era bastante atractivo, no lo podía negar, la posibilidad de que era uno de los "tantos" amantes de Draco aun rondaba en su cabeza, Shane lo había enviado a hablar con él, para descartar que se tratara de un periodista y casi podía estar seguro que se trataba de un novio preocupado que otra cosa.

—El frecuentaba el bar que tenía en el boulevard de Manchester, "Le Vampire", nos conocemos desde hace mas de un año— explicó Ariel, ligeramente ofendido por la desconfianza en la mirada del pelirrojo.

George asintió —Recuerdo haber escuchado un par de cosas de ese bar…

—Draco iba muy a menudo…

—Escucha…Draco esta durmiendo ahora, él esta algo débil por todo lo ocurrido y Shane, su hermano, prefiere que no lo despierten ni reciba visitas hasta que este completamente recuperado— recitó George la repuesta que le había dado Shane.

Ariel dio un suspiro de alivio –Pero entonces… ¿esta fuera de peligro?— preguntó y George dio un asentimiento —Cuanto me alegro, ¿y Harry?, ¿él estará bien también?

—¿También conoces a Harry?— preguntó extrañado George.

—Lo conocí el día que fue a buscar a Draco al campamento, pero Draco ya me había hablado mucho de él antes— contestó Ariel, conciente de la renovada mirada de desconfianza que le estaba dando George ahora que había mencionado a Harry

—Draco casi nunca habla de él

Ariel estuvo a punto de responder que en determinadas situaciones si lo hacía, pero le pareció poco correcto darle mayores explicaciones a un prácticamente desconocido, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo —Conmigo lo hace— se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, después de todo ya tenía la información que necesitaba, a él mas le importaba Draco, y que estuviera bien, sobre Harry ya se lo podría contar su amigo en cuanto lo viera.

—Espera…— murmuró George —Lo siento, pero es que hay varios reporteros que han intentado sacar información acerca de la salud de ambos…

—Entiendo, y tienen razón en proteger la privacidad de ambos, yo quisiera seguir viniendo a preguntar por Draco, ¿Es posible?

—Si, claro que lo es— dijo George sonriendo ligeramente —Siempre hay alguien en la mansión que te pueda ayudar… yo les dejaré indicado que te atiendan.

—Gracias, vendré mañana, y si Draco despierta antes, ¿puedes decirle que pregunté por él, que quería asegurarme que se encontraba bien?

—Por supuesto— dijo George mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Cuando Ariel estuvo ya fuera, volvió a mirar hacia la Mansión, George lo miraba aun desde la puerta, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró nuevamente hacia las ventanas, esperando que Draco se encontrara en una de ellas, realmente recuperándose.

**--0o0o0--**

El cabello rubio y delgado entre sus dedos se sentía suave y lizo, con mucha paciencia y cariño lo fue acariciando, hasta que de pronto encontró unos cuantos mechones azules, asustado empujó el cuerpo a un lado, Will se sobre saltó y lo miró acusadoramente

—¿Que es lo que te pasa mi amor?— preguntó con voz acusadora, Harry se puso en pie y trató de alejarse.

—Tu no eres… yo pensé que eras…

—¿Draco? Ah… por favor, él ya no te ama… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Harry tragó, claro que lo recordaba, Draco ya no lo amaba, por que le había engañado —Tu… tu me drogaste y…

—Ya, esos solo son pequeños detalles— argumentó Will acercándose nuevamente, no supo como estaba ya contra una pared y los labios de Will estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, por mas que lo empujara no había forma en que lo pudiera alejar, de pronto la fuerza con la que lo empujaba Will cedió y el cayó hacia atrás, a lo que al parecer era un enorme bosque, el sitio se le hacía demasiado conocido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por que, por el cielo pudo ver que ya casi estaba amaneciendo, delante de él se materializo la imagen de Draco, pero era uno mucho mas joven, tenía el labio partido y sangrando y un golpe en el rostro, su mirada se veía triste mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa,

—Draco… ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie, Draco levantó la vista hacia él, como recién notando su presencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, es lo que somos…— acomodó su cabello un poco hacia atrás, casi recordándole al Draco Malfoy de la escuela y entonces entendió, era Draco de 16 o 17 años, cuando aun andaban en busca de Voldemort —¿Solo somos objetos no? O yo al menos lo soy…

—¿De que…? — Harry dio una mirada alrededor, claro, ahora recordaba aquel bosque, durante mucho tiempo, cuando ya se habían dicho que se amaban y se habían convertido en una pareja, Harry había pedido perdón por su comportamiento aquella mañana, Harry trató de avanzar hacia Draco, pero él dio un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo Harry no se dio por vencido y dio otro paso hacia Draco —No los somos, sobre todo tu… no lo eres… yo te amo…

—No es cierto… no lo haces… — la voz de Draco se escuchaba tan fría, que hasta de alguna manera le daba miedo…

—Si lo hago… lo he hecho desde hace tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo siempre— sus manos bajaron a tratar de acomodar la camisa, aun mirando con cierto sentimiento de culpa el labio partido y el golpe en el rostro de Draco, se preguntó si tal como aquella vez sus amigos aparecerían buscándolo sintió como las manos de Draco le sujetaban los hombros y su mirada se encontró con la plateada.

—No lo haces…— repitió Draco, Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, mientras a su alrededor todo cambiaba de color y de forma, de pronto estaban en aquella cabaña de la Tía Muriel, estaban en su habitación. Draco lo miraba de manera herida, podía leer en sus ojos la furia, y también el dolor.

—Draco…

—Ya no me meteré mas en tu cama, así no tendré tantos delirios por dejarme follar por el niño que vivió— dijo la voz de Draco antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de Harry, él recordaba esa pelea, recordaba todo… pero no quería seguir recordando todos esos momentos… ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlos? ¿Sería acaso su infierno personal…? ¿vivir así por siempre…? Se dejó caer en el piso de madera y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, apretándola fuerte

—Ya no quiero recordar… ya no…

**--0o0o0o--**

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, su respiración estaba muy agitada, como si hubiera corrido una gran maratón —_Seguro que tuve una pesadilla—_ pensó, mientras prestaba mas atención, a su lado Harry dormía tranquilamente, podía sentir su rostro demasiado cerca, y la respiración pausada de Harry golpeándolo, dio un suspiro de tristeza pero entonces escuchó unos murmullos alrededor y se sentó con bastante rapidez, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que los que estaban en la habitación eran sus amigos.

—Merlín bendito… Draco— murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de prevenir el abrazo y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, cuando la chica se separó de él, con una mirada avergonzada y acuosa, los demás ya estaban a su alrededor mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Que…? ¿Quieren comportarse?, Harry aun esta enfermo…— dijo en voz baja pero amenazante, mirando reprochadoramente a sus amigos y luego hacia Harry, que seguía inconciente como ¿horas antes? En la ventana el cielo ya estaba oscuro, así que no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Harry seguía igual y no parecía haber notado nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. —Además, solo dormía, no es para tanto…

—Si… es solo que dormiste mucho— explicó Luna con una sonrisa aliviada.

Draco no pudo pasar por alto las miradas que se daban sus amigos y Shane.

—Draco…— Shane colocó la varita de Draco en la mesa de noche —Podrías intentar hacer un accio?

—Sabes que estoy muy débil…— se justificó Draco, no le daba demasiado gusto que sus amigos notaran que estaba tan cansado que no podía hacer ni siquiera un hechizo, aunque en realidad en ese momento extrañamente ya no se sentía tan cansado.

—¿Por favor?— pidió Luna amablemente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco —Accio Varita— murmuró y la varita voló a la mano que tenía extendida, le sorprendió que el hechizo saliera correcto y mas aun los saltitos que pegaba Luna, o la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenían su hermano y sus amigos.

—Genial— murmuró Neville.

—¿Que me hicieron?— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con furia, pero aun sin levantar la voz —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Draco…— empezó Shane.

—Oh no, sin excusas ni rodeos, Shane— dijo mientras se ponía de pie con bastante fuerza.

Shane sonrió al ver como Draco parecía mas fuerte y ser él mismo de nuevo, y no pudo evitar casi empujar a Ron que era el que estaba mas cerca para abrazar a su hermano, el cual se tambaleó ligeramente por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Pero de que van todos hoy con los abrazos?!— preguntó Draco medio fastidiado. —¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya!

—Si, definitivamente esta recuperado— murmuró Ginny hacia Neville que solo sonreía pensando exactamente lo mismo que su novia.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Es cierto?— la voz de Draco sonaba quebrada, lastimada —Dime… dime que no es verdad— casi imploró y Harry revivió la vergüenza que había sentido esa mañana, que creía ya tan lejana. Trató de hablar pero la voz de Draco se interpuso, esta vez sonando mucho más furiosa:

—No lo arreglaremos, ¡NUNCA!! El día que decidiste tirarte a ese chico, ese día mandaste al diablo todo lo nuestro

—Espera— su propia voz le pareció extraña, como si no saliera de su garganta.

—Eres un maldito bastando de mierda, eso es lo que eres, allí estoy yo, jugándome el pellejo y pensando en ti, en NOSOTROS, como un idiota, mientras tu estabas enterrando la polla en el trasero de ese…de ese…

—Por favor… no más, no más…— imploró Harry en medio de la habitación del antiguo departamento, mientras volvía a ver como Draco se marchaba, —Draco…

—El día que decidiste tirarte a ese chico, ese día mandaste al diablo todo lo nuestro— siguió hablando Draco mientras finalmente salía del cuarto, Harry no lo siguió, sabía exactamente lo que continuaba y no quería revivirlo mas, sin embargo el aire se fue haciendo mas pesado y de pronto todo cambiaba una vez mas, ahora estaba en aquel bosque, una vez mas delante del Draco de 16 ó 17 años, recordando nuevamente...

—¡No…!— gritó con fuerza, sabiendo que aquello no le impediría vivir una y otra vez todos aquellos recuerdos, todos los momentos en que había lastimado a Draco, estaba en el infierno, en su propio infierno, uno creado por él mismo, y no encontraba como salir.

**--0o0o0--**

—¡No entiendo por que no me lo dijeron antes!— murmuró con los dientes apretados Draco, que ahora estaba sentado junto a la cama de Harry, tomándolo de las manos, mientras sus amigos le explicaban lo que el profesor Klein había hecho y toda la explicación acerca de su cansancio y la inconciencia de Harry.

—Porque estabas demasiado débil, y no teníamos otra opción— le aseguró Shane.

Draco bufó con fastidio, —Hermione, ¿me dices que viste a Dorian? ¿él esta realmente bien?, o están intentando ocultarme algo mas, por que creen que soy tan frágil que me quebraré— preguntó mordaz hacia la chica, ignorando por completo a su hermano, ya arreglaría cuentas con él después, ¡le había dado una poción con engaños!, y él había estado tan débil que no lo había notado, menudo auror que era.

—Draco… lo hicimos por tu bien y punto— dijo Shane con aire cansado antes de salir de la habitación, se abstuvo de dar un portazo por que la condición de Harry, al parecer, aun era delicada.

Luna le dedicó una pequeña mirada de reproche antes de salir detrás de su novio.

—Si, Draco, Dorian esta muy bien— respondió de pronto Ron, luego del silencio incómodo que se había instalado luego de la salida de Shane y Luna.

—Y es un niño muy bonito además— continuó Hermione.

—Vaya, me alegro…— dijo Draco distraídamente mientras seguía mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Shane y Luna, pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado fastidioso con su hermano, sus manos no habían soltado las de Harry e inconcientemente las acariciaba lentamente.

—Yo iré a pedir que te traigan algo de comer, en cualquier momento deben llegar Snape y Remus, vendrán a hacerles compañía, mientras nosotros vamos a arreglar algunas cosas— explicó Neville mientras ayudaba a Ginny a levantarse.

—Miren, yo sé que lo hicieron por nuestro bien, pero nada de malo tiene que nos avisen antes de lanzarnos en algún peligroso o complicado procedimiento de cura— reprochó Draco hacia sus amigos.

—Y nada de malo tiene tampoco que seas agradecido con tu hermano, que se pasó horas buscando como curarlos, y cuidándote— reprochó Ginny

Draco la miró con fastidio —¿Tú no deberías estar descansando?—

—Al igual que tu, supongo— respondió ella caminando hacia la puerta de la mano de su novio.

—Nos veremos pronto— dijo Neville mientras salían.

Draco se sintió ligeramente culpable por la forma en que estaba tratando a todos a su alrededor, debía dejar de ser tan odioso, después de todo, sus amigos habían estado allí durante las 48 horas que había permanecido inconciente después del dichoso hechizo que les había hecho el profesor Klein —Lo siento… me estoy comportando como un idiota…— dijo hacia Hermione y Ron, que eran los únicos que se habían quedado,

—No importa… cuando todo esté bien te la cobraremos— dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama y pasaba una mano sobre la frente de Harry, para luego darle un ligero apretón en el hombro a Draco, que solo sonrió en respuesta.

Draco se dedicó a mirar nuevamente a Harry, nada había cambiado, seguía inconciente como al principio, solo que ahora los niveles de magia eran normales, y eso dentro de todo era una gran esperanza, o eso quería creer, ya que no era normal que no despertara aun.

—Nosotros tenemos trabajo— dijo Ron hacia Draco.

—¿Trabajo?— preguntó Draco sin despegar la vista de Harry, aunque algo extrañado, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando afuera, no era capaz ya de calcular cuanto tiempo llevaba desde que la guerra terminó.

—Si, cosas que debemos ayudar a reconstruir, informes de magos desaparecidos y muertos, y además, un grupo de niños que debemos devolver a Djibouti— explicó la chica.

—¿Djibouti?— preguntó confundido Draco —¿Qué demonios es Djibouti?

—Queda en África, encontramos dentro de la ciudadela un grupo de niños que eran de allí, al parecer fueron sacados de su país hace casi tres años— dijo Ron.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo los sacaron?— interrumpió Hermione —Con sobornos, y corrupción, Zabinni y Parkinson nos han dado mucha información

—¿Esos dos siguen vivos?— preguntó incrédulo Draco.

—Si… nos han confesado muchas cosas— explicó Ron.

—Supongo que el hechizo de confidencialidad venía de ellos y de Percy— comentó Draco, quien notó como Ron se ponía ligeramente rojo y agachaba la cabeza, aun no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con él o con otro de los Weasley acerca de lo que había pasado con Percy, o como este había muerto, y aun no se sentía listo para hacerlo. Lamentó haber hecho el comentario.

—Solo de Percy, en realidad…— murmuró Ron.

—Ron… yo— empezó a explicar Draco pero Ron levantó una mano pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—Todo esta bien, Draco, debemos irnos— dijo con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

Draco hizo un asentimiento y Hermione le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Remus y Snape no deben tardar en llegar, Shane debe estar en su habitación, si ocurre algo con Harry avísale inmediatamente, él tiene la forma de convocarnos, y vendremos lo mas rápido posible

—Gracias… por todo lo que han hecho

—Cuida a Harry— respondió Ron mientras salía de la habitación, seguido de Hermione.

Draco dio un suspiro cansado y se dedicó a mirar el rostro de Harry nuevamente, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, no había sido hasta este momento que se cuestionó lo pasado con Percy, al fin y al cabo era uno de los Weasley, hijo de Molly, que siempre lo había tratado con tanto cariño, y ahora él había sido el responsable de la muerte de uno de sus hijos, tendría que hablar con ellos pronto, después de todo, junto a sus amigos, eran parte de su familia, y le dolería demasiado perderlos, aunque entendería si ellos no lo quisieran ver mas.

Decidió apartar de su mente todo aquello por el momento, ahora debía preocuparse por Harry, por que volviera despertara, —Vamos dormilón, abre los ojos de una vez…— murmuró.

**--0o0o0--**

_**PRIMERA EDICION DEL PROFETA LUEGO DE LA DENOMINADA "GUERRA DE LOS TRES DÍAS"**_

_Luego de cinco días de acabada la guerra, por fin podemos poner en sus manos nuestra primera edición, gracias a la labor de nuestros reporteros y fotógrafos, que a pesar de toda la situación no se han detenido en su labor de informar a la comunidad mágica. _

_La primera noticia que tenemos que comentar es el nombramiento de los nuevos integrantes del Winzegamont, como es lamentablemente ya sabido, todos los miembros que integraron anteriormente el Winzegamont perecieron el primer día de guerra, en un ataque al ministerio, junto con algunos de los jefes de aurores y del departamento de misterios (la relación de muertos en la pagina 3). _

_Como primera decisión se ha puesto a cargo al jefe de aurores Robert Butlher, quien estuvo a cargo de las coordinaciones y trabajos de aurores durante la guerra, y el ataque final. _

_Butlher a aceptado el nombramiento y se encuentra ya trabajando por ayudar a reconstruir todos los pueblos, el orfanato y la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts._

_La directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, lamentablemente también se encuentra entre las bajas del ataque al castillo, junto con un par de profesores mas, la junta de padres de familia se encuentra ya evaluando el nombramiento de un nuevo director, entre uno de los mas sonados candidatos esta el ex profesor de pociones Severus Snape, el cual se ha negado a dar declaraciones al respecto. _

_El ministerio mágico de Djibouti ha enviado a un grupo de representantes para poder ver y coordinar la repatriación de los niños encontrados en la ciudadela, pertenecientes a ese país, al parecer estos fueron secuestrados de uno de los orfanatos de ese país hace ya tres años. Uno de los integrantes de dicho grupo ha dicho que investigaran a fondo la forma en que estos niños fueron secuestrados, y que no descansaran hasta atrapar y hacer pagar a los responsables. _

_Los mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban han sido encarcelados nuevamente en la prisión, junto con los integrantes del grupo que se encargó del secuestro y manipulación de la magia de los pequeños. Las medidas de seguridad, según __Mahmoud, el momentáneamente encargado de la prisión, se han incrementado notablemente, teniendo incluso a mas aurores y guardianes custodiando a los prisioneros,_

_Dentro de los prisioneros se encuentran Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, ambos buscados por estar involucrados en un caso de tráfico de pociones a gran escala, y el secuestro del auror Draco Malfoy, tres años atrás, y que al parecer formaban parte de los cabecillas del grupo liderado por Percy Weasley, el cual murió durante el ataque a la ciudadela. Ambos detenidos están brindando bastante información acerca de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, un golpe que habían estado planeando por cerca de seis años. _

_La familia Weasley, caracterizada por defender siempre los derechos de los nacidos de muggles, y apoyar a Harry Potter incondicionalmente durante la lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no ha querido dar declaraciones sobre lo ocurrido con su hijo, (al parecer un ex – mortífago) sabemos que durante la guerra de los tres días Ronald Weasley, (auror) y sus hermanos trabajaron para ayudar en la evacuación de heridos hacia los campamentos de auxilio, fue así que Ginny, la hermana menor , que actualmente es buscadora de un conocido equipo de quiditch, quedó seriamente herida, junto a su novio, Neville Longbottom, aunque ahora ya ambos se encuentran totalmente recuperados. _

_Los niños secuestrados han sido evaluados, ninguno recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, y todos se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud, los que fueron secuestrados del Expreso de Hogwarts se encuentran ya con sus padres, mientras que los pertenecientes al orfanato se quedan por el momento en la escuela Hogwarts, hasta el día de mañana en que inaugurará el nuevo edificio que les servirá de hogar. _

_Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, ambos aurores, fueron los encargados de descubrir y guiar al resto de sus compañeros hacia el centro de operaciones de Weasley, quedando ambos heridos, no se ha tenido información clara acerca de la gravedad de su salud, y nadie ha querido dar una respuesta formal al respecto. No hay que dejar de agradecer la labor de esta pareja de aurores tan controversial, pues es conocido por todos que si ellos no hubieran guiado a los aurores al lugar indicado la comunidad mágica no resistiría mucho mas tiempo._

_Es nuestro deseo que ellos, al igual que todos lo heridos en esta terrible guerra injustificada se repongan a la brevedad. _

**--0o0o0--**

—Te he extrañado tanto… durante todo este tiempo, desde que te fuiste no pude dejar de pensar en ti… en cuanto te amaba y en que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado…— Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry y se acercó más a él —Necesito que despiertes… que me escuches…— sus labios dieron un suave beso en la frente y sin despegar del todo su rostro del de Harry siguió hablando —Te necesito aquí… conmigo… por favor, no podría soportar que me dejaras una vez mas— casi rogó, sus ojos se humedecieron y se deslizó un poco mas abajo, dejando finalmente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, Shane y el profesor Klein le habían dicho que sería buena idea hablarle, contarle cosas, y se había pasado los últimos dos días haciéndolo, pero aun así no notaba ningún cambio, nada que diera indicios de que Harry fuera a despertar.

—¿Sabes? Ya me estoy cansando… sé que tenemos muchos problemas, y muchas cosas que arreglar, pero no lo haremos si es que no te despiertas, debes hacerlo de una vez…— se levantó y encaró a Harry una vez mas, era todo tan frustrante, como hablarle a una pared —Joder, Harry— gruñó —Eres un miserable, eso es lo que eres, dejarme así, solo, por segunda vez…— las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeron con mas fuerza —No te lo permitiré, que te quede claro… esta vez no te largaras, no sin mi…

**--0o0o0--**

—Hola George…— dijo la voz de Ariel desde la puerta de la sala de visitas.

—No, yo soy Fred, George ha salido— dijo Fred extendiendo una mano hacia el hombre, que tal como había prometido días antes, cada mañana llegaba a las 9 de la mañana a preguntar por la salud de Draco, Shane había encargado que por el momento no dejaran pasar a nadie, Draco estaba mejor físicamente, pero no se quería despegar de Harry y mucho menos ver a nadie.

—Ah… lo siento, olvidé que tenía un gemelo…

—No hay problema, sé que vienes a preguntar por Draco, él está mejor, pero aun no puede recibir visitas…

—Vale, gracias— murmuró Ariel conociendo ya la respuesta de memoria —Yo supongo que volveré mañana…

—¿En serio Draco es solo amigo tuyo?— preguntó curioso Fred.

—Si, y de los mejores que tengo— afirmó Ariel —Espero que realmente esté mejorando— dijo mientras salía, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Fred y salió hacia los jardines, como ya era costumbre miró hacia las ventanas y suspiro, realmente rogaba por que todo estuviera mejorando, Draco no merecía ningún daño mas.

**--0o0o0--**

No supo si fue el exceso de gritos que dio, o la fuerza que le puso al pensar que no quería recordar mas, pero de pronto tal como cambiaban sus recuerdos se encontró flotando en una especie de "nada" y aquello en realidad era mucho mejor a estar nadando entre todas las escenas tristes de la vida de Draco, escenas en las que él había tenido absoluta responsabilidad… —Ya no tengo ninguna razón por la cual volver… He arruinado la vida de Draco, lo mejor será que me quede quieto aquí…— tal vez allí todo sería mas fácil que en el mundo real, tal vez podría lograr quedarse flotando en aquel extraño lugar en vez de seguir recordando, allí se estaba bien después de todo, había paz y calma. Siguió flotando por largo tiempo, no supo en realidad cuanto, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su letargo, una voz que no pensaba escuchar, no en ese lugar al menos:

—Se acabó, regresa

—Draco… ¿que haces aquí?— preguntó confundido, aquello no parecía ningún recuerdo, parecía mucho mas real.

—Vine a decirte que vuelvas

—No creo que sea buena idea— se defendió Harry, pensando en lo absurdo de aquella situación, Draco no podía estar realmente allí, debía tratarse de otra mas de aquellas visiones/recuerdos.

—Yo lo quiero…

—Aquí estoy bien…- respondió Harry en tono desafiante y girando sobre si mismo, buscando al rubio.

—Vuelve ya

—Pero… ¿como me encontraste?

Se escuchó algo similar a un bufido — Yo siempre encontraré la forma de encontrarte— aseguró la voz del rubio

—Eso es… —Harry arrugó el ceño —Yo te dije eso una vez…

-¡Basta de palabrerías, vuelve ya!- gritó Draco interrumpiéndolo, Harry sintió su corazón encogerse, por mas que giraba no podía ver el rostro de Draco, la voz le llegaba de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. —Ya mismo Potter, ya mismo— siseó la voz del rubio, Harry sintió la necesidad imperiosa de encontrar al rubio en medio de ese vacío y giró más veces, sintiéndose cada vez mas frustrado por no verlo —No me dejaras de nuevo… esta vez no te dejaré hacerlo

—No sé como…

—Si lo sabes, y lo harás…— Harry asintió, sabiendo que era imposible desobedecer a Draco cuando usaba ese tono, y cuando lo llamaba por su apellido, una gran brisa de aire frío le llenó los pulmones, cerró los ojos con fuerza, la brisa se convirtió en un viento cada vez mas fuerte y helado, se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse igual que cuando se aparecía y la voz de Draco seguía resonando en su cabeza:

—Ya mismo, Potter, ya mismo…

**--0o0o0--**

Luna dio una última mirada a sus amigos, Harry seguía en la misma posición, postrado en la cama, mientras Draco se había quedado dormido sobre sus manos, sentado en aquella silla que no había abandonado en los últimos días, ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? ¿Sería que de verdad, tal como había dicho el profesor Klein unas horas antes, Harry no despertaría más? ¿Qué sería de Draco si eso ocurriría? Negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro, tratando de encontrar fuerzas, no podía pensar así, no debía hacerlo, tarde o temprano Harry despertaría y todo se arreglaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, así debía ser…

Salió de la habitación en completo silencio para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás conversando, y rogando por que todo terminara pronto.

**--0o0o0--**

—_Vuelve_

—_Ya mismo Potter, ya mismo_

De un golpe sus ojos se abrieron, apenas pudo ver la blancura del techo antes de que se volvieran a cerrar, al parecer demasiado cansados aun, empezó a ser conciente de su cuerpo, y la situación, sentía que estaba recostado en una suave cama, sobre sus manos el peso de lo que debían ser otras manos, suaves y tibias, que acariciaban uno de sus pulgares lentamente, de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, todo su cuerpo se sentía de alguna manera entumecido, duro, como si no lo hubiera usado en mucho tiempo, con los ojos aun cerrados se obligó a hacer un movimiento con sus manos, le costó demasiado esfuerzo, hasta que pudo sentir sus dedos moverse ligeramente, y las caricias cesaron.

Draco se había despertado minutos antes, estiró la espalda ligeramente, aun era de noche, sentía mucho sueño y un gran cansancio en su espalda, seguro por la posición en la que se obligaba a permanecer, sentado al lado de la cama, volvió a tomar las manos de Harry, inconcientemente acariciaba suavemente los dedos de Harry, pensando en que mas decirle al moreno, cuando bajo sus manos sintió el movimiento de las manos de Harry, se quedó completamente quieto, sus ojos miraron con mas atención el rostro de Harry, esperando que por fin abriera lo ojos.

Harry intentó abrir los ojos una vez mas, y esta vez ya no se cerraron solos, la tibieza de las manos que cubrían las suyas aun estaba presente, por lo que él sabía que había alguien a su lado, trató de girar el rostro para ver a su acompañante, recién notó que al parecer aquel movimiento era muy difícil para él, cuando una mano tibia acarició su mejilla dejó de intentar moverse.

Draco se había puesto de pie, y miraba emocionado como Harry abría los ojos al fin, había querido gritar, llorar, bailar de alegría, pero sabía que el chico aun debía estar algo confundido y débil, así que soltó una de las manos de Harry y le pasó suavemente un dedo por la mejilla,

—Shh… trata de no moverte mucho, aun debes estar débil— dijo en voz suave.

Harry quiso responderle, quiso decir su nombre, preguntarle si realmente era él el que estaba a su lado, si aquello no era parte de alguna mas de sus pesadillas, su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, al parecer aun demasiado resentida como para hablar, así que, con lo que le costó mucho esfuerzo, hizo un ligero asentimiento, el dedo que acariciaba su mejilla bajo hasta su mentón y allí se detuvo, mientras delante de él aparecía la imagen de Draco, la mirada gris, mas brillante que de costumbre, aunque tenía ojeras y se notaba cansado.

—Iré por Shane, para que te vea…— murmuró Draco y Harry hizo otro asentimiento, aliviado de que ese movimiento le había costado mucho menos esfuerzo que el anterior.

Draco soltó, muy a su pesar a Harry —Todo estará bien ahora, ya veras…— dijo con voz mas fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo en busca de su hermano.

Harry se dedicó a mirar el techo, sus músculos se sentían demasiado débiles y torpes, poco a poco intentó mover sus brazos, levantándolos con mucho esfuerzo, giró un poco el cuerpo, hacia la ventana, podía ver el color del cielo, la posición del sol —Debe estar a punto de anochecer— se dijo mientras miraba con mas atención el lugar donde se encontraba, estando casi seguro que era la Mansión Malfoy.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado antes, solo recordaba que habían ido tras Percy y que casi lo habían atrapado, luego, una maldición dándole de lleno en la espalda, la sensación de estar a punto de desvanecerse, y nada mas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ¿acaso llevaría mucho tiempo inconciente? Además estaba el hecho de haber despertado con la sensación de que Draco le había estado gritando, como hacía cuando discutían antes, cuando eran novios. Sabía que el carácter de Draco era algo agresivo últimamente, pero realmente no era posible que le hubiera gritado mientras estaba inconciente, ¿o si?

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Entonces no aceptaras?— preguntó Remus, sentado sobre uno de los sofás mas cercanos a la chimenea.

—No lo creo, no me gustaría estar allí a cargo de todos eso niños, prefiero seguir haciendo lo que estoy haciendo— respondió Snape mientras caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de la pequeña sala.

—Pero profesor Snape, usted iba a enseñar allí esta año escolar— intervino Luna con total tranquilidad.

—Si, pero eso era por que pensaron que los niños estaban en peligro, y créeme que no me agrado mucho el aceptar

—Al menos Draco estará contento con su decisión— aseguró Shane, el ruido en el pasillo de unos pasos a toda velocidad los hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta, en el momento en que Draco entraba corriendo.

—Es… Es él, ha despertado— dijo tratando de recuperar el aire, al parecer el correr aun lo agotaba demasiado.

—¿Harry? ¿Despertó?— preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie.

Draco solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, antes de girar y volver al pasillo para ir nuevamente a la habitación del moreno, con los otros detrás de él.

**--0o0o0--**

Una pequeña liebre apareció en medio del poblado donde mediante hechizos los aurores reconstruían las pequeñas casas que habían sido destruidas durante la guerra,

—Ron, Hermione, él ya despertó— dijo la pequeña figura antes de desaparecer.

Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada de asombro antes de abrazarse, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica mientras Ron le acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda, reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas de alivio.

—Ya, amor, ya… ya todo ha pasado— le dijo.

Ella levantó el rostro, con los ojos rojos, aun llorando —Vamos, vamos a verlo- le dijo antes de aferrarse con un poco mas de fuerza a sus brazos para desaparecer y aparecer en el vestíbulo de la mansión, cuando llegaron allí encontraron a los señores Weasley, Neville y Ginny, los gemelos y Angelina, al parecer todos habían aparecido casi al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—¿Cómo esta Harry?— preguntó al instante Ron.

—Aun Shane esta revisándolo, pero esta despierto, y conciente— informó Remus que llegaba en ese momento —Si quieren vamos al pasillo a esperar, Draco no ha querido moverse de allí luego que Shane lo hizo salir de la habitación

Todos caminaron por las escaleras a pasos veloces hasta llegar al pasillo, sentado sobre el piso, con la espalda recostada contra la pared y las rodillas pegadas al pecho estaba el rubio, a su lado, de pie estaba Snape, ambos en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

Draco se puso de pie en cuanto los vio, sonrió hacia Hermione y Ron, pero su sonrisa se congeló en cuanto vio a los señores Weasley y a los gemelos, recordando nuevamente la conversación que tenía pendiente con ellos.

—Draco, querido…— murmuró la señora Weasley mientras avanzaba mas hacia el rubio y lo estrechaba en sus brazos, Draco parpadeó confuso mientras se dejaba abrazar, notando que la señora Weasley había perdido algo de peso —Shane nos dijo que aun no podíamos verte, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, así como por Harry— dijo la señora Weasley comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Draco aun consternado dio un par de palmaditas a la espalda .

—Señora Weasley…— murmuró sintiéndose de pronto incomodo, lo mas probable es que no supieran exactamente la forma en que Percy había muerto, eso era información que manejaban los aurores, y comprendió que los señores Weasley o no habían preguntado, o se les había ocultado la verdad. Cuando se separó del abrazo de la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro

—Hijo, en serio que estábamos preocupados por ti—

—Gracias…— murmuró Draco agachando la cabeza, tendría que hablar con Ron primero.

**--0o0o0--**

—Siete días— repitió Shane mientras Harry le daba una mirada de incredulidad.

—Eso es mucho tiempo…

—Lo es, por eso estarás aun algo débil, tus músculos necesitarán unas cuantas horas mas para mejorar, te daré unas pociones para acelerar la recuperación y pronto mejoraras, lo más importante es que ya estas aquí— le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

—Los demás… ¿como están todos?

Shane dio un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Harry —Hubieron muchos heridos y muertos, seguro que mas de un conocido, pero los chicos, los señores Weasley, Snape, todos ellos están muy bien, incluso Tonks y Remus tuvieron a su bebe durante ese tiempo— Shane se guardó el dato de McGonagall y los demás profesores de Hogwarts que había perecido, no valía la pena preocuparlo mas por cosas como esas en ese momento.

—¿Tuvieron que?

—A su bebe, el cual se encuentra muy bien de salud, por cierto

—¿Percy… el…?

—Murió— completó Shane —Pero no pienses en eso ahora, afuera están todos esperando poder verte, sobre todo mi hermano— dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—Draco… ¿él estuvo aquí todo este tiempo? Cuando desperté él estaba aquí…

—Si, pese a estar débil, pese a todo estuvo aquí, no había forma de sacarlo de la habitación, además ya te conté el ritual para separar sus magias que hicimos…— le explicó Shane mientras Harry sonreía, mas por el hecho del que rubio haya estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Draco fue muy amable en cuidarme…

—Por favor… ya es hora de que se dejen de esas estupideces— bufó Shane —Espero que esta vez arreglen todo lo que tengan que arreglar, por que si no…

—Ya entiendo… calma— dijo Harry medio divertido del fastidio de Shane, dio un suspiro… Arreglar todo… ¿después de todo sería posible hacerlo?

—Te duele algo mas?— preguntó Shane de pronto, por que Harry se había quedado cayado.

—No… es que, Shane, durante el tiempo que estuve inconciente…— empezó a preguntar Harry, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera el entendía lo que había pasado y muchos de los recuerdos se estaban ya alejando de su mente, así que desistió —Olvídalo, estoy impaciente por verlos a todos— apuntó Harry mientras acomodaba mejor las almohadas en su espalda, listo para recibir a sus amigos y a Draco.

—Durante tu inconciencia puedes haber oído voces, visto sitios o situaciones que no necesariamente fueron reales, si no producto de tu imaginación, o de tu magia tratando de hacerte reaccionar— explicó Shane con ese tono de profesor que usaba en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Eso debe haber sido entonces…— dijo Harry sonriendo, —¿En cuanto tiempo me podré levantar de aquí?

—Espero que pronto… pero no apuraremos nada

Harry hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero luego miró a la puerta y sonrió, anticipando la entrada de sus amigos.

—Solo un momento, Harry, aun necesitas descansar

—Si, claro— sonrió Harry mientras Shane salía al pasillo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Está en perfecto estado— dijo Shane con una sonrisa hacia el grupo que se había formado afuera —Y con muchas ganas de verlos a todos

Un suspiro de alivio se formó en el grupo, Draco caminó hacia la habitación, para entrar, pero un brazo lo detuvo, era Ron

—Espera, quiero decirte algo— le murmuró el pelirrojo.

Draco miró nuevamente a la habitación, había estado esperando demasiado a que Harry despertara —Solo será un momento— insistió el pelirrojo, y el rubio finalmente asintió mientras Hermione les daba una mirada de entendimiento antes de entrar a la habitación de Harry.

Ron, aun sujetando el brazo de Draco, lo guió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio, abrió la puerta y lo hizo entrar, Draco se sentía a cada instante mas asustado, ¿sería que Ron había estado esperando el momento adecuado para vengar la muerte de su hermano? ¿O Tal vez le reclamaría sobre lo ocurrido? Con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas al asunto se sentó en la cama, y a su lado el pelirrojo lo imitó.

Ron tomó aire sonoramente, dándose fuerzas para poder hablar —Draco, sobre lo que pasó con Percy…

—Ron, yo lo siento… yo no pensé en ese momento…— empezó a explicar Draco nerviosamente.

—Espera, déjame terminar— dijo Ron con calma, interrumpiendo la voz entrecortada de Draco. —Yo necesito que tu sepas que yo no te culpo por lo que ocurrió, nadie lo haría, eran sus vidas o la de él— explicó el pelirrojo.

Draco agachó la cabeza. —Yo le maté…— dijo tan bajo que casi estuvo seguro que el pelirrojo no lo había escuchado.

—Lo sé, pero mis padres y mis hermanos no han querido saber nada más de lo ocurrido con Percy

—¿No se los dirás?— preguntó Draco algo confundido.

—No necesitan saberlo, ya han sufrido mucho con esto, el decirles que te puso en esa situación solo los hará sentir peor, ellos, mis padres te quieren, al igual que a Harry, como si fueras un hijo… ellos no necesitan esto…

—¿Me pides que lo oculte? Me sorprende de ti, no sé si yo podré…

—Lo harás, por que no tiene sentido que lo sepan, por que eso no cambiara nada, y sobre todo por que en realidad tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó

—Ron…

El pelirrojo le dio una mirada intensa, y se puso de pie —Vamos Draco, Harry te estará esperando— dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Draco miró la figura alta delante de él, y entendió que tenía razón, no valía la pena crear mayor sufrimiento sobre una familia que había sido tan buena y bondadosa con él, sonrió hacia Ron y se puso de pie. –Estoy ansioso por verlo- dijo

—Espero que ahora que todo ha terminado arreglen las cosas entre ustedes— murmuró Ron cerca de la habitación de Harry.

—También yo…

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando terminó el desfile de abrazos, besos y hasta golpes de cariño por parte de sus amigos Harry pudo notar que Ron no estaba y que Draco no había vuelto a la habitación. Aquello lo extrañó, sin embargo la conversación de sus amigos lo distrajo.

—Es un alivio, al fin…— dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás, al lado de Shane.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado ya una semana…

—El profesor Klein vendrá en un momento más, desea revisar que todo marche bien— informó Shane.

—Oh, ¿otra vez nos hará dormir?— preguntó Harry pensando que lo último que deseaba ahora era dormir.

—Supongo que si, pero solo por un momento— respondió Shane.

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras la señora Weasley le acercaba un gran plato con emparedados —Come hijo, come, necesitas alimentarte, estas tan pálido…

—Gracias…— murmuró mientras daba una gran mordida al primero de ellos, realmente si estaba hambriento.

Harry dio cuenta de los emparedados mientras sus amigos le comentaban todo lo que había pasado durante los días que había estado inconciente.

Sonrió cuando Remus le enseñó la foto del pequeño Teddy, lleno de orgullo, mientras le comentaba que había salido metamorfo, como la madre —Es muy lindo… y pequeño

—Todos nacen pequeños— recitó Hermione de memoria, ya mas de uno había hecho aquel comentario.

—¿Donde esta Ron?— preguntó Harry hacia la chica.

—Pues…— empezó a decir, pero en ese momento Ron y Draco entraban a la habitación

—Aquí compañero— dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama y le daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual Harry respondió de la mejor manera posible, mientras observaba a Draco sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a su cama, en donde, según Shane, había pasado mucho tiempo cuidándolo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, sin embargo ninguno de los dos atinó a decir nada.

—Esta es la última vez que nos haces algo así— le dijo Ron totalmente serio cuando se apartó de Harry.

—Claro, Ron— dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como Draco tomaba una de sus manos, Harry no dio muestras de asombro, aunque interiormente su corazón dio un brinco, hizo todo lo posible por no voltear a ver al rubio y con algo de nerviosismo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco mientras seguían conversando tranquilamente.

—Ah, por cierto Draco, hoy en la mañana vino un hombre a buscarte, ha venido todos los días a preguntar por ti— dijo George de pronto acordándose de Ariel.

—¿Un hombre?— preguntó el rubio extrañado.

—Si, Ariel Schreiber, de Manchester— explicó el pelirrojo, —Dice que es amigo tuyo y que quería saber como te encontrabas, vendrá mañana otra vez.

Harry sintió un pequeño hincón de celos y sus manos se apretaron un poco más fuerte, Draco le dio una mirada extrañada antes de responder a George. —Si, claro que es mi amigo, me alegra que este bien, tiene un bar, bueno tenía un bar en Manchester

—Si, eso comentó, también preguntó por Harry

—¿Por mi? ¿Por qué preguntó por mi?— preguntó el moreno a la defensiva, claro que recordaba al sujeto, era el que estaba abrazando y hablando con Draco de forma bastante familiar e intima el primer día de guerra.

George se encogió de hombros y se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Hermione lo rompió, percibiendo el fastidio de Harry por aquel sujeto —Harry, fui a tu departamento, por suerte los ataques solo se dieron en los lugares completamente mágicos, así que al igual que a la mansión, no le paso nada

—Oh, genial…

El pequeño sonido de aparición en medio de la habitación desvió la atención de todos.

—Amo Shane, Amo Draco, el profesor Klein se encuentra aquí, junto con una señorita, dice que ustedes lo están esperando— dijo el pequeño elfo.

—Si, gracias Tink— dijo Shane mientras se ponía de pie —Yo iré por él, lo siento pero ya es hora de dejar a los chicos descansar— dijo hacia el resto. —Draco, tu quédate, el profesor también querrá verte…

Todos hicieron gestos de entendimiento mientras Shane salía de la habitación y al igual que habían hecho al entrar uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Harry y Draco con gestos de cariño.

—En cuanto pueda iré a Hogwarts a visitar a mi ahijado y a Tonks— dijo hacia Remus, el cual le sonrió en respuesta, incluso Snape le dio lo que parecía un pequeño abrazo antes de salir, hasta que quedaron completamente solos.

Harry sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, ahora estaban solos, y Draco aun tenía tomada su mano, ninguno de los dos habló ni se miró por lo que a Harry le pareció un largo momento hasta que el rubio rompió el incomodo silencio.

—¿Seguro te sientes bien, no necesitas que te traiga nada?— preguntó maldiciéndose mentalmente, no era lo que quería decir, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no encontraba la forma de comenzar, estaba nervioso, y por la forma en que las manos de Harry se sentían sabía que Harry también lo estaba. Lo animaba el que el chico no haya querido soltarse de él.

—Si, estoy bien… ¿tu lo estas? Me contó Shane que también resultaste herido…

Draco hizo un bufido de fastidio —Herido… si claro, uno de los aurores me dejó inconciente

—¿Un auror te dejó inconciente?— preguntó Harry asombrado.

—Es una historia larga, que te contaré luego— dijo Draco mirando directamente a los ojos a Harry, el cual le sostuvo la mirada, fueron solo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y ambos se sobresaltaran mirando al profesor Klein y su asistente, los cuales le sonreían, detrás de ellos también estaba Shane.

**--0o0o0--**

Pasaba de media noche cuando el profesor Klein abandonó la habitación de los chicos, conforme con el resultado, todo marchaba de maravilla y ya no había de que preocuparse, les había dicho a ambos, que aun permanecían tendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, bastante cansados y aturdidos por las pruebas realizadas como para siquiera moverse, lo cual según el profesor era normal, en unos momentos mas se quedarían dormidos y al día siguiente amanecerían como nuevos.

Cuando Shane los dejó, las antorchas que alumbraban se apagaron y ambos quedaron en completa oscuridad y silencio.

Draco era conciente de que se sentía demasiado cansado como para entablar una conversación con el moreno, es más, estaba tan cansado que dudaba poder llegar a su habitación, mientras daba un nuevo bostezo se sentó tratando de mentalizarse con que al menos debería llegar a su habitación.

—¿Donde vas?— le murmuró Harry con voz cansada.

—A mi habitación, a dormir… estoy tan cansado…—

—También yo…— murmuró Harry girándose lo suficiente para ver a Draco, a pesar de la palidez, de las ojeras y el cansancio, se veía tan bien. —¿Por que no te quedas aquí, conmigo?— preguntó suavemente, aunque su corazón latía mas fuerte y rápido esperando con ansias una respuesta afirmativa.

Draco sonrió era lo que esperaba finalmente, el quedarse allí, no lo había propuesto por que no quería presionar a Harry ya que aun no estaba todo claro entre ellos, aunque aquello era un buen principio — No quería molestarte… pensé que querrías descansar

—No me molesta… me gustaría que te quedaras… si es que no te molesta… claro

— Si, estaría bien— respondió finalmente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama una vez más.

Harry sentía que los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente, y no quería permitírselo, pensaba que quería hablar con Draco, preguntarle y contarle tantas cosas, pero el cansancio era extremo, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y en un último movimiento conciente pasó un brazo sobre el abdomen de Draco.

Draco casi se había quedado ya dormido cuando sintió ese brazo sobre él, se giró un poco, mirando el rostro ya dormido de Harry y sonrió complacido, mañana habría tiempo de hablar, de aclarar todo, mañana le diría todo lo que sentía, se pegó mas al cuerpo de Harry, dejándose abrazar y cerró los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente feliz.

**--0o0o0--**

Gracias por leer…

Espero con ansías sus comentarios, que me alegran la semana…

Nos leemos prontito

Pao


	16. UNA NOCHE PARA AMAR, PARA RECORDAR

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 16:**

**"UNA NOCHE PARA PERDONAR, PARA OLVIDAR, PARA AMAR"**

—_Draco, debes escucharme, por favor_

—_No, Harry, no quiero, ni debo, escucharte— respondió fríamente, mientras caminaba al baño a terminar de sacar sus cosas, el dolor que tenía en el pecho era muy grande, se preguntó que hacía recogiendo sus cosas cuando podía simplemente irse, sujetó su cepillo de dientes con fuerza y salió, Harry seguía de pie, cerca de la puerta, lucía mucho mas pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto, pero aquello realmente no le importó._

—_Draco… perdóname… yo lo siento…— dijo la voz quebrada de Harry, Draco pasó de largo pero sus manos fueron sujetadas por las de Harry, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que le quemaban al recordar que esas manos habían estado acariciando el cuerpo de ese… italianito. _

—_Suéltame, Harry— Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza, debía controlarse, no valía la pena dejarse llevar por los deseos que tenía de venganza en ese momento, aquello, de alguna manera sería humillante, sería reconocer cuanto dolía...!Demonios que si dolía! _

—_Escúchame, fue una estupidez, yo ni siquiera…._

—_¿Fue una estupidez de una sola noche, Harry? ¿Aquello… pasó solo una vez?— preguntó con voz ahogada Draco, había leído el informe del ministerio, que el mismo Harry había redactado, y ese chico y Harry se habían conocido meses antes, y que por casualidad se encontraran en la discoteca aquel sábado, no se lo creía, estaba casi seguro que no era la primera vez que Harry lo engañaba, y aunque le doliera necesitaba saber toda la verdad, saber por cuanto tiempo había hecho el papel de idiota en aquella relación._

—_Draco… no es como piensas…_

—_Entonces no fue solo una noche, ¿cierto?— dijo ya con ira Draco mientras se soltaba bruscamente de las manos de Harry y caminaba para alcanzar su pequeño maletín, aunque le parecía improbable su corazón se quebraba aun mas, una nueva duda lo alcanzó, ¿acaso no solo había sido ese tipo? ¿Acaso lo había engañado más veces, con más gente?_

— _No… fueron… fueron dos— dijo con voz ahogada Harry —… yo ni siquiera sé por que lo busqué la primera vez que pasó, no quería que pasara nada y…_

—_Oh, genial, entonces él se aprovechó de ti la primera vez ¿no? ¡Oh… Pobre Harry! ¿Y la segunda?— le reprochó el rubio mientras caminaba por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas mas, la cabeza le daba vueltas entre tantas preguntas, tanta desconfianza… _

_-Yo… había tomado… es que tú y yo teníamos tantos problemas… y yo no sé como…- empezó a tratar de explicar Harry._

_Aquello fue suficiente para Draco, se giró con bastante furia, podía sentir como todos sus músculos se tensaban y su mal trecho corazón clamaba a gritos por venganza, por dañar y herir –¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa? ¿Acaso crees que voy perdonarte por que estábamos mal?, ¿!Por qué teníamos problemas!!— gritó avanzando mas hacia Harry que empezó a retroceder, con cierto temor, hasta darse con la pared —Eres un maldito bastando de mierda, eso es lo que eres, allí estoy yo, jugándome el pellejo y pensando en ti, en NOSOTROS, como un idiota, mientras tu estabas enterrando la polla en el trasero de ese…de ese…— Draco sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él, levantó el puño, Harry cerró los ojos y Draco lanzó el golpe a la pared, se sentía tan idiota, no era capaz de dañar a Harry, nunca había podido, por que lo amaba, y a pesar de lo que había pasado él no podía cambiar aquello, cuando Harry abrió los ojos se veía asustado, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras el seguía con los nudillos contra la pared, ardiéndole, y recordándole que no podía siquiera vengarse de él._

_No dijo nada mas, se alejó un paso de Harry._

—_Draco, cálmate… perdón, por favor, perdóname… yo… sé que podemos arreglarlo…_

—_No, Harry, no me pidas que me calme, por que ya estoy haciendo bastante esfuerzo para no castrarte y torturarte, como te mereces, no lo arreglaremos, ¡NUNCA!! El día que decidiste tirarte a ese chico, ese día mandaste al diablo todo lo nuestro— eso es todo, se dijo, no necesitaba estar mas allí, con él, cogió al vuelo su maletín y caminó hacia la sala, no sabía muy bien a donde ir en ese momento, por primera vez su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y sentimientos, se sentía completamente perdido, pero sabía que cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel apartamento, sabía que estaba demasiado nervioso para aparecerse en cualquier lado, y la red flú no era una opción si es que no quería que Harry lo siguiera, caminó hacia la puerta, y ya casi la había alcanzado cuando sintió esa mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo girar, quemándole la piel…_

—_Draco, yo te amo… perdóname, eres lo que mas amo…— Draco lo había intentado, había intentado controlarse, pero aquello era demasiado, su mano se levantó casi automáticamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que pudo sentir cierta quemazón en su mano, pero al menos había logrado interrumpir a Harry, que ahora estaba en el piso, mirándolo de una manera tan asombrada y triste que Draco no recordaba haber visto jamás. Era el momento de dejar todo en claro, no había vuelta atrás, ni forma de que él pudiera olvidar que Harry, su Harry se había metido con otro… que lo había traicionado, engañado y hecho una burla de su amor… ¿Amor? ¿Acaso Harry realmente había sentido amor por él en algún momento? _

—_Nunca… escúchame bien, nunca mas vuelvas a decir aquella mentira— siseó Draco tratando de empapar la frase con todo el odio que, humillantemente, no podía sentir hacia Harry, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento. _

_En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose su corazón latió con mucha mas furia, y dolía, dolía respirar, dolía sentir su corazón desbocarse, dolía moverse y pensar y lo sabía, sus emociones se desbordarían y terminaría llorando en esa estúpida puerta si no hacía algo para detenerlo, apenas tomó un parpadeo antes de concentrarse lo suficiente para llegar a la mansión…_

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón latía con bastante fuerza, y sus ojos le picaban, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, aquel recuerdo había sido demasiado preciso, mucho más de lo normal, tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse. A su lado escuchaba la respiración calmada de Harry, se dedicó a mirarlo por algún tiempo, mientras su mente seguía vagando por los recuerdos.

Decidiendo que no podía estar mas allí, no por el momento al menos, se puso de pie con bastante cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se encaminó al baño, una buena ducha era lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos notó que delante de él un elfo lo miraba con atención, con una gran bandeja entre las manos.

—Buenos días, el amo Shane dice que deben desayunar, y comer todo lo que está en la bandeja— dijo la vocecita.

—Hola— murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba y acomodaba un par de almohadas para apoyarse mejor en la espalda —¿Has visto a Draco?— preguntó hacia el elfo mientras este le acomodaba la bandeja en las piernas.

—El amo Draco esta en el baño, cuando salga debe desayunar también—

—Bien, gracias, yo me encargo de que lo haga— respondió Harry algo aliviado, estaba seguro que el rubio se había quedado con él la noche anterior y se había sorprendido un poco al no encontrarlo junto a él al despertar, por un momento, el despertar solo, le había hecho recordar a cómo había sido el inicio de su relación, cuando Draco se escabullía en mitad de la madrugada para no despertar con él.

Con un pequeño _plop_ el elfo desapareció de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Draco, salía del baño, con el cabello aun húmedo, vistiendo lo que al parecer era una pijama, de color claro, Harry parpadeó un par de veces, se veía realmente bien, mucho mas que antes.

En cuanto Draco salió pudo ver a Harry, ya despierto, con una gran bandeja de desayuno y mirándolo atentamente, se detuvo solo un segundo por la sorpresa de verlo despierto antes de avanzar hasta él —Buenos días— dijo con aire neutral, la ducha no había ayudado del todo a borrar los recuerdos del sueño y aun se sentía algo apesadumbrado por haber recordado aquello que no quería recordar, sobre todo esa mañana.

—Hola— dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida —Tu elfo nos trajo esto, dice Shane que debemos comerlo todo—

Draco hizo un asentimiento, se sentó de piernas cruzadas a un lado de Harry y tomó uno de los vasos con jugo de calabaza.

—¿Y que tal dormiste?— preguntó el moreno, algo mosqueado por la actitud de Draco, la noche anterior le había dado la idea de que todo estaba bien, o que lo estaría, pero esta mañana su actitud había cambiado totalmente.

—Más o menos, en realidad… tuve sueños no muy agradables— respondió Draco mientras tomaba de la bandeja una tostada.

—¿Pesadillas?— preguntó Harry algo preocupado, aun recordando la facilidad con la que Draco las tenía, con sus padres durante la guerra, y después de ella también, y lo difícil que era para él algunas veces evitarlas.

Draco dejó la tostada a medio comer sobre la bandeja, no tenía demasiado apetito en realidad, tal vez era mejor empezar con aquella charla —No, mas bien eran malos recuerdos…— dijo mirando hacia Harry.

—No debes dejar que los malos recuerdos te molesten…— respondió Harry mientras dejaba su vaso también sobre la bandeja, tratando de ver en la mirada de Draco algún indicio sobre a cuales malos recuerdos se refería, aunque algo le decía que esos malos recuerdos tenían que ver con él y el final de su relación.

—Eso quiero…quiero confiar en que los malos recuerdos no volverán— dijo Draco girando un poco mas para quedar frente a frente con Harry. —En que no volverá a pasar— dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sentía que su voz se había quebrado ligeramente.

Harry se sintió avergonzado, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban, al parecer había llegado el momento de aquella charla. Con una mano, aun sin quitar la vista de Draco retiró la bandeja y la puso en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado.

Draco lo miraba atentamente, hasta la noche anterior estaba seguro que todo estaba bien, que ya lo había olvidado, superado, pero después de aquel sueño los temores habían vuelto una vez mas, necesitaba que Harry le dijera que podía confiar, que no volvería a pasar.

Harry tomó las manos de Draco con cierto temor, y cuando éste no se soltó ni hizo nada para alejarlo soltó un involuntario suspiro de alivio —Draco, yo sé que…—

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los hizo sobresaltar ligeramente a ambos —¿Si?— preguntó Draco con algo de fastidio mientras soltaba las manos de Harry.

Uno de los gemelos abrió la puerta despacio —Lamento molestar, pero Draco, tu amigo Ariel ha venido a verte—

—¿Ariel?— preguntó Draco con una sonrisa que a Harry le dolió en el pecho.

—Si, George esta en la sala de visitas con él, ¿Qué le decimos?—

—Nada… iré yo mismo— dijo mientras se ponía en pie, parecía como si Ariel le cayera del cielo, necesitaba hablar con su amigo y sobre todo calmarse un poco.

—¿No terminaras el desayuno?— preguntó Harry sin esconder mucho el fastidio en su voz, no le agradaba para nada que Draco lo dejará a mitad de lo que sería una conversación importante por ir a ver a aquel hombre.

—No… yo comeré luego…— dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba las zapatillas que estaban al lado de la cama, se puso de pie, Fred aun lo esperaba en la puerta pero antes de salir giró hacia Harry —Hablaremos mas tarde, te prometo que lo haremos…—

Harry solo asintió en silencio y cuando la puerta se cerró se dejó caer en la cama unos minutos, mirando el techo antes de decidir que lo mejor era darse una ducha.

**--0o0o0--**

—Eso sería genial— dijo George con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo será! en un par de semanas mas estará todo listo, ya estoy ansioso— respondió Ariel.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Draco, seguido por Fred, Ariel se puso de pie bastante rápido —¡Draco!— dijo emocionado mientras caminaba hacia el rubio.

—Ariel, me alegra tanto que estés bien— dijo Draco abrazándolo.

—Condenado muchacho… no tienes idea de la cantidad de rumores que escuché acerca de tu salud— respondió Ariel separándose del abrazo para poder ver mejor a su amigo.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no debes hacer caso a los rumores— respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros los dejamos solos— dijo George mientras se retiraba junto a su hermano.

—Gracias, George, en serio espero verlos por el bar en la inauguración— dijo Ariel a modo de despedida, sonriendo.

—Estaremos allí— dijo guiñando un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta. Draco le dio una mirada extraña a George y luego a Ariel, pero no comentó nada, tenía otras cosas mas importantes en la mente en ese momento.

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Pero de que vas con ese tipo?— preguntó Fred molesto cuando ambos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

—No te entiendo— murmuró George desinteresadamente.

—No te hagas…

—Pues… Esta bueno ¿no?

—Yo no sé si esta bueno…. Eso es algo que no entiendo de ti…. Pero lo que si sé es un amigo de Draco, tal vez uno de esos amigos que siempre ha tenido por allí, esos con derecho a roce— reprochó Fred.

—¡Nah!— dijo George mientras agitaba una mano como quitándole importancia al asunto —Draco volverá con Harry y él se quedará sin amigos de ese tipo—

Fred dio un resoplido de exasperación pero no dijo nada, sabía que cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se le metía en la cabeza a su gemelo nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco convenció a Ariel para salir a caminar por el amplio jardín de la mansión ya que hacía muchos días que no tomaba aire fresco y le apetecía pasear un poco mientras conversaba, ambos, con sus abrigos puestos para protegerse del helado viento que había empezado a soplar, caminaban por un pequeño camino rodeado de árboles en la parte trasera de la mansión.

—¿Y entonces tuviste aquel sueño y todo se echó a perder?—

—Recuerdo— corrigió Draco —Y si, Es estúpido, lo sé, pero…—

—Siempre te he dicho que hasta que no perdones no podrás olvidar y mucho menos comenzar de nuevo.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en lo que, efectivamente, Ariel le había dicho tantas veces. —Anoche pude al fin dormir a su lado y me sentía tan feliz… por que él ya estaba bien, y por que me había pedido que me quedara… pero esta mañana...— Draco se frotó el rostro con fastidio — Yo quiero perdonar, en serio quiero…

—Entonces ¿por que le temes? ¿Por qué estas teniendo este ataque de… pánico

—No lo sé…— Ariel arqueó las cejas en clara mirada de incredulidad

—Bueno… ¿por que puede hacerlo de nuevo? No estaré detrás de el las 24 horas del día para asegurarme que no se meta con nadie mas— respondió Draco pensando que su amigo definitivamente estaba perdiendo mucho oro dedicándose al bar que tenía en Manchester cuando podía poner un consultorio psicológico amoroso, o algo así.

—No creo que a él le agrade tampoco eso… tu debes confiar de nuevo… no creo que cometa el mismo error dos veces— explicó Ariel.

—Yo tampoco…

—Menos después de haber saltado sobre ti para salvarte de un hechizo casi mortal— murmuró Ariel mientras se miraba los dedos de una mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo sé…— sonrió Draco pensando que definitivamente se le debían haber achicharrado un par de neuronas muy importantes durante la última guerra pues, era obvio que Harry estaba enamorado de él, que lo amaba, se lo había dicho, antes de la guerra y al final, antes de quedar inconciente, el tema de la confianza… pues ya la recuperaría después, total tener a Harry a su lado era lo importante ¿no?

Ariel detuvo su caminata junto a una banca y se dejó caer —Lo siento, estoy ya muy cansado, estuve en el orfanato toda la madrugada, ya esta listo ¿sabes?

—¿En el orfanato?— preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado.

—Sip, reconstruyendo todo para los niños, deben volver hoy en la tarde, creo que ese tal Butlher hará una pequeña ceremonia y todo—

—Vaya, tu ayudando… el mundo debe estar realmente al revés

—Ja! Que gracioso— respondió ofendido Ariel, Draco pasó una mano por su hombro y lo jaló hacia él.

—Vamos hombre no te ofendas— dijo riendo —Es que es cierto…

—Lo sé, pero es que nunca había visto antes como era todo aquello de estar en guerra, tu ya me habías contado algo, pero estar allí… ver todo eso realmente te abre los ojos

—Si, es terrible…

—Draco…

—mmm

—Yo… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por que estés bien… venía siempre pensando que tenías algo muy grave y que por eso no me dejaban verte…

—Lo siento…

—Pero ahora estoy muy feliz de que al fin puedas volver con él… ¿Por qué lo harás, verdad? Debes hacer el esfuerzo…

Draco tomó una gran bocanada y dejó escapar lentamente el aire —Muero por un cigarro… ¿Tienes?

—¿Ya puedes fumar?

—Claro…— respondió Draco mientras alargaba la mano hacia Ariel, después de usar la varita de Ariel para prender su cigarro, por que la suya la había dejado en la habitación con Harry, dio una profunda calada, el sabor a tabaco de alguna manera lo reconfortó —Si, yo haré el esfuerzo— dijo finalmente.

Ariel no se contuvo y le dio un fuerte abrazo —¡Genial!

—Ya… hombre… que últimamente todos andan abrazándome— reclamó Draco sonriendo mientras se apartaba, Ariel le dio una sonrisa mas antes de girarse un poco sobre el banco, su mirada se enfocó en uno de los grandes robles que tenía delante.

—Hace tiempo… cuando nos conocimos…— empezó a hablar Ariel, fumando lentamente, de pronto su voz había cambiado, como cuando hablaba de algo muy triste, y Draco lo miró con mas atención —Cuando nos hicimos amigos… yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que él volviera, que Harry regresara y tu lo perdonaras…

—Lo sé… lo dijiste muchas veces

—Y entonces sabía que dejaríamos de ser amigos… — Ariel dio un suspiro y dejó caer el cigarro para luego pisarlo, jugueteando con sus pies —Me alegra que sea así… por que sé que estarás bien— agregó sonriendo hacia Draco.

—No dejaremos de ser amigos— apuntó Draco rápidamente, —simplemente seremos otra clase de amigos— pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ariel. —Eres un gran amigo mío… creo que sin ti en algún momento me hubiera vuelto medio loco… sobre todo aquellos días… tu sabes en los más tristes…

—En realidad…— Ariel sonrió de medio lado —Aun tengo dudas de tu salud mental…

Draco soltó una carcajada y lo empujó un poco, y Ariel también se contagió de sus risas. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la verde mirada que los observaba desde una de las ventanas.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha encontró en la cama un pijama similar al que usaba Draco, después de vestirse se sintió realmente aburrido, pensó en ir a buscar a los gemelos, que al parecer estaban en casa, ante de salir decidió cerrar un poco las cortinas, cuando se acercó a la ventana pudo ver a Draco, junto a aquel hombre, Ariel, sentados en una de las bancas del jardín trasero, (esa era la forma en que lo llamaba Draco, aunque al parecer de Harry era tan grande que fácilmente ya entraba en la categoría de bosque) miró por un momento, hasta que Draco se abrazó a Ariel, se quedó allí observando, la forma en que hablaban, y como Draco no lo soltaba ni un momento, cuando ambos comenzaron a reír, de pronto se sintió culpable por observar y se alejó de la ventana, con un gran peso instalado en el pecho.

**--0o0o0--**

—A las cinco de la tarde estará todo listo— dijo Luna con una sonrisa a Ron y Hermione, los tres almorzaban en una pequeña cafetería muggle cerca del ministerio.

—Será genial estar todos juntos otra vez— respondió Ron con una sonrisa —Me refiero a no cuidándolos o esperando, si no juntos… como antes—

—¿Pero estas segura que Shane dijo que estaba bien?— preguntó Hermione.

—¡Claro que si!— respondió Luna ofendida. —Solo dijo que no podemos hacerlos trasnochar mucho—

—Pensé que aun estarían débiles— murmuró Hermione, asombrada de lo rápido que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—No, dijo que Klein les hizo una serie de hechizos fortificantes, para sellar su magia y evitar que volviera a escapar, y han estado tomando las pociones que Shane les ha preparado, así que ambos están en perfecto estado en realidad—

—Estoy seguro que uso palabras más elaboradas que "sellar" y "escapar"— se burló Ron.

Hermione sonrió y Luna le dio una mirada de reproche —¡Hey!, ¡que tu tampoco recuerdas todas esas palabras que anda diciendo!—

**--0o0o0--**

Pasaba de medio día cuando Ariel se despidió de Draco, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no tuviera miedo, que era su momento de ser feliz y que no lo desperdiciara, que la próxima vez que se vieran sería en la inauguración del bar, en donde esperaba verlo con Harry, o no lo dejaría entrar, pues ansiaba conocer al muchacho del que Draco le había hablado tantas veces.

Draco se encaminó hacia la habitación, esperando encontrar a Harry, y dispuesto a tener la famosa conversación pendiente, pero estaba vacía, la ropa aun revuelta sobre la cama, la bandeja de desayuno casi como la había dejado antes de salir y las cortinas mal cerradas, se acercó a la ventana a abrirlas completamente, y notó que quedaban exactamente delante del banco donde él y Ariel habían estado hablando durante tanto tiempo, se preguntó si Harry habría estado observándolos.

Caminó por la mansión hasta que al fin lo encontró, junto a los gemelos. Neville y Ginny sentados conversando animadamente en uno de los salones.

—Hola— dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones alrededor de la chimenea, lamentando que los sitios junto a Harry ya estuvieran ocupados.

—Justo íbamos a buscarte— dijo Ginny sonriendo, se veía mucho mas repuesta que la noche anterior.

—Pues ya me encontraste pelirroja— respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Pronto almorzaremos, queríamos saber si Ariel también se quedaría a almorzar

—No, él ya se marchó, tiene que seguir con la reparación de su bar, y estaba muy cansado además, estuvo trabajando en el orfanato durante la noche…

—Cierto… hoy en la tarde trasladaran a los niños al orfanato— explicó Neville.

—¿Ya esta arreglado?— preguntó Harry extrañado —¿Tan rápido?—

—Rápido para ti, que dormiste una semana, ha sido una semana muy intensa, muchos magos han estado trabajando durante el día y la noche para lograrlo, es sorprendente la cantidad de gente que quiere ayudar— explicó Fred.

—Oye Draco, ¿cuando volverá Ariel?— preguntó George

Draco le dio una mirada interrogante —No volverá, pero me dijo que los había invitado a la dichosa inauguración…

—Es una pena que no vuelva— respondió George.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Draco con una sonrisa divertida a George, el cual le sonrió en respuesta —Vamos George, no estarás interesado en él

—No, solo le parece un tío bueno— replicó Fred en tono de burla.

Harry parpadeó confuso, desde cuando George estaba interesado en hombres, que el recuerde George solo salía con mujeres —¿Desde cuando…?— empezó a murmurar, pero Ginny, que era la que estaba a su lado le contestó antes que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta.

—Desde hace un año, conoció a, según él, un tío re bueno en una discoteca y ya te imaginas donde terminaron, ahora dice que le gustan ambos lados…— explicó Ginny con voz incrédula hacia Harry.

—¡Y me gustan!— señaló George hacia ellos antes de continuar con su conversación con Draco —Ah, vamos, a que si esta bueno ¿si o no Draco?— preguntó George, esperando el apoyo de Draco.

Draco sintió la mirada de Harry fijó en él, y sonrió, ¿Harry estaba celoso nuevamente? La idea le sorprendió y divirtió, no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba que Harry se pusiera celoso con tanta facilidad —Pues lo está, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te metas con él— dijo hacia George, luego se giró solo un poco para poder ver a Harry directamente a los ojos —Es mi amigo, un buen amigo— se giró hacia George apuntando con un dedo y aire amenazante —y ya sabes las reglas, con los amigos no

George iba a reprochar pero un pequeño elfo apareció para avisarles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, haciendo que la conversación terminará.

**--0o0o0--**

Si Harry o Draco pensaban que en la tarde tendrían tiempo para hablar estaban muy equivocados, pues ni bien terminaron de almorzar llegaron Remus, junto a Tonks y un muy pequeño Teddy, al cual Harry cargó con algo de temor mientras Draco sonreía divertido por el apuro del moreno.

—Que te cargue el tío Draco también— le dijo Harry al pequeño que permanecía dormido mientras se lo acercaba a Draco, ahora fue el turno de reír del moreno, mientras Remus y Tonks miraban con atención y, según Harry, algo de terror, como su pequeño pasaba de brazos en brazos.

Poco después llegó Snape, y luego de los corteses saludos e intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, Draco se lo llevó a un lado mas alejado de la sala y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación, Harry los miraba de reojo, por la concentración en la mirada de Draco, comprendió que lo mas probable es que estuvieran hablando de negocios. Mientras él se dedicó a escuchar con asombro todos los pormenores del nacimiento de Teddy, sonriendo al imaginar al serio e impasible Snape sujetando la mano de una histérica Tonks mientras Remus la ayudaba a dar a luz.

Poco antes de que ellos se marcharan llegaron los señores Weasley, junto a Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire, comentándoles que Charlie había enviado muchos saludos para ellos, y que estaría en casa, ansioso por ver a todos, el siguiente fin de semana.

La conversación estuvo orientada mas que nada a la forma como todos habían sobrevivido durante aquellos tres días, Harry se sentía algo incomodo al principio, aun no tenía muy en claro como Percy había muerto, pero los Weasley no dieron muestras de saberlo o quererlo saber, aunque si notó a Draco algo tenso, decidió que más tarde le preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado finalmente.

Luego de que ellos se marcharan Harry pensó que había llegado el momento al fin en el que podría hablar con Draco, y estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando Luna y Shane aparecieron para pedirles que fueran a uno de los salones del primer piso, cuando llegaron vieron con sorpresa que en la sala se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, Neville, Ginny, Daniel y Susan, esperándolos, la sala tenía colgada una gran banderola que decía "Feliz Recuperación" y alrededor una gran cantidad de luces encantadas para brillar con diferentes colores.

—Chicos…— murmuró Draco.

—No tenían que hacer esto— dijo Harry mirando hacia sus amigos que sonreían.

—Gracias…— dijeron finalmente ambos mientras Susan y Daniel, que eran los únicos que no habían visto desde que despertaron los abrazaban con mucho entusiasmo.

—Son los héroes del ministerio ¿saben?— dijo Susan mientras se separaba del rubio y abrazaba al moreno.

—Lo que hicieron estuvo bien, si no tal vez seguiríamos peleando hasta ahora— dijo Daniel apartándose de ambos.

—O peor aun…— murmuró Susan.

—Gracias chicos…— dijo Harry tratando de relajar el ambiente, pues Susan se veía a punto de llorar, lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño.

—Si, por todo, no solo por esto, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros— continuó Draco, hablando ahora a todos los demás, refiriéndose a todo el cuidado que habían tenido con ellos, sobre todo con Harry cuando había estado inconciente.

Tanto Ron como Hermione encogieron los hombros e hicieron gestos de "no fue nada", pero los demás los miraron acusadoramente —Nada de gracias— dijo Shane seriamente.

—Preferimos que nos prometan que dejaran de asustarnos— continuó Neville.

—Si, siempre nos tienen pendientes de ustedes— intervino Ginny.

—Y su vida dejaría de ser entretenida sin eso…— respondió Draco.

—Vamos, que es nuestro trabajo— apoyó Harry.

—Cierto…— aportó Daniel, poniéndose de su parte —Dejaría de ser entretenido si no fuera así…

—Ya, pero que los manden a cuidar las puertas del ministerio o algo así por un tiempo…— pidió Luna

Ron soltó una carcajada —Estos dos son capaces de encontrar peligro hasta en eso…— dijo señalándolos y sin dejar de sonreír —Seguro que durante su turno se escapa uno de los dragones de Rumania y llega hasta allí y los ataca… o algo así…

Todos empezaron a reír con ganas, mientras unas bandejas con pastelillos empezaban a flotar por el lugar, junto con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, la chimenea calentaba el ambiente, mientras en el fondo una suave y tranquila melodía sonaba.

—Nuestro jefe por el momento es Quesnay, ¿lo recuerdan?— comentó Ron hacia los chicos.

—¿El calvo?— preguntó Draco.

—¿El que estaba a cargo de los aurores principiantes?— preguntó Harry a la vez.

—Si, ese mismo, es bastante entretenido, ha preguntado por ustedes varias veces— dijo Hermione.

—Si, parece emocionado de tenerlos en su equipo— comentó Susan.

—¿Y Cuando podremos volver a trabajar, Shane?— preguntó Draco hacia su hermano mientras Harry le daba una mirada de escepticismo, no recordaba que Draco le pidiera permiso a nadie en ese tipo de cosas. —Extraño mucho hacerlo…

—Pueden hacerlo cuando quieran, ya están totalmente repuestos— dijo Shane. —Como su mendimago particular les he dado el alta…

—¡Genial…!— dijo Draco sonriendo hacia su hermano antes de voltear a ver a Harry —¿Cuando quieres volver?

Harry lo miró sorprendido unos segundos por la pregunta, finalmente se encogió de hombros, pero antes de contestar Shane interrumpió nuevamente

—¡Pero sin excesos!— Draco entonces puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca hacia Harry, una de aquellas que antes compartían, una de complicidad y el corazón de Harry saltó de alegría,

—Si, mi maravilloso mendimago particular…— contestó finalmente Draco —¿Entonces, cuando Harry?

—Mañana ya es viernes, ¿Qué tal el lunes?

—El lunes entonces— dijo Draco hacia Ron y Hermione que asintieron conformes.

Pasaba de las diez de la noche cuando por fin sus amigos se fueron retirando, ya que la mayoría tenían obligaciones que cumplir al día siguiente, Shane les comentó que los gemelos, así como Ginny y Neville habían estado allí durante el día para cuidarlos, por si ocurría algo, pero que al día siguiente, ya que ambos estaban completamente repuestos, se tendrían que quedar solos. La idea no les molestó para nada a Harry y a Draco.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Shane desapareció por la chimenea para ir a la casa de Luna, Harry y Draco se quedaron completamente solos, se dieron una mirada de incomodidad durante algún tiempo hasta que finalmente fue el rubio el que habló

—Será mejor subir de una vez

—Si, es buena idea…— respondió Harry, sintiéndose demasiado torpe para hablar, durante la mañana había planeado exactamente que decirle a Draco, palabra por palabra, y ahora que por fin estaban solos para hablar, ahora que sabía que ya nadie los podía interrumpir, todas las ideas se le confundían en la cabeza y era incapaz de decir nada.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo en total e incomodo silencio, hasta que pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Draco, Harry hizo un ademán de detenerse para que el rubio entrara, pero este siguió de largo.

Draco sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus manos ligeramente sudorosas pero no iba a evitar esa charla, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía, y escuchar a Harry decirle que lo amaba nuevamente, después de casi haberlo perdido no lo apartaría de su lado mas tiempo, sabía que Ariel tenía razón, era momento de dejar todos sus miedos lejos. Ni siquiera notó cuando pasó por la puerta de su dormitorio o que Harry se había quedado atrás por un momento.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron, las antorchas de la habitación se encendieron, dándole una cálida y agradable iluminación, Draco cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado a ella, mirando con atención a Harry, el cual volteó al notar que el rubio se había quedado rezagado.

—¿Todo bien?— le preguntó

—Si, fue muy bueno juntarnos con los chicos nuevamente, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos

—Si, extrañaba mucho eso…— dijo Harry dando un paso hacia Draco, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que quería decir en lugar de mantener una charla tan trivial.

—También será bueno volver al trabajo— respondió Draco dando un paso hacia Harry, con algo mas de seguridad.

—Te he extrañado demasiado todo este tiempo— dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo que había dicho, las palabras habían salido por si solas sin que se detuviera a pensarlas y ahora solo le quedaba escuchar la respuesta de Draco.

Draco sintió un tibio calor en su pecho, y sonrió hacia Harry mientras daba un paso mas, quedando a escasos centímetros de él —No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado yo— murmuró suavemente.

Harry sentía el tibio aliento de Draco golpeando en sus labios, tan cerca, demasiado cerca, no lo pudo soportar mas, necesitaba volver a sentir aquel sabor en su boca, sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Sin prisas, dándole tiempo a reaccionar a Draco, cerró la pequeña distancia entre ambos y sus labios se posaron sobre los de Draco, saboreando, recordando.

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió esos labios que tanto había extrañado, besándolo. Fue apenas un roce, tan suave, tan tierno, tan corto e insuficiente, permaneció con los ojos cerrados aun cuando Harry ya se había alejado un poco, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, abrazándolo, pronto sintió las manos de Harry en su cintura jalándolo mas cerca, enterró su cabeza en el cuello del moreno, disfrutando del olor, y de la tibieza de la piel descubierta.

Harry se dejó envolver por esos brazos, recordando esa tibieza, esa suavidad, esa reconfortante sensación, sintiéndose como no se había sentido en casi tres años, sintiéndose al fin en casa.

¿Cuanto duró el abrazo? Ninguno de los dos lo supo, el primero en separarse fue Draco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para volver a besar a Harry, esta vez no fue solo un pequeño roce, fue un beso mas largo, mas relajado y pausado, sus labios poco a poco iban reconociéndose, amándose, las manos de Harry le acariciaban suavemente la espalda mientras él jugaba con los cabellos de la nuca del moreno.

Cuando la lengua de Draco se coló en su boca y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior Harry decidió que necesitaba mas aun, apretó con mas fuerzas el cuerpo de Draco y dio un par de pasos, haciéndolo girar para luego dirigirlo hacia la cama, aun sin dejar de besarse, sus manos se colaron debajo de la sudadera que usaba el rubio y acarició su piel, sintió con cierto orgullo como aun podía lograr que la piel de Draco se erizara bajo su toque.

Draco no fue conciente de que estaban moviéndose hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y cayó sentado, rompiendo con eso el beso.

Harry lo empujó un poco mas, para luego sentarse sobre él, sus labios volvieron a buscarlo, pero Draco puso las manos sobre su pecho deteniéndolo. —Espera…— murmuró entrecortadamente, agitado por el beso y por los latidos de su corazón.

Harry se apartó bruscamente, sintiéndose desconcertado, pensaba haber leído claramente las señales que Draco le daba —Yo… lo siento— dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse, las manos de Draco lo sujetaron por los brazos, deteniéndolo.

—No… no te vayas…— murmuró conteniendo el aire, sintiéndose estúpido por fastidiar la situación de esa manera, pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba esa promesa antes de continuar, antes de dejarse llevar por completo.

—Draco…— dijo Harry en un susurro mientras lo miraba atentamente, podía haber pasado algún tiempo, pero aquellos ojos grises aun no eran capaces de ocultar temor, por lo menos no a Harry, comprendió entonces la razón por la cual lo detuvo, por que aun tenía miedo, temor a ser lastimado, a ser engañado una vez mas, y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse así, primero tenía que hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba, jurarle que no volvería a pasar, que no sería capaz de lastimarlo nunca mas, hacerle recobrar la confianza que había perdido en él. —Draco…— repitió una vez mas mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. —Nunca más…— dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Draco —Jamás…— murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Draco asintió suavemente —Lo sé… quiero creerlo, yo quiero…

—Te lo demostraré cada día, todos los días, a todas horas…si me lo permites

—Harry…— murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos, sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, incapaz de contenerlas, un par cayeron por su mejilla, sintió los dedos de Harry limpiándolas.

—Te amo… no sabes lo que ha sido este tiempo sin ti…

—Si… Si lo sé— respondió Draco con voz entrecortada, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo atentamente, buscando en sus ojos algún pequeño indicio de engaño, pero no encontró nada más que sinceridad.

—Te lo prometo… jamás…— murmuró Harry pegándose más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo —no te haré daño nunca más

Draco se dejó abrazar y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, con mas fuerza que antes, enterró la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, tratando de dejar de llorar, de controlarse, de decirle a Harry que también lo amaba, que le creía. —Yo…

—No solo me refiero a lo que pasó la última vez, yo sé que siempre he estado haciéndote daño, de una u otra manera… no sabes cuanto he lamentado todo eso… cada pelea tonta… cada inseguridad mía… pero ya no mas… — sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Draco —Te amo… tanto…— enterró su nariz en el cabello de Draco, sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico temblaba ligeramente —Te juro que nunca mas… jamás te defraudare— finalmente Harry se separó del abrazo un poco y lo besó, tratando de transmitirle confianza con ese beso, de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él, todo lo que le había extrañado.

Draco se dejó besar sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor, las dudas, el pasado, todo se alejaba de él, su corazón fue sintiéndose poco a poco más ligero, era como dejar al fin una gran carga, una que no había notado que tenía hasta que finalmente se había librado de ella.

—Te amo… te amo tanto…— murmuró separándose de los labios de Harry un poco. —Todo este tiempo…— volvió a besarlo, esta vez en las mejillas, una a una con suma ternura y cuidado —Pese a todo, no pude dejar de amarte…

Si a Harry le hubieran preguntado cual era el momento mas feliz de su vida hubiera respondido sin dudar que el momento en que Draco volvió a decirle que lo amaba, el momento en que Draco finalmente lo había perdonado. Acarició con lentitud la mejilla del rubio, sintiendo el frío rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado —Te amo…— repitió antes de volver a besarlo, lenta y suavemente, Draco sonrió dentro del beso y se arrastró un poco mas hacia el fondo de la cama, jalando a Harry con él

—Abrázame… — pidió casi en un susurro, los brazos de Harry lo envolvieron y ambos se apoyaron el uno en el otro.

—Extrañaba esto— murmuró Harry luego de unos minutos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—También yo— confirmó Draco pegando mas su cuerpo al de Harry —Creo que era lo que más extrañaba de ti, esto y conversar… contarte cosas… creo que tu sola presencia, saber que estabas aquí

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que hablábamos antes?— preguntó Harry sintiéndose mas confiado y acariciando con una mano el cabello de Draco.

—Sobre todo en la cabaña de la Tía Muriel…

—Si… aquellas noches…

—Llevamos mucho tiempo en esto…— razonó Draco separándose un poco para encarar a Harry.

—¿Demasiado?— preguntó Harry algo preocupado.

—Demasiado como para no entender que esto que sentimos es muy fuerte… demasiado fuerte— Draco dudó un momento antes de continuar —Yo estoy dispuesto… a que todo quede atrás… a solo recordar lo bueno… no quiero, no puedo— se corrigió con mas fuerza en la voz —estar mas tiempo sin ti…

Harry acarició su mejilla —Lamento tanto… todo este tiempo… tanto tiempo lejos de ti, lo siento tanto…— Draco lo silenció poniendo un par de dedos en sus labios.

—Solo lo bueno… — Harry asintió en silencio y Draco sonrió y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.

—Cuando estuviste inconciente…— continuó hablando Draco —Tenía tanto miedo de perderte… de no poder decirte que no te había dejado de amar…

—Por un momento, cuando estaba inconciente, pensé que no había nada por que volver… no lo sé explicar pero había algo que me decía una y otra vez que no valía la pena… que ya no había nada para mi aquí…— Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de Draco con mas fuerza —Pero entonces tu voz… llegó tu voz gritando de aquella manera que tu tienes…

Draco sonrió —Yo me la pasaba aquí hablándote… pero no te grité… no tenía muchas fuerzas para eso

—Te escuché… tal vez de una manera diferente… pero te escuché y me obligaste a volver

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… de no haber vuelto no sé lo que hubiera pasado conmigo…

Harry se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la cabeza —Te amo…

—Y yo— ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando del calor que se daban, de la sensación tan cálida y reconfortante que era el estar juntos de nuevo.

**--0o0o0--**

Ron levantó las mantas mientras Hermione salía del baño y ambos se metieron en la cama, automáticamente, ella se abrazó a él, mientras Ron le acariciaba suavemente un brazo.

—¿Tu crees que ya habrán vuelto?— preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que si… estaban muy juntos hoy… casi como antes de que Harry se fuera…

—Extrañaba verlos felices, nunca me había dado cuenta lo felices que se veían antes uno al lado del otro hasta que todo esto pasó…

**--0o0o0--**

Harry abrió los ojos de pronto, se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados y sentados contra la cabecera de la cama, suavemente acarició el cabello rubio de Draco, aun no queriendo creer que en verdad había pasado, que en verdad lo había aceptado de vuelta, que Draco aun lo amaba y que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, que al fin estaban juntos. Todo estaba en penumbras y aun así podía distinguir la pálida piel de la mano de Draco, que se aferraba a su sudadera, sobre su pecho, dio un pequeño suspiro, ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con eso? Con estar junto a Draco, durmiendo, conversando, simplemente estar con él…

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza aun estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, enterró un poco mas su rostro en ese pecho y le dio un suave beso antes de levantarse un poco mas, aun en la penumbra podía distinguir perfectamente el rostro de Harry y sus ojos verdes mirándolo con cariño —Nos dormimos…

—Si… creo que muchas emociones para un día— respondió Harry mientras le acomodaba un par de mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja

—Tal vez no suficientes— le murmuró Draco mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él

—¿No fueron suficientes…?— preguntó apenas Harry, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía ligeramente por tener a Draco tan cerca de sus labios, pasó una de sus manos al cuello del rubio y lo jaló lo suficiente para besarse, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, y Harry sabía que jamás se cansaría de besarlo, mientras su lengua jugueteaba alrededor de los labios de Draco.

Draco se aferró con mas fuerza a los hombros de Harry y separó ligeramente los labios, la lengua del moreno se coló en su boca y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, la mano que lo sujetaba del cuello se apretó ligeramente, presionándolo mas hacia delante, mientras su propia lengua revoloteaba alrededor de la de Harry, algo en su pecho vibró con emoción cuando sintió ese gemido ahogado entre sus bocas, sus manos bajaron acariciando insinuantemente el pecho de Harry

Harry se apartó un poco de Draco y sus labios ahora se dirigieron al cuello, dando pequeños besos, lamiendo toda la piel que tenía a su disposición, una de sus manos subía y bajaba suavemente por la cadera, Draco había dejado caer la cabeza a un lado, dejando mucha mas piel al descubierto, piel que Harry se aseguró de besar y acariciar.

—Harry…— murmuró apenas Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, jalando con él a Harry —Dios Harry… te he necesitado tanto durante este tiempo…tanto—

—También yo… ni un instante… jamás dejé de hacerlo…

—mmm si…— gimió Draco cuando el cuerpo de Harry se acomodó sobre el suyo, aquel peso se sentía tan reconfortante, las manos de Harry acariciándolo tan lentamente, todo se sentía demasiado bien.

Harry hizo un recorrido con su lengua desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello, sus manos iban mucho mas tímidamente aún, apenas levantando ligeramente la camiseta de Draco y disfrutando del calor de la piel de su amante, dejando que su propia piel, que sus dedos se empapen con aquella sensación, aquella que había extrañado tanto, aquella de hacerle el amor a la única persona que amaba.

—Te amo— dijo Draco con voz firme a la vez que volvía a tomar posesión de los labios de Harry, transmitiéndole con ese beso tanta seguridad y tanto amor que Harry no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, sentía tanta felicidad y tanto miedo por partes iguales, miedo a que todo desapareciera, a que todo fuera parte de una de aquellas alucinaciones, sintió sus ojos arder ligeramente, y estuvo seguro que lloraría, las manos de Draco sujetaron su rostro y aquellos rosados labios dieron suaves besos en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su mandíbula, antes de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, con esos ojos grises, demostrándole que todo era real, que la pesadilla de verdad había terminado, que lo amaba, que estaba allí, que ambos estaban allí.

La ropa sobraba, se interponía entre las pieles, y con bastante urgencia fue arrojada a un rincón de la habitación, lejos de ambos cuerpos desnudos que se abrazaban sobre la cama, las piernas entrelazadas, las pieles tocándose, encontrándose…

Las manos de Draco viajando por la espalda de Harry, acariciando, arañando, marcando, amando… Los labios de Harry viajaron por todo el pecho de Draco, se demoraron mucho mas tiempo en cada una de las tetillas, mordiendo, lamiendo, acariciando y volviendo a besar, siguió bajando, y adorando con sus labios cada rincón de aquel cuerpo, amando cada espacio, recordando antiguos lugares, rememorando viejas sensaciones y descubriendo algunas nuevas, la habitación estaba inundada de los sonidos de ambos amantes, de respiraciones entrecortadas y de pequeño gemidos, muchos te amo, palabras sueltas, caricias…

-¡Oh Harry…!- gimió Draco mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió como toda su erección era completamente absorbida por la calidez de la boca de Harry jaló con mas fuerza de los cabellos del moreno y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, seguro que no podría durar mucho mas tiempo si es que Harry continuaba a ese ritmo —Merlín Harry…— gimió entrecortadamente. —Para… yo…—

Harry se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente, con una erección tan dura como dolorosa, y trepó por el cuerpo de Draco que aun agitaba sus caderas tratando de encontrar mas ficción contra cualquier parte del cuerpo de Harry para conseguir algo de alivio —Draco…— murmuró apenas, mientras apartaba un par de mechones de la frente

—No… no te detengas…— pidió en un murmullo Draco

—¿Quieres que…?

—Si… tómame— pidió agitando sus caderas nuevamente contra las de Harry, que soltó un pequeño gemido de necesidad mientras daba una pequeña mordida en el hombro de Draco, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para no correrse en ese mismo momento mientras ese cuerpo debajo suyo seguía agitándose y clamando por mas.

Harry besó nuevamente sus labios, resbalando por su mentón, y pasando suavemente por su cuello, lamiendo y haciendo vibrar aun mas la piel de Draco, sus manos fueron acariciando suavemente las caderas, hasta las piernas, separándolas un poco mas, acarició un par de veces la erección de Draco y sus dedos se colaron por debajo de sus testículos para luego acariciar tentadoramente aquel espacio suave que rodeaba su entrada, Draco se estremeció y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras doblaba las rodillas y clavaba los talones en la cama, sintió el efecto del hechizo lubricante en su entrada y un escurridizo dedo colándose, a la vez que los labios de Harry ahora daban pequeñas mordidas en sus piernas.

Harry introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de Draco, fascinado por la estreches del rubio, empujó un poco mas fuerte y los curvó ligeramente, la espalda de Draco se arqueó mientras exhalaba un pequeño grito ahogado y su propia erección pareció doler mas aun, ansiosa por al fin poseer aquel cuerpo nuevamente.

—Draco…

—Ya… Harry, por… — un latigazo de placer le recorrió la espalda una vez más, obligándolo a jadear —Por favor…

Harry retiró los dedos del interior de Draco y murmuró un nuevo hechizo lubricante, esta vez sobre su propio miembro, Draco separó sus piernas mas aún, tratando de darle espacio, sintió las manos de Harry apretándole con mas fuerza las caderas, y levantó la vista, encontró esa mirada verde que tanto ansiaba ver durante los últimos años, durante todo el tiempo de ausencia, y sonrió.

Harry empujó lentamente, tratando de entrar lo mas despacio posible, tratando de mantener el control, de dominar a la necesidad de empujarse hasta el fondo, sentía todo el interior de Draco tan estrecho, casi como en aquella primera vez y aquello solo hacía que su excitación aumentara.

Draco apretó un poco los dientes, y contuvo el aire, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de Harry en su interior, a la sensación de entregarse a él nuevamente, de ser poseído una vez mas, después de tantos años

Harry empujó un poco mas, y jadeando se dejó caer hacia delante —¿Estas… estas bien?— preguntó apenas, notando el gesto en su amante.

—Si… yo… — Draco tomó una bocanada mas de aire y asintió, levantó el rostro lo suficiente para besarlo, y sus labios terminaron de calmar cualquier molestia anterior, Harry empezó entonces con un suave y lento vaivén, mientras le susurraba a Draco cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo había necesitado

—Eres lo mejor de mi vida…— susurró en su oído, y entonces Draco se arqueó, soltando un gemido mucho mas fuerte —Lo que mas amo…

—Mmm…. No sabes cuanto…— Harry volvió a rozar su próstata y Draco le apretó con mas fuerza la espalda, arqueándose y sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca —Cuanto te he extrañado…

—Eres tan perfecto…— murmuró Harry alejándose un poco y poniendo mayor fuerza a sus movimientos, las manos de Draco se aferraron ahora a sus muñecas —Tan…

—Tuyo… Soy tuyo— gimió Draco levantando las piernas lo suficiente para jalar a Harry nuevamente cerca de él, sus talones se presionaron con fuerza en las caderas de Harry y le impusieron un ritmo mayor —Si… así mi amor…

—Mi amor…— repitió Harry maravillado, con un poco de esfuerzo logró escabullir una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, —Mi amor… mío…

—Si… tuyo…

—Te amo…— su mano impuso mayor velocidad, sabiendo que le sería imposible aguantar mas tiempo

—Si… oh Harry…— Draco se retorció aun mas debajo del cuerpo de Harry empujando sus caderas con mas fuerza, sus manos jalaron el cuerpo de Harry mientras levantaba el rostro para besarlo.

—mmm— Harry le dio una mordida en el labio a Draco a la vez que sentía aquel hormigueo en sus testículos —Te amo… te amo… te amo…— repitió una vez empujándose con fuerza

Y entonces Draco sintió aquel calor extraño y placentero recorriéndole el cuerpo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un ronco gemido —Si… amor…. Si— apenas fue conciente del par de embestidas mas que dio Harry antes de sentir como algo caliente explotaba en su interior.

—Te amo— murmuró Harry dándole un último beso cansado en los labios antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre él, Draco sonrió apenas, apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se desvaneciera

—No vuelvas a irte…— su voz se quebró un poco, pero aun así, eso no le importó, no le importó parecer demasiado débil delante de él —No vuelvas a marcharte así… no lo soportaría…

Harry tenía los ojos húmedos, sentía tanta felicidad y emoción en su pecho que su garganta no le permitía dejar salir palabra alguna, levantó el rostro ligeramente hacia Draco y le dio un beso en la mandíbula —No podría irme… nunca mas… — murmuró apenas, las manos de Draco le acariciaron la espalda suavemente —Es aquí a donde pertenezco— dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Draco —justo aquí…— dijo poniendo la palma de la mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de Draco —En donde esta mi corazón… no podría ir a ningún otro lado… jamás

—Jamás… — confirmó Draco suavemente, y Harry apretó con un poco mas de fuerza su palma contra el pecho de Draco a la vez que se acomodaba mejor sobre él, enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Draco y suspirando sonoramente, sintiéndose demasiado feliz.

**--0o0o0--**

**Y ta tan…! Ya está… para todos aquellos que pedían la reconciliación, aquí la tienen, no sé que tal me salió, les seré honesta, la escribí demasiadas veces, hasta que al fin quedé complacida con esta… pero la pregunta sería si es que ustedes, que es para quienes escribo al fin y al cabo, quedaron complacidos… ya saben, un comentario me alegrará la semana…**

**Gracias a todos por leer… **

**Por cierto… ya visitaron .ar **

**Esta muy bueno, la verdad es que el foro esta creado desde hace tiempo, pero recién esta semana me he dado tiempo de inscribirme y leer la cantidad de cosas que tiene, si no lo han visitado, se los recomiendo bastante, se van a divertir…**

**Por otro lado, también he inaugurado mi liverjournal, en donde quiero colgar cositas sobre mis fics, (ya saben, canciones, inspiraciones…etc) es la primera vez que intento hacer algo así… si se dan una vuelta por allí y me dicen que tal les va pareciendo… me harían doblemente feliz…**

**Y bueno, esta chica que ha amanecido hoy tan pedilona se despide con una sonrisa (creo que voy de acuerdo al ánimo de mi fic…) y con la promesa de actualizar el lunes siguiente…**

**Un abrazo a todos y que la semana sea gratificante… en todos los sentidos posibles**

**Pao**


	17. ENTRE CELOS, CONFESIONES Y PROPOCISIONES

**

* * *

**

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO 17:**

"**ENTRE CELOS, CONFESIONES Y PROPOSICIONES" **

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente mientras soltaba un bostezo, sentía que había dormido durante bastante tiempo y se sentía completamente relajado, a su lado escuchaba la respiración pausada y tranquila de Draco, que dormía abrazado a él_, "como antes"_ se permitió pensar, con una sonrisa. Giró un poco, lo suficiente para poder observar sin despertarlo, sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de piel que quedaba descubierta bajo los cobertores, su cabello ahora mas largo caía sobre los ojos cerrados, con una mano lo apartó delicadamente, aún lucía más pálido que de costumbre, aunque ya no habían señales de las ojeras del día anterior, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, suavemente recorrió con sus dedos el brazo que quedaba descubierto, sus músculos estaban un poco mas marcados que antes, sus labios rosados y entre abiertos se veían apetitosos, demasiado apetitosos para alguien que a esperado mucho tiempo para besarlos… no pudiendo resistir más la tentación se acercó un poco y apenas los rozó con sus propios labios, comprobando una vez mas la suavidad y calidez de esos labios que tanto había extrañado, Draco hizo un ligero movimiento, y parpadeo un par de veces

—Buenos días…— murmuró, Draco, se sentía tan cálido entre los brazos de Harry que en realidad no quería moverse.

—Lamento haberte despertado— dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Yo no lo lamento— respondió dándole otro suave beso antes de abrazarse mas a él —¿Que tal has dormido?— preguntó mientras sus dedos empezaban a acariciar suavemente el pecho desnudo.

—De maravilla…

—Genial…— respondió Draco

—Supongo que nos perdimos la hora del desayuno—

—Es lo mas probable…— Draco emitió un pequeño gruñido —Pero definitivamente si tengo hambre— se incorporó un poco para sentarse

—También yo…— murmuró Harry jalando a Draco de los brazos hasta tenerlo completamente abrazado, y disfrutando de encontrarse con esos labios, delineó invitadoramente con su lengua el labio inferior y le dio una pequeña mordida.

—mmm, Harry…— murmuró Draco acomodándose poco a poco sobre el cuerpo de Harry y volviendo a besarlo, sus manos recorrían toda la piel desnuda que tenía debajo de las sábanas.

Harry pasó las manos por la espalda de Draco y lo apretó con mas fuerza, mientras sus labios seguían besándose —¡oh…!— murmuró dentro del beso cuando sintió la erección de Draco sobre su pierna.

—¿Ves como me pones…?— reclamó Draco mientras empezaba a morder el cuello de Harry.

—Podría… podría decirte lo mismo— jadeó Harry ya bastante excitado por las mordidas que Draco iba dando por su garganta.

—Ya veo…— suspiró Draco, una de sus manos habían bajado lo suficiente para tomar la erección de Harry y acariciarla lentamente.

—Draco…— gimió Harry tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que Draco aprovechó para seguir besando, chupando y mordiendo.

Apretó mas sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco, mientras agitaba sus caderas tratando de poner mayor velocidad a las caricias sobre su miembro.

—¿Estamos apurados esta mañana?— preguntó Draco burlón, sin embargo no trató de detener la velocidad que Harry había impuesto.

—Oh… si…— respondió Harry respirando cada vez más agitadamente. —algo… algo así…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada deteniendo sus caricias —Oh, por favor, Draco…— lloriqueó de frustración.

Draco levantó un poco su cuerpo —Voltéate— ordenó con voz ronca y Harry lo hizo rápidamente y sin protestar. Las manos de Draco empezaron a recorrerle la espalda, hasta llegar a las nalgas, el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció por completo bajo su toque, y aquello le encantaba, tener a Harry a su merced, temblando de placer por él. Empezó a depositar pequeños besos por toda la espalda mientras sus dedos pasaban suavemente por las nalgas de Harry.

Harry restregaba su cuerpo contra las sábanas, sintiendo placer en la fricción que ocasionaba aquello contra su erección, aumentado por la lengua y labios de Draco por toda su espalda, cuando esa lengua empezó a hacer círculos en su nuca empezó a híper ventilar —Draco… si sigues así…— Draco le dio una mordida mas fuerte en la nuca y nueva descarga de placer le recorrió la espalda, gimió mas fuerte, mientras empujaba sus caderas con mas energía contra las sábanas.

—Ni creas que te lo permitiré, Potter— murmuró con voz divertida mientras sus manos sujetaron las caderas de Harry contra el colchón para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

—Draco…— replicó Harry frustrado por haber sido detenido por segunda vez.

—Shh… paciencia, mi amor— murmuró suavemente mientras seguía besando y lamiendo la espalda, —Te amo…— sus manos bajaron mas, acariciando ahora las piernas, y Harry se estremeció

—También yo…

Las manos de Draco arañaron suavemente la parte interior de los muslos de Harry —Harry… quiero…— dijo suavemente mientras le separaba mas las piernas.

—Si… — suspiró Harry apoyando las rodillas en la cama y separando mas las piernas, dándole espacio a Draco para que se colocara entre ellas

La lengua de Draco le recorrió toda la columna, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban cada vez mas al interior de las nalgas, sonrió complacido cuando la espalda del moreno se arqueó —Te deseo tanto…— murmuró sobre la oreja de Harry.

—Y yo…

Draco se enderezó un poco, conciente de lo excitado que estaba, aunque dispuesto a que aquello durara mucho mas tiempo, susurró suavemente un hechizo lubricante y con un dedo comenzó a acariciar alrededor de la fruncida entrada, mientras su otra mano bajaba más y daba suaves toques a los testículos de Harry.

—Oh… — Harry resopló a la vez que empujaba un poco sus caderas hacia atrás, —Amor…—

Draco empujó lentamente uno de sus dedos en el interior de Harry, su propia erección dio un salto de ansiedad al sentir aquel lugar tan estrecho, sus labios buscaron mas contacto con la piel de Harry y empezó a dar algunas mordidas por la espalda.

Harry levantó un poco más las caderas, tomando aire y tratando de relajarse por la intromisión, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que aquello no incomodara un poco, con los puños apretó un poco mas fuerte las sábanas, mientras sentía mucha mas presión en su interior.

—Oh… Harry…— murmuró apenas Draco mientras pegaba su pecho a la espala de Harry, sus lengua comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, mientras sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo cada vez con mas facilidad.

—SSii…— gimió Harry arqueándose un poco mas y girando el rostro para besar a Draco, —Draco… te necesito…— apoyó sus manos sobe las sábanas y levantó mas su cuerpo.

Draco se apartó solo un poco, lo suficiente para renovar el hechizo lubricante, esta vez sobre su propio miembro, antes de frotarlo entre las nalgas de Harry,

—¿Quieres… quieres torturarme?— gruñó Harry mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás buscando mas contacto.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Tu siempre eres tan impaciente…— su mano se escabulló lo suficiente para darle una fuerte caricia al miembro de Harry

—¡Oh, joder!— gritó Harry empujándose una vez mas. —¡Draco!

—Allá voy…— murmuró apenas Draco, soltando el miembro de Harry y posicionándose mejor, con sus manos le separó un poco mas las nalgas y se empujó, podía sentir la tensión y la resistencia del chico, pero aun así no se detuvo, apretando los dientes, fue empujando hasta llegar al final. —¡Merlín!— gimió de alivio, dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Harry y tratando de controlar la excitación que se había multiplicado a niveles inesperados al sentir aquel cuerpo rodeándolo, apretándolo…

—mmm— Harry se dejó caer un poco, enterrando la cabeza en la cama y tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire, mientras trataba de alejar los pinchazos de dolor que su culo le enviaba.

—¿Estás bien?— susurró Draco empezando a dar suaves besos en la nuca

—Si… bien—

—Te amo…— murmuró Draco antes de enterrar sus dedos en las caderas de Harry, empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares, mientras sentía como Harry poco a poco se iba relajando, —Te amo…— repitió a la vez que salía casi por completo para entrar nuevamente.

—¡Draco!— la espalda de Harry se enderezó un poco mas mientras Draco volvía a salir casi por completo para entrar nuevamente, esta vez Harry empujó sus caderas hacia atrás para darle el encuentro.

—Oh… Harry estas demasiado estrecho y caliente…— dijo entrecortadamente mientras le levantaba un poco mas las caderas, buscando aquel sitio que, sabía, hacía que Harry se descontrolara, empujó un par de veces mas, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que daba Harry, aun no seguro si eran de placer o de dolor.

-¡Oh joder!- exclamó de pronto Harry, con voz entrecortada.

-¿Así…?- preguntó Draco agitadamente, mientras entraba y salía una vez mas.

-Si… si… si así… Ah… Draco…- empezó a gemir el moreno cada vez mas fuerte, empujándose contra el cuerpo de Draco, abandonándose completamente a las sensaciones de placer.

—Harry… mi Harry— la espalda de Harry se arqueó mas, y Draco pasó una mano debajo, sujetándolo del estómago, lo hizo levantarse, Harry sentía el pecho de Draco pegado a su espalda, y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Ah… — sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a las caderas de Draco, tratando de hacerlo ir más rápido.

—Harry… esto es demasiado…

—Si… mas… por… ¡Ah!… no pares…— volteó un poco mas el rostro y empezó a chupar y morder la piel del cuello que tenía a su disposición.

—Harry… Harry…— murmuró como en trance Draco, mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna, estaba demasiado cerca ya. Una de sus manos bajó un poco y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la erección de Harry, apenas lo acarició un par de veces

—Draco… Oh… Draco…— gimió Harry arqueando su espalda mientras se derramaba en la mano de Draco.

Draco sintió todo el cuerpo de Harry contraerse alrededor de él, mientras su mano se llenaba de una sustancia caliente, el orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza —¡Ah…si!… ¡Harry…! — gritó apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos.

Harry apoyó las manos en el colchón, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado, apenas sintió como Draco salía de su interior mientras se dejaba caer completamente sobre la cama, giró el rostro para ver a Draco, que se acomodaba a su lado y lo miraba atentamente, aun sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente, de esa manera que a Harry siempre le había parecido excesivamente sexy.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Draco en un susurro, mientras sus dedos acariciaban apenas rozándole la espalda, Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

—Si… de maravilla…— dijo mientras se giraba un poco más, quedando de lado —Pero creo que no me podré sentar en algún tiempo— sonrió ante su comentario.

Draco también sonrió —Tampoco yo y ya ves, no me ando quejando…

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de pronto, ante aquella aclaración, pero no comentó nada, simplemente dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar de su mente los recuerdos de cierto tipo abrazando a _su_ Draco, cierto tipo que no se veía para nada pasivo y al cual Draco aparentemente le tenía mucho, ¿o era demasiado? cariño.

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más a Harry —¿Harry…?

—mmm

—¿Esta todo realmente bien?

—Si, claro que si…

—¿Por que entonces siento que algo te ha… molestado?

Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente y encaró a Draco, su mirada preocupada, se sentía realmente estúpido, ya se había convencido de que no tenía derecho a ningún reproche, ni a pedir explicaciones por lo pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Draco lo había dicho antes, la noche anterior, lo pasado estaba en el pasado, pero aun así, Ariel lo superaba, los había visto tan juntos, tan en confianza que la pregunta no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, no quería hacerla, no quería estropear nada de lo que estaba pasando, negó suavemente con la cabeza —Nada podría molestarme en estos momentos…

Draco le dio una mirada de incredulidad, pero pensó que mejor era no preguntar, conocía a Harry y en cualquier momento soltaría lo que le molestaba, no se lo podía quedar callado demasiado tiempo, mientras, prefería solo disfrutar el momento, y se pegó mas a su cuerpo, los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el aroma y la tibieza de la piel de Harry. —Te amo…— murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió los brazos de Harry apretándolo mas fuerte.

—Y yo a ti…

Por un momento mas ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque no uno muy tranquilo, Draco podía sentir la tensión en el abrazo de Harry y espero pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar.

—Draco…

—_Y aquí vamos—_ pensó Draco mientras se levantaba un poco para encarar a Harry

—¿Quién es realmente ese tal Ariel?— Aunque Harry evitó que su voz reflejara todo lo inseguro y enfadado que se sentía, Draco no pudo dejar de sentirlo, pero esta vez no le enterneció que Harry estuviera celoso, no a solo unas horas de haberle dicho que todo estaría bien ahora, que no mirarían al pasado.

—¿Qué significa eso de "quien es realmente Ariel"?— bufó fastidiado —Ariel, es Ariel, punto

Harry frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba —Me refiero a quien es él en tu vida…

—Es un amigo, te lo dije ayer— Draco se sentó con los brazos cruzados y Harry lo imitó

—¿Qué clase de amigo, Draco?— insistió Harry sintiéndose mas molesto y sobre todo desconfiado por la poca información, Draco entrecerró los ojos pero no contestó nada así que Harry continuó —Ese tío te estaba abrazando el día que te fui a buscar al campamento de Manchester…

—¡Estaba preocupado por él!— se defendió Draco —La ciudad estaba destruida y no sabía si…

—Pero es el mismo tipo al que estabas abrazando ayer, él que te vino a ver cada día que permanecimos enfermos, — Harry interrumpió a Draco, aquel león de celos rugía en su pecho con mucha mas fuerza que antes —Con el que preferiste ir a pasar la mañana…

Draco se puso en pie de un salto y levantó sus bóxer del suelo —Eres increíble— gruñó molesto —Ni un puto día, Potter, no llevamos ni un solo puto día y ya estás…

—¡Solo quiero saber que esperar de ti ahora!— interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie también

Draco, que se estaba poniendo los pantalones en ese momento se detuvo mirándolo furiosamente —¿Qué esperar? ¿Qué mierda significa eso…?

—Es que tú has cambiado tanto… y yo sé que…— la voz de Harry tembló ligeramente —Ariel y tu se ven tan unidos, no como con los otros que te he visto y… —Harry desvió la mirada hacia el piso, no pudiendo soportar la mirada rabiosa que Draco le daba —Incluso le dijiste a George que no se le acercara…

En tres pasos Draco estaba delante de Harry, lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza —¿Crees que te engañaré con él…? ¿Qué puedo traicionarte?— siseó, apretó los labios callando su último pensamiento _—Como lo hiciste tu_

—¡No! No lo sé…yo creo que… — Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y enfrentó esos ojos grises —Creo que tienes algo diferente con él, que le quieres— concluyó.

Draco le soltó los brazos como si estos quemaran —Serás imbécil— masculló alejándose.

—¡Draco!

—No, Potter, ahora no quiero escucharte— dijo Draco terminando de recoger sus cosas

—¡Pero no lo has negado!— reclamó Harry, cayendo en cuenta de eso, ¿sería que de verdad Draco si sentía algo por ese tal Ariel? Y aun así, ¿Sería él capaz de compartir a Draco con ese tipo, si es que era el caso que en verdad se querían?

—Le quiero, si— dijo Draco girándose hacia Harry, que lo miraba de una manera indescifrable. —¡Por que es mi amigo, uno de los mejores que tengo, maldito idiota!— gritó mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, y un horrible recuerdo de una mañana de febrero, mirando una puerta cuando Draco se había ido de su vida, lo llenó, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pánico, cogió el pantalón que quedaba sobre el piso y se lo puso a prisa mientras con pasos largos llegaba a la puerta, dispuesto a rogar y suplicar por perdón, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Es que de nada servía todo lo que había pasado? Draco lo había perdonado y lo primero que él había hecho era dudar.

Draco no había podido dar mas de tres pasos antes de arrepentirse de marchar, mas de dos años esperando por él, mas de dos años tratando de olvidarlo, mas de dos años había esperado y finalmente lo tenía allí, se había prometido así mismo ponerle empeño, dar lo mejor y, largarse tras la primera pelea definitivamente no era ponerle empeño, si no todo lo opuesto, era lógico que Harry tuviera ciertas dudas, él podría haberlas aclarado tranquilamente, en lugar de irritarse tanto. Realmente se había excedido, se había comportado de una manera injusta y lo sabía, casi corrió hacia la habitación nuevamente, y empujó la puerta, pero esta no se abrió tan fácilmente como debería, golpeó algo y luego un sonido

—¡Auch!— gruñó Harry mientras se acariciaba la frente, que era donde la puerta le había dado al momento de querer abrirla.

—¡Harry!— Draco cerró la puerta tras él y se arrodilló delante de Harry que había caído al piso al ser golpeado y ahora estaba de rodillas, aun sujetándose la frente—Lo siento…

—Vale, seguro me lo merecía… ha de ser el karma…— murmuró molesto.

—Lo siento…— repitió Draco, mirándole fijamente la frente, que las manos de Harry ya habían dejado de cubrir, había una pequeña marca rojiza, nada grave ni importante.

—Estoy bien…

—No debí irme…

—Yo soy él que lo debería lamentar, es nuestra primera mañana juntos y he hecho que te enfadaras…— la mano de Harry se posó con algo de miedo en la pierna de Draco, que soltó un suspiro y se acercó mas a él.

—Sé que hay cosas que han cambiado… que yo he cambiado— dijo en un susurro mientras sus brazos rodeaban a Harry.

—No, está bien…

—Y nos va tomar tiempo…—

—Tenemos tiempo…— confirmó Harry rodeando la cintura de Draco

—Y mucho esfuerzo…

—Estoy dispuesto… todo el esfuerzo del mundo lo vale— Harry enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Draco —Por que te amo…

—Y yo…— murmuró apenas Draco sintiendo las manos de Harry acariciarle la espalda —Yo…— Draco dudó un segundo de lo que iba a decir, no queriendo originar una nueva pelea, Harry se separó un poco y le dio apenas un suave beso en los labios

—Dímelo… solo si es que lo quieres…

—Yo estuve con muchos, tu lo sabes, pero nunca me pude entregar a ninguno… eso era algo que te pertenecía solo a ti, a pesar de todo… solo a ti…

—No me lo tienes que explicar… no tengo derecho…

—Yo solo te puedo amar a ti… nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo, solo a ti— ratificó Draco pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Harry, que sonrió

—Te amo, Draco, cada día apartados, cada uno de ellos te amé, pensé en ti, te extrañé y soñaba contigo, recordándote…— Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Draco, —Todo estará bien, esta vez todo saldrá bien— murmuró apenas sobre el cuello del rubio.

Y Draco suspiró aliviado, sabía que aquello si funcionaría, tal vez no sería fácil, pero funcionaría, esta vez si.

**--0o0o0--**

Hermione caminaba con una gran cantidad de pergaminos, rumbo a lo que era la nueva área de archivos del ministerio, donde se estaba almacenando todos los registros que habían podido salvarse luego de la destrucción del ministerio, así como los nuevos informes que se estaban elaborando de la pasada guerra, resoplaba cansada por haber hecho el mismo recorrido durante muchas veces en lo que iba de la mañana, cuando una figura se puso delante de ella, casi tropieza pero logró equilibrar los pergaminos lo suficiente para que no cayeran al piso.

—Granger— dijo Cho a modo de saludo con una sonrisa, que según pensó Hermione, era completamente falsa.

—Oh, Hola Chang— dijo mientras la observaba, tenía en uno de los brazos un vendaje blanco y unos cuantos rasguños en la otra mano, aun así lucía bastante saludable —Me alegra que estés bien

—Me han dicho que Harry ya volvió en sí— respondió ella mientras jugaba con su cabello de manera algo coqueta.

—Si, así es, él y Draco están ya en perfectas condiciones— respondió Hermione notando la pequeña mueca de desagrado que hizo la chica cuando mencionó el nombre de Draco.

—¿Y donde está?— preguntó Cho —Me refiero a Harry, claro, quiero ir a verlo

—Ambos están juntos, en un lugar seguro y tranquilo

—¿Por que ninguno de ustedes me quiere decir donde está? Es decir él y yo tenemos algo— replicó Cho con tono acusador.

—Pues que yo recuerde él y tu son solo… conocidos— replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Granger… no sé por que tu siempre andas evitando que lo vea… ¿será que acaso te gusta?— preguntó Cho con una risa condescendiente

La carcajada que soltó Hermione fue tan fuerte que incluso algunos magos que habían alrededor voltearon a verla —Ese tipo de bromas son geniales…— dijo sin dejar de reír —En serio Chang, deberías tratar de volverte comediante… ganarías algo de oro— dijo antes de soltar una carcajada mas.

—¡Basta! Si no me lo dices tu ya veré la forma de averiguarlo— dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

—Oh si… no tengo dudas de que encontraras la forma de conseguirlo— replicó Hermione algo seria.

—¿Que estas insinuando?— preguntó Cho casi gritando al tiempo que se giraba para enfrentar a Hermione.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió con fingida inocencia —Te diré algo, para que no hagas el papelón de tu vida, a Harry solo le gustan los chicos, y para mas señas uno rubio, así que deja de perder tu tiempo tratando de atraparlo, no funcionará, a menos que decidas volverte hombre…— le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo, y soltó un suspiro —No, ni aun así funcionaría— sonrió nuevamente y caminó alejándose de Cho, que se veía a cada instante mas roja y furiosa.

**--0o0o0--**

—…Y luego el cayó hacía el vacío, pero en ese momento tu ya estabas sobre mi, solo escuche el grito que dio — explicó Draco, estremeciéndose por el recuerdo —En ese momento no había notado que estabas herido…

—Lo siento…— dijo Harry acariciando una de las manos de Draco deseando hacerlo sentir mejor. Ambos estaban almorzando y había preguntado sobre lo ocurrido con Percy, en cuanto lo hizo la mirada de Draco cambió a una más triste, sin embargo no se había negado a contarle lo ocurrido.

—En aquel momento, durante la batalla, no pensé… ni por un momento me detuve a pensar que era un Weasley después de todo…— siguió explicando Draco en voz baja —No sé como pudo pasar… como no me di cuenta…

—No fue tu culpa… él nos quería matar

—Lo sé… pero…— Draco dio un suspiro de fastidio y apretó con fuerza la mano que Harry le tenía tomada —Me siento tan culpable, peor aun por que Los Weasley no lo saben, solo Ron

—Ya veo… y ¿como lo ha tomado él?— preguntó Harry mientras levantaba la mano que estaba acariciando y le daba un suave beso en el dorso.

—Fue él quien me pidió que no dijera nada, creo que solo Hermione y él lo saben… bueno y ahora tu— Draco levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos esperando algún reproche, esperando que su vena Gryffindor le dijera que debía confesar la verdad.

—Me parece que es lo mejor— Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante —no ganamos nada diciéndoselos ¿o si? — le preguntó Harry

Draco demoró un poco en contestar, pero sabía que Harry, al igual que Ron, estaba en lo correcto —Supongo que no… pero es que me cuesta tanto mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que soy responsable…

—No lo eres, él es el único culpable de lo que pasó— le interrumpió Harry mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco —Tu sabes que fue lo mejor—

—Si… lo sé— dijo dando un suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de haberle contado a Harry aquello que tanto lo torturaba.

—Escucha, mi amor, no hay nada que podamos hacer, los señores Weasley parecen estar superándolo, no necesitan saber que pasó, o que él trató de matarnos… ¿Verdad?—Draco hizo un asentimiento —Entonces, trata de dejarlo allí, fue tu trabajo, no fue personal…

Draco dio un suspiro y volvió a asentir —Lo sé, no lo pensare mas…

—Bien— Harry le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y le levantó uno de los platos con emparedados para que tomara uno, Draco negó suavemente —Draco…— amenazó Harry mientras levantaba mas el plato, finalmente Draco tomó uno y le dio una mordida, Harry le dio un beso en la frente, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto.

Ambos siguieron comiendo por un momento mas en silencio, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Draco, ¿que fue lo que me pasó a mi?...No he tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Shane al respecto… solo me dijo que estaba realmente mal y que nuestras magias habían estado unidas y por eso no me recuperaba…—

—Él hechizo que te lanzó Percy era uno de magia negra, de magia africana, al parecer estuvo algún tiempo por allí, era una mezcla entre un hechizo envenenador y un Sectusempra, los aurores y mendimagos que llegaron a tiempo pudieron detenerlo, pero por la mezcla que había entre tu magia con las de Dorian y la mía y el estar a punto de morir, todo el conjunto te llevó a una especie de coma mágico—

—Que complicado…

—¡Merlín, si que lo fue! Sobre todo por que tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de por que no despertabas, creo que al final se dieron cuenta por que yo tampoco me recuperaba como debía, el profesor Klein dijo que se debía a que una parte de mi magia estaba en ti y que lo que quedaba era de alguna manera insuficiente y estaba como extinguiéndose o algo así…

—¿Extinguiéndose?

—Ni siquiera podía hacer un accio…— Harry hizo un gesto de preocupación —Pero yo ya estoy bien… después del hechizo del profesor Klein, ambos lo estamos…

—¿Y estas seguro que Dorian si esta bien? ¿Por qué a él no le pasó nada?

—Por la falta de vínculo

—¿Eh?

—Por que no tenía un vínculo de unión como nosotros, como el que tenemos con los demás chicos por los brazaletes…

—Ah… sin embargo si quedó algo de nosotros en él…

—Si, pero nada que lo lastimara

—Que alivio, ¿sabes? Quisiera ir a verlo algún día

—También yo, supongo que podríamos visitarlo en el orfanato, aunque él no nos recuerde

—Aunque él no nos recuerde nosotros si…— murmuró Harry.

**--0o0o0--**

—No tiene de que, señora, para mañana ya estará completamente aliviada— dijo Shane con una sonrisa mientras se despedía con una pequeña inclinación antes de salir de la habitación de su última paciente del día, en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo pudo ver a Luna apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y dándole una sonrisa.

—Mendimago Rendell, lo estuve esperando— reprochó ella acercándose.

—Hola mi amor, lamento haberte hecho esperar… ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Es solo para pacientes— replicó él mientras sus manos sujetaban a la chica por las caderas.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, privilegios de periodista— respondió ella antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Y como ha estado tu día?—

—Genial… ya tenemos lista la primera edición, saldrá mañana a primera hora— respondió ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano para caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida.

—Me alegra mucho, compraré muchas revistas mañana entonces

—Si, pero ahora recuerdo que cierto mendimago me prometió llevarme a cenar, como todo un novio correcto— dijo Luna sonriendo.

—¡Y claro que lo hará!

**--0o0o0--**

—Esto solo es una evaluación parcial de los daños, aunque el departamento de investigación me ha dicho que el margen de error esta al 10, lo cual, considerando todo lo ocurrido no es tan malo— explicó Snape con tono de profesor mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del pequeño despacho de Draco, en la mansión Malfoy, en una de sus manos sostenía un vaso con hidromiel.

—Bien, de todas maneras es una gran cantidad de perdidas, sin contar los edificios y los laboratorios…— murmuró Draco dando un sorbo a su copa también, sobre su escritorio tenía desparramados una gran cantidad de pergaminos y capetas que le había llevado Snape —Como están los empleados… ¿Cuántos perecieron en todo esto?

Snape detuvo el recorrido y lo miró por un momento —Cerca de 50, tengo sus nombres y datos en la carpeta amarilla, la que esta debajo de todo eso— señaló hacia un punto en el escritorio.

Draco levantó los pergaminos y encontró la carpeta que le mencionaba Snape, la abrió y empezó a repasar uno a uno los nombres y fotografías de sus empleados que habían caído durante la guerra, lo cierto es que no conocía a ninguno, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de sus visitas a sus diversos negocios, pero ninguno era cercano a él, cerró la carpeta y volvió a leer los pergaminos que le indicaban los estados reales de sus finanzas —Necesito que contactes a sus familias, debemos darles algún tipo de remuneración, asegurarnos que los deudos no quedan desprotegidos…— murmuró sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos.

—Pensé que ese era deber del ministerio

—Lo es, pero igual lo haremos…— dijo Draco sin inmutarse, tendría problemas en levantar algunos de los negocios, considerando la pequeña recesión post-guerra que se acercaba, pero sabía que saldría de aquello, solo necesitaba dedicarle un poco mas de esfuerzo y tiempo, Harry y Shane habían prometido ayudarle después de todo.

**--0o0o0--**

—Aun nos quedan algunas cosas mas que aclarar… pero supongo que lo haremos con el tiempo— dijo Harry sonriendo hacia Hermione, que había ido a visitarlo saliendo del trabajo.

—Me alegra tanto que al fin este todo realmente bien entre ustedes— le dijo Hermione —No soportaríamos tenerlos mas tiempo peleando en la oficina… —Harry negó con la cabeza, pero ella sonrió —Aunque siempre era divertido apostar a cual de los dos perdía la paciencia primero.

—Ja, ja, que graciosa— dijo Harry sarcásticamente —Y eso que se dicen mis amigos…

—Y lo somos, de lo contrario ya los hubiéramos hechizado para que se queden quietos… eran desesperantes ¿Sabes?

—Vale, lo siento…

—No hay problema, amigo— dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento mas, antes de que Harry se decidiera a preguntar:

—¿Como lo esta tomando Ron?, ¿me refiero a lo que pasó con Percy…? Draco me lo contó esta tarde— pensó que debía aprovechar que Ron había marchado mas temprano a ver a sus padres.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se dejó caer un poco mas sobre el sillón donde estaba sentada —Supongo que bien, es decir, luego de sacarte a ti y a Draco de ese sitio corrió el rumor de que uno de los que habían muerto era Percy, fui con él a constatar que efectivamente se trataba de él. Luego él tuvo que decírselo a los señores Weasley y a sus hermanos, les explicó que al parecer Percy era el cabecilla de todo aquello…

—¿Como se lo tomaron ellos?

—Bueno, según me contó Ron, y también Ginny, los gemelos estuvieron muy molestos, al igual que ella, por que Ron ni ninguno de nosotros le habíamos dicho de nuestras sospechas, sin embargo los señores Weasley no le reclamaron nada a Ron, simplemente se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato y luego hablaron de tener que organizar el funeral y todo eso…

—¿No preguntaron… ninguno de ellos pregunto…?

—¿Cómo murió?— completó Hermione —No, Ron les dijo que había muerto durante el ataque y eso les bastó a ellos— Hermione se acomodó un poco mas hacia delante — lo cierto es que todo fue tan confuso que pocos saben lo que realmente pasó, y lo estamos manejando como clasificado. dado que es el hermano de Ron, de un auror, y de uno que estuvo ayudando durante la batalla, Butlher no quiere que se le de mas vueltas al asunto, esta tratando de llenar las primeras planas con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, dice que la gente no necesita pensar más en la guerra si no en las obras de solidaridad que se están haciendo, que eso le hará mejor a la sociedad mágica…

—Es una buena estrategia…

—Lo es— coincidió Hermione.

—Draco esta aun preocupado…— insistió Harry.

—Ron de verdad no le guarda rencor, Harry, él mismo se lo dijo ayer… creo que debemos darle tiempo, a ambos, para que asimilen las cosas… pero dile a Draco que no se sienta culpable…

Harry asintió en respuesta —No creí que después de tanto tiempo nos toparíamos con él

—Yo tampoco, no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto

—No lo creímos cuando escapó hace tantos años…

—Lo que hizo no tiene nombre… usar a unos pequeños e indefensos niños… Ron se siente decepcionado de él, casi no lo logro convencer de que acompañe a sus padres al entierro, ninguno mas de los Weasley fue, sea lo que sea que haya hecho Percy, era su familia…— dijo Hermione con voz agitada, obviamente molesta

—Lamento tanto que esto haya terminado así…

—Hubo un grupo de aurores que se dedicó a interrogar a todos los Weasley, incluido Ron, durante varias horas— explicó Hermione de pronto con voz mas tímida —descubrieron en el brazo de Percy la señal que quedó de la marca tenebrosa…

—¿¡Que hicieron que!?— preguntó Harry indignado poniéndose de pie.

—Tranquilo, era su trabajo, todo salió bien, ellos no tenían nada que esconder, después de todo no habían tenido contacto con él desde hace más de seis años, e incluso todos, excepto Ron y Ginny no sabían siquiera que hubiera sido un mortífago…

—Pero ellos no se merecían eso…

—Pero era necesario, las dudas desaparecieron y todos quedaron limpios…

Harry dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación —Fue injusto… y un maltrato hacia ellos, después de todo lo que han pasado

—Pero ya pasó… ahora todo está bien

Harry hizo una mueca de disconformidad y gruñó algo casi in entendible que a Hermione le sonó como a "idiotas".

Hermione dio un bufido de fastidio –Siéntate que me estas mareando- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y jalando a Harry hacia uno de los sofás nuevamente, Harry finalmente se dejó guiar a regañadientes.

**--0o0o0--**

—Ginny…— murmuró Neville.

—mmm…— respondió Ginny aun abrazada a él, la habitación ya estaba a oscuras y casi se había logrado quedar dormida.

Neville acarició suavemente el cabello largo y suelto de Ginny —He estado hablando con Remus…—

—Oh… te darán el puesto ¿verdad?— preguntó ella ya mas despierta.

—Si lo acepto si…

—¿Pero?— preguntó Ginny girándose lo suficiente para ver a Neville a la cara.

—Pero tendría que ir a vivir cuanto menos a Hogsmade…. Nadie se puede aparecer en el castillo, la red flú esta cerrada ya permanentemente así que debo estar medianamente cerca, es un… requerimiento del puesto que ha impuesto la junta de padres para todos los profesores— Le explicó Neville.

—Ya veo…— murmuró Ginny mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Neville y se sentaba en la cama.

—Yo sé que ya habíamos hablado de ir a Francia… desde que te llamaron para las pruebas los de Quiberon Quafflepunchers, pero yo siempre he querido enseñar en Hogwarts…—

—Yo sé que es lo que siempre has querido, y yo no te lo voy a impedir— replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿No?— preguntó Neville.

—No… claro que no, además ni siquiera sé si haré las pruebas para los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, aun no puedo volar bien…—

—Ginny, ellos te esperaran, saben lo buena que eres…

—Pero yo ya no estoy tan segura de querer ir…

—No lo haces por mi ¿verdad? Porque yo puedo esperar otra oportunidad para enseñar en Hogwarts…

—Si, lo hago por ti, pero no _solo_ por ti— respondió ella mientras jalaba las manos de Neville y las ponía sobre las suyas. —Francia sería maravilloso, si es que me escogieran, pero no sería como estar aquí, extrañaría demasiado a mi familia, a mis amigos…

—No quiero que te arrepientas luego…

—Ni siquiera sé hablar francés— continuó Ginny enumerando las razones para no ir a Francia.

—Draco te podría enseñar…

—Por lo que me han contado Luna y Shane, está muy ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Harry, parece que quieren imponer un record o algo así antes del lunes, que deben volver al trabajo— le comentó ella con diversión mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido por la red flú con sus amigos cuando había querido contactar con Harry y Draco en la mansión.

—La paga en el equipo francés…— siguió Neville obviando el comentario de Ginny, pero no pudo continuar pues Ginny se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios para que se callara.

—Es increíble, Neville Longhboton, que después de tantos años juntos no me conozcas lo suficiente como para saber que si quisiera ir a Francia lo haría— replicó ella con el aire autoritario que recordaba tanto a Molly.

Neville parpadeó un par de veces confuso por el beso y luego la llamada de atención, pero sabía que era cierto, ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo había logrado convencer a Ginny de hacer algo que no quisiera, siempre imponía su voluntad y punto, esa era su forma de ser, y así le encantaba, sonaba raro, incluso Draco y Ron siempre lo molestaban con eso, pero le encantaba como ella podía hacerse cargo de todo. —Ginny… no tienes idea de cuanto te amo— dijo abrazándola.

—Te amo también…— respondió ella dentro del abrazo, Neville la apartó un poco y le acarició los cabellos con ternura.

—Cásate conmigo

Ginny abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, sentía como un calor se instalaba en sus mejillas —¿Que…?

—Cásate conmigo— repitió Neville con el corazón latiéndole con mas fuerza, ¿por se lo estaba pidiendo? No lo sabía, solo seguía su instinto, el era de las personas que pocas veces actuaba impulsivamente, pero esta vez no quiso dedicarse a pensar, solo a actuar como se lo indicaba el corazón, que le pedía tener a su lado a esa mujer para siempre, formar una familia, seguir creciendo juntos, compartiendo penas y alegrías, envejecer uno al lado de otro, ser algo mas de lo que eran ahora, y allí estaba con el alma en un hilo esperando la respuesta de Ginny.

—Oh… Neville— respondió ella cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos —Te amo…. Te amo tanto…— empezó a sollozar abrazándose a un cada vez mas confuso Neville.

Neville le acarició el cabello con calma —Ginny, amor… vamos no llores, no te entiendo…— murmuró aun sin comprender cual era la respuesta.

—Oh… soy una tonta, mira como me he puesto…— dijo apretándose mas al cuerpo del chico.

—No eres una tonta…— reprochó suavemente Neville —Pero aun no me has contestado si aceptas

Ginny se desprendió del cuerpo de Neville y sonrió, recordando que efectivamente en ningún momento había dicho que si —¡Claro que acepto…!— y lo besó una vez mas.

Neville suspiró de alivio dentro del beso mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la chica más a él.

**--0o0o0--**

Cuando Draco terminó finalmente de hablar con Snape, de revisar todos los papeles, firmar un sin fin de autorizaciones, ordenes de pago y testimonios se dio cuenta que ya pasaba de media noche, bostezando bastante cansado caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Harry, cuando entró todo estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio —_Seguro Harry ya se quedó dormido—_ pensó y trató de hacer el menor ruido hasta que por fin pudo entrar en la cama, en cuanto lo hizo Harry se pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza

—Es tarde…— murmuró Harry medio dormido.

Draco se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla —Lo siento… tengo varios asuntos que atender, hay varias empresas que tendré que cerrar y…— un beso en los labios lo silenció.

—Esta bien…— murmuró Harry pegándose mas a su cuerpo y empezando a dar besos suaves por el cuello de Draco.

—¿No te molesta?— susurró Draco mientras sus manos levantaban la camiseta de Harry para poder tocar la tibia piel de la espalda.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya estas aquí ¿no?— contestó Harry mientras levantaba también la camiseta de Draco.

Draco iba a contestar que antes si se molestaba, pero recordó sus propias palabras, lo pasado, esta en el pasado, ahora todo sería diferente, —Si ya estoy aquí…— sonrió antes de levantar mas la camiseta de Harry obligándolo a detenerse para poder sacársela.

**--0o0o0--**

El día lunes llegó mucho mas rápido de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, habían pasado el fin de semana juntos durante casi todo el tiempo, excepto durante el tiempo que Draco se iba a lo que quedaba de las destruidas oficinas del edificio de la corporación Malfoy, con Snape, a ver los temas relacionados a los negocios, aquel tiempo lo aprovechó Harry para traer unas cuantas pertenencias a la mansión, pues Draco finalmente lo había convencido de mudarse allí, y Harry no había puesto demasiadas objeciones, no le importaba vivir en la casa de los gritos, con tal de vivir con Draco.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, y como ya era costumbre para Draco encontró a su hermano en la cocina con una taza de café y leyendo el profeta.

—¿Vienes o vas?— preguntó Draco a modo de saludo, pues no había visto a su hermano la noche anterior.

—Voy…— murmuró Shane dejando de lado el periódico.

—Hola Shane— saludó Harry mientras se sentaba y un elfo le daba una taza de café caliente.

—Hola, Harry, ¿que tal han dormido?

—Bien… Ya estoy ansioso por volver al trabajo

—También yo…— murmuró Draco mientras daba una ojeada rápida al profeta que su hermano había dejado en la mesa.

—Esta noche termino turno como a las 10, vendrá Luna, ¿los esperamos a cenar?

Draco miró a Harry, el cual asintió, confirmándole que no tenía otros planes —Si, está bien…

—Yo vendré mas temprano… puedo ir viendo que se hará de cenar— aportó Harry,

—¿Y tu?— preguntó Shane extrañado al ver que los horarios de Harry y Draco no coincidían

—Como a las 9, máximo— informó Draco dándole una mordida a una tostada

Shane frunció el ceño, confundido —Es que Draco tiene que terminar de ver unas cuantas cosas en lo que queda de su despacho…— informó Harry, recordando la charla que la tarde anterior había tenido con Draco acerca de cómo tratarían de llevar todo ahora, Draco mismo había iniciado la conversación, se habían pasado un par de horas hablando de todos los aspectos de su relación, de cómo se llevarían en el trabajo, en la casa, con los gastos, y al fin habían llegado a coordinar casi todo, ambos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por esta relación y no dejarían que detalles como aquellos la arruinaran, como, muy a su pesar tuvieron que admitir, había sucedido en el pasado.

—Si, pero el fin de semana que viene empezaremos a mudar todas las cosas del despacho a uno de los de la mansión, y pondremos la oficina aquí mismo…—

—¿Aquí mismo?— preguntó Shane.

—Aja… ¿No te molesta no?—

—No, claro que no— dijo Shane con alivio, sus amigos ya antes le habían contado lo obsesivo que era Draco con los negocios de la familia, él mismo lo había visto, y sabía que eso de alguna manera había ocasionado muchas de las peleas entre la pareja —¿Trabajaras en casa entonces?

—Sip

—Genial…— murmuró Shane dándole una mirada distraída a su reloj, contento de que Draco finalmente haya decidido quedarse a vivir en la mansión, no podía negar que en cuanto la pareja había hecho las paces el había pensado que tal vez quisieran vivir solos, y lo cierto era que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir con su hermano.

—El señor Ron y la señorita Hermione los esperan en el recibidor— dijo la voz chillona de un elfo que había aparecido de pronto en medio de la cocina.

Harry levantó la vista preocupado hacia Draco —¿Habrá pasado algo?—

—No— dijo Draco mientras agitaba una mano quitándole importancia al asunto —Ellos siempre hacen eso cada vez que debo reintegrarme al trabajo, sobre todo después de algún accidente…

—¿En serio?— preguntó Harry —¿Y has tenido tantos accidentes como para que se haga una real costumbre?

Draco iba a contestar pero la risa de Shane lo interrumpió —¿Bromeas?, ya hay un armario repleto de la historia médica de Draco en San Mungo

—¡No han sido tantas!— reprochó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si, lo han sido, tantas que ya hasta perdí la cuenta

—¡Draco!, tienes que ser mas cuidadoso…— reprochó Harry poniéndose de pie también para salir. —Debe ser cierto, cuando volví estabas internado—

—¿Ves lo que has logrado? Ahora estará sobre mi todo el día con eso

Shane sonrió mas aun —Que tengan buen día, chicos— dijo obviando el comentario de su hermano.

—Igualmente— murmuró Draco aun algo fastidiado mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿En serio muchas?— preguntó Harry con un susurro para evitar que Draco lo escuchará, Shane hizo un asentimiento pero la voz de Draco los sobresalto a ambos.

—¡Vamos Potter! no creas que no te escucho

—Demonios… mejor me voy…— hizo un gesto de despedida hacia Shane y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Shane dio un sorbo mas a su café y sonrió, definitivamente sería divertido tenerlos a ambos en casa.

**--0o0o0--**

—Chicos, ¿cuantas veces he de decirles que de verdad si se llegar solito al ministerio?— preguntó Draco mientras entraba al vestíbulo, donde Hermione y Ron los esperaban con miradas sonrientes.

—Ya ves, igual pensamos que te puedes perder— respondió Ron dándole la mano.

—Hola chicos…— dijo Harry alcanzando por fin a Draco.

—Harry, ¿todo bien?— le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano de la misma manera que había hecho con Draco.

—Si, perfecto… ¿Nos vamos?—

—Chicos, es posible que haya un grupo de reporteros en el vestíbulo del ministerio, seguro solo quieren escuchar lo que el par de héroes tiene que decir…— explicó Hermione antes de echar un poco de polvos flú en la chimenea.

—¿Después de que le pegué a uno de ellos, tu realmente crees que serán amistosos conmigo?— preguntó Draco mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Buen punto…— apoyó Ron.

—Oh, vamos eso fue hace mucho, no creo que si quiera lo recuerden— dijo Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo creo que solo debemos pasar de largo, sonreír y si preguntan algo solo decirles, todo bien gracias… y cosas por el estilo—

Draco coincidió con Harry y en unos minutos los cuatro aparecían en el vestíbulo del ministerio, que de acuerdo a lo que había explicado Hermione estaba lleno de reporteros, los cuales se les acercaron, Harry y Draco caminaron junto a Hermione y Ron, con una mirada tranquila, mientras alrededor los reporteros hacían preguntas todos a la vez, de acuerdo a lo acordado ambos sonrieron y saludaron y lograron pasar hasta la zona de los elevadores.

—Quesnay los espera en su despacho— les comentó Ron mientras subían por el ascensor, que pesé a haber sido reparado y reconstruido aun hacía aquel sonido que Harry tanto odiaba.

—Era de esperarse— comentó Draco mientras con los dedos alisaba su túnica.

Cuando el ascensor por fin se abrió, Harry pudo ver que el piso en el que estaba el área de aurores estaba aun medio construido, faltaban algunas paredes y puertas, aunque no se veía tan mal como creyó que estaría.

—Aun estamos en reparaciones, lo hacemos por turnos, cada área esta dedicándose a la reparación de su propio piso— explicó Ron hacia Draco y Harry.

—Bien… nos vemos luego— dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y se perdían por el pasillo que llegaba a las oficinas de su grupo.

Draco miró por un momento la puerta del despacho que ahora ocupaba Quesnay, que antes había pertenecido a Jhonson, una pequeña punzada de tristeza se instaló en su pecho, recordando al hombre que durante tantos años había sido su jefe, era extraño estar allí sin la presencia de Jhonson, como si faltara algo importante, sintió la mano de Harry sobre la suya y giró el rostro para ver esos ojos verdes mirándolo de manera interrogante.

—Voy a extrañar a Jhonson— dijo simplemente.

—También yo…— dijo Harry antes de tocar la puerta, una voz les indicó que pasaran, y ambos entraron a la pequeña oficina, lucía completamente desordenada, pues la falta de muebles había hecho que archivos, pergaminos y demás objetos tuvieran que estar en el piso, solo había un pequeño escritorio y una silla para el jefe, así que ambos permanecieron de pie, con las manos atrás.

—¡Muchachos! Cuanto gusto conocerlos al fin— dijo el hombre en cuanto los vio mientras se ponía de pie, Quesnay era un hombre alto, y que se estaba quedando completamente calvo, su piel era pálida, aunque no tanto como la de Draco, y aunque sonreía, había algo en su mirada que te hacía entender que podía ser bastante estricto —Estoy seguro que nos hemos visto antes, pero nunca nos han presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Eduard Quesnay, seré su nuevo jefe— había rodeado su escritorio y ahora extendía la mano para saludarlos amablemente.

—Harry Potter— respondió Harry

—Draco Malfoy— dijo a su vez el rubio soltando la mano del hombre, que se sentó sobre su escritorio mientras los miraba evaluadoramente.

—Es un alivio saber que se encuentran en tan buenas condiciones, todos estaban al tanto de su salud, y sobre todo de lo importante que fue su participación para terminar con todo este lío

—Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, señor— respondió Harry.

—El ministro ha pedido un premio especial para cada uno de ustedes…

—No es necesario, señor— interrumpió Draco. —Solo cumplíamos con nuestra obligación, como dijo Harry

—Por supuesto, pero se merecen un premio, ambos se jugaron la vida en esto—

Quesnay sonrió y rodeó su escritorio mientras buscaba un par de pergaminos, y empezaba a explicarles la forma como trabajaría su grupo, horarios y demás detalles del trabajo.

Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron, se sentía genial volver al trabajo, volver a aquella rutina, a aquella vida, y sobre todo juntos.

**--0o0o0--**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar,

Ya estamos a poquitos capítulos del final… aun faltan arreglar un par de cosillas mas, pero ya casi todo ha tomado su rumbo.

Un abrazo para todos ustedes y espero que tengan una muy buena semana.

Pao


	18. TODO EN SU SITIO

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 18:**

**TODO EN SU SITIO **

Harry terminó de firmar la aprobación a los informes que los demás del grupo habían escrito, llevaban solo tres días de incorporados y ya lo habían vuelto a asignar como sub-jefe de área, lo cual implicaba leer todo lo que se enviaba al jefe, no le gustaba tanto esa parte de su trabajo, pero el lado bueno era que podía coordinar las acciones del grupo en el campo, cosa que realmente le gustaba hacer y se le daba muy bien (Incluso Draco le hacía caso en esas oportunidades).

Una pequeña lechuza con el logo de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos colgado en el cuello cruzó el aire y se detuvo delante del escritorio de Draco, este la miró asombrado y empezó a desatar el pequeño pergamino que traía atado a la pata, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, ya casi podía imaginar lo que había escrito dentro.

Harry iba a preguntarle a Draco de que se trataba cuando alguien entró a la oficina y se detuvo delante de su escritorio.

-Hola Harry- dijo Cho con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Cho, ¿como has estado…? me dijo Hermione que pudiste salir bien librada de las batallas- dijo Harry en tono amable.

-Harry… he estado tan preocupada por ti- lloriqueó Cho con voz demasiado dulce, -he venido a verte varias veces pero nunca te he encontrado-

-No tienes por que preocuparte… todos estamos bien- respondido Harry mientras mentalmente rogaba por que la chica no se pusiera a llorar, y es que a esa chica las lágrimas se le daban tan fácilmente, y a Harry le desesperaba tanto verla llorar.

-He venido a invitarte a almorzar- dijo ella mientras se recargaba un poco sobre el escritorio de Harry, las alarmas sonaron dentro de su cabeza, estaba completamente seguro que Draco los estaba mirando con ganas de asesinar a la chica, se dejó caer un poco mas hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo un compromiso-

-Oh, vamos Harry, estoy segura que Granger- dijo el apellido con un tono un poco despreciativo, según notó Harry – y Weasley pueden almorzar sin ti un día-

-En realidad almorzaré con mi novio, Draco- respondió Harry, cada vez mas fastidiado por la situación.

Cho se levantó y miró hacia el rubio que sonreía mientras leía un pergamino, -Harry, ¿después de todo lo que _ese_ ha hecho…?-

-Ya te dije que no tienes por que hablar de él, ni bien ni mal, simplemente no es tu asunto, y si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo aun pendiente- dijo Harry molesto mientras tomaba un pergamino del montón y empezaba a releer el informe que había redactado Susan acerca del deceso de Pansy Parkinson en Azkaban, al parecer por una fuerte infección, mientras esperaba que Cho se marchara.

Draco releía la carta que George le había enviado, pidiéndole la dirección del bar de Ariel, jurando que no haría nada malo, que lo hiciera en nombre del verdadero amor —en este punto Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, por lo exagerado que era su amigo— y que en recompensa le enviaba uno de sus nuevos hechizos-broma aun no patentado, uno que hacía que a la "victima" le saliera una cola y pico de pato, que estaba seguro que se divertiría de lo lindo molestando a Ron o alguien mas con eso. Draco sonrió –Pero no podías ser mas oportuno, George- dijo entre dientes mientras memorizaba el encantamiento y la forma como mover la varita, por lo general un hechizo necesitaba ser ensayado un par de veces antes de poderse usar correctamente, pero no tenía tanto tiempo como para eso, pues Cho estaba prácticamente sobre su novio, y ya era hora de que aquella tipa entendiera que lo que era suyo nadie lo tocaba.

No era la primera vez que venía a buscar a Harry, las veces anteriores entre sus amigos la había podido mandar de paseo, y aunque Harry parecía estar poniéndola en su lugar, aparentemente la chica necesitaba un pequeño empujón mas para captar el mensaje.

Cuando Cho giró con aire ofendido y caminó hacia la salida se detuvo solo un instante a darle una mirada de desprecio a Draco y eso fue suficiente para que se decidiera finalmente.

Un pequeño sonido, casi imperceptible y la sensación de magia fluyendo en el ambiente lo hizo levantar la vista, delante suyo pudo ver a Cho de espaldas a él, se había detenido y empezaba a lanzar alaridos mientras sujetaba algo en donde la espalda perdía su noble nombre, su túnica se había levantado ligeramente y ella la estaba alzando mientras no dejaba de gritar. Harry giró hacia Draco, el cual estaba con la mirada baja escribiendo frenéticamente como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero había algo en su gesto que le garantizaba a Harry que definitivamente era culpable de cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando a Cho.

-Cho, ¿estas bien?- preguntó solícitamente Hermione mientras la alcanzaba, Cho solo seguía gritando asustada mientras levantaba mas su túnica, finalmente cuando la tuvo completamente levantada, como si hubieran cortado los pantalones que usaba debajo, nacía una pequeña y plumífera ¿cola?.

En cuanto la nueva adquisición de Cho salió a la luz Ron, junto a Daniel y Susan empezaron a reír sonoramente, Harry se mordió los labios para no reír también, y pudo notar que Hermione contenía una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltear a sus compañeros. –¡¿Quieren comportarse?!- Harry le dio una mirada mas a Draco, que aun permanecía escribiendo, con tanta velocidad que estaba seguro que pronto saldría humo del pergamino, aunque no había ninguna expresión en su rostro,

-Maldito… fue él yo lo sé- gritó Cho señalando a Draco, mientras se bajaba la túnica para evitar que los demás siguieran viéndola, les dio una mirada de odio a todos a su alrededor antes de avanzar hacia el escritorio de Draco que ya había olvidado su postura anterior y ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cínica, completamente culpable, pensó Harry, mientras se ponía de pie para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre su novio y Cho.

-No sé cual es tu manía para andar acusándome de todo lo que te ocurre, Chang- replicó Draco, pensando frustrado que el hechizo no había salido como quería, que necesitaba practicarlo mas, pues no le había salido el pico que prometía.

Cho entrecerró los ojos –Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de mortífagos que no merece ni siquiera vivir-

Harry se detuvo a mitad de camino del escritorio de Draco, todos los demás dejaron de sonreír y tanto Hermione como Ron levantaron las varitas, dispuestos a defender a Cho del merecido maleficio que, estaban seguros Draco le lanzaría.

Draco descruzó los brazos y se puso de pie mirándola con mucho odio, su mente viajó hacia miles de formas de torturarla pero finalmente decidió por el mejor camino, la mente ganó al impulso y sonrió mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio y acercaba un poco mas el cuerpo a la chica –Y tu tienes una cola de pato, la cual no se te quitará a menos que te alejes de lo que es mío- murmuró en voz tan baja que nadie pudo realmente escuchar lo que decía. El odio y la certeza en la voz de Draco había hecho a Cho retroceder con temor.

Harry avanzó mas hacia el escritorio de Draco, dispuesto a terminar con aquel enfrentamiento, a su vez Hermione y Ron hacían lo mismo mientras Cho miraba fijamente a Draco, al parecer analizando la situación.

-Eres un ruín y despreciable…- Cho se detuvo en sus palabras, con la mirada relampagueante de furia, buscando un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Ya, lo que quieras— le cortó Draco —pero así me quiere, mas de lo que podríamos decir de ti- replicó sonriendo esta vez hacia Harry que había llegado ya hasta su escritorio, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que después de aquel insulto lo mínimo que se merecía Cho era una ridícula cola de pato.

-No se quedará así- replicó Cho mientras se daba la vuelta para salir con la cabeza en alto, aunque se perdía el efecto al tener la túnica levantada en la parte de atrás.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, Chang- replicó Draco pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió caminando hasta perderse por uno de los pasillos.

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada simplemente giraron hacia sus escritorios a continuar con su trabajo, aunque Harry no pudo negar que había una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Hermione.

-Draco…-

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Draco hacia Harry –definitivamente ella no me cae bien--

-Draco- volvió a repetir en tono más fuerte Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con cara de inocente

-No puedes andar hechizando a los demás solo por que no te caen bien- reprochó Harry que se había sentado sobre el escritorio de Draco.

Draco levantó la vista un poco –Cómo si no me conocieras, mi amor- replicó

Harry negó con la cabeza –Debes ir y quitarle lo que sea que le hayas hecho-

-Yo no hice nada- replicó Draco con falso aire ofendido –¡Y eso que ella me insulto!

Harry dio un bufido –Ya hablaremos en casa…-

Draco le sonrió como si aquella fuera una gran oferta, pensando que llegando a casa lo menos que harían sería hablar.

**--0O0O0--**

La señora Difranco los miró con aire de sorpresa –¿Para Dorian Smith dicen ustedes?-

-Si, verá, lo conocimos durante la batalla, y queríamos hacerle llegar un pequeño presente- contestó Harry mientras balanceaba la pequeña canasta llena de dulces que habían llevado al orfanato aquella tarde.

-Oh ¿Ustedes están pensando en adoptar?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Draco y Harry respondieron a la vez:

-No creo- dijo Harry

-Tal vez- opinó Draco.

La Señora Difranco les miró con mayor interés –Por lo general siempre escogen a los mas pequeños, los que son bebes, Dorian sin embargo ya cumple 4 años este 20 de diciembre- les explicó, mientras ambos chicos empezaban a lucir mas sonrojados.

-Eh… entendemos eso, pero nosotros solo queremos asegurarnos de que se le entregue este regalo - contestó Draco algo mosqueado por la respuesta que había dado Harry.

-Bien, pero no esta de más que piensen en lo que les dije, después de todo ambos son jóvenes, pronto querrán empezar a tener familia, y estos niños son realmente encantadores-

-Si… gracias- murmuró Harry aun algo desconcertado por la respuesta de Draco –Solo entréguele esto, estoy seguro que el no nos recordara, pero estoy seguro que usted se las podrá ingeniar-

-Claro, claro no se preocupen por eso-

-Gracias…- murmuró Draco algo azorado, en ningún momento había vuelto a mirar a Harry a los ojos desde aquella respuesta, se sentía tonto por haberla dado, por no haberle preguntado a Harry nada al respecto antes.

-Hasta luego- los despidió la Señora Di franco, ambos salieron de la habitación, sintiéndose incómodos el uno con el otro, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos mas por el pasillo y Harry se detuvo –Espera aquí- le dijo a Draco que apenas había notado que Harry se giraba para regresar a la oficina, hizo un ligero asentimiento y se apoyó en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados, esperando, y pensando que tal vez en algún momento sería bueno tocar con Harry aquel tema de los niños.

- Señora Difranco- dijo Harry entrando nuevamente a la oficina, la señora le dio una sonrisa y extendió unas cuantas hojas y folletos, Harry las tomó algo sorprendido.

-Solo por si es que algún día se ponen de acuerdo- le respondió ella amablemente. Harry asintió y guardó los pergaminos y folletos que le dio la Señora Difranco en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y salió para encontrarse con Draco.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Draco.

-Le puse una tarjeta que decía H & D- explicó el moreno tranquilamente.

-Suena a comercial de shampoo- le recriminó en broma Draco sonriendo al sentirse un poco mas tranquilo por que la conversación no se dirigía al tema que tanto temía.

Harry rió –Draco, el shampoo es H & S-

-Ah, pero suenan parecido-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco –Terco-

-¡Y quien habla de tercos!-

Harry se detuvo en la puerta del orfanato y tomó de la mano a Draco, lo jaló un poco y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, uno de esos que por lo general lo dejaban en el aire, aun saboreado sus labios hasta segundos después de que todo había terminado, miró con interrogación a Harry por la demostración

-Vaya par de tercos que somos ¿eh?- le dijo Harry mientras salían fuera de la nueva casa-orfanato, el viento helado los hizo subir mas los cuellos de sus abrigos, caminaron en silencio hasta poder encontrar un sitio donde aparecerse en la Mansión.

Harry no le mencionó a Draco nada acerca de si iba o no en serio eso de que no había pensado en adoptar niños, él había dicho que no por que pensaba que Draco tampoco quería, no parecía del tipo de querer hijos, pero al parecer se había equivocado, su error había estado en no preguntar, en solo suponer, tal vez pronto llegaría el momento de preguntar. Cuando se encontraba solo se dedicaba a leer los folletos y requisitos que le había dado la directora del orfanato, viendo que en realidad si cumplían con todos ellos, poco a poco su mente se iba imaginando cada vez mas seguido que caminaba de la mano de un niño, de Dorian, junto a Draco por el callejón Diagon, como habían hecho semanas antes cuando habían entrado a la ciudadela, solo que esta vez siendo una familia, solo de paseo, un domingo por la tarde.

**--0O0O0--**

Draco frunció el ceño mientras leía atentamente el reporte que estaba escribiendo sobre el ultimo interrogatorio al que habían sometido a Blaise, aun sentía su respiración agitarse y su corazón latir con fuerza por el coraje que le había dado, menos mal que Harry y Hermione habían estado allí con él, de lo contrario hubiera terminado realmente matándolo.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Nombre completo- preguntó Draco para probar que el _Veritaserum _estuviera realmente haciendo efecto _

_-Blaise Zabinni- respondió el chico con la mirada algo perdida, aun presentaba algunas cicatrices de la persecución, sus túnicas estaban sucias y el estaba bastante pálido. _

_-Bien, ¿cual era tu papel en lo que se refiere al secuestro del orfanato?-_

_-Estaba a cargo de la organización de los que atacaríamos y secuestraríamos a los niños-_

_-Ya has confesado que estabas en coordinación con unos magos del ministerio para que te dejaran meter ilegalmente pociones, nos has dado nombres- explicó Draco mientras extendía un pergamino delante del chico con una gran cantidad de nombres, la mayoría había sido arrestado y condenado en su momento, aunque habían saltado a la luz algunos nombres nuevos –¿Tienes alguno mas que agregar?-_

_Blaise leyó la lista y luego negó con la cabeza –No ya todos están allí, incluso tu novio, Terry- murmuró con tono mordaz. _

_Harry palideció ligeramente y apretó mas la varita, atento a cualquier indiscreción que Blaise pudiera cometer acerca de ese tema. _

_-Terry ya esta muerto, lo mataron ustedes mismos, no te estamos hablando de eso- replicó Hermione. _

_Blaise sonrió hacia ella, como tratando de tentarla a que preguntara, luego de unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada Blaise habló –Nosotros no lo matamos, fue uno de ustedes-_

_Hermione frunció el ceño y dio una mirada a Harry y Draco, ambos se veían incómodos, incluso, culpables, ya que ninguno de los dos la miraba a la cara. _

_-Es suficiente, Zabinni, ahora directo a Azkaban- replicó Harry, ya que Draco se había quedado de pie, con la varita tan apretada que tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza, Harry sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse, y quiso evitarle mas disgustos a su novio._

_-Si, el interrogatorio se ha terminado- murmuró Hermione dándoles una mirada desconcertada mientras salía de la habitación en busca de los guardias de seguridad para que se llevaran al detenido. _

_-Draco, vamos… - murmuró Harry _

_Draco solo hizo un asentimiento, mientras su mente aun seguía trabajando a mil por hora, Blaise sabía demasiado, ahora que Pansy había muerto, era el único que tenía aquella información, y era peligroso, en cualquier momento podía hablar, después de todo no eran el único grupo de aurores que lo interrogaría, una pregunta mal hecha, y todo se sabría. Entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico que le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y se decidió. Giró hacia Harry, y se llevó los dedos a los labios pidiéndole silencio, la sala tenía un sistema de grabación de voz, que se había instalado un par de años atrás, para evitar que se pudiera hablar de maltratos hacia los detenidos, por suerte solo era voz, ni siquiera magia, y eso le daba una gran ventaja. _

_Harry lo miró preocupado, tratando de adivinar que se proponía Draco, dio una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Hermione volvería acompañada de los guardias cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, este apuntaba a Zabinni con la varita, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un gesto de total concentración, Zabinni abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry fue mas rápido y lanzó un hechizo no verbal de silencio, el chico movió los labios varias veces, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron mas por el terror hasta que el rayo plateado que salió de la varita de Draco le dio en la cabeza. _

_Harry no tuvo que preguntar que era lo que había hecho, conocía muy bien ese encantamiento, lo habían aprendido en la escuela de aurores, era un obliate, le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Draco antes de levantar el hechizo de silencio sobre Zabinni, el cual se mostraba ahora algo confuso._

_-¿Quienes participaron durante mi secuestro?- preguntó Draco unos segundos después con la misma voz fría que había usado durante todo el interrogatorio y evitando mirar a Harry. _

_-Terry fue el encargado de rastrearte y traerte, luego Pansy Parkinson y yo estuvimos a cargo de sacarte la información que tenías sobre las pociones- respondió Blaise con aire ausente. _

_-¿Admites entonces que tanto tu como Parkinson y Terry me torturaron y tuvieron encerrado durante varias horas para que les de información?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Dijiste que a Terry no lo mataron ustedes?-_

_-No fuimos ni Pansy ni yo, cuando lo dejamos estaba vivo, junto con los demás del grupo que estaban combatiéndolos-_

_-¿Sabes quien lo mató?-_

_-No-_

_Draco asintió, ya estaba hecho, no había forma de que le restauraran los recuerdos de lo pasado en esa casa ni de que Terry se había quedado solo con Draco, y por ende unir esa información para delatarlos sobre la forma en que realmente murió. _

_Hermione apareció solo segundos después con los guardias que se llevaron a Zabinni de vuelta a Azkaban, los tres caminaron en silencio rumbo a su oficina, pero entonces Harry sujetó del brazo a Draco y le pidió a Hermione que se le adelantara, ella no se opuso y los dejó solos. _

_-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste- le murmuró Harry. _

_-Lo siento, no te quise meter en eso… es solo que no puedo dejar que se enteren de lo que pasó- replicó Draco en un susurro también. _

_-Hermione no es tonta, ya debe haber sumado dos mas dos, tendremos que decirle que fue lo que pasó- _

_Draco palideció un poco mas –Déjame pensarlo ¿si?-_

_Harry le acarició una mejilla suavemente –Lo siento… que esto nos siga persiguiendo después de tanto tiempo-_

_Draco le sonrió, había dicho nos, y eso le había dado la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento –Estoy bien, en serio… solo se trataba de callar al idiota ese- aseguró Draco, aunque no muy convencido, ahora que Blaise había tocado el tema algunos recuerdos ocultos habían vuelto a asomarse en su mente. _

_-Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella- dijo Harry, pero Draco negó con la cabeza _

–_No, lo debo hacer yo solo…hablaré con ella, pronto- dijo finalmente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Draco dio una mirada a Hermione, que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo apresuradamente, su expresión mostraba que estaba molesta, incluso Ron se había acercado a ella momentos antes y ella solo había negado varias veces ante las preguntas de su novio hasta que finalmente el chico se había dado por vencido.

Miró hacia el reloj, en pocos momentos sería hora de almorzar, la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar. Sería difícil, no había hablado de eso con nadie más que con Harry, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, solo cuando recién había ocurrido todo. Además que no sabía si Hermione les perdonaría algo así, pero era necesario decirle la verdad para que entendiera por que lo habían hecho.

Miró su informe otra vez, había escrito que posiblemente la poción que habían empleado estaba defectuosa, pues el detenido se había contra decido en sus declaraciones, y lo mas aconsejable era llevar a cabo un nuevo interrogatorio, algunos días después, para evitar que el uso excesivo de poción de la verdad ayudará al prisionero a dominarla.

**--0o0o0--**

-Ron… ¿alguna vez tu y Hermione han hablado de tener niños?- preguntó Harry, se había ido con Ron a almorzar argumentando que tenía algo importante que comentarle, lo cual era en parte cierto, había querido hablar con él sobre eso unos días atrás, pero habían estado demasiado ocupados. Cuando Ron le había dicho a Hermione que almorzaría a solas con Harry, está no puso ningún reparo, diciendo que también tenía cosas que hacer, y que aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo. Harry sabía que en este momento Draco estaba con ella, y le preocupaba mucho, le estaría contando lo que había pasado, y aunque su novio le había asegurado aquella mañana que todo estaba realmente bien, Harry tenía sus dudas al respecto, temía algún tipo de recaída, que los miedos y pesadillas volvieran, por eso había querido ir con él y Hermione pero Draco se había entercado en que eso debía hacerlo solo y a regañadientes Harry había terminado aceptando.

-Pues… si, en realidad si- le respondió Ron con mirada interrogante -¿Ella te lo ha contado?-

-No, claro que no-

-Bueno, hace unas semanas el tema surgió…-

-¿Y tú que crees?-

Ron le sonrió, tenía la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando hablaba con orgullo de Hermione –A mi me gustaría tenerlos pronto-

-Vaya… Sería genial…- respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Harry se encogió de hombros –Por que creo que yo también quiero uno-

Ron le dio una mirada extraña, hasta molesta, según el parecer de Harry –Si Draco te escucha te matará… para tener un niño tendrás que estar con alguna mujer y…- empezó a explicar Ron, pero la carcajada que dio Harry lo hizo detenerse -¿Qué…?-

-¡Por Merlín, Ron, estuvimos investigando un orfanato!- le reprochó Harry conteniendo la risa –Estoy hablando de adoptar-

-Ah…- suspiró Ron con alivio, para luego sonrojarse dándose cuenta lo tonto que había sido.

**--0o0o0--**

-Draco, eso es horrible- murmuró Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ambos estaban en uno de los salones de Mansión, no había sido difícil convencer a Hermione de que lo acompañara durante la hora de almuerzo. Draco había decidido que era imposible que repitiera lo que había ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás, así que ayudándose de un pensadero que Quesnay le había prestado de muy buena gana había hecho a ver a la chica algunos pequeños trozos de lo pasado sobre su secuestro, y luego la ejecución de Terry por sus propias manos.

-Ni Harry ni yo teníamos intenciones de que esto se supiera, y si dejábamos a Blaise con sus recuerdos lo mas probable es que aquello saliera a la luz- respondió Draco con voz ausente, una ligera tristeza se había apoderado de él al recordar todo el tema y más aun al ver a su amiga llorando de esa manera. –Si el ministerio se enteraba podrían no solo juzgarme a mí, también a Harry por cómplice… y no sería justo… él me ayudó tanto cuando todo eso sucedió

Hermione se acercó a él y con cierto temor puso una mano sobre su hombro, al ver que Draco no la rechazaba se abrazó a él con fuerza –Si no lo hubieras hecho tu, lo hubiera hecho yo- dijo con voz firme mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco. –Yo no diré nada… yo los comprendo…

–Gracias- murmuró Draco aun dentro del abrazo

Hermione se separó del abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –Eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees, no tienes idea de cuanto-

Draco hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa y se apartó un poco de ella, -Debemos volver-

Hermione se secó los ojos nuevamente antes de asentir mientras veía como Draco recuperaba sus recuerdos, los volvía a poner nuevamente en su cabeza y empaquetaba el pensadero con cuidado.

**--0o0o0--**

Durante toda la tarde Draco se mantuvo en silencio, sin participar en las bromas que hacían sus amigos, festejando de ante mano que se acercaba ya el fin de semana, cerca de él, tras su propio escritorio Hermione también permanecía en silencio, con un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber hecho a su amigo recordar todo lo que seguramente había pasado, aunque había visto muy pequeñas partes no le era difícil imaginar el resto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda maldiciendo una vez mas a Terry, no había mentido cuando dijo que si Draco no lo hubiera matado ella misma lo hubiera hecho.

La mente de Draco no dejaba de vagar entre los recuerdos y pesadillas que la declaración de Blaise y el enseñarle el pensadero a Hermione le habían hecho recordar, de pronto el tiempo se había vuelto hacia atrás, y el terror que había sentido durante su encierro había salido a flote, sus manos temblaban y por momentos su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza recordando el sonido de esa puerta abriéndose para que Terry entrara, varias veces llevó su mano al hombro izquierdo, como cerciorándose de que estaba ya sano.

Harry se le acercó en mas de una oportunidad a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, y aunque Draco había asentido, Harry sabía que no era así, suspiró cansado recordando lo horrible de aquel día, la angustia de la posibilidad de perder a Draco, la forma como lo había encontrado y sus temores, las pesadillas, las lágrimas… no dejaría que todo eso se apoderada de ellos, ahora que al fin estaban juntos de nuevo no permitiría que Draco se dejara atrapar por sus recuerdos. Cuando llegó la hora de salida Harry tomó la mano de Draco, que se dejó guiar sin poner reproches ni hacer ningún comentario, a través de todo el ministerio, hasta las chimeneas para aparecer finalmente en la mansión, ya en su habitación Harry veía con preocupación como Draco iba aislándose cada vez mas, volvió a decirle cuanto lo amaba mientras poco a poco lo iba desnudando, Draco parecía en transe, no decía nada y se dejaba manipular como si se tratara de un muñeco, Harry lo metió en la bañera, que había preparado con agua caliente y algunas sales relajantes, y lo ayudó a bañarse mientras le seguía murmurando cuanto lo amaba.

-Ni una sola vez…- dijo de pronto Draco con voz ronca, sobresaltando a Harry ligeramente al romper el silencio –¿Sentiste asco de mi?-

Harry dejó caer la esponja sobre el agua y tomó a Draco de los hombros, haciéndolo girar lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos –Claro que no, mi amor, te amo, ya te lo he dicho antes, el único que merece asco y repulsión es ese… hijo de puta – finalmente Harry decidió por el insulto para nombrar a Terry.

-Pedí que me mataran…- siguió hablando Draco con voz apagada.

-Nadie te puede culpar por eso, no creo que nadie hubiera podido soportar todo lo que tú soportaste- le dijo Harry mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la frente de Draco –Fuiste muy valiente… siempre lo has sido, fuerte y valiente

-Él me tomó… y…— la voz de Draco se quebró ligeramente y no pudo continuar

—No, amor… él está muerto, y tu aquí conmigo, vivo, no le darás el placer de ver que esto te sigue afectando…— susurró Harry suavemente mientras sus dedos acariciaban una de sus mejillas.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Draco y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, mojándole toda la camisa, pero el moreno no se dio por enterado, abrazó a Draco mas fuerte mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Draco temblaba por los sollozos –Te amo… te amo- murmuró en su oído, -Todo está bien… -

Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos mas, mientras Harry masajeaba la espalda de Draco para que se calme, cuando Draco se soltó de él, sus ojos estaban aun rojos pero ya no había lágrimas.

-Tengo sueño… no quiero cenar- murmuró

-Vale- respondió Harry mientras lo ponía de pie y lo envolvía en toallas para llevarlo a la habitación, con mucha paciencia lo secó y le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, para luego recostarlo en la cama, acarició su cabello hasta que las respiraciones se hicieron mas calmadas, y finalmente se quedó dormido, luego se metió al baño y tomó una rápida ducha, siempre atento a que Draco no tuviera pesadillas, Mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama llamó a un elfo y le dijo que Draco y él no cenarían esa noche, que le dijera a Shane que todo estaba bien, que solo necesitaban descansar, luego se metió en la cama, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento ni ruido para que Draco no se despertará, pero ni bien su cabeza tocó la almohada Draco se abrazó a él. No dijo nada, podía sentir la respiración pausada de Draco sobre su pecho, lo envolvió mas con sus brazos y veló su sueño durante algunas horas mas hasta que finalmente también se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Draco se había repuesto totalmente y no daba ya muestras de tristeza, si no todo lo contrario. Aquel ataque sorpresivo de depresión, para tranquilidad de Harry y de Draco nunca mas se volvió a presentar.

Hermione no volvió a mencionar el asunto, tal como había prometido no se lo mencionó a nadie, ni actuó de manera diferente con Draco, aunque interiormente admiraba mucho mas la fortaleza de su amigo.

**--0o0o0--**

Un par de semanas después el mundo mágico parecía haberse recobrado ya por completo, casi no quedaba nada que hiciera ver que poco tiempo antes se había librado una gran guerra, las familias estaban reunidas de nuevo y los niños a salvo, aun habían cicatrices que cerrar, y amigos que llorar pero todos parecían movidos por una nueva fuerza, la fuerza que les daba el saber que pese a la terrible amenaza habían podido sobrevivir.

La noche del sábado Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo, lucía unos pantalones azules, mas ajustados de lo que normalmente usaba, pero Draco se los había dado y haciendo hincapié en que eran para esta noche, así que no le quedaba mas remedio que usarlos, la camisa celeste, con un grabado chino en uno de los lados, que según Draco decía León combinaba a la perfección, se trató de alisar el cabello un poco mas, pero se dio por vencido al tercer intento, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

-Vamos Harry, ya todos están abajo esperándonos- le dijo Draco mientras entraba a la habitación, se detuvo un segundo para apreciar lo bien que se veía Harry antes de avanzar mas rápido y abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Harry.

-Ya estoy listo- le murmuró Harry mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Eso veo… te ves demasiado bien- murmuró Draco dándole una pequeña mordida al cuello de Harry.

-mmm… ¿en serio?- preguntó Harry dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás

-Si… no sé si deba dejarte salir de casa luciendo así…- murmuró antes de dar una nueva mordida a la nuca de Harry, que soltó una risita ahogada.

-Eres tu el que luce genial cada vez que vamos, incluso a trabajar… soy yo el que no te debería dejar salir de casa- dijo Harry girándose sorpresivamente y empujando a Draco contra una de las paredes.

-¿En serio, Potter?- preguntó divertido Draco –Entonces tal vez ninguno debería salir de casa- las manos de Draco empezaron a acariciar el pecho de Harry, sintiendo la suavidad de la camisa –Y podríamos quedarnos aquí… - su lengua empezó a recorrerle el cuello suavemente –Y follar como posesos, todos los días…

-Ya hacemos eso- afirmó Harry apretando mas fuerte la cadera de Draco contra la pared, e inclinando la cabeza a un lado para darle mas acceso a Draco a su cuello

-Cierto…- concordó Draco –pero podríamos hacerlo en las tardes y en las mañanas también- dio una mordida en la mandíbula de Harry y su lengua siguió hacia la oreja –Podríamos estar haciéndolo ahora…

-Podríamos, pero… nos están esperando abajo ¿recuerdas?- murmuró entrecortadamente mientras los labios de Draco seguían lamiendo y besando toda la piel a su alcance. Una de sus manos se había metido debajo de la camisa y acariciaba suavemente el pecho.

Draco hizo un puchero y se soltó un poco de Harry –Cierto… maldita inauguración-

Harry iba a decir que a él tampoco le apetecía tanto ir al bar de Ariel y que si iba era por que Draco prácticamente lo había obligado, pero se guardo su comentario y sonrió mientras acomodaba un poco la camisa de Draco –En serio te ves muy bien – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, lamentando la "maldita inauguración", Draco lo había dejado caliente, y no era justo, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer si todos sus amigos ya estaban abajo esperando por ellos.

-También tu… - Draco le dio un último beso en los labios y lo tomó de una mano –Sé que no te agrada del todo ir…- dijo mientras aun caminaban por el pasillo –Pero en serio, te vas a divertir y te va caer bien Ariel, es un buen amigo…

-Lo sé… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano que tenía tomada.

Cuando por fin llegaron al vestíbulo ya todos estaban esperándolos

-Pero si es la parejita de moda- canturreó Fred divertido mientras le daba la mano a Harry para saludarlo.

-Lo que sea…pero ya nos vamos ¿no?- preguntó impaciente George mientras Harry terminaba de saludar a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Shane y Angelina.

Fred rodó los ojos y Draco le dio una mirada divertida mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de George –Si, Romeo, ya nos vamos-

George le sonrió en respuesta, finalmente Draco le había dado la dirección de Ariel una semana antes, a cambio del hechizo que le había mandado y que había usado en Cho. George se había pasado por el bar de Ariel un par de veces, aunque según le contó él, de manera casual. En el fondo Draco estaba algo preocupado, conocía a George, y sabía lo insistente que podía ser, pero también conocía a Ariel y no quería que ninguno saliera lastimado.

**--0o0o0--**

El bar de Ariel estaba repleto, Draco no recordaba haberlo visto tan lleno nunca, aunque claro, normalmente cuando iba no era de noche, con una sonrisa apreció que se veía mejor que antes, tomó la mano de Harry, entrelazando los dedos y guió a todo el grupo a una mesa al final, que ya tenían reservada.

Harry no pudo negar que el lugar le gustaba, era bastante oscuro y con una decoración algo _dark, _en el fondo la música sonaba suavemente, lo que hacía que uno no tuviera que gritar para hacerse escuchar, alrededor sus amigos se acomodaron y sonreían mientras comentaban algunos detalles como lámparas, luces y adornos que había sobre las paredes. George sin embargo miraba de un lado a otro mientras con una mano golpeaba la mesa a un ritmo mas acelerado que la canción que estaba sonando.

-Oh, ya compórtate ¿quieres?- le reprochó Fred mientras apartaba la mano de George de la mesa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y mientras se acercaba a Ron para comentarle algo sobre la siguiente temporada de Quiditch puso una mano sobre la pierna de Harry, esté sonrió ligeramente mientras empezaba a participar de la conversación.

Poco tiempo después, de la nada aparecieron delante de cada uno una copa larga con un líquido en varias tonalidades de rojo, todos miraron alrededor y desde la barra Ariel les sonrió y los saludó con la mano antes de seguir sirviendo, George apenas si dio un trago y se puso de pie para ir a la barra a conversar con Ariel.

-Esto esta muy bueno- dijo Fred mientras daba un largo trago a su copa.

-Yo que tu lo tomo con cuidado, es un trago creado por Ariel, y él no se hace responsable por el estado en el que quedes si te lo tomas muy rápido- explicó Draco a sus amigos mientras daba un muy pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Hermione dejó su copa inmediatamente sobre la mesa y la miró atentamente como analizándola mientras Ron daba un nuevo sorbo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry hacia Draco, se preguntó si es que su novio sabría aquella información por experiencia propia.

-En serio… - respondió Draco —Y si, lo sé por experiencia propia, una no muy agradable, debo decir— agregó, casi estaba seguro de lo que Harry estaba pensando en ese momento, su mano acarició la pierna del moreno de manera mas insinuante y fue subiendo un poco mas —Así que espero no tener que cargarte a casa esta noche, como si fueras una novia, cariño— agregó en tono meloso,

Harry soltó una carcajada, al igual que sus amigos —No, claro que no…

Estuvieron conversando y riendo acerca de los nuevos matrimonios que se acercaban, Ron y Shane, junto a Draco molestaban a Neville, dándole ideas estrambóticas y tontas acerca de que hacer para su despedida de soltero, la cual Draco quería organizar, aunque Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso -No te preocupes, pelirroja, te lo dejaré en el altar a la hora adecuada- aseguró Draco con un guiño de ojo hacia la chica que solo negó y sonrió, para luego mirar a su novio –La que te espera, querido…- todos estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente, y pasaron un buen rato entre bromas, hablando también de las novedades de la semana y para tortura de Hermione, también de quiditch, de acuerdo a la advertencia de Draco ninguno había llegado a la mitad de su copa cuando finalmente Ariel, junto a George, que no se había despegado de la barra en ningún momento, se acercaron a la mesa.

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa entusiasta, Draco mientras se ponía en pie, Harry sintió aquel pinchazo de celos en el pecho al ver la alegría de Draco, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo pues Draco tiró de su mano y lo jaló delante de Ariel -Te ha quedado perfecto- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, aun sin soltar la mano de Harry –Felicidades- dijo ya apartándose del hombre.

-Felicidades a ti- sonrió Ariel hacia Harry, que solo frunció el ceño ligeramente, –Hola, Harry-

-Hola- Saludó Harry extendiendo una mano hacia Ariel, que la apretó aun sonriendo, Harry tuvo que admitir que parecía sinceramente feliz, durante las últimas semanas había estado aun algo confundido por aquel amigo de Draco, uno que al parecer había sido muy cercano, una especie de confidente, y sabía que Draco no sentía por él nada mas que eso, pero no podía estar seguro de lo que aquel hombre podía sentir realmente por _su_ Draco, aunque aquella sonrisa sincera despejó casi todas sus dudas.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- le preguntó Ariel a Draco, y por la mirada cómplice que ambos se daban, Harry intuyó que no se refería a la vida en general.

-Perfecto…- admitió Draco y luego bajó un poco mas el tono de la voz, acercándose a Ariel –Tenías tanta razón…

Ariel dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Draco, -Lo sabía- dijo con voz confiada y Draco puso los ojos en blanco, George carraspeó ligeramente y se paró a un lado de Ariel, -Te presentaré al resto- dijo jalándolo de un brazo y Draco casi suelta una carcajada, por la escena, Harry lo pegó mas a su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de llevarlo a sus sitios en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, espero que vuelvan algún día- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa, finalmente, luego de las presentaciones había hecho aparecer una silla mas y se había sentado junto a George y Fred.

-Si, esta muy lindo, es una lástima que Draco no nos haya traído antes- acusó Luna hacia Draco.

-Pero veo que no han tomado mucho… ¿No les gusta el trago?- preguntó Ariel.

Todos miraron a Draco y este sonrió –Oh, les advertiste- murmuró divertido Ariel, recordando una de las primeras veces que Draco había ido al bar y se había emborrachado en cuestión de minutos, era uno de aquellos días en que Draco solía ponerse demasiado triste.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió –Luego tendría que cargarlos a todos para llevarlos a casa-

Harry tuvo que reconocer que Ariel era una persona mucho mas agradable de lo que creía, tenía ese tipo de humor negro, como Draco, era caballeroso con las chicas y podía hablar de cualquier cosa, a su lado George lo miraba cada vez mas emocionado, y Harry se preguntó si, tal como creía Draco, solo se trataba de que le gustaba Ariel, o si realmente se estaba enamorando…

Unas horas mas tarde, Harry y Draco aparecían en el vestíbulo de la mansión, ligeramente achispados por las bebidas, y sonriendo felices, apenas y pudieron llegar a su habitación, deteniéndose en el camino para besarse y tocarse.

**--0o0o0--**

George permanecía sentado en la barra, con una botella de cerveza casi intacta delante, mirando con atención como alrededor los mozos terminaban de levantar sillas y mesas mientras Ariel permanecía detrás de la caja, con el ceño fruncido y agitando su varita varias veces, hasta que finalmente hizo un ligero asentimiento y sonrió complacido.

Ariel levantó la vista y encontró a George aun en la barra, se preguntó si es que estaba demasiado ebrio, o si solo lo estaría esperando, y aunque se le hacía bastante guapo y le había simpatizado mucho con él durante las visitas anteriores debía recordar que se trataba de un amigo de Draco, no quería traerle problemas, caminó con pasos lentos hacia él, George levantó la vista y le sonrió, -Hola, Ariel…

-George… ¿No deberías haber ido con tus amigos?- preguntó amablemente, sentándose a su lado.

-Te estaba esperando… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- preguntó

-¿Desayunar?

-Supongo que debes desayunar… ya amaneció y cuando amanece por lo general uno desayuna…

Ariel soltó una pequeña carcajada –Si, supongo que por lo general uno lo hace, solo que no tengo una rutina nada normal… en realidad ahora iré a dormir.

-Oh…- George le dio una mirada interrogante.

-Solo, por supuesto- agregó Ariel, tratando de evitar malos entendidos.

-Claro… ¿Y entonces a que hora desayunas?- preguntó George con el ceño fruncido

-Pues…- Ariel le dio una mirada a su reloj, -Son casi las 7, así que supongo que como a las 2 de la tarde aunque puede ser un poco más, hoy estoy realmente cansado…

George soltó una carcajada –Eso es almuerzo

-No, es desayuno, por que es la primera comida del día— corrigió Ariel

-Entonces… ¿Puedo desayunar contigo?- preguntó George

-Ya te expliqué…

-A las dos de la tarde, por supuesto- afirmó George –Es mas no desayunaré para que también sea mi primera comida del día- prometió levantando una mano y sonriendo.

Ariel no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque negó con la cabeza suavemente –No creo que sea buena idea

-Solo es un desayuno- insistió George, y Ariel dio un pequeño bostezo –Anda… ve a descansar y te veo como a las 2

Ariel le dio una mirada evaluadora, lo cierto era que estaba demasiado cansado ya como para mantener una discusión con ese chico, simplemente hizo un ligero asentimiento, después de todo solo era un simple desayuno.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos del ministerio, regresaba de una pequeña intervención que habían echo a un laboratorio de poca monta de pociones ilegales, una sombra a un lado de uno de los pasillos le llamó la atención, se detuvo para ver que se trataba de Cho, en cuanto la chica notó la cercanía del rubio dio un suspiro y caminó hacia él

—Chicos, adelántense ustedes, ya los alcanzo— dijo hacia Daniel y Jacke, el auror nuevo que estaba reemplazando a Susan, que finalmente había decidido retirarse del área de aurores.

Daniel dio una mirada hacia Cho y luego a Draco —Vale, mientras no le salga una nueva cola— murmuró sonriendo y alejándose por el pasillo junto a Jacke que le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Malfoy— saludó fríamente Cho.

—Chang— replicó con burla Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en la pared.

Cho resopló y lo miró con rabia durante unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza. —Ok, tu ganas, no molestaré ni me acercaré ni hablaré mas con Harry, si es que me quitas… bueno tú sabes de que hablo—

Se veía bastante sonrojada e incomoda por la situación, Draco sabía que la chica había estado buscando por todos lados la forma de quitarse la cola de pato que Draco le había dado unas semanas atrás, y sabía que no había conseguido lograrlo, sobre todo por que el contra hechizo solo lo tenían los gemelos y él. —No sé de que me estas hablando, Chang— respondió Draco, aunque ella le prometiera eso él no se arriesgaría a admitir que "el problema" de la chica era su culpa.

—Malfoy… ¿que mas quieres? Ya te dije lo que querías— dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No te acercaras mas a Harry? Vamos Chang, eso no me preocupa, después de todo él no quiere nada contigo—

Cho pensó en replicar, pero se cayó el comentario sobre la pasada infidelidad de Harry, después de sopesar las cosas había decidido que podía conseguir alguien mejor que Harry, siempre y cuando Draco le quitara aquella horrible cola de pato. —Lo sé— dijo con voz inocente —Yo no estoy detrás de él—

—Me alegra— dijo Draco mientras descruzaba los brazos y se alejaba del pasillo.

—¡Malfoy!— gritó Cho detrás de Draco —Tienes que quitármela…—

—No sé de que hablas— dijo Draco con burla, mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo y agitaba la mano suavemente, susurrando luego el contra hechizo.

—Pero…— empezó a protestar Cho cuando sintió como un suave calor recorría su espalda y llegaba hasta la altura donde tenía la cola, dio un chillido y llevó una mano hacia la zona, comprobando con alegría que la cola había desaparecido.

—Siempre tan escandalosa— murmuró Draco para sí mismo mientras seguía avanzando por los pasillos con una sonrisa, sabiendo que por fin se había librado de Cho, y no es que no confiara en Harry, pero estaba ya harto de que ella estuviera rondando como ave de rapiña esperando la menor oportunidad como para lanzarse sobre su novio.

**--0o0o0--**

-Oh joder!- gimió Harry suavemente mientras Draco se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre su erección, ambos se quedaron quietos, respirando entrecortadamente, Harry apretó mas fuerte las caderas de Draco, que estaba sentado sobre él, sonrojado y sudando.

-Merlín… Harry- gimió Draco mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la frente de Harry.

Harry sentía la respiración agitada de Draco golpeando contra sus labios, las manos de Draco presionaban sus hombros, alzó un poco mas el rostro para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con fuerza, Draco empezó a moverse suavemente sobre él, entrando y saliendo, mientras sus labios mordían y reclamaban su boca.

Las manos de Harry apretaron mas fuerte y lo ayudaron a subir y bajar mas rápido aun, Draco se separó del beso y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, una de sus manos soltó el hombro de Harry y empezó a acariciarse y masturbarse, casi al mismo ritmo que Harry le imponía.

-Harry… amor… - murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Eres tan…- dijo entrecortadamente Harry –tan perfecto-

-Oh… Harry… - gimió Draco mientras su mano aceleraba las caricias, sintió como una de las manos de Harry soltaba su cadera y tomaba la que Draco estaba usando y lo ayudaba a acariciarse.

-Draco… ahora- casi gritó Harry mientras sentía como todo el placer se disparaba desde su entrepierna al resto de su cuerpo.

La espalda de Draco se arqueó –Si… Oh Harry…si- gimió Draco mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer del orgasmo.

Ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente, pesé a estar ya en invierno la habitación se sentía caliente, las manos de Harry acariciaban la espalda de Draco mientras este se adormilaba en los brazos de Harry.

-Es domingo- dijo de pronto Harry.

-Lo sé, ya me aprendí los días de la semana- le contestó Draco con sarcasmo, que Harry sabía, distaba de ser ofensivo.

-Quiero ir a desayunar fuera-

-¿Fuera?- preguntó Draco levantando el rostro.

-Si, fuera… dar una vuelta en… en mi camioneta-

-Tu camioneta- repitió Draco mientras se dejaba caer a un lado.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… no se si sigue allí o si…- empezó a hablar Harry a la vez que se abrazaba al cuerpo de Draco.

-Debe estar en el estacionamiento del edificio… no la he ido a ver en todo este tiempo- confesó Draco mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Harry.

-Vamos, ¿Qué dices…?- dijo Harry mientras empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del rubio –¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?-

-mmm…- gimió suavemente Draco mientras pegaba mas su espalda al pecho de Harry –Si sigues así no te dejaré salir siquiera de esta cama-

Harry río –Eres un vicioso imparable-

-Ya, eso no parecía molestarte hace un rato- le dijo Draco mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo. –Ni anoche

**--0o0o0--**

Harry encontró su camioneta tal como la había dejado casi tres años atrás, los hechizos de seguridad y de conservación que le había puesto funcionaban a la perfección, pues la pudo poner en marcha inmediatamente, a su lado Draco empezó a revisar el pequeño compartimiento donde guardaban los cd´s, encontró uno antiguo de LINKIN PARK, y lo puso a sonar mientras se dedicaba a mirar con cierto temor el camino, definitivamente no le gustaba esa forma de transporte, pero si a Harry le gustaba, no le quedaba de otra que acostumbrarse nuevamente.

Harry miraba atentamente, ya habían salido a la carretera y buscaba una pequeña entrada, recordaba haber ido con Draco a aquel pueblo antes, y esperaba que el sitio fuera el adecuado para la conversación que pensaba mantener con Draco.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en vender el departamento?- preguntó Draco de pronto.

-No… no lo había pensado… ¿tu quieres venderlo?-

Draco se encogió de hombros –No lo sé… no me gustaría deshacerme de él, después de todo es lo primero que compramos tu y yo juntos-

-Si, me daría nostalgia, después de todo lo que me costó convencerte de comprarlo- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Pues si usas ese método con todos los clientes estoy seguro que convencerías a muchos, mi amor- le replicó Draco mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna de Harry.

-¡Draco! Que estoy manejando- le reprochó divertido Harry. En el fondo se sentía muy nervioso, era la primera vez en tantos años que conducía, y eso, agregado a lo que tenía en mente, lo tenían a sobre salto.

-Vale, vale- respondió Draco riendo –Podemos alquilarlo, así nos reportaría alguna ganancia, en lugar de estar pagando los impuestos por un sitio que ni siquiera es habitado-

-Y habló el "rey de los negocios"- dijo Harry con burla

-Si, ese soy yo-

-Aquí es- dijo Harry mientras estacionaba el vehículo frente a una pequeña posada, que Draco recordaba, tenía una decoración bastante hogareña y cálida.

-Oh, este sitio me encanta- dijo el rubio mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

-A mi también- dijo Harry a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano y entraban al lugar, se veía tal como Harry recordaba, pronto una mujer amable y sonriente les dio la carta y pidieron la comida. Harry sentía su corazón agitarse por los nervios mientras empezaba a abrir el pequeño morral en el que había traído todos los papeles que le habían dado en el orfanato y los que había conseguido después, había vuelto con Draco en varias oportunidades mas, llevando regalos para Dorian, e incluso en la última vez lo habían visto de lejos, estaba ya decidido, solo quedaba hablar con Draco y ver su opinión al respecto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado Draco

-No…-

En ese momento la mujer volvió y empezó a dejar los platos sobre la mesa, Draco le daba una mirada impaciente para que se apurara, mientras Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, recordando todo lo que había pensado decirle a Draco, ni bien la mujer se alejó Draco lo volvió a interrogar.

-Vamos Harry, ¿que es?-

-Yo… verás Draco- dijo mientras sus manos por fin lograron deshacer el broche del morral –He estado pensando…-

Draco arqueó una ceja aguantándose el comentario

-¡Es en serio!- recriminó Harry

-¡Pero yo no he dicho nada!- se defendió Draco.

-Ya, pero bien que lo pensaste… - dijo Harry mientras levantaba los papeles y los ponía sobre la mesa tomó una bocanada de aire y vio a Draco a los ojos, se veía nervioso e impaciente. –La otra vez, cuando fuimos al orfanato la primera vez, tu dijiste que tal vez si querías…-

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Draco acercándose mas al moreno y tomando los papeles que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Me gustaría poder tener un niño en casa, a Dorian para ser mas específicos… y aunque no hemos hablado con él después de lo que pasó, siento que es alguien especial… alguien a quien podemos educar y cuidar… Como a un hijo- declaró Harry, tal como había planeado desde varios días atrás.

-Harry…- murmuró Draco mientras veía los papeles, en requisitos de los padres y en varios de los folletos, Harry había hecho marcas y notas, se notaba que no era algo que le había nacido de la noche a la mañana, incluso habían folletos de guarderías, mágicas y muggles, anotaciones sobre cuales quedaban mas cerca del trabajo o de la mansión.

-Yo sé que en realidad no hace mucho que estamos juntos de nuevo y que es una responsabilidad muy grande…- siguió argumentando Harry mientras miraba con preocupación a Draco que solo se dedicaba a leer los papeles con una extraña expresión en el rostro. –Pero creo que estamos listos para avanzar un poco mas en nuestra relación, para formar una familia-

-¿Hace cuanto que estas pensando en esto?- preguntó Draco mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa

-Desde que fuimos al orfanato por primera vez… yo entiendo que no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera y que tienes que pensarlo…-

-¿Pensarlo?- preguntó Draco mientras tomaba las manos de Harry.

-¿no?-

-No, claro que no…- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry agachó la cabeza, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, había pensado que tal vez le pediría tiempo para analizarlo, como todo lo que hacía, y que tal vez costaría, pero que al final lo convencería -Entiendo…-

Draco frunció el ceño y le dio un suave golpe en las manos, Harry levantó la vista nuevamente –Tonto… no tengo que pensarlo, yo también creo que podemos hacerlo-

-Oh…- suspiró Harry y sonrió devolviendo el golpe sobre las manos de Draco – ¡Pues debiste ser mas claro en tu respuesta!-

Draco rió –Si, tal vez… o tu debiste entenderla correctamente-

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con reproche y luego sonrió -¡Será genial...! es decir, ¿en serio lo haremos?- preguntó mirando hacia Draco, como si aun no pudiera creer que hubiera sido tan simple convencerlo.

Draco sonrió –Si, en serio…

**--0o0o0--**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer… y muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegran la semana :-) en serio, chicos, sigan comentando!!_

_Y recuerden, estamos ya cada vez mas cerca del final…!_

_Un abrazo y como siempre, espero que la semana sea fantástica._

_No olviden pasar por mi livejournal… es mi nuevo pasatiempo!!_

_Pao_


	19. Chapter 19: FAMILIA

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON **

**CAPITULO 19:**

"**FAMILIA"**

Ariel nunca antes había pisado el ministerio de magia, no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, además que siempre le pareció demasiado tramite, pero esta tarde aquello le importó poco, y después de registrar su varita y dejarse revisar para constatar que no portaba ningún objeto peligroso ni de magia oscura le indicaron el camino de los ascensores, subió en uno de ellos, junto con mucha mas gente, que hablaba ruidosamente, y pergaminos que se quedaban suspendidos sobre su cabeza y salían y entraban disparados en cada piso, hasta que por fin la voz del ascensor le indicó que estaba en la planta 7, en la planta del departamento de aurores.

Caminó con pasos decididos por el largo pasillo, deteniéndose a leer cada una de las placas de las puertas, buscando la que dijera

"UNIDAD DE PROTECCIÓN DE MUGGLES Y LUCHA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS" que era donde, según le había dicho Draco varias veces, trabajaba. Al fin la encontró al final del pasillo, empujó las puertas, se trataba de una gran sala, con 6 escritorios colocados uno a gran distancia del otro, en las paredes había algunas imágenes de equipos de Quiditch, y un gran mapa de Inglaterra, con pequeñas luces en el fondo.

—¿Ariel?— Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo —¡Hola!

—Hola Ariel, que sorpresa— sonrió Hermione alcanzándolo también.

—Hola— saludó amablemente, haciendo una ligera inclinación hacia ambos —Estoy buscando a Draco…

—Tuvo que salir con Harry a que les hagan una entrevista en el orfanato, pero ya no deben tardar en volver— informó Hermione.

—¿Yo lo puedo esperar aquí?—

—Claro… ven— dijo Ron mientras lo guiaba hasta su propio escritorio y le señalaba una silla para que se sentara

—¿Y como va todo?— preguntó Hermione que se había apoyado sobre el escritorio de Ron, con los brazos cruzados

—Bien… creo yo— afirmó el hombre

—George dice que tu bar va muy bien… que ha ido varias veces mas y siempre esta lleno— comentó Ron

—Si…— De pronto Ariel cayó en cuenta de lo que Hermione le había dicho antes —¿Orfanato? ¿Ha pasado algo en el orfanato?

—¿Qué?… ¡No, claro que no!— se apresuró a aclarar Hermione, —Pensé que lo sabrías…

—¿Qué?

—Pues…— Pero Hermione no pudo continuar su explicación

—¿Ariel?— preguntó Draco ni bien lo vio al entrar a la sala, bastante extrañado por su presencia.

—¡Allí estas!— exclamó Ariel poniéndose de pie —Tu y yo debemos hablar

—Eh… claro— respondió Draco desconcertado.

—Lo siento, hola Harry, no te había visto— dijo Ariel mientras le daba la mano a Harry, que había entrado detrás de Draco, y lo miraba extrañado por la forma en que el hombre buscaba a Draco. —Lo siento, pero me urge hablar con Draco…

Draco arqueó una ceja medio fastidiado ¿Desde cuando para hablar con él tenían que pedirle permiso a Harry? —¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó hacia Ariel.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?— preguntó Ariel.

—En la cafetería podrían estar tranquilos—comentó Harry hacia Draco, no que conociera mucho a Ariel, pero no se veía muy bien, y si lo que necesitaba era hablar con Draco, pues que remedio…

—Bien… volveré pronto— dijo Draco hacia Harry y le indicó a Ariel que lo siguiera.

—Un gusto verlos a todos— murmuró apenas Ariel antes de seguir a Draco por las escaleras, hacia la tercera planta, en donde se había instalado la nueva cafetería.

Durante todo el camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que por fin se acomodaron en una de las mesas del fondo, casi aislados del resto de la cafetería, cada uno con una taza de café en la mano.

—Ariel…— murmuró Draco, apresurándolo a hablar, pues llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio

—¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me lo pediría?— preguntó Ariel con voz agitada.

—No sé de que estas hablando…— contestó Draco notando como su amigo estaba cada vez mas nervioso, casi como se ponía en uno de aquellos días en que extrañaba demasiado a Armand, en que el sentimiento de culpa podía mas con él y, aunque sabía que el tipo de relación que tenían había cambiado, recién se dio cuenta que hacía mas de tres meses que no lo veía así, y normalmente aquellas "crisis" aparecían, al menos una vez al mes, dos si es que era invierno, y muchas mas si se acercaba el aniversario de muerte de Armand. Posó una mano sobre la de Ariel y la apretó suavemente —Vamos, Ariel, ¿Qué te esta pasando?

Ariel suspiró profundamente y miró directamente a los ojos de Draco —George… él me ha pedido que me mude con él…

—¿Qué…?— preguntó Draco extrañado, George ya no había comentado mas nada acerca de Ariel, y Ariel tampoco había dicho nada al respecto, Draco había creído que finalmente no había pasado nada entre ellos,

—O que él se mude conmigo, lo que se me acomode mejor… así lo dijo— continuó Ariel, ignorando la pregunta, Draco notó como las manos de Ariel temblaban ligeramente.

—No tenía ni idea…— Draco le dio una mirada más a Ariel —Ni siquiera me había comentado que había pasado algo entre ustedes… ni tu tampoco…— acusó.

—No quería que te enfadaras, me dijiste que era tu amigo, y que no querías arruinar esa amistad, pero…— Ariel suspiró y pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente —Es que él fue tan insistente… y me gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con él… es muy gracioso, siempre consigue hacerme reír…

—Si, lo sé, tienen una tienda de bromas— bufó Draco, aun fastidiado por que Ariel no le había contado nada al respecto, pese a que eran amigos —¿No quieres mudarte con él?

—No lo sé…— Ariel le dio un trago a su taza de café —Me siento demasiado culpable… asustado…

—¡Hey!— dijo Draco mientras una de sus manos le hacían levantar el rostro para verlo a los ojos —No te tienes que sentir culpable…

Ariel negó suavemente —No puedo… estoy traicionando a Armand… y tengo tanto temor de lastimar a George…

Draco sonrió condescendientemente —Ariel… es increíble que tu, que eres tan bueno en dar consejos a los demás, no puedas aconsejarte a ti mismo, Armand no estaría feliz de verte triste, o solo… has llorado por él demasiados años... ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que dejes el pasado atrás…? ¿De que te des una nueva oportunidad?

—Suena como los consejos que yo te daba— sonrió Ariel tristemente

—Si…— sonrió Draco también —Quien lo diría… pero yo te hice caso, y ya ves, todo salió bien, ¿Por qué no puede ser igual para ti?

—Es diferente… Armand…

—No… no lo es— interrumpió Draco —¿Tu quieres… aunque sea un poquito a George?

Ariel desvió la mirada, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a eso… ¿Si lo quería? No sentía el mismo cariño que sentía por Draco, o el que se sentía por un amigo, como había creído al principio, con George era diferente, sentía por George cosas que había pensado no sentiría nunca mas… y aquello asustaba, y demasiado para alguien que no se había permitido sentir en tanto tiempo, casi estaba sorprendido de que su corazón tuviera aun la capacidad de albergar aquellos sentimientos hacia alguna otra persona que no fuera Armand —Cuando George y yo estamos juntos ya no pienso en él… ya no siento la necesidad de creer que es con él con el que estoy— confesó en un murmullo culpable —Yo le prometí a Armand amarlo toda la vida y lo defraudé y lo alejé de mi…— su voz se quebró ligeramente —Cuando él … cuando él murió por mi culpa…

—Te lo he dicho cientos de veces… no fue por tu culpa— corrigió Draco

—Yo lo lastimé tanto… lo alejé de mi y él nunca se pudo recuperar… no quiero dañar a nadie mas, nunca mas

—Y no lo harás…— habló Draco con voz suave —¿Le has contado a George lo que pasó con Armand?

—No…

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, explicarle que te asusta… pedirle más tiempo…

—No… si le cuento lo de Armand, todo lo que le hice… entonces él se alejará— replicó Ariel.

—Entonces no valía la pena…— respondió rápidamente Draco —Si él no lo comprende, entonces no es la persona que necesitas a tu lado

Ariel cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. —Creo…— dio un suspiro profundo —Creo que si le quiero…

—Vamos Ariel, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya con esto?

—Cuatro meses…

Draco arqueó una ceja —¿Cuatro meses?— recordó que había visto a Ariel varias veces después de la inauguración, y muchas mas George, y nunca le habían hecho ni la mas mínima referencia a que algo estuviera pasando entre ellos —Bien… es muy poco tiempo… pero creo que lo primero que debes hacer es contarle todo a George— Draco levantó una mano pidiendo a Ariel, que ya habría la boca para contestar, que siguiera escuchando —Yo siempre he escuchado tus consejos, así que ahora es tu turno— reprochó y Ariel solo asintió en silencio —Y conozco a George, si te ha pedido eso es por que esta definitivamente enamorado de ti…— Ariel le dio una mirada preocupada —Si, lo debe estar— ratificó Draco —Y entenderá tu resistencia a algo mas formal… pero no se alejará

—¿Y que si quiero que se aleje? ¿Qué si no quiero terminar de enamorarme de él?— preguntó Ariel con voz desafiante.

Draco sonrió —Ya es tarde para eso… estas enamorado de él

Ariel suspiró sonoramente y desvió la mirada, entreteniéndose en las demás mesas de la cafetería por un momento antes de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre ambas manos —Enamorado ¿eh?

Draco asintió —Si, lo estás… no estarías así si no fuera cierto

—Joder…

—Vamos, ya no te hagas el difícil, tienes allí la oportunidad, una vez me dijiste que si desperdicias una oportunidad te pasaras el resto de la vida preguntándote "que hubiera pasado si…"

Ariel puso los ojos en blanco —Ya… yo y mis consejos

—Consejos que deberías aplicar a ti mismo— reprochó Draco cruzándose de brazos —Esta noche vas y buscas a George y le cuentas todo…

—¿Y si aun insiste en mudarse?

—Oh, claro que lo hará… Nada de lo que digas lo apartará, después de todo tu tal vez te equivocaste, pero definitivamente no empujaste a Armand a que se volviera un adicto o que terminara de esa manera— Draco apuntó con el dedo índice al rostro de Ariel —No, no lo hiciste y punto… deberías ya superarlo…— Draco se lamentó no haber puesto mas de su parte para que Ariel superara aquella parte de su vida antes —George no te presionará…— dijo en un suspiro.

Ariel se quedó en silencio un instante y luego hizo un ligero asentimiento, Draco sonrió en respuesta, sabiendo que tal vez iban ya por buen camino, dio un sorbo mas a su taza de café, mas relajado ahora. Entonces Ariel recordó otra vez lo que había dicho Hermione —¿Draco?

—mmm

—¿Qué hacían tu y Harry en el orfanato esta tarde?

—Oh— Draco sonrió y Ariel tuvo que reconocer que solo lo había visto sonreír así después de verlo junto a Harry, había un brillo en sus ojos… Uno que al parecer había permanecido ausente durante el tiempo en que Harry estaba de viaje ¡y Merlín que gusto daba verlo sonreír tan feliz! —Pues… Harry y yo vamos a adoptar a un niño

**--0o0o0--**

—¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?— preguntó Ron algo confundido mirando la puerta por donde Ariel y Draco acababan de desaparecer.

—Se veía preocupado…— comentó Hermione a su lado, y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo les fue en el orfanato?— preguntó Ron hacia Harry, cuya expresión cambió totalmente, sonrió hacia sus amigos

—Pues nos han dicho que el domingo podemos ir a visitarlo durante una hora en la tarde…

—¡Genial!— dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Harry —Eso quiere decir que van por buen camino

—Quieren ver si congeniamos bien con él… Si somos compatibles

— informó Harry, aun no quería hacerse ilusiones, aun estaban a mitad del camino y era muy pronto para festejarlo.

**--0o0o0--**

George dio una mirada cansada a la multitud que se agolpaba para pagar la mercancía que llevaba entre las manos

—Señor Weasley, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó a su lado Johana, la cajera de turno para aquella tarde, que ahora miraba a su jefe preocupada, pues parecía completamente ausente y había estado obviando sus preguntas acerca de los descuentos demasiado rato

—¿Eh?— Preguntó George parpadeando hacia la chica y mirándola como si recién notará su presencia —Lo siento, dime…

—Preguntaba si es que la oferta de promoción también incluía los caramelos para provocar eructos

—Si, también puedes incluirlos en la promoción— respondió algo fastidiado, al momento que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba una vez mas, instintivamente George levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y su corazón dio un rápido latido al ver a Ariel, mirando a todos lados, supuso que buscándolo a él, su mente no pudo dejar de recordar lo que había pasado aquella mañana…

_**Flash Back**_

_George dio un par de besos mas en el hombro de Ariel antes de dejarse caer a un lado, automáticamente Ariel rodó un poco y se abrazó a él, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar la larga y oscura cabellera, pensando si sería el momento correcto para decir lo que quería decir._

—_Ariel…_

_Ariel emitió un pequeño gruñido, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, pero las manos de George detuvieron sus caricias y le levantó el rostro un poco, obligándolo a mirarle, inmediatamente George pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Ariel se tensaba —¿Qué es lo que pasa?— le preguntó Ariel con voz preocupada_

—_Yo…— George tomó un poco de aire y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de continuar hablando —Quisiera que te mudaras conmigo…— Ariel se sentó cual resorte sobre la cama mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos —O, si es que es mas cómodo para ti, por lo del bar, yo me mudaría contigo…— siguió explicando George, cada vez mas preocupado por las reacciones del hombre, que ahora se alejaba poco a poco de él, hasta ponerse en pie —Yo colaboraré con los gastos… y te puedo ayudar a cerrar…_

—_No…— murmuró apenas Ariel poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos lados buscando algo con que cubrirse _

—_Ariel, yo estoy enamorado de ti y siento…— continuó hablando George poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a Ariel_

—_¡No!— Gritó Ariel, haciendo que George se detuviera en su sitio, mientras al fin encontraba los pantalones y se los ponía a la carrera —No digas eso… no lo hagas_

—_Pero…— George frunció el ceño molesto — Pensé que esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo especial… ¿Acaso esto solo ha sido diversión para ti?— reclamó molesto mientras Ariel cogía la túnica oscura y sacaba la varita del interior —¿No sientes nada por mi?_

_Ariel le dio una mirada mas y luego simplemente desapareció de allí, dejando a un George molesto y confundido._

_**Fin del Flash back **_

Era la primera vez que Ariel entraba a aquella tienda, George le había dicho ya muchas veces que fuera, pero se había negado, tratando de no familiarizarse demasiado con el chico o su entorno, pero aun así todo había sido en vano, finalmente si se había enamorado de él, miró algo interesado la gran cantidad de objetos y dulces con los que se podía bromear e hizo una nota mental de revisar cada cosa que George le diera en el futuro, claro si es que existía algún futuro para ellos, después de cómo se había comportado esa mañana, sería algo difícil.

—¿A que has venido?— preguntó una voz a su lado, y Ariel se giró rápidamente para ver a George, durante los cuatro meses en que se habían visto nunca lo había visto enfadado, ni una sola vez, y esta mañana sus ojos reflejaban todo el enojo que sentía, volvió a preguntarse si realmente existiría un futuro para ellos, o si había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

—Hola…— murmuró suavemente.

—¿A que has venido?— preguntó una vez mas George cruzándose de brazos

—A hablar contigo

—¿Ahora si quieres hablar? ¿No te desaparecerás como esta mañana?— reclamó George con los dientes apretados, Ariel entendió que el chico estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para no gritarle y se alegró de que así fuera, no necesitaba que le griten precisamente en ese momento.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana… yo…— Ariel dio una mirada alrededor, aunque la tienda era bastante grande había demasiado gente cerca —¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

George suspiró fastidiado y miró alrededor un momento, justo como para ver a Fred apareciendo detrás del mostrador —Ven…— dijo finalmente guiando a Ariel a través de la tienda, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que abrió y sostuvo abierta indicándole a Ariel que entrara mientras le pedía a Fred que no los interrumpieran.

La pequeña oficina constaba de dos escritorios, bastante cargados de pergaminos y objetos extraños que Ariel no se animó a examinar con atención, las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías en movimiento de la familia de George, dedujo por el color de sus cabellos, de algunos amigos, incluso encontró un par de fotos donde aparecía Draco. —Te escucho— dijo la voz de George tras él, sorprendiéndolo.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó esta mañana— dijo rápidamente Ariel encarando a George

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho— George se apoyó sobre uno de los escritorios y Ariel estuvo tentado a pedirle que se levante antes de hacer caer un gran grupo de pergaminos apilados precariamente —Demonios, era tu propia casa, Ariel, y aun así te largaste y me dejaste solo…

—Cuando…— Ariel tomó una bocanada mas de aire —Cuando dijiste que querías que nos mudemos juntos, que estabas enamorado de mi yo… me asusté y no supe que hacer…

—¿Te asustaste?— preguntó George en un susurro arqueando una ceja —¿Y ahora sigues asustado?

—Si— admitió Ariel —Pero ahora sé también que te quiero y…— Ariel dio un paso mas hacia George y apoyó sus manos en los brazos que aun permanecían cruzados, aunque la postura del chico se había relajado bastante después de decirle que lo quería —Hay algo que debo contarte antes de que decidas si aun deseas tener algún tipo de relación conmigo…

George se soltó del agarre de Ariel solo un instante antes de abrazarse a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y pasando las manos por la cintura, pegándose bastante a él —Te escucho— murmuró apenas, sentía como la respiración de Ariel se hacía mas agitada al momento que empezó su relato.

**--0o0o0--**

—Él siempre se ha sentido culpable por todo lo que pasó… empezaron a consumir juntos… luego todo se volvió demasiado violento entre ambos… tuvieron muchísimos problemas…. Cuando Ariel se dio cuenta de lo que hacía quiso cambiar, quiso que ambos cambiaran, pero Armand no colaboraba, aun seguía consumiendo, a escondidas… y volvían a tener las peleas tan violentas, una vez Ariel fue a dar al hospital por los golpes... fue entonces que Ariel se alejó de él, lo echó de su lado, Armand iba siempre drogado a verlo y él simplemente lo botaba, y trataba mal… cree que si no se hubiera portado de esa manera con él, si no lo hubiera abandonado tal vez no habría muerto… pero él lo hizo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar… nunca imaginó que ocurriría todo lo contrario.

—Es una muy triste historia— dijo Harry antes de dar un sorbo mas a su copa de vino, aquella noche Shane tenía planes con Luna, así que habían aprovechado para cenar en su habitación, y Draco le relataba a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con Ariel y la razón por la que lo había ido a buscar.

—Lo es…—

—Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Demasiado— suspiró Draco apartando el plato un poco —Pero ahora todo estará bien… sus miedos son tontos y estoy seguro que George lo comprenderá…

Harry sonrió hacia Draco —Así que George y Ariel ¿eh?— dando por sentado que George no alejaría a Ariel de su lado por una cosa como esa.

**--0o0o0--**

_Tres meses después _

—¡Draco… si sigues así creerán que eres un impaciente!— recriminó Hermione mientras lo jalaba de un brazo y lo sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala de espera, ya había hecho eso antes y solo conseguía que Draco se quedara sentado un par de minutos cuanto mucho, antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—No entiendo por que lo entrevistan solo a él, es decir… somos dos los que cuidaremos de Dorian ¿verdad?— preguntó Draco una vez mas, mientras Ron rodaba los ojos detrás de su revista.

—Luego de él seguirás tú— le recordó Ron.

—Lo sé— casi lloriqueó Draco mientras escondía el rostro entre las manos, recordándose que después de todo él era un Malfoy y los ataques de pánico y ansiedad que estaba teniendo distaban mucho del comportamiento que se esperaba de él, tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse y volteó hacia Shane. —¿Tu no dirás nada?—

Shane le dio una mirada divertida —No, así me estoy entreteniendo bastante

Draco le dio una mirada asesina —¡Vaya hermano!

—Oh vamos, es tonto que estés preocupado por esto, Hermione y yo revisamos con total minuciosidad la solicitud y todo lo que presentaron, cumplen con todos los requisitos, no solo económicos, consiguieron recomendaciones asombrosas, y ambos tienen un buen nombre…—Shane enumeraba todos los tramites que Draco y Harry habían estado haciendo durante los últimos meses para la adopción del niño —Incluso les han dejado ir con Dorian a pasear y…

—Basta— murmuró Draco cada vez mas pálido, recordando el largo camino que habían andado para llegar a ese punto, habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que Harry y él habían decidido pedir en adopción a Dorian, y ahora tenía cierto miedo de que después de todo les dijeran que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser padres —Solo necesito que mi hermano me diga que todo estará bien, no que me recuerdes todo eso

—Vale, que carácter— murmuró Shane con una sonrisa burlona mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Draco —Hermano, todo estará bien

—Idiota…— recriminó Draco en voz baja mientras trataba de recordar de quien fue la idea de que los acompañaran todo ese pequeño sequito a la entrevista definitiva con los mendimagos, psicólogos, maestros y todos los que debían participar en la decisión de si les daban o no al niño en adopción.

Shane iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry salio por ella con una pequeña sonrisa, todos se pusieron de pie y permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Como ha ido?— preguntó Draco alcanzando a Harry

—Bien, amor, bien, anda es tu turno…—

Draco asintió y avanzó para entrar por la puerta por la que Harry había salido, pero de pronto se giró y se lanzó sobre Harry, besándole con fuerza, por un momento pudo sentir el asombro de Harry antes de sentir sus manos sobre la espalda apretándolo mas, cuando finalizaron el beso se separaron y Harry lo miró interrogante

—Para la suerte— replicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y entrando finalmente a la sala donde lo esperaban, sonriendo, un beso de Harry era lo único que necesitaba para calmarse y actuar de manera mas segura.

Harry vio a Draco entrar y miró a sus amigos que aun permanecían de pie alrededor de él, se sentía ligeramente sonrojado, cuando volvió de Bulgaria, él mismo pudo comprobar que Draco era mucho mas desinhibido que antes, y desde que estaban juntos aquello no había cambiado, no tenía reparos en besarlo, abrazarlo, estrujarlo e incluso hacerle algunos tocamientos indebidos en lugares públicos, generalmente cuando estaban en un bar o una discoteca, y aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a eso, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho que lo hiciera.

—Vamos, Harry, dinos que te han dicho— le apuró Hermione, los demás lo miraron con atención, expectantes

Harry les dio una mirada de agradecimiento —Chicos, no saben lo importante que es para nosotros que ustedes estén aquí…—

—Vamos Harry, esto también es importante para nosotros…— le dijo Shane con una sonrisa. —Después de todo será mi sobrino—

—Después de hablar con Draco deliberarán por un momento y luego nos darán la respuesta definitiva— explicó Harry mientras miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido Draco —Pero me han dicho que esto es solo rutina… que es muy seguro que Dorian pueda venir con nosotros mañana mismo

— ¡Eso será genial!— dijo Ron con emoción, -me parece que fue hace tanto tiempo cuando nos dijeron que querían adoptarlo…

—Si… ha pasado tiempo— coincidió Harry, Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás y Ron se sentó a su lado, inconcientemente llevó la mano al vientre aun plano de Hermione mientras con una mano seguía sujetando la revista que estaba leyendo minutos antes. Harry y Shane se sentaron en los sofás delante de ellos,

—Aun faltan varios meses mas para poder saber el sexo del bebé— le comentó Shane a Harry mientras miraba también a la pareja.

—Será un niño— replicó Ron sin levantar la vista de la revista mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

—Oh, Vamos Ron, tal vez es una niña

—Todos en mi familia, sin considerar a Ginny, claro, son hombres…

—¡Pues en la mía son mujeres!— le reprochó Hermione.

—En realidad, Ron, Hermione puede tener razón, hay muchas posibilidades de que sea niña

—Los sabihondos siempre se ponen de acuerdo— dijo Ron dejando a un lado la revista de Quiditch, en la que Ginny salía en la portada en una foto que le habían tomado la semana pasada atrapando la snitch y declarándola como la mejor buscadora de la temporada.

—Los genios siempre somos envidiados y atacados, Hermione— replicó Shane con una pose de ofendido que hizo a Harry sonreír por que le recordaba bastante a Draco.

—Lo sé… — dijo ella con tono comprensivo, luego se giró hacia Ron —Y será una niña

**--0o0o0--**

Draco se sentía en medio de un tribunal, estaba sentado en una incomoda silla de madera, delante de él, detrás de un gran escritorio estaban sentados dos magos y tres brujas, a los cuales Draco ya conocía por que había hablado en su oportunidad con cada uno de ellos.

—Señor Malfoy, no se sienta nervioso, solo queremos estar seguros que todo marchará bien una vez Dorian vaya a su casa— dijo el psicólogo Edgar Toorner con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Si lo sé, dar un niño en adopción es algo muy serio, y realmente me parece muy bien que se tomen su tiempo— respondió Draco con calma, y sonriendo mientras escondía cualquier rastro de nerviosismo, algo que hacía muy bien.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, hemos hablado con Harry, su pareja y también con todos los que nos dieron de referencia, además de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo—empezó a explicar la Señora Di franco -y todos nos han hablado muy bien de ambos, al parecer ahora son una pareja estable—

La mente de Draco empezó a trabajar con rapidez, habían dicho ¿ahora?, eso quiere decir que alguien había comentado su separación, y con preocupación se preguntó que mas podrían haber dicho —Si, así es, somos una pareja estable— aceptó finalmente Draco sin cambiar su expresión.

—Dorian es un niño bastante inteligente, siempre esta adelantando en su clase, es muy activo y sé que será un gran mago— empezó a hablar la profesora Grasse —Queremos estar seguros que la educación que reciba, previa a Hogwarts, que es donde nos han comentado ustedes que quieren que se eduque como mago, sea la mas adecuada—

—Oh, lo será— dijo Draco quitándole importancia al asunto con una mano —Harry y yo hemos visto varios sitios e inclusos profesores particulares para que se encarguen de eso, sabemos lo importante que es ese tema, es un niño muy especial—

La profesora asintió con una sonrisa mientras escribía en un pergamino que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—También esta el tema de los horarios, el trabajo de ambos es bastante complejo, ambos son aurores, y aunque estamos en paz ahora, gracias a Merlín— suspiró dramáticamente la Señorita Baldini, la asistenta social, —No podemos dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar con Dorian si es que algo les sucediera a ustedes—

—No quiero pecar de vanidoso, pero creo que Harry y yo hemos demostrado muy bien que podemos sobrevivir, hemos participado activamente en dos guerras después de todo, y si es que le sucediera algo, Merlín no quiera, a uno de los dos— no pudo evitar el pequeño deje de sarcasmo en la expresión —Dorian aun tendría a uno de nosotros para cuidarlo, y si las cosas fueran peor aun, nosotros tenemos familia, amigos, que se encargaran de él complacidos—

—Y sobre los horarios, sé que son bastante exigentes…— continuó la señorita Baldini.

—Nos las arreglaremos… Dorian, nuestra familia— Draco puso bastante énfasis a _nuestra familia_ —siempre estará por encima de todo—

La señorita Baldini asintió tranquilamente.

—Queremos estar seguros de que los problemas que pueden haber tenido en el pasado no… renacerán…— dijo insegura la señora Di franco

—Como usted lo ha dicho, eso es pasado— apuntó Draco con una fría sonrisa —Lo que pasó antes no se repetirá, Harry y yo estamos juntos ahora y planeamos quedarnos así, ambos nos amamos, y si hemos tenido problemas en el pasado y pese a eso estamos juntos ahora es justamente por eso, por que nos amamos— declaró Draco con voz segura, la señora Di franco le dio una mirada mas confiada, como si su declaración concluyera con todo el asunto.

—En cuanto al tema económico no tenemos ningún problema— habló el mendimago Heinrich, mientras marcaba una pequeña lista de un pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa, —Referente al lugar donde vivirán, Harry nos comentaba que el hermano de usted es mendimago, y que vivirá con ustedes por algún tiempo—

—Si, Shane nos ayudará con Dorian, él ha vivido conmigo desde hace mas de tres años… trabaja en San Mungo—

—Siempre es bueno tener un mendimago a mano— comentó la el mendimago Heinrich con una sonrisa.

—Ni que lo diga— sonrió Draco.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, creo que eso es todo… ¿a menos que alguno deseé saber algo mas?— dijo la señora Di franco hacia los demás, los cuales negaron con la cabeza, —Si nos permite solo un momento…—dijo la señora poniéndose de pie e indicándole a Draco que debía salir.

Draco se puso de pie y sonrió antes de salir hacia la pequeña sala de espera, donde todos sus amigos estaban conversando tranquilamente, aunque si pudo notar la pequeña mirada de nerviosismo que le dio Harry en cuanto se vieron.

—Bien, según ellos debemos esperar solo un momento— dijo sentándose al lado de Harry y tomándole una de las manos.

—Vale…no creo que tarden mucho— replicó Harry mientras miraba la puerta, Ron, Hermione y Shane quedaron en silencio, esperando a que saliera alguien a darles alguna información.

Tardaron exactamente 14 minutos y 27 segundos, Draco los contabilizó mirando a cada instante su reloj, podía sentir a Harry tan nervioso como él, pese a que había repetido en mas de una ocasión que todo saldría bien y que al final todo era rutina, que nadie podía negarles que eran los más indicados para criar a Dorian.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, la señora Di franco salió con una gran cantidad de pergaminos, Draco y Harry se pusieron de pie y llegaron hasta ella tan rápido, que Hermione se preguntó si es que no se habían aparecido.

—Bien, señores si vamos a mi despacho a firmar los papeles, mañana mismo podrán venir por Dorian— dijo la señora Di franco con una sonrisa complacida, aun recordaba la primera vez que los había visto, había tenido una buena corazonada respecto a ellos, y al parecer no se había equivocada.

—¿Entonces…?— empezó a preguntar Harry para estar seguro de lo que la mujer le decía.

—Si, Señor Potter, la adopción esta aprobada, solo deben firmar los papeles…—

—Gracias… no sabe cuanto hemos querido esto— continuó hablando Harry mientras caminaba detrás de la señora, Draco iba tomado de su mano y extrañamente no había dicho nada, cuando giró a verlo pudo ver que su mirada reflejaba alegría y emoción, le apretó suavemente la mano y el le sonrió en respuesta.

Draco era de aquellos que pocas veces se emocionaba hasta el nivel de no poder decir nada, pero esta vez sentía un nudo en su garganta, quería gritar, abrazar a Harry, saltar, pero su cuerpo parecía aun en trance, después de todo si iban a adoptar a Dorian, tener su propia familia, el apretón que le dio Harry en la mano lo hizo convencerse finalmente de que aquello no era un sueño.

Cuando la señora Di franco pasó junto a Ron y Hermione, que se veían bastante incómodos, recordando que le habían lanzado un _obilate _meses atrás, les dio una mirada curiosa, como si se le hicieran conocidos de algún lado, finalmente siguió de largo hasta su oficina. —Necesito que sus testigos vengan también— dijo a los chicos antes de acomodarse en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Pocos minutos después, Shane, del lado de Draco y Ron del lado de Harry firmaban, junto a Draco y Harry, el contrato mágico que los nombraba como padres adoptivos de Dorian Smith, ahora Dorian Potter-Malfoy.

**--0o0o0--**

_Cinco meses después_

—¡Harry!— gritó Draco mientras caminaba hacia él. —Si le das eso ensuciará la túnica, y Ginny se enfadara de que el niño que les lleve los aros tenga una mancha de chocolate en toda la ropa—

—Pero yo no se la di— replicó Harry mientras hacía malabares para evitar que algún trozo de chocolate cayera sobre la ropa mientras Dorian con una gran sonrisa seguía mordiendo la enorme barra de chocolate, sin importarle la posibilidad de ensuciar la túnica blanca que lucía para la ocasión.

Draco soltó un bufido de fastidio, era una tarde de domingo bastante calurosa, la madriguera lucía mejor que antes, más arreglada que nunca, llena de flores y hadas que flotaban alrededor mientras los invitados esperaban la aparición de los novios y la ceremonia de matrimonio de Ginny y Neville, Draco se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de Dorian —Dorian… luego podrás comer todo lo que quieras, pero si te ensucias tía Ginny se enfadara—

—Pero yo tengo hambre ahora— reprochó el niño mientras seguía con la vista en el enorme chocolate que poco antes estaba comiendo y que Harry por fin había podido quitarle.

—Luego lo podrás hacer, ¿Recuerdas cuanto ensayamos para que fueras a llevarle los anillos a tus tíos?— siguió hablando Draco, haciendo que Dorian se fijará en él y así Harry pudiera deshacerse del dulce en cuestión.

—Sip— dijo el niño con una sonrisa —Pero tío George y tío Ariel me dijeron que podía comer mientras llegaban por que las novias siempre llegan tarde por que son va… van…— Dorian frunció el ceño como tratando de resolver un problema difícil.

—¿Vanidosas?— intervino Harry.

—Si eso… vanidosas—

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras veía alrededor tratando de encontrar a la pareja en cuestión, cuando los vio estaban sentados cerca de ellos, George le murmuraba algo al oído de Ariel mientras este sonreía y asentía, no podía negar que le encantaba que Ariel ahora sonriera mas gracias a George, pero en momentos como estos… —Pues, tu tía Ginny esta por salir, y debemos ir con ella—

Dorian se paró mas derecho y con sus manos estuvo a punto de alisar la túnica con orgullo, Harry y Draco a la vez lo sujetaron a tiempo mientras en el fondo escuchaban las carcajadas de George y Ariel. Harry murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y las manos de Dorian estuvieron limpias al instante.

—Yo lo llevaré con Ginny— dijo Draco mientras levantaba a Dorian del suelo —Te veo cuando esto empiece— dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry, Dorian aprovechó el momento y pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y sonrió

—Familia— dijo con orgullo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry, que sonreía encantado, es lo que le habían estado enseñando en la escuela la ultima semana, la familia, y a la menor oportunidad se abrazaba a ambos y lo repetía una y otra vez, y Harry estuvo seguro que Draco, al igual que él, jamás se cansaba de escuchárselo.

El flash de una cámara los hizo girarse, Hermione, con una pancita un poco mas que grande sonreía con la cámara en mano

—Se ven adorables— les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre soy adorable— replicó Draco con seriedad.

—Yo también… ¿a que si, papá Harry?—

—Si, pequeño, tú también— dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le daba una mirada de burla a Draco, pensando que aquello definitivamente lo estaba aprendiendo de él.

—Déjenme tomarles una foto mas, estoy haciendo un gran álbum con ustedes tres— dijo Hermione aun sonriendo, Dorian jaló un poco más a Harry, que pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco y los tres sonrieron a la cámara.

—Chicos, Neville esta ya en el altar, y Ginny pregunta por el enano— dijo Ron mientras llegaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Yo no soy enano!— replicó Dorian con un gesto de enfado. —Solo peque… como dice papá Draco—

—Así es peque… vamos…— dijo Draco mientras llevaba a Dorian al interior de la casa.

Ron sonrió hacia Harry —Vamos a nuestros lugares— pidió mientras tomaba a Hermione de un brazo y con mucha mas delicadeza de la que jamás le había visto Harry, la escoltaba hacia los asientos de la primera fila.

Cuando Harry pasó al lado de George y Ariel les murmuró —Yo que ustedes me alejo de Draco, no saben todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para que tenga la túnica limpia, y ustedes casi la echan a perder—

—Draco siempre tan dramático— replicó Ariel con una sonrisa.

—Pues si… pero que conste que les advertí— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros antes de alcanzar a Ron y Hermione y sentarse junto a ellos a esperar que la ceremonia se iniciara, delante de ellos Neville les dio una sonrisa nerviosa y Harry levantó el pulgar y sonrió dándole ánimos.

Solo unos minutos después una suave música empezó a sonar y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Victorie, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con brillos plateados caminaba repartiendo flores a los lados, detrás de ella y del brazo del señor Weasley, Ginny caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios, su vestido, completamente blanco deslumbraba mezclándose con los rayos de sol, un gran _¡oh! _hizo eco entre el público mientras ella llegaba al altar, detrás de ella caminaba Dorian, sonriendo a todos lados, cargando un pequeño cojín de color blanco en el que descansaban dos aros de color plateado, Harry se distrajo solo un segundo, cuando sintió a Draco sentándose a su lado, le dio una breve sonrisa y le tomó de una mano antes de girar a seguir viendo el recorrido que hacía la novia hacia el altar, el señor Weasley le dio un abrazo a Neville mientras le entregaba a Ginny, antes de sentarse junto a la señora Weasley, Dorian permaneció de pie, en el lugar que le habían indicado durante la ceremonia, por momentos sonreía hacia ellos o se dedicaba a mirar hacia arriba donde las hadas dejaban caer una lluvia de luces plateadas.

La señora Weasley, al igual que Hermione, lloró durante toda la ceremonia, mientras Charlie, Bill e incluso los gemelos permanecían en silencio, y tal como hacía el señor Weasley miraban con orgullo a Ginny.

La ceremonia fue bastante emotiva, y cuando por fin terminó todas las sillas fueron reemplazadas por grandes y circulares mesas, en una de ellas estaban Harry, Draco, Dorian, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Angelina, Shane, Luna, George y Ariel, los cuales hablaban animadamente sobre las nuevas ideas que tenía George para abrir un nuevo bar, con la misma temática del de Ariel, pero en el callejón Diagon, el cual ahora lucía mucho mejor que antes.

—Papá— dijo Dorian mientras jalaba la túnica de Harry.

—Dime

—Quiero ir a jugar con Victorie y Teddy—

Harry miró a Draco que dio un suave asentimiento —Vale, pero trata de no ensuciarte mucho—

Dorian sonrió y salió corriendo hacia donde Victorie jugaba con Teddy y unos cuantos niños más.

—Es realmente precioso— dijo Luna mientras miraba al niño con cariño.

—Si, pero terminara con la ropa echa un desastre— dijo Draco mientras miraba que en solo dos minutos ya estaba en el piso dando vueltas.

—Ya déjalo, luego lo cambiamos de ropa— dijo Harry mientras recordaba que había sido buena idea cargar con todo un cargamento de ropa para Dorian.

—Pero miren a los padres ejemplares— dijo Fred con burla.

—Pues si mírennos, pronto todos ustedes estarán igual— reprochó Draco.

—Si, ya lo veo venir— dijo Ron mientras miraba el abultado vientre de Hermione, finalmente ella había ganado, tendría a un par de niñas en solo un par de meses mas.

La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido y ahora en su mesa estaban Ginny y Neville también, brindando junto a sus amigos por su matrimonio, mientras la señora Weasley se había llevado a Dorian que finalmente había caído rendido de tanto correr y jugar durante la tarde.

—Todo esto es increíble, quien nos hubiera visto hace unos años— dijo Hermione con mirada melancólica mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre.

—Si, ¿recuerdan cuando teníamos que vivir todos juntos?— preguntó Neville.

—Como olvidarlo— dijo Ginny —En el fondo fue divertido—

—Hasta ahora me sorprende que no hayan terminado matándose entre ustedes— apuntó Fred con una sonrisa.

—Creo que estábamos más ocupados tratando de que no nos maten— ironizó Draco.

—Cierto— coincidió Harry.

—Yo creo que ustedes dos estaban ocupados en algo mas— apuntó Luna hacia Harry y Draco,

—También es cierto— aceptó Draco dándole una palmada en la pierna debajo de la mesa, a Harry que asentía por el comentario, con una sonrisa que le dio a entender que él también estaba recordando aquellos tiempos, hace ya tantos años,

—Siempre he pensado que todo ese tema de la convivencia es muy interesante— dijo Ariel más serio.

—¿Interesante?— preguntó Ginny.

—Es que el verse forzados a vivir juntos hizo que ustedes tuvieran que entenderse y comportarse como una verdadera familia…—

—Y aquí esta el psicólogo— dijo Draco con burla.

—El tiene razón, en una convivencia forzada tarde o temprano tienen que adaptarse o morir en el intento…—

—Y ahora el mendimago experto— interrumpió Fred, lo cual hizo sonreír a todos.

—Ya, pero si después de eso, ahora que no tienen que seguir juntos realmente, lo hacen es por que en verdad si se convirtieron en una familia— replicó Ariel.

—Claro que lo somos… no has visto cuantos tíos tiene ya Dorian?— explicó Harry, a quien la idea de que todos eran finalmente tíos de su hijo era algo que le parecía natural, después de todo, ellos eran como hermanos.

—Y los que tendrán Suelen y Rebeca— participó Hermione.

—Por la gran familia que esta creciendo, entonces— dijo Luna mientras levantaba su copa para brindar.

—¡Por la familia!— repitieron todos juntando sus copas.

**FIN**

**--0o0o0--**

Que les puedo decir… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer….!

Esta última parte de la historia, es la tercera de una idea que surgió en mi mente hace ya mas de un año… la empecé a publicar en septiembre del 2007, el 25 de septiembre para ser mas exactos… era lo primero que publicaba, y la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y temerosa por que la historia fuera odiada o recibiera malos comentarios, y, aunque recibí un par de ellos (los cuales, debo ser honesta, ya ni recuerdo que decían) me sentí muy contenta de recibir tantos comentarios alentadores, gente al otro lado de la pantalla, en países lejanos diciendo que la historia les gustaba…

Ha pasado casi un año exactamente desde que empecé con esta aventura, y ahora a llegado a su fin, y a mi me da mucha pena hacerlo, pues realmente estaba encariñada con la historia, con sus personajes, con los que pertenecen a JK y con los míos, como Ariel y Shane…

Solo me queda agradecer una vez mas a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo durante todo este año de leer, semana a semana, cada capítulo, de agregarme como historia o autor a sus favoritos, y también a cada uno de los que me escribía comentando:

Naiko; gladiz; Leslie Rebeka Black Snape; sara; Jacqui.HP87; mila22; Randa1; Nancy; Sora Black1245; loves harry

A cada uno de ellos un gran abrazo cada uno de sus comentarios me ha alegrado, echo reir, y hasta emocionar… y espero leerlos pronto, en alguna de mis próximas historias… Si… por que ya hay varias ideas esperando que le de forma… y espero hacerlo pronto.

Por lo pronto les adelanto que ya viene una nueva, que está completamente terminada, que presenté para un concurso en la torre de astronomía, la cual empezaré a publicar en cuanto termine "No sin ti"

Gracias nuevamente, y la verdad es que no me quiero despedir de ustedes… (Creo que por eso le doy tantas vueltas) pero como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa:

Un abrazo y un beso para todos ustedes, espero que tengan una muy linda semana…

Los quiere,

Pao

PD: _Si, dije que serían dos capis mas, pero solo es este y el siguiente es la cronólogía de los chicos y sus hijos, pero la verdad es que estoy en cyber cafe, por que ando de vac. y se me olvidó guardar ese capi en mi USB. mañana creo lo cuelgo_

_Pao_


	20. CRONOLOGIA

Hola...

Sé que lo prometí para hace días, pero como he estado alejada del internet se me complicó todo... pero allí va:

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZÓN:**

"**BREVE CRONOLOGÍA" **

Una breve línea del tiempo:

Agosto del 2007, Draco y Harry adoptan finalmente a Dorian, él tiene ya 4 años y ellos 27.

Diciembre del 2007, Ariel y George se mudan juntos, en Manchester, en un principio sobre el bar de Ariel, aunque un par de años después compran una casa, manteniéndose cerca del bar de Ariel, todas las mañanas George le lleva el desayuno y le ayuda a cerrar.

Enero 2008 se casan Neville y Ginny

Marzo 2008 nacen Suelen y Rebeca hijas gemelas de Ron y Hermione.

Abril del 2008 Harry y Draco se casan.

Julio del 2008 Ron y Hermione se casan.

Octubre del 2008, Shane es nombrado director del área de urgencias en San Mungo. Aun sigue viviendo con Draco, Harry y Dorian en la mansión Malfoy

Diciembre 2008, Luna y Shane se casan, ambos se mudan a una pequeña casa en Stoatshead Hill.

Agosto 2009 Ginny se retira del quiditch profesional tras recibir el premio a la mejor buscadora de los últimos 100 años. Ginny inaugura una tienda deportiva en Hogsmade, en donde vive junto con Neville, para estar más cerca de Hogwarts

Octubre 2009 nace la primera niña de Luna y Shane, Ruth

Diciembre 2009 Harry y Draco adoptan a Catherine Potter-Malfoy, ella tiene solo 6 meses. Dorian ya tiene 6 años

Mayo del 2010, Remus y Tonks tienen a su segundo hijo: Edward

Junio 2010, Ginny y Neville tienen a su primer niño, Frank

Agosto 2010, Ariel y George adoptan a los gemelos Christopher y Gerald, rescatados por Harry y Draco de un lamentable accidente con pociones en un laboratorio clandestino, ambos niños tenían un año y medio.

Septiembre del 2010, Fred y Angelina tienen a los gemelos: Izaac y Annie

Septiembre del 2010, Harry asciende a jefe de "LA UNIDAD DE PROTECCIÓN DE MUGGLES Y LUCHA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS"

Septiembre del 2010, Neville Longbottom es nombrado jefe de la casa Gryffindor

Noviembre 2010 nace Alexander, el tercer hijo de Ron y Hermione

Diciembre del 2010, le ofrecen a Draco el ascenso para jefe del grupo de aurores de "ÁREA DE SUPERVISIÓN DE MAGIA OSCURA", él la rechaza, prefiriendo quedar en su puesto, bajo el mando de Harry.

Julio del 2011 nace la segunda hija de Shane y Luna: Emma

Octubre del 2011, Harry James Potter es ascendido a jefe de la central de aurores de Inglaterra.

Octubre del 2011, Draco Malfoy es ascendido a jefe de "LA UNIDAD DE PROTECCIÓN DE MUGGLES Y LUCHA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS", Ron y Hermione siguieron trabajando junto a él unos años más.

Febrero del 2012 Ginny y Neville tienen a su segunda hija, Elizabeth

Septiembre 2013, Dorian Potter–Malfoy ingresa a Hogwarts, Slytherin

Septiembre 2013, Victorie Weasley ingresa a Hogwarts, Gryffindor

Marzo del 2014, Ron Weasley es cambiado al "AREA DE SUPERVISION E INVESTIGACIÓN DE OBJETOS DE MAGIA OSCURA"

Diciembre del 2014 Se inaugura la primera tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Francia, es todo un éxito, dando inicio a la gran cadena de tiendas a lo largo de toda Europa.

Febrero del 2015, Hermione es gravemente herida durante una redada, queda totalmente recuperada, luego de eso se retira como parte activa del departamento de Aurores, dedicándose a investigación para "LA UNIDAD DE PROTECCIÓN DE MUGGLES Y LUCHA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS"

Julio del 2015 Ron Weasley es ascendido a Auror en jefe en el: "AREA DE SUPERVISION E INVESTIGACIÓN DE OBJETOS DE MAGIA OSCURA"

Septiembre 2016 Ted Lupín entra a Hogwarts, Ravenclaw

Septiembre 2019, Suelen y Rebeca Weasley entran a Hogwarts, ambas Gryffindor.

Septiembre 2020, Catherine Potter-Malfoy entra a Hogwarts, Gryffindor

Septiembre del 2020, Ruth Rendell entra a Hogwarts, Ravenclaw.

Septiembre del 2020, Christopher y Gerald Weasley- Schreiber, Slytherin.

Septiembre 2021, Edward Lupín entra a Hogwarts, Gryffindor.

Septiembre 2021, Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor.

Septiembre 2021, Izaac y Annie Weasley, Gryffindor.

Septiembre 2021, Alexander Weasley, Gryffindor

Septiembre 2022: Emma Rendell, Slytherin

Septiembre 2023, Elizabeth Longbottom, Gryffindor.

* * *

Como verán, realmente si se formó una gran familia.

_Un abrazo para todos y gracias por leer_

_Pao_

_30/09/08_


End file.
